Lycoris Radiata
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino. / UA /
1. Adiós inocencia

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Adiós inocencia**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Caed, pétalos del ciruelo, caed._

_Y dejad el recuerdo del aroma"._

- Minteisengan -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Esa noche caía un fuerte torrencial por el Castillo del Fudai daimyō (1). Fue entonces, que su padre lo despertó con premura del futon donde hacía escasos segundos había dormitado tranquilamente. Pero, al verlo lo único que hizo fue volver a acurrucarse en su lecho; entonces, su progenitor lo halo con fuerza de uno de sus pequeños brazos.

—¡Papá! —respingó molesto cuando lo llevaba hacia la puerta de su alcoba. El pequeño lo miro abrir su habitación y observar con recelo en la recia oscuridad. Como si buscase algo, o alguien mejor dicho—. ¿Papá?... —reiteró preocupado al verlo actuar de esa manera tan ajena a sus ojos.

Al ser llamado, él hombre le sonrió vagamente intentando tranquilizarlo; se hinco y retiro de su cuello la reliquia familiar del Clan. Y la coloco con sumo cuidado en las diminutas manos de su hijo varón.

—Guarda esto por mí, Ichigo —le dijo en voz baja.

El niño cabeceo y acurruco la reliquia entre sus manos. A los pocos segundos llegó uno de los oficiales de su padre, el cual cargaba a su propia hermana en sus brazos. La niña, también había sido interrumpida de su letargo. Ella era de la misma edad de Ichigo. Justo al lado del joven estaba su madre, Masaki cargando a las casi recién nacidas mellizas.

—¡Señor —corrió hacia ellos uno de los guardias del Castillo y miro al niño— han traspasado nuestra primera línea de defensa! —exclamaba sin aliento, hincándose—. ¡Es solo cuestión de minutos antes de que tomen el Castillo! —comentó derrotado ante lo inminente— nos superan en número, shujin (2) —susurro esto último.

El soldado esperaba una respuesta. Antes de eso, Isshin había ordenado que las mujeres y los niños se refugiaran en una de las bodegas en desuso; rogaba que nadie de los invasores los hallasen antes de que la guardia llegase. El líder del Clan Kurosaki, tomo aire. Fue entonces que Ichigo escucho por primera vez los alaridos de horror y guerra, provenientes del exterior. El pequeño se aferró a la pierna de su padre asustado, alzó su vista y él gran hombre lo miro. Esa acción de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Isshin se agacho y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco, después despeino un poco más su cabellera y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre —dijo aún en su abrazo— hijo?.

—¿Fresa? —expreso dubitativo.

Su padre sonrió ante esa frágil inocencia que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Elegí ese nombre para ti —le explicaba mientras se separaba de él— porque también significa "ángel protector" —lo miro y se alegro de hablarle, ya que sería la última vez—. Por eso, tu deber a partir ahora es cuidarlas —lo sujeto de sus hombros—, ¿me entiendes?... —breve silencio— a tu madre, a tus hermanas y a Orihime chan —observo rápidamente a las mujeres, dos de ellas no paraban de temblar—. Es lo único que quiero que hagas… —le costaba mantenerse inmutable ante el niño—. Vive bien, Ichigo, vive bien, crece bien y envejece bien. Y no mueras antes que yo… —expresó como su amarga despedida.

—¿Papá? —indago extrañado el niño temblando.

Isshin lo percibió muy claramente. Además, por ser tan pequeño le era difícil el comprender la magnitud de los hechos que se desarrollaban frente a él.

—Esa reliquia que tienes en tus manos, hijo —suspiro— es el símbolo de nuestro Clan. Lo que nos da nuestra identidad como lo que somos —tomo aire— y… lo que te permitirá reclamar lo que es tuyo, cuando llegue el momento —se levanto, y fue hacia su esposa.

—¡Cariño!… —soltó angustiada Masaki, quien para ese momento comprendió la totalidad de las palabras de su esposo y lo que estaba por venir. Isshin le dio un beso profundo, poco después acaricio la frente de sus hijas y mimo tiernamente la cabeza de Orihime.

—Oficial, Inoue Sora —pronuncio solemnemente el amo del castillo—. ¿Están ocultas todas las mujeres y niños, como se le ordeno?.

—Si,—se hinco el oficial de bajo rango, con todo y su pequeña hermana—. Se encuentran en la bodega de estiércol —lo miro preocupado— shujin, no parecen están interesados en ellos, más bien… —tartamudeo.

—Deben ir hacia el sur, a la villa de los Quincy —interrumpió—. Ahí estarán a salvo. ¡Estos malditos, no se atreverán a tocarlos si permanecen bajo su cuidado! —le indico que se levantase— hasta que presenten las pruebas de esta traición.

—Como usted diga, shujin —respondió el oficial.

—Isshin… —susurro su esposa— pediré a los dioses que te protejan a ti, y a tus hombres —comenzó a solloza—. ¡Por favor dime que volverás con nosotros!... —le imploro— ¿Isshin?...

Su marido le negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Mis hombres luchan para dejarlos ir —miro al soldado que aún esperaba sus ordenes—. Su señor, ha de caer junto a ellos como lo que soy… —silencio—. ¡Un general del Kōtei (3)! —grito al todo pulmón, se giro y la beso una vez más como despedida—. Tu y mis hijos deben vivir… —susurro, luego dio un paso hacia atrás para observar con tristeza a su familia—. Vayan por el río, hacia el gran árbol de ciruelo que no ha florecido en cincuenta años, ahí hay una barcaza que los espera ya —susurro—. ¡Vayan ya! —les ordeno.

Mientras corrían por el lado contrario del pasillo, otro oficial con paso apresurado llegó cargando la Zanpakutō de Isshin. Por lo visto, ya habían pasado a la defensa; era cuestión de minutos antes de que todo ardiera en llamas. Tomo su arma, la ondeó peligrosamente en el aire; miro por última vez a su familia y salió a la defensa del Castillo.

—¡Isshin!… —Grito Masaki al perderlo de vista cuando este doblo por el corredor

Debido a ello las mellizas finalmente se despertaron y comenzaron llorar, al igual que su madre. Entonces, Ichigo quiso alcanzar a su padre, pero el oficial a su cargo lo detuvo al tomarlo de su yukata de dormir. El niño lo miro suplicantemente, el hombre le negó impasiblemente.

—Mi deber es llevarlos a donde se me ordeno —le informo depositando a su hermana en el suelo, junto al niño—. Mi shujin me ha confiado a sus seres queridos, permitiéndome llevar también a mi hermana en este viaje.

Masaki tranquilizaba a las niñas.

—¿Pe… pero? —balbuceo el niño—. ¿Pero? —reitero—. ¿No entiendo?… —dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¿Quién esta ahí? —señalo por el pasillo vació—. ¿Inoue san? —le suplico anhelante—. ¿Por qué mi papá tiene que ir, y cuándo volverá?... —hacia fuerza para liberarse—. ¡Debo ir a ayudarle, me necesita! —alzó su voz y lo miro rabioso—. ¡Somos un equipo, siempre me lo ha dicho! —le rugió esto último.

—¡No te dejaré ir!. ¿Compréndelo? —le grito Sora.

—¡Tengo que ir —refuto indignado—, papá me necesita! —espetó furioso.

—¿No entiendes? —se enfado el oficial y comenzó a hablarle en un tono de voz más suave—. ¡Debes vivir, ese el deseo de tu padre!.

Inoue Sora se le acerco más y lo tomo con fuerza de su antebrazo, poco después le exigió a su hermana que sujetase la mano de Ichigo. Masaki marcharía justo detrás de los niños, cargando a las niñas.

—Ichigo… —intervino su madre con voz muy suave.

—Si tenemos la desgracia de que alguien ya nos este esperando, lo enfrentaré —le informo a la mujer—. Si me deben abandonar y seguir adelante —se puso serio en sus palabras— le corresponderá cumplir con los deseos del shujin. Por favor… señora —le suplico— cuide de mi hermana.

El Castillo estaba construido de forma que tuviese varios corredores secretos, que debían ser usados precisamente de la forma en que lo hacían ellos en ese momento. El amo estaba en lo cierto, el objetivo era el Clan Kurosaki. En su escape en el interior de la estructura no hubo nadie que los estuviese esperando. Esa situación desconcertó al oficial, del alguna manera esperaba que cuando menos hubiese algún individuo al asecho. Eso le daba una mala sensación en su interior. Luego de varios minutos, corriendo llegaron a la salida.

—¿Oficial? —mascullo la madre.

—Todo esta demasiado tranquilo —suspiro hondamente al responderle a la mujer—. Orihime, Ichigo san —los llamo suavemente— quiero que se sujeten de la ropa de Kurosaki dono —desenvaino su katana—, no puedo llevar a ninguna de las mellizas, por temor a ser atacado más adelante —explico—. Deberá resguardar a los niños, con usted —la miro— y correr lo más rápido que pueda hasta que lleguemos al árbol —observo a la pequeña tropa tras él— manténgase agachada, señora —espero un poco—. ¡Vamos! —les mandó.

La lluvia aún era intensa. Lo que más le preocupaba a Sora era el hecho que se encontraban en un campo abierto, sin ningún objeto que les proporcionase algo de seguridad en su escape. Solo había una maleza no mayor a un metro de altura. Los mayores andaban agachados, e intentando cubrirse lo más que podían con el matorral. Por lo que si eran vistos, serían presa fácil de los arqueros apostados en el ya tomado Castillo. Su poco tiempo de entrenamiento, jamás lo preparo para lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Rogaba a los dioses el poder llegar sanos y salvos a la barcaza.

Seguía sin comprender, ¿quien quisiera matar al Clan Kurosaki completo, o por qué?. La única ventaja a su lado, era que el aguacero ocultaba en la noche de su escape el llanto de las niñas, que en otra circunstancia hubiese alertado a las tropas enemigas. Por desgracia sus suplicas no fueron lo suficientemente efectivas. Cuando la punta de una flecha se clavo en su espalda, incrustándose en su omoplato derecho. Lo que lo obligó momentáneamente a caer ante el dolor, maldijo por dentro. Alguien, debió haberlos visto en su escape. Por fortuna, solo una de las puntas dio en el blanco, el resto cayeron alrededor de la mujer y los niños.

—¡Oni chan! —grito Orihime dejando el resguardo del kimono de Masaki corriendo hacia su hermano.

De igual modo, la madre intentó acercarse para revisar la magnitud de la herida. Pero, Ichigo quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para retornar al Castillo.

—¡Ichigo! —le reprendió su madre dándole alcance—. ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta tonta, era más que obvio que deseaba ir hacia su progenitor. Masaki le negó suavemente—. Tu padre te dio una responsabilidad, tu deber ahora… —bajo su mirada— es cuidar de ellas —miro hacia Orihime y luego a sus hijas—. Quiero que crezcas siendo el buen hombre que siempre quiso… —tenía un nudo al hablarle a su hijo— tu padre… —beso su frente— Y el hijo del que me siento tan orgullosa de haber tenido —acarició su mejilla—. ¿Me prometes que harás esas dos cosas, cariño? —silencio—. ¿Tienes contigo la reliquia de la familia?.

—Aquí —se la mostró guardándola poco después en su yukata, ayudado por su madre, en un bolso secreto que le había pedido hacia tiempo; y que divertida ella se lo había confeccionado.

—Guárdala y no la pierdas —le pidió.

Masaki continúo cargando a las niñas, que para ese momento estaban empapadas por la lluvia que no daba muestras de querer parar aún. Como pudo, ella abrazó a sus tres hijos. Esta era su propia despedida. Sabía muy bien que a pesar de no haber tenido una educación militar, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran realmente nulas, si Inoue Sora moría. Estaban a cuando menos un mes de la villa de los Quincy. Isshin solo había contemplado su escape, sus probabilidades de llegar a su destino eran pésimas. Comprendió muy bien, que alguien debió de haberlos traicionado desde dentro. Ya que justo tres días luego de que la tropa principal del Clan fue requerida por la familia Kuchiki, eran atacados cuando sus defensas estaban en lo más bajo. ¿Cómo era posible que esa banda de asesinos que los hostigaban, supiesen algo solo del dominio de los Generales, de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros?.

Por lo tanto, el hecho de que atacasen al oficial en ese preciso instante es que el oficial que estaba con su marido los había delatado. Los arqueros habían atacado, las tropas a pie no tardarían en darles alcance. Necesitaban correr para sobrevivir, pero seguramente el resto de los asesinos esperaban que se colocaran de pie para atacarlos sin tregua alguna de esta manera.

—¿Mamá?... —exclamó turbado el niño.

—Los amo mis niños… —murmuro— Nunca olvides eso, Ichigo… —le sonrió tristemente— ¡díselo siempre a tus hermanas!. Orihime chan —la llamo y la niña se le acerco— sostenla por favor —le entregó a Yuzu—. Ichigo —le deposito a Karin— así —les mostró como cargarlas—, no las suelten —les ordeno— quédense aquí hasta que yo les diga que es seguro que vengan.

Fue presurosa hacia el herido. La sangre ya había empapado gran parte de su uniforme, jadeaba por el aire. Poco a poco parecía que dejaba de llover. Masaki, no podía retirar la flecha, o él seguramente se desangraría. Sora, sabía muy bien lo que ella haría; así, que cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza sus dientes. Ella cortó lo más que pudo parte de la flecha. Rasgo su vestimenta y la coloco de tal forma que logro contener el sangrado.

—¡Mi señora! —se quejó el oficial.

—¡Vayan por el paraje, y toma el camino hacia Ashitaka —miro a lo lejos, como la espesura se movía— es mucho más seguro y llegaran a la aldea Sekki, al cabo de una hora de marcha! —le informo rápidamente—. ¡Estas tropas —pronuncio con despreció— no tomarán ese camino, si creen que realmente hemos tomado la barcaza! —las pupilas de Sora se dilataron, al comprender las verdaderas intenciones de su señora. Iba a refutar sus palabras, no obstante, esta la silenció con su mirada—. ¡Sabes tan bien como yo, que es la única manera de cumplir con la voluntad de mi marido!.

—Señora… —intento contradecirla— ¡el shujin, dijo que todos debían escapar!… —cerró sus ojos aquejado por el dolor—, yo soy prescindible, solo le suplico que cuide de mi hermana.

Silencio.

Los enemigos ya estaban a solo metros de ellos.

—¡El amo ya esta muerto!… —enfatizo amargamente y eran ciertas sus palabras— ¡Ahora —lo miro con decisión— yo soy tu shufu! (4)… —expreso autoritariamente—. ¡Irás por donde te he ordenado y protegerás a los niños! —demando—. Las esperanza de dar con el culpable de la tragedia del Clan Kurosaki y todos aquellos que han caído, están en los hombros de mi hijo —cerró sus ojos—. Él debe vivir, para que se haga justicia.

Afonía.

—Si, shufu.

—¡Ichigo, Orihime chan! —susurro con premura.

Los niños llegaron de inmediato. Agradeció Masaki, que las mellizas finalmente se hubiesen dormido. Los coloco junto a Sora, y luego les sonrió tiernamente. Se retiro el kimono rojo, y se quedo solamente con el nagajuban (5), cubrió dos grandes piedras cercanas a ella.

—¡Cuídese! —imploró el oficial.

—¡Cuídalos! —suplico al momento de levantarse y correr hacia el enorme ciruelo.

Rogaba porque ella fuese seguida por toda la tropa que los perseguía. Ichigo estuvo a punto de gritar, para llamarla. No obstante, Sora lo silencio con su mano llena de sangre y acurruco a los niños contra su pecho.

Masaki iba a morir, para que ellos pudieran vivir…

Los soldados percibieron como una figura se levantaba del suelo y emprendía una huída. Ella corría tambaleándose, tal y como él informante, les había dicho. La vieron andar sostenido algo contra su pecho, que lo protegía tan celosamente. No dudaron en que llevaba en sus brazos a los niños. Lo más probable es que los arqueros hubiesen matado a más de uno, y ahora desesperada la mujer corría hacia donde su marido le había ordenado.

Ichigo observo cuando esos soldados cambiaron su marcha, y en su defecto se concentraron en rodear a su indefensa madre. Esos hombres no tardaron en darle alcance a la pobre mujer, la cual estaba a tan solo tres metros ya de la barcaza. Como si Masaki estuviese realmente protegiendo a los infantes, se aferro con fuerza a su kimono.

—Amble y gentil señora —zamarroneó el oficial al mando—, lo único que deseamos es que nos entregue la reliquia familiar del Clan Kurosaki —hablo lacónicamente, mientras le mostraba su katana peligrosamente como muestra de su poder frente a ella.

—¡Lo único que tengo en mis brazos es a unos indefensos niños —comento apresuradamente— no se de que me habla! —hizo un movimiento de protección—. ¡Lo que quiera debe estar en el Castillo!.

La lluvia dejo de caer.

—No me crea un tonto, señora —siseo—. Lo que mi amo me ordeno llevarle, lo vio en las manos de su hijo —la señalo—. ¡Así que lo repetiré, entrégueme la reliquia del Clan Kurosaki! —gritó.

Los soldados se le acercaban poco a poco, con sus armas en lo alto. Si deseaba que ellos realmente creyesen que ella tenía a los niños, solo le quedaba una opción. Tomo aire, tenía que tomar ese camino, para que Sora pudiese escapar y tomar el camino hacia Ashitaka.

—¡Es solo una joya! —grito y expreso horrorizada—. ¡Hay muchas más en el castillo, que seguramente superan su valor! —miraba la barcaza— ¡Señor!...

—Gran Fisher —dijo su ejecutor.

Masaki sujeto con fuerza su kimono, paso la saliva de su boca pesadamente. Era una locura, pero debía intentarlo. Tal vez los dioses finalmente se pusiesen de su lado, y lograría despistar a sus asesinos o todo habría sido en balde. Corrió a un costado del hombre, que la había amenazado; con la clara intención de abordar la barcaza.

—Solo un poco más —se decía mentalmente ella.

Por sus acciones la tropa entera se abalanzo contra Masaki. Justo al pasar junto a Grand Fisher, este se ladeo y le propino una estocada, la cual le perforo el costado izquierdo. La hizo tambalear peligrosamente, más esto no detuvo su paso; llena de adrenalina recorrió agonizante esos últimos tres metros que la separaban de la barcaza. Cuando los soldados le iban a dar alcance, con su mano el oficial al mando los detuvo. La dejo abordar su escape y la vio colocar con sumo cuidado lo que creyó que eran los niños. La sangre ya había manchado casi el nagajuban. La miraron tomar el remo y alejarse por el río, la corriente era muy lenta. Poco después cayó en el piso de la madera, por inercia las piedras lo hicieron pareciendo cobijarse por sobre la mujer herida. La noche y la distancia los engañaron por completo.

—¡Un arco y flecha! —demando y de inmediato uno de sus subordinados le entrego su pedido—. ¡Prende la punta! —exigió áspero—, es una pena, señora Kurosaki —sonrió con maldad— le habría dado un final a usted y los niños más humano si me hubiese entregado la reliquia.

Grand Fisher no lo sabía, pero en el momento que soltó la flecha, Masaki ya había muerto. El pequeño bote se alejaba cubierto por las llamas, en la negrura de la noche. Cuando este hombre entrego el arco, miraba con alegría como el Castillo comenzó a arder en llamas.

—¿Señor —llego un soldado proveniente del Castillo—, qué hay de los sobrevivientes que han sido capturados? —espero las ordenes—. ¿Se convertirán en nuestros esclavos?.

—¿Sobrevivientes?... —limpio la espada y luego la guardo— El reporte de nuestro señor, sostrendrá que todos fueron masacrados…

—Entiendo.

Se alejo y desde la distancia, indicó de cómo debían proceder con todos aquellos que fueron encontrados en la bodega de estiércol y los pocos supervivientes de la emboscada.

—La joya debía ser destruida, para que nuestro señor pudiese lograr su objetivo —se dijo a sí mismo—. Así que es lo mismo que esta se queme con esa mujer y los niños… infelices —sonrió peligrosamente—. ¡Retiren rápido a las tropas, antes de que el Ejército Imperial llegue! —tomo aire— para ese momento ya debemos estar en el Rukongai.

Otro subordinado de los que estaban entre su guardia personal se hinco.

—¿Vamos hacia el oficial que acompañaba a la mujer?.

—Lanzaron varias flechas, debe de estar muerto junto con su hermana —espetó duramente el sujeto al mando—. Por eso esta estúpida perra se alejo —escupió—. ¡Esta noche celebraremos la muerte del Clan kurosaki y el asenso del poder de nuestro amo! —exclamo a viva voz para animar a sus tropas.

Los hombres rugieron de alegría.

Poco a poco se alejaban, y desde la distancia donde Masaki los había dejado a salvo; Ichigo, Sora y Orihime habían visto la muerte de la señora de la familia. El oficial, mantenía sus manos por sobre la boca de los niños, y los sujetaba con fuerza contra sí. Los tres lloraban desconsolados. Fue una auténtica bendición que las mellizas continuasen dormidas, de lo contrarío habrían alertado a las tropas. Solos en la oscuridad, los silenciosos gemidos competían contra el canto de los grillos que había ya comenzado luego de que la lluvia parase. Todos habían abandonado su inocencia de la peor manera posible.

—Esperaremos un poco antes de irnos… —lentamente retiraba sus manos— Tienes que hacerte fuerte… muy fuerte… —la costaba mantener apacible su voz— Para que puedas cuidar de tus hermanas, como ordeno tu madre —silencio—, todos en el Castillo, han muerto para que algún día se les haga justicia…

Afonía.

Ichigo estaba inmóvil, viendo como la barcaza donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, ardía en llamas. Llego un momento en que esta se alejo por completo de la vista del trío. Fue engullida por la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego de un tiempo que Sora considero prudente, emprendieron su marcha hacia donde Masaki le había ordenado al oficial. Esa ruta se oponía por completo a las intenciones del difunto shujin. Pero, la shufu estaba en lo cierto… habían sido traicionados desde dentro…

Sora cargaba con mucho cuidado a las mellizas y pese al gran dolor que sentía, le había ordenado a Ichigo el llevar de la mano a Orihime; y que caminasen justo detrás de él. Inclusive a pesar de necesitar andar hacia Ashitaka no tomo el camino principal, sino que más bien caminaban por alternadas y pesadas rutas auxiliares. Que les harían tardar más en llegar. Pero, que sin lugar a duda, el oficial al mando creía que les proporcionarían una mayor protección.

Habían llegado a un área bordeada por enormes árboles muertos durante la helada del año anterior, el aspecto que ese sitió ofrecía era aterrador para los niños y el joven oficial al mando. Que no contaba con más de quince años, en ese entonces. Justo en ese instante, escucharon ruidos a su alrededor y las ramas secas comenzaron a moverse. Eso alerto a Sora, seguramente alguien los había visto y seguido. De entre las sombras, vio salir a varios hombres que alzaban sus afiladas armas y se dirigían hacia ellos; en una formación circular los comenzaron a rodear. No tenían probabilidad alguna de huir. Blasfemó con vergüenza de sí mismo, tantas muertes por permitirles escapar y ahora ellos… estaban a escasos segundos de acompañarlos.

—Es un soldado inexperto —le hablo el líder a Sora—, debería de saber que siempre, la ruta más segura para huir en esas situaciones es el camino principal, aunque no lo parezca —exhalo pesadamente—. Ya que las tropas de ayuda siempre viajan por esta —se rió de él, por su inexperiencia—, todo buen soldado sabe que para encontrar a sujetos como ustedes hay que marchar por estas rutas —mostró su katana— este es el final de su camino.

Ichigo, hizo algo que le helo la sangre a Sora en solo un momento. Soltó la mano de Orihime y se coloco frente al él, y las niñas. Los estaba protegiendo con su pequeño cuerpo, había comprendido por primera vez que morirían.

El hombre que había hablado hacia escasos segundos, miro sorprendido la valentía del niño. Sonrió gustoso, por su enorme determinación de proteger a las personas detrás de él. Por lo que debido a esa muestra de bravura guardo su Zanpakutō. Camino hacia Ichigo y se hinco para quedar a su altura, mirarse a los ojos, era lo que este extraño quería. El infante siendo imprudente, intentó golpear el rostro del hombre que lo observaba tan inquisidoramente. No obstante, este individuo mucho más hábil detuvo su lastimero intento de cólera. Algo más en ese chiquillo lo asusto. Su porrazo había sido bastante fuerte para alguien tan joven, juzgo sabiamente. Sin embargo, lo que más lo impresiono fue esa mirada, arisca y casi carente en ese momento de emoción alguna.

—¿Quieres ser más fuerte? —indago el desconocido.

—¡Debo ser más fuerte! —hablo con dureza el crío—. ¡No planeo perder nunca más jamás, yo soy!... —le grito al desconocido.

—¡Basta, Ichigo! —grito aterrado Sora.

La intranquilidad de la noche hizo que el letargo de las niñas fuese interrumpido, por lo de inmediato lloraron una vez más. El niño se volteó para observar el pánico de Sora mientras cargaba a sus hermanas, luego observo a Orihime que también había comenzado su sollozo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ante la impotencia que el infante sentía en esa situación.

—Ichigo… —susurro misteriosamente el hombre y se puso de pie— "Ángel protector"… —lo miro y les sonrió amablemente a todos frente a él— Están a salvo ahora, niños —hablo por todos los que huían en la noche— el Clan Shiba los mantendrá a salvo

—¿Sh… Shiba?... —balbuceo abrumado Sora—. ¿Usted es?...

—Shiba Kaien —se presento.

De inmediato sus soldados guardaron sus armas y se acercaron para auxiliar al resto de la comitiva que logro escapar del Clan Kurosaki. Kaien por otra parte le extendió su mano a Ichigo y espero que la tomase. Quien dubitativo la tomo, luego de que Sora dejase que le ayudasen con las niñas. El niño comenzó a llorar una vez más.

—Gracias —mascullo el oficial herido, entregando a una de las mellizas a un hombre.

—Te haré fuerte, él más fuerte de todos, Ichigo… —camino con él y miraron hacia la distancia, donde el Castillo ardía en llamas—. No debes llorar, nunca más. Mira bien hacia el frente, ve con orgullo a todos aquellos que han muerto. Recuerda bien este día... Hoy, has nacido nuevamente —el infante limpió sus lágrimas, con la manga de su yukata—. Nunca dudes… Nunca temas… Y nunca te arrepientas, Ichigo —silencio—. ¡Vive, para que un día puedas morir como todos ellos!…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

"El lirio del río"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Antes de que alguien pregunte, tanto Masaki como Isshin están muertos.

+ No existen las habilidades sobrenaturales, así que deberán imaginarse a Grand Fisher lo más humano posible. Aún así, haré adaptaciones para las destrezas de cada personaje. De la manera más pertinente.

+ Ichigo y Orihime, tienen cuatro años.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Fudai daimyō**, **_fue una clase de daimyō, vasallos del shogunato Tokugawa durante el periodo Edo en Japón. Eran los fudai los que generalmente ocupaban los altos puestos de la administración Tokugawa._

+ (2) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (3) Kōtei, _emperador en japonés._

+ (4) Shufu, _ama en japonés_.

+ (5) Nagajuban, _kimono interior que cubre la ropa interior. El kimono de vivos colores se coloca sobre este._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. El lirio del río

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**El lirio del río**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Leve es la primavera; _

_solo un viento que se va de árbol en árbol"._

- Usada Aro -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Primera semana de Marzo…**

El Seireitei, era la Ciudad Estado donde habitaba el Shōgun, quien era el máximo gobernante del país. Por sobre él, solo se alzaba el Kōtei (1). La Corte del Estado, estaba conformada por varios concejales y la milicia misma. Subdividida estratégicamente, para mantener al país entero en la paz bajo la cual se había mantenido por los últimos quince años. Las clases altas, también estaban apostadas en ese recinto elegante, dejando a las clases inferiores en otros distritos.

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, estaba sentado a inicios de marzo en el jardín el Castillo donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus días. Se encontraba apostado bajo la sombra de un enorme cerezo, mientras aguardaba el florecimiento de los árboles y el inicio de la primavera bajo la festividad del Hanami (2). Varios sirvientes les habían llevado sake y les sirvieron en los cuencos de porcelana, el Shōgun fumaba un poco en su larga kiresu (3). Poco después deposito la ceniza en el cuenco. Se encontraba acompañado de un familiar suyo, nieto de su exánime primo Kuchiki Ginrei, quien en vida fue pariente consanguíneo del Shōgun. La línea que unía al Clan Yamamoto con el Clan Kuchiki era delgada ahora. La madre de Ginrei fue la hermana mayor del padre de Genryūsai, lo que hacía familia fraterna a los hombres, separados ya por dos generaciones. Aún así, el viejo y sabio gobernante se preocupaba por su única familia. Byakuya ostentaba el título como el líder del Clan Kuchiki, al ser la vigésima octava cabeza que la mandaba. Junto a ellos, se hallaba una mujer de piel morena con una singular mirada felina. La cual amablemente, había tomado la posición del paje y comenzó a verter ella misma el alcohol en la fina cerámica de los parientes. Despachando de esta forma al sirviente, para dar inicio a la conversación de ese día de marzo, donde el frío aún se apreciaba. Incluso algunos árboles, tenían en sus ramas la fresca nieve de la noche anterior.

—El Hanami esta por iniciar —exhalo de su kiresu— Byakuya —lo miro de reojo—. ¿Cuantas propuestas has recibido este año? —indago el anciano.

—Solo una, señor —replico sereno al beber un poco.

La fémina, soltó un bufido de aburrimiento. Ella pertenecía a uno de los Clanes más antiguos del país, que desde el asenso del Shōgun habían prestado incondicionalmente sus servicios. Yoruichi o "Diosa de la Velocidad", dada su extrema perspicacia se ganó la aceptación del anciano dentro de su séquito más personal. Siendo la única mujer concejal de la Corte del Estado. Además, de que era una informante de primera clase en los asuntos interinos. Hacía un par de años por obligación, había desposado a un miembro del Clan Shiina; el cual cayó en desgracia y para evitar la misma suerte el Clan Shihōin movilizó el divorcio de la pareja. Por lo que al final del proceso, ella recupero su apellido de soltera. Y esta dama aprendió muy bien su lección, a la primera. Cuando los ancianos intentaron enlazarla por nuevamente estos fracasaron, al quererla unirla al Clan Ukitake. Era la segunda Noble que por el momento era la cabeza de algún Clan, y ese poder no estaba dispuesta a cederlo; mucho menos a compartirlo.

—¿Uno? —cuestiono ella misma impresionada.

En años anteriores había una larga lista de candidatos dispuestos a enfrentar en los Kettou (4) al General Kuchiki. Aunque conociendo la suerte de esos sujetos, dada la habilidad de Byakuya, esto no la sorprendía.

—¿Quién ha hecho esa oferta, General? —el Shōgun inquirió preocupado, evidenciado sus emociones a sus acompañantes.

—El Clan Ōmaeda —depósito el cuenco en el suelo.

—No me digas que el gordo de Marenoshin (5) quiere que su hijo —miro al cielo, intentando recordar su nombre— Marechiyo, se enfrente contigo —parpadeó y se rió disimuladamente—. ¡No me imagino a tu pobre hija desposando a ese sujeto, que lo único que le interesa es el oro! —se tranquilizo un poco—. ¡Eso si que sería una tragedia! —exclamo divertida.

Byakuya por otro lado se mantuvo impasible ante la espera de las palabras del Shōgun. Sabía muy bien el porque había sido requerida su presencia, era para tratar el tema de su hija y los ya famosos Kettou.

—Tengo tu palabra de que no perderás contra él —lo miro fijamente el Shōgun—, ¿Byakuya?.

—Por supuesto, señor —inclino ligeramente su cabeza— no pretendo ceder la mano de mi hija a ese Clan, de tan bajo nivel —enfatizó— Rukia merece a un hombre mejor.

Silencio.

—Cuida tus palabras, Byakuya —suspiro—. Uno nunca sabe contra quien deberá aprender de ellas, no olvides que has desdeñado a tantos Clanes ilustres —rasco sus ojos—, no tan importantes como el tuyo —respondió el Shōgun, acabando con su kiresu.

—Hablando seriamente, Byakuya bo. Tienes que ver seriamente con quien piensas casar a tu hija —le sirvió más sake— a menos que desees que se convierta en una miko. (6)

—¡Shihōin —siseo— mi hija, jamás se convertirá en una sacerdotisa de un templo Shinto!.

Yoruichi, amplió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—A este ritmo eso pasará —miro sus uñas con indiferencia—, pronto serán ya dos meses de su décimo octavo cumpleaños de entre las jovencitas de su edad, es la única que aún no se ha matrimoniado.

Se enfrentaron visualmente.

—Creí que no deseabas que cediese su mano tan pronto... —se burlo de ella.

Yoruichi había sido obligada a desposar a un hombre a una edad demasiado pronta. Algo de lo cual ella se arrepintió profundamente.

—Rukia chan debe casarse, y este año te has dado cuenta —lo señalo con su índice— que tus ofertas han disminuido, el próximo año ya no recibirás ninguna —exclamo tajante la mujer—. Tu hija se quedará como una "doncella virgen" —afonía— le ganaras fácilmente a Marechiyo, ¿y luego qué?...

—¡Shihōin! —espetó el General.

—Yoruichi dono tiene razón, Byakuya —hablo el anciano— es necesario matrimoniar a tu hija —entrelazo sus dedos— y tú mismo te has limitado terriblemente en tus aspirantes —exhalo—. Esa tontería tuya de pelear por el derecho de desposarla en los Kettou —negó suavemente con su cabeza—, te ha alejado a excelentes candidatos de las mejores familias.

—Solo los Generales tienen prohibido eso señor. Esa pauta, no ha sido marcada por mis designios

Yamamoto se puso de pie y toco el tronco del árbol que le sirvió de soporte.

—Es una ley que indique —suspiro— la de prohibir cualquier enfrentamiento entre los Generales del Seireitei —lo miro—, por el bien de las Escuadras —silencio—. Es bastante difícil el reemplazar a cualquiera de tu rango, como ya sabemos bien —dejo pasar un tiempo, para que el General comprendiese sus duras palabras—. Necesito que me des el nombre sobre un posible candidato, para la mano de tu hija —enfatizó—. Te recuerdo que aunque sea indirectamente, ella es mi bisnieta —toco su hombro— deseo que case a un buen hombre, Byakuya.

—He pensado en mi Capitán... —había cierta duda en su mirada, no obstante se atrevió a responder— Abarai Renji —les informo y espero sus reacciones.

—¿Abarai san?... —exclamo impávida la morena—. ¿Lo consideras seriamente para formar parte del Clan Kuchiki? —llevo impresionada sus manos a sus labios—, no me parece una mala idea —dijo con una gran sonrisa— a ese chico lo has visto crecer desde que tu abuelo lo tomo bajo su cuidado, hace casi quince años —recordó—. Fue uno de los pocos sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Kurosaki... —emito pesadamente— Hacía años que no recordaba ese día... —su mirada se torno melancólica— Byakuya bo —le sirvió más sake, para brindar con él— me parece que no has podido elegir a un mejor hombre.

—Lo mismo digo —hablo en longevo— tu abuelo se encargo de entrenarlo desde niño, y ha ido en un rápido ascenso por cuenta propia de Cabo, a Sargento, a Subteniente, a Teniente y ahora a Capitán en un corto tiempo. Espero que hagas la noticia oficial cuando terminen las festividades por el Hanami, ya que no me imagino que pase algo tan trascendental en abril. Aunque uno nunca sabe... —miro hacia arriba a un botón de cerezo ya en flor— Hay ocasiones en que las cosas se adelantan sin que nos demos cuenta...

Yamamoto, Yoruichi y Byakuya, contemplaban esa única flor rosa del jardín. Las sorpresas de la vida están a al vuelta de la esquina, y eso era algo que todos iban a descubrir muy pronto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Segunda semana de Marzo…**

Abarai Renji, había sido el segundo sobreviviente de la terrible masacre en el Castillo del Fudai daimyō Kurosaki. Tenía ocho años en ese entonces. Fue encontrado bajo los escombros de un edifico donde los soldados en vida solían descansar, un auténtico milagro el que escapase con vida del fuego que había consumido la estructura. Se mantuvo oculto por horas, hasta que en un descuido de su parte alerto a varios soldados del Ejército Imperial, estaba asustado al ver como estos gritaban e intentaban sacarlo de su enclaustro. Creyó que eran los mismos que habían atacado durante la noche. Lo habían llevado ante el General Kuchiki Ginrei, un hombre mayor que le tuvo infinita paciencia. Desde ese día estuvo bajo la custodia del Clan Kuchiki.

Al cabo de un tiempo, le suplico a Ginrei —su protector— que le permitiese ingresar a la Academia de Shinigamis. Anhelaba una vida militar, más que de servidumbre. El General le advirtió de la rudeza y crueldad de la misma, esto no le importo al pelirrojo. Al final logro su objetivo, mucho a la sorpresa de todos por su falta de alcurnia; escalo rápidamente entre los cargos militares por su extrema habilidad.

Tenía trece años cuando ingreso, la edad máxima para comenzar con las preparaciones militares. Había sudado sangre literalmente en el tiempo que duro su instrucción. El estudio teórico fue una nueva implementación que le toco aprender; ya que el Shōgun, así demando a los nuevos reclutas. El entrenamiento físico fue extenuante y agotador. Al graduarse, entró a la Escuadra bajo el mando del General Zaraki; y debido a su revoltosa actitud lo tuvo que enfrentarse a él en una ocasión. Acción que lamento profundamente, luego del tiempo que le tomo su recuperación.

Y ahora dos lustros después, a los veintitrés años lograba ostentar el cargo de Capitán. Bajo el mando del ilustre Kuchiki Byakuya. Le había tomado un año entero bajo su mando, antes de que este lo reconociese como su subordinado directo. Gano esto, gracias a sus destrezas.

Al entrar en la escuadra fue saludado respetuosamente por varios subordinados, caminaba hacia su oficina para dar inicio al papeleo. Una actividad de la que se afligia el llevar a cabo. No obstante, el General Kuchiki era sumamente estricto con los informes, un solo error caligráfico de su parte era motivo suficiente para que le rechazase el resto de los papeles. Eso lo había aprendido sobre la marcha. Fastidiado ante lo que concibió como una extenuante tarde, ingresó y se llevo una grata sorpresa.

—Kira, Ikkaku san, Ayasegawa san, Hisagi san —los saludo— me intriga que estén aquí. Normalmente nunca nos vemos tan temprano —ocupo su asiento—. ¡Señores —comento con sarcasmo— no les pagaré la borrachera en el Yoshiwara! (7)

—¡Estúpido —espetó duramente el otro tatuado— no hemos venido a eso! —lo miro de mala gana—. Solo queremos saber quienes han pedido el Kettou.

—¿Y eso, Hisagi san? —comenzó con su pila de papeles—. Ya saben que el General Kuchiki no perderá —los miro de reojo—, ¿no entiendo para que necesitan saber eso?.

Hisagi estaba sentado en una silla frente al pelirrojo. Ayasegawa ocupaba el único sillón de la oficina. Ikkaku estaba quieto en el marco de la ventana. Kira por otra parte, se recargaba contra la pared muy cerca de la puerta de acceso.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —hablo el calvo—. Queremos hacer las apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo duran antes de que sean derrotados.

—¡Ikkaku! —lo riñó Yumichika— no hay que ser tan directos en esos puntos —se mostró incómodo—. Que tendremos problemas si el General se entera que apostamos sobre eso.

El citado rechisto un par de veces y miro aburrido al bermejo.

—Solo una persona ha solicitado el Kettou, del Clan Ōmaeda —respondió el pelirrojo, retornando a sus pendientes.

Los visitantes se miraron impresionados, y luego se carcajearon por varios minutos.

—Cinco minutos —hablo Hisagi.

—Tres —exclamo el calvo.

—Ocho —comentó el rubio.

Ayasegawa lo anotaba los números en una pequeña hoja de papel. Miro a Renji, en espera de que diese su tiempo; el pelirrojo rasco su cabeza y medito por varios minutos.

—Dos —dijo al fin.

—Treinta segundos —dijo en voz alta su tiempo para que los demás lo escuchasen.

Una vez más, todos se rieron.

—Solo uno... —comentó Yumichika.

—¿Perdón? —exclamo confundido Renji.

Esa pregunta obligó al resto a mirar al sujeto que descansaba tranquilamente en el sillón.

—Has dicho que solo un Noble ha solicitado el Kettou —recargo su cabeza en su mano—, cada año son menos las personas que luchan contra el General.

Renji bufó con hastió y rodó sus ojos antes de responderle.

—Es obvio —dejo lo que hacia—, el General es un hombre sumamente habilidoso —reitero—. No puede ser vencido por alguien inferior a él, mucho menos si este no ha tenido un entrenamiento militar real.

—Por eso —interrumpió Ayasegawa—, ¿no les parece extraño todo esto? —se recargo en el respaldo del sillón—. Solo un General podría hacerle frente y vencerlo —externo pesadamente—. Pero, todos sabemos que los combates entre los rangos más altos están prohibidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir Yumichika? —inquirió el calvo con cierta diversión que no paso desapercibida.

—Que nadie del Seireitei podría nunca vencer al General —dijo sin más— y los Nobles que hay, tal y como ha dicho Abarai carecen del entrenamiento militar apropiado.

—Entonces su hija se convertirá en una miko —se volteó con toda y silla Hisagi—, es algo que ya muchos cotillean por ahí.

—Yo también he oído esas cosas —dijo el rubio.

—Dudo mucho que el General Kuchiki permita que Rukia se convierta en una miko —hablo molesto el bermejo.

—Rukia, ¿eh? —Shūhei picoteó divertido el rostro del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonrojar en el acto. Acción que arranco varias carcajadas del resto.

—Me impresiona que tutees tan familiarmente su nombre —dijo asombrado el calvo— y más que nada porque es la hija de tu superior inmediato, sin contar —enumeraba con sus dedos— Noble, y pariente del Shōgun. Renji... ¿dime la cortejas en secreto?. ¿La has besado?.

El mencionado le arrojo el tintero.

—¡No digas estupideces —bramo iracundo— me meterás en problemas si algún superior te escucha! —externo sumamente serio. Que ya no daba paso alguno a más bromas por parte de nadie sobre ese tema en concreto. Abochornado el pelirrojo, oculto su rostro entre sus manos—. No hables sin saber...

Hacia un par de días, que el mismo General Kuchiki le insinúo sus intenciones de que desposase a su propia hija. En un primer momento, creyó haber malinterpretado sus palabras. Sin embargo, minutos después el Noble le expuso con mayor claridad lo que deseaba que él hiciera en un futuro muy cercano. Jamás se imagino que los dioses le sonrieran de esa manera. Renji, termino aceptando. Era una oportunidad única. Conocía a Rukia desde que era una niña, aunque en ese entonces era miembro de la servidumbre del Clan. Solo se le hizo una advertencia, que se mantuviese en completo silencio. Byakuya mismo daría a conocer la noticia una vez concluido el Hanimi.

—Yo escuche algo muy interesante —rompió el silencio el blondo— que puede que el mismo General Kuchiki, termine cediendo la mano de su hija un hombre de su confianza.

—¿Realmente? —inquirió el tatuado— pudiera ser... después de todo, ese afortunado obtendrá mucho más al desposarla —exhalo—. No sería mala idea si cualquiera pudiese pelear por su mano.

—¡Hisagi san! —advirtió peligrosamente el bermejo.

—Hablo en serio, Abarai —lo miro—. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, que al ser la única hija del General Kuchiki heredará todas las propiedades y el título del Clan —se levanto y cruzo de brazos—. Sin contar con su cercanía con el Shōgun. Ella es la fuente más cercana para cualquier hombre de ostentar este cargo máximo, Yamamoto no tiene descendencia y se dice...

—No hables más —susurro el rubio—. Podrías meternos en problemas a todos si alguien escuchase tus palabras, Hisagi san —silencio—. Parece como si tus intenciones fueran otras.

—Yo también creo que dejamos eso —acotó el calvo y también se puso de pie.

—Hisagi san tiene razón —entrelazo sus dedos el pelirrojo— por eso, el hombre que la despose tiene que ser alguien digno y que apruebe el General —suspiro— uno que jamás traicione al Shōgun...

—¿Hablas por lo que paso hace con el Clan Kurosaki? —comento inquieto Yumichika—. Los rumores dicen que el Kōtei continua defendiendo el nombre de Kurosaki Isshin —exclamo en voz muy baja temiendo ser escuchado que hablaba sobre un traidor que no debía ser nombrado.

El silencio se hizo profundo en esa habitación. Finalmente Renji, aporreó su escritorio y también se levanto. Se estiro e inhalo profundamente.

—Fuiste un afortunado al sobrevivir ese día —dijo el otro tatuado—, un verdadero milagro que te hallasen con vida.

Renji les dio la espalda y miro hacia la pared blanca.

—Conocí al General Kurosaki... era un buen hombre —cerró sus ojos—. El primer individuo que me trato como una persona, y no como un perro abandonado...

—_¡Vamos, atrapen a ese pequeño ladronzuelo! _—_gritaba encolerizado el hombre._

_Un comerciante, al cual le había sido tomado un melocotón. La fruta que el niño llevaba consigo, estaba podrida. Por ir viendo hacia atrás, específicamente hacia su perseguidor no reparo cuando un hombre vestido de negro salía de una taberna. Por lo cual el crió, colisiono contra este cuerpo; deteniendo su huida. El vendedor le dio alcance y comenzó a molerlo a golpes con un palo. Hasta que fue detenido por el mismo sujeto que le había impedido su escape al niño._

—_Tranquilo, es solo un niño _—_le quito el palo_—_ ¿qué te ha hecho?._

—_Shujin (8) _—_se inclino y lo saludo respetuosamente_—,_ ¡es un ladrón que ha estado hurtando mi mercancía desde hace días!._

_El shinigami se agacho y le abrió las manos al niño._

—_Esta fruta ya no sirve _—_miro al comerciante_—,_ no veo cual es el problema _—_se levanto_—_. ¿O es que intentas venderle a la gente este producto de mala calidad? _—_indago con voz tan dura que asusto al avaro comerciante._

—¡_No... no... shujin! _—_se agacho y suplico clemencia_—._ Este niño siempre, esta cerca de mi puesto y…_

_El hombre de negro lo silencio con una mano._

—_¿Es cierto lo que dice _—_se agacho una vez más_—_ hijo?._

_Silencio._

—_Yo solo tomo las frutas que él arroja al suelo _—_expreso franco_—_ ¡jamás he tomado nada más! _—_miro el fruto entre sus manos_—._ ¡Tengo hambre!... pero no quiero convertirme en ladrón _—_lo miro decidido_—_ por eso me llevo lo que él considera basura._

_El hombre que lo defendía le sonrió._

—_Ya no más, hijo _—_arrojo al suelo la fruta y lo levanto con él_—._ ¿Cómo te llamas?._

_Impresionado porque era la primera vez que un adulto se lo preguntaba, respondió lo más educado que pudo._

—_Abarai Renji._

—_Bien, yo son el General Kurosaki Isshin _—c_amino hacia el comerciante y le entrego una tablilla de oro._

—_A partir de hoy, yo cuidaré de ti... _—_dijo General._

—¿Renji?... —se le acerco el rubio y coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

La noche, finalmente había llegado.

—Podrán decir lo que deseen sobre el General Kurosaki —los miro—. Pero, para mi siempre será un gran hombre —enfatizó—, él me dio la oportunidad de no convertirme en un ladrón. Gracias a él, supe cual era mi destino...

Afonía.

—Esto ya está muy tenso —se sobo la nuca Hisagi— pasamos de algo divertido a la tragedia —exhalo—. Se que hoy nos toca y tendremos problemas con nuestro presupuesto. Pero, vayamos al Yoshiwara —sugirió y fue rápidamente aprobado por el resto.

El hombre que lo inspiro a ser lo que era hoy en día, sería alguien a quien Renji defendería a capa y espada. Aunque eso significase, ir contra los principios del Seireitei; inclusive contra su propio sueño.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tercera semana de Marzo…**

—Yoruichi san —se le acerco alegre Soi Fong, la cual la recibió en la habitación donde reposaba su hijo casi recién nacido.

—He venido a ver a este pequeño —se acerco e hizo un puchero—. ¡Está dormido, Soi Fong! —le reclamo.

—Acaba de dormirse —le informo.

—Bueno —hizo una sonrisa siniestra—, ven con tu adorada tía —lo despertó— Yuta kun —el niño lloro—. Calma, calma —lo mecía para que se tranquilizase— vamos, ya no llores.

Soi Fong suspiro derrotada. Su antigua protectora solía ir a ver a la familia entera, sin invitación alguna. Fue así desde que la morena se entero del embarazo de su antigua protegida. Mimaba demasiado a su hijo, pero no tenía las agallas para decírselo. Le estaba profundamente agradecida luego de la protección que el brindo, cuando el Clan Minamoto la despreció tres años atrás; aduciendo a una supuesta esterilidad de su parte.

—¿Le vas a dar de comer?.

—En un rato más, Yoruichi san —se sentó en un zabuton (9)— se durmió, mientras comía.

La invitada sonrió al mirar al pequeño en sus brazos.

—¿No ha llegado, aún Ukitake?.

—Él esta aquí —le informo— esta mañana no se sentía bien, así que envié a un mensajero a su Escuadra. Iemura san, le ha pedido que descanse en casa toda la semana —se preocupo—. Últimamente su salud ha decaído mucho y…

—¡Que cosas dices, mujer! —la reprendió por su excesiva ingenuidad—. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, que lo único que quiere ahora es pasar tiempo junto a este bodoque? —le hizo cosquilla—. ¿Verdad Ukitake? —miro la puerta de la habitación, que se abría en ese preciso momento—, ¡dile eso a tu mujer, para que no se preocupe más!.

Jūshirō Ukitake ingreso a la recámara de su esposa. Camino hacia ella, se sentó junto a su lado y al final como todo un caballero beso tiernamente la palma de su mano.

—Yoruichi san, tiene razón —le sonrió a la invitada— quiero estar junto a mi hijo todo el tiempo que pueda.

—¡Ukitake! —se enfado su esposa apartando su mano—. Estaba en verdad preocupada por tu salud.

—Lo siento —se excuso mirando a la invitada, que cargaba con mucho cariño a su hijo.

Soi Fong se había casado a la joven edad de quince años, con Minamoto Goro. Era la quinta esposa de este hombre. Al inicio su familia, recibió la oferta con gozo; ya que el Clan Fong no era tan importante en la Ciudad Estado. Por lo que realmente, fue obligada a desposar a este hombre ya maduro.

Sus dos primeros años dentro del Clan Minamoto, habían sido un verdadero sufrimiento para la mujer venida de un Clan menor. Los problemas, comenzaron al cabo de seis meses de su unión. Ya que Soi Fong, no daba muestras de estar a la espera del heredero de Goro. Su antiguo marido, solía quejarse constantemente de ella, con su familia. Al cabo de un año de matrimonio, la situación se volvió en verdad insoportable; ya no era únicamente Goro, sino los Fong, quienes la presionaban. ¿Pero, que podría ella hacer?. Eso se le escapaba de su control. Los abusos hacia ella, por parte de la familia de su esposo en ese momento no se hicieron esperar. Era verbalmente ultrajada, por los ancianos y estos le dieron un ultimátum. O daba a luz al heredero, o sería expulsada.

Poco después de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, su esposo regresó borracho del Yoshiwara y la arrojó a la calle. Era un día de invierno, aterrada contemplo como las enormes puertas de madera se cerraron frente a ella. La había levantado de su lecho, mientras dormía. Por lo que solo usaba una sencilla yukata. Cuando llego a su propio Clan, estos también la rechazaron; por la terrible vergüenza de haber entregado a una mujer estéril. Vago durante ese día, hasta que finalmente Yoruichi la encontró y se la llevó consigo. Su divorcio de Minamoto Goro, no tardo demasiado. Dos años enteros permaneció bajo el cuidado del Clan Shihōin. Más la mancha sobre Soi Fong, ya estaba hecha. Ningún hombre desposaría a una mujer infértil, había escuchado en varias ocasiones.

Hasta que por azares del destino, el General Jūshirō Ukitake comenzó a cortejarla. Acción que la tomo desprevenida y la asusto ante una segunda vivencia similar, por ello trato de alejarlo. En cuanto, Yoruichi se enteró la reprendió duramente. No fue hasta que el hombre le expuso sus razones que Soi Fong comenzó a ceder. Le dijo que no importaba, si era o no capaz de engendrar; necesitaba a una mujer que lo cuidase en sus días de enfermedad.

Por lo que con la bendición de Shihōin Yoruichi, contrajo segundas nupcias con el General Jūshirō Ukitake. En menos de un año, todos recibieron una sorpresa desmedida, Soi Fong daba a luz al tan anhelado heredero del Clan de su nuevo esposo. Poco después de su vigésimo cumpleaños. Noticia que cayó como un balde de agua fría, para el Clan Minamoto, que comenzó a preguntarse sobre la posibilidad de Goro por engendrar. Por lo cual, los otros cinco Clanes que habían entregado a una mujer a este hombre, sospechaban que estas no eran culpables. De hecho la familia de su sexta esposa, ya había iniciado los trámites de divorcio. Pero, no había rastro alguno de la primera desposada.

—¿Y, para cuando le darán un hermano o hermana a Yuta kun? —inquirió curiosa y se carcajeo al ver el rojo rostro apoderarse de su antigua protegida.

Quien apenada bajo su cabeza, y no fue capaz de hacerle algún reproche. Ukitake, solo sonrió ante la actitud de Soi Fong.

—Lo prudente sería esperar un poco —hablo él.

—Me parece bien —respondió la morena— ya falta muy poco para el Hanami —miro hacia el jardín que ya intentaba despertar de su letargo—. Me sigue impresionando tu habilidad con las plantas, Ukitake.

—Hablando de eso —capto la atención la joven madre al hablar— ¿no le habías dicho Ukitake que solo una persona solicito el Kettou, al General Kuchiki?.

—Si —respondió la invitada— ha sido el Clan Ōmaeda.

Ukitake se puso pensativo y rasco su barbilla un tiempo más.

—El año entrante, ya no habrán más ofertas, ¿ya ha pensado Byakuya lo que hará?.

Yoruichi amplió una enorme sonrisa.

—Dará su mano en matrimonio a su Capitán de Escuadra.

—¿Renji kun? —dijo impresionado— su Capitán… —sonrió— Es un buen hombre, aunque debe de corregir ciertas conductas suya —exhalo— le costará trabajo adaptarse a las estrictas normas del Clan Kuchiki.

—No más de lo que le costo obtener el cargo de Capitán en su Escuadra —se levanto y le entrego a Soi Fong su hijo— necesita un cambio de pañales —le susurro.

La mujer de cabellera negra se levanto y fue hacia la habitación anexa. Dejo solo a los dos viejos amigos.

—Es realmente desdichada la suerte de nosotras las mujeres… —se paro en el corredor que daba la entrada al jardín—. Me alegro que hayas tenido a un varón.

Ukitake la miro de perfil, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

—Deberías de contraer segundas nupcias, Yoruichi san.

Ella solo miro el estanque de los peces koi.

—El único a quien quiero ya no está más aquí —suspiro—. Termine enamorándome de un hombre a quien mi Clan jamás aceptara… Por ello decidí al divorciarme, el no ceder el poder que he obtenido. Y mi libertad…

—Pero, la vida no es siempre lo que deseamos —la contradijo.

—Ukitake… —lo miro— a diferencia suya, nosotras las mujeres no tenemos elección de a quien desposaremos y deberemos de guardar fidelidad, a menos que seamos viudas o divorciadas.

—No te preocupes por Rukia chan —la ánimo— Renji kun es un buen hombre, a pesar de sus vicios de juventud. La conoce desde que ella solo tenía dos años, estoy seguro que será un magnifico esposo

—Hace días que tengo una extraña sensación, Ukitake —cerró sus ojos— tendré que ir al templo a pedirle a los dioses que me equivoque. Siento que algo va a pasar muy pronto —le susurro temerosa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Cuarta semana de Marzo…**

El palanquín (10) era llevado por cuatro hombres, por las calles del Seireitei. La mujer en el interior movió un poco la cortina que la protegía de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Se dirigía a visitar a una amiga que había contraído nupcias, hacia escasos cuatro meses. La última de hecho, con quien solía pasar antes algunas tardes. En ese entonces aún era Kotesu Kiyone. Llego a los portones de la propiedad del marido de su conocida. Un caballo pardo los escoltaba, y le abría el paso a la hija del General Kuchiki. Al llegar a la entrada principal, salió rápidamente la servidumbre al encuentro de la distinguida visita. Los hombres que cargaban su carruaje se hicieron a un lado, el varón en el caballo descendió del mismo. Una doncella se le acerco y la ayudo a salir de su transporte.

—Kuchiki dono —se agacho en respeto la sirvienta— la señora Kotsubaki la espera en la sala —se levanto— sígame por favor.

—Volveré antes del crepúsculo, para llevarla de vuelta a su casa, Kuchiki san —Rukia volteó hacia el pelirrojo.

Capitán de la Escuadra de su padre, el cual solía acompañarla en días recientes a casi cualquier salida de su hogar.

—De acuerdo —le dijo.

El bermejo, se inclino ligeramente ante la mujer. Subió a su corcel y se alejo. Rukia lo miro marcharse y suspiro. En privado y sin la presencia alguna de gente, solía llamarla por su nombre de pila; algo que su padre desconocía por completo. Más al encontrarse rodeados de alguien más, usaba un sufijo demasiado molesto para dirigirse a ella

—¡Rukia dono! —el abrazo de su amiga, la saco de sus pensamientos.

En vez de esperarla a que llegase a la sala, la castaña se le adelanto y fue a su encuentro. Alegre por verla, luego de tanto tiempo Rukia le devolvió el gesto y juntas caminaron hacia un área más privada, para conversar amenamente. Varias criadas adelantaron el kaiseki. (11)

—Me da mucho gusto que me visites, Rukia dono —se ánimo— tenía muchos deseos de verte.

La joven le sonrió y tomo un poco de comida antes de responderle.

—Las puertas de mi casa con gusto te recibirán cualquier día —le dio invitación abierta—, no creo que tu marido te lo prohíba.

Kiyone se sonrojo.

—Mi hermana, nos ha recomendado que no debo someterme a movimientos bruscos y constantes por los primeros meses.

—¿Estás de encargo? —inquirió abruptamente por la sorpresa.

Espero a que su amiga le informase apropiadamente sobre su estado, la cual avergonzada le asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Rukia se le acerco y la abrazó una vez más.

—Si… —habló para confirmarlo.

Koketsu Isane, era una joven partera muy solicitada por las familias aristócratas y bien pudientes. Ya que las cuestiones de esta índole permanecían bajo el serio escrutinio de las mujeres. Así, como los cuidados pertinentes en este estado. Quien se diese a respetar, jamás le preguntaría a ningún hombre.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —le dijo Rukia al separase—. Rezaré a los dioses por su felicidad futura.

Su rostro se puso un tanto melancólico. De entre las mujeres nobles en edad casadera, ella era la mayor. Su padre había decidido que quien quisiese desposarla, primero debía de ganarle en un Kettou. Y hacía cinco años que ningún hombre era capaz de vencerlo.

—¿Rukia? —picoteo su frente.

—Perdona, ¿para cuando esperan el alumbramiento?.

—Mi hermana ha dicho que será para mediados de otoño.

El resto de la tarde, trascurrió entre conversaciones banales y dudas de Rukia con respecto a la espera de una criatura. Finalmente, al cabo de lo que le pareció muy poco tiempo, le informaron que el Capitán Abarai había llegado por ella. Se despidió y subió a su carruaje. Al ver el cielo, supo que faltaba para el anochecer, se lamento por ello le habría gustado quedarse un poco más. Renji, había llegado antes del tiempo, desde el interior del palanquín, lo llamo. El Capitán se coloco junto a ella.

—Quisiera ir al Templo Fushimi Inari taisha (12) —pidió ella.

El pelirrojo, cavilo por varios segundos. Estaban a muy poca distancia el Templo, y aún había un buen sol. No estaría mal ceder ante su petición, sobre todo si esperaba que ambos tuviesen una buena relación en los próximos meses.

—Andando —le ordeno a la servidumbre, y giraron hacia la derecha.

Rukia descendió de su palanquín, esta vez ayudada por el Capitán. Mientras tanto, Renji mando descansar a los hombres. Frente a ellos, los toris (13) rojos y negros se alzaban imponentes en la entrada propiamente dicha a uno de los santuarios más sagrados de la ciudad.

—Iré —le informo el hombre, y ella le negó.

—Quiero ir sola —demando con firmeza.

—No es propio que una Noble marche sin la compañía de un hombre que la proteja —contradijo.

—¡Por, Dios Renji! —lo miro molesta—. ¿Que puede pasarme en un Templo? —lo encaro—, no tardare —comenzó a caminar por entre los toris, y de inmediato sintió como era seguida muy de cerca por el joven Capitán. Recordó cuando niña, que su padre y abuelo solían llevarla casi a diario. Había contado el número exacto de escalones que la llevaban a la cima de la colina, eran doscientos ocho—. ¡Renji!.

—La instrucción que recibí del General, era llevarte a visitar a Kotsubaki Kiyone e ir luego a casa —le comento muy serio—. Si tu padre se entera que has marchado sola al Templo me reprenderá duramente.

Silencio.

—¡No soy una inútil!.

—No digo que lo seas, solo que eres mujer y…

—¡Basta! —alzo su voz y lo silencio—. Si vas a ir aunque no quiera, quédate al menos a treinta pasos de mí —le dio la espalda y camino— pareces un perro que solo sabe seguirme.

Continuo con andar entre los toris, al final de aquella la larga escalinata descansaba apaciblemente el Templo de su infancia. Renji se reprendió a sí mismo, no esperaba que ella se enfadase tanto. Poco después de seguirla en la distancia medito sus palabras.

—_Pareces un perro que solo sabe seguirme._

—Un perro… —se dijo— creo que siempre lo he sido, Rukia —suspiro—. Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es mirarte desde la distancia. Me eras inalcanzable, como una estrella en el cielo —sonrió para sí— pero, ya no más. Este mono esta a punto de atraparte entre sus manos.

Rukia llego hasta lo alto de la colina. Miro de soslayo, y vio como Renji se detenía a la distancia que ella le indico. Realmente, la había dado su espacio tal y como ella lo solicito. Se entristeció, en ocasiones deseaba que su amigo de infancia, no siguiese tan fielmente las palabras de su padre o las de ella misma, nunca estaba de más romper las reglas de vez en cuando. Deseo que pese a su berrinche de andar sola, este mejor hubiese caminado a su lado ese breve recorrido.

Cuando se alejo de la escalinata e iba rumbo al Templo, miro la espalda de tres individuos que estaban en sus propios rezos; dos hombres y una mujer. Los cascabeles sonaron, dando por finalizado la oración del trío. Uno de los hombres, arrojo una tablilla de oro como parte de su limosna. Todos dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Este hombre, que había arrojado el oro capto su atención. Era el más alto de los tres, lo más distintivo era su cabellera anaranjada y ceño fruncido.

Solo un breve instante, un momento, en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Rukia, se sintió completamente indefensa ante esos ojos ámbar que la miraban. No fue capaz de avanzar, en consecuencia fue él quien se acercaba hacia ella. A cada paso que daba este hombre, sentía ella como su corazón latía más y más rápido. Percibió muy claramente el golpeteo contra su pecho. Avergonzada ante esto, rompió el contacto visual. Y tembló ligeramente, cuando estas personas se acercaban hacia ella.

—¡Idiota, arrojaste una tablilla de oro al Templo! —le reclamo el otro hombre—. ¿Sabes todo lo que pudimos haber comprado con eso?.

—Si pensabas en cosas para ese jabalí, ¡olvídalo Ganju! —enfatizó molesto— ya no gastaremos más en esa bestia tuya.

—¡Oye, Bonnie tiene sentimientos! —se ofendió—. ¡Dile algo a tu hermano!.

La mujer de cabellera negra, solo se les adelanto y al pasar junto a Rukia le sonrió sutilmente; no formaría parte de esa discusión.

Cuando estos hombres, caminaron ahora a su lado Rukia alzo su rostro y nuevamente percibió esa sensación en su interior. Solo fue el instante en que dura un paso, que Ichigo admiro esas orbes violetas que sintió como su alma era atrapada por estas. Refunfuñó ante tan inverosímil pensamiento.

—¿Kaien dono? —se dijo ella.

Rukia estuvo tentada a mirar el andar de este hombre. Más al recordar la presencia de Renji detrás de ella no lo hizo. No quería darle motivos falsos al Capitán Abarai, para iniciar una disputa; con ese hombre que veía por primera vez. Pero, que a pesar de todo le resultaba extrañamente familiar esa persona. Escucho la discusión entre los varones el volverse menos audible, hasta que ya no fue capaz de percibirla. Ella, llevo sus manos a su pecho y las sujeto con fuerza, su corazón aún latía demasiado rápido.

—¿Rukia? —El pelirrojo toco su hombro con delicadeza, al verla detenerse de esa manera. Y sobre todo al verla tan emancipada en sus pensamientos —. ¿Te han hecho algo esos individuos? —espero— de ser así, entonces yo defenderé tu honor —ya llevaba su mano a su katana, dispuesto a proteger la dignidad de la dama.

Sin embargo, Rukia lo detuvo.

—Solo recordé algo que debía hacer —mintió— es todo Renji —suspiro pesadamente—. Ya que estás aquí, a pesar de mi petición —se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar enojada— tendrás que rezar junto a mí, y dar una generosa limosna al Templo.

El bermejo se rió de la situación y acepto. Llegaron juntos y Rukia hizo sonar los cascabeles, de esa manera ambos comenzaron sus respectivos rezos. Su intención de ir al Templo esa tarde, era el pedir por la buena fortuna de Kiyone. Más ahora sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Y por más que lo deseaba no podía sacarse esa mirada ámbar de su cabeza. Sería egoísta lo que pediría.

—Por favor —suplico— aunque solo sea una vez más, permítanme volver a ver a ese hombre… —rogó— se los pido.

Renji ya había finalizado con su rezo, y la miraba de soslayo a la joven que se presionaba en su suplica a los dioses. Era una mujer menuda y delicada. Y, porque no decirlo e camino más fácial hacia el éxito que tanto ansiaba. Desposándola solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiese llegar a ostentar el cargo de General. Ya no estaría limitado al no ser hijo de nadie, tomando el apellido Kuchiki el poder estaría en la palma de su mano.

Lo que el pelirrojo no sabía, es que en ocasiones los dioses responden muy rápido a las suplicas humanas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El caos en el Junrinan, donde habitan todos aquellos que no procedían de algún Clan era más que evidente. Justo al amanecer daría inicio el Hanimi en una ceremonia a puertas cerradas en el Seireitei, y con esta la tan anhelada celebración anual. Había tanta gente en las calles que era difícil el andar. Hombres parloteando a los visitantes a destiempo de posadas parar pasar las festividades, de establos aún desocupados para las bestias a vender, puestos de comida y demás. Las tabernas, donde se reunían estaban a reventar; inclusive había gente en espera de ocupar algún asiento en alguna de ellas. Las Geishas, caminaban elegantemente por varias calles con sus exquisitos kimonos; mientras arrancaban miradas libidinosas en su andar. Los shinigamis en guardia, se mantenían apostados en varios rincones, para evitar cualquier tipo de disputa. Ya sea por los excesos del sake, dinero o mujer de por medio.

La calle por la cual se paseaban, era una de las más concurridas y cercanas al Yoshiwara. Ichigo caminaba del brazo de una mujer que hacia años fue la orian (14) más famosa de este distrito, en ataño se le conocía como la Hisuisairen (15) o "sirena de jade"; lo que dejaba impasible a más de uno en su andar. A pesar de no haber estado en la ciudad durante años, aún era fácilmente reconocida por su majestuosa cabellera verde. Juntos ingresaron al barrio del placer. Cuando trabajaba, era la más cotizada de la Kurēnhausu (16). En realidad, es el hombre junto al cual ella marcha que intriga mucho más que incluso su regreso a ese lugar. Ya que nunca nadie lo ha viso jamás.

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, había sido comprada por quien ahora se hacía llamar el Maestro de la Zanpakutō. Aunque, ahora él se dedicaba a otros oficios.

Las primeras lámparas cubiertas con el rojo característico que le da el nombre al distrito fueron encendidas. La hora de la puja por las cortesanas estaba por empezar. Varios hombres corrieron a sus casas preferidas para adquirir por varias horas a las mujeres en cuestión.

—¿Y cómo ha estado la pequeña? —hablo con esa voz entre infantil y lujuriosa la mujer.

—Deberías verla por ti misma, Nell —sonrió complacido— pero, te aseguro que esta muy bien. He cumplido con mi promesa de cuidarla, tal y como te lo dije.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

—Ella quería venir, pero no lo considere prudente. Ganju aún esta molesto conmigo por hace unos días —hablo mal de él—. Ya verá, que cuando menos se lo espere asaré a ese jabalí suyo.

La mujer solo negó divertida con su cabeza y se acurrucó más al brazo de su acompañante.

—Ya que estamos por aquí, no quieres ir a la Kurēnhausu —sugirió picarona la mujer—, ¿Ichigo?.

—¡Nell —reprocho rojo del rostro— no he venido a buscar placer carnal! —evito mirarla—. Además, tu vienes conmigo.

—Si es por mí ni te preocupes, primor.

—Sabes, bien que quiero —resoplo con poca paciencia— verlo a él —se detuvo—. ¿Dónde está?.

Ella alzó sus hombros.

—Lo vi salir hace varios días de la shoppu (17), me dijo que viniera a la ciudad y que aquí nos encontraríamos —medito—. Eso fue hace dos semanas.

—Y, yo llevo aquí casi una semana en una posada esperándolo —camino molesto—. ¿Tiene idea de lo que es estar junto a Ganju tanto tiempo?.

—Yo creo que quiere que adquieras el don de la paciencia —le dio alcance—. Pero, eres un caso perdido…

—Así, que tendré que esperar a que se digne en aparecerse —dijo él.

—A lo mucho serán unos quince días más —le informo— no puede estar muy lejos de la shoppu y además no es bien recibido en la Ciudad Estado —respondió ella.

Ichigo rodó sus ojos y se quejó.

—Me envió una carta, donde me citaba en un lugar especifico. En el Templo Fushimi Inari taisha, y me hace esperar como un idiota —avanzaba a grandes pasos—. Ya verá cuando lo tenga enfrente —externo él apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

—Si quieres yo puedo decirte algunas cosas, Ichigo —él se detuvo—. Y ni se te ocurra decir que por ser mujer no puedo saber de estos temas.

—Dime, primero. ¿Por qué estamos en el Yoshiwara? —indago el hombre turbado de ver a tantos libidinosos.

—Me dio nostalgia eso es todo —acotó la mujer—. Es difícil el olvidad de donde vinimos.

—Si... es difícil olvidar el pasado... He esperado casi quince años para reivindicar el nombre de mi Clan y limpiar el nombre de mi padre.

—La venganza no debe ser nunca el camino por el que marches —le indico—. ¿No te lo dijo Kaien dono?.

—No puedo seguir adelante, hasta que sepa porque mis padres, mis amigos y demás fueron masacrados de esa forma —le susurro—. Y tener una razón valida para vivir oculto todos estos años.

La mujer se cruzo de brazos, lo tomo de la mano y anduvieron hacia la salida del Yoshiwara.

—Has de saber que tu progenitor no fue el único General muerto en esa época —le informo en un susurro casi imperceptible— aunque su deceso no fue como el de tus padres, la suya genero una fuerte controversia en el Seireitei. Su asesinato es algo que aún hoy en día no tiene respuesta.

—¿Y eso a mi qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. Me importa un comino eso.

Nell le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Tienes muy poca paja ahí —señalo— tocar al Shōgun para la gente como nosotros nos es inalcanzable, pero no para el Clan Kuchiki o... —guardo silencio, después de todo Ichigo no lo sabía.

—¿Espera?... —la interrumpió—. ¿Eso a que viene con ese estúpido rumor en torno a mi padre?.

Silencio.

—Hay muchos cabos sueltos con esos sucesos, Ichigo. Pero, el Kōtei no considera a tu Clan como traidores —silencio—. Mejor vamos a relajarnos, ¿te parece? —no hubo respuesta—. Vayamos a un lugar que me recomendó Pesche.

Pero, en realidad él hombre que la había comprado se lo había ordenado. Por la dirección dada por su sirviente, llegó aun lugar donde combinaban el alcohol, las apuesta, el dinero rápido y la fuerza bruta de los escarabajos de pelea. Hombres venideros del país, iban a la casa de kabuto. A ganar dinero en los combates de escarabajos.

Llegaron, y de inmediato les dieron paso. Más que nada por que admiraban la marcha de la antigua Hisuisairen. Verla luego de tantos años, era un gozo a la pupila. Para muchos, se había vuelto mucho más hermosa. Arribaron al centro de la disputa, justo cuando el escarabajo negro vencía a su oponente en el kabuto sumo. Varios de los que ganaron la apuesta, tirotearon alegres por el triunfo y el dinero ganado en esos escasos minutos. El dueño del insecto vencedor, era un shinigami que no estaba de servicio esa noche. Este sujeto, se agazapo dichoso junto a su diminuta bestia vencedora. El negociante entrego el dinero a sus respectivos nuevos dueños.

—Vamos, porque no haces una apuesta —le sugirió alegre la mujer— para amenizar la noche.

—Voy a perder dinero —Nell le hizo un puchero e Ichigo término cediendo. Aposto contra el retador del escarabajo negro—. Más te vale que gane —le dijo.

El negociante pasó hacia el resto de los apostadores de la noche. Aunque todos lo hacían a favor del campeón, solo Ichigo al desconocer al contendiente próximo lo favoreció. Y perdería mucho si este no ganaba, una tablilla completa de oro. Los murmullos por la única mujer no se hicieron esperar, y por el dinero en juego.

—¿No es la Hisuisairen? —indago Ayasegawa.

Ikkaku, que se encontraba en el centro del cuadrilátero junto con su insecto alzo la vista.

—Lo es —le afirmo—, que sorpresa —coloco una mano bajo su mentón— que se le permita salir de la shoppu en compañía de otro hombre —sonrió divertido—. Si ella esta aquí, significa entonces que el Maestro de Zanpakutō puede que este cerca. Podría desatarse un rumor nada agradable.

—Tal vez es lo que él desee —hablo Yumichika.

—Si —expreso con hastió el calvo—. Ese sujeto siempre me dio mala espina y no estaba tan equivocado, mira lo que hizo.

Justo antes de que la conversación continuase, se les acerco alguien más. Aramaki Makizō, mejor conocido como Maki Maki por el apodo impuesto por la sobrina del General Kenpachi.

—¡Oh, esto si que no creerá señor! —estaba jubiloso— ese tipo que acompaña a la Hisuisairen, ha apostado una tablilla de oro contra su escarabajo

Ikkaku amplió una gran sonrisa altanera. Y se carcajeo seguido de su inseparable amigo, con lo cual lograron que el resto los mirase, incluyendo al reciente apostador y su acompañante.

—Será el dinero más fácil que me he ganado —se agacho y miro radiante a su insecto—. ¡Vamos amigo, humillemos a ese crío estúpido!.

Pasaron varios minutos más. Llego el contrincante del campeón negro. Se trataba de un insecto relativamente pequeño en comparación con su adversario, este era de la mitad de su tamaño y de un color pardo. Los respectivos dueños, encararon en el aire a los escarabajos para incitarlos al futuro combate; después se agacharon y los colocaron sobre un pilar elevado donde disputarían la victoria. El negociante se acerco, para evitar cualquier fraude y dar inicio.

—¡Preparados, están preparados! —repitió en voz alta—. ¡Ahora señores! —exclamo a todo pulmón.

Ordenó y ambos dueños liberaron a sus respectivos insectos. Los gritos por la lucha dieron inicio. En un primer instante, todos auguraban la victoria del escarabajo negro el cual había acorralado a su adversario contra los límites del cuadrilátero. Y parecería que iba a ganar una vez más. No obstante, el pequeño escarabajo se movió con rapidez por debajo del cuerpo del gigante y atravesó con su cuerno el cuerpo del mayor. Se formo un silencio sepulcral, junto con un estupor anonadado; mientras miraban como este movía sus patas y moría.

Todo eso le pareció irreal, a los que habían apostado al escarabajo negro.

El negociante se acerco y comprobó que no existía fraude alguno, lo que arranco gritos de descontento hacia el shinigami calvo. El cual miro como le era entregado al sujeto de cabellera anaranjada un gran saco de dinero, comenzaron a insultar al dueño del escarabajo perdedor. Ichigo y Nell estaban por retirarse cuando, fueron llamados.

—¡Eh, tu pelo pinto! —bramo Ikkaku y todos guardaron silencio en el acto, mientras el calvo le llamo—. ¡Mírame fraudulento! —espetó con fuerza.

—¿Fraudulento? —repitió con poca paciencia Ichigo mientras se giraba y lo miraba—. Si tu bestia perdió, pues mala suerte a ti, shinigami —siseó— simplemente, hoy no es tu noche.

Le dio la espalda una vez más y salió en compañía de Nell, de la casa de sumo. Pero, al llegar a la calle este individuo le dio alcance y lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo. La gente que transitaba al ver lo que sucedía se distanciaron prudentemente, y los curiosos no se hicieron esperar. Pronto una gran aglomeración los rodeó por completo.

—¡Devuélveme mi dinero —ordeno— y te dejaré ir sin un solo rasguño! —lo amenazo el calvo.

—Déjame pasar y no te mataré, shinigami! —le espetó duramente.

Ikkaku se impresiono por la forma en que le hablo, al final esto solo lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Coloco la guarda de su katana por sobre su nuca, y rió con suma prepotencia, seguro de su fuerza.

—Te voy a matar por eso, niño —desdeño furioso—. ¡Prepárate! —bramo esto último.

—¡No es de hombres el atacar a alguien desarmado! —grito Nell.

Los murmullos de aprobación ante las palabras de ella comenzaron de inmediato. Molesto por el perjurio que se le estaba adjudicando de amenazar a un hombre sin katana, el calvo vociferó y acallo el chisme a su alrededor.

—¡Aramaki! —alzo su voz. El sujeto apodado Maki Maki llego al ser llamado casi de forma instantánea, y se agacho ante su superior—. ¡Dale tu katana! —ordeno y le sonrió al tipo que tenía frente a él— así, no podrá decir nada cuando lo corte en pedacitos.

—¡Pe… pero —balbuceó el bigotudo—, me costo casi un año de salario el comprar esta arma!.

Ikkaku lo miro con poca paciencia.

—Si se rompe, yo mismo te la repondré mañana —le susurro— ¡dásela! —demando.

—Por favor —se les acerco Yumichika— Hisuisairen —la llamo— será mejor alejarse —sugirió con prudencia.

Nell miro suplicante a Ichigo, y este le sonrió.

—Cuando esto termine te invitaré unas albóndigas dulces —le entrego Ichigo el dinero recién ganado— guarda esto un momento.

Todos se alejaron y les dieron el muy necesario espacio que necesitarían los próximos combatientes.

Ambos desenvainaron las katanas.

Ikkaku de inmediato tomo su postura de ataque. Por otra parte, su parte su oponente miraba desinteresado la katana que sostenía y la tomaba entre sus manos como si nunca antes hubiese tenido alguna arma de filo. El calvo mojo sus labios con su lengua, el ganarle iba a serle tan fácil que hasta sentía pena por el tipo. Sin esperar nada más, arremetió de inmediato.

Más el calvo no se espero lo que sucedió a continuación. Los reflejos de su oponente fueron muy rápidos, lo esquivo justo a tiempo al dar un paso hacia atrás. Ichigo presuroso lo ataco con la katana, más la experiencia del shinigami salió a flote. Coloco la guarda de su arma y detuvo la arremetida del chico.

Esto obligo a Ichigo, a girar trescientos grados por sobre sí mismo para sacar la katana, y de esta manera ambos se alejaron un par de metros por la inercia de sus acciones. Ikkaku estaba sorprendido por la agilidad del muchacho.

Volvió el shinigami a arremeter contra él. Ichigo se defendió justo a tiempo, el filo de la katana parecía que le iba a dar de lleno. En un puro instinto de supervivencia, el joven se arqueó hacia atrás, el arma logro rozar muy poco su frente, apenas sintió que el borde pasó y él caía al suelo; lanzó una fuerte patada que golpeó la quijada del shinigami con bastante fuerza. Ambos yacían en la tierra por distintas razones. Ikkaku fue el primero en ponerse en pie, y escupió la sangre de su boca; mientras miraba receloso al individuo frente a él, cuando se levantaba. Y limpiaba el joven en el acto la sangre que brotaba por su frente.

—Dime una cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?.

—Ichigo.

—Ichigo, ¿eh?. Bonito nombre.

—¿Tú crees?. Eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

—Ah… Los hombres que tienen la palabra "ichi" en su nombre suelen tener mucho talento y poder… ¡Yo soy Madarame Ikkaku, Teniente del pelotón tres, Escuadra Once! —externo a viva voz y con fuerza—. Ya que ambos llevamos la palabra "ichi" en nuestros nombres, ¡hagamos que el combate sea fantástico!.

—¡Seguro! —respondió Ichigo.

Al terminar con su presentación, varios se horrorizaron. El tipo a quien ese chico enfrentaba lo mataría sin lugar a duda, le sería imposible hacerle frente a un oficial de tan alto rango. Nuevamente las estocadas iban y venían. Y ahora Ikkaku no se contenía, atacaba con todo. Sin embargo, comenzó a frustrarse rápidamente ante el intercambio de cada espada; ya que era respondido de igual manera. Comenzó a preguntarse, sino pertenecería a alguna escuadra.

—¿Eres un shinigami, Ichigo?.

—No.

—Veo…

No indago más el calvo. Solo rasguños, nada de gravedad era el resultado de los primeros quince minutos de enfrentamiento. Ya era momento de ponerle un fin a eso. Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa, cuando Ikkaku salto. Confiado ante un ataque similar con la funda de la katana se preparo. En último momento, el pelón giro en el aire y aterrizo justo detrás de él.

—Todo shinigami, sabe que no puedes atacar dos veces de la misma forma.

Ichigo uso la katana con sus dos manos. Si lo golpeaba de frente, seguro que moriría. En ese momento Ikkaku no contó con que se defendería justo a tiempo, Ichigo giro y el golpe solo le dio en su mano derecha. La sangre comenzó a gotear sobre el miembro herido.

Rodó por el suelo y se alejo de Ikkaku.

—Duele, ¿verdad?. Creo que ya no podrás usar la katana con esa mano. Soy una persona generosa, así que solo dame mi dinero y dejare que te vayas vivito y coleando.

Durante su plática con Ichigo, este se coloco un pañuelo haciendo un torniquete práctico y rápido en el medio del combate.

—¡Bien! —se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Eh?, que… —hablo el calvo.

Esta ocasión fue Ikkaku quien la sorpresa lo envolvió. Ichigo se abalanzo y de no haber sido por sus años en combate, habría muerto en ese preciso momento.

—Parece que ya has terminado de hablar. Esto acaba de empezar Ikkaku, ¡la próxima vez serás tu el que no pueda sostener la katana!.

—Eres muy arrogante… ¡mocoso! —se rió de él—. ¿Dices que dentro de poco no podré sostener mi arma? —se puso en una postura altiva— tus palabras son muy atrevidas, Ichigo. ¡Pero no se en que basas esa confianza! —le gritó.

Molesto por su franco cinismo, Ikkaku se abalanzo. Ambos ya estaban fatigosos, no obstante, ninguno lo manifestaba tan abiertamente. En un descuido por parte del shinigami, finalmente Ichigo le pudo quitar la funda de su arma.

—¿Cansado, Ikkaku?.

—En tus sueños…

Alertados por una disputa, varios shinigamis de servició llegaron al lugar en cuestión.

—¿Ayasegawa?.

—¿Iba san, Sasakibe san? —se sorprendió de verlos ahí y suspiro— lamento los inconvenientes de Ikkaku.

Los recién llegados miraron el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. A los oficiales a la distancia, Sasakibe Chōjirō les indicó que no se movieran.

—No se preocupe, Hisuisairen —intentó reconfortar a la mujer a su lado Ayasegawa— Ikkaku no matará a su acompañante.

Los otros dos hombres, miraron con asombro a la antigua oiran.

—Yo no me preocupo por Ichigo —le dijo con la vista en el combate—, sino por su amigo —le indico con su índice—. Mire bien, él perderá… —susurro.

Todos miraron con interés los últimos momentos del combate.

—¡Vamos hombre, ríndete —le ordeno el shinigami— estás herido y cansado!. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder aguantar?.

—Creo… que ya le estoy cogiendo el truco —hablo Ichigo.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con sorpresa Ikkaku.

—No lo has captado, ¿cierto?... —le desdeño con una sonrisa de superioridad—. ¿Hace cuanto que ya no eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo, Ikkaku? —limpió parte del sudor en su frente.

Al shinigami, le costaba respirar. Y jadeaba más de lo habitual por llenar de aire sus pulmones, Ichigo estaba en lo cierto; quien realmente estaba cansado era él.

—¡Te lo voy a decir una vez más, Ikkaku. Tu eres el siguiente que… no va a poder sostener su katana! —vocifero a todo pulmón.

Ahora, fue Ichigo quien salto y de una sola estocada lo hirió de gravedad en su pecho. Fragmentando la katana en dos, cuando el calvo intentó inútilmente el defenderse. Tambaleante ante lo que le había sucedido dio varios pasos hacia atrás, mirando estupefacto la empuñadura rota de su arma.

—¿Ikkaku? —externo con horror, Ayasegawa e intentó ir en su ayuda, más fue detenido por Iba.

—Es una pelea de uno contra uno —le susurro— si lo ayudas ahora, perderá todo su orgullo como shinigami —lo sujeto con más firmeza—. Si él ha decidido morir peleando —lo soltó—, ¡déjalo!.

Madarame comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado, mientras admiraba su katana rota.

—¿Qué pasa, aún no te rindes? —le hablo Ikkaku— ¡Oh!, que lástima… aún puedo… ¡Sostener mi katana! —le grito, mientras se acercaba a Ichigo—. Sólo conseguirás que suelte la empuñadura de mi arma. ¡Arrancándome las dos manos! —le expreso en voz alta.

Se aproximaba con gran velocidad.

—¡Suéltala —le ordeno— he dicho que la sueltes —demando— ya se ha acabado!. ¡Sabes perfectamente que has perdido! —le grito.

Solo cinco pasos los separaban de lo inevitable.

—¡Yo, Madarame Ikkaku Teniente del General Zaraki!. ¡Jamás escaparé de un combate como un cobarde! —rugió con ímpetu.

—¡Demasiado lento! —vociferó con firmeza.

Con su último ataque, Ichigo arremetió de lleno contra su brazo derecho; haciéndole una herida mucho más profunda de la que Ikkaku le había hecho. Paso justo a su lado, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo inconsciente. Los shinigamis presentes se acercaron rápidamente, y la gente comenzó a conglomerarse alrededor del herido. El vencedor se alejo.

—Toma —le entrego la katana a su dueño—, espero que mejore.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba Nell, la cual de inmediato comprobó la magnitud de las heridas. Suspiro con alivio, al constatar que no eran tan peligrosas como se veían. Juntos dejaron la calle. Ella miro hacia el segundo piso de la casa de sumo. Al parecer las cosas se adelantaban, tal y como se había previsto por el hombre que la había comprado hace años en la Kurēnhausu. Vería nuevamente a esa pequeña niña, que Ichigo salvo de un cruel destino.

Desde el segundo piso se podía escuchar perfectamente el ajetreo que había ocasionado Ichigo, en su encuentro con el Teniente Madarame Ikkaku. El único hombre cerró la ventana e invito a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban que se sentase sobre los zabuton.

—¿Sigues pensando que no esta listo? —encendió una vela e ilumino el recinto completo.

—Es solo un Teniente —desdeño—. ¿Y viste como lo dejo? —fumo de su kiresu— ¡Urahara!.

El rubio cubrió parte de su rostro con su abanico y suspiro.

—El Teniente Madarame Ikkaku, es alguien muy fuerte —les informo— no ha sido la suerte lo que le dio la victoria a Ichigo.

Kūkaku líder del Clan Shiba rechisto y evitó mirarlo.

—¿Kūkaku san, Urahara san? —hablo la mujer más joven de cabellera clara y mirada complaciente— mi aniki (17) esta listo para lo que esta por venir —se levanto y camino hacia la ventana— ha esperado mucho tiempo —la abrió y dejo que la luz de la luna se filtrase—. Es momento de conocer la verdad de todo —volteó hacia ellos— de limpiar el nombre de todos los que murieron por nosotros.

La venganza no era el camino por el cual se debe seguirr, pero un corazón lleno de odio no piensa en nada más. Hasta que encuentre una razón, para continuar e Ichigo esta a solo un paso de encontrarlo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

"Camelina marchita"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ En esta historia, usaré muchas palabras japonesas; para darle una mayor credibilidad a la narración.

+ No existen los samuráis, propios de este periodo. En su defecto los reemplazaré por el cargo de shinigamis, de igual manera visten como en la serie.

+ Los cargos entre los rangos están movidos en esta historia. Irán desde Generales, Capitanes, Tenientes, Subteniente, cabos y demás.

+ No será un triángulo amoroso entre Ichigo x Rukia x Renji (ya saben que puedo hacer cosas más entretenidas). El verdadero triángulo ni se lo imaginan, (descartado Ichigo x Rukia x Kaien).

+ Hay parlamentos propios del manga (pelea entre Ichigo e Ikkaku), otra parte es inventada.

+ Las mujeres que menciono (cabello negro y cabellera clara), a las que no les doy nombre por el momento. No son Karin ni Yuzu.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kōtei, _emperador __literalmente en japonés_.  


+ (2) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (3) Kiresu_,_ _es el término __japonés__ para la __pipa__ japonesa antigua._

+ (4) Kettou,_ duelo japonés._

+ (5) Marenoshin, _padre de Ōmaeda_

+ (6) Miko, _son_ _sirvientes de los templos Shinto japoneses_. _Siempre eran vírgenes durante toda su vida._

+ (7) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (8) Shujin_, amo en japonés_

+ (9) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse_

+ (10) Palanquín, _especie de_ _silla o litera usada en Oriente para llevar en ellas a las personas importantes._

+ (11) Kaiseki, _cocina cortesana de varios platillo. Normalmente se sirve durante la cena._

+ (12) Fushimi Inari taisha_, templo de la religión Shinto, es la casa del espíritu de Inari._

+ (13) Tori, _arco tradicional japonés._

+ (14) Oiran, _cortesana de alto rango._

+ (15) Hisuisairen, _"Sirena de jade" literalmente en japonés._

+ (16) Kurēnhausu, _"Casa de la grulla" literalmente en japonés_

+ (17) Shoppu, _tienda japonés._

+ (18) Aniki, _honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. Camelina marchita

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza... era su ley... Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**Camelina marchita**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Un delicado pie_

_vadea el agua primaveral, _

_nublándola"_

- Yosa Buson -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Cuando el ajetreo normal en la Kurēnhausu (1) comenzó, fue la señal de que el día finalmente había surgido. Se revolvió un poco en el futon, pero la figura a su lado se mantuvo impasible. Suspiro y cubrió momentáneamente sus ojos con ayuda de su antebrazo izquierdo. En la primavera, el astro del cielo mañanero iluminaba más prontamente los días. Se sentó y contemplo la espalda desnuda de la mujer con la cual paso la noche. Sonrió satisfecho de su hombría, habían sido unos encuentros intensos para ambos. Se levantó y arrojó las sábanas para cubrirla totalmente del poco frío que aún se percibía, puesto que al parecer él las había tomado por completo. Busco entre las prendas esparcidas por la habitación su uniforme, y muy lentamente se vistió. Murmurándose que durante las festividades le tocaría estar de servicio y en especial en el Kabuki Gekijō (2), pese a su disgusto no podría ver el espectáculo principal del Hanami. (3) Más su molestia paso con rapidez y fue sustituía por una singular sonrisa. El año entrante, él estaría en primera fila presenciando el festival en compañía de los individuos más importantes del país. Bebiendo sake y degustando los mejores manjares.

Miro en su andar a varias sirvientas de la Kurēnhausu, que pasaban a su lado presurosas llevando algunas de ellas el desayuno a los clientes que había decidido extender su pasatiempo. Y al resto de ellas, realizando un muy serio escrutinio de limpieza. Todo esto bajo la inquisidora mirada de la dueña del lugar. Bajo las escaleras, mientras se colocaba su katana. En la puerta principal de acceso a los clientes, se encontraba el señor de la casa de citas. Un hombre regordete y bajo de estatura, que se le acerco y le reverencio un par de veces. Antes de que lo mirase y le dirigiese una mirada de complicidad.

—¡Oh, Capitán! —sonrió tontamente—, espero que la mujer haya complacido todos sus deseos durante la noche —manoseaba morbosamente sus manos—. Es de las más nuevas que tenemos en la Kurēnhausu, ¿dígame —se le acerco y susurro— esta vez no se ha puesto ha llorar?.

—¿Perdón? —expreso bruscamente el bermejo, quien malinterpreto las palabras dichas.

El dueño de la casa retrocedió temeroso, mientras se disculpaba con el alto mando por la torpeza de comentario.

—¡Mil perdones, mi señor! —se agacho en el suelo—. No dudo de su virilidad y dotes —alzo su cara— pero, esta niña nos ha estado causando problemas con algunos clientes —trago saliva con dificultad—, se quejan de que llora mucho.

Silencio.

—Te sería más útil como criada, que como baishunpu (4) —le hizo señas, para que se levantase—. O un día de estos la encontrarás muerta y habrás perdido tu inversión.

Le pago al hombre por los servicios que le brindo la fémina durante la noche. A diferencia de otros días, esa ocasión fue sin la compañía de sus amigos. Ikkaku y Ayasegawa, según se entero iban a un torneo de kabuto sumo. La escuadra de Izuru, estaba trabajando a contra tiempo en la seguridad del espectáculo en el río. Y a Hisagi… simplemente no lo encontró.

—¡Gracias, mi señor! —se guardo el dinero.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?.

—Sesenta y cinco, aún soy un hombre sano.

El Capitán rodó sus ojos. No le interesaba en lo absoluto el saber los años del dueño de la Kurēnhausu. Sabia que era lo bastante viejo, puesto que se estaba quedando sin cabello y dientes.

—Ella —espeto.

—¡Oh, mis disculpas! —un par de reverencias más—, tiene dieciséis años.

Afonía.

—Conviértela en criada —demando— todos saldrán ganando. Además, perderla por el momento no te representará ningún problema —dejo caer una tablilla de oro— ¿ha quedado claro —lo miro de soslayo—, viejo?.

El anciano se agacho en el suelo y alzo jubiloso el oro, lo beso un par de veces e intento hacer lo mismo con los pies del Capitán más este lleno de asco se alejo. Lo amenazo gravemente con su mirada, diciéndole silenciosamente que no le agradaba esa muestra de idolatría. A pesar de ser un hombre de edad avanzada, este se levanto con presteza y le abrió airoso la puerta.

Fuera el caos era impresionante, a días del inicio del festival.

—Su caballo, Capitán —dijo un criado.

Su bestia ya estaba ensillada y aguardándolo, lo montó y se alejo. Renji sentía un dejo incómodo en su ser, que no era capaz de explicar. Pensó que lo mejor sería darse un baño rápido e ir luego a su escuadra.

Cuando el viejo le manifestó la edad de la mujer con la cual paso la noche, sintió remordimiento por lo que había hecho con ella. Había bebido bastante, lo suficiente como para no generarle una resaca en la mañana y lo necesario para excitarse cuando la joven se desnudo por órdenes suyas. Fue a la Kurēnhausu en busca de una mujer que fuese similar a la noble que dentro de poco desposaría. La vio inmadura, más no que creyó que esta fuese tanto.

En cuanto la contemplo desnuda ante sí, él mismo se retiro su vestimenta y se coloco sobre el futon. Mientras le ordenaba que tomase su virilidad entre su diminuta boca, recordó que la obligo a tragarlo por completo aún con las quejas de ella. Y de ingresar en su cuerpo, en repetidas ocasiones saciando su propio placer. Detuvo la marcha de su caballo, se preguntó si cuando desposase a Rukia sería un hombre tan ruin. Tomo las riendas de su animal y obligó a la bestia a trotar. Esa baishunpu, no lloro. Pero, tampoco emitió sonido alguno durante los encuentros. Llámese placer o queja, se mantuvo emancipada en sus pensamientos, obedeciendo dócilmente las ordenes del Capitán Abarai. Además, estaba el hecho que era dos años más joven que su futura esposa. Las dudas comenzaban a inundar la cabeza de Renji, ¿debería tomarla el día de la boda o esperar un tiempo más antes de consumar el matrimonio?. Se reprendió a sí mismo, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerse ese tipo de indagaciones estúpidas. Al llegar a su residencia, le entrego las riendas a uno de sus lacayos. Más la tensión se apoderó de él nuevamente. La presión era demasiada alta, las mujeres estaban obligadas a obedecer incondicionalmente a sus esposos, en todo momento. Sin embargo, Rukia era una noble. Familiar del Shōgun, en el momento en que el Clan Kuchiki no lo necesitase, dispondrían de él.

Lo único que realmente temía, es que Rukia jamás llegase a amarlo...

Porque el final, eso convertiría en encuentros carnales en algo por obligación. Tal, y como lo hacían las mujeres del Yoshiwara. (5)

Justo antes de que diese un paso en su escuadra, un oficial se aproximo rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Capitán Abarai —jadeó por aire— el General ha preguntado por usted hace tiempo!.

Afonía.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, Rikichi? —entró y camino velozmente por los pasillos, seguido del oficial— el General no suele pedir mi presencia, tan pronto —hablo más para él—. ¡Rayos!.

E invariablemente ese día, llegaba a destiempo.

—No lo se, Capitán —le seguía el paso— solo lo ha solicitado su presencia.

Tomo aire antes de tocar.

—Adelante.

La voz acompasada del General sonó, Rikichi tomo esto como su señal para retirarse. Renji ingresó, y de inmediato se arqueó respetuosamente hacia el hombre.

—Puedes ponerte de pie —revisaba algunos documentos— Renji —silencio—. ¿Te has de estar preguntando, el por qué te he llamado tan temprano —aún no lo miraba— me equivoco?.

—No se equivoca señor —se alzo y comenzó a transpirar frío—. ¿Ha sucedido algo de gravedad, por lo cual sea necesaria mi presencia ante usted, General Kuchiki?.

Byakuya dejó lo que hacia, y miro extrañamente a su Capitán por varios minutos antes siquiera de dirigirle la palabra.

—Me parece que es más importante para ti, que lo que puede ser para mí —dijo sin más—. ¿Dónde has estado, Renji? —entrelazo sus dedos y los coloco bajo su barbilla—. Un Capitán no puede desaparecerse así como así, sin que el resto de los subordinados de la escuadra, o el General mismo desconozcan su paradero —suspiro—, por cualquier posible eventualidad.

Mutismo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas General, —se arqueó una vez más— he ido al Yoshiwara.

Silencio.

—¡Renji! —exclamo fríamente—. ¡Mírame! —le ordeno agresivamente—, en cinco semanas anunciaré el compromiso de mi hija contigo —siseo— no es propio de alguien que está por ostentar dentro de poco un compromiso de tal magnitud con una Noble, el que su futuro marido frecuente a las baishunpu —suspiro pesadamente—. Rukia es una mujer de lo más fino y educado que hay —se puso de pie— no una de tus tantas shōfu, (6) que tu y tus amigos visitan semanalmente —le reprocho con poca paciencia—. ¡Busca mejor el sentirte acompañado por una Geisha —le dio la espalda— no quiero volver a escuchar que has ido al Yoshiwara!.

Afonía.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, General —se inclinó una vez más— no volveré a poner un pie ahí jamás.

Mudez.

—Bien, Renji —ocupo su asiento una vez más—. El oficial Madarame Ikkaku se encuentra en el Yuri. (7)

El pelirrojo se sorprendió.

—¡Ikkaku san! —dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué le sucedió?.

Byakuya una vez más, se concentró en su papeleo.

—Al parecer, estuvo inmiscuido en una disputa durante la noche y ha perdido.

—¿Perdido?... —repitió anonadado el pelirrojo.

—No somos invencibles, Renji —lo miro—. No lo olvides que algún día todos nosotros caeremos bajo el filo de una katana.

Afonía.

—¡General —se inclino— pido su permiso para visitar al Teniente del Pelotón Tres, Escuadra Once!

—Ve. Pero, no olvides que tienes deberes para este día.

—¡Gracias, General!.

Abandono la oficina y también la sexta escuadra.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En cuanto llego al Yuri, se encontró con dos más de sus camaradas que al igual que él, acababan de recibir la infortunada noticia. Los tres emprendieron la marcha hacia la habitación donde reposaba, Madarame Ikkaku.

Varias pisadas presurosas resonaban con premura por el piso de madera en su marcha, dentro de los cuarteles del área conocida como Yuri o "Lirio". Era el sitió donde los shinigamis heridos recibían atención especializada, por individuos preparados específicamente para este fin. Un enorme hospital de resguardo. Varios oficiales de menor rango se apartaban en el andar de estos hombres. Luego de pedir ayuda, para dar con el paradero de Madarame llegaron a las puertas donde este reposaba.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen? —se les acerco y les habló en un susurro—. ¡Están estrictamente prohibido en el Yuri, esas actitudes. Capitanes —los aporreó—, además el Teniente Madarame aún no ha recuperado la conciencia —ajusto sus anteojos—. ¡Así, que por favor abandonen esta ala de inmediato, señores —les demandó— o deberé presentar una queja a sus superiores!.

Antes de que alguno pudiese reclamar las palabras de Iemura Yasochika, la puerta se abrió y de esta habitación salió Ayasegawa, con un semblante de melancolía en su rostro.

—Hisagi san, Kira san, Abarai kun —suspiro—. Iemura san tiene razón, tanto ruido afecta la salud no solo de Ikkaku, sino, la de todos los que descansan aquí —les indico educadamente— vayamos al jardín. Ahí estaremos mejor —miro de soslayo la puerta—, no creo que él despierte pronto.

Al cabo de varios minutos más, los cuatro se encontraban en el amplio jardín de la escuadra de Yuri. Bajo la sombra de un enorme cerezo ya en flor, y el silencio se hizo presente de inmediato.

—¿Cómo esta Ikkaku san? —indago el blondo—. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste, Kira san? —cuestiono Yuchimika.

Hisagi rodó sus ojos. Era pregunta a pregunta, y ninguna respuesta. Se sentó en el pasto y rasco su cabeza.

—Que perdió contra un novato —hablo el blondo—, eso comentan ya por las Escuadras.

Ayasegawa se sintió ofendido, por ese burdo y estúpido comentario.

—Yo no lo consideraría, precisamente un novato —espetó con amargura—. Alguien así, jamás hubiese podido derrotar a Ikkaku, ni con suerte —acomodó su cabello Yuchimika— sus reflejos y ataques, eran demasiado buenos. Además —los miro fijamente—, la Hisuisairen (8) estaba con él.

—¿La Hisuisairen?, eso significa —palideció— que el Maestro de la Zanpakutō debe de estar involucrado en esto —silencio—. ¡Oye, Hisagi san!. ¿No es tu escuadra la encargada del Departamento de Inteligencia?. ¿Debes entonces saber donde esta él ahora? —pregunto Kira consternado.

—¿Dónde crees que pase la noche? —bufó molesto—. Debo de estar al pendiente de cualquier posible asesino contra el Shōgun —se quejo— no he tenido tiempo para estar vigilando a ese sujeto —exhalo pesadamente—. Además, hace años que se le dejo en paz —rascó su hombro izquierdo— él ya no representa ningún problema —suspiro—. De hecho, el Kōtei (9) fue quien ordeno que ya no se le vigilase más.

Les informo un secreto de estado. Mientras tanto, Renji, rechisto y se dejo caer al pasto; poco después hablo.

—Urahara Kisuke... oí el rumor de que se ha vuelto un comerciante... —silencio— el Maestro de la Zanpakutō... exiliado de la Capital hace unos años, por órdenes del Shōgun. El cual obtuvo el perdón por sus viejas acciones —cerró sus ojos—. No entiendo que tiene que ver ese sujeto con la derrota de Ikkaku san.

—Posiblemente nada —contestó Ayasegawa—, es solo que la Hisuisairen se veía muy amigable con este sujeto.

Hisagi sonrió con malicia y respondió.

—Ha de ser algún amante de ella, ya sabes lo que decían de ella, "que le gustaba la carne joven".

—¿Crees que Urahara Kisuke, permitiría que alguien tocase lo que es suyo? —rompió el silencio el rubio—. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos, aún ella es reconocida por todos... Sin contar, que él aún ostenta el privilegio de ser uno de los Tres grandes Maestros de la Zanpakutō y él único con vida.

—Mejor dejemos esto —acoto— esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte de Ikkaku —tajo el tema Hisagi.

—Iemura san ha dicho que las herida de Ikkaku son severas. Más no ponen en riesgo su vida —exhalo Yuchimika con alivio—, de hecho estaba impresionado porque a pesar de la apariencia de estas solo necesitará un largo tiempo de descanso antes de poder reintegrase a las filas —se sentó—. Me dijo que el sujeto contra el cual peleo, al parecer no uso todas sus fuerzas —reveló— de lo contrarió, él habría muerto.

El resto lo miro estupefacto.

—¿Es un shinigamis? —indago Kira.

—Dijo que no lo era, pero yo me temo que debe ser estudiante del Maestro de la Zanpakutō —hablo Ayasegawa.

—Estudiante de Urahara Kisuke... —rasco su barbilla Hisagi— He escuchado que sus habilidades eran insuperables, incluso se comenta que su nivel estaba muy por arriba de los finados Maestros.

Renji, volvió a refunfuñar con molestia.

—Sería difícil de saber, Hisagi san —hablo el bermejo—. Un combate entre los tres, habría sido algo épico de ver. Pero las leyes actuales del Seireitei prohíben —cerró sus ojos—, una pelea entre los Generales... —musito—. Entonces, ese tipo debe ser fuerte... —sonrió con diversión— ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

—Dijo que se llamaba, Ichigo —respondió Ayasegawa—. Lo más característico de él es su cabellera naranja.

—Fresa, ¿eh? —alegó entretenido el pelirrojo—. Creo que me gustaría tener un duelo con ese tipo —se levanto— y comprobar si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas... Si en verdad es un es estudiante de Urahara Kisuke, estoy seguro que será un combate que recordaré el resto de mi vida —se mostro arrogante por denotar su fuerza— Ichigo...

—¿Por qué pelear con él? —indago Kira.

—Simplemente, porque quiero ser más fuerte —respondió Renji.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¡Eso duele!.

Reclamo furioso a la mujer que le cambiaba el vendaje, la cual apretó más la venda alrededor del miembro herido. Ocasionando que el hombre, hiciese más muecas de dolor en su rostro.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto, Aniki! (10) —le dijo a modo de reclamo, una vez más—. Kūkaku san nos dijo que nos mantuviésemos tranquilos, sin llamar la atención —suspiro— y solo después de una semana, haces un escándalo en una de las calles más concurridas. A días del inicio del Hanami y con un shinigami —lo miro—. ¿Qué pasará, si alguien te reconoce?.

La mujer de cabellera negra, lo contemplo con sentimiento. Le temblaba su labio inferior y tenía traicioneras lágrimas en sus orbes. Después, recargo su frente sobre el pecho del hombre y sollozo abiertamente.

La noche anterior poco antes de que se acostase a dormir, fue que Ichigo regreso herido a la posada. La impresión de Ganju fue notable, y las palabras descorteses contra el herido no se hicieron esperar. Fue desde los reclamos, insultos, a leperadas de viva voz. Recordándole lo que su hermana les haría a los dos por desobedecerla. Por otra parte, la mujer que los acompañaba, solo se limito a tratar las lesiones con esmero. Inmediatamente, cuando acabo con su deber, abandono la habitación de los hombres sin decir una sola nada. Por lo que esa mañana, esas palabras eran lo primero que le brindaba. Cosa, que lo hizo sentir peor.

—Lo siento, Momo —suspiro y acarició con ternura su cabello—. Yo no provoque al sujeto, te lo aseguro.

Hinamori continúo llorando un tiempo más. Ganju estaba recargado la puerta exhalo pesadamente y salió de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo. Buscaría a la casera para que les llevasen sus alimentos a la habitación. La posada donde el trío estaba pasando un par de días, era una estructura grande de varias habitaciones disponibles. El pago debía hacerse muy temprano, a fin de evitar el ser desalojados por la concurrencia actual de la capital.

—¿Qué clase de hermano eres Ichigo —resoplo molesto—, por hacer llorar a una niña? —rechisto al caminar entre los pasillos.

Finalmente encontró a la dueña en la entrada, mientras esta recibía varios bultos de arroz fresco. Cuando la mujer pago, Ganju aprovecho el momento de acercársele.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —preguntó cortésmente la mujer.

—Solo los alimentos señora, pero —aclaró— llévelos a la habitación.

—Hay un costo extra —indico la dueña.

Ganju le entrego una generosa cantidad de dinero. Justo cuando pasaba una de las criadas, la dueña la detuvo.

—¡Los alimentos a la habitación de los señores —demando altiva— vamos date prisa! —golpeo el trasero de la criada para apresurarla, mientras la miraba con malos ojos.

Sin pedir su ingreso, además de que era su habitación abrió la puerta. Momo ya había terminado con el cambio de los vendajes, y al ver su rostro mucho más tranquila; exhalo con pesadez. Fue hacia uno de los zabuton (11) y se sentó en una esquina de la habitación.

—Dentro de poco traerán los alimentos —les aviso.

—¡Pudimos haber salido por algo! —reclamo Ichigo—. Ganju estoy bien esto es solo una herida sin gracia en el brazo —se la mostró—, ¿me estás escuchando?.

Rugió cuando se percato que Ganju lo estaba ignorando por completo, iba a ponerse de pie. No obstante, Momo se lo impidió al tomarlo de su brazo sano.

—¡Idiota! —rechisto el Shiba en voz alta—. Antes de subir, escuche un chisme entre las criadas —lo miro de mala gana— sobre un ryoka (12) que derrotó al Teniente del General Zaraki —rasco su nariz— si salimos ahora, seremos fácilmente reconocidos! —se quito la capucha y se la arrojo—. ¡Úsala, antes de que lleguen con los alimentos! —exigió—, aún nadie sabe que eres tú.

Ichigo la tomo, e inmediatamente observo a Ganju con muy poco estoicismo.

—No pienso esconderme —la arrojo al suelo— lo he hecho por casi quince años —espetó—. Si esos shinigamis quieren cobrar venganza por ese tipo calvo —silencio—. ¡Que vengan y les patearé sus traseros a cada uno de ellos! —mutismo—. ¡Los derrotaré, uno, dos , tres, los que sean, les haré comer polvo! —gritó.

Ganju se puso de pie y antes de patearle el rostro, Ichigo se lo impidió arrojándolo al suelo en un asombroso movimiento de manos. Poco después se puso de pie y desde ahí se miraron con mutuo resentimiento.

—¡Estúpido! —dijo el Shiba.

—Entiéndeme, Ganju —suspiro— estoy cansado de vivir como si hubiese hecho algo malo...

Silencio.

—Comprende entonces, el porque aún no puedes revelar tu identidad —se levanto—. Es demasiado peligroso que se sepa que eres un miembro del Clan Kurosaki —lo miro muy serio.

Momo se aceró, mientras tomaba la capucha y caminaba con ella hacia Ichigo.

—No olvides que Kūkaku san, nos ordenó que nos mantuviésemos lejos del ojo público —le recordó—. "Nadie debe saber que hay dos miembros, de dos Clanes importantes en la capital. Así, que no quiero enterarme de ningún problema que ocasionen" —repitió las palabras de la líder del Clan Shiba— por favor aniki, hazlo por mi.

Se la mostró y le suplicó con su mirada, que usase la capucha. Ante eso, Ichigo era incapaz de negarse. Suspiro derrotado, tomando la tela entre sus manos y con esta, se cubrió por completo su característica cabellera naranja. Y justo a tiempo, las criadas ingresaban con la comida.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Mediados de Abril**

Ese era uno de los días más esperados del año. La celebración donde se enaltecía la belleza de la flor imperial. Ese día daría inicio el Hanami oficialmente, en una ceremonia a puertas cerradas en el Castillo Imperial, luego de esto se pasaría a la celebración de las altas esferas en el lago artificial. Poco antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallasen en el cielo nocturno, el júbilo y la alegría llenarían el corazón de la gente. Aunque, la gran mayoría de los árboles ya estaban cubiertos de pequeñas flores rosas, muchos no consideraban que la primavera había llegado; hasta que el Shōgun no finalizase la celebración.

Otras cosas pasaban, en un área muy distante al distrito Noble de la capital. Desde que se despertó, escuchaba el ajetreo del exterior. Gritos y más gritos. Exhalo pesadamente. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales odiaba la capital, su ruido y su gente mal educada. Nada comparado con el hermoso campo, donde el Clan Shiba se había retirado hacía más de treinta años. Habitaban en la región del Hakutōmon (13), cuando era imperioso su traslado hacia la gran ciudad; requerían de al menos dos semanas de viaje en carruaje. Y para sumarle más problemas a eso, estaba el hecho de que fue obligado a compartir la habitación con Ichigo a falta de espacio por la ocupación excedente. Se quejaba constantemente por ello. Debido al joven de ceño fruncido, su hermana solía tener muy poca paciencia con ambos. Al menos, por el momento agradecía que esta no estuviese enterada de la disputa de este. O seguramente, se cabrearía con el par de hombres.

Justo cuando el sol desapareció del cielo, varios estruendos estallaron en el cielo. Los ocupantes de la habitación, miraban el espectáculo a través de la ventana abierta. Como la cúpula celeste se llenaba de bellos colores.

Momo, miraba extasiada el entretenimiento. Debido a la distancia en que se encontraba la posada, se percibía realmente muy poco de la gran diversión del Seireitei. Más, esto no le importaba a ella. En la aldea donde habitaban, nunca contemplaban las flores del cielo como también eran llamados los fuegos artificiales. Debían en su defecto, de conformarse con pequeñas lucecillas sencillas y nada llamativas. En cuanto retornaran, le contaría a todos en el pueblo de como eran los espectáculos en la Ciudad Estado. Esos destellos denotaban que la Ceremonia del Hanami había concluido oficialmente. Ahora, se pasaría a la tan anhelada celebración, y el inicio de la primavera. Apenas los últimos fulgores se alcanzaban a ver desde el interior de la hostería. Ichigo se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. Surco una de sus cejas con extrañeza, varios edificios obstaculizaban la visión, y prácticamente no se veía gran cosa. Miro de soslayo el rostro de su supuesta hermana, y contemplo la alegría desmedida enmarcado en su pequeño rostro. Sonrió con alegría y se cruzo de brazos.

—Porque no vamos al puente, para tener una mejor vista —sugirió y espero.

Momo, volteó a verlo llena de euforia. Mirándolo, fijamente para saber que este no le jugaba una mala pasada. Ichigo volteó hacia Ganju, este se encontraba recostado en el suelo; recargado sobre su flanco izquierdo y hurgándose la nariz en el proceso.

—Vayan ustedes —suspiro— yo, aquí me quedo —continúo con sus asuntos.

Momo se le acerco e hinco.

—¿Pero, Ganju kun? —le suplico ella—. No sabemos cuando volveremos a estar en el Hanabi Taika. (14)

Silencio.

Ganju se giro y le dio la espalda a los dos.

—No me gustan los sitios donde hay mucha gente, Momo —murmullo el Shiba—. ¡Vayan y diviértanse!.

Ichigo suspiro y se acerco hacia el par. Momo no lo sabía, y él no sería quien se lo diría.

—Porque no te pones algo más acorde —le sonrió gentilmente— date prisa. Si Ganju quiere quedarse y aburrirse —exhalo—, pues lo dejaremos —mimo su cabeza—. Anda ve.

Momo lo observo un momento con incertidumbre y luego desvió su atención hacia Ganju, algo dudosa se levanto y fue hacia su aposento. Cuando, ella finalmente abandono por completo la habitación de los hombres, Ichigo se sentó en el suelo.

—Quita esa cara Ganju —musito—, al menos intenta fingir un poco —poco después Ichigo se puso de pie y fue en busca de algo que usar.

—No puedo —le dijo Ganju en un leve susurro—. Mi hermana sabe cuanto odio la Capital... —silencio— Y aún así —miro al joven que le acompañaba en la habitación—, me obligo a venir.

Afonía.

—Lo siento, Ganju... —le susurro— lo siento —reitero.

—¡Ya déjalo! —hablo con una voz apagada—. Ve y diviértete con Momo —entre cerro sus ojos—, que ella disfrute —se puso de pie e iba a la puerta—. ¡Eso —expreso en voz alta al momento de girarse para mirar a Ichigo—, le compraré cosas a Bonnie! —exclamo feliz marchándose de ahí.

Por otra parte, Ichigo esbozo una media sonrisa al tomar el kimono gris que pretendía usar. Las razones de Ganju para detestar a la Capital, estaban más que justificadas para él. Tras varios minutos, Momo e Ichigo abandonaron la posada.

Las calles en general estaban desiertas y con muy poca iluminación. Y de no haber sido por la lámpara que el varón cargaba, habrían andado a oscuras por esas callejuelas desconocidas. De cuando en cuando, se topaban con ya varios ebrios. Unos en disputa, otros más ya dormidos por el exceso del alcohol. Uno que otro, vociferaba palabras mal intencionadas hacia la mujer, que eran acalladas de inmediato por su acompañante. Momo llevaba un furisode (15) un poco al descontento de Ichigo, por lo llamativo que este resultaba, más ahora que lo pensaba esa era la primera vez que lo portaba; desde el día que le fue obsequiado por Kūkaku. Así que guardo silencio, hasta que alguien lo hiciese hablar.

Ichigo marchaba por las desoladas calles con la capucha negra de Ganju, cubriendo completamente su cabellera, para proteger su identidad.

De esta manera, llegaron a una de las tantas vías que les permitiría acercarse al puente para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo del cielo. La impresión fue desmedida ante la cantidad de gente que se apretujaba por un mejor lugar. Había tal cantidad de individuos reunidos, que no dudaron ni por un instante que toda el Seireitei estuviese reunido en ese diminuto espacio. De pronto una nueva ráfaga de fuegos artificiales estalló en el cielo. Hubo un caos tal, que entre el mar de individuos término separándose de Momo. Codeó y golpeo a varios hombres, en su frenética búsqueda por ella. Sus alaridos se perdían en la inmensidad de los clamores del resto. Comenzó a sudar frió, al no hallarla temiendo lo peor. Arrojo la lámpara al suelo, y emprendió la búsqueda de su hermana.

Momo término por se llevada de la mano por dos shinigamis pasados de copas, que al verla vestida con ese kimono tan llamativo no dudaron en acercársele. La llevaron a una calle aledaña y solitaria, tan oscura como la boca de un lobo. Y la acorralaron contra una de las blancas paredes. Ella percibió claramente, el aroma fétido del alcohol de la boca de estos hombres.

—Una dama tan hermosa y sin compañía —sonrió con malicia—. ¿Te gustaría unirtenos, dulzura? —rozó su mejilla.

Momo, le retiro su mano con brusquedad. Y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

—Parece que no le gustas, Inose san —hablo su acompañante, burlándose de él—. Y todo por esa cara tan fea que tienes —se carcajeo feliz este tipo, el cual recibió una bofetada de su superior.

—¡Cállate, Aida! —le grito y espetó con sumo rencor ante su burla—. ¡Fíjate bien y aprende! —vocifero con fuerza.

De la nada, un carruaje se apareció por un costado de estos sujetos. Asustada, Momo se agacho y cubrió con sus manos. Antes de que sucediera algo más, un individuo se apareció cargando una antorcha en sus manos y con esta aterro a los caballos. Los cuales se detuvieron en seco al ver el fuego ardiendo, mientras relinchaban de espantados por la madera en llamas. Una pequeña patrulla de shinigamis en guardia, se acercaron hacia el tumulto.

—¿Señor? —se acerco el tercer oficial de la Escuadra.

—Toma, Kifune —le entrego la antorcha.

Un ocupante del carruaje descendió.

—¿Qué sucede, Capitán? —Inquirió un Noble, ocupante del carruaje. Luego de comprobar con rapidez el rango del oficial, por el símbolo que estaba fijado en el brazo izquierdo de su uniforme—. Que amerite tal intervención de su parte.

—Mil disculpas, señor —lo saludo con respeto—. Ha habido una falta ocasionada por algunos subordinados míos —le informo— por favor, continúen hacia el muelle.

Ōmaeda Marenoshin, miro atrás del Capitán. Hacia la diminuta mujer que aún estaba encrespada en el suelo y a los oficiales que ya estaban siendo puestos bajo arresto. El hombre estaba comiendo algunos bocadillos y de esta manera se acercó hacia la asustada jovencita.

—Tanto tumulto por una baishunpu —agregó mirándola de arriba abajo con lo que sólo podía llamarse una expresión de asco—. ¿Por qué no te vas a trabajar a tu zona, mujer? —espetó fríamente—. ¿Me estás escuchando?.

Antes de acercársele más, y salido de la nada por todos los presentes Ichigo lo sujeto con fuerza de su muñeca y lo movió con brusquedad hacia atrás.

—Yo no sabía que ahora los caballos tuviesen que cargar a los bueyes —comentó él llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. ¿O esa es la nueva moda del Seireitei? —expreso en una clara muestra de desfachatez hacia el Noble.

El Capitán y los oficiales presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, a un ryoka estaba insultando vivamente a un Noble. Molesto ante la ofensa contra su persona Ōmaeda, estuvo a punto de encararlo. Más fue detenido oportunamente por el grito de su madre desde el interior del carruaje, que lo llamaba para retirarse e ir hacia la barcaza.

—Te has salvado gusano —sonrió con superioridad y lo señalo descaradamente con su índice—. No habrías durado ni cinco segundos en una pelea contra mí —le dijo él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios llena de arrogancia.

El Noble entonces abordo su carruaje y sus caballos pasaron muy cerca del resto, poco falto para que estos le hicieran daño a alguno de los presentes. Aquella era la jactancia de algunos Nobles de cuna.

—Momo —llego a su lado muy preocupado—, ¿qué sucedió, por qué estás aquí? —inquirió suavemente Ichigo.

Ella por su lado lo miro con preocupación, decirle la verdad seguramente acarrearía graves problemas. Y no quería ser la responsable de una disputa, donde se pusiese en peligro el secreto que ocultaban. Así, que cabizbaja miro hacia el suelo.

—Me perdí... —susurro suavemente— cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y por error llegue aquí, gracias a estos oficiales fue que el carruaje no me arroyo —se puso de pie—. Se lo agradezco —se inclino levemente—, Capitán...

—Izuru Kira —se presento.

—Gracias, Capitán —intervino Ichigo—. Momo —volteó hacia ella— será mejor ir de nuevo a la posada.

Kira, miro de soslayo a la joven mujer. Por su mentira, dedujo que no deseaba que el hombre que la había encontrado supiese sobre el asalto a su persona. Seguramente ella tendría sus propias razones para ello.

—Llévenlos al calabozo —ordeno Kira, contra los hombres que atentaron contra la dignidad de la joven—, se quedarán ahí hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Antes de que alguien más hablase o hiciese algo, un nuevo carruaje se aproximaba hacia ellos. Este se detuvo justo al lado de donde se desarrollaron los acontecimientos previos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y de este descendió un corpulento hombre de piel trigueña, con un enorme bigote; ataviado con una elegante vestimenta negra, junto a un kammuri (16) negro. El varón le ayudo a descender a una hermosa mujer de piel canela, que usaba un exquisito uchikake (17) con bordados de flores de la estación en hilo de oro. En cuanto el rubio y sus subordinados la vieron, se hincaron respetuosamente en el suelo y le hicieron una reverencia con sumo respeto. Los únicos que permanecieron en pie, fueron Ichigo y Momo; al no reconocerla. De entre las sombras, ochos individuos vestidos en su totalidad de negro se colocaron en una formación de protección alrededor de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Señora Shihōin!, no era necesario que se detuviese —hablo el rubio.

El blondo, mantenía agazapada su cabeza. Por otra parte, Yoruichi miraba intrigada al hombre que mantenía cubierta su cabellera, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Rehuyendo ese inverosímil pensamiento, se concentro en el oficial a sus pies.

—De pie —ordeno— Izuru Kira... —esbozo una enorme sonrisa— Capitán de la Tercera Escuadra —se jacto de su correcta información—. ¿Qué hace tanta gente en el medio del camino?.

No pudo hablar más, ya que fue interrumpida.

—¿Y ella quién es? —dijo sin el menor intento de educación Ichigo, más que nada porque la señalo descaradamente con uno de sus dedos—. ¿Es alguien importante?.

La Noble parpadeó perpleja, y hasta cierto punto anonadada. Y estalló en una sonora carcajada que inmuto cualquier posible enfrentamiento verbal entre el Capitán y el ryoka. Al parecer, no estaría aburrida durante el festival al que acudiría. Con esos jóvenes, tendría suficiente diversión esa noche.

—Shihōin Yoruichi —se presento ella y se les acerco hacia él— es un placer conocerte... —lo miro esperando saber su nombre.

Ichigo abrió la boca y luego la cerró de inmediato, el apellido Kurosaki debía de ser reconocido fácilmente por los presentes, por lo que no creyó prudente el mencionarlo por el momento. Se limitaría a dar el de alguien conocido por él.

—Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

Yoruichi, era demasiado perspicaz como para saber que él mentía. Esbozo una sarcástica sonrisa, luego de aquello se limito a seguirle el juego.

—Hinamori Momo —hablo ella educadamente.

Acto seguido, palmeo los hombros de los tres —del Capitán y de los jóvenes ryokas—.

—Bien... —les sonrió extrañamente— ¡hechas la presentaciones, es hora de irse!

—¿Cómo?... —dijeron al unísono.

Sin esperar alguna confrontación por parte de nadie, obligo a los tres a ingresar a su carruaje. Faltaba poco para el inicio del gran espectáculo, y este no se lo perdería por absolutamente nada del mundo. El transporte partió, mucho a la sorpresa de los oficiales rezagados.

—¿Teniente Kifune —inquirió un oficial— y ahora? —suspiro y poco después, ajusto sus espejuelos.

—Proseguir con nuestro deber —ordeno.

—Shihōin... —dijo Ichigo— Ya se de donde he escuchado ese apellido —miro incómodo a la mujer, se cruzo de brazos buscando cierta seguridad—, usted pertenece a una de las cuatro familias Nobles del Seireitei.

Yoruichi, sonrió complacida. Tessai, entonces le encendió su kiresu (18) y esta comenzó a fumar en el interior de su espacioso y lujoso carruaje.

—Así es, Tōshirō kun —lo tuteo con familiaridad—. ¿Sabes? —medito un poco—, tu cara se me hace extrañamente familiar, es como si esta no fuese la primera vez que nos vemos —exhalo de la kiresu—. Me recuerdas vagamente a cierta persona que conocía hace mucho tiempo —coloco la ceniza en el cuenco—. Un hombre extraordinario...

—Dudo, que me parezca a cualquier persona —ironizó Ichigo apoyándose contra el carruaje, manteniendo la fuerza de su postura.

Yoruichi se rió, para alejar la tensión que se acrecentaba en su espacio. Quizás ella misma estaba imaginándose cosas. Por otra parte Ichigo se limito a mirar por una diminuta ventana, ahora él recordaba donde la había conocido a ella. Fue durante su última visita a la capital, para la representación del Gekijō Bunraku (19), la última ocasión que fue reconocido como un Kurosaki. En ese momento le resulto una mujer demasiado ruidosa, y al parecer no erró demasiado en su primera impresión.

—¿Han venido al festival del Hanami? —inquirió curiosa la Noble.

—No realmente —exclamo aburrido Ichigo—. Alguien me pidió que viniese —concluyó con indiferencia.

—¡Oh!. ¿Has venido a formalizar tu compromiso con esta joven dama? —comento Yoruichi con indiscreción.

Mientras miraba de soslayo a la diminuta mujer de cabellera negra, la cual se sonrojo impresionantemente. Mientras el joven Capitán la observaba disimuladamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamo fieramente Ichigo—. Ella es mi hermana, aunque no usemos los mismos apellidos! —manoteo violentamente en el aire—. Estoy esperando a un tipo que me esta haciendo perder mi tiempo, como de costumbre —siseo— y al final cuando se aparezca, estoy seguro que me saldrá con alguna tontería de su parte! —refunfuño molesto, frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre.

—Te has equivocado en algo, Tōshirō kun —intervino Yoruichi.

—¿En qué? —exclamo cortante Ichigo.

—Solo hay tres Casas Nobles, y no cuatro como has dicho —musito con un evidente pesar en sus palabras la noble—. Hace mucho de eso...

Ichigo suspiro con pesadez, y nuevamente el silencio acompaño a los presentes.

La primera gran familia Noble, era la «Chie no masutā» (20). Al Clan Kuchiki, se les consideraban los más viejos ancestros de todo el Seireitei. Incluso el gran Tsujishirō Kuroemon, les había heredado una de sus reliquias más preciadas que pasaban de generación en generación a los líderes de esta ancestral familia. Los únicos con más de un vestigio en sus haberes. Los «amos de la sabiduría», quienes tenían recopilada toda la historia desde que el gran dios Izanagi creo al mundo. Eran los únicos a quienes se les permitía tener un ejército personal. Y actualmente, tenían un parentesco con el Shōgun y se corrían rumores sobre un vínculo con la gran diosa Amaterasu. Incluso se comentaba que poseían al menos un Tesoro Imperial, cedido por ella a los hombres en antaño.

La que en un tiempo fue la segunda gran familia Noble, la «Tsuki no kanshu» (21). El Clan Kurosaki que había caído en la desgracia hacia casi quince años.

La tercera gran familia Noble eran los «Shadō no ryōshu» (22). El Clan Shihōin, cuyas actividades verdaderas se mantenían ocultas del resto de la población, e inclusive de las familias de menor importancia. Se conservaban como un grupo élite independiente al gobierno del Shōgun y del Kōtei. Una milicia única, expertos ninjas que se dedicaban a la recolección estratégica de información que la canalizaban directamente hacia la líder del linaje Shihōin. Se mantenían apostados estratégicamente espías en todas las esferas sociales y grupos en general. Leales e incondicionales servidores de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, cuando este tomo el poder del gobierno hacia poco más de una década y un lustro. Aunque, por desgracia no pudieron prever la tragedia de la pérdida de una casa ilustre.

Y finalmente, no por ello la menos importante, los «Katanakaji» (23). El Clan Shiba, era la familia que había recibido la bendición de crear las Zanpakutō con alma. Poseía esta familia el don de atrapar —supuestos— espíritus en las armas, que se convertían en guías de aquellos afortunados shinigamis a quienes les forjaban una de estas armas. Sin embargo, desde hacia tres décadas que se mantenían lejos del Seireitei y habitaban en el Junrinan, apartados del tedio de la gran ciudad.

El carruaje golpeó contra una piedra saliente en el camino, por lo que la gente en el interior brinco visiblemente. Finalmente habían arribado. Al descender del vehículo, la impresión se apoderó de Ichigo y Momo al observar la exquisitez y el lujo que admiraban. Una barcaza de considerable tamaño, de fina madera ayudada en el transporte de los individuos más influyentes del Seireitei, a cubrir esos escasos treinta metros hasta la isla artificial; donde se elevaba un teatro.

—Señora Shihōin, daimyō (24) Tessai —se acerco el comandante del navío—. Pensé que esta ocasión no se contaría con su presencia, nobles amos —el shinigami asignado la saludo galantemente.

—¿Por qué habría de pensar eso, oficial Toshimori? —hablo el bigotudo.

—Como la familia Ukitake no ha llegado aún...

—Ni vendrá —corto tajantemente Yoruichi.

—¡Oh, cuanto la lamento! —miro Ichigo y a Momo—. Me temo que sus lacayos, deberán de esperarlos aquí.

—¡Que! —espetó bruscamente Ichigo, pero Kira lo contuvo.

—Son mis invitados —le informo la Noble—. ¿Algún problema oficial?.

Fue un largo minuto de silencio, en el cual el shinigami sudo frío y se limitó a balbucear una tonta disculpa. El hombre se apartó, para dejarlos subir a la barcaza. La Noble marchaba al frente, con Tessai detrás de la fila para no dejar escapar a ninguno. Ya en camino hacia la isla, Ichigo hablo.

—Siempre tiende a decidir por la gente Yoruichi san —comento con familiaridad el joven hacia ella, mientras miraba parte del espectáculo en el cielo.

La mujer se rió con gracia de si misma, y luego divertida miro al joven a su lado.

—Solo cuando no quieren hacer lo que les digo —respondió ella.

El joven rodó sus ojos.

—Es decir todo el tiempo –exclamo seco.

La Sexta Escuadra, estaba apostada en la entrada del teatro custodiando la entrada principal del recinto. Tenían la orden de mantener la seguridad de las personas más ilustres reunidas en ese sitio. Por lo que cuando Renji vislumbro a Kira que se acercaba hacia el acceso, se alarmo de que algo hubiese sucedido en su sitió de resguardo. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse a su camarada, observo como este era prácticamente arrastrado de su muñeca por Shihōin Yoruichi, él cual vanamente hacia desesperados intentos de soltarse.

En cuanto estos ingresaron, los ilustres individuos reunidos los miraron con aturdimiento. Normalmente, la Noble de piel canela se hacia acompañar por personas sumamente peculiares y diversos. Por cuestiones sociales, no podía compartir su espacio dentro del teatro con la familia Ukitake, más esto no le impedía el llevar a otros individuos por su propia cuenta. Si había aceptado y cuidado a una hija del Clan Fong, eso no era nada nuevo. Pero, llegar acompañada de un daimyō, un Capitán y dos plebeyos, superaba todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

El palco del Clan Shihōin estaba a tan solo seis metros del escenario principal. Ichigo recordó que la única ocasión que visito el teatro, fue antes del nacimiento de sus hermanas. En ese momento, admiro una obra de marionetas, se pregunto si esa vez sería una representación similar. Había una separación larga de madera que delimitaba a las cuatro grandes casas del resto.

A la derecha del palco del Clan Shihōin, se encontraba el que una vez le perteneció al Clan Kurosaki. El que estaba en el flanco contiguo de este, se encontraba desocupado. Sin embargo, a diferencia del primero, este estaba exquisitamente decorado. Era el reservado para el Kōtei, que nunca había sido utilizado. El próximo se hallaba ya ocupado por el Shōgun. Quien en ese momento degustaba un par de manjū (25). Acompañado de su Capitán y único a quien se le permitía presenciar el espectáculo del teatro, Sasakibe Chōjirō. El Clan Kuchiki era el contiguo al del Shōgun, en ese instante estaba ocupado por la cabeza de la familia. Kuchiki Byakuya, el cual disfrutaba de una copa de sake ansiando admirar la representación. Junto a este palco, se encontraba otro que había estado en desuso por décadas, era el único cuyo espacio estaba vació en su totalidad; la familia Shiba, hacia tiempo que lo ocupo por última vez.

Quedando el siguiente orden: el Clan Shihōin, el Clan Kurosaki, el Kōtei, el Shōgun, el Clan Kuchiki y el Clan Shiba —para una mejor comprensión—.

Yamamoto miro de soslayo como los acompañantes de Yoruichi ocupaban ya sus respectivos zabuton. Casi de inmediato, varios lacayos del teatro se aproximaron para ofrecerles, bebida o alguna comida.

—Traigan sake —demando la Noble, por quien ya se sabía que tenía un buen gusto por el alcohol.

—Yo quiero té —contradijo Ichigo—. ¿Y tú Momo? —la miro.

—También —respondió dubitativa.

El criado miro a la Noble,

—¿Té? —expreso confundida Yoruichi—. ¡Vienen al teatro y solo quieren té! —comentó perpleja.

Ichigo estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, y no por ello inmuto ante las palabras de burla de ella.

—No bebo —expreso serio—, no me gusta el alcohol en ninguna de sus variedades —le informo—. Ya que nos ha obligado a hacerle compañía —espeto—, al menos respete nuestro deseo por tomar lo que elegimos.

Yoruichi se impresiono ante aquella fuerza de carácter.

—Tráele a los niños lo que piden —hablo esta con una media sonrisa, mientras picoteaba divertida la mejilla de Ichigo.

Izuru intentó aprovechar ese momento para apartarse y darse a la fuga.

—¡Por favor —rogó el blondo al ser detenido por la Noble—, si el General Ichimaru!...

Yoruichi se puso de pie y miro hacia atrás. Cuando lo encontró movió en el aire intentando captar la atención del hombre. En un palco a unos veinte metros del escenario principal, y elevado para una mejor vista se encontraba el General Ichimaru disfrutando de su sake y en compañía de una geisha. Cirucci Thunderwitch, la cual noto el movimiento de las manos de la Noble. Con una sonrisa fingida le susurro al hombre a quien le hacía compañía, él cual de inmediato miro hacia el escenario. Gin alzó su vasija de porcelana, dándole a entender que ya tenía su atención completa. Al percatarse de esto, mujer tomo a Kira del cuello de su uniforme y elevo un poco, para que su superior lo mirase. Ichimaru reposo parte de su cabeza en su mano derecha, levanto su sake y le dio a entender que no había problema alguno de su parte. Satisfecha por esto, la noble ocupo su zabuton una vez más.

—¿Permitirá que su Capitán tenga un mejor asiento que usted, General Ichimaru? —la geisha le sirvió más sake.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, Cirucci —esbozó una sonrisa enigmática— sobre la joven pareja que acompaña a Shihōin Yoruichi —miro a Ichigo mientras bebía—. Hay algo en ese hombre que me causa una extraña familiaridad —pidió más alcohol—, tengo la sensación de que ya lo he visto en otra parte —exhalo pesadamente—. Pero, no puedo recordar donde... —le sonrió pícaro a la mujer—. ¿Me harías un pequeño favor, querida?.

Y no era el único a quien Ichigo causaba ese extraño dejo de nostalgia. Varios de los presentes no le quitaban el ojo de encima, al hombre de la pañoleta. Muy probablemente, esa sería la razón por la cual la noble lo había llevado consigo.

—¿Veremos Bunraku?. (26) —pregunto de manera inocente, lo que hizo que Yoruichi le diese una mala cara.

—¡Eso es para los niños, Tōshirō kun! —resoplo burlona Yoruichi—. ¿Ves acaso a alguno?

Disimuladamente, Ichigo contemplo el resto de la estructura.

—Veremos kabuki —informo la Noble, regresando su atención al escenario principal—. Estás a punto de conocer a la más exquisita flor del Seireitei —sonrió con orgullo—, la más bella que tus ojos hayan visto, y verán —expresó presuntuosa, ante lo que acontecería en unos breves minutos.

Los portones de acceso se cerraron. Esto indicaba que la ejecución principal de la noche estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, quedaron resguardados en el interior los más ilustres del Seireitei. Antes de que hablase, el teatro completo se quedo a oscuras e inmediatamente después el escenario fue iluminado tenuemente en una tonalidad azulada. Y desde el centro saliendo del suelo apareció la estrella de la obra al ritmo de la música. Una hermosa mujer ataviada en un refinado kimono blanco y una capucha que le cubría su cabeza apareció cargando una sombrilla.

—Sagi Musume (27) —susurro la Noble.

—La historia de la garza que se enamora de quien no debe y al final termina muriendo —Hablo Ichigo.

—¡Oh, me he encontrado a un hombre culto! —replico en voz baja Yoruichi—. Esto es muy interesante —comentó para sí.

—¡Callate! —rechisto avergonzado Ichigo.

La nieve falsa comenzó a caer y la mujer que se cubría con la sombrilla se giro y comenzó con una serie de elegantes y refinados movimientos estoicos y perfectos. De pronto, bajo el paraguas y lo abrió una vez más, posteriormente giro por completo sobre sí misma —en un círculo alrededor de ella—. La nevisca dejo de caer. Ella se paseo por gran parte del escenario, aún con el rostro cubierto la cual era escudriñada seriamente por todos los presentes en el teatro.

Cerro por completo la sombrilla y camino hacia un lado del escenario, buscando donde colocar su paraguas. La cual dejo sobre una imitación de piedra, se levanto y se alejo lentamente. Poco después hizo una serie de movimientos en el centro del escenario, para volver una vez más hacia su sombrilla y bailar junto a esta. Se alejo una vez más y anduvo hacia el centro del escenario. Después de algunas interpretaciones más, le dio la espalda al publico y se agacho un poco, para volver a dejar su parasol. Se giro y apareció un kuroko (28), la cual le destapo por completo el rostro de la mujer.

Ichigo se sorprendió de admirarla como lo hacía, era la más bella mujer que sus ojos habían visto. Su corazón, comenzó a latir con rapidez. Estaba seguro que la había visto en otra ocasión, el problema estaba, en que no recordaba justo en ese momento donde.

Ella bailó un tiempo más, antes de dar pequeños apresurados pasos hacia su sombrilla e intento hacer un vago movimiento por tomarla. Lo cual no sucedió, esto le dio tiempo a varios más kuroko de acercársele por detrás; cuando ella retorno hacia la piedra, los individuos permanecieron detrás de la joven. La mujer se hinco lentamente, con estas sombras atrás. Y en una magnifica sincronización, el kimono blanco desapareció dejando en su lugar una bella vestimenta roja. Lo cual arrancó aplausos en abundancia, por tan bella interpretación. Inclusive la iluminación del escenario cambió a uno completamente lleno de vivos colores.

Una nueva coreografía comenzó por parte de ella, llena de mayor movilidad y soltura. Sus movimientos se desarrollaban con mayor goce de su parte. Camino hacia un paño blanco dejado por un kuroko, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos. Se levanto y anduvo con este objeto, hacia un costado del escenario; para cuando apareció al cabo de segundos traía consigo un distinto kimono en un hermoso color violeta.

Su danza continúo ante el deleite de los presentes.

La serie de movimientos eran delicados sus finas manos que interpretaba de forma alternada. Considerado el encanto más femenino de la obra. Al cabo de algunos minutos más, retorno a la ya casi olvidad sombrilla. La abrió y nuevamente un kuroko se posicionó detrás de ella, cuando coloco la intérprete el paraguas en el suelo a modo que los cubriera del público. Dejando solamente parte de su torso visible al público. Realizo algunos movimientos más —de izquierda a derecha—, hasta que finalmente se aparto de la vista de los presentes. Y de nueva cuenta, apareció con otro magnifico kimono, esta vez de un rosa pálido.

La joven doncella que interpretaba la obra observo hacia el frente, directamente al palco del Clan Shihōin. Y en específico se fijo en el hombre detrás de Yoruichi, ya que una vez más se topaba con esos orbes de color miel, que sentía como la miraban a través de su alma.

Para el ojo inexperto, esos escasos segundos, que ella le observo de más a este hombre le habrían parecido parte de la representación. Sin embargo, Byakuya se percató de inmediato del grave desliz de su hija. Y no fue el único que lo percibió. El Shōgun y la misma Yoruichi lo advirtieron. Por otra parte, Ichigo estaba maravillado con la ejecución de danzante, aún sin saber quien era esta realmente. Y sonreía contento, por admirarla.

Ella continúo con la ejecución, sintiendo el angustiante palpitar salvaje de su corazón y el nerviosismo desmedido al ser observada por ese hombre. Aunque llevase cubierta su cabellera, sabía que era él. Esos orbes de color ámbar, eran únicos en el mundo.

De nueva cuenta, se oculto detrás de la sombrilla. Para llevar a cabo la parte final de la obra. La interpretación prosiguió. De pronto el escenario volvió a tornarse con una atmósfera fría. Y un kimono que solo uso escasos segundos fue admirado. La mujer se levanto lentamente, lo que arranco un aplauso por parte de los presentes al verla ataviada con la vestimenta roja. La nieve blanca, comenzó a caer una vez más.

Se oculto por última vez, detrás de su parasol. Salió con un ropaje blanco, llamativo, salvaje en comparación a todo aquello que había usado.

Sin embargo, esta representación jamás llegaría a su desenlace.

Un nuevo espectáculo capto la atención del público en general, y no precisamente en el escenario del teatro.

Un té a punto de ebullición se dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Ichigo. Lo cual ocasiono que este de inmediato, interrumpiese la obra al hacer una reacción natural de protección a su persona. Se puso de pie ante la agresión sufrida, todos los presentes lo miraban. El agua le quemaba la cabeza, antes de que Momo hiciese algo, este se quito la capucha revelando de esta forma su cabellera naranja a todos los presentes. Arrojo el trapo mojado hacia el escenario, a los pies de la fémina ejecutante.

Las pupilas de Kira se dilataron impresionantemente.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre mujer —espetó duramente Ichigo—, acaso las geishas ahora le arrojan el té a la gente? —inquirió peligrosamente—. ¡Contésteme! —vocifero de manera enardecida y furiosa.

—Shirō kun —susurro Momo—. ¡Por favor! —le suplico al tiempo que se levantaba también—, no digas más —sujeto la vestimenta de él.

—¿Tōshirō?... —repitió Kira al ponerse de pie— No —contradijo— ese no es tu nombre, eres Ichigo —aclaro— el hombre que derrotó al Teniente del Pelotón Tres, Escuadra Once.

—¿Teniente? —hablo con poca paciencia el hombre de cabellera naranja—. ¿Hablas de Ikkaku?.

—Si —le dijo el blondo.

—Fue culpa suya —aclaró seco—, no me culpes de su desdichada suerte.

—¿Ichigo?... —repitió Yoruichi— ¿Ichigo?... —estaba completamente segura de que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, más no podía recordar precisamente donde.

—¿Conoces al Maestro de la Zanpakutō, Kisuke dono? —Inquirió Tessai

Este corpulento hombre, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de intervenir. Por lo poco que había tratado a ese joven, supo que poseía un volátil carácter; además el nombre de ese joven le resultaba extrañamente familiar y extraño al mimo tiempo. Días atrás escucho hablar sobre la derrota del Teniente, a manos de un desconocido que acompañaba a la famosa Hisuisairen y de que posiblemente este fuese estudiante de aquel infame asesino.

—¿Hablas de Urahara san? —inquirió hastiado Ichigo—. Si te refieres a ese vago de la shoppu, (29) la respuesta es sí —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y que tiene que ver con mi agresión? —recordó molesto—. Le repito mujer —miro a la geisha—, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo?.

Silencio.

—Lo lamento tanto —se excuso tontamente la geisha—, se me ha resbalado mi taza.

Ichigo salió del palco para encararla.

—¡A otro con ese cuento, mujer! —espetó fríamente—. Observe como camino directamente hacía acá —le informo con poca paciencia—, evitó obstruir la visión de los espectadores hasta llegar al palco, y de no haberme movido al tiempo me habría derramado el agua directamente sobre mi rostro.

Afonía.

La geisha dio un paso hacia atrás, él la había visto bien desde un principio.

—¡Ton... tonterías! —gruñó la geisha, sin querer dar explicaciones de lo que había hecho—. ¡He dicho que fue un accidente! —intentó sonar convincente con su mentira—. Me esta levantando falsos —externó ofendida.

Ichigo miro hacia el General a quien ella acompañaba, este sonreía extrañamente. Y algo en su ser le impidió confiar tan abiertamente en él, como lo hizo con Shihōin Yoruichi.

—¡Vámonos, Momo!.

Hinamori salió del palco y se coloco junto a Ichigo, el cual sujeto su mano.

—¿Dónde esta Kisuke? —demando la Noble e Ichigo se giro para encararla.

—Ya te lo dije Yoruichi san —exhalo—, no se donde anda metido. Pero me hizo venir al Seireitei

Ante el naciente silenció, Ichigo tomo esto como su señal de retirada del teatro.

—¿Estás aprendiendo de Kisuke dono? —inquirió Tessai, antes de que el par diese algún paso más allá del palco del Clan Shihōin.

—¿De ese sádico mal nacido, cuyas técnicas de enseñanza son poniendo en peligro tu vida para su enferma diversión? —espetó—. ¡Sería un estúpido si aceptase volver a estar bajo su mando una vez más, tengo suerte de estar vivo! —exclamo decidido de no volverse a instruir por Urahara.

Caminaron rápidamente ante la inquisidora mirada de los presentes. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de acceso, estas se abrieron de un solo golpe y fueron rodeados rápidamente por la Sexta Escuadra; con el Capitán Abarai cerrándoles el camino.

—¿Qué yo recuerde no he cometido ninguna falta, shinigami? —desdeño Ichigo—. Así, que agradecería que se apartaran de mi camino.

—Déjelos pasar, Capitán Abarai Renji. Segundo al mando de la Sexta Escuadra —ordeno Ichimaru al acercarse—, no queremos más alboroto del que ya se ha armado, por esta noche —indico amablemente.

El pelirrojo obedeció el mandato de un General y se aparto. Yoruichi apretaba con fuerza sus puños, y estuvo a tan solo un momento de debilidad de seguirlos, más la voz del Shōgun resonó duramente hacia ella. En un suave susurro que solamente fue escuchado por los presentes en los palcos principales.

—¡Mantenga la compostura, ante la mención de Urahara Kisuke! —sobo su sien—. Ya bastante daño ha hecho ese hombre, como para permitir que se arruine la velada con la mención de su nombre —su voz se escucho cortante y mortalmente seria—. Lo lamento, Rukia —se disculpo con la joven que los había deleitado con la obra—, me temo que tu representación fue terriblemente arruinada —se mostró sumamente afligido—. Baja del escenario mi niña, y acompaña a tu padre en el resto de la velada.

Rukia se agacho y tomo la capucha entre sus manos. El destino es siempre inevitable.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¡Ya, hombre quita esa cara! —dijo al ingerir un generoso bocado de carne, y al mismo tiempo degustarlo con sumo deleite. Mucho al descontento del individuo que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y al borde del llanto—. ¡Esto está delicioso!.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, Ichigo? —contestó furioso con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos, ante la carnicería que presenciaba—, ¡estamos en un shishinabeya!. (30)

Estaban sentados los tres disfrutando de su comida esa tarde. Es un restaurante bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, dados los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, se vieron forzados a abandonar la posada anterior y a buscar un nuevo sitió donde pasar los próximos días; hasta que Urahara Kisuke se apareciese. Por lo cual, llevaban sus equipajes con ellos. En ningún sitio, al parecer alguien deseaba recibirlos; temían a la ira de los Escuadrones. La mesera llego y algo nerviosa coloco el arroz en el centro de la mesa de los comensales. Derramando parte del contenido de este, ante su alteración. Algo extrañados los comensales la observaron.

—Tengan cuidado —les advirtió inquieta al momento de retirarse.

Entonces, un shinigami pelirrojo ocupo la mesa al lado de donde los ryokas disfrutaban su comida. El hombre coloco su katana sobre la mesa. Ichigo y este individuo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, por varios segundos.

Había un jardín zen en la parte central del restaurante, despojado de toda suntuosidad, cuya grandeza reside en la simplicidad de su estructura. La arena blanca del suelo, tenía dibujos de espirales simétricas y enormes piedras que equilibraban el campo. Mesas colocadas a los alrededores del recinto de forma cuadrada, en el primer y segundo piso que constituían la estructura completa. Una mesa frente a la otra, cabe aclarar.

De pronto, Ichigo rompió el contacto visual e intento concentrarse de nueva cuenta en sus alimentos.

No obstante, la tensión aumentaba rápidamente y varios lo percibieron. Un gran número de comensales en el primer piso del restaurante, se apresuraron a pagar con diligencia. Muchos de ellos, tan solo se levantaron y abandonaron el lugar. Poco a poco, el local se vació casi en su totalidad. Aquellos que estaban ubicados en el segundo piso, se acercaban a los barandales para una mejor vista de lo que sucedería.

Una valiente mesera se aproximo y le sirvió sake al Capitán.

Ganju, aporreó su mesa.

—¡Hey, que hay de mi tofu! —su voz era lo único que se escuchaba.

Los murmullos habituales habían cesado por completo. Y ya nadie más se atrevió a acercarse luego que la empleada huyese a la cocina.

—¡Vámonos! —resoplo molesto el Shiba— es pésimo el servicio aquí.

Para abandonar el restaurante, debían de pasar justamente junto a la mesa donde el Capitán bebía tranquilamente su sake. Ganju, tomo el equipaje de Momo y el suyo, y estos caminaron sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo se disponía a retirarse fue detenido por la funda de la katana del Capitán.

—¿Qué sucede, shinigami? —espetó Ichigo.

—¡Oh! —sonrió con sorna— finges no recordar mi nombre, que sorpresa... —se puso de pie— Entonces deja que me presente formalmente ante ti.

—No hay necesidad de que lo hagas —respondió el joven con sordina.

—¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? —inquirió Ganju.

Momo tembló ante el recuerdo del hombre.

—Es... es... —le temblaban sus labios— el Capitán Abarai Renji —chillo con temor.

—¿Capitán? —repito Ganju con un mal presentimiento—. ¡Ahora vámonos! —le ordeno sin deseo de que iniciase una disputa.

—Ya, ya —hablo de mala gana Ichigo, comprendiendo las palabras— No te sulfures hombre —tomo su equipaje y una enorme caja negra de madera—, busquemos hospedaje.

Ichigo sabía muy bien que debía de evitar cualquier posible altercado con el Capitán. No obstante, de nueva cuenta le fue imposible el abandonar pacíficamente ese lugar, ese hombre comenzaba a irritarlo rápidamente y si una pelea buscaba, pues él con gusto se la daría.

—¿Qué sucede, shinigami? —desdeño ya indignado.

—¡Arruinaste la presentación del alguien muy importante para mí —le anunció— y pagarás por ello, ryoka!.

El bermejo saco su arma, listo para enfrentarlo. Para sorpresa de ambos, Momo corrió frente a Ichigo y extendió sus brazos para protegerlo. Esto fue suficiente para mermar las intenciones asesinas del Capitán, por otra parte ella fue movida lentamente por el individuo a quien resguardaba. Y en su defecto dejo sus pertenencias al cuidado de ella.

—¿Y qué necesidad tienes de hacer eso, shinigami? —dio un paso al frente Ichigo.

—¿Necesidad? —repitió el bermejo—. ¡Solo quiero acabar con esa horrible cara que tienes!.

Fueron todas la palabras que necesito Ichigo, sus movimientos fueron inusualmente rápidos a los ojos expertos de Capitán. Creyó que sería golpeado por sus puños, y en su defecto fueron los pies de este lo que lo atacaron. Le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que término cayendo sobre la mesa donde estuvo una vez su sake. Un movimiento necesario por parte de Ichigo, para alejarse del sitió donde se encontraba Momo y darle seguridad en el proceso.

—¡Deténganse! —grito esta, estuvo a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo Ganju la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Para —le susurro—, ahora ya nadie puede detenerlos.

—¡Pero... —se horrorizo la joven— está desarmado!.

Ganju le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Ya deberías saber que eso no importa —miro la caja negra—. Cuando la necesite, se la daremos.

En el segundo piso, un par de rubios miraban con interés el naciente espectáculo.

—¿No deberías detener esto, Shinji?. Ese Capitán va hacer papilla al otro —rechisto—, ni siquiera tiene un arma para defenderse el muy estúpido.

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

—Quiero ver que tan fuerte es el alumno del Maestro de la Zanpakutō, Hiyori —miro a Ichigo, con inquietud e incertidumbre, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo veía—. Si veo que las cosas se ponen mal —sujeto el mango de su propia Zanpakutō con fuerza—, yo mismo detendré esto.

Miraron hacia el primer piso, específicamente en el jardín zen, donde sería el combate. Ichigo ya estaba muy cerca de las piedras. Por otra parte el pelirrojo, camino lentamente hacia su adversario. Comenzó en el riguroso zanshin (31) e inmediatamente después se abalanzo de lleno contra su oponente, el cual reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar la ofensiva saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que recibía la enorme caja negra. Y de esta saco su Zanpakutō. Renji se detuvo de inmediato, cuando constato la fisionomía del arma con la que pretendía ser atacado. Una enorme Zanpakutō, incompleta, sin vaina ni guardia, con la apariencia de un gigantesco cuchillo envuelto simplemente en tiras de tela de color blanco. Que enterró pesadamente en la blanca arena.

—Zangetsu —le informo Ichigo al momento de retirarle el vendaje que la protegía.

—¿Zangetsu? —repitió el pelirrojo—. ¡Así, que el niño de bonito le puso un nombre a su katana!.

—¿Katana? —ahora fue el Ichigo quien rió—. Esta es una Zanpakutō, shinigami —indico con fuerza— y su nombre es Zangetsu.

—Veo —exclamo no creyendo las palabras, suspiro—. ¡A pelear! —bramo.

Sin más contratiempos el combate comenzó. Las armas se encararon fieramente de frente. Tras varios minutos una enorme nube de polvo se elevaba, por lo que ocasionalmente se dificultaba la visión. Por un momento pareció que Ichigo se llevaba la contienda, ya que estaba logrando hacer retroceder al Capitán, habiendo logrado llevarlo hasta una de las piedras del jardín.

—¿Qué pasa?.

—Eres fuerte —ponía resistencia—. ¿Te crees que puedes derrotar a un Capitán de Escuadra? —vocifero Renji—, ¡el hecho de que hayas derrotado a un Teniente no te hace un adversario digno de nosotros! —rugió Renji.

—¿En serio? —espeto con despreció Ichigo—. ¡A mí que diablos me importa eso. Lucharé con todos ellos, si se atreven a plantarme la cara, acabaré con todos ellos! —grito a todo pulmón.

—¿Qué significa eso? —soltó el Capitán—, ¿de dónde sacas esa confianza? —siseó—. ¡Te crees mucho por cargarte esa arma inservible! —silencio—. ¡Eres un maldito arrogante! —clamo con fiereza.

En un preciso movimiento de su katana, Renji lo arrojo hacia atrás, liberado la falta de espacio que Ichigo le creó. Lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo arrojó por varios metros. Fue a estrellarse contra una de las esquinas del recinto y parte de la estructura cayó sobre el joven.

—¡Ichigo! —le grito Momo.

—¿Ichigo? —repitió el blondo masculino con incertidumbre—. ¡No puede ser! —apretó el barandal con fuerza—. ¡Imposible!.

—¡Creíste que podrías hacerme tragar mis palabras, ¡estúpido ryoka! —desdeño—. El hecho de que derrotases a un Teniente, no te capacita para luchar al nivel de un Capitán —escupió al suelo la sangre acumulada de su boca—. Y se supone que estudiaste el arte de la espada con el Maestro de la Zanpakutō —Renji caminaba hacia él— no importa lo fuerte que creas ser —se rió en su cara— no importa lo fuerte que seas —afonía—. ¡Si tienes la idea de que puedes derrotarme, vives en una utopía!.

—Mmm... —comenzó a salir de los escombros Ichigo—. Así, que según tu esta es tu verdadera fuerza —ahora el soltó una tremenda carcajada—. Para mí tus ataques son totalmente inofensivos —respiraba agitado—, gracias por la información —desairó arrogante—. Si los demás Capitanes tienen tu nivel de fuerza —exhalo hondamente—, creo que podré hacerme cargo de ellos sin ningún problema —sangraba de su brazo que ya estaba herido de su pelea contra el Teniente.

—¡Bastardo! —abucheo Renji.

—¿Ichigo? —repetía una y otra vez con incredulidad el rubio—. ¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto! —trago saliva con dificultad y le costaba respirar—. ¡No puede ser cierto!.

—¿De que hablas, Shinji? —se le acerco la rubia preocupada, era la primera vez que lo veía tan turbado—. Pareces un fantasma —se asusto—. ¿Quién diablos es ese tipejo? —señalo a Ichigo.

—Alguien, que creí que nunca más volvería a ver... —respondió inmutable Shinji.

—¡Ganju! —tenía lágrimas en sus ojos Momo—, esto no esta bien —le suplicaba—. Debemos parar esto o aniki... aniki... —repetía angustiada de poder perderlo.

El Shiba la abrazó y la reconforto. Nada del mundo podría detener el cruento enfrentamiento entre los hombres.

—¿De que te sirve tu prepotencia ahora, ryoka? —se abalanzo de lleno contra él—. ¡Si no eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, luego de un simple golpe! —le gritó y brincó para atacarlo mientras giraba en el aire—. ¡Esto se acabo! —rugió, creyendo que se llevaría la victoria.

A sorpresa del Capitán, Ichigo esquivo su certero y mortal golpe justo a tiempo. Continuaron con ataques y ofensivas por varios minutos más, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que oficiales llegasen y detuviesen ese tonto combate.

—¡Maldita sea! —recrimino Ichigo, completamente fuera de sus cabales—. ¿Y quién diablos es esa persona a la que le arruine la noche?.

Silencio.

—Kuchiki Rukia

—¿Kuchiki?... —la ira del doloroso recuerdo lo abrumo—. ¡No me hables a la cara de ese Clan! —bramo furioso.

—_Todos los ataques tienen un principio y un final _—_le indicaba su maestro_—,_ todos tenemos un límite de fuerza y resistencia que nuestros cuerpos son capaces de soportar _—_caminaba dándole tiempo de respirar al estudiante en el suelo_—_. Cualquier sucesión de ataques tiene un término _—_suspiro con pesadez al notar que este no se pondría de pie por el momento_—_, lo esencial en un combate a muerte, es descubrir y hacer llegar a este punto a tu adversario. Es esencial para una práctica victoria _—_silencio_—_. Has llegar al límite a tu oponente _—_sonrió con pura maldad_—,_ de esta manera lo forzarás a que te ataque lleno de desesperación. Usará su fuerza de forma absurda y se quedará sin energía alguna para defenderse _—_se detuvo_—_ es entonces, cuando se encuentra el hueco _—_Ichigo fue atacado casi mortalmente por Urahara_—_ y... la oportunidad de acabar con el enemigo._

_Hábilmente, Ichigo esquivo ese ataque._

—_¡Cabrón, ibas a matarme! _—_rugió lleno de ira_—_. ¡Si no llego a huir, estaría muerto!._

—_Por supuesto _—_le respondió con una enorme sonrisa Kisuke_—_ he ido contra ti, con todas mis fuerzas _—_exhalo_—_. Has huido, y no te dejaré de perseguir hasta que ya no tengas donde ocultarte._

_Al joven pupilo, no mayor de dieciséis años le costaba mantenerse erguido, tras los ataques recibidos por parte del blondo._

—_Has obtenido una Zanpakutō, que Shiba Kaien forjó _—_indico_—_ y también has aprendido las técnicas de combate básicas _—_se paseaba una vez más_—,_ tienes un talento innato para los combates, Ichigo _—_lo halago_—_. Y estoy sorprendido que en este momento te encuentres la nivel de un Teniente del Seireitei _—_coloco su propia arma por sobre su hombro un momento_—_ pero, déjame decirte que los Capitanes y Generales están a un nivel completamente distinto _—_mutismo_—_. Para lograr tus objetivos, ¡debes ser capaz de sacar todo el potencial de tu Zanpakutō! _—_le grito encarándolo una vez más_—_. ¡Por eso, seguiré persiguiéndote hasta que no tengas donde huir! _—_rugió a todo pulmón._

_Finalmente, logró arrojarlo contra la maleza del bosque donde entrenaban ese día de invierno._

—_¡Mierda! _—_resoplo con ira Ichigo, ante su propia debilidad. _

—_¿Qué pasa, me pongo un poco serio y hasta aquí llega todo, Ichigo? _—_se lamento_—_. ¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! _—_lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza_—,_ que decepción que seas tú _—_menosprecio_—_ el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin! _—_chillo con furia el rubio._

_Lo aventó otro par de metros, y por esto cayó dentro de un estanque congelado. El cual le estaba calando hasta los huesos, y por lo visto Urahara no pretendía echarle una mano para salir de ahí._

—_¡Ayúdame! _—_suplicaba Ichigo._

—_Si quieres vivir, sal por ti mismo _—_le indico el rubio_—_. No perderé mi tiempo con alguien tan debilucho como tú _—_suspiro y alzo su Zanpakutō_—_. ¡Cuando estas esquivando, tienes miedo de que te hiera. Cuando estas atando, tienes miedo de hacerme daño, cuando intentas proteger a los demás tienes miedo de que mueran! _—_le susurro_—_. ¡Tú Zanpakutō esta llena de temores! _—_le alzo la voz._

—_¡Ayúdame! _—_repitió al borde la histeria, mientras__ aún intentaba salir del agua helada. Ahora ya le costaba sentir ya la parte inferior de su cuerpo_—. _¡Ayúdame! _—_era lo único que podía decir._

—_¡Eso es patético, no puedes tener miedo en un combate! _—_rugió lleno de ira Urahara_—,_ eso no te sirve de nada... _—_camino hacia él_—_. ¡Cuando esquives piensa, no voy a dejar que me hiera. Cuando protejas a alguien piensa, no dejaré que mueras. Cuando ataques piensa, voy a machacarte! _—_expresó con tanta determinación, que finalmente Ichigo comprendió._

_No obstante, el tiempo se había terminado para Ichigo, Kisuke le pateó en el rostro e hizo que cayera hacia el fondo del lago. La desesperación inundo al joven, nadie iría a salvarlo de eso estaba completamente seguro. No supo de donde saco las fuerzas necesarias, ni el valor, mucho menos el coraje. Pero pudo llegar a la superficie con su Zanpakutō, usando una de sus manos rompió parte del hielo y salió por otro sitio del lago. Le faltaba el aire, y estaba completamente helado del cuerpo._

—_¡Mal… di… to! _—_tartamudeo temblando creyendo que aún moriría._

—_¿Ves? _—_sonrió con orgullo Urahara_—,_ así que al final si eres capaz de hacerlo... esa es la determinación que necesito, Ichigo _—_le dijo cuando noto esa mirada llena de coraje hacia él. El deseo innato de vivir más allá de todo_—_. ¿Dime, cual es tu único deseo?_ —_indago el blondo._

_Silencio._

—_¡Limpiar el nombre de mi padre y tomar lo que me pertenece. Así, deba acabar con el mundo entero. No moriré hasta haberlo conseguido! _—_gritó con determinación._

Renji, estaba en el suelo con una herida en su pecho, que sangraba en demasía. Al parecer la mención del Clan Kuchiki, fue la motivación necesaria para infundir ese sorpresivo ataque.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, shinigami —le dijo al pelirrojo que no se podía levantar—. ¡Voy a usar todas mis fuerzas, para vencerte! —bramo las últimas dos palabras.

Renji abrió de forma desmedida sus orbes. Jamás se imagino que moriría justamente ahí, y no en el campo de batalla como muchos añoraban. Lo haría solo como un perro, sonrió para sí. Llego solo al mundo y así partiría de este, cerró sus ojos y espero su cruento desenlace. El ryoka que le daría el golpe de gracia a final de cuentas, no era demasiado diferente a un shinigami. De improviso escucho como algo se rompía, para luego escuchar un ruido seco a su lado. Ichigo yacía sangrante de la cara. Anonadado, miro hacia el atacante de este.

—¡Mira que hacerme venir hasta aquí por ti, Ichigo! —palmo sus manos con molestia un par de veces.

Silencio.

—¿Pero, que demonios? —dijo Renji al mirarlo en el suelo junto a él.

—¡Rangiku san —trago saliva con dificultad Ichigo— Tōshirō! —al mirarlo junto a ella—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —indago temeroso de su respuesta.

—¡Es, Hitsugaya! —suspiro profundamente—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —se quejo de la mala educación que el joven le daba—. Arreglar tus problemas, Ichigo —externo fríamente el joven de cabellera blanca.

—¡Andando! —ordeno la mujer de grandes atributos— nos esperan —le informo a Momo, Ichigo y Ganju.

—¿Nos esperan? —hablo dudoso Ichigo.

—El Castillo, ha abierto sus puertas una vez más —respondió Rangiku.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los grandes portones con la insignia del Clan se abrían por primera vez en seis lustros. Shiba Kūkaku, llegaba en compañía de Inoue Orihime y Sado Yasutora al Seireitei. Finalmente las cuatro familias Nobles, estaban más cerca las unas a las otras.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

"Madera negra"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Las frases al inicio de los capítulos, son de poesía Haiku tradicional japonesa.

+ Por el momento mantendré en el misterio la actividad real del Clan Kurosaki. Un consejo, lean sobre Amatesaru.

+ El kabuki, durante el periodo Edo no podía se ejecutado por mujeres. Sin embargo, y como añadidura de mi parte, aquí si se podrá, además de que por gusto personal Rukia no tendrá el maquillaje blanco típico de la obra. Ira, por así decirlo al natural.

+ La danza Sagi Musume, existe. En "Youtube" podrán encontrar está magnifica obra.

+ Importante, a menos que yo especifique el nombre de la Zanpakutō. Las armas en general no tienen el nombre o el espíritu por el momento.

+ Dialogo del manga en la pelea de Ichigo contra Renji.

+ Renji, aún no posee la forma de shikai de Zabimaru. La tendrá más adelante, peleo con la forma básica de la espada.

+ Ichigo posee más nivel de pelea que Renji.

+ La edad de Hitsugaya es de dieciseís años. No ostenta ningún cargo dentro del Seireitei.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kurēnhausu, _"Casa de la grulla" literalmente en japonés._

+ (2) Kabuki Gekijō, _"Teatro Kabuki" literalmente en japonés. __«__Kabuki__»__, es una forma de teatro japonés tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores._

+ (3) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (4) Baishunpu, _prostituta __literalmente en japonés_.

+ (5) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (6) Shōfu, _putas __literalmente en japonés__._

+ (7) Yuri, _literalmente significa_ _lirio. El símbolo que representa a la Cuarta División, es el lirio._

+ (8) Hisuisairen, _"Sirena de jade" literalmente en japonés._

+ (9) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (10) Aniki, _honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (11) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (12) Ryoka, _alma errante. En este caso se usará para designar extranjeros que vienen fuera del __Seireitei__._

+ (13) Hakutōmon, _puerta del oeste en Bleach._

+ (14) Hanabi taika, _fiesta de los fuegos artificiales._

+ (15) Furisode, _es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes._

+ (16) Kammuri, _tipo de sombreo, que usaban los hombres, se podía conocer el rango que ocupaban. Los nobles de alto rango usaban kammuris de color violeta oscuro o pálido, mientras los nobles de menor importancia usaban el color negro._

+ (17) Uchikake, _es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes. Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza, para las ocasiones formales._

+ (18) Kiresu, _es el término __japonés__ para la __pipa__ japonesa antigua._

+ (19) Gekijō Bunraku_, es una variedad de teatro japonés de títeres, que empezó en el período Edo, hace unos 400 años. Estos títeres cobran vida gracias a tres tipos de personas: "tayu", el narrador, el músico que toca el Shamisen, un instrumento de cuerda tradicional japonés, y los titiriteros, quienes se dedican a manipular los muñecos._

+ (20) Chie no masutā, _amos de la sabiduría (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (21) Tsuki no kanshu, _guardianes de la luna (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (22) Shadō no ryōshu_, señores de la sombra (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (23) Katanakaji, _forjadores__ de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (24) Daimyō, _era el soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón._

+ (25) Manjū, _dulce tradicional japonés._

+ (26) Bunraku, _nombre genérico por el que es conocido el teatro de marionetas japonés_

+ (27) Sagi Musume, _una obra de interpretación kabuki del periodo Edo._

+ (28) Kuroko, _encargados de añadir y quitar objetos del escenario, van siempre vestidos completamente de negro y son tradicionalmente considerados "invisibles"._

+ (29) Shoppu, _tienda japonés._

+ (30) Shishinabeya, _un restaurante donde se come jabalí._

+ (31) Zanshin, _inspiración lenta profunda, abdominal y breve retención del aire._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	4. Madera negra

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**Madera negra**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Las flores esperan la próxima primavera; confiando que las mismas manos las acariciarán._

_Pero los corazones de los hombres ya no serán los mismos, y sólo vosotros sabréis que todo cambia. Oh, pobres amantes"_

- Poema Chino -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Un sórdido golpe lo envió directamente a la tierra. La mujer que cometió tal acto violento, lo miraba de pie altanera e imponente al individuo que yacía en el suelo en ese instante. Cabizbajo y sin ser capaz de enfrentarla visualmente, mantuvo la cabeza gacha; hablar por el momento incrementaría su problema.

—¡Te pedí algo sumamente sencillo, Ichigo! —terminó su discurso con una sonrisa triunfal, caminando alrededor de él. Luego le dio otro porrazo—. Dime, ¿acaso era tan difícil de seguir mis órdenes? —se detuvo frente a la cabeza del citado, se agacho y exhalo el humo de su kiresu (1) en la cara del hombre. —¡Ganju! —preguntó ella con esa mueca arrogante que le decía a su hermano que solo quería escuchar la verdad y nada más—. ¿Qué fue lo que les dije?.

—Que… —mascullo con voz tensa y algo agitada— que… —reitero— nos mantuviésemos tranquilos, sin llamar la atención.

Silencio.

—Y mira que bonito espectáculo has armado —se levanto la mujer—. ¡Peleas contra un Teniente y lo machacas, luego haces toda una representación en el festival del Hanami (2) —sobo su sien, buscando tranquilizarse un poco con ello—. Estuviste a un paso de matar a un hombre —exclamo en un susurro.

—¡Ikkaku me llamo tramposo! —encaró valientemente a la mujer por primera vez en la noche, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Yoruichi san, nos obligo a Momo y a mí a ir con ella al Kabuki Gekijō! (3) —dio unos pasos hacia ella de manera inconsciente—. ¡Ese pelirrojo me ataco para defender el honor de esa mujer!.

—¡Estúpido crío! —dijo en voz alta, él lo miró con rabia, pero no respondió—. ¿Crees que alguien de la nobleza caería tan bajo como para enviar a un Capitán a enfrentarse contigo? —comento con una amarga sonrisa, no bien recibida por Ichigo—. Si Kuchiki dono hubiese querido hacerte algo, lo habría hecho por sí mismo, y no enviando a nadie en su lugar.

—¡Puede venir ese estúpido, noble!... —grito el joven fuera de sus casillas.

Shiba Kūkaku lo abofeteo con fuerza, silenciándolo de forma dura. Ichigo, solo llevo su muñeca izquierda a su mejilla derecha y se mantuvo callado.

—¡Idiota! —externo de forma más apacible—. Mira nada más en que estado te presentas ante mí —susurro tristemente.

Un sentimiento extraño y con un gusto amargo la golpeó por dentro. Había algo en la imagen de ver a Ichigo de esa manera, tan frágil y tan diferente del hombre fiero que desesperadamente intentaba proyectar, cada vez que ella la veía. Kūkaku jamás había visto a Ichigo así de desesperado, había llegado al punto de admitir que jamás lo vería sufriendo —nuevamente— por algo, luego de aquel día que lo conoció. Llegó a creer que él ya no tenía sentimientos. Que verlo a punto de derrumbarse, era algo que no quería presenciar. Avergonzado, el joven bajo su cabeza apretando fuertemente sus manos, lleno de impotencia —había llegado a su límite y él lo sabía—. Tōshirō y Rangiku, lo habían buscado por instrucciones claras de la Shiba después de lo ocurrido en el Kabuki Gekijō, estaba preocupada por la seguridad de los tres. Les había llevado alrededor de todo un día el hallarlo, y no fue precisamente algo bueno el presenciar su combate casi mortal con el Capitán de la Sexta Escuadra. Por lo que sin más, Matsumoto se vio obligada a intervenir a fin de evitar que las manos del joven Kurosaki no se cubriesen de la sangre de un hombre.

Tenía un sin fin de laceraciones por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, todas aún sin tratar adecuadamente. Kūkaku no lo había permitido, ya que inmediatamente lo hizo llegar frente a su presencia en uno de los jardines del castillo. De esta manera, la reprimenda comenzó. Cada vez Ichigo se tambaleaba más, por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡Hermana!... —hablo Ganju preocupado de verlo tan maltrecho.

—¿Cuál es tu deber en esta vida, Ichigo? —expresó con fuerza Kūkaku, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro entre sus mano, para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Dime! —grito.

—La venganza... —clamo a viva voz.

Respuesta equivocada, Kūkaku le dio un muy fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, el cual lo mando inconsciente al suelo; aterrizando boca arriba en la tierra.

—No le jure al moribundo de mi hermano mayor, el cuidar a un estúpido niñato con una creencia equivocada de la vida —espetó furiosa—. La vida no consiste en buscar venganza, por un pasado que no se puede cambiar… —exhalo y apago su kiresu—. ¿No te has dado cuenta las cosas maravillosas que rodean a tu persona, ahora? —contemplo a la familia que ahora Ichigo poseía.

Su hermano menor Ganju se había convertido en lo más cercano a un pariente varón para Ichigo. Discutían, peleaban e incluso se divertían como si estos compartiesen la misma sangre. Ambos, eran engreídos y arrogantes el uno con el otro. El Shiba, tenía un carácter que lograba contrarrestar hasta cierto punto la actitud creída el joven Kurosaki.

A diferencia del Shiba, Sado es mucho más tranquilo. El moreno solía terminar haciendo lo que Ichigo deseaba. Por ello, Kūkaku no permitió que fuese él a la capital. Si los problemas ya eran graves, estos pudieron ser mucho más severos. No es que tuviese algún problema con el atezado, pero en ocasiones deseaba que fuese más que la sombra del Kurosaki. Era un hombre que había abandonado a los piratas, para unirse a un joven en busca de venganza.

Tōshirō era un niño prodigio, y junto con Ganju sus aprendices en el arte de la elaboración de las Zanpakutō con almas. A su corta edad, este ya era capaz de darle vida a estas magnificas armas. Inclusive, la que él poseía fue una forjada por si mismo. Aprendió su extraordinario domino del arma, bajo la tutela de Sajin Komamura. Y actualmente, era su mano derecha.

En contraste, Rangiku era todo lo contrario a cualquiera de los presentes. Una exuberante y extrovertida mujer, lo más cercano a una madre para Ichigo. Ella se encargo de recibir a los niños esa fatídica noche en que lo habían perdido todo. Fue la nodriza de las mellizas, a las cuales acogió con sumo cariño, luego de la pérdida de su propio hijo.

Momo, era demasiado reservada y tímida. Siempre se mantenía pasiva y sutil ante cualquier situación que se le presentase. Y también era sumamente dependiente de Ichigo. Cuando estos eran niños, solían ir al río en busca de peces y perderse por horas; hasta que Rangiku llegaba desesperada por ellos buscándolos. La pequeña niña que había sido salvada del Yosiwara. (4)

Orihime, era la persona más cercana a Ichigo en todo momento. Al borde de parecer jóvenes amantes. A pesar de su edad actual, en ocasiones solían dormir en el mismo futon. Compartían casi todo, sus secretos, miedos… más nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella amaba realmente a Ichigo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sabía que él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos. Era más una hermana para él que otra cosa, nunca la miraría como lo hacía un hombre con una mujer.

Kūkaku era la cabeza actual líder del Clan Shiba. Y si bien Ichigo jamás vivió en la propiedad principal de la familia, ella siempre se mantuvo al tanto de los niños. Antes y después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Kaien. La mujer había tomado hasta ese momento las decisiones más importantes en la vida del joven Kurosaki. Sobre todo, si ya estaba preparado o no para instruirse con Urahara; también si era el momento de recibir su Zanpakutō. Esta mujer actuaba como más como un padre para Ichigo, a quien debía de obedecer sin replica alguna. Claro que no siempre era así.

Esa era la familia de Ichigo. Aquella de la cual él aún no se había percatado, que era lo único en verdad que valía la pena luchar y abandonar un pasado que no podría cambiar. A sus hermanas de sangre, Yuzu y Karin solía verlas solo una vez al año. Al finalizar su dependencia de leche materna, ambas fueron criadas por los Quincy, ocultadas en un recóndito lugar del cual él mismo desconocía.

Ishida era otra historia importante de su vida, aunque Ichigo nunca lo había querido aceptar.

De pronto los portones se abrieron, dejando ingresar a un sencillo carruaje. Sabiendo muy bien ella de quienes se trataba, se encamino hacia su próximo encuentro.

—Sado, llévate a este costal de arroz a la habitación que te dije —ordenó—. Orhime, Momo, encárguense de sus heridas —suspiro pesadamente—, lo quiero tan bien vendado que no se pueda mover por lo menos una semana. Tōshirō, Rangiku, les dejo la contratación de la servidumbre —fue al encuentro de los invitados.

—¿Y yo hermana? —se coloco frente a ella, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo en espera de sus órdenes.

—Tú… vete a dormir que estorbas, Ganju —paso a su lado.

El resto comenzó con sus propias diligencias. Tōshirō caminaba observando preocupado hacia la entrada principal, entrecerrando sus ojos con un extraño presentimiento. Todo lo relacionado con Urahara Kisuke le enervaba su ser, y sobre todo, algo muy dentro de él le decía que jamás debía confiar en ese sujeto.

—Será una noche larga —se quejo Matsumoto—. Kūkaku dono ha sido bastante dura con Ichigo.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido —respondió Tōshirō.

Mas rápido de lo que el río lleva las primeras aguas de la temporada, la noticia de la llegada de los Katanakaji (5) llego a boca de todos en el Seretei. Los enormes portones con la inconfundible insignia del Clan Shiba, se habían abierto por primera vez en más de un treinteno. La noche finalmente había caído sobre la gran ciudad ese día. Los curiosos no se hicieron esperar, quienes intentaban afanosamente el acercarse para tener una mejor visión de lo que acontecía en el Castillo. Más la presencia de dos enormes y corpulentos hombres bigotudos, imposibilitaban cualquier ajena incursión. Solo una mujer, sentada junto a la puerta se dedicaba a recibir a todos aquellos interesados en las actividades domésticas del Clan. Junto a ella, un hombre muy joven la acompañaba y protegía al mismo tiempo de cualquier indiscreto cercano.

—Nombre completo —solicito Matsumoto.

—Hikaru Nanase —Externo una mujer ya entrada en años, quien la miraba nerviosa ante la expectativa de poder servirle al Clan. Y en su defecto, obtener ganancias para el sustento diario.

—¿Qué actividades ha realizado antes, Hikaru san? —indago pacientemente ella—, que considere que se necesitan.

—He trabajado toda mi vida en las cocinas, misesu (6).

—Veo —le sonrió gentilmente—. Necesitamos servidumbre con urgencia, como usted lo puede constatar —señalo la fila detrás de la mujer—. ¿Hay cualquier persona que pude avalar su antiguo servicio?.

—Le… le servirá un sello de la antigua familia a la cual le serví, misesu —mostró el documento con la mano temblorosa—. No puedo volver, ya que alguien más ocupo mi lugar en el servicio —tome—. Se la entrego.

—No es necesario que me la de —la miro un momento— me basta con saber que el Clan Izuru ha contado con sus servicios. Le han dado un documento con su sello —silencio—. ¿Puede quedarse desde hoy mismo?, hay mucha limpieza que hacer.

La sirvienta casi lloro de felicidad, al saber que nuevamente sería empleada por una gran familia.

—¡Se lo agradezco tanto, misesu!.

—Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku —se presento formalmente—. Toda actividad relacionada con la servidumbre debe de tratarse directamente conmigo, y jamás osar molestar con esas banalidades a los amos del castillo —aclaro con firmeza—. Por favor pase por los portones, Hikaru san.

De soslayo Rangiku observo ingresar a la sirvienta. Antes de llamar a la siguiente persona de la fila, se estiro con total pereza ante su mala suerte por conseguir a la servidumbre. Lamentándose constantemente por ello, en esos escasos minutos de tranquilidad. Intentando hacer más amena su noche, trato de entablar una conversación con el hombre a su lado.

—Ni lo pienses, Matsumoto —se cruzo decidido de brazos—. No te supliré en tu deber ni cinco minutos —suspiro—. Kūkaku san te ha solicitado la servidumbre.

—¿Pero?... —se indigno—. ¡Es ilógico que pueda llenar las urgencias del castillo con tan poco tiempo!.

—Entonces no debiste de haber comprado esos kimonos —se levanto—. Así, no habrías perdido horas.

—¡Esos kimonos son preciosos, no hay nada así en el pueblo! —se justifico abruptamente—. Además, se que si hubiésemos llegado antes… —miro hacia el suelo— Ichigo… no estaría herido.

—Tonterías —respondió él y Rangiku lo miro asombrada ante la frialdad de las palabras del chico, el cual se mantenía impasible y sereno junto a ella—. Las apariencias engañan —susurro cerrando sus ojos—, él estaba muy lejos de perder en ese combate —se volvió a sentar con soltura en el asiento junto a la mujer—. Siento más pena por el desdichado con el que se batió en duelo —exhalo profundamente—, para este momento no la debe de estar pasando para nada bien —silencio—. En este instante, esos tres —se refería a Momo, Ganju e Ichigo— desearían haber hecho caso a las palabras de Kūkaku san —susurro—. Me preocupa más lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tōshirō kun?.

—Continua con tus deberes —ordeno este.

La mujer no pudo continuar con su pesquisa, debido a que el hombre junto a ella había llamado al siguiente individuo en la fila y de esta manera la puso a trabajar una vez más.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En el interior del castillo en una habitación ya adecuada por órdenes de Kūkaku habían sido colocados tres zabuton (7), a la luz de las lámparas de aceite. Nada parecía irrumpir la serenidad de aquel recinto.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan estúpida en tu cara, Urahara san? —se sirvió sake y bebió—. ¡Ese crió esta haciéndose notar demasiado en el Seireitei!.

—Eso es lo que me hace feliz, Kūkaku san —respondió el rubio—. Sabía desde un inició, que le sería imposible el mantenerse al margen dado su carácter.

—Comienzo a dudar seriamente que lo quieras sacar vivo de la capital —replico con enfado la Shiba.

Urahara abrió su abanico y oculto parte de su rostro tras este.

—Lo lamento —se eximo honestamente—, pero esto es necesario para él.

Kūkaku se puso de pie y camino hacia la sjoji (8), la cual abrió. Después se sentó en el corredor mientras miraba los pétalos de los cerezos cayendo desordenadamente por los majestuosos jardines de su propiedad. Los tres presentes se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

—Solo te estoy ayudando porque Kaien me lo hizo jurárselo en su lecho de muerte —susurro—. Si la vida de Ichigo peligra —sus manos le temblaban—, ¡intervendré y echaré a la borda tu plan! —se levanto—. Del cual aún o te has dignado en contármelo —lo miro fijamente—. ¡No te voy a permitir que juegues con la vida de él, Kisuke! —era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

La Noble camino por el largo pasillo de su castillo, dejando al Maestro de la Zanpakutō en compañía de la mujer a su lado.

—¿Urahara dono? —la voz gentil de su acompañante lo obligo a mirarla y al mismo tiempo de sonreírle falsamente, ante la intranquilidad del rostro de esta.

—¿Dime, querida Nell chan?.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? —le sirvió sake—. ¿No sería mejor que Ichigo se quedase lejos de todo esto? —lo miro con preocupación—. Sin la responsabilidad de pertenecer a una familia noble —entrelazo sus dedos—. Tan solo viviendo esa vida tan tranquila que tiene ahora.

Urahara acerco el rostro de Nell al suyo, y beso tiernamente su frente.

—Lamentablemente él solo piensa en vengarse —exhalo—. No ha encontrado otra razón para vivir, y hasta que eso no suceda —se tomo su sake—, la vida de Kurosaki san siempre estará al borde del precipicio.

—¿Entonces, por qué accediste desde un principio a instruirlo en el uso de la katana? —sintió una mezcla de sentimientos muy confusos—. Pudiste haberte negado, aunque el Clan Shiba te lo hubiese pedido.

Silencio.

—Yo también… le prometí a un moribundo que protegería lo más valioso de su familia…

—Urahara dono…

Kisuke se quedó en silencio unos segundos sopesando las palabras de ella. Aquella había sido la primera confesión sincera de su parte hacia la Hisuisairen (9). Pero, decirle la verdad, era algo que aún no podía. No hasta que fuese capaz de cumplir con su promesa.

—_¡Prométemelo! _—_sujetaba el __cuello de su uniforme , con manos temblososas_—_. ¡Por favor! __—suplicaba el moribundo—. ¡A__yuda a mi familia, a mi Clan a… proteger… __—__balbuceaba__—__ a proteger__…_ _—__le costaba hablar con fluidez, sentía su garganta cerrándose__—__. A mi…_

_Kisuke tomo la mano izquierda del desahuciado y le movió su cabeza en un silencioso si._

—_Este tranquilo, señor __—__comento el rubio._

—_Él, nunca debe… __—__se esforzaba en sus últimas palabras__—__ acercársele…_

—_Aunque me cueste la vida, protegeré su más valioso tesoro._

—Kurosaki san —hablo ansioso—, eres él único que realmente puede proteger aquello por lo cual él dio su vida —pensó.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En cuanto el Capitán de la Tercera Escuadra fue informado por medio de su Teniente corrió a la Novena Escuadra —en busca de Hisagi—. Incapaz de creer aquello que Kifune le había notificado. En su marcha presurosa apartaba a todo aquel infortunado con poco tacto. Un sudo frío llenaba su frente por completo. Puerta tras puerta, llegó la improvisada habitación donde reposaba su camarada esa noche. Llegó a la sala de Consejo de Guerra de la Novena Escuadra.

Hisagi lo miro con pena, de inmediato bajo la vista hacia el pelirrojo. Que aunque su vida no estaba en peligro, este se encontraba en una posición demasiado lamentable de su persona. Impresionado ante lo que miraba, Kira avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el futon donde el bermejo descansaba. Su respiración entrecortada y las heridas aún sangrantes le produjeron una repulsión tal que aparto la vista avergonzado de mirar de esa manera a su viejo amigo. Se quedo parado junto al Capitán de la Novena Escuadra.

—Cuando lo encontramos ya estaba en ese estado —murmuro Shūhei al momento de levantarse del zabuton y exhalar pesadamente—. Llego un aviso de un disturbio en el Shishinabeya (10) —silencio—. Jamás me imagine que Abarai estuviese involucrado. Desde que lo traje aquí ha estado inconsciente —se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia Kira—, me dijeron los testigos que peleo contra un sujeto de cabellera naranja… llamado Ichigo.

Mutismo.

—¿Ichigo? —exclamo Izuru con un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Demonios, Abarai kun —revolvió con desesperación su cabellera—. ¿En que estabas pensando? —reclamo desesperado hacia el desvalido.

Silencio.

—Como sea —interrumpió el tatuado—, hay que informar al Yuri para que sea atendido por los más cualificados, antes de que se muera desangrado.

—No es necesario —tras la puerta abierta, la imponente figura del General Kuchiki les ocasiono un sobresalto a los corazones de los Capitanes, que perdieron el habla—. ¡Arréstenlo! —sentenció con firmeza.

—¡General Kuchiki! —murmuro casi de forma inaudible el tatuado.

—¡Pero, el Capitán Abarai luchó contra el ryoka (11)! —intentaba convencerlo con desesperación de darle un mejor trato a su subordinado directo—. ¿Y ahora usted? —replicaba el rubio.

—No hay excusa que valga —miraba hacia el suelo, específicamente al bermejo—. Renji no tenía razón alguna para iniciar una disputa contra un ryoka, que lo único que hacía era comer tranquilamente.

Hisagi comprendió de inmediato, que el General Kuchiki estaba bien informado de lo que aconteció verdaderamente esa tarde. El responsable directo de su situación actual, era el Capitán Abarai y nadie más. El Noble no metería las manos al fuego por un subordinado que no conocía su lugar.

—Señor... —hablo Kira.

—Me lamento por tener a un estúpido bajo mi mando —externaba fríamente—, a un sujeto en busca de una absurda venganza y contra quien… —afonía— contra un don nadie —siseó duramente—. No quiero tener cerca de un idiota que no puede comprender eso, que lo único que hace es molestar —miro con impaciencia a los Capitanes—. ¿Qué esperan? —les ordeno por última vez—. ¡Llévenlo a prisión! —les dio la espalda.

Izuru se tensaba y le nacía un creciente rencor hacia el General.

—¡Por favor! —apretaba el rubio sus puños con demasiada fuerza—. ¡Por favor!, ¿cómo puede decir algo así de Abarai kun? —alzo su voz.

—¡Guarde silencio, Capitán Izuru Kira! —Hisagi lo enmudeció de inmediato, al momento de colocar su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del rubio.

—¿Pero, Hisagi san? —musito perplejo el blondo.

Byakuya no espero más y abandono la sala de Consejo de Guerra de la Novena Escuadra. Sus indicaciones ya estaban hechas, sus palabras eran una orden que debía de ser acatada quisiesen ellos o no.

—No puedes dirigirte de esa manera a un General, Izuru —le reprendió.

—¡Hisagi san!. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que diga eso de Abarai kun?.

Aparto la mano del Capitán de la Novena Escuadra con brusquedad, mirándolo con desesperación. No pudiendo comprender las intenciones del hombre de cabellera negra. El tatuado del rostro sobo su sien e intento relajarse un poco.

—No podemos ir contra la orden del General Kuchiki —exhalo profundamente—. Y eso lo sabes bien, además el General esta en lo cierto.

—¿De que hablas? —indago el rubio.

—¡Este idiota, ataco a ese ryoka sin motivo alguno! —señalo al pelirrojo del suelo.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —mascullo mirando el futon— Abarai kun…

—Como siempre, el General Kuchiki da miedo —ingreso con una enigmática sonrisa—. Tratar de esa manera a su segundo al mando —exhalo—, es algo tan típico de él.

—¡General Ichimaru! —expresaron al unísono los Capitanes, los cuales de inmediato le dieron un muy respetuoso saludo al hombre de algo rango dentro de la milicia del Seireitei.

Ichimaru Gin se paseo alrededor del herido, se detuvo detrás de la cabeza de Renji. Al final lo miro con una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad. En cuestión de segundos, retorno su actitud peculiar de siempre al observar a los impacientes Capitanes.

—No podemos ir contra lo orden del General —les dijo de manera juguetona—. Aunque, yo mismo ostente un rango igual al suyo, debemos acatar el mandato de su superior inmediato. Izuru —llamo a su Capitán— ven conmigo al Yuri —solicito amablemente—, le pediremos a Iemura san que atienda cuidadosamente las heridas del Capitán Abarai.

En compañía del rubio el General abandono la sala del consejo, mientras Hisagi agradecía silenciosamente la ayuda brindada. Muy lentamente se irguió al cabo de varios segundos transcurridos.

—Abarai… ¿en qué demonios pensabas al enfrentarte a un alumno del Maestro de la Zanpakutō?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En una reunión a puertas cerradas, se encontraba la cabeza del Clan Kuchiki en compañía de los ancianos de la familia. Tíos y tías de avanzada edad —a quienes se les debía respeto—. El recinto se encontraba en total silencio, inclusive no se percibía en lo absoluto el sonido del té sirviéndose, ni bebiéndose entre los presentes. La reunión había sido convocada entre otras cosas, para decidir el futuro de la sangre más joven del Clan.

—Byakuya sama —hablo el más longevo de todos—. ¿Qué has pensado sobre matrimoniar a tu hija?.

—Ren dono —le hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de continuar—, ya me he decidido por un individuo.

—Su nombre —pidió una mujer.

—Nanami dono —ahora presento sus respetos a la anciana—. Mi Capitán de Escuadra, Abarai Renji.

Los cuchicheos de inmediato comenzaron. Varios de estos de inconformidad, por el nombre mencionado; hasta que finalmente el anciano Ren los acallo de inmediato, con una clara señal de sus manos.

—Tengo entendido —hablo este individuo—, que su Capitán ha sido puesto bajo arresto por órdenes suyas, desde hace casi dos semanas.

Silencio.

—La juventud es irrespetuosa y arrogante, por supuesto carece por completo de la actitud adecuada que el Clan necesita —se explico—. Sin embargo, él será un hombre de quien el Clan puede ordenar o disponer de sus servicios sin replica alguna.

Afonía.

—Si esa es la decisión que ha tomado la cabeza del Clan —aclaro Ren su garganta—, la familia accederá a su precepto. Como el vigésimo octavo líder —le ayudaron a levantarse un par de sirvientes sordos presentes en la reunión—, su palabra es la ley. ¿Ya le ha explicado al Capitán Abarai las reglas que deberá acatar, una vez que despose a Rukia sama? —le comentó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Byakuya, y se detenía justo al frente de este.

—Le diré una vez que levante su arresto —indicó serio—, este tiempo en la prisión de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, le mostrara que nadie ni por rango ni sangre esta por encima de las reglas de la Treceava Escuadra.

El anciano coloco brevemente su mano en uno de los hombros de Byakuya, como un gesto de mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Qué hay de su duelo mañana con el hijo de Marenoshin? (12) —inquirió con preocupación el anciano—. He escuchado que su hijo combatirá con la Zanpakutō del Clan, Gegetsuburi.

Byakuya se mantuvo impasible y totalmente sereno le respondió.

—De nada le servirá pelear con la Zanpakutō, ya que entre ellos no existe el nexo de la sangre.

El anciano suspiro pesadamente.

—Espero entonces, que nunca más deba pelear Byakuya sama contra un hombre que haya hecho el Tamashī no keiyaku (13) —tosió incómodo y fue auxiliado de inmediato por sus sirvientes, quienes lo llevaron nuevamente hacia el zabuton—. Dos veces has peleado contra hombres con una Zanpakutō con alma —silencio—, y en ambas fue derrotado lamentablemente.

—Lo se —expreso con una mezcla de nostalgia y amargura.

—Tu abuelo —tomo aire antes continuar hablando Ren—, fue un gran líder para el Clan. Aún eres joven y estamos completamente seguros que en su momento usted superará con creces las acciones de su abuelo —le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Ren dono? —hablo otro anciano.

—Respecto al tema del Clan Shiba.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez. La comida y la cena les fue servida mientras discernían los puntos importantes para el bienestar del Clan. Al encender las primeras lámparas de aceite, la reunión fue finalmente concluida. Uno a uno, los ancianos y la servidumbre de estos se retiraron del Castillo principal. Byakuya se quedo solo en el salón de reuniones. La servidumbre ya había limpiado con diligencia el área. Pasados algunos minutos más, alguien más ingreso por órdenes suyas.

—¿Padre? —se acerco lentamente—, que necesita de mí.

—Siéntate, Rukia —la invito a ocupar el zabuton frente a él—. Hay algo importante que debo decirte ahora —observo los sutiles movimientos de su hija al sentarse—, el Hanami concluirá en cuatro días —ella cabeceo silenciosamente y espero la razón de haber sido llamada—. Eres consciente que entre las musume (14) , solamente tú aún no has sido desposada —observo la palidez del rostro de su hija.

—Los ancianos ya han decidido quien… —hablo ella.

—Yo lo he decidido —la interrumpió—, a quien considero que será el hombre adecuado para el Clan.

Silencio.

—Veo… —cabizbaja bajo su cabeza—. ¿Puedo saber su nombre —expreso sintiendo seca su garganta— padre?.

—Abarai Renji.

Rukia lo miro asombrada y no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más.

—Se ha hecho de poder por sí mismo dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Y se que cuando llegue el momento podrá tomar bajo su mando a mi Escuadra —se levanto—. No debes de preocuparte —se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos—, el Clan siempre se mantendrá al pendiente de ti y los hijos que procrees —le informo—. El último día del Hanami —suspiro—, haré oficial su compromiso —comenzó a retirarse de la sala de reuniones—. Buenas noches, Rukia.

Byakuya abandono el recinto, mientras dejaba a su hija con la clara impresión del hombre al que estaba obligada a desposar en un par de meses más. Rukia apretó con fuerza sus pequeñas manos y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior al punto de sangrarlo. Y de esta manera evito llorar. Se le había enseñado a que una mujer del Clan Kuchiki nunca debía de mostrar sentimiento alguno.

—Ojousan (15) —su sirvienta personal la llamo—, es hora de su baño.

—Lo se —suspiro al ponerse de pie.

Con el rostro sereno y frío caminaba hacia el ofuro (16), ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Su destino ya había sido elegido por alguien. Tenía un enorme deseo de gritar y llorar, sin embargo, ese era un lujo que ella no tenía permitido darse.

—_Hay alguien que algún día me gustaría que conocieras —clamo franco—. Estoy seguro que podrán ser buenos amigos._

—_¿Quién es esa persona, Kaien dono? —dijo la chiquilla en aquel entonces._

—_Un pupilo mío —la miro curiosamente—. Tiene unos ojos —tembló con fingida aprensión—, que te harán temblar —luego se rió—. Se llama Ichigo..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Faltaban tres días para que el término del mes de Abril y con este el fin del festival de Hanami. Con gran júbilo se preparaban en el Seireitei para el magistral cierre de la celebración. Ahora, quien caminase por las calles podría admirar los cerezos de la Ciudad Estado en flor y por ende el piso tapizado de un hermoso color rosa. Aquellos que podían darse el lujo de tener estos árboles en sus casas, admiraban el espectáculo tras puertas cerradas. Otros más, debían de contemplar el inmenso bosque en donde quiera que los encontrasen en gran número. Esa era le mejor época para comer y beber bajo la sombra de estos.

Sin embargo, no todos disfrutaban del bello espectáculo que la naturaleza brindaba, aquel joven blandía con presteza su Zanpakutō bajo las ramas del cerezo en el alba.

—Deberías de estar descansando, Ichigo.

De inmediato se detuvo y le sonrió gentilmente a la mujer que se le acerco con un cuenco de agua fresca. Ichigo tomo él agradecido el refrescante líquido, tranquilizando un momento su arduo adiestramiento.

—Es solo un entrenamiento ligero en la mañana —enterró el arma en el suelo—. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, Orihime?.

—Me preguntaba donde estarías —se cruzo de brazos—, cuando me desperté esta mañana y no te vi a mi lado.

Ichigo le entrego el cuenco y realizo unas flexiones más, antes de continuar con su ejercicio, el joven tenía el torso descubierto y solo usaba un hakama rojo.

—Gracias por el agua —dijo este, con la clara intención de continuar.

—Tus heridas han sanado bastante bien por lo que veo —admiro grata su buen trabajo y quizás algo más.

Ichigo se detuvo y la miro, sin comprender aquella penetrante mirada.

—Si —expresó incómodo del serio escrutinio—, gracias a tus cuidados y los de Momo estoy como nuevo.

Orihime se mantuvo quieta más tiempo de lo usual, al final decidió dar por acabada la conversación. Así que muy sutilmente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con esta.

—Las hierbas que te hemos estado poniendo para la cicatrización, me las entrego Ishida kun —le informo sobre el otro responsable de su pronta recuperación y por la cara de asco de Ichigo, no pudo más que sonreir—. Me dijo que estaba más que seguro que las necesitaría.

—¡Ah! —externo secamente dándole la espalda, ahora malhumorado—. Ese Ishida, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa —desenterró la Zanpakutō—. ¿Cuándo lo viste? —se ladeo un poco lo suficiente como para mirarla.

—La última vez que fui al pueblo, me lo encontré mientras atendía a la gente.

—Veo —expreso él.

Silencio.

—Te dejaré continuar —dijo a modo de despedida.

Se alejo silenciosamente, con la clara intención de dejarlo continuar. Pese a cualquier palabra o intento por detenerlo, aquello seguramente lo incentivaría aún más para practicar en secreto. En uno de los pasillos ya tenuemente iluminados por el naciente sol de esa mañana se encontró con Urahara, quien alegre de verla la saludo muy animado.

—¡Orihime san! —se le acerco con paso ligero—. Cada día luces más hermosa.

—Gracias —agradeció esta el cumplido.

—Me ha comentado la servidumbre que mi joven pupilo entrena muy duramente a diario —miraba detrás de Orihime de manera entretenida, y hasta cierto punto curiosa.

—¿Debo buscar a Kūkaku san?.

Urahara le negó con sus manos.

—En realidad, te estaba buscando a ti y a Momo chan.

Afonía.

—¿A nosotras? —externo con franca sorpresa.

—Si —respondió el blondo.

Mutismo.

—¿Tiene acaso que ver con el hecho de que continuemos en el Seireitei luego de tanto tiempo? —comento muy seria.

—No puedo responder a eso por el momento —se lamento por no poderse explicar—. Por favor, Orihime san.

Juntos caminaron en busca de la mujer de cabellera negra.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Dónde se han metido todos? —respingaba en su andar por los pasillos del Castillo, al tiempo que extrañado se rascaba la barbilla.

Y es que desde la mañana que había visto a Orihime no observo a nadie más, a excepción de la servidumbre. Escucho el ruido de la madera siendo cortada, se acerco hacia ese sitio y se alegro de ver a cuando menos a dos de sus conocidos. Detestaba la inmensidad del Castillo, ya que debido a su gran tamaño solía perderse dentro de este y tendía a tardar demasiado en encontrar a cualquiera de sus allegados más cercanos.

—¡Chad, Tōshirō! —se les acerco mientras miraba la cara de pocos amigos que le brindaba el segundo.

—¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Hitsugaya! —hablo de manera fría y clara—. ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?.

Ichigo aclaro su garganta.

—En ese caso, tendrías que añadir el sufijo "sama" —recalco de forma burlona— al llamarme.

Tōshirō rodó sus ojos.

—El día que las bestias vuelen —le respondió.

Antes de que alguna discusión iniciase, el moreno se adelanto.

—Ichigo, ¿nos llamabas para algo?.

—¡Eh!, bueno —se mostró confuso—. ¿Dónde se han metido todos los demás? —indago curioso el Kurosaki.

—Han ido a ver algunos espectáculos del Hanami —respondió Tōshirō—, hace horas que se fueron. ¿A penas te has dado cuenta? —no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Todos? —exclamo Ichigo extrañado.

—Obviamente no —contradijo irónico—. Como has visto nosotros tres no hemos ido —alzó una de sus cejas, claramente burlándose de él—, se han ido las mujeres y Ganju.

Le crisparon sus ojos a Ichigo por su comentario.

—¿Por qué tú no te has ido con ellos?.

—Alguien debía de quedarse y cuidarte, supongo —alzo sus hombros Tōshirō—. Te metes en problemas tan seguido que Kūkaku san no quiere más inconvenientes a causa tuya.

—¿Cuidarme? —repitió Ichigo, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba—. Si el niño aquí eres tú —lo señalo.

—Pues, no fue el niño quien yació por una semana en el futon —le aclaro el más joven de los presentes—. ¡Mírate pareces un tengu! (17)

—Ichigo —interrumpió el moreno—, es inútil que continúes —se coloco en el medio de ambos—. Nunca has ganado en una discusión verbal contra él.

Afonía.

—¡Al carajo! —les dio la espalda—. Estoy cansado de estar como un monje, enclaustrado en el Castillo —se dio la media vuelta con la clara intención de irse de ahí—. ¡Maldita sea! —grito esto último.

Lo perdieron de vista un par de metros más adelante.

—Será mejor seguirle —hablo con hastió el joven de pequeña estatura—, o él muy estúpido se meterá en problemas otra vez.

—Hitsugaya kun —le hablo el moreno—. Lo cree capaz de salir del Castillo, aunque Kūkaku sama le haya ordenado lo contrario.

Tōshirō comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Sado.

—Cuando lo has visto acatar una regla al pie de la letra —lo miro de soslayo—. Yasutora —comentó de forma inusualmente seria—, trae la caja negra.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ahora caminaba sin la necesidad de usar la pañoleta. Y más de uno lo reconoció, algunos con temor y otros más por curiosidad se apartaban dándole el paso. Se sintió como un animal siendo exhibido. Tiempo después, se compro unas croquetas de pulpo; las cuales fue degustando sin la mayor prisa.

Al no conocer el Seireitei como el pueblo donde creció, fue natural que luego de andar sin un rumbo fijo terminase perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la Ciudad Estado. Llegó a un área casi deshabitada y por la cual muy poca gente transitaba. Unas enormes paredes blancas admiraba contrariado. Ni un solo pétalo de cerezo había esparcido por ese elegante piso níveo. De hecho, ahora mismo se preguntaba, ¿a donde rayos había llegado?. Todos los escasos portones que observo, estaban cerrados. Un poco nervioso, volteó hacia atrás por el camino que ya había recorrido y luego al lado contrario. Entonces percibió la enorme puerta de madera a su lado, la cual tenía una enorme insignia de lo que le parecieron ser dos garzas dándose la espalda estas, con una estrella al centro.

Antes siquiera de hacer algo más, el portón se abrió de inmediato dejando salir a varios hombres de la guardia personal de la familia a la cual resguardaban. Entonces reconoció donde andaba metido. Un enorme castillo que competía en opulencia y tamaño con el Shiba, le hizo constatar que era casi seguro que fue a dar al área residencial de otra familia Noble. Las defensas lo rodearon de inmediato y antes siquiera fuese capaz de hacer algún tipo de reclamación escucho los cascos de varios caballos que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Un elegante carruaje se detuvo justo al frente de la puerta y de inmediato varios sirvientes salieron del interior. Entonces fue apartado por el líder del pequeño ejército con bastante brusquedad —al no ser el hombre a quien aguardaban.

Molesto e indignado miro descender a un hombre corpulento ataviado de oro, el cual ayudo a bajar a tres mujeres. Las dos primeras tenían un aspecto muy similar al del varón, carente de gracia y femineidad, juzgo Ichigo. La última de las damas, era bastante simpática. Luego bajo un tipo de baja estatura y bonachón. Finalmente y para su mala suerte, un corpulento sujeto que ya había visto en una sola ocasión descendió. Cargaba entre sus manos, una enorme bola negra cubierta de picos que sujetaba firmemente entre sus grasientas manos. Las dos primeras mujeres chillaron de gusto al verlo.

—¡Mi bebé se ve precioso! —declaro orgullosa la madre.

Este último individuo en bajar del carruaje, miro con sorna a la servidumbre del Clan. Por último, el mayordomo principal salió a recibir a los invitados.

—Sean bien recibidos, Clan Ōmaeda… —pronunciaba recto el anciano.

—¡Así que resultaste ser un criado! —interrumpió al longevo mayordomo, mientras petulantemente se acercaba hacia Ichigo—. ¿Realmente alguien como tú, puede darse el lujo de pagar por una noche de placer en el Yosiwara (18)? —silencio—. ¿Dónde está tu baishunpu (19)? —se hurgaba la nariz.

—¿Realmente me pregunto como unos animales, pueden cargar a una bestia de tu tamaño? —se defendió verbalmente Ichigo.

—¡Tú! —grito y manoteo con ira en el aire—. ¿No te das cuenta de quien soy? —replico molesto Marechiyo.

Silencio.

—Ya te lo dije —rasco su cabeza con desdén Ichigo—. Una simple bestia.

—¡Maldito! —grito Marechiyo.

—¡Bebé! —su madre se alarmo e intento acercarse.

No obstante, fue detenida cuando su hijo movió su mano libre hacia atrás y la detuvo de inmediato.

—Ahora que lo pienso —hizo una mueca grosera en su rostro—, aquí jamás emplearían a un ser tan despreciable como tú —se carcajeo en su cara—. Serás mi calentamiento perfecto antes de mi gran duelo —se preparo para atacarlo—. ¡Vamos, Buttsubuse! (20) —clamo seguro de su victoria.

Ichigo lo golpeó a la altura de su estómago con tanta fuerza partió en trozos la Zanpakutō del Clan. La cual cayó al suelo junto al gordo que la cargó. El Clan Ōmaeda corrió horrorizada hacia Marechiyo, al tiempo que su madre lanzaba pequeños gritos de consternación.

—Tú habías dicho que ni cinco segundos duraría en tu contra —Ichigo le hablaba al inconsciente—. Ni siquiera soportaste un simple golpe.

El tumulto fue tal que se escucho hacia el área donde esperaba el resto de los invitados. Cual fue la sorpresa del dueño del Castillo, al ver a su futuro oponente derribado en el suelo desvanecido.

—¡Shujin! (21) —se acerco preocupado el mayordomo principal.

—¿Quién ha sido? —ordeno la respuesta con severidad el Noble.

La guardia rodeo una vez más a Ichigo y estaba preparada para atacar al hombre si les fuese ordenado.

—Fui yo —respondió con altanería el joven.

—¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho! —se acerco hacia él, mientras la guardia abría un hueco y dejaban entrar a su señor—. ¡Ryoka!.

Afonía.

—Si iba a batirse en duelo —se cruzó de brazos Ichigo—, le he ahorrado tiempo.

—Veo —su tono destilaba veneno—, que eres de corto pensamiento —ironizó el Noble—. No se trata tiempo —le aclaro la falta de comprensión—, sino lo que tu pequeña acción previa genero.

—Le he hecho pagar una deuda conmigo.

—¿Deuda? —repitió incrédulo el Noble—. ¿Qué podría deberte él a ti?.

—Desdeño contra alguien muy importante para mí.

—Solo palabras… —hablo el noble—. Tu imprudencia hará que tu vida sea muy corta, Ryoka —desenvaino su katana colocando el filo por sobre el cuello del joven—. Debiste permanecer oculto por mucho tiempo más, Ichigo…

Lo último fue casi un ronroneo que lo hizo estremecer. ¡El hombre estaba invadiendo su espacio personal e Ichigo no podía decir nada!. Si fuera creyente, estaría rogando a los dioses para recuperar las funciones mentales necesarias para actuar, porque el desconocido sabía su nombre y él no.

—¿Có… cómo? —balbuceo siendo interrumpido.

—¿Cómo es que se tu nombre? —retiro su arma—, eso es lo que intentas preguntar —expresó seco dándole la espalda—. Deberías de reconocer cuando menos los rostros de todos aquellos que has visto aquí en el Seireitei, aunque sea solo una vez.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Castillo. La guardia le fue cerrando el espacio a Ichigo y literalmente le obligaron a ingresar. Contemplo aquella amplia espalda del desconocido, cuando sus pupilas se dilataron con pánico. Una insignia diferente estaba bordada en el haori blanco de ese sujeto, la camelina, símbolo de una de las Escuadras del Seireitei. El hombre que acababa de retarlo a un duelo, era un General ni más ni menos.

Kūkaku lo mataría en cuanto se enterase, claro, si es que salía vivo de ahí.

Llegaron a lo que le pareció un enorme espacio abierto, el cual seguramente era empleado como área de entrenamiento. Una estructura de madera cubría cuando menos tres lados del espacio rectangular. Este sitio en particular, tenía un alto techo que ayudaba a resguardar de las inclemencias del tiempo a los espectadores ubicados ya en sus respectivos sitios. Estos individuos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, ante el desconcierto de mirar a ese desconocido que ingresó con el Noble. Todos y cada uno de estos sujetos portaban sus mejores galas, era obvio que estaba rodeado de la opulencia del Seireitei. En un vistazo rápido reconoció a la mujer de piel canela y mirada felina; la cual se quedo con su vaso de sake a la altura de su boca y sin ingerir, debido a la impresión de ver a Ichigo ahí. Junto a ella observo a dos hombres, uno de larga cabellera blanca y otro más que portaba un kimono rosado.

—He de felicitarte por haber derrotado tan rápidamente a un hijo del Clan Ōmaeda —no lo dijo como un cumplido, sino como un verdadero insulto.

—¿Debería acaso importarme? —espetó el joven sin preocupación alguna, mirando impasible al Noble.

Los murmullos se acallaron de inmediato. Y el ambiente se torno pesado e intranquilo.

—Veo que no vale la pena siquiera el hablar contigo —desenvaino su katana una vez más—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?.

—Ya lo has dicho —se cruzó de brazos—, mi nombre es Ichigo.

—¿Solo Ichigo? —se retiro su bufanda la cual entregó a un sirviente cercano a él—. ¿Es lo único que deseas que aparezca en tu tumba?.

El joven paseo con impaciencia su mano entre su cabellera naranja.

—¿Qué es lo que desea que aparezca en la suya?.

Una fuerte impresión generaron esas palabras entre los presentes. Como osaba un completo desconocido el dirigirse de esa manera a un General, y sobre todo a un hombre tan importante dentro del Seireitei.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo con una inusual jovialidad Shunsui—, parece que nuestro joven amigo tiene la boca muy grande —rió a tiempo de beber sake—. Parece que esto va a ser entretenido.

—¡Kyōraku! —le reprendió Jūshirō—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, es más que obvio que Byakuya va a matar a ese joven.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué tan callada, Shihōin? —inquirió el hombre del sobrero de paja.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo —dijo ella.

—Ya te dije que tus palabras harán que tu vida sea corta, ryoka —hablo el Noble.

—Nacemos para morir. La muerte, pues, no es una maldición a evitar, sino el fin natural de toda vida* —recalco con decisión Ichigo.

Afonía.

—Eres un tonto —expresó serio—. ¿Qué sabes tú del valor, honor y lealtad? —mutismo—. ¿Cómo para que expreses esas palabras tan profundas, ryoka. Un verdadero hombre nunca debe de morir solo, como lo hacen los perros —lo contradijo, entonces el guardián de armas del castillo llegó en compañía de varios ayudantes más, los cuales llevaban varias katanas consigo—. Elige una —expreso el Noble—, para tener un Kettou (22) justo.

Extendieron sobre una tela roja en el suelo una amplia colección de armas de filo blanco. Con parsimonia Ichigo las contemplo. Exquisitas, resumidas en una palabra. Katanas bellamente decoradas y elaboradas con los más finos materiales existentes. Era más que evidente que formaban parte de una excelente colección.

—Lo siento —se excuso al momento de girar y mirar al Noble—. Pero no creo poder ganar usando una katana.

—¡Oh! —ordeno con un gesto de sus manos que retirasen las armas—. ¿Crees ser capaz de derrotarme usando alguna otra katana?. Tus amenazas me dan risa, mocoso —silencio—. No acaso usaste una katana para derrotar al Teniente Madarame Ikkaku —dio un paso a frente imponiendo su presencia—. ¿Dónde esta el arma que usaste para derrotar a un Capitán en el Shishinabeya?.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente. Kaien en una ocasión le comento acerca de las familias Nobles del Seireitei, pero siendo honestos, Ichigo nunca presto la atención debida a esa clase. Había sido retado a duelo por un Noble, la pregunta era, ¿quién era ese sujeto frente a él?.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?… —musitaron los labios de Ichigo.

—Basta con que sepas que soy un General y un hombre de la Nobleza. Alguien como tú no necesita conocer mi nombre, ryoka —le externo el hombre—. Te enfrentaste y derrotaste a un individuo al cual solamente yo podía terminar —le informo—. Un auténtico hombre solo tiene un juez de su propio honor —camino alrededor de Ichigo con su katana—, y es él mismo. Las decisiones que tomas y cómo las llevas a cabo son un reflejo de quien eres en realidad * —silencio—. Tu imprudencia te llevará a tu tumba.

—Realmente, tu cabeza no comprende el significado de la palabra quieto —externó con hastió el hombre de cabellera blanca, llegando como el salvador.

Tōshirō y Sado, fueron encaminados hacia él área de duelos por el mayordomo principal. El moreno cargaba consigo una imponente caja negra, que capto rápidamente la atención de los reunidos.

—Ichigo —se le acercaba Sado.

—Espera —le detuvo Hitsugaya—. Estoy tentado a dejarte sin arma —se cruzó de brazos—, tal vez así aprendas a estar tranquilo —lo miro con poca paciencia—. ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! —grito el joven, usando el tono más seco que tenía en su repertorio—. Este es un combate que estas obligado a luchar y sabes bien que no debes morir aquí ni ahora —contestó con simpleza, como si hablara de banalidades mirándose a los ojos por escasos segundos—. Mis más sinceras disculpas, General —se dispenso por Ichigo—. Espero contar con su benevolencia —le dio un saludo formal—. Entrégale la caja, Yasutora.

Sado camino silenciosamente hacia Ichigo para depositar la caja negra en el suelo. Entonces el futuro combatiente procedió a abrirla, hacía esto con sumo cuidado y respeto que fue observado cuidadosamente por el resto de los presentes. Blandió en el aire a una imponente arma que a simple vista parecía incompleta. Puesto que no tenía vaina ni guardia, con la apariencia de un gigantesco cuchillo envuelto simplemente en tiras de tela de color blanco. Que enterró pesadamente.

Kyōraku se levanto y camino hacia el centro del área de duelo. Se detuvo justo en el centro de este.

—Seré el juez de este combate —informo a todos los presentes—. Les pido por favor que se retiren a un área más segura —le dijo a los allegados de Ichigo—. Veamos… —acomodó su sombrero de paja una vez más— la única regla que debe ser acatada en este combate —los miro— es, que si han de morir, debe ser con honor señores.

Shunsui dio un paso hacia atrás veloz, justo a tiempo que la katana del General Kuchiki y la Zanpakutō de Ichigo se enfrascaban en su combate.

Byakuya parecía llevar la ventaja, había logrado hacer retroceder varias veces a Ichigo sin el menor problema. Golpe tras golpe, lograba que este poco a poco se arrinconase. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo ya transcurrido en ese combate, ninguno de los dos tenía una herida por el momento. Esto comenzaba a poner inquieto al Noble. Ichigo uso la tierra del suelo y con esta acción distrajo lo suficiente a Byakuya, como para que este bajase la guardia por un instante. Ocasionado que la mano izquierda del hombre, fuese herida en el proceso. Presuroso, este se alejo lo suficiente como para recuperar la calma.

—Zangetsu —la presento formalmente ante el resto.

—¿Le has dado un nombre a esa katana? —tiro el guante blanco manchado al suelo.

—Esta, es una auténtica Zanpakutō —contradijo serio Ichigo.

Un sobresalto se genero en los presentes, Yoruichi estuvo tentada a levantarse y detener ese combate. Sin embargo, Ukitake le evito el apartarse.

—No puedes detener esta pelea —le susurro—, lo sabes bien —la miro de soslayo, también preocupado—. Este combate le pertenece a Byakuya.

—¡Ukitake! —murmuro alterada—. ¡Tiene una Zanpakutō y además… además… —trago saliva con dificultad— ha entrenado con Kisuke!.

—No podemos intervenir —apretaba con fuerza sus puños impotente—, solo esperar que la experiencia de Byakuya sea suficiente para derrotarlo.

—¿Una Zanpakutō? —expreso intranquilo Byakuya—. ¿Quieres decir que has hecho el Tamashī no keiyaku? —silencio—. ¡No me hagas reír, mocoso!. ¡Aún teniendo eso, estas a mil años de poderme derrotar!.

Byakuya se abalanzo de inmediato y con una fuerza tal, que de no haber sido por su agilidad hubiese muerto en ese instante. La forma de combate del General, se volvió agresiva y más rápida de hacia minutos. Ichigo estaba sorprendido de que alguien más, además de Urahara pudiese hacer algo así. Y en una perfecta sincronización por parte de ambos fueron capaces de detener el arma del otro con una de sus manos; ocasionando que la sangre de ambos cayese al suelo.

—Desgraciado.

—¡Maldito! —blasfemo el Noble.

—Urahara san, me dijo que solo podía enseñarme a estar preparado —sujetaba con fuerza la katana del General—, ahora entiendo lo que quería decir cuando me entrene con Zangetsu —ambos se alejaron el uno del otro con un gran salto hacia atrás—. Si esa es toda la fuerza que tienes… no tengas ninguna duda. ¡Voy a vencerte! —grito esto último.

—¡Eres demasiado arrogante, ryoka! —vocifero enardecido el Noble.

De nueva cuenta el combate reinició con mayor intensidad que antes. Byakuya e Ichigo, intercambiaban estocadas a cada instante y con gran fuerza. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro. Uno peleaba por el honor de su Clan y el otro por su convicción hacia su venganza. Por un momento, Byakuya pareció flaquear por un segundo e Ichigo considero esto como su oportunidad de oro, algo que no debía dejar pasar bajo ningún término. El flanco izquierdo del General estaba expuesto y listo para ser atacado. No obstante, el Noble respondió justo a tiempo.

—No me subestimes, mocoso.

—¡Una trampa! —pensó horrorizado Ichigo.

El General se movió con una rapidez asombrosa ante los ojos de Ichigo, con la suficiente presteza que no fue capaz de seguir sus pasos por esos escasos segundos, cuando Byakuya lo ataco por la espalda. Y con esto lo mandaba directamente al suelo, con una casi mortal herida que no paraba de sangrar.

—Llevar a cabo el Tamashī no keiyaku y el tener una Zanpakutō no te hacen invencible —lo rodeó al caminar—, eres demasiado altivo, mocoso.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo comenzó a reír.

—¡Mierda!. Pensé que podría hacerlo un poco más… pero no lo he logrado… —escupió sangre— esta claro que no debo subestimar nunca a un hombre que ostente en rango de General —con gran dificultad se pudo poner de pie—. ¡Fíjese bien, General sin nombre, esto sucede cuando un hombre hace el Tamashī no keiyaku! —grito a todo pulmón.

No es que se hubiese vuelto más fuerte en un solo instante, simple y sencillamente había dado un cambio radical en su forma de combate. Como si fuese un hombre que se hubiese batido en innumerables batallas, comenzó a enfrentarse al mismo nivel que el General. No repitiendo ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Imposible… —externo estupefacto Ukitake.

—El Tamashī no keiyaku, es más que un pacto —estaba logrando hacer retroceder a Byakuya—, es la unión de nuestros espíritus. Nuestra existencia se vuelve una sola —bramo Ichigo.

El Noble fue capaz de defenderse justo a tiempo. La Zanpakutō de Ichigo le hizo un corte profundo en su costado derecho, cosa que lo hizo tambalearse por un momento ante la gran pérdida de sangre.

—¡Demonios!…—musito Byakuya.

—Dígame, General… —enterró a Zangetsu en el suelo para ayudarse a mantenerse en pie—. Su nombre… —respiraba agitado—, quiero saberlo por si llegase a morir…

—Mocoso —respondió con demasiada calma—, ¿aún sigues creyendo que podrás derrotarme? —bramo con ira—. Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré —apunto con su arma hacia él—. ¡Morirás bajo la katana del General Kuchiki Byakuya!.

—Kuchiki… —repitió con mucho odio Ichigo.

—_No lo entiendo, Kaien san __—__expreso confundido un niño no mayor de diez años__—__. ¿Por qué razón abandonaron a mi padre?._

_Shiba Kaien detuvo la marcha de su caballo y el pequeño infante lo imito de inmediato. Ese día, él hombre mayor lo llevaría a ver a sus hermanas. Y desde que se lo encontró esa mañana, lo noto inusualmente tranquilo, muy fuera de lugar de su habitual carácter. Y esa extraña pregunta se lo confirmaba._

—_Ichigo… __—__suspiro Kaien__—__. No deberías de atormentarte más con el pasado __—__bajo de su caballo__—__, la venganza no debe de ser lo único por lo que desees vivir._

—_¿Pero?..._

—_La guardia de tu padre tuvo que marcharse._

—_¿Por qué?._

_Kaien comenzaba a irritarse, una vez que Ichigo comenzaba a preguntar no se detenía hasta que su curiosidad hubiese sido saciada por completo. Aclaro su garganta, ¿sería bueno decírselo o eso podría incentivar más su odio?._

—_El General Kuchiki Ginrei, se lo pidió como un favor a tu padre._

—_Entonces… si él no hubiese venido ese día… papá… mamá… y los demás…_

—_¡Ichigo!... __—__le reprendió Kaien y lo tomo del rostro__—__. El camino del valiente no sigue los pasos de la estupidez * __—__silencio__—__. El General tuvo sus razones para hacer eso y gracias a eso podemos vivir en paz._

—Kuchiki… —reitero apretando con fuerza la guarda de la Zanpakutō—, si que es pequeño el mundo —desenterró a Zangetsu—. Parece que mi venganza, ¡comienza aquí y ahora!.

Las pupilas de Byakuya se dilataron con horror, ¿venganza?... Los ataques de Ichigo tuvieron un cambió aún más radical, estos ya no eran limpios ni honrosos como los de hacia escasos minutos. Le atacaba con toda la intención de matarlo de la forma más humillante posible. El Noble solo podía mantenerse a la defensiva, retrocediendo cada vez más. Si bien tenía pocas laceraciones en su cuerpo, estas eran precisas y ubicadas en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, que poco a poco le iban debilitando.

—Cualquiera puede introducirse en lo más reñido de la batalla y morir —avanzaba sin miramientos por la entrada principal del Castillo del Clan Kuchiki, pese a saber que no era bienvenido—. Es fácil para un patán, pero para un shinigami es una verdadera decisión justa en la ecuanimidad —suspiro con pesar—, y un verdadero valor saber vivir cuando ha de vivir, y morir cuando ha de morir ** —entro de lleno al campo de batalla, justo cuando la katana del General Kuchiki era partida en dos.

Byakuya había perdido, Ichigo alzaba su Zanpakutō con la clara intención de cortarle la cabeza al Noble. Aquella terrible mirada que daba, estaba llena de ira… y dolor…

—Es suficiente, aniki (23) —interrumpió las asesinas intenciones Momo, con una voz dulce y calmada—. Suficiente —repitió.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de ella y la miro impávido, no dando crédito de verla ahí. Y no estaba sola, Orihime también estaba ahí.

—¡Tú, maldito shujin!. (24) ¿Qué haces con ellas aquí? —grito Ichigo, olvidándose por un momento de su combate.

—¡Bastardo! —siseo amargamente al ver al rubio—. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en mi casa? —rugió Byakuya.

Silencio.

—Perdóneme, General Kuchiki —evito mirarlo y en su defecto observo a su antiguo pupilo—. Que cruel eres —abrió su abanico fingiendo pesar—. ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu maestro?.

—¡Y una mierda con eso! —espetó Ichigo—. ¿Te he hecho una pregunta?.

Afonía.

—¡Kisuke! —le llamo a viva voz Yoruichi.

A pesar de haber sido llamado por ella, Urahara la ignoro. La Noble no era su asunto a tratar, tal vez con algo de suerte podría conversar con ella algún día.

—Simplemente he evitado que llenes tus manos de sangre, Ichigo —respondió el rubio.

—¡Eso no te pregunte, Urahara san! —replico molesto el joven sin paciencia alguna—. ¡Habla!.

—Por favor querida —la persuadió hábilmente Kisuke—. Tal y como acordamos —susurro tras su abanico abierto.

De inmediato Orihime comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo con una diminuta caja entre sus manos. La misma donde la reliquia de su Clan fue guardad para su seguridad hacía más de quince años, al fina terminó abriéndola para mostrar su contenido a los presentes.

—El Hougyoku… —expreso casi sin voz el Shunsui—. No me digas que —no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de Ichigo, por temor a no poder huir de la verdad.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —expreso Yoruichi.

La Noble mujer del Clan Shihōin se acerco hacia Ichigo y Orihime, a comprobar la autenticidad de la reliquia que una vez perteneció a la segunda familia Noble y que se creía perdida. Cuando la miro supo que no había duda alguna, era la verdadera. Se dejo caer al suelo, ya que sus piernas le flaquearon y debido a esto quedo muy cerca de Byakuya. Ella llevo una de sus manos a su boca mirando con desesperación a los tres jóvenes. Un recuerdo doloroso le llego a su mente, cuando memoro que hacía poco más de quince años que el Genera Isshin llevo a su hijo a ver el bunraku (25) antes del nacimiento de sus hermanas. Y luego fue informada por un mensajero que la esposa del Kurosaki había dado a luz a un par de niñas. Ukitake también se aproximó a juzgar la legitimidad del Hougyoku, si alguien podría negar aquello, era él. Sin embargo, nada podría hacer. Tres importantes personas acababan de avalar que, los hijos y herederos del Clan Kurosaki estaban con vida.

—Has derrotado al General Kuchiki —recobró la atención de los presentes Urahara—, y con ello has obtenido aquello que él esta dispuesto a entregar al vencedor —cerró su abanico—. Kurosaki san… te has ganado el privilegio de desposar a Kuchiki Rukia.

—¡Tú, no eres la persona que tiene que estar a su lado!. ¿Cómo puedo entregarte lo más valioso de mi vida?. —vocifero Byakuya lleno de amargura.

El Noble General Kuchiki Byakuya, acababa de entregar a su hija a un hombre sediento de sangre.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo V

"Jaula de oro"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

* Comentarios de Mirumoto Jinto, Rikugunshokan del Clan del Dragón, sobre el código de Bushido.

** Código de Bushido, según budismo.

+ Byakuya peleó contra Ichigo, usando una simple katana. Senbonzakura, hará su aparición más adelante en la historia.

+ La forma de la espada en modo de Bankai de Ichigo, aún no aparece en la historia. Derrotó a Byakuya con la forma del shikai de esta. No hay poderes sobrenaturales en esta historia, por lo tanto no puede aparecer la espada negra como por arte de magia en el duelo.

+ Orihime y Momo, se hacen pasar por las hermanas de sangre de Ichigo. Y por lo tanto mienten sobre sus verdaderas edades. Ambas tienen veinte años.

+ El Hougyoku, es la joya que Isshin le entrega a Ichigo en el primer capitulo de la historia. Y lo que lo avala ante el resto del Seireitei como un Kurosaki. Las familias Nobles conocen los tesoros de las otras, por lo tanto Yoruichi, Ukitake y Shunsui saben que es la auténtica.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kiresu, _es el término japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua._

+ (2) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (3) Kabuki Gekijō, _"Teatro Kabuki" literalmente en japonés. «Kabuki», es una forma de teatro japonés tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores._

+ (4) Yosiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (5) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (6) Misesu, _señora._

+ (7) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse_

+ (8) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (9) Hisuisairen, _"Sirena de jade" literalmente en japonés._

+ (10) Shishinabeya, _un restaurante donde se come jabalí._

+ (11) Ryoka, _alma errante. En este caso se usará para designar extranjeros que vienen fuera del Seireitei._

+ (11) No, _preposición "de" japonés._

+ (12) Marenoshin, _padre de Ōmaeda_

+ (13) Tamashī no keiyaku, _"Pacto de Almas" literalmente en japonés._

+ (14) Musume, _doncella en japonés_.

+ (15) Ojousan_, señorita en japonés_.

+ (16) Ofuro, es un baño japonés de agua caliente.

+ (17) Tengu, _es un demonio dentro de los elementos del folclore y mitología japonesa que suelen tener forma animaloide._

+ (18) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (19) Baishunpu, _prostituta literalmente en japonés_.

+ (20) Buttsubuse, _comando de activación (shikai) de Gegetsuburi (Zanpakutō) de Ōmaeda Marechiyo_.

+ (21) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (22) Kettou,_ duelo japonés._

+ (23_) _Aniki_, honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (24) Shujin, _tendero en japonés._

+ (25) Bunraku, _nombre genérico por el que es conocido el teatro de marionetas japonés._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	5. Jaula de oro

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo V**

**Jaula de oro**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Sin mi viaje_

_y sin la primavera_

_me habría perdido este amanecer"_

- Masaoka Shiki -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La noche llegó de manera dura sobre el Seireitei.

El hombre avanzaba como una fiera por los pasillos de la mansión principal, dejando rastros vergonzosos de sangre en su andar. Paredes y suelos impregnados del abolengo carmín. Acababa de deshonrar a su Clan, a su hija y sobre todo la memoria de su querida esposa. Los criados presentes en los corredores por los cuales el Noble andaba, se apartaban con diligencia. Para darle paso a él y al grupo de individuos que le seguían muy de cerca.

La primera de estas personas que le alcanzaba lentamente en su lastimero andar, era la llamada Diosa de la Velocidad. Llevaba entre sus manos, los implementos que utilizaría para curar las heridas de Byakuya, una vez que este se detuviese. Inquieta e intranquila, por los acontecimientos previos, más que nada por la presencia de Urahara Kisuke; el hombre que una vez fue su amante.

Caminando detrás de ellos, se encontraban presentes dos Nobles de menor rango. Los cuales presenciaron lamentablemente el desenlace del kettou. (1)

El primero de ellos, era un individuo de larga y blanquecina cabellera. Un hombre ya maduro, el cual solía pasar grandes jornadas de su tiempo apostado en cama. Padeciendo una terrible enfermedad, que poco a poco lo iba consumiendo. El Noble General Ukitake Jūshirō, lideraba la Treceava Escuadra. Esta división, era la encargada de llevar a cabo los juicios militares en el Seiretei. Todo aquel shinigami o habitante que cometiese algún tipo de crimen sería capturado por el grupo y llevado ante el máximo superior, para proceder con el juicio marcial. Sin importar el abolengo del criminal, sería juzgado con mano dura e inflexible. Era conocido también como: Tengoku no saibankan. (2)

A su lado caminaba un sujeto de apariencia peculiar y desgarbada. Quien a propias palabras de Ukitake, era su mejor amigo. El General Kyōraku Shunsui, quien también provenía de una familia Noble de bajo rango. El cual a sus cuarenta y dos años, era conocido como: Aikouka. (3) La Octava Escuadra, reguardaba la puerta del Este o Shouryuu (4) del Teikoku, (5) de cualquier posible invasor extranjero y además, de los piratas que usualmente intentaban hacerse de la zona pesquera más rica. Era un hombre vividor y mujeriego, enamoradizo de cualquier mujer de cabellera negra y actitud fría a un punto casi enfermo. Nunca se había casado y por consiguiente su familia no tenía el tan anhelado heredero que se esperaba. Bromeaba con Jūshirō acerca de heredarle a su hijo una vez que pasase a mejor vida. Se corrían fuertes rumores, de que hacia tiempo tuvo por amante a una mujer que lo abandono y que debido a ella buscaba en otras féminas a la única que realmente había amado.

El Teikoku, estaba dividido en cuatro grandes regiones, siendo el Seireitei la Ciudad Estado. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, eran celosamente custodiadas indefinidamente por cuatro Escuadras.

Las Puertas del Oeste o Hakutōmon, (6) permanecía bajo el resguardo del General Aizen Sōsuke. Quien lamentablemente, por los disturbios recientes en algunas de las regiones que custodiba no pudo estar presente en la celebración del Hanami (7), como le era lo usual. Un buen hombre a propias palabras de sus servidores y la gente común en donde gobernaba. Un individuo benévolo y un ejemplo a seguir. Le tomo solo dos años, el liderar una Escuadra completa, nunca fue Capitán, sino que siendo Teniente gano a pulso el rango de General de la Quinta Escuadra, llevando ya trece años ostentando dicho rango. Era conocido popularmente como: el Yasashii. (8)

Las Puerta del Norte o Kokuryou, (9) donde la blanca nieve suele perdurar casi todo en al año en el Teikoku, eran custodiadas por la Onceava Escuadra; el General Zaraki Kempachi los lideraba. Sus hombres eran los más temidos y respetados en cualquier parte que estos estuviesen. Sentían una devoción tal por su superior que estaban dispuestos a morir en su nombre, bajo cualquier circunstancia que se les presentase. Especializados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los únicos que no consideraban las habilidades estratégicas de importancia, se lanzaban a atacar y nada más. Comandados por un Akuma. (10) Un individuo que un día cualquiera se presento ante el antiguo líder de la Escuadra, al que reto a duelo y con suma facilidad le derroto asesinándolo. El vencedor reclamo el mando de la Escuadra. Trajo consigo a su pequeña sobrina Kusajishi Yachiru, hija de su hermana menor la cual murió dando a luz y la única persona por quien parecía expresar sentimiento alguno.

Las Puertas del Sur o Shuwai, (11) estaban bajo la seguridad de la Séptima Escuadra. Liderados por Komamura Sajin, conocido mejor como: Tanuki (12), un individuo de complexión grande y gran altura. Mantenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto, incluyendo su rostro ya que cuando era más joven sufrió terribles quemaduras, las cuales lo dejaron marcado de por vida. Era uno de los pocos Generales que contaba con la ayuda de un Capitán bajo su mando, llamado Iba Tetsuzaemon. También fue el hombre que instruyó a Hitsugaya Tōshirō a usar su Zanpakutō, puesto que como él, compartían ambos un amargo pasado.

La Segunda Escuadra era la única comandada por una mujer. Shihōin Yoruichi, era la responsable de recabar los secretos en todo el Teikoku. Su padre una vez lideró a los Shadō no ryōshu, (13) y pese a su gran frustración, este hombre nunca pudo tener un heredero varón. Por consiguiente, obligo a su hija a desposar a un miembro del Clan Shiina, él se llamaba Hiroto. Su progenitor murió poco tiempo después de su enlace con el Noble. Entonces su marido tomo posesión de sus servidores, siendo ella relegada a ser simplemente la esposa del líder. Para el terrible infortunio de Hiroto y fortuna de ella, el cometió una serie de errores desastrosos; siendo el último un intento de ultrajar a una de las hijas del Clan Kira. Fue el colmo para los ancianos del Clan Shihōin, movilizaron con rapidez la separación de la pareja. Con firmeza y aprendiendo de su error Yoruichi no permitió que nunca más fuese tratada como un objeto. Rechazó cualquier intento de matrimonio y hasta disolvió el poder de los más longevos de su familia. A mérito propio se había ganado el sobrenombre de la Diosa de la Velocidad.

Una sola división se necesitaba para mantener y proteger la floreciente Ciudad Estado. La Tercera Escuadra era comandada por uno de los individuos más misteriosos en toda la expresión de la palabra. Callado, tranquilo y con una personalidad intrigante. Tenía bajo su mando a un joven proveniente de una familia bien pudiente del Seireitei y futuro heredero del Clan Kira. Su función era mantener la paz en la Ciudad Estado, así como resguardar a la Doceava Escuadra. El General Ichimaru, era un sujeto con muchos secretos, un individuo metódico y sobre todo silencioso. Del cual habían muchos rumores en torno a su persona. Lo único más relevante sobre él, era que en antaño fue el Capitán del General Aizen. Era conocido como: el Kitsune. (14)

No era propiamente una Escuadra, puesto que carecía de General y Capitán que la comandaba, era el sector que se encargaba de brindarle la atención médica a todos los shinigamis del Teikoku. Su única función era el atender a los heridos bajo el mando del Shōgun. El rango más algo que cualquiera podía ostentar, era el de Tercer Oficial y ese puesto actualmente lo llevaba Iemura Yasochika, con sumo orgullo. Quien a su vez le reporta directamente a la máxima cabeza del gobierno.

La Sexta Escuadra era la más famosa del Teikoku. Liderados siempre en sucesión hereditaria, actualmente la vigésima octava cabeza los mandata. Byakuya sucedió a su abuelo luego de su lamentable muerte, a manos de Urahara Kisuke. Sus padres murieron durante una terrible epidemia hacia varios años. Su división era la responsable de recabar los impuestos, así como el resguardo de las arcas imperiales. Bajo su mando, no se permitía error alguno. Este hombre orgulloso en una ocasión desafío a su cuna, al casarse con una mujer sin estipe insigne alguna en sus venas. Una fémina que más tarde fue catalogada como la más bella mujer de la nación entera. Se le apoda como: el Kizoku. (15)

La Novena Escuadra actualmente no tenía un General, el hombre que una vez la comandó quedo ciego en su último enfrentamiento y desde entonces el Capitán de esta la había liderado. El hombre indicado a propias palabras del Shōgun para mandarla, era Hisagi Shūhei. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas no había sido nombrado para tomar el nuevo cargo. La función de esta Escuadra era la investigación y recopilación de información, sobre cada uno de los miembros del Teikoku, a fin de evitar alguna revuelta como la última que enfrentaron. Su trabajo primordial era la infiltración hacia los enemigos y porque negarlo, también hacia algunos aliados. Tenían varios espías dentro de los piratas, así como también en los imperios extranjeros.

No existía nada en el Teikoku, que llevase el número diez o que tenga alguna relación con este. Puesto que era una terrible memoria en todos los habitantes, de un terremoto que casi los destruyó hacía más de cien años.

La Doceava Escuadra, era la más protegía y custodiada por la Tercera Escuadra. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, también llamado el: Kinofureta. (16) Era el asesor principal de la unidad especializada en al obtención de la tecnología militar para la guerra, haciendo esto bajo el método que fuese, eso incluía la experimentación de sus proyectos. Giraban terribles rumores respecto a su persona, uno de estos hablaba acerca de la tortura que infligían en sus detenidos. Este terrible hombre tenía una hija, llamada Nemu a la cual resguarda celosamente bajo llave, para evitar que cualquier hombre posase sus ojos en ella. Dicha Escuadra una vez fue comandada por el Maestro de la Zanpakutō. Y ahora desesperado por superarlo, su actual líder hacía lo que fuese necesario a fin de que su nombre sea el único que logre perdurar en la historia.

Estas son las Escuadras activas hoy en día.

Aquella, que en un tiempo mantuvo bajo su cargo la máxima gloria del Teikoku fue desintegrada por órdenes del Shōgun y en su defecto, este hombre tomo el cargo de aquella que surgió luego de la disgregación de su predecesora. Kurosaki Isshin, una vez comando a la Primera Escuadra. En antaño, eran los responsables de la seguridad del Kōtei. (17) Una división especial y única, solo para la protección del representante de los dioses en la tierra. De esta Escuadra solían salir todos los informes y llamados hacia el resto. Manejaba él General la logística de manera excepcional, sin contar que como estratega militar, Isshin no tenía comparación alguna. Era además, un experto combatiente. Provenía de una de las cuatro Casas Nobles, la segunda en importancia. Le llamaban también el; Tanochii. (18). Era un líder nato por naturaleza, carismático y amable. Solía tratar a todos sus subordinados con sumo respeto, pese a provenir de una familia tan poderosa, amaba de forma sincera a su mujer e hijos. Por lo cual Isshin, deseo que sus retoños crecieran en un ambiente menos duro, como lo era la sociedad en el Seireitei. Por eso traslado la residencia oficial, al exterior de la Ciudad Estado. Bajo su inescrupuloso cuidado, mantenía como una fiera la custodia del Hougyoku o la joya divina. Uno de los cuatro tesoros principales del Teikoku y que solo las casas Nobles podían poseer. "Una piedra que había caído del cielo", decía la leyenda, trabajada afanosamente por un artesano habilidoso, el cual le dio su forma definitiva. No era una reliquia de oro, plata o cualquier piedra preciosa, su valor verdadero provenía del hecho que se le creía un regalo de los dioses. Que Tsukuyomi (19), le obsequió al Clan Kurosaki. Ya que esta familia desde siempre había custodiado los tesoros imperiales y al Kōtei mismo, de esta manera eran recompensados por su valiosa labor. Lo más peculiar de todo, era la delgada línea de sangre que une al Clan Kurosaki con el Kōtei; lo que convertía a los hijos de Isshin en posibles herederos al trono del Teikoku.

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, quiso eliminar todo rastro de la existencia de Isshin. Por tal motivo tomo bajo su mando a la Primera Escuadra, haciendo que absolutamente todos sus miembros fueran reasignados a otras divisiones. Los que actualmente se encontraban sirviendo aquí, nunca antes tuvieron contacto alguno con sus predecesores. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del Shōgun habían muchos que aún memoraban al General Kurosaki con orgullo.

Isshin fue declarado un traidor al Teikoku, cuando las escasas pruebas presentadas, instigaban a una traición de su parte. Y al intento de asesinado hacia el Kōtei. Pese a que este no acepto las evidencias expuestas, no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió. ¿Verdad o mentira?, luego de quince años no ha habido una sola respuesta hasta ahora.

Byakuya finalmente llegó al sitió donde tanto necesitaba. Abrió la sjoji (20) y las deslizo de par en par. Esa recámara estaba completamente a oscuras y vacía. Una vez le perteneció a su querida y amada esposa. Avanzó tambaleante hacia el centro de la habitación y con pesadez se sentó en el centro de esta.

Un anciano, el mayordomo principal de la mansión ingresó con una lámpara de aceite y la colocó muy cerca del Noble herido. En total silenció abandono el recinto, cerrando la sjoji. Parecía que inclusive los grillos comprendían la seriedad del asunto, puesto que estos se habían olvidado de cómo cantar. Yoruichi camino hacia Byakuya, con sumo cuidado le retiro la parte superior de sus vestimentas desgarradas y procedió a curar sus heridas.

—¿No hay duda alguna —inquirió esperanzado Byakuya—, de que sea un impostor?.

—Es el Hougyoku —respondió Ukitake a su espalda—, de eso no hay la menor duda —suspiro con pesadez—. Es imposible que se trate de un impostor —se lamento—. Y aunque alguien más hubiese encontrado la joya —silencio—, Hitsugaya Tōshirō la mano derecha de Shiba Kūkaku lo ha afirmado. Este joven es respaldado por la cuarta Casa Noble, este hombre te derrotó Byakuya —expreso suavemente—, por lo tanto tu hija…

—¡No le entregaré jamás a mi hija a ese hombre! —gritó colérico hacia Ukitake, tanto que rasgo más su piel en el proceso.

Yoruichi le realizaba una curación en ese momento, se detuvo a la espera de algo más de calma por parte del Noble. Aunque, tal vez estaría pidiendo demasiado.

—No tienes más opción —expreso Shunsui incómodo de la situación—, luego de este día no tendrás más ofertas de matrimonio.

—¡Prefiero que se quede como una doncella virgen! —argumento Byakuya.

—Aunque eso fuese tu deseo, no puedes hacerlo —musito Yoruichi—. Tú estipulaste la regla de los kettou, "cualquier hombre con sangre noble en sus venas puede pelear por la mano de mi hija". Solo la ley del Shōgun prohíbe los enfrentamientos entre Generales.

—¿Pretendes acaso que de mi posesión más preciada al hijo de un traidor? —expreso impaciente.

—Solo digo, ¡qué no tienes más opción! —comentó ella sin más—. ¡Nada de lo que pretendas hacer podrá cambiar esto! —grito.

—¡Disculpa! —expresó con sumo rencor y odio sus palabras—, no sabía que tu amante ya había planeado con anticipación las cosas —silencio—. ¡Desde la muerte de mi abuelo, hasta lo acontecido el día de hoy! —ironizó Byakuya.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban, que había gente mirándolos discutir algo tan personal como aquello. Yoruichi sintió que ardía por dentro, debido al comentario y sobre todo por la mención de Urahara Kisuke. Si bien era cierto que una ocasión fueron amantes, eso quedo en el pasado. Cuando él fue exiliado del Seireitei, por haber asesinado a un Noble de alto rango, llamado Kuchiki Ginrei. Fueron solo sus previas aportaciones al Teikoku, lo que lo salvaron de la ejecución. Pero, fue duramente advertido que si alguna vez regresaba no correría con la misma suerte. Ni vivo ni muerto, el Maestro de la Zanpakutō retornaría a su lugar de origen.

—¡Tú! —rugió ella llena de ira, luego de varios segundos—. ¿Cómo te atreves a?...

—¡Basta! —alzó su voz Shunsui callándolos de inmediato, no era el momento ni lugar para discernir esas cosas—. No es momento para que discutan entre ustedes —los reprendió—. Lo que ahora debería de preocuparnos es…

—¡Padre!...

Rukia acababa de ingresar a la habitación a sorpresa de todos, ya que ninguno la escucho ir hacia ellos. Para ella, esa la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar en particular, desde siempre se le estuvo negado el acceso a la recámara de su madre. Los ruidos y el ajetreo en la mansión, la hicieron dirigirse hacia donde el tumulto se escuchaba en ese momento, más los gritos histéricos de su padre la asustaron. Por lo que al final, se vio obligada a romper una de las reglas. Dubitativa dio pasos inseguros, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. En su andar hacia la fuente del ruido, observo a varios miembros de la servidumbre el limpiar las paredes y suelos de manchas rojizas que en su momento no comprendió lo que eran. No obstante, al ver ahora a su progenitor, estas cobraban sentido.

—¡Padre! —repitió.

—¡Retírate! —ordenó seco, Byakuya.

—¿Pero? —intento contradecirlo Rukia.

—¡Retírate! —reitero sin paciencia alguna su progenitor—. ¡Ahora!.

—¡Estas herido! —hablo ella.

—¡Rukia!.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato, era la primera vez que su padre se dirigía a ella de esa manera tan fría y mezquina. Avergonzada, bajo su rostro y no supo que más hacer.

—Vamos, Rukia chan —Yoruichi se levanto y camino hacia ella—. Dejemos que tu padre descanse —intento animarla—. Para que sus ideas se ordenen y sepa como actuar —le sonrió con amabilidad.

Juntas abandonaron la habitación. Ukitake entonces cerró una vez más las sjoji y junto con Shunsui se sentaron muy cerca de Byakuya. Estando frente a él, el Noble se miraba demasiado frágil y abatido.

—No debiste haberle dicho eso —pronuncio sutilmente, no obstante se percibía claramente la severidad de sus palabras—. Para ninguna de las dos —suspiro Shunsui.

Byakuya cubrió su rostro antes de hablar.

—No puedo entregarle a mi hija —musito con desesperación—. Pese a mi propio juramento, no puedo hacerlo.

Kyōraku se levanto.

—¿A dónde vas? —Ukitake le hablo extrañado.

—Yama Yi —se acomodó su sombrero—, ya debe de haber recibido estas terribles noticias —comenzó a caminar—. Será mejor que le diga yo personalmente lo que ha sucedido —abandono la habitación dejando solos a los hombres.

—Vamos, dilo —lo reto Byakuya—. Que este ha sido mi mayor error.

Silencio.

—No podías prever este resultado, Byakuya kun —intento animarlo Ukitake—. El destino obra de maneras misteriosas.

—_General Kurosaki __—__pronuncio con sumo respeto el Capitán__—__, sea bienvenido por favor._

—_Calma, calma Capitán Kuchiki __—__le sonrió con amabilidad y un tanto desconcertado por la formalidad de las palabras__—__. No hay necesidad de comportarnos de esta manera entre nosotros __—__silencio__—__. ¿No te parece, Byakuya bo?._

—_Lamento no estar de acuerdo con usted __—__lo miro fijamente__—__, debo tratarlo de acuerdo al cargo que ostenta, General Kurosaki._

_Isshin suspiro con desgano, el nieto de Ginrei era alguien que difícilmente se le podía sacar una idea de su cabeza. A pesar de ser ambos Nobles, el Capitán no daría su brazo a torcer con respecto al trato que merecía un superior a él._

—_Siempre tan recto __—__exhalo pesadamente__—.__ ¿No te cansas de tanta formalidad, Byakuya bo?._

—_No, General __—__respondió muy serio._

_Isshin rasco su cabeza y camino con el Capitán a su lado._

—_¿Ha venido tu esposa, Byakuya bo? __—__intentó romper la apatía de esas palabras cambiando hábilmente el tema__—__. Supe que ya eres padre __—__palmeó su hombro con sinceridad__—__, una niña __—__le sonrió__—__. Mis más sincera felicitaciones._

—_Agradezco sus palabras, General __—__le hizo una pequeña reverencia__—__. Desafortunadamente mi esposa no estará presente esta noche __—__le informo y le invitó a entrar a la segunda parte de la función que en breve comenzaría__—__, mi hija esta enferma y mi mujer no ha querido dejarla a cargo de la servidumbre._

—_¡Oh, que desafortunado! __—__expresó sinceramente Isshin__—__ y yo que deseaba tener a alguien con quien poder conversar __—__se lamento__—__. Tu abuelo no suele platicar mucho que digamos._

—_¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa, General?._

_Inquirió Byakuya con cierta curiosidad que no paso desapercibida para el General. Poco después, uno y otro ingresaron al interior del teatro, faltaba muy poco para que iniciase la función principal. Esa tarde habría una representación de Gekijō Bunraku, (21) para el disfrute de los niños. Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura (22), era la obra a contemplarse. La favorita de Byakuya, por la hermosa caída de los pétalos de cerezos. _

—_Por lo que la partera me ha dicho,_ _Masaki está a días de dar a luz __—__comentó con cierta impaciencia__—, __nos ha dado un buen susto a todos. La comadrona no consideró prudente que saliese por el momento._

—_¿A eso se debe que saliese a mitad de la representación?._

_Isshin se detuvo y le sonrió._

—_Pensé que hoy era el día _—_suspiro con pesar_—_, pero al parecer tendremos que esperar un poco más _—_comentó bastante desanimado el General_—_. Fue una falsa alarma._

—_Lo lamento _—_comento_ _Byakuya deteniéndose._

_Isshin lo imito con cierta curiosidad, abrió su boca para decir algo, más pareció considerarlo porque no expresó nada. Habían llegado a la separación entre los palcos del teatro y su guardia en el edificio._

—_Capitán, me gustaría charlar con usted de un asunto algo serio __—mostró un leve rastro de intranquilidad, ya que había fruncido el ceño—. No es nada concerniente a las Escuadras, es sobre otro tipo de asunto, Byakuya bo —aclaró su garganta—. Será más adelante, no te preocupes por nada —palmeó con gentileza su hombro—. Hasta entonces, Capitán._

_Sin más y con una despedida sin tanta formalidad Isshin se alejo del Kuchiki. Byakuya miro entonces, como un niño pequeño dejaba el palco de su Clan para correr feliz a los brazos de su padre. Dejando atrás al Capitán rubio que lo cuidaba. También observo, como el General tomaba a su hijo con tanto cariño que le arranco una sonrisa de su rostro. Un pequeño que podría ser fácilmente reconocido por el inconfundible color de su cabello._

—Lo se —respondió Byakuya a Ukitake—, lo se —repitió.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los cascos del caballo resonaban con ímpetu en la oscura noche. La bestia era forzada a llevar un paso ansioso y presuroso. Era golpeada constantemente a fin que de que no disminuyese su paso, pese al cansancio obvio del animal. De pronto, un fuerte viento sopló con tal fuerza que produjo un sonido sombrío y espeluznante al pasar entre los árboles. Hecho que asusto al caballo en demasía, por lo que fue necesaria la intervención del jinete.

—Calma amigo —palmeo con delicadeza el cuello del animal—, falta muy poco para llegar. Y luego podrás descansar lo que desees —le dijo.

Alzó la vista y pudo ver a la distancia, un largo camino iluminado con antorchas. Este fuego, señalaba el camino hacia la residencia oficial del Kōtei. Antes de proseguir, de entre su vestimenta saco una máscara de color blanca y la coloco sobre su rostro. Faltaba poco para que llegase a los límites del castillo, por lo que era imperativo el mantenerse en el anonimato. El viento continúo produciendo ese sonido escalofriante, que a ratos parecían alaridos de agonía. Sin tener en cuente quien era él en realidad, ese sonido le erizaba la piel más de lo que podría imaginar.

Diez minutos más de marcha le permitieron llegar a su destino.

El camino mismo estaba fieramente custodiado, por una larga hilera de arqueros listos para atacar al enemigo. Se necesita de un permiso entregado por el mismo Kōtei, para marchar por ese paraje en particular. De otra manera, la muerte era lo único que podía esperarse. Le entrego a un paje su caballo, dándole órdenes muy claras de tratar con esmero a su bestia. Después, suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la reunión incómodo, puesto que llegaba a destiempo. En su marcha se encontró a uno de los oficiales del Castillo, el cual le abría las puertas.

—El resto de los vizards le esperan —caminaba a su lado—, nos han llegado noticias muy perturbadoras del kettou del General Kuchiki.

Kensei no le respondió, en su defecto apresuro su marcha. Si la noticia ya había llegado al Castillo, ahora todo el Seireitei debía saberlo. Ingresó a la habitación donde le resto de sus camaradas le esperaban, ya con sus máscaras puestas. Camino directo hacia el zabuton, (23) entonces percibió un cojinete más dispuesto. Hecho que capto su atención, más cuando miro alrededor, solo para comprobar que él era el único que faltaba de entre sus compañeros. La cortina que cubría al Kōtei de las miradas curiosas, estaba completamente plegada. El humo del incienso, comenzó a fastidiar al hombre que acababa de llegar. Un ardiente fuego había sido encendido para iluminar la sala del Consejo de Guerra. Para, otro de sus camaradas fue evidente la molestia del aroma; por lo que sin tapujo alguno se cruzo de piernas, debido a que la postura recta y formal que mantenía ya le había cansado.

—¡Idiota descerebrado —susurro impávida por lo bajo—, si el Kōtei entra y te mira en esa postura, te hará cortar la cabeza!.

Las máscaras poseían un mecanismo especial que ayudaba a distorsionar sus voces originales, una pequeña adaptación que la más joven vizard había hecho. Hiyori le aporreó a Shinji por aquella falta de decoro, sin embargo él simplemente movió su mano en el aire mientras le restaba importancia al asunto, hecho que la saco de quicio una vez más.

—Él no vendrá —dijo sin emoción alguna—, de otra manera la cortina estaría cubriendo la silla del Kōtei —bostezo muy quitado de la pena—. Será mejor que nos pongamos al tanto de lo acontecido en el kettou del General Kuchiki.

Hachiguen lo miro de forma preocupada, pero no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Se limito a suspirar y a negar con su cabeza un par de veces. Cuando el poder del Kōtei fuese depuesto de su cargo por el Shōgun, este se recluyó en el Castillo Imperial. Y desde entonces nadie más le había vuelto a ver. Si desde antes no se había dejado mirar por nadie, ahora menos alguien podría hacerlo. Inclusive sus sirvientes personales, eran ciegos.

Sin embargo, el mismo Kōtei no se privaría de ser informado de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Forjo un grupo especial de fieles servidores a los cuales les dio el nombre de vizards, o el ejército enmascarado. Su existencia era algo conocido por todos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se les negaba el haber visto. Aunque caminasen entre ellos, nadie nunca jamás les miraba cuando portaban sus máscaras. Pero al no usarlas, fácilmente estos se ocultaban entre la gente.

La región del sur, era custodiada por un oficial de rubios cabellos. Un hombre carismático y de buen corazón, el cual tenía una debilidad por la vestimenta china lo que lo hacía resaltar de entre el resto de sus camaradas y la población en general. Amante de la música, debido a que el mismo practicaba el sanshin (24). Ahora era un Taisa, (25) al servicio del Kōtei, en un tiempo fue el ilustre General de la Tercera Escuadra. Otoribashi Rōjūrō, mejor conocido como Rose.

La región del norte, era la más cercana a las indomables olas. Siempre en querellas constantes, debido a los piratas que intentaban hacerse del control de las aguas. Permanecía bajo el serio escrutinio del antiguo General de la Séptima Escuadra y ahora también Taisa del Kōtei. Aikawa Love, quien tenía un gusto implacable por el Shunga (26).

La región del oeste, se encontraba vigilada por un sujeto con muy poca paciencia. Era fácilmente irritable y malhablado, sobre todo cuando se le coloca cerca de una camarada en especifica suya. Tenía tatuado un número en su abdomen, el cual era un secreto aún para los vizards. Muguruma Kensei, no hablaba respecto al significado real del "69" grabado en su cuerpo. Una vez comando las tropas de la Novena Escuadra.

La región del este era la menos inhóspita y peligrosa, donde también residía el más longevo de los presentes, Ushōda Hachigen. Un antiguo sacerdote sintoísta, quien se mantenía viajando bajo esa pantalla por su zona. Era el que menos utilizaba su cargo como vizard para cumplir con sus ordenes. Un individuo cauto y calmado, quien también fungía como representante del Kōtei cuando este necesitaba comunicarse con el ejército enmascarado.

Cerrando el circulo de los varones, se encontraba el único que no necesitaba moverse de su sitió para estar informado. No obstante, los últimos hechos se le habían escapado de sus manos. Hirako Shinji no espero jamás volver a encontrarse con los hijos del General Kurosaki, ya que se creía que estos habían muerto durante el asalto al castillo, ese hecho casi le helo la sangre. Además de ser el único entre los vizards que carecía de un pasado aparente, simple y sencillamente un día fue introducido por Hachigen como un nuevo miembro. Lo único que se les dijo fue que alguna vez estubo bajo mando del General Kurosaki, no obstante no existía nada más atrás de ese hecho. Era como si él mismo no existiese.

Esos hombres le servían y rendían cuentas al Kōtei, no obstante, habían algunas doncellas en las filas de los vizards.

La primera de ellas, era una mujer de cabellera negra y mirada penetrante. Que poseía una peculiar forma de vestir, ya que su kimono no tenía el largo conocido. Sino más bien se encontraba a la altura de su medio muslo. Con una apariencia demasiado peligrosa, era posiblemente la más cauta de sus camaradas. Experta en el uso de varias armas, entre sus preferidas se hallaba un pequeño kunai, (27) que solía guardar entre las telas de su vestimenta. Se rumoraba que había sido la amante del General Shunsui. Las malas lenguas comentaban a su espalda, que ella lo había abandonado por los brazos de otro hombre. Yadōmaru Lisa compartía su gusto por el shunga al igual que Love, con quien solía intercambiar de vez en cuando sus manuscritos.

La única mujer que al parecer sacaba de quicio al Taisa Kensei, era una mujer con actitudes muy pueriles. Kuna Mashiro, tenía una enigmática cabellera verde y rasgos que la hacen lucir como una niña. Una verdadera especialista en la recopilación de información, ya que debído su carácter nadie solía prestarle demasiada atención con sus absurdas demandas. Una espía donde menos se esperaría. Había sido reclutada como parte de la servidumbre del Castillo donde moraba el Shōgun y desde entonces era quien mantenía día a día a Hirako con los hechos que acontecían dentro de las murallas.

Y por último, no por ello la menos importante la más joven —en cuanto a la edad— de los vizards. La antigua pupila del Maestro de la Zanpakutō, quien durante un tiempo fue instruida por Urahara, pero ella desistió ante el terrible método utilizado por este. De ahí, su profundo resentimiento contra el blondo. Pese a todo, lo que si aprendió de él fue otro de sus dominios, ahora era una verdadera experta en la elaboración de venenos y recientemente había comenzado a experimentar con algo traído de china por contrabando, la pólvora. Ella estaba maravillada con el polvo negro y toda su experimentación actualmente estaba enfocada en los usos que se le podría brindar. Sarugaki Hiyori, era la más irracional del grupo en general.

Finalmente el último de los invitados hacía acto de presencia, se trataba del Maestro de la Zanpakutō. Kisuke se dejaba ver en el Seireitei luego de cinco años, cuando fue exiliado por el Shōgun. El blondo camino hacia el zabuton junto a Hachigen. Se produjo un silencio tal, que solo el sonido de la madera ardiendo era lo único percibido por los presentes. Urahara se mantuvo tranquilo y dada su apariencia habitual ese inusual sombrero evitaba que cualquiera de los reunidos lo pudiesen escudriñar con sus miradas. Pasivo y sereno, no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Eso fue de hecho lo que desquició a Hiyori, quien cual estaba sentada justamente frente a él. Irritada a más no poder con una asombrosa agilidad que el mismo shujin (28) no pudo prever el fiero golpe fue directo a su rostro. Ella era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo hacia atrás varios metros.

—¡Tú sabes que acabas de condenarte a muerte! —le grito colérica—. ¿Te colgaran antes de que abandones el Seireitei? —clamo iracunda Hiyori.

Kisuke comenzó a sobar su cara lastimada, mientras poco a poco regresaba a su asiento. Por otra parte la rubia fue obligada a ocupar el suyo, porque Rose la sujeto de su antebrazo.

—Tranquila —le susurro este al mirarla—, estoy seguro que el Maestro de la Zanpakutō tiene una buena explicación para lo que ha hecho —comento Rose ansioso.

Silencio.

—Debemos todos de mantenernos serenos —pidió Hachigen, quizás más serio de lo usual—. Será mejor escuchar lo que Urahara dono tenga que detallarnos —solicitó con amabilidad—. Para que sepamos como deberemos de proceder de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué hay del Kōtei? —inquirió Hiyori.

—Como ha dicho, Hirako dono —suspiro con pesadez Hachigen—, nuestro señor no estará presente en esta reunión. Urahara dono —lo miro seriamente, a través su máscara—. ¿Por qué razón ayudo a ocultar a los hijos del General Kurosaki? —aquello fue un duro reproche.

Mutismo.

Kisuke exhalo con pesadez antes de responder.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Hiyori san? —le pregunto Urahara a ella.

Ella frunció el ceño y altiva se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que evitaba mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa, de que me hablas? —cuestiono petulante la rubia.

—Veo —Kisuke suspiro—. No me sorprende —Hiyori volteo hacia él y lo miro intrigada—. Después de todo, solo se vieron por algunos minutos ese día.

—¿Ese día? —repitió ella.

—El día que entraste a servirle al Kōtei —hablo con un dejo de nostalgia—, Hiyori san.

_Un carruaje estaba frente a la casa donde ella vivió por años. Ahí la esperaba un corpulento hombre de apariencia amigable y con una peculiar cabellera rosa, quien vestía como uno de los tantos sacerdotes sintoístas que recorrían el Teikoku._

—_Espero que te vaya bien, Hiyori san._

_La rubia volteó hacia él, mientras le daba una mirada de pocos amigos. Poco después miro hacia el frente y se colgó el bolso con sus posesiones por sobre su hombro._

—_Cuando menos, ahora se que no me asesinaran mientras duermo _—_le espetó_—_, ni tendré que a un abusador conmigo _—_lo miro con mucho recelo, ante lo cual Urahara sonrió con cierta melancolía._

—_Tal vez tu vida aquí conmigo hubiese sido mejor _—_caminaba detrás de ella_—_, de lo que será ahora que le servirás al Kōtei._

_La residencia principal del General de la Doceava Escuadra, estaba prácticamente en el medio de la nada. Y si bien, ser aceptado como un estudiante de la Maestro de la Zanpakutō era todo un honor, era algo con lo que Hiyori podría vivir el resto de su vida. Él, era el tipo más extraño que jamás había conocido. Además de ser un verdadero demonio habilidoso no solo con la Zanpakutō, poseía una serie de conocimientos espeluznantes, tanto en el ámbito médico, botánico y su más reciente actividad la invención de artefactos de guerra. De hecho, su división había cambiado su antigua especialización. Pasaron de ser la reserva militar, a un sitio de constantes aportaciones tecnológicas. No solo para la milicia, también contribuía a la ayuda de la gente común. Desarrollo esa armadura liviana para el pecho, que protegía asombrosamente a los soldados de los arqueros; hasta ese descubrimiento que salvo incontables vidas en la última gran epidemia de la nación._

_Hiyori miro el carruaje y no pudo evitar esa sonrisa se autosuficiencia enmarcada en su joven rostro. Tenía solo doce años y el Kōtei había solicitado de sus servicios. Cuando ella recibió el pergamino con la invitación, no pudo contener su felicidad y pavorosa le restregó el papel en la cara de Urahara._

_El General Urahara Kisuke la había encontrado entre los restos de lo que una vez fue su hogar. Prácticamente estaba en huesos, su aldea había sido aniquilada debido a la epidemia de "viruela demonio" azotó al país entero. Gracias a él, el brote fue detenido. Sin embargo, innumerables vidas se perdieron en el proceso. Hiyori estaba esquelética y acurrucada junto a los cuerpos de la que una vez fue su familia, el hedor era nauseabundo y aún así, ella no se apartaba en lo absoluto. Por lo visto, fue la única sobreviviente de toda su aldea._

_En ese instante, Hiyori no comprendió muy bien quien era el individuo que la apartaba de los restos de su familia. Pero, estaba tan débil que no podía oponerse. El General la tomo entre sus brazos y con ella abandono la casa. La pequeña ladeo lo más que pudo su cabeza y miro como un par de oficiales del alto mando incendiaban su casa. Observó con horror esas acciones, no obstante, su garganta estaba tan seca que no pudo emitir sonido alguno. De hecho, toda su aldea estaba siendo consumida por el fuego._

_Hiyori tenía ocho años, cuando el Maestro de la Zanpakutō se hizo cargo de ella._

_A partir de ahí, su vida fue un verdadero infierno. Ella misma le pidió cuando se hubo recuperado por completo a Urahara que la aceptase como aprendiz en el uso de la katana. Después de largas y tediosas insistencias de su parte, el General termino cediendo. El entrenamiento estaba muy lejos de lo que ella se imagino en un inicio. La preparación le resulto tan pesada, que no la pudo resistir y en menos de un año término cediendo. Sin embargo, Kisuke le instruyó en otra área que considero propia para ella. Gracias a lo que había aprendido, entraba como servidora del Kōtei._

_Mientras ella caminaba hacia su carruaje, observo como un par de nuevos caballos se acercaban. Justo después se pararon detrás de la galera que ella abordaría en cuestión de minutos. De ahí, miro descender a un individuo de cabellera negra, poco después miro a un niño. Tal vez, ese chiquillo tendría la misma edad que ella cuando llego a la vida de Urahara Kisuke. El pequeño tenía una cabellera de color naranja y el hombre que caminaba su lado tenía tatuada una espiral en su antebrazo._

—¿Una espiral? —se dijo a sí misma luego de recordar ese día—. ¡El Clan Shiba! —llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, mientras se reprendía una y otra vez por no haber reconocido al hombre ese día.

—Shiba… —repitió Rose—. ¿Hablas acaso del gran Katanakaji?. (29)

—Si, ella habla sobre Shiba Kaien —comento Urahara captando la atención de inmediato—. Cuando él llego ese día con el niño a su lado —suspiro pesadamente—, no tenía idea de la verdadera identidad del infante que le hacia compañía —afonía—. En ese momento, no tenía forma de saber que era el hijo del General Kurosaki —comento con honestidad—. Para ser franco —aclaro su garganta—, pensé que se trataba del hijo de alguna de sus amantes.

—¡Maldito monstruo! —le grito Hiyori—. ¡No irás a decirme que le entrenaste desde entonces!.

Urahara le negó suavemente.

—Tuve que esperar para entrenarlo —hablo él.

Hiyori sintió que estallaba en una rabia nata contra el blondo.

—¡Conmigo no dudaste ni un solo instante! —reprocho con dureza.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que desistieras —comentó tranquilo—. Pero… —dudo— con Kurosaki san fue distinto —la miro y le sonrió con cierta diversión—. Él hace mucho que supero a su maestro, solo que aún no lo sabe.

_El carruaje que estuvo esperando a Hiyori se marcho. Urahara contemplo como este se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que finalmente desapareció de su vista. Con cierta melancolía suspiro profundamente y algo renuente camino hacia la visita. Bien no podría pertenecer a la élite de shinigamis, pero sin lugar a duda, ese hombre superaba a cualquier expectativa presente. Le intrigaba ahora la presencia del __Katanakaji__, sin embargo, lo que despertaba su infinita curiosidad era el niño que le hacia compañía. A la distancia y mientras caminaba hacia ellos, analizó con rapidez al infante. Tenía un cierto parecido con el sujeto de cabellera negra. Sabía bien que Kaien no estaba casado, aún y se pregunto si el pequeño sería algún hijo ilegitimo de su parte. _

—_Kaien dono __—__le saludo con respeto__—__. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? __—__hablo el rubio._

—_General Urahara, quisiera charlar un momento con usted __—__pidió amablemente el hombre de cabellera negra__—,__ si me lo permite._

_Algo se traía entre manos el Noble._

—_Por supuesto __—__cedió Urahara__—__, por favor __—__señalo el camino hacia su residencia__—__. Búsquenos la sombra, para una amena conversación, Kaien dono __—observo al __niño, mientras esperaba que el Noble lo presentase apropiadamente._

—_Él es Ichigo __—r__espondió Kaien al sujetar con orgullo al niño de sus hombros. _

_Kisuke parpadeó un instante, para luego recobrar la compostura. Algo en el nombre del niño le produjo un tremendo escalofrío. A Ichigo se le ordeno esperar fuera, bajo la sombra del ciprés que daba al estanque de peces koi de Urahara, mientras que los hombres charlarían de temas de adultos. Al pequeño le entregaron una bandeja de dulces y a los hombres algo de té de jazmín para amenizar la tarde._

—_Ese niño se parece a ti __—h__ablo el rubio para romper el silencio._

—_¿Te parece? __—__externo con sorpresa Kaien__—__. No nos parecemos en lo absoluto __—__coloco el vaso de su té en el piso y luego volteó hacia Ichigo__—__. Él y yo somos como el día y la noche._

_Silencio._

—_Creo suponer que tu visita a mis tierras tienen que ver con ese niño __—__Kisuke miro hacia el infante y por un instante contemplo de reojo a Kaien, al cual lo observo sonreír con acierto ante sus palabras__—. ¿Me equivoco?._

—_Hace tiempo que te entregue Benihime __—__le expreso alerta ante la intención del rechazo de Urahara__—__, en ese momento te dije que algún día tendría que pedirte algo a cambio __—__le hizo recordar a Kisuke aquel viejo juramento__—__. Me prometiste que harías cualquier cosa, sin que te negases __—__afonía__—__. Hoy quiero que me digas que tomarás Ichigo como tu estudiante._

_Mutismo._

_Sintiéndose acorralado por el __Katanakaji__, Urahara se sirvió más té con hastío. Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, no podía negarse. _

—_¿Por qué es tan importante que le entrene en el arte de la guerra? —hablo con impaciencia Urahara._

_Kaien también tomo más té._

—_Yo, ya le he enseñado todo __—__respondió suavemente el Noble._

_Urahara se carcajeo._

—_Suele ser un bromista de primera, Kaien dono __—__comento en el medio de su risa__—.__ ¿Todo? __—__repitió__—__. Es una burla de mal gusto __—__dijo esas últimas palabras muy seriamente__—__. ¿Cuántos años tiene? __—__volteó hacia el niño._

—_Nueve, Ichigo es capaz de aprender muy rápido._

—_Eres de los mejores que he conocido usando la __Zanpakutō__ —__suspiro Kisuke__—__. Incluso podrías ostentar un cargo en el Seireitei si quisieras _—_lo miro fijamente_—_. ¿Cómo esperas que crea semejante basura? _—_reprocho molesto el General._

—_Cuando sea tu estudiante, comprobarás la veracidad de mis palabras _—_se levanto._

—_Es demasiado joven para que lo dejes a mi cuidado _—_respondió rendido Kisuke._

_Silencio._

—_Te lo traeré cuando cumpla catorce años._

—_¿Vas a esperar seis años?_ —_exclamo perplejo el rubio._

_Poco después comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el patio donde estaba Ichigo._

—_Cuando termine su Zanpakutō__, él vendrá_ —_informo Kaien._

—_¿Le forjarás una Zanpakutō_? —_Urahara se detuvo en el acto. _

_Las katanas eran las espadas hechas para el uso común de la milicia, así como de los ladrones. A la gente sin rango militar le estaba prohibido el cargar espadas. Estas arman oscilaban entre lo descaradamente caro, hasta las más económicas y de fácil acceso._

_Pero, las Zanpakutō eran únicas._

_Solo el Clan Shiba tenía el conocimiento para forjarlas, o mejor dicho, eran recelosos con el secreto detrás de estas. Eran armas maravillosas y únicas. Una Zanpakutō era un tesoro vivo que perduraba a través del tiempo. Esta familia podía elegir a quienes les forjaría una espada y a quienes no. No era cuestión de poder económico, sino del valor del propio elegido para portarla._

—_¿Pareces sorprendido? —expreso burlesco el Shiba._

—_¿Por qué tantas molestias por este niño?._

_El Shiba se cruzo de brazos en el umbral._

—_Porque le prometí que le haría fuerte _—_silencio_—_. Y un Shiba siempre cumple sus palabras. No te preocupes _—_miro a Ichigo_—_. En seis años cuando regrese, verás que no le costará trabajo alguno el superarte _—_le advirtió_—_. Cuando menos te lo esperes, él se habrá hecho más fuerte que tú._

El Maestro de la Zanpakutō recordó aquel momento, cuando creyó que Kaien alababa de forma absurda las habilidades del niño. Y tal como el Noble predijo, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. En el momento en que Ichigo retorno a los catorce años, era extremadamente habilidoso. Era como una piedra en bruto a la que había que terminar de pulir, para extraer el oro oculto.

Ichigo tenía las habilidades, la fuerza y una capacidad de raciocinio muy por encima de alguien de su edad. Era también un estratega por naturaleza. Su única carencia, era el entrenamiento militar de un shinigami, ese detalle ya lo había aprendido bajo el mando de Urahara Kisuke y su impulsividad absurda que estaba más que seguro que un día le costaría sumamente caro en su vida. Kaien murió, luego de tres años de ese encuentro. Por lo que su joven aprendiz llego con la nueva líder del Clan, Kūkaku Shiba.

Cuando miro la Zanpakutō de Ichigo, Kisuke no daba crédito a lo que veía. Un arma completamente inusual y absurda en proporción. Tenía un tamaño descomunal como para ser blandida de la forma correcta. Sin embargo, él estaba equivocado. Podría tener una simetría monumental, pero es un arma asesina. Y su joven aprendiz era demasiado bueno usándola. De hecho, el Maestro de la Zanpakutō casi perdió un brazo en su primer combate contra su nuevo estudiante, esto le dijo que no debía subestimarlo en lo absoluto.

Ichigo tenía una capacidad de aprendizaje que superaba a cualquiera. Kaien estaba en lo cierto, su estudiante fue capaz de superarlo fácilmente. Urahara se concentró tanto en sus pensamientos que olvido por completo que estaba en la sala del Consejo de Guerra del Kōtei.

—Es una clara traición —Lisa externo fríamente—, hacia el Kōtei. Debió de haber informado desde el momento que supo que los hijos del General Kurosaki estaban con vida —sus palabras sacaron a Kisuke de su meditación.

—Tarde más de un año en descubrir la verdad sobre él —miro a la mujer—. Y eso fue solo porque Kūkaku dono me lo revelo —mutismo—. "Tu silencio es la mejor forma de proteger a los hijos del General Kurosaki" —repitió las palabras de la líder del Clan Shiba—. Además —sonrió de forma vaga—, aún se desconoce el motivo real por el cual los Tsuki no kanshu (30) fueron masacrados esa noche.

Justo después de la terrible masacre de prácticamente todo el Clan Kurosaki, se vino una serie de terribles sucesos por todo el Teikoku. Los soldados que habían marchado junto a los hombres del General Kuchiki Ginrei, volvieron a casa, solo para encontrar a sus familias destruidas. La tropa sobreviviente del General Kurosaki fue puesta bajo arresto en el Nido del Gusano. La prisión custodiada por el Clan Shihōin y por las condiciones aislantes varios perdieron la razón, al grado de caer en la locura. Y aquellos afortunados que lograron salir, fueron colocados en otras Escuadras.

Estallo un sórdido rumor, acerca de que el General Kurosaki Isshin tenía planes de asesinar al Kōtei. Y que había sido ejecutado por un grupo de leales servidores del Teikoku. La cuestión era que ninguna Escuadra o grupo se adjudicaban dichas muertes. Además, muchos dudaban de la veracidad de dicho cuento. Poco después, estallaron las revueltas por todo el reino. La situación se volvió tan crítica que fue necesaria la intervención del más viejo y sabio General del Kōtei. El cual tomo bajo su mando a las tropas militares y con asombrosa facilidad detuvo las revueltas. Logrando restaurar la paz en el Teikoku. Luego de esto, al Kōtei se le obligo de manera silenciosa a ceder su poder militar y su derecho de gobernar en el Teikoku. Él sería mantenido como una figura meramente representativa de los dioses. No obstante, ya no tendría voz alguna en los asuntos de estado. A la edad de quince años, se le obligo a abdicar a favor de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai; quien paso a ser el Shōgun.

Hachigen aclaro su garganta.

—Mis camaradas vizards —extendió sus manos con elocuencia— y también Maestro de la Zanpakutō —levantémonos— ordeno y fue obedecido—. Tengo conmigo los preceptos del Kōtei —de entre su ropa extrajo dos pergaminos de papel y le entrego el primero a Kisuke—. Con este permiso del Kōtei evitará ser ejecutado, Urahara dono —el rubio le agradeció silenciosamente—. Sin embargo, debe partir ahora y salir antes del alba del Seireitei —le advirtió—. De lo contrario deberá enfrentar su castigo.

Era la forma en que el invitado debía de retirarse. Urahara agradeció una vez más y antes de marcharse miro de soslayo a uno de los rubios presentes —aquel de misterioso pasado—. Cuando el Maestro de la Zanpakutō se retiro, Hachigen procedió a leer el segundo manuscrito.

—Las cuatro Casas Nobles deben de reunirse bajo este techo —leyó—. Así pues —miro a sus camaradas—, el Clan Kuchiki, el Clan Kurosaki, el Clan Shihōin y el Clan Shiba, deben de estar presentes para el anochecer —enrolló el pergamino—. Shinji dono, quisiera conversar un momento.

Los vizards restantes abandonaron la sala del consejo. La reunión había finalizado faltando muy poco para el amanecer. De pronto una fuerte llovizna comenzó a caer del cielo, seguramente era el resultado del horroroso viento de antes.

—Lluvia en abril, esto es un mal presagio —Rose comento al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

Él y el resto de sus camaradas miraron con preocupación el agua que caía del cielo. Aún faltaban tres meses para la estación de la lluvia, Abril no era precisamente el mes idóneo para un temporal de precipitación.

—Que desgracia —se lamento Mashiro—. Para el amanecer las flores de cerezos ya no estarán en los árboles.

—¿Hace cuanto que las cuatro Casas Nobles no se reunían bajo un mismo techo? —expresó Kensei curioso—. ¿Ha pasado alguna vez, de hecho? —se cruzo de brazos y pensativo camino por el corredor.

—La última vez que todo el Clan Shiba estuvo en el Seireitei, fue para presentar sus respetos en el funeral del padre de nuestro actual Kōtei —respondió Love—. Hace treinta años —afirmo—. Si, fue en ese entonces, ya que es la edad de nuestro actual señor. En ese momento tres de los líderes actuales de las casas Nobles eran jóvenes y uno de ellos ni siquiera había nacido —dijo esto último refiriéndose a Ichigo.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiyori? —Rose le hablo al notar como ella se había quedado rezagada del resto.

—¿Por qué, Hachigen siempre habla en privado con Shinji? —hablo la rubia de forma indiscreta.

Silencio.

—No le des importancia a cosas absurdas —externo mordaz Lisa.

—Iré con el Clan Shiba —hablo Kensei para cambiar el tema volviendo una vez más a caminar—. Estoy seguro que el Clan Kurosaki esta con ellos. De esta forma dos casas nobles serían notificadas de la orden del Kōtei.

—¿Piensas que Hachigen te va a quitar el amor de, Shinji kun?.

Mashiro le picoteo juguetonamente la máscara a Hiyori, al percibir que esta continuaba pensando en Hachigen y Shinji. La rubia de inmediato adquirió un color demasiado rojo que no pudo ser percibido por el resto, para luego estallar furiosa.

—¿Estas demente o qué? —le grito—. ¿Quién en el mundo podría preocuparse por una cosa como esa? —señalo hacia la sala del Consejo de Guerra, específicamente refiriéndose a Hirako—. Es solo… —sobo su sien— sigo sin comprender de donde rayos salió.

Afonía.

Hirako Shinji era un hombre sin pasado. Por más que ella había buscado sobre el blondo, nunca pudo encontrar nada acerca de su nacimiento y primeros años de vida. De hecho parecía no existir en lo absoluto, hasta que se convirtió en el Capitán de la Primera Escuadra que en ese entonces era liderada por el General Kurosaki. No podía comprender, como un perfecto extraño llegaba hasta un puesto tan alto dentro del Seireitei sin razón aparente.

—Y no necesitamos saberlo —replico Lisa caminando siendo seguida por el resto—. Si el Kōtei lo mando llamar fue por algo y sea la razón que sea —aclaro su garganta—, no estamos aquí para juzgar sus decisiones.

—¿A quién irás a ver, Love? —inquirió Rose.

—Me parece que no estoy de humor para soportar al General Kuchiki —dijo a modo de juego—, así que veré a la señora Shihōin —respondió divertido Love.

—Temía que dijeras eso —se lamento el rubio.

—¡Espera, Rose! —lo detuvo Mashiro—. La señora Shihōin, se encuentra acompañando al General Kuchiki —Rose suspiro profundamente lleno de resignación.

—Vaya suerte la mía —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Mashiro —le hablo Love—, infórmate de lo que acontece en el Castillo del Shōgun. Necesitamos saber lo que sucede dentro de sus paredes —pidió con amabilidad—. Si te es posible acércate lo más que puedas a los sirvientes del anciano y recaba lo más puedas para nosotros.

Kuna, le afirmo silenciosamente y se marcho. Llevaba ya varias horas desaparecida de sus actividades en el Castillo, tendría que idear una buena excusa para su larga ausencia de sus deberes. Hiyori, Lisa, así como Love eran los únicos que permanecían en el pasillo.

—Me iré a dormir —comentó aburrida la rubia, al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Fuese lo que fuese a suceder, no se enteraría hasta el anochecer. Así que permanecer en vela, no era una opción muy tentadora.

—¿Lisa? —Love hablo una vez que Hiyori desapareció por el corredor.

—Hachigen debería de ser menos obvio —dijo con molestia la mujer— y él también.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Mientras en el pasillo los vizards conversaban, dentro en la sala del consejo se mantenía otra plática de suma importancia. Ambas acontecían al mismo tiempo.

—¿Esta seguro de esto? —Hachigen le hablaba con una formalidad excesiva al rubio, mientras lo miraba escribir en un pergamino.

—No se que pretenda en realidad él —se refería a Urahara—. Pero, ya no se puede hacer absolutamente nada —expresó incómodo.

Shinji lo firmo con el sello real, en una tinta roja, en la esquina inferior derecha. Le entrego el papel a Hachigen y él procedió a guardar entre sus ropas el objeto que lo definía como quien era realmente.

—A mi manera —suspiro—, tengo que protegerlos —Shinji comento, sin embargo, sus palabras iban más dirigidas para él, que para su acompañante mismo.

—¿Esta es su orden, mi señor? —hablo el sujeto de cabellera rosa.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer —respondió el rubio.

—Lo que usted diga, Kōtei.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Sus recientes heridas ya habían sido tratadas, desde hacía un buen tiempo. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado, era menos que en su último enfrentamiento aún así le dolía todo su cuerpo. Desde pasada la medio noche que Ichigo y Kūkaku estaban reunidos en una habitación del Rasen-jō, (31) como es conocida la residencia oficial del Clan Shiba en el Seireitei. Cuando el joven Kurosaki regreso al castillo en compañía de Momo, Orihime, Sado y Tōshirō, creyó que recibiría una terrible golpiza a manos de ella. Más ese silencio luego de horas, le perturbaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. La Noble solo había estado bebiendo y fumando, sin dar el menor indicio de hacer algo más. Ichigo abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada debido a que ella se le adelanto.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa o palabra que tengas que decir, Ichigo —se sirvió más sake—. Nada de lo que digas de ahora en adelante puede cambiar lo que has hecho —bebió—. Ahora somos iguales —lo miro seriamente— y como tal —suspiro— debo tratarte.

—No comprendo, Kūkaku san.

—Tienes que aprender a cargar con el peso de tus acciones y con tus obligaciones como un Noble.

No pudo formular otra pregunta, porque las sjoji de esa habitación fueron abiertas. Ganju fue el responsable de dicha acción, pero lo hizo para dejar pasar al sujeto detrás de él. Ichigo miro impresionado al hombre que ingresaba. Por su aspecto, sin lugar a duda no pasaría inadvertido ni de broma. Portaba una escalofriante máscara con la apariencia de un demonio, trago saliva con dificultad. La mujer por otra parte se sirvió más alcohol, su hermano menor se sentó detrás de ella.

—¿Qué tienes que decir, vizard? —hablo la mujer.

El hombre de la máscara blanca, se quedo al pie de la habitación para no dar la espalda a ninguno de los presentes. Se hinco en el suelo y reverencio a los Nobles presentes.

—El Kōtei exige su presencia para el anochecer que se avecina. Deben estar presentes los representantes de las familias —indicaba—, del Clan Shiba —la miro— y del Clan Kurosaki —volteó hacia Ichigo—. Esos son los deseos de nuestro señor.

Ichigo percibió como su piel se erizaba. La máscara era macabra, sin contar el agudo sonido que salía de esta, sin lugar a duda esa no era su voz.

—Ahí estaremos —la mujer respondió por ambos—. ¿Sólo nosotros dos hemos sido requeridos?.

—No —respondió Kensei.

—Veo —suspiro profundamente la Noble.

—Llegaré para escoltarlo, señores —silencio—. Me retiro entonces —fue lo último pronunciado por el Taisa, antes de retirarse.

—Parece, que ha llegado tu momento de enfrentarte a tu destino —Kūkaku externo con amargura—. ¡Ganju! —miro de reojo a su hermano—, préstale tu vestimenta de ceremonias —le ordeno a su hermano menor—. Espero que estés preparado.

La Shiba le dijo a Ichigo, al tiempo que apagaba su kiresu (32) de manera silenciosa. En cuestión de segundos, abandono la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos. Ganju no pudo contenerse más, se levanto y camino sumamente disgustado hacia el individuo frente a él.

—¿Es cierto lo que Hitsugaya ha dicho? —lo tomo del cuello de su vestimenta—. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo tan estúpido? —le grito—. ¿Tienes idea de lo has hecho, grandísimo animal?.

Sintiendo una mezcla de asco e ira, el Shiba lo soltó al tiempo que lo arrojaba hacia atrás. Por lo que Ichigo se vio obligado a usar sus manos para detenerse.

—¡No entiendo a que viene tanto parloteó! —espetó con dureza—. Un día debía de presentarme en el Seireitei —se levanto—. ¿Qué más da que lo haya hecho ahora?.

Ganju le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo que obligo a Ichigo a caer al suelo, mientras se sujetaba su vientre. Furioso por las acciones del Shiba lo miro rabioso, no obstante, ese sentimiento desapareció rápidamente y fue sustituido por la vergüenza. Su casi hermano le miraba con pena y tristeza.

—Mi hermano mayor —se refería a Kaien—, no hizo tantos sacrificios por ti, como para que le pagues de esta manera al Clan Shiba —susurro—. Tienes que enmendar esto, para no deshónrate a ti —paso su mano con desesperación por su cabellera—, así como a nosotros —Ganju le dio la espalda abandonando la habitación.

Ichigo estaba avergonzado de sus acciones, él también intuía que las cosas no iban a salir como se habían previsto, así que comenzó a golpear el suelo de madera con su brazo izquierdo mientras se maldecía sí mismo una y otra vez esa madrugada.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Otro individuo ingresó sin ser invitado por el dueño del Castillo. Para ese momento, faltaban escasas dos horas para el amanecer. Byakuya se encontraba en su estudio personal, estaba en ese momento escribiendo una serie de documentos imprimiendo en cada uno el sello del Clan Kuchiki. Junto a él, se encontraba Yoruichi seria y atenta. Era evidente en ese ambiente la tensión entre los presentes. El General no pediría disculpas y la Diosa de la Velocidad no le perdonaría. Ambos fueron conscientes de ese andar presuroso hacia ellos y ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer al dueño de las pisadas. La escasa iluminación de la noche solo les hizo ver la silueta tras las puertas. Lo que si pudieron reconocer a pesar de todo, era el objeto que estaba por sobre su rostro, un vizard les estaba visitando. Este sujeto se hinco tras la puerta, esperaba ser llamado para entrar. Con la boca seca, Byakuya pronuncio un escueto sonido casi imperceptible. Rose tomo eso como la invitación que necesitaba, abrió las sjoji lo suficiente como para mostrar la máscara blanca.

—General Kuchiki, señora Shihōin —bajo unos cuantos centímetros más su cabeza—. El Kōtei ordena la presencia de ambos, para el anochecer de este día —les aclaro—. Solo los líderes de los Clanes —silencio—. Las cuatro familias Nobles —afonía—. Vendré por ambos —dijo lo último al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ambos, cerro una vez más las sjoji y de forma silenciosa les dejo solos una vez más.

—Byakuya… —musito intranquila— el Kōtei.

—Lo se —la interrumpió el hombre—, lo se.

Repitió y apretó con fuerza sus puños, ninguno de los dos podían negarse. Ambos deberían de ir y encontrarse una vez más con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ese día paso con suma rapidez, así como también la reciente noticia fue de boca en boca por todos los habitantes del Seireitei. El General Kuchiki había sido derrotado en el kettou, por el vástago del General Kurosaki. Un muerto regresaba de la tumba a reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Se decía por la Ciudad Estado. Faltando muy poco para el anochecer, un carruaje con la distintiva insignia del Kōtei dejo la residencia oficial del Clan Shiba. El vehículo era guiado por el mismo individuo que horas antes los visito. Montaba un caballo de color pardo y marchaba al frente del transporte. De esta forma, de inmediato eran dejados pasar por las calles.

—Es un vizard —hablo al notar el interés de Ichigo en el enmascarado—. Uno de los hombres al servicio del Kōtei.

—¿Por qué no había escuchado de ellos antes?.

Eran las primeras palabras que tenían ambos ese día. La frialdad y seriedad con la cual fue tratado, le pareció sumamente molesta. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Porque se supone que realmente no existen —exhalo con desgano—, solo son sombras que miran —fue lo último que dijo en el resto del trayecto.

Ichigo se sintió incómodo, estaba sumamente intranquilo tenía la sensación de que nada bueno saldría de esa visita. Kūkaku lo miraba de vez en cuando, mientras suspiraba con pesar. El joven aún no comprendía la magnitud de la reunión, ni mucho menos las probables consecuencias para ambos Clanes. Por desgracia, esa ocasión tendría que mantener la cabeza gacha y aceptar lo que estuviese por venir. Tendría que dejar solo al Kurosaki y velar ella por su familia. Era una terrible manera de hacerse hombre. Exhalo una vez más y sonrió con amargura, si Kaien estuviese con vida ella se habría llevado una terrible reprimenda de su parte por no haber sabido proteger a ese niño. Para cuando el cielo se lleno de tonos naranjas, el carruaje entraba al camino principal que los llevaría al Castillo del Kōtei. Descendieron en la entrada principal mientras eran guiados por el vizard en los pasillos.

Kūkaku portaba un jūnihitoe. (33) El cual la hacia lucir impresionante y sobre todo hermosa, en el característico y obligado tono rojo. Justo frente a la cinta de su obi, llevaba sujeto una insignia con el símbolo del Clan Shiba. Ichigo por otra parte, portaba un nagabakama (33) que le entorpecía la marcha y le hacía sentir ridículo. Esa vestimenta le producía usa sensación completamente ajena a su persona. De igual forma, portaba la insignia de Clan Kurosaki, una calavera llameante.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el vizard les abrió las sjoji. El manto de estrellas cubrió una vez más el cielo esa noche.

Ichigo examino con rapidez la habitación entera. Dos personas ya se encontraba presentes, ambos ocupaban un par de zabuton sentados el uno junto al otro. Estos individuos daban la espalda a la puerta. Kūkaku avanzó y fue directamente hacia el asiento frente a la otra mujer presente. El joven supuso que debía de sentarse delante del otro hombre. En su caminar, también percibió la majestuosa silla colocada unos cuantos centímetros por el nivel del suelo, detrás de una cortinilla; conjeturó que ahí se colocaría el Kōtei. Byakuya se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

En el medio de las mujeres, había un zabuton más que esperaba ser ocupado. Así como madera lista para ser encendida, colocada justo delante de los cuatro Nobles.

Entonces, una mujer de cabellera negra con anteojos ingreso. Cargaba una lámpara encendida, procedió a encender la madera y de esta forma iluminar por completo la habitación, también conocida como sala del Consejo de Guerra. Justo cuando la fémina abandono la habitación, tres de los Nobles llevaron sus frentes al suelo en señal de respeto por el hombre que ingresaría en cuestión de segundos. Dubitativo, Ichigo les imito. Estaba tan adolorido de sus heridas, que apenas y pudo mantener esa postura por algunos minutos.

—Pueden levantarse —ordeno una voz.

El zabuton que había esperado a su dueño, fue ocupado finalmente. Se trataba de otro individuo con máscara blanca. Vestía como un sacerdote sintoísta, Ichigo trago saliva con dificultad al mirar al corpulento hombre, esos individuos del rostro cubierto le ponían la piel de gallina. Un ruido más lo saco de su inspección al sujeto, en cuanto volteo hacia la fuente de origen miro que alguien ya ocupaba el asiento del Kōtei. Frente a la cortinilla, percibió a dos individuos más que hacían una guardia recelosa frente al asiento del dios en la tierra y delante del teloncillo había alguien más. Todos y cada de los guardianes usaban los antifaces. Solo a uno de ellos pudo ubicar, puesto que se trataba del mismo sujeto que les visito y escolto; el resto le eran ajenos a sus ojos.

—Las órdenes del Kōtei están escritas aquí —dijo Hachigen, al momento de extender la hoja— leeré lo que esta escrito —tomo aire profundamente antes de hablar—. Esta es la voluntad de nuestro señor —silencio—. El Clan Shiba será castigado por su terrible falta al Teikoku —externó con firmeza—, treinta años han vivido fuera del Seireitei, treinta años están obligados a no abandonar jamás el Seireitei. Todos aquellos que lleven la sangre Shiba en sus venas.

Ichigo volteó hacia Kūkaku, la cual se mantuvo serena, ella suspiro luego de unos segundos. Se había esperado algo mucho peor, como el perder su estatus dentro del Teikoku. Analizándolo bien, eso no debería ser tan malo después de todo.

—Entiendo —dijo la Shiba—. Acepto su voluntad, Kōtei —llevo su frente una vez más al suelo.

—Levántese mi señora —pidió Hachigen— también deberán de ser participes en todas las actividades en que sean requeridos.

Esas palabras la hicieron resignarse, Ganju no estaría muy feliz al enterarse que en tres décadas no podrían dejar la Ciudad Estado. Por otro lado la idea de de asistir junto con su hermano a todas las festividades y eventos sociales, la hicieron sentir ganas de asesinar a Ichigo en ese instante.

Afonía.

—Se hará su voluntad —expresó Kūkaku.

—Con respecto al Clan Kurosaki —Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío—, será restituido por completo en el Teikoku —leyó y de inmediato los cuatro Nobles presentes lo miraron con asombro—. Sus propiedades y títulos a sus descendientes le serán devueltos, en un plazo no mayor a la siguiente primavera.

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió Ichigo.

Entorpecer al representante del Kōtei no estaba permitido, puesto que sería hacerlo en otras palabras contra el mismo señor. A Hachigen le pareció curiosa la situación, pero lo dejo pasar por completo.

—El Kōtei ha ordenado y ha dispuesto que esto debe ser así —hablo el vizard—. Esta es su voluntad, Kurosaki dono y como tal no debe ser juzgada.

—No hables, Ichigo —le reprendió en voz baja Kūkaku.

—Lo siguiente esta relacionado con el Clan Kuchiki y el Clan Kurosaki —exhalo—. El General fue derrotado en el kettou. "El hombre Noble que me derrote, tiene derecho a reclamar la mano de mi hija" —repitió al pie de la letra las palabras de Byakuya de aquel entonces—. Así pues —aclaro su garganta—, eso ha ocurrido el día de ayer —silencio—. Kurosaki Ichigo —lo miro fijamente—, es tu deber desposar a Kuchiki Rukia.

Afonía.

—No pretendo hacer eso —externo con firmeza Ichigo—. ¡No la casaré!.

Kūkaku coloco su mano derecha, por sobre la rodilla de Ichigo y la presiono con bastante fuerza. Tanto que lo obligo a callarse de inmediato, molesto volteó hacia ella. Pero al ver la mirada de esta, que no era de enfado sino más bien de preocupación, supo que tal vez había dicho algo que no debía.

—Veo que no es consciente de lo que ha dicho, Kurosaki dono. Me temo entonces que estará obligado a realizar el harakiri (35) –expreso con pesar el interlocutor.

Estupefacto ante las palabras del sacerdote, Ichigo casi se lastima el cuello cuando lo volteo a ver. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, más solo incoherencias salieron de esta.

—Y… yo… —tartamudeaba Ichigo.

—No puede deshonrar a Kuchiki Rukia con sus palabras, Kurosaki dono —explico Hachigen—. Así, como a sus hermanas —arrojo el papel al fuego y espero que este se consumiese antes de hablar una vez más—. La Nobleza obliga —externo en un leve susurro—, a no manchar nunca el honor y dignidad de un Clan —entrelazo sus dedos y tomo aire con profundidad—. Volveré a preguntar una vez más —aclaro su garganta—. ¿Cuándo será la fecha de su enlace?.

Ichigo bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, había recibido una segunda oportunidad para redimirse.

—Antes de que termine el mes —musito.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos por primera vez y lo miro con rabia. Ese sujeto que contemplaba, no tenía el mismo porte y dignidad de un Noble. Y por supuesto que ante él, no era ni una pequeña sombra de Kurosaki Isshin. De haber estado en compañía de otras personas, Kūkaku lo habría golpeado por palabras tan estúpidas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante disparate?. Era prácticamente imposible el organizar semejante enlace, en solo dos días. Por otra parte el Kōtei, estallo en una sonora carcajada. Seguramente, porque opinaba lo mismo que la Shiba y los demás presentes, sin considerar a Ichigo de por medio. Sintiéndose incómodo el hijo del General Kurosaki bajo su cabeza.

—¡Son solo dos días, Kurosaki dono! —le hablo Hachigen sorprendido en espera de que recapacitase sus palabras—. Lo más idóneo será realizar la ceremonia en Noviembre, es por la costumbre de la buena suerte.

Silencio.

—¡Será en dos días! —externo con firmeza y sin dudar, volteó hacia la silla donde estaba sentado el Kōtei—. Si debo de cumplir con mi obligación —tomo aire—, lo hare —respiraba agitado— y debe ser antes de que finalice el mes.

Los Nobles y su representante miraban atentos la respuesta del Kōtei. Él bien podría disponer una nueva fecha que sería lo más apropiado de esa manera, ya que para entonces las propiedades y títulos del Clan Kurosaki ya debían de haber sido devueltos. El gran señor, murmuro algo al vizard junto a él. Una vez que el mensaje fue expresado, este individuo camino fuera de la cortinilla y se hinco frente a los ilustres para expresar la decisión final.

—Que su hija reciba una boda digna del Clan Kuchiki, General —expreso impasible el vizard, que hacia instantes estuvo junto al gran señor—. El Kōtei dispondrá la comida del banquete, así como el sacerdote para realizar la unión.

Hachigen comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del Kōtei y muy lentamente se retiro la máscara blanca. Los cuatro Nobles desviaron su atención hacia el hombre que había presidido la reunión. Se trataba de un sujeto de apariencia amigable y rostro bonachón de cabellera rosa.

—En el Rasen-jō —hablo Kūkaku al momento de llevar su frente una vez más al suelo—, se celebrará el banquete.

La tradición dictaba que el festín por la unión de los desposados debía de celebrarse en el nuevo hogar del matrimonio. Sin embargo, Ichigo por el momento no poseía propiedad alguna en el Seireitei por lo tanto el Clan Shiba, indirectamente estaba obligado a intervenir.

—Que así sea —hablo por primera vez esa noche el Kōtei a los invitados.

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para los Nobles, el hecho que el representante de los dioses les dirigiese unas cuantas palabras. Una ve más le reverenciaron, Ichigo de nueva cuenta imitó los movimientos. Ninguno se levanto hasta que paso un buen tiempo.

—El Kōtei se ha retirado, pueden levantarse —susurro Hachigen esa ocasión Ichigo supo que el hombre usaba su verdadera voz—. Deberá de informarle a su hija la decisión que se ha tomado este día, General Kuchiki —Byakuya miro al sacerdote—. Y prepararla para lo que será su destino. Celebraré el enlace —silencio—. Ese será el primer día en que me vean.

—Retirémonos —ordeno la Shiba a Ichigo.

Ambos salieron con rapidez de la habitación. La mujer camino siempre dos pasos delante de Ichigo. Por el tono de voz que uso antes, él joven pudo percibir muy claramente la inquietud en la voz de la Noble. Ya en el carruaje que les regresaría a casa ella hablo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué rayos dijiste semejantes tonterías? —inquirió al borde de su paciencia—. ¡Todo lo que has hablado ahí —señalaba hacia el Castillo del Kōtei—, han sido unas completas sandeces!. —silencio—. ¿Quién se encargará de la documentación, para la devolución de tus propiedades y títulos, si tu no estás aquí? —lo señalo con fiereza—. Y lo más importante… —modulo el tono de su voz—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar a Kuchiki Rukia de esa manera?.

Mutismo.

—Pensé… —dudo— que me dirías algo por el castigo del Clan Shiba —externo con indiferencia— y no por esas estupideces.

Kūkaku sintió un terrible deseo de golpearlo hasta hartarse, incluso cerro su puño. En otro momento y lugar, no lo habría dudado ni dos veces. Por reflejo Ichigo intentó protegerse del golpe, más este nunca llego. En su defecto ella se contento con aporrear el asiento junto a su lado.

—Haré que Tōshirō se encague de eso aquí —suspiro con desgano la mujer—. ¿Y?... —no pudo terminar de preguntar, porque que Ichigo se adelanto a su cuestionamiento, casi como si leyese su mente.

—Ella —se refería a Rukia—, no me es nadie —expreso fríamente él.

—Algún día —abrió la ventanilla para dejar que la fresca brisa entrase al carruaje—, te tragaras esas palabras, Ichigo —lo analizo seriamente—. Espero que no te arrepientas nunca de ello.

Después de hablarle, la Shiba no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Era la forma más simple que ella tenía para no estallar ante el burdo comportamiento del joven. Realmente, no era la sombra de su padre. Pero, algún día demostraría que era mucho más.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Las criadas abandonaron la habitación. El tiempo paso con rapidez, sobre todo cuando deseas que este no transcurra. Así, le había sucedido a Rukia. Toco el reflejo de ella que contemplaba a través del espejo de su recámara. La mujer que veía, no podía decir que era ella. Se quedo en silencio y completamente sola, hasta que alguien más decidió hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, Rukia no volteó hacia su invitada. En su defecto, continúo observándose a sí misma. Yoruichi, era la mujer que ingresaba a su aposento. Vestía un tomesode (36), exquisitamente decorado con los motivos del Clan Shihōin. Camino muy lentamente hacia Rukia, quien aún continuaba admirando su reflejo.

—Siento como si estuviese viendo a tu madre el día de su boda —comento la Noble, al comento se sentarse junto a ella—, Rukia chan.

La mujer le sonrió gentilmente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Rukia y de esa manera la obligaba indirectamente a que la mirase. Fue la elegida para hablar con ella, de tal vez el punto más importante que acontecería esa noche. La joven tenía la mirada perdida y no dijo absolutamente nada. De hecho, ambas permanecieron en un largo mutismo.

—Pensaba… —Rukia fue la primera en hablar— que no importase quien fuera el hombre al que debía desposar el día de mi boda —suspiro con desgano—. Este rostro sin emoción alguna —sintió un nudo en su garganta y le costo el continuar hablando con fluidez—, sería el mismo.

Yoruichi, no pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza. La capucha blanca cayó al suelo y Rukia finalmente rompió en llanto. Se aferro con fuerza a la noble mujer desahogando parte de su dolor.

_Rukia no fue informada por su padre sobre la decisión del Kōtei, debido a que este no cruzo palabra alguna con su hija. El día anterior, vio como la bodega donde se guardaban los kimonos fue abierta antes de tiempo, en su momento no prestó mayor atención. Creyó que su progenitor había dado la instrucción a la servidumbre de airear la fina tela guardada. Sin embargo, horas después varias criadas llegaron a su habitación con tres ropajes muy característicos._

_Con el uchikake (37), del Clan Kuchiki. El cual había sido usado por las novias de la familia desde hacia poco más de doscientos años. Una tela magnifica, con un motivo hermoso de pétalos de cerezos y grullas blancas. En un color rojo que pese a su tiempo, mantenía el color tan vivo como en antaño. También llevaban el shiromuku (38) de un blanco tan puro como la nieve. El obligatorio a usar durante la ceremonia. Y un hikifurisode (39), aquel que un día su abuelo le dijo que usaría en el día más importante de su vida. Un kimono que había sido especialmente hecho para ella. De un hermoso color crema, bordado con una infinidad de flores típicas de la región Inuzuri_, _donde nacían las más bellas flores. Una extraordinaria comparación entre madre e hija. _

—_¿Por qué esta esto aquí? _—c_uestiono de forma ruda a una de las sirvientas, la cual se limitó a bajar su rostro._

—_Su padre ha ordenado que sean colocados aquí, Kuchiki dono _—_explico el mayordomo del Clan al ingresar, la servidumbre salió lentamente. Dejarían que el anciano explicase la situación_—_. Mañana deberá de portarlo en su boda._

—_¿Perdón? _—_externo reacia Rukia._

_¿Acaso su padre habría adelantado su nupcias con su Capitán de Escuadra, Abarai Renji?. Cerró sus ojos y se negó a sí misma con su cabeza, no lo creía posible. Si conocía bien a su padre, este nunca actuaba tan impulsivamente. Seguramente era algún malentendido entre los criados de la mansión. _

—_Mañana al atardecer desposarás a Kurosaki Ichigo _—_hablo Yoruichi, al momento de entrar a la habitación de Rukia. El mayordomo se retiro_—_. Él derroto a tu padre en el kettou _—_silencio_—_, se ha ganado el derecho de ser tu marido._

—_¿Kurosaki? _—_casi se atraganta al pronunciar y la miro nerviosa_—_.¿Pero, ellos… _—_balbuceaba_— _están?..._

—_Mañana _—_repitió la Noble._

La líder del Clan Shihōin permitió que Rukia se desahogase lo más que pudiese. Para ella, la joven era lo más cercano a un hija, por ello osaba usar un tomesode. Al no tener parentesco con la novia, en realidad le estaba negado ese privilegio; no obstante, para ella eso no le importaba. Lo único que Yoruichi podía hacer era reconfortarla, no tenía ella ni su padre el poder para detener el enlace. Ni siquiera el Shōgun podría interceder a su favor, debido a que la situación no tenía connotaciones militares, su poder estaba terriblemente limitado. Era alguien más que solo podía ver y callar.

—Tienes que ser fuerte —le susurro en el abrazo que aún continuaba—, no por el Clan… —la alejo un poco de ella y luego beso con ternura su frente, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas— sino por ti, Rukia chan —al cabo de unos minutos cuando la novia recupero su templanza, esta le afirmo dubitativa con un leve movimiento de su cabeza—. Eres… —buscaba las mejores palabras para explicarse, se decidió por hacerlo como lo haría un poeta— como el botón de una flor que esta a punto de abrirse —tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas—, para dejarle ver al mundo los hermosos colores de su interior —silencio—. Lo que acontecerá esta noche, hará que dejes de ser una niña —acarició gentilmente su pómulo— y te conviertas en mujer —la sintió temblar y le dio una mirada de puro horror, la Noble intento reconfortarla con una tenue sonrisa—. No llores, pase lo que pase no llores —repitió—, frente a él, nunca derrames una sola lágrima. Eres una hija del Clan Kuchiki, mantén siempre tu frente en alto.

Era todo lo que podía decirle, el resto le tocaba a Rukia el descubrirlo por sí misma. Yoruichi solo le rogaba a los dioses, que Kurosaki Ichigo fuese un buen hombre como lo había sido su padre.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Su carruaje era llevado de manera imponente por la calle principal, de manera curiosa era el único vehículo que transita. Su transporte iba al descubierto ese último día de abril, era la manera en que las familias Nobles mostraban al mundo su gran opulencia. Además, que sería la única ocasión en que el pueblo podría admirar el uchikake del Clan Kuchiki. Rukia apretó con fuerza sus manos, su padre viajaba con ella. No obstante, en todo el trayecto no se había dignado a dirigirle una sola mirada; de hecho, ella sentía como si él se sintiese avergonzado de su presencia.

La llegada al templo Fushimi Inari taisha (40) le fue más corto de lo usual. Miro con dificultad hacia el frente, todo le resultaba sumamente irreal. Ella debía de ir por delante su padre la seguiría por detrás, al igual que Yoruichi la cual acababa de llegar en otro carruaje. Tomo aire profundamente y completamente decidida con la frente muy en alto subió la larga escalinata sin ayuda alguna.

Justo al llegar al término de las escaleras, sus piernas le flaquearon, pero logro mantener la compostura. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, ese era Kurosaki Ichigo. Él no espero y marcho directamente hacia el templo. Indignada ante sus acciones, Rukia no tuvo más opción que seguirle el paso. Como el novio carecía de su familia, este caminaría solo. Ella por otra parte, también debería de andar sola; su madre había muerto hacia mucho tiempo. Frente a los futuros esposos, el sacerdote sintoísta caminaba y detrás de ella, marchaban los invitados.

Estaba a punto de casar a un perfecto desconocido.

En cuanto ingresaron al templo, él camino hacia el asiento del lado izquierdo, Rukia dedujo que debía ocupa el asiento contiguo. Debido a la capucha que usaba, no podía mirar ni siquiera de soslayo al hombre al que estaba a punto de casar. Yoruichi y Kūkaku, le ayudaron a retirarse el uchikake, de forma que expuso al resto su shiromuku. Ichigo por otra parte, no la estaba pasando muy bien que se diga. La Shiba se había comportado de manera hostil con él, durante los días anteriores. Él concluyó que ella estaba molesta por el castigo impuesto al Clan Shiba, jamás imagino que en realidad eran por sus mezquinas palabras que externo en torno a Kuchiki Rukia.

_Esa mañana, Ganju y Chad ingresaron a su habitación en el __Rasen-jō__. El primero de ellos, cargaba una caja de mediano tamaño entre sus manos, la cual término por depositar de forma muy respetuosa frente al joven. Hizo eso más bien por lo que se guardaba dentro del objeto y no por el individuo mismo al que le era entregado. Ambos Nobles, se miraron fijamente por algunos minutos en total silencio._

—_Esta fue la ropa que aniki (41) uso el día de su boda __—__Ganju abrió la caja y cuidadosamente procedió a sacar la vestimenta negra guardada en su interior__—__. Mi hermana quiere que las uses en la ceremonia __—__extendió el ropaje negro y el gris__—__, Ichigo._

—_Ganju… yo no puedo __—__intento contradecirlo, para él eso era demasiado__—__. No puedo usarlo __—__expreso reacio y decidido Ichigo._

_El Shiba se levanto del suelo y le hablo con una firmeza tal que Ichigo se pregunto si era posible que Ganju alguna vez mostrase tanta presencia ante el resto del mundo._

—_Esta es la ropa que debe de usar un Noble el día de su boda __—__le dio la espalda__—__. No tienes nada apropiado para usar este día __—__comenzó a caminar__—__. Partirás al templo antes del atardecer._

Hachigen se coloco frente a los novios y comenzó con la purificación del templo

—¿Kurosaki dono? —le hablo el sacerdote—. ¿Kurosaki dono? —reitero en voz baja el hombre—. ¿Kurosaki dono?.

Le hablo tres veces, antes de que Ichigo reaccionase a la voz que le llamaban. Cuando él sacerdote lo miro de inmediato coloco el cuenco para el sake en sus manos, era su turno de beber. Rukia, ya lo había hecho la primera vez. Entonces la miko (42) se acerco y vertió más alcohol en el mismo recipiente. Era él turno de él para beber. Fue en ese momento, que Ichigo escucho por primera vez la música tradicional para las bodas. Hachigen presuroso por el valioso tiempo, le quito esa ocasión la vasija de porcelana. Ambos agradecieron al sacerdote, con ello su ceremonia casi llegaba a su fin. Era el turno de Ichigo para leer sus votos.

—Estás a punto de casarte con esta persona y de convertiros en un matrimonio siguiendo la ley de Dios. ¿Prometes que en la salud y en la enfermedad me amarás, respetarás, consolarás y ayudarás y que mientras vivas me seguirás amando? —pronunció sin detenerse una sola vez.

El texto que acababa de leer, fue el voto que su padre le pronunció a su madre. Kaien solo pudo recuperar un par de cosas de su antiguo hogar, y el libro de su progenitor fue una de esos tesoros valiosos.

—Sí, lo juro —se escucho Rukia a sí misma el decir eso que no sentía en lo absoluto.

Un brindis con sake por parte de los presentes y la ceremonia había finalizado.

La distancia que separaba a los novios, ere de menos de cincuenta centímetros. Por lo que al concluir la ceremonia, los invitados se retiraron del templo en total silencio. Hachigen suspiro con pesar, obligarlos a casarse desde su punto de vista, era un completo error. El sacerdote tomo gentilmente una de las manos de Rukia, así como una de las de Ichigo y de esta manera los obligo a que entrelazasen sus manos, ambos lo hicieron de forma renuente y aún sin mirarse.

—La nobleza obliga —susurro Hachigen.

Rukia tomo aire y decidida miro al hombre al que había casado. Sintió de inmediato sus orbes acuosas, no obstante, evito llorar frente a él. Tal y como se lo había prometido a Yoruichi. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, para tranquilizarse. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se trataba del mismo individuo que había visto en ese mismo templo hacía días, así como el hombre que interrumpió su interpretación en el teatro. El desconcierto la lleno por completo, al sentirse observada nuevamente por esas orbes de color ámbar. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y fue claramente consciente de que sus manos sudaban. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Ichigo, el porque no podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro. Era la mujer que había visto en el santuario, cuando les pidió a los dioses su ayuda para encontrar su verdadero destino. También era a quien había admirado embelesado en la representación del anfiteatro. Trago saliva con dificultad. Esas orbes de un color violeta, sentía que finalmente habían atrapado su alma para toda la eternidad. Ambos intentaron alejar la mano del otro, pero Hachigen no se los permitió.

—La nobleza obliga —repitió una vez más el hombre y ambos desistieron.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Siento como si estuviese en un funeral —comentó Shunsui al beber una nueva copa de sake.

Tanto él como Ukitake se encontraban en el interior del castillo del Clan Shiba. Los invitados no podían estar presentes durante la ceremonia, ese era un acto reservado solo a los familiares. Por lo que desde hace un buen tiempo, estos se encontraban degustando del banquete de boda. Tal como había mencionado el General de le Octava Escuadra, ese no parecía en lo más mínimo la celebración de una boda. De hecho, el silencio por parte de los invitados era pesado. Solo la música, ayudaba a amenizar un poco el asunto.

—No es precisamente algo que se quiera celebrar —le recordó Ukitake—. Esto es algo que nunca debió suceder —dijo al mirar a Byakuya ingresar.

Shunsui miro hacia donde su amigo y de inmediato comprendió. El General Kuchiki se miraba abatido y sobre todo, como si diez años le hubiesen caído en una sola noche.

La melodía que deleitaba fue cambiada abruptamente, lo que llamo la atención de los invitados en general. El joven matrimonio acababa de ingresar al salón donde se llevaba acabo el banquete. Para ese momento, la novia ya portaba el hikifurisode más hermoso que cualquiera hubiese visto. La pareja ocupo una mesa en el centro de la habitación. La celebración continuo y varios invitados intentaron hacer que esta fuese más amena. Por lo que ayudados por el sake la reunión se volvió más grata. Mientras se degustaba el banquete, alguien llego a destiempo a la celebración. A diferencia de lo que era usual para ella, esa ocasión opto por usar un kimono con el largo apropiado, dado que la situación y lugar lo ameritaba por completo. Lisa ingreso al salón en el Rasen-jō, en compañía de un vizard de un corto y rubio cabello, él portaba su característica máscara blanca. Este hombre llevaba un objeto entre sus manos, el cual iba cubierto. Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos.

—El Kōtei envía su felicitación por este enlace —pronunció de forma solemne la mujer—. Espera que la prosperidad sea abundante en sus vidas —camino hacia ellos siendo seguida por su acompañante—, les ha enviado un presente.

El vizard de inmediato destapo el objeto que cargaba y se lo entrego a Lisa. Se trataba de una pequeña jaula de oro, la cual contenía en su interior a una pareja de ruiseñores. Ambas aves revolotearon felices al ser libres de su oscuridad. Voces de asombro se escucharon por parte de los presentes. El ruiseñor, era el ave real y le estaba prohibido a cualquiera en el Teikoku el poseer una. Inclusive las grandes Casas Nobles, no gozaban de tal ostentoso privilegio. El macho se poso en un lado de la jaula y gozoso comenzó con su característico canto, deleitando de esta forma a los presentes. Rukia esbozo una sonrisa llena de amargura por el presente. Era como si ese estuviese observando a sí misma.

Pasado un tiempo más, Lisa se retiro. Caminaba en compañía del vizard por un corredor, cuando alguien le dio alcance esta persona se coloco frente a ellos.

—Aún, no se te esta permitido el retirarte —dijo ella al recién llegado.

—Tu tampoco —le replico él.

—No necesito seguir las reglas, Shunsui —susurro ella—. Vine por órdenes del Kōtei —exhalo pesadamente—, ya he cumplido con mi deber, así que debo retirarme —expreso fríamente—. No he sido requerida para celebrar esta unión.

—No eres muy cruel por decirme eso, luego de tanto tiempo —susurro—, ¿Lisa chan? —hablo el General.

Silencio.

—No hay nada que tengamos que decirnos —ella paso a su lado, sin la menor intención de detenerse o continuar con la breve conversación.

—Jamás me imagine, ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas que me cambiarias por el Kōtei.

Le comentó de forma dolorosa el General, cuando ella pasó junto a él. Lisa, ni siquiera se incómodo en mirar al hombre detrás de ella. Altiva y decidida, salió cuanto antes de la propiedad del Clan Shiba. Poco tiempo después ella miraba de forma aburrida el paisaje en el interior del carruaje. Ahí, Shinji se retiro su máscara.

—¿Por qué el General Kyōraku, cree que eres amante del Kōtei? —indago curioso mientras esbozaba una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Porque es un idiota —hablo ella.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Pasaba de la media noche y ningún invitado se podía marchar, la tradición dictaba que el matrimonio debía marcharse antes. Kūkaku se acerco hacia ellos y luego se sentó junto a Ichigo.

—Deben retirarse —le hablo a Ichigo en voz baja—, para que los invitados se puedan retirar.

Después de esas palabras, el joven se levanto y abandono la habitación donde se celebraba el banquete. En ese mismo instante, Rukia vio a su padre abandonar por otra puerta el salón. Desesperada por escucharlo, fue hacia él y ella le dio alcance en un pasillo.

—¿Padre? —Rukia detuvo su paso, esperaba impaciente que este se voltease y la mirase. Pero para Byakuya ese era un gran dilema, no se sentía merecedor de verla. Sentía que le había fallado por completo—. ¿Padre? —repitió con mayor suavidad.

Byakuya exhalo y decidió mirarla.

—Perdóname, Rukia —la acerco a él y beso su frente con ternura—. Nunca debemos derramar lágrimas —sintió a su hija temblar—, es el fracaso del ser humano —silencio—, y si cedemos ante las emociones, solo conseguimos demostrar nuestra incapacidad para controlarlo.

Él se alejo dejándola sola. Ella lo miro desaparecer al doblar en la esquina de pasillo. El nudo en su garganta se intensifico, le había prometido a dos importantes personas para ella que no volvería a llorar y lo cumpliría.

Una hora más paso, antes de que Ichigo se dispusiese a ingresar a la habitación que debía compartir con su esposa. Para ese momento, todos los invitados ya se habían retirado. A ella, la encontró sentada en el futon con una blanca yukata. Él mismo portaba una. Había tomado una decisión y se la haría saber con firmeza. Camino hacia ella y se detuvo justo delante de su mujer.

—Simple y sencillamente, eres mi paso hacia mi venganza —la miro con suma indiferencia, como si ella fuese un simple objeto sin valor—. Hagas lo que hagas de ahora en adelante con tu vida, no me importa.

El Clan Kuchiki, el Shōgun, los Generales y todo el mundo sabría quien era Kurosaki Ichigo. No descansaría hasta haber limpiado por completo el orgullo y dignidad de su Clan. Devolvería el nombre de su padre, aunque esto le costase su vida misma. El Clan Kuchiki estaba en la palma de sus manos, sonrió déspota por ello. Tal vez los dioses si lo estaba favoreciendo después de todo.

Ichigo no percibió cuando su esposa se levantaba del futon, solo sintió la fuerza bruta del golpe en su rostro. Rukia le abofeteó con tanto ímpetu que lo mando directamente al suelo. Impresionado, más que molesto la miro. Los ojos de ella estaban cargados de una fiera determinación, eso le hizo preguntarse ¿cómo alguien de su complexión podría tener tanto furor?.

—¡Púdrete, Kurosaki! —le espetó con suma ira—. ¡Que te quede bien claro que no soy un maldito objeto del que puedes disponer cuando quieras! —respiraba agitada por el rencor que sentía—. ¡Nunca voy a sobajarme ante ti! —le gritó.

—_Eres una hija del Clan Kuchiki, mantén siempre tu frente en alto _—_las palabras de_ _Yoruichi resonaron con potencia en su mente._

Se cubrió la yukata blanca y decidida sin esperar ser ordenada por aquel que se decía su marido, abandono la habitación que debían compartir en su noche de bodas. Ichigo la miro salir, con los ojos completamente dilatados por la impresión que se llevaba esa noche de ella. Creyó que sería del tipo de esposa sumisa, frágil y servicial. Más no se esperaba a esa bestia que ahora tenía a su lado. Sintiéndose terriblemente humillado, la siguió por donde creyó que esta se había marchado. No obstante, cuando término de recorrer uno de los pasillos, se encontró con las últimas dos personas que hubiese querido ver. Rangiku y Kūkaku lo miraban atónitas y algo pasadas de copas. Ambas lo observaron de manera peculiar, y al final estallaron divertidas en sonoras carcajadas. Más avergonzado aún, este regreso por donde anduvo hacia su recamara. Le importaba un comino, donde su mujer pasaba la noche, total no podía abandonar el castillo.

—Curioso, muy curioso —repitió Rangiku.

—Si —respondió la Noble—, quien hubiera pensado que finalmente Ichigo sería domado —sonrió al beber su sake.

La movieron varias veces, pero Rukia se sentía tan cómoda y cansada que no quería despertar se su placentero sueño. Luego de varias insistencias más, no tuvo más opción que abrir sus ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el sol, no había salido aún.

—Le ayudaré a vestirse —le sonrió con amabilidad.

No le costo trabajo encontrar un sitió donde dormir. Gracias a que en el corredor contiguo a su aparente recámara conyugal, se encontró con una mujer que Shiba Kūkaku le presento como hermana de su marido. Una mujer de cabellera negra.

—El sol, aún no ha salido —reclamo soñolienta, nunca antes había sido levantada tan pronto.

—¿Momo, estás lista? —su esposo ingreso en la habitación de la mujer que le había ayudado.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —inquirió molesto y frunciendo su ceño más de lo habitual.

—Lo mismo me he preguntado —le respondió Momo.

Silencio.

—Da igual —hablo él, no pretendía enfadarse más con ella—. ¡Alístate! —le ordeno con un tono de voz que no le agrado para nada a su esposa.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamo mordaz su cónyuge.

Ichigo sobo su sien, esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio muy rápidamente.

—Estamos dejando el Seireitei —le informo él y la miro palidecer, pero no le importo—. Nos vamos a Karakura.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capítulo VI

Ejército blanco

Parte I

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La Décima División, no existe. Y nunca lo ha hecho en la historia, ambos personajes los uso con otros fines. Por ello puse que el número diez, es considerado de mal augurio. Aunque en la realidad, eso no es cierto.

+ Los Capitanes, tienen un sobrenombre en particular, esto es para darme un sinónimo con el cual nombrarlos. Además, de que me pareció un toque peculiar a la historia.

+ Hachiguen, Rose, Love y Kensei poseen rango de Taisa. Shinji aparentemente también, o al menos eso creen sus camaradas.

+ Solo Hiyori, desconoce que Shinji es el Kōtei. El resto de los vizards lo saben, pero no lo dicen.

+ Urahara sospecha de la verdadera identidad de Shinji. De hecho, los únicos que saben quien es el Kōtei en realidad son: Yamamoto, Lisa, Hachigen, Rose, Love, Mashiro y Kensei.

+ Noviembre es el mes de las bodas en Japón. Porque, el 11 es un numero de buena suerte.

+ Rose, es el vizard que estaba con Shinji en la reunión con los cuatro nobles. Kesei y Love, estaban fuera de la cortinilla y Hachigen presidio la reunión. Hiyori y Mashiro, no están presentes. Lisa encendió el fuego.

+ El voto que pronuncia Ichigo durante su boda, fue dicho en una verdadero enlace (lo encontré en Internet, de una boda sintoísta).

+ En este caso, Rukia se queda con la capucha blanca durante toda la ceremonia. Y los novios si se miran durante la boda, pero para darle más drama a la situación negué ese hecho.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kettou,_ duelo japonés._

+ (2) Tengoku no saibankan, _"Juez celestial" literalmente en japonés._

+ (3) Aikouka, "_amante" __literalmente en japonés._

+ (4) Shouryuu, _puerta del este Bleach._

+ (5) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (6) Hakutōmon, _puerta del oeste Bleach._

+ (7) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (8) Yasashii, "_gentil" __literalmente en japonés._

+ (9) Kokuryou, _puerta del norte Bleach._

+ (10) Akuma, "_demonio" literalmente en japonés._

+ (11) Shuwai, _puerta del sur Bleach._

+ (12) Tanuki, _criaturas mitológicas dentro del folclor japonés. S__on seres reales, una especie de mapaches peludos con cara de perro._

+ (13) Shadō no ryōshu_, señores de la sombra (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (14) Kitsune, "_zorro" literalmente en japonés._

+ (15) Kizoku, _aristócrata en japonés._

+ (16) kinofureta, _demente en japonés._

+ (17) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (18) Tanochii, "_alegre" literalmente en japonés._

+ (19) Tsukuyomi , _también conocido como Tsukuyomi-no-kami o Tsukiyomi, es el dios de la luna en la religión shintoísta y la mitología japonesa. El nombre Tsukuyomi es una combinación de las palabras japonesas "luna" (tsuki) y "lectura" (yomu). Otra interpretación es que el nombre combina las palabras "noche de luna" ("Tsukiyo") y el verbo "mirar" ("miru")._

+ (20) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (21) Gekijō Bunraku_, es una variedad de teatro japonés de títeres, que empezó en el período Edo, hace unos 400 años. Estos títeres cobran vida gracias a tres tipos de personas: "tayu", el narrador, el músico que toca el Shamisen, un instrumento de cuerda tradicional japonés, y los titiriteros, quienes se dedican a manipular los muñecos._

+ (22) Yoshitsune senbon zakura, _(Yoshitsune y los mil cerezos) es una de las tres mejores obras del Bunraku._

+ (23) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (24) Sanshin, _es un instrumento de tres cuerdas que consiste en un cuello de ebonita laqueado en negro que atraviesa una caja de resonancia cubierta por piel de serpiente._

+ (25) Taisa, "_General" (rango militar) literalmente en japonés._

+ (26) Shunga, _son una clase de ilustraciones ukiyo-e (impresos grabados en madera) producidos en Japón durante los siglos XVII y XX. La palabra shunga significa imagen de primavera, eufemismo utilizado para referirse a las relaciones sexuales._

+ (27) Kunai, _fue una popular arma ninja, esto es ya que podía ser fácilmente escondida, y debido a su pequeño tamaño y efectividad sigilosamente podía sacarse rápidamente para atacar._

+ (28) Shujin, _tendero en japonés._

+ (29) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (30) Tsuki no kanshu, _guardianes de la luna (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (31) Rasen-jō, _castillo de la espiral __(literalmente en japonés)._

+ (32) Kiresu, _es el término japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua._

+ (33) Jūnihitoe, _es un kimono muy elegante y muy complejo que fue usado sólo por las damas de la corte en Japón. Traducido literalmente significa "traje de doce capa"._

+ (34) Naga bakama, a_ los invitados ante la presencia del shōgun se les impuso que utilizaran unos pantalones sumamente largos llamados naga bakama, los cuales cubrían los pies y el resto tenía que ser arrastrado, lo que hacía prácticamente imposible moverse con facilidad con lo que se disminuían las probabilidades de un intento de asesinato._

+ (35) Harakiri, _práctica japonesa de suicidio ritual por destripamiento, en origen restringida consuetudinariamente a los nobles y adoptada más tarde por todas las clases. El término también se utiliza para designar cualquier suicidio cometido en aras del honor personal._

+ (36) Tomesode, _es el kimono mas formal para las mujeres casadas. El patrón de estos kimonos se rige por reglas más conservadoras. Se usa en la ceremonia nupcial y recepción. Tan solo lo pueden usar las parientes más cercanas a los esposos (madres y hermanas casadas)._

+ (37) Uchikake_, es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi._

+ (38) Shiromuku, s_ignifica de forma literal "blanco puro"._

+ (39) Hikifurisode,_ usado por la novia después de la ceremonia. Tiene mangas largas y motivos de brillantes colores por todo el kimono._

+ (40) Fushimi Inari taisha_, templo de la religión Shinto, es la casa del espíritu de Inari._

+ (41) Aniki, _honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (42) Miko, _son_ _sirvientes de los templos Shinto japoneses_. _Siempre eran vírgenes durante toda su vida._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	6. Ejército blanco Parte I

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo. **

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VI**

**Ejército blanco**

**Parte I**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El mundo es rocío_

_puede ser rocío_

_y sin embargo…"_

- Koyobashi Issa -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Con premura los soldados se preparan para el largo viaje de vuelta a casa. Entre bromas y risas ansiosas, ocultan su evidente desesperación por llegar una vez más al Seireitei. El enorme ejército del Oeste, liderados por el General Aizen Sōsuke se preparan para emprender su camino devuelta a la Ciudad Estado.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Casi al anochecer de ese mismo día, el humo de una exquisita kiresu (1) inundaba el recinto ocupado. Con un suspiro de cansancio tira la ceniza en el cuenco, para luego extender este objeto hacia el hombre junto a ella y obligarlo a que le preparase una nueva. El hermano menor de esta mujer es el paje de esa noche.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que ese crió se ha marchado? —hablo ella, como si desconociese el hecho.

Los presentes pudieron percibir la indiferencia de sus palabras, más guardaron silencio por puro respeto.

—Poco más de dos meses —respondió el individuo frente a ella, quien no era su hermano—, Kūkaku san —comento seco el hombre de cabellera blanca, el cual hablo muy lacónicamente. Miraba de soslayo a la fémina que le hablaba, las reuniones en su presencia siempre tenían un doble sentido—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?.

Por otra parte, la actitud despreocupada de ella lentamente comenzaba a irritar a ambos.

Era una hermosa noche a mediados de junio.

Kūkaku comenzó a exhalar alternadamente de su kiresu una vez más, disfrutando del tabaco presente y olvidándose al parecer del par de jóvenes reunidos por órdenes suyas. La Noble se sirvió sake y lo degusto muy lentamente. Esa noche vestía un magnifico edo komon (2) rojo. Demasiado elegante como para usarlo en ese banal momento, era evidente que se le avecina una importante reunión. ¿Con quién?, era algo que seguramente no compartiría con los varones presentes. A la luz de la vela en el centro de la amplia habitación, Kūkaku se entretuvo admirando durante un largo tiempo el color que su sake adquirió con esa tenue iluminación. Luego de unos minutos más de silencio, ella salió por si misma de su emancipación.

—Ya le he dado tiempo suficiente de tranquilidad —no probó su sake, en su defecto lo coloco en el piso de tatami y luego se puso de pie con suma elegancia—. Quiero que Matsumoto pase unos meses en Karakura —dio la orden mientras se paraba frente a Tōshirō—. Necesito saber que esta haciendo Ichigo.

Le dijo esto último en un leve susurro, acto seguido fue hacia la sjoji (3) y la abrió para dejar entrar un poco de la brisa veraniega. Se detuvo junto a un pilar que ayudaba a sostener el techo. El joven de blanquecina cabellera suspiro con pesadez y no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. No podía tratar ese tema en concreto desde la distancia en la que se encontraba. Y seguramente su intención al salir, fue que él la siguiese.

—Puedo decirle sin la necesidad que ella —Matsumoto— vaya a Karakura —le comentó en un leve susurro al estar contiguo a ella—. Me parece innecesario el enviarla al pueblo, Kūkaku san.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que Ichigo comience a interactuar con su esposa —se ajusto un poco más el obi de su cintura, ante la molestia que le ocasionaba—. Matsumoto puede averiguar más cosas sin levantar tantas sospechas alrededor de Ichigo —le aclaró el porque iría su ama de llaves y no él—. Si te envió, seguro Ichigo sospechará en el acto de mis intenciones.

—¿Insinúa acaso que no soy capaz de actuar como Matsumoto? —le expresó herido de su orgullo, ante la falta de consideración que la Noble tenía con su persona en ese momento.

Sabiendo que sus palabras fueron incomprensibles —como ella no lo deseo—, se limitó a esbozar una tenue sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios. A veces, él realmente actuaba como un niño.

—Me eres más útil aquí, Tōshirō —fue su honesta respuesta—. Dentro de poco comenzará la devolución de los bienes y Títulos del Clan Kurosaki —exhalo con tedio lo que sabría que se convertiría en toda una proeza—. Quiero que tú te encargues de eso, por el momento.

Silencio.

—En otras palabras —se cruzó molesto de brazos el joven—, me delega aquellas responsabilidades que usted no quiere tratar —alzó una de sus cejas y la miro con suspicacia—. ¿Me equivoco, Kūkaku san?.

—En lo absoluto —dijo ella sin la menor intención de mentir y quitada de la pena—. De tan solo pensar en mover un dedo por eso, hace que me duela la cabeza.

—¡Debería entonces hacerlo él! —fue su replica al referirse a Ichigo.

Una vez más esa noche, ella negó con su cabeza.

—Me has ayudado con la administración desde que tenías diez años —corroboró con él dicho tiempo—. Se que no habrá nadie mejor que tú, para la revisión de los documentos.

—Me toca hacer la parte difícil —comento indignado del trato hacia su persona—. Es demasiado condescendiente con él —reclamo.

Mutismo.

—Puede que tengas razón —le dio un punto a su favor en su replica expuesta—. Pero, la devolución de sus Títulos y bienes es la parte sencilla de todo esto —le explico y antes de que el joven preguntase el motivo de esas palabras, ella hablo—. El verdadero reto de Ichigo, vendrá cuando llegue el momento que deba seguir las pautas de la nobleza.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Kūkaku san?.

—Muy simple Tōshirō —dejo ella de contemplar el jardín, se giro y coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro del joven—, la libertad de elegir por sí mismo… Fue algo a lo que él renunció al volver al Seireitei y mostrarse ante todos como un Kurosaki.

Se alejo de su joven pupilo con la clara indicación de su orden. Tōshirō sería el encargado de llevarle la noticia a Rangiku, la cual seguramente llevaría con bastante diligencia su tarea. Kūkaku regresó una vez más hacia la habitación donde su hermano le esperaba. Sin decir una sola palabra por parte de ella, el joven se levantó de inmediato y aguardo impaciente las instrucciones de su pariente.

—¡Ganju! —externo con rudeza.

—S… si —balbuceó este en su respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas cuál fue el testamento de nuestro aniki (4), para con nosotros?.

Ganju trago saliva con dificultad, retrocedió un poco sumamente nervioso y la miro con cierta incredulidad. No creyendo en su momento el haber escuchado bien. Sensación que se desvaneció en el aire cuando ella avanzó hacia el frente, con una total seguridad y presencia que lo turbo.

—Si… hermana —respondió luego de un par de minutos.

—Creo entonces, que no necesito decirte lo que debes de hacer ahora y para quien.

Silencio.

—¡Her… mana! —masculló horrorizado de aquello que era un tabú, al menos para él—. ¡Me niego a obedecer esos deseos! —chillo.

Mutismo.

—¡Ganju! —la autoridad con la que su nombre fue pronunciado enmudeció por completo al joven—. ¿He preguntado si deseas ir —espetó— o lo he ordenado?.

Avergonzado de su falta de respeto, el joven bajo su rostro.

—Me lo has ordenado —apretó con fuerza sus puños—. ¡Pero, yo nunca podré hacer algo como lo que hacía nuestro aniki! —repitió con cierta inferioridad hacia él mismo—. Yo no puedo hacer eso que me pides, hermana —expresó con un nudo en su garganta— y no soy nada comparado con él. ¡Y tú lo sabes!.

Afonía.

—Ya te lo he dicho —hablo ella en un suave susurro—, no es una sugerencia. Es una orden de la líder del Clan Shiba.

—¿Comprendes lo que me estás pidiendo? —la miro adusto e imponente por primera vez en su vida—. Nunca antes he forjado una Zanpakutō con estas manos —le mostró como temblaban de miedo—. ¿Cómo me pides que las use?. ¡No soy el hombre indicado para lo que deseas! —dio un paso hacia atrás y oculto esa parte antes mencionada de su anatomía—. Dile mejor a Tōshirō kun que la haga, yo no soy alguien digno de continuar con el trabajo de nuestro aniki.

Kūkaku lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en la boca de su estómago, que por puro milagro él no devolvió sus alimentos. Fue tal el aporreó que lo mando al suelo, cayendo varios metros lejos de ella.

—¡Eres un Shiba! —se agacho junto a él—. ¡Exprésate con dignidad y orgullo por llevar ese apellido! —espetó tan duramente que Ganju se sintió empequeñecer a cada momento—. ¡Te lo repito —se levantó ella—, no es una sugerencia! —señalo hacia la sjoji—. ¡Levanta tu trasero del suelo —afonía— y largate de mi vista! —le gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡No vuelvas hasta que este terminada, aún así te lleve toda la vida el hacerla!.

Con mucha dificultad Ganju pudo levantarse y también debido al fuerte golpe, sus piernas le flaqueaban en su andar. Por lo que su marcha de la sala de reuniones, careció de toda distinción y dignidad de un Noble de alto rango. Kūkaku sobo su sien una infinidad de veces, de hecho durante casi una hora se mantuvo en la misma postura.

—Llegará tarde a su reunión, misesu (5).

La voz de Matsumoto la saco por completo de sus pensamientos, tan absorta se encontraba que no se percató de su ya extinguida y fría kiresu.

—¿Me he retrasado? —dijo la Shiba con preocupación.

—Llegará a tiempo —extendió su mano para que la Noble le entregase la kiresu—. Me parece haber visto salir a su hermano del Castillo, con un pesado equipaje —le comentó Rangiku antes de que la Shiba abandonase por completo la habitación.

Al parecer se excedió —nuevamente— con su tono de voz, de otra manera Matsumoto no le estaría comentando nada.

—Ganju… —pensó la Shiba arrugando sus labios.

—Debe hacer algo de suma importancia —expreso la ama de llaves—. No preguntaré que es, ya que no es de incumbencia, misesu —suspiro—. Pero, ¿qué le diré a la servidumbre cuando me pregunten por él?, o para evitar los rumores desagradables —dijo con evidente preocupación—. Será muy notoria su falta en el Castillo.

Kūkaku le hizo una seña para que la siguiese por el corredor. Juntas recorrieron ese largo trecho hacia el carruaje que la esperaba.

—La shufu (6) no debe dar explicaciones a la servidumbre —expresó lacónicamente—. Pero, para mí tú eres distinta —se detuvo—. Ambos en realidad —se refería a Hitsuga y Matsumoto.

—Lo he escuchado —expreso avergonzada—. Tōshirō kun me dijo algo sumamente extraño y quería confirmarlo.

—Entonces, me he ahorrado tiempo de dar segundas explicaciones —la Noble doblo su único brazo y se recargo en una pared—. Necesito que averigües ciertas cosas en Karakura.

Silencio.

—Tōshirō kun me dijo que desea que le informe de la relación de Ichigo kun y Rukia chan —expresó eufórica de ser la espía del juego—. ¡Ya verás que traeré tanta información que necesitará meses para acabar de leer lo que le traiga!.

Kūkaku volvió a sobar su sien y le negó con su cabeza.

—Para el cotilleo sentimental no tendría necesidad de enviarte —acarició su mentón—. Eso le dije a Tōshirō —la miró fijamente y luego le sonrió—, sabía muy bien que él —Hitsugaya— pensaría eso —se jacto de su buena y admirable actuación—. ¡Eso esta muy bien!.

Volvieron a caminar.

—¿Qué la tiene tan preocupada entonces? —indago Rangiku.

—Los Quincy —respondió nerviosa—, por eso quiero que vayas.

Rangiku movió su cabeza sin comprender por completo las verdaderas intenciones de la Katanakaji (7) y su extraña obsesión por uno de los Clanes más antiguos y respetados del Teikoku (8)**.**

—No hay necesidad alguna de sentir amenaza alguna por los Quincy —dijo entre divertida y asustada al mismo tiempo—. Después de todo… —la Shiba la miro, como si esperase que lo dijera — ellos… —Matsumoto golpeó ligeramente su cabeza con su palma—. No son malos —dijo cuando rectifico su idea—. ¿Y no comprendo de todas formas porque debería vigilar al Quincy asignado esta vez en Karakura?.

—Porque ellos —los Quincy—, traman algo —doblo por el pasillo, para salir a la entrada principal de su hogar—. Quiero saber que maquinan —se subió del carruaje e invitó a Matsumoto a que la acompañase. Habría finalmente algo más de privacidad y podría expresarle más fácilmente su idea—. Eso es todo.

—El Clan Kurosaki y el Clan Quincy han llevado una larga amistad por años —comenzó a jugar de forma distraía con el colgante de su cuello Rangiku—. ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa, misesu?.

Kūkaku movió su cuello, para quitarse algo de la tensión acumulada ese día.

—Ishida Uryū vuelve a Karakura—respondió la Shiba preocupada.

Pero Matsumoto no lo percibió, en realidad estaba más que feliz de escuchar que ese joven regresaba al pueblo.

—¡Es maravilloso! —respondió gustosa.

Antes de que Rangiku hablase y dijese algo que la Noble no quería escuchar —o mejor dicho, darle rienda suelta a la imaginación de su ama de llaves—, ella se adelanto.

—El mismo Quincy nunca vuelve dos veces al mismo pueblo donde ya estuvo —miro la quijada de Rangiku abrirse y luego cerrarse—. Ryūken —el padre de Uryū —, trama algo —golpeteo con su índice su frente—. Quiero estar informada de todo.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué la seguridad de que es él quién vuelve?.

—Tiene cierta ventajas que los inútiles de los amigos de mi hermano trabajen para Ichigo, en los "corredores del arroz" (9) en las villas —exhalo con pesadez—. Uno de ellos lo escucho del propio Ryūken —mordió irritada la uña de su pulgar—. Que su hijo volvería al pueblo.

—Los Quincy le deben lealtad al Clan Kurosaki —comentó segura de lo que sabía—, nunca osaran volverse contra aquellos que les permitieron crecer —jugo con un mechón de su cabello—. ¿Puede decirme lo que en verdad le preocupa, misesu?.

Cansada del juego de palabras, e irritada ahora por la sagacidad de su ama de llaves, no tuvo más remedio que confiar en aquella mujer que por años había sido su única amiga.

—No es la relación entre el Clan Kurosaki y los Quincy lo que me preocupa —recargo de manera cansada su espalda en el carruaje en movimiento—. Sino, aquella con el Clan Kuchiki.

Parpadeó perpleja el ama de llaves y no pudo pronunciar algo coherente con rapidez, dada la sorpresa recibida. Le tomo un tiempo el recuperar su templanza.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Matsumoto.

—Hay una enemistad profunda entre ambas familias, que pocos conocen —le explico pacientemente la Shiba a Matsumoto—. Por lo menos, yo nunca he sabido la verdadera naturaleza de eso —aseveró—. Solo que se, que entre Kuchiki Byakuya e Ishida Ryūken, la línea que los separa de un duelo a muerte es tan delgada —tomo un cabello de su ama de llaves entre sus dedos— como la hebra de un rizo –lo partió en dos, para luego dar paso al silencio—. Me preocupa que él —el Quincy—, quiera usar de alguna manera en su disputa a Rukia.

Afonía.

—¡Ichigo esta ahí para defenderla! —chilló asustada.

—¿Te parece? —dijo la Noble de manera irónica y de inmediato Matsumoto comprendió—. ¡Ese estúpido ni siquiera está ahora en el pueblo!.

—¡Evitaré que Uryū kun se le acerque a Rukia chan —golpeó con orgullo su pecho—, o dejo de llamarme Matsumoto Rangiku!.

—Solo quiero que observes —manifestó sus verdaderas intenciones—. Deja que Ichigo sea el que solucione esto —suspiro con pesar— y si ves que ese inútil es incapaz de hacer algo decente —el carruaje había llegado a su destino—. Eres libre de intervenir y solucionar el asunto.

Ambas se miraron un par de segundos, hasta que el paje abrió educadamente la puerta del carruaje.

—Como usted diga, misesu —dentro de la diminuta carroza, Matsumoto le hizo una reverencia a la señora a la que le servía.

Kūkaku fue auxiliada para descender, con la ayuda de una joven doncella de cabellera verde y facciones infantiles. Que inteligentemente evito el contacto visual con la Noble.

—Misesu —la saludo con sumo respeto esa doncella—, el Shōgun la espera.

Esta joven le mostraba el camino hacia una sala específica dentro del Castillo, donde vivía el máximo gobernante del Teikoku. Todo ese tiempo anduvo detras la joven de cabellera verde. La cual por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocida y hasta sintió una incomprensible familiaridad con ella.

—Deberá de esperar aquí, misesu—hablo otra doncella.

Indico con solemnidad esta nueva mujer, en cuestión de segundos un par de sirviente más les abrieron las sjoji de par en par. Se trataba de una habitación tan amplia y decorada tan magníficamente, que fácilmente se podría tardar días en observar la totalidad de los detalles. Kūkaku intuyo que el brillo inusual, era debido al oro empotrado en las paredes. Un zabuton (10) la esperaba al centro de esta área, ella camino hacia este para ocuparlo. De inmediato otro dúo de doncellas llegaron con sake y algunos bocadillos para la —posiblemente— larga espera. Cuando miro hacia le techo, observo un impecable tallado en madera.

—Ennetsu Jigoku (11) —hablo Mashiro—, así es llamado por el mismo Shōgun lo que admira misesu —le explico—. Es impresionante, ¿cierto? —dijo ella misma al contemplar el techo.

—Lo es —dijo la Noble.

Kūkaku entrecerró sus ojos, intentando recordar el porque ese rostro le resultaba tan familiar. Y más ahora, por la incomoda sensación de confianza con una de las sirvientas al servicio del Shōgun.

—Debo retirarme misesu —ella misma colocó una campanilla frente a la Shiba—. Si requiere algo por favor no dude en llamarnos, será atendida de inmediato.

Kuna y las otras mujeres se colocaron en el suelo y la reverenciaron una vez más, antes de salir. Completamente sola y en silencio, la Shiba comenzó a indagarse por primera vez el porque había sido llamada ante la presencia del Shōgun —luego de casi dos meses—. Intuyo que esa invitación debió haber sido tiempo atrás. Se sirvió ella misma su sake y lamento el hecho de no poderse sentarse con su holgura habitual.

Bebió de un solo trago y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho en su vida.

Shiba Kūkaku nació en el Seireitei, hacia treinta años. Aún era un bebé en brazos cuando su hermano Kaien —que acababa de convertirse en el líder del Clan—, ordenó que la familia se trasladase fuera de la Ciudad Estado. La presión a la que el joven fue sometido, fue tan abrupta y repentina que busco un medio de escape para su agobiante vida de entonces. Kaien encontró aquella paz que tanto buscaba, cuando cambió la residencia de su Clan al Hokutan. (12)

Los Katanakaji, abandonaron la Capital y mantenían en un secreto arraigado la hechura de las Zanpakutō con alma. Pese a su edad tan relativamente joven de Kaien —trece años en ese momento—, ya era capaz desde que contaba con escasas diez primaveras de dar vida a esas armas extraordinarias.

Siendo el mismo Kaien el que hizo la Zanpakutō que actualmente ostentaba con orgullo el Shōgun.

Gracias a su estancia lejana de las estrictas normas del Seireitei, fue que a Kūkaku se le permitió ser educada de manera más holgada. Kaien condescendió a que ella vistiese como hombre y él mismo le enseño a luchar —no solo con la katana—. Además de otras artes que como mujer debía aprender. Kaien nunca le explico a ciencia cierta la razón por la cual se negaba a volver al Seireitei, una vez que se volvió un hombre adulto.

Ella suspiro.

—Aniki… —se lamento con melancolía.

_La muerte de sus tíos materno fue algo que la tomo por sorpresa. En primera instancia porque desconocía por completo que su finado padre, hubiese tenido una cuñada. Aquella mujer que era su tía, murió dando a luz ese niño llamado Ganju._

_Un viajero proveniente de la aldea, fue hasta la residencia de los __Katanakaji__. Kaien accedió a escuchar a ese hombre, así como acudir a la villa donde su tía había vivido y muerto —porque el Shiba mayor, sí sabía de la existencia de esa mujer ya finada—. Marcho hacia ese sitio con Kūkaku. En los pueblos antiguos, se tenía la costumbre de que sino habían parientes cercanos los bienes eran repartidos entre los habitantes y los hijos entregados a algún sacerdote._

_Kaien ordenó que el niño le fuese dado de inmediato._

_Cuando los ancianos del Clan de su padre —porque había sido la madre de Kaien y Kūkaku la que llevaba en sus venas la sangre Shiba—, se enteraron, enardecieron por la decisión del joven líder de los __Katanakaji__. Y de inmediato solicitaron una audiencia con este. El más longevo y necio de los presentes ese día, prácticamente ordenaba que Ganju fuese llevado con un sacerdote y aparentar que jamás había llegado a este mundo. El pequeño, fue un niño no deseado por los miembros del Clan de su madre. La joven progenitora del huérfano, oso enamorarse de un pescador sin estirpe —palabras de los miembros de la familia— y renunciar al prometedor futuro que ya tenían destinado para ella —matrimoniarla con Minamoto Goro—. Por tal motivo el pequeño, era considerado prácticamente un bastardo. Esa fue la primera vez que Kaien le permitió a ella el estar en una reunión del Clan._

—_Ganju, se quedará aquí —dijo el Noble sin intención alguna de continuar discutiendo._

—_¡Ese niño —musito con asco el viejo llamado Yoko— es una mancha en la dignidad de nuestro Clan!._

_Silencio._

—_Ese niño es hijo de nuestra tía —expreso seco—. Nuestro único pariente de sangre más cercano, tío abuelo —le recordó._

—_Kaien… —musito Yoko— mancharás el orgullo del Clan Shiba —externo con pesimismo—, al aceptar a ese pequeño bastardo —el anciano lo miro con sus rojizos ojos y grasienta cara, esperando que de esa manera el joven desistiese de su idea._

—_Será adoptado por el Clan Shiba y se convertirá en mi hermano pequeño —exclamo decidido—. ¡No olviden todos ustedes que solo representan al Clan de nuestro fallecido padre! —le aclaró tajantemente a los ancianos reunidos—. De entre todos los presentes, soy el único que es cabeza de una de las familias Nobles del Seireitei —silencio—. ¡Mi palabra vale más que la de todos ustedes juntos! —acotó._

_Un mutismo largo y cargado de tanta tensión invadió el recinto. Kūkaku sintió que el aire le faltaba, sus manos las tenía sumamente sudorosas y en un solo instante sintió seca su boca. Miraba a su hermano con orgullo, solemnidad y sobre todo tan humano, por decidirse a cuidar de un niño que hasta hace tres días no sabía ella que existía._

—_Tu palabra es absoluta —cedió Yoko—. Espero que ese bastardo, no desprestigie el orgullo del Clan Shiba. _

_Teniendo en ese entonces Kaien veinte años, Kukaku diez y el pequeño Ganju siendo un recién nacido, el Clan Shiba estaba completo._

Mashiro volvió a la habitación, llevaba consigo un obsequio por parte del Shōgun a su invitada. Una kiresu e implementos para fumar.

—El Shōgun, tardará un poco más misesu _—_coloco los implementos frente a la Shiba_—_. ¿Fumará?.

Kūkaku simplemente cabeceó lentamente y Mashiro preparo entonces la kiresu. Esa extraña sensación de familiaridad que esa joven le emanaba, la incomodo profundamente. Le entrego la sirvienta el objeto ya encendido. La Shiba miro la joven marcharse, antes de remontarse una vez más en sus pensamientos.

_Las facciones de Ganju lo delataban hasta cierto punto como el hijo de un hombre dedicado al trabajo duro. De complexión tosca, era evidente que en sus venas no llevaba directamente la sangre de los Shiba. No obstante, Kaien jamás lo trato diferente a como él lo hacía con ella. Y tampoco permitió que nadie más lo hiciera. En contraparte con sus hermanos, Ganju era espontáneo y fácilmente lograba hacer amigos. Camaradas que daban todo por él. El joven líder, envidiaba esa cualidad de su pariente adoptado._

—_Un día, él será mejor que tú y yo en muchos aspectos —dijo Kaien._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_La residencia donde el Clan Shiba había vivido durante tanto tiempo, no estaba muy retirado de otra morada imponente en majestuosidad. De hecho, podían admirarse ambas estructuras la una de la otra en la distancia. Por lo que cuando las llamas se apoderaron del cielo nocturno y el Castillo Kurosaki era consumido, la sorpresa fue evidente._

_Kaien marcho, junto con un pequeño grupo de hombres leales a él. Fueron hacia los límites de la propiedad del Clan Kurosaki. Su hermano mayor le prometió volver a Kūkaku antes del amanecer. Esa noche, se mantuvo consternada y preocupada; temía que quien hubiese atacado a la familia Kurosaki tuviese negras intenciones para con su Clan. Por lo que casi al alba, cuando su pariente volvió, la impresión de sus acompañantes la enmudeció. Un joven de más o menos de su edad —gravemente herido—, un par de niños —juraría que tenían la edad de su pequeño hermano y no se equivoco de hecho—; junto con un par de recién nacidas. Entraban en su apacible vida._

Un fuerte sonido la saco una vez más de sus pensamientos y de hecho, la hizo consciente del fuerte temporal en el Seireitei. Uno tras otro, los relámpagos eran constantes en el cielo nocturno.

—_¡Hermano! —cuestionó aterrada, en una voz apenas audible cuando se le acerco a la entrada del Castillo—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? —dijo ella, al observarlos con premura, de inmediato desvió su atención a su pariente de sangre; mientras aguardaba pacientemente su respuesta. Hecho que nunca sucedió—. ¿Hermano? —repitió._

—_Nuestros invitados y deben ser tratados como tales —dijo Kaien escuetamente al pasar a su lado, para ingresar con inquietud.  
_

Con solemnidad ingresó el Shōgun acompañado de su sequito personal, su principal concejal y su Capitán de Escuadra —Chōjirō Sasakibe—. Kūkaku de inmediato apago su kiresu y llevó su frente al suelo, en una respetuosa reverencia ante la entrada del señor del Teikoku. Un zabuton fue dispuesto delante de ella, a escasos centímetros de donde la Noble se encontraba —ahí, se colocaría el Shōgun—. El cuenco con la kiresu y el sake, fueron retirados.

—Puede levantarse, misesu Shiba —ordenó amablemente el anciano—. Su obsequio será lavado y entregado más tarde.

Kūkaku obedeció y lentamente se irguió. Un par de lámparas de aceite fueron encendidas —colocadas por unos recién llegados sirvientes—, permitiendo una mejor iluminación en el Ennetsu Jigoku. Yamamoto hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, de esa manera su Capitán y criados se retiraron. Un sonido ensordecedor se apoderó del cielo nocturno, luego de un largo y tedioso silencio el Shōgun hablo.

—¿Cómo ha estado en su estadía en el Seireitei? _—c_uestiono seco Yamamoto, como si por pura formalidad debiese comenzar por ahí, su conversación con ella.

—Me es extraño, shinshi (13). Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a la vida tan ajetreada de los habitantes del Seireitei —lo miro—. De cualquier forma, siempre tengo en mente que las cosas pudieron ser peor.

El Shōgun acarició un instante su larga barba.

—Efectivamente —le dio toda la razón—, si hubiese sido por mí —su postura dominante se acrecentó aún más—, el castigo al Clan Shiba hubiese sido otro. Habrían sido depuestos de su gloria, estatus y poder dentro de todo el Teikoku —exclamó tenso y enfadado—. ¡Sus acciones fueron completamente indignas para alguien que se dice miembro de la Cuarta Familia Noble del Seireitei!.

Silencio.

Sabiendo que no podía contradecirlo, Kūkaku una vez más llevo su frente al suelo y espero unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Se que diga lo que diga, nada justificará mis acciones —dijo ella todavía en esa incómoda posición—. Pero, mi hermano me hizo jurarle que pasará lo que pasará, debía de apoyar incondicionalmente a Ichigo —cerró sus ojos.

Afonía.

—¡Levántese —ordeno el Shōgun y exhalo—, Shiba Kūkaku!.

Coloco la Zanpakutō que él cargaba frente a ambos, de manera que los dos pudiesen observar la magnifica arma que le fue dada por el finado Shiba. Con suma delicadeza, el anciano recorrió el arma desde la empuñadura hasta el filo —aún guardada—. Luego, en un rápido movimiento la desenvaino y la contemplo contra la luz.

—Shinshi… —murmuro ella.

—Honor antes del deber… —exclamo con pesimismo el anciano y la miro—. Posiblemente, este sea el fin del Clan Shiba —dijo pasivamente—. No hay nadie más en su familia que pueda hacer algo tan majestuoso, como lo que tengo entre mis manos —la guardo una vez más—. Su aprendiz Hitsugaya Tōshirō, esta y estará —ratifico— muy lejos de poderse llamar algún día Katanakaji.

—Lo se… —externo ella con pesar— Tal vez por ese el Kōtei (14) fue benevolente con mi Clan.

—¿Cuántos años tenía, cuando sucedió ese terrible accidente? —indago un poco más tranquilo el Shōgun.

Por inercia, Kūkaku llevo su mano izquierda hacia el hueco donde se suponía que debía estar su brazo derecho.

—Dieciséis años.

Silencio.

Kūkaku apretó con fuerza el trozo de tela colgante. A esa edad, ella sufrió un aterrador incidente al intentar hacer algo distinto a lo que su Clan era ya especialista. Tomo la pólvora entre sus manos y jugo de esa manera irresponsable con ella. Una carga le explotó muy cerca del brazo derecho, la única opción para salvarle la vida, fue cercenarle su brazo. Desde entonces, Kaien dejo de enseñarle los secretos de la Zanpakutō. El le dijo que sería más doloroso que hiciese o aprendiese algo para lo cual ella no podría hacer nunca más. Por lo tanto, lo que Tōshirō sabía acerca de estas armas, era exactamente lo que ella aprendió. Y ni que decir que Ganju. En realidad ambos han sido prácticamente estudiantes. Kaien se llevo a la tumba la verdadera manera en que una Zanpakutō con alma nacía y con ello había adelantado de manera estrepitosa el fin del Clan Shiba.

Mutismo.

—No la he mandado llamar para que me responda esa clase de preguntas. Más bien para que me responda una cosa —medito el anciano y a la par relajo su tenso cuerpo—. Hace un par de días me encontré con el General Kuchiki, es evidente la depresión de Byakuya para todo aquel que lo conoce —exclamo con pesar el longevo—. Me parece justo para él, como padre el saber ¿en dónde esta su hija?.

Era eso… Kūkaku exhalo con pesadez y quisiese o no ella, debía informarle al Shōgun**.**

El matrimonio Kurosaki, abandono el Seireitei antes del alba del día siguiente de su unión. No enterando a nadie realmente de su partida en la capital. Para cuando la ciudad se percató de su ausencia, Rukia ya tenía cuando menos dos días de haberse marchado, sin un rumbo conocido. Yamamoto conocía bastante bien a Byakuya, el Noble Kuchiki busco con desesperación una salida a su enorme desolación. Comenzó a trabajar más inmerso en su Escuadra, al grado de no haber vuelto al Castillo desde que su hija abandono su hogar. Y por supuesto, siendo el General un hombre tan orgulloso, él mismo no se rebajaría a suplicarle a ella —Kūkaku — el paradero de su más preciado tesoro. Aunque eso tal vez, le representase no vela nunca más.

—Ella se encuentra en la región el Este, en un pueblo llamado Karakura.

El Shōgun permaneció mudo un par de segundos, finalmente le agradeció silenciosamente con su mirada a la Noble, por su información brindada.

—Karakura… —acarició su barba—. La región más rica en la producción de arroz —exhalo—. Shunsui mandata sobre la parte más nutrida en las cosechas de nuestro principal alimento en el Teikoku. La nueva ruta del arroz surgió ahí, hace no más de cinco años —comprobó para sí mismo el Shōgun.

Kūkaku se mordió su lengua, para evitar decir cualquier cosa que incentivase más la situación. El silencio entre ambos se extendió más de lo esperado, la Shiba se atrevió entonces a indagar.

—¿Sucede algo shinshi? —expreso sumamente mansa ella.

—No —contestó llano—, solo me decía a mí mismo que eso no explica nada —le dijo.

—¿Disculpe? —expreso ella al no comprender las palabras dichas con anterioridad por el Shōgun.

—Le comenté, misesu Shiba que me había encontrado con el General Kuchiki hace un par de días —ella cabeceó afirmativamente y el anciano continúo—. Me comentó sobre algo nunca antes suscitado en el Teikoku —mutismo—. El joven Kurosaki —Ichigo—, devolvió integra la dote al Clan Kuchiki.

Pudo haber lanzado ella un enorme grito de sorpresa, sin embargo se enmudeció por completo, ante la sorpresa recibida. Y de su garganta no pudo salir una sola palabra más, durante un tiempo más. De hecho, los acontecimientos previos le parecían sumamente irreales y aquello definitivamente ayudaba más a esa extraña percepción.

—¿La dote? —expresó la mujer casi afónica.

—Veo que desconocía el asunto —hablo el Shōgun y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios—, no ha escuchado mal misesu Shiba. Justo al día siguiente de su unión, un hombre de confianza de él —Ichigo—, devolvió la dote al Clan Kuchiki.

Kūkaku estaba más que estupefacta. Anonadada en realidad.

—Eso es… —dijo ella.

—Impresionante —término la frase el anciano—. Un Clan como el Kuchiki no entrega cualquier cosa. Rechazó la riqueza que la familia más importante del Teikoku le entregaba.

La mudez se apoderó de la fémina una vez más. De todas las cosas que Ichigo había hecho en su vida, desde que ella lo conocía, seguramente esa la primera ocasión que el joven la deja sin voz. Estaba más que claro que él recuperaría sus propiedades y privilegios de antaño. Sin embargo, nunca nadie jamás escucho que alguien devolviese una dote por muy pequeña que esta fuese. El rostro de Kūkaku hacía mucho que perdió su compostura que la caracterizaba.

—Pido una disculpa en su nombre —externo ella, mientras su frente iba por tercera vez al suelo esa noche.

—Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un hombre extraordinario que hubiese hecho lo mismo que Kurosaki Ichigo —aclaro su garganta—. Ese individuo se llamaba, Kurosaki Isshin.

Afonía.

¿Acaso la Shiba había escuchado bien, el Shōgun acababa de enaltecer el nombre de Isshin?.

—Shinshi… —dijo ella apenas audible.

—¿Pero?… puedo decir lo mismo del hijo —la miro con una mezcla de emociones que ella no pudo descifrar—. Tomar a Rukia chan de esa manera —se levanto y la miro desde la altura—, ¡es algo que solo un canalla haría!.

La razón se le escapo en un solo instante. La Shiba no permitiría más que nadie hablase de esa manera despectiva de Ichigo. Ella también se levantó y encaro al Shōgun, sin mediar en las posibles consecuencias.

—¡Usted, mi idaina ryōshu (15), sabe tan bien como yo como fue la terrible masacre en el Clan Kurosaki! —apretó con fuerza sus puños—. ¡Ante mi llegaron unos niños que acababan de perderlo todo! —espeto duramente—. ¡Los Shiba tenemos orgullo, dignidad y respeto! —silencio—. ¡Lo único que Ichigo desea es limpiar el nombre de su padre!.

Silencio.

—Honor, antes de deber… —pronunció de nueva cuenta el anciano.

Kūkaku salió de su rabia previa, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su espeluznante error, acababa de gritarle al Shōgun en su cara. Iba a ofrecer una disculpa tan sumisa como pudiese, con la esperanza de que la dispensase enteramente. No obstante el longevo no le permitió que hiciese nada, la detuvo al sujetarla de su único brazo.

—Idaina ryōshu… —musito ella.

—Honor, antes de deber… —expresó por tercera vez ante la sorpresa de la Shiba, la cual trago saliva con dificultad y no fue capaz de expresar absolutamente nada.

—Idaina ryōshu … —comento la Shiba en un leve susurro una vez más

—Confiaré en sus palabras de defensa para Kurosaki Ichigo —externo serio al momento de retirarse y pasar por alto la ofensa previa de la mujer—. Espero que sea un buen hombre como lo fue su padre.

De esa manera, la reunión de Kūkaku llegó a su fin. Él enviaría a un mensajero a Byakuya con la ubicación de su hija, para tranquilizar aquel corazón melancólico y abatido.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Yamamoto resolvió varios pendiente más, ya entrada la noche finalmente estaba en su aposento. E inclusive ahí, continúo revisando algunos papeles más. Para un individuo con un cargo tan alto, las horas de sueño eran escasas. Cuando el cansancio se apoderaba con extrema rapidez de su ser, supo que debía darle a su cuerpo su bien merecido descanso. Al levantarse para dirigirse hacia el futon fijo su vista en un librero de su habitación. Camino hacia este y tomo el único libro que había evitado por casi quince años.

—Engetsu (16) —leyó.

Se trataba de una colección breve de haiku (17), escritos con el puño y letra de Kurosaki Isshin. E irremediablemente, una vieja memoria volvió a su mente.

—_¡General Yamamoto —le llamaban— General Yamamoto! —repitió este individuo con premura._

_El hombre citado, se volteó muy lentamente hacia esa única voz que lo importunaba de su actual ocupación. Y aún más, por ser llamado con ese alto rango dentro de la milicia cuando el mismo se había retirado hacia cinco años. Dejándole su puesto al propio sujeto se presentaba —sin invitación de por medio—, frente a él. _

—_¡Creí, haberle dicho que ya no es propio que se dirija a mí con se rango, General Kurosaki! —le replico duramente—. ¿O es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro?._

—_Le pido que me disculpe shishou (18) —inclino su cabeza un poco en señal de disculpa—. Pero, le suplico que al menos me permita dirigirme a usted de la manera en que siempre lo he hecho._

_El anciano suspiro con pesadez y continúo con su distracción. Término por preparar el té y le ofreció una taza a su antiguo pupilo, quien agradecido lo tomo lentamente; para el deleite del longevo._

—_¿A qué se debe la premura de tu parte, Isshin? —le hablo con mayor naturalidad—. No es usual que estés tan ajetreado y preocupado en las mañanas —se intrigo notablemente el anciano—. ¿Ha sucedido acaso algo en los cuarteles?._

_Genryūsai, fue una vez uno de los más notables Generales del Teikoku, quien presento su dimisión hacia cinco años, argumentando su deseo personal de morir en paz y sin ninguna preocupación por los asuntos de estado. El Kōtei acepto luego de un largo tiempo la petición del longevo. De hecho, se acostumbraba que los pocos individuos que llegasen a la edad de 50 años, se les permitiese vivir holgadamente el resto de sus días. Yamamoto renunció y en su lugar Kurosaki ocupo el cargo que dejaba el General Yamamoto. Ante la sorpresa de varios. Principalmente porque antes de ese día, ningún miembro del Clan Kurosaki pareció alguna vez interesado de ingresar a las filas militares, Isshin se convirtió en su único alumno graduado._

—_Necesito el consejo de un sabio hombre —externo sumamente serio Isshin._

_Yamamoto lo miro primero con extrañeza y luego con bastante interés. Isshin solía ser el tipo de hombre que se aventuraba a todo, por lo que su petición de consejo le resultaba sumamente extraña para él. Finalmente, una sensación de orgullo desmedido invadió al hombre de ya cincuenta y cinco años. _

—_Me halagas —exclamo humildemente el anciano—. Repito entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ti?. _

_Afonía._

—_Los ancianos de mi Clan, ya han elegido a la mujer que debo desposar —expreso sumamente pálido._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes?._

_Isshin dudo un poco antes de responder._

—_Diecisiete, shishou__**. **_

_Yamamoto lo miro un par de veces de arriba abajo y luego afirmo lentamente con su cabeza. Acto que comenzó a poner sumamente nervioso al General presente._

—_¿Y no te sientes preparado? —dijo el longevo. _

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió sumamente rápido—. ¡Hay demasiadas cosas que deseo hacer aún, shishou! —comenzó a exasperarse—, además… además…_

_Con gentileza, Yamamoto coloco su mano en el hombro de su antiguo pupilo._

—_¿Has olvidado que acaso eres tú la última palabra de tu Clan? —le hizo consciencia del hecho—. Ellos pertenecen a la rama secundaria, Isshin eres el único miembro con vida de la rama principal. El tomar a una mujer como esposa es decisión tuya, no suya. Matrimoniarte supondrá demasiadas responsabilidades, entre ellas están los hijos —hizo un gesto risueño ante el atragantamiento de su pupilo—. Es valiente el hecho de que seas sincero, al expresar que te falta preparación para contraer nupcias —alabo su bravura—. Desposa a tu compañera de vida, cuando te sientas preparado para ello, Isshin__**.**_

—_Gracias, por su sabio consejo shishou._

El anciano exhalo con pesadez y guardo el viejo libro una vez más.

—¿Dime, Isshin? —miro al vacío—. ¿Es tu hijo un buen hombre?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En la residencia del Shōgun varios duermen ya, otros más —como los guardias— hacen sus rondas por los pasillos y límites de este. Tuvo que chantajear a varios soldados y a otros más sobornarlos, para que la dejasen salir un par de horas. Estos hombres suponían que la mujer iba al encuentro de su amante. La joven camino por ese sendero tan familiar, alumbrado con una lamparilla. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una mujer que fácilmente podría ser dominada por un hombre, más le realidad dista demasiado. Tras esa inocente e infantil apariencia, hay una temible asesina. Una pequeña casucha abandonada es el sitio designado para la reunión de esa noche. Una luz en su interior, le indico de forma indirecta que llegaba retrasada al encuentro. Al abrir la puerta, un hombre ya la esperaba impaciente, ella ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Y bien? —este individuo jugaba distraídamente con la máscara blanca que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Kōtei —se inclino y lo saludo con sumo respeto—. Han pasado varias cosas —le indico ella.

—Puedes levantarte Mashiro —pronunció al momento de exhalar profundamente—. Mientras no ocupe la silla del Kōtei —rasco su cabeza—, olvídate de las formalidades —solicito—. Nunca sabemos quien esta detrás de las paredes.

—Como usted diga —se irguió y se sentó a una considerable distancia del rubio—. Shiba Kūkaku fue requerida por el Shōgun este día, como usted sabe. Fue una conversación sumamente larga.

—¿Sabes sobre que conversaron, Mashiro?.

Shinji estaba ligeramente preocupado, con respecto al actuar que Yamamoto tendría. Hace varios días, ellos tuvieron su propia reunión para tratar principalmente un solo tema, el Clan Kurosaki. Y su decisión —como Kōtei —, de reintegrar a los descendientes de un hombre considerado traidor al Teikoku. Toda esa larga noche en vela, se resumió a una sola pregunta que Yamamoto no fue capaz dar.

¿Acaso realmente Yamamoto, considero traidor a Isshin o solo era la apariencia de su buen actuar lo que lo incitaba a ser como era ahora?.

Yamamoto enmudeció. Puesto que él antepuso el deber al honor, del hombre a quien él mismo preparo y entreno para convertirse en un General del Teikoku. Y no uno cualquiera, sino aquel que tenía la responsabilidad y obligación de proteger al representante de los dioses en la tierra. Quince años sin la respuesta de saber porque había sido asesinado.

—Al parecer —hablo Kuna—, Kurosaki Ichigo devolvió la dote de su mujer al Clan Kuchiki.

Hirako dejo de vaguear su mirada por la habitación, y en su defecto fijo su atención en su espía.

—¿La dote? —dijo el rubio para sí mismo—. No se si decir que ha sido un caballero o un… —buscaba una palabra que no sonase tan desdeñosa— ¡un estúpido! —dijo él al final.

—Al parecer el Clan Kuchiki no lo tomo muy bien —aclaro ella—. Sienten que han sido desprestigiados por él —Ichigo—. Hirako sama.

Shinji rascó su barbilla con peculiaridad.

—Devolver algo que por derecho le pertenece —esbozo una enorme sonrisa irónica el rubio—. ¡Claro —se habló a sí mismo—, no puede regresar a la esposa, pero si el tesoro que su Clan entrega! —el blondo no paro de reír en un buen tiempo.

—Y también se hablo sobre el destino del Clan Shiba —dijo ella.

Hirako la miro un largo tiempo y devolvió poco después, su atención a la máscara entre sus manos.

—Continua —ordenó él.

—El Shōgun, no cree que nadie más en el Clan Shiba pueda volver a realizar una Zanpakutō con alma.

Silencio.

—Las sorpresas de la vida son un verdadero misterio y crean verdaderos milagros, que a veces pueden suceder más de una vez —la miro serenamente—. ¿No te parece, Kuna Mashiro? —se acercaba a ella—. ¿Ella te ha reconocido? —comentó refiriéndose a la Shiba, sutilmente comento Shinji a lo que ella le negó tranquilamente.

—Temo que sospecha, Hirako sama.

—Habrá que tener más cuidado entonces —acotó firmemente—, estaríamos en problemas si descubriese quien eres realmente —afonía—. Vuelve al Castillo —le ordenó—, falta poco para el amanecer.

Mashiro se levantó y antes de abandonar la casucha, Shinji recordó algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto el Kōtei por el joven matrimonio.

—En un pueblo llamado Karakura, en el Este —hablo ella.

Kuna dejo a Hirako solo un momento y luego de entre los matorrales salió alguien más —que había estado haciendo guardia por horas—, ese sujeto camino hacia Shinji; que estaba parado en la puerta viendo la marcha de la mujer.

—Pareciera como si el círculo que se expandió hacia fuera, estuviese rebotando ahora hacia dentro —dijo el Kōtei —. Hay demasiadas coincidencias tan extrañas…

—Shiba Ganju abandono el Rasen-jō (19) —informo su guardia—. ¿Qué debo hacer?.

—¿A dónde ha ido, Hachigen?.

—Hacia el Soukyoku (20) —respondió el Taisa. (21)

Como parte de la tradición del Clan Shiba, la región montañosa que protege el Este del Seireitei o Ciudad Estado, era propiedad de esta familia. Altos cerros casi inaccesibles, acantilados peligrosos y tierras desprovistas de los recursos básicos de alimentación era la razón por la que aquella región estaba casi abandonada. Ya que solo los incautos y más tontos se atrevían a intentar vivir en los pies de estas tierras.

El Clan Shiba tenía una vivienda acondicionada con solo un propósito, vivir ahí para hacer una Zanpakutō con con alma. El metal debía de ser extraído de esta montaña, el agua a usarse era aquella que vivía estancada en las níveas puntas —con forma de hielo—. La diminuta propiedad poseía una fragua para fundir el metal y comenzar con la fabricación de esa preciada arma. A un buen Katanakaji le tomaba alrededor de tres años el hacer una —claro, si poseía la habilidad requerida—. Todas las auténticas Zanpakutō nacían en un solo lugar, el Soukyoku.

—Si… demasiadas coincidencias extrañas —exhalo el rubio—, parece como si lo Dioses estuviesen interviniendo a favor del Clan Kurosaki —afonía—. No hagas nada —ordeno—, el Soukyoku sigue perteneciendo al territorio del Seireitei, así que no están rompiendo las reglas que les fueron impuestas —sonrió para sí—. Esperemos y veamos que tiene en mente Kūkaku dono .

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dijo el sacerdote.

—La razón por la cual nunca he dudado de Isshin dono —lo miro fijamente—, era porque a él siempre lo considere como mi padre. Y los hijos nunca debemos dudar de ellos.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VII

"Ejército blanco"

Parte II

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Kūkaku, no tiene su brazo derecho. Tal como en el manga.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kiresu, _es el término japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua._

+ (2) Edo Komon, _caracterizado por pequeños puntos dispuestos formando motivos más grandes. Es el único komon que puede llevar escudos. Al mirar de lejos un kimono de este tipo parecerá que es de un color sólido, por ello equivale en cuanto a formalidad a un iromuji._

+ (3) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (4) Aniki_, honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (5) Misesu, _señora en japonés_.

+ (6) Shufu, _ama en japonés_.

+ (7) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (8) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (9) Corredores del arroz, _sistema comercial que_ se_ levantó dentro de Osaka en el Período del Edo (1603-1867) de la Historia japonesa. Considerado como el precursor del sistema de actividades bancarias._

+ (10) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (11) Ennetsu Jigoku_, (Llamas del Infierno), uno de los ataques de la Zanpakutō "Ryūjin Jakka" de Yamamoto._

+ (12) Hokutan, _distrito del Oeste en Bleach._

+ (13) Shinshi, _señor_ _en japones._

+ (14) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (15) Idaina ryōshu, _"gran señor" literalmente en japonés._

+ (16) Engetsu, _Luna mordaz._

+ (17) Haiku, _consiste en un poema breve de tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas respectivamente. Es una de las formas de poesía tradicional japonesa más temática está relacionada con la naturaleza._

+ (18) Shishou, _maestro en japonés. _

+ (19) Rasen-jō, _castillo de la espiral (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (20) Soukyoku,_ la colina del Soukyoku es una gran meseta rocosa situada en el centro del Seireitei, rodeada de acantilados. Esta colina es visible desde casi todo el lugar._

+ (20) Taisa, "_General" (rango militar) literalmente en japonés._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	7. Ejército blanco Parte II

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VII**

**Ejército blanco**

**Parte II**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Flores que vuelven_

_volando a la rama_

_eran mariposas"._

- Moritake -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Aburrida y fastidiada arrojó una piedra más al río, suspirando de nueva cuenta —ya llevaba casi dos meses haciendo diariamente lo mismo—. Finalmente y luego de un tiempo más, término desviando su atención hacia el infinito cielo azul. Por desgracia, ese día no hubo una sola nube que admirar. Acabo por llevar sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazo gentilmente, su mejor opción fue contemplar el riachuelo y las dispersas hojas que lo recorrían. Aunque oficialmente debía de usar un kurotomesode (1), Rukia se negó solemnemente a portarlo; detestaba la sobriedad de los colores, así como el hecho de saber que siendo una mujer casada debía usarlo y deberle respeto a su marido. Así que contra toda recomendación, en un acto solemne de rebeldía ordenó que sus kimonos más formales fuesen guardados y en su lugar vestía diariamente un tsukesage (2). También había llegado a la conclusión, que usar aquellas magnificas telas en un pueblo eran un desperdicio, ahí no había nadie a quien se quisiese impresionar como en la Ciudad Estado. Ese día, había decidido usar una tela blanca con varias flores de sumire (3) que bien competían en gracia y elegancia con su dueña.

Al joven y nuevo matrimonio —Ichigo y Rukia—, les llevó poco más de dos semanas el llegar al pueblo de Karakura. En condiciones óptimas, el trayecto no debía suponer más de tres días, no obstante, el viaje se transformo en toda una odisea. La fuerte lluvia que cayó poco antes de la boda, desbordó el río principal que rodeaba uno de los perímetros del Seireitei —y de haber esperado la reparación, muy posiblemente aún continuarían en la Ciudad Estado—. Puesto que circundar la capital por otra ruta principal, sería equiparable al tiempo de espera de la reparación, su ahora marido ordenó rodear y tomar un camino aledaño en pésimo mantenimiento. Un puente que ya se caía —y no hablando de forma literal—, varios acantilados, el posible ataque de bandidos, la falta de buenos sitios de alimento y descanso; fueron su pan de cada día.

El carruaje en el cual viajaban las mujeres —Rukia, Momo y Orihime— sufrió de varios percances. Muchas veces los hombres —Ichigo, Sado y un par de escoltas del Clan Shiba—, debieron de intervenir y ayudar a los caballos en el viaje.

Sumamente fastidiada por el viaje tan largo, se encontraba tomando una siesta cuando el carruaje ingresó finalmente en ese pueblo, llamado Karakura. Por tal motivo, no lo conoció en ese momento —y luego de su única visita no le quedaron ganas de volver—. Despertó solamente porque Orihime la levanto de su sueño y justo cuando descendió su consorte —Ichigo— partió en un largo viaje —cosa que ella no lamento ni por un momento—. Afortunadamente o infortunadamente, según se viese, el joven matrimonio escasamente cruzo palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Con la clara excepción de comentarios socarrones el uno con el otro.

—¡Okunsa (4) —la llamaban con desesperación— okunsa! —repitió alguien a su espalda.

Al girarse lentamente, miro a lo lejos a uno de los trabajadores —supo luego de un tiempo de indagar— de su marido. Asano Keigo, era el administrador principal del ofició primordial de su esposo y al parecer —lo percibió fácilmente— un ferviente admirador de ella.

—¿Qué sucede —quiso saber al momento de levantarse—, Asano san?.

El hombre recupero un poco su compostura y respiración, antes de hablarle.

—Espero que le guste —el hombre de manera galante, le entregó una bonita ran (5) —. Será violeta, una vez que florezca —aclaró—. Tal como sus ojos, okunsa.

Aunque aún era un bulbo, Rukia tomo muy amablemente entre sus manos aquella flor y de manera sincera le sonrió por el gesto. El administrador, sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto enamorado —de un imposible hay que decir— se alejo muy torpemente de ella. Caminaba hacia su caballo que dejo en la distancia y se despidió de ella antes de retirarse e ir hacia sus obligaciones.

—Deberá de decirle a Asano kun que deje de hacer eso, cuando Ichigo kun vuelva.

Asustada por no haber percibido su presencia con anterioridad, se giró tan rápido que sintió un muy leve mareo debido a la impresión. Este individuo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haber causado tal impresión se disculpo apropiadamente.

—Sora dono —expresó intranquila Rukia.

—Lo siento —dijo él por la comisura de sus labios.

El mencionado le hizo un leve gesto para que caminase junto a él, específicamente bajo la sombra del enorme nogal a un par de metros. En el mismo sitió donde ella solía perder algunas horas del día. Bajo el enorme árbol, había una piedra lisa que era usada como asiento, era ese el sitió que usaba la mujer para sentarse y de igual forma el hombre se colocó a su lado.

—Sora dono —repitió ella.

—No le comentaré en lo absoluto sobre esto, okunsa —le dijo creyendo que sus palabras la tranquilizaban—. Pero, me parece que lo correcto es que le haga saber a Asano kun que deje de hacer esto —se refería a él que le brindase constantes obsequios—. Ichigo kun es alguien que actúa antes de preguntar.

Silencio.

Rukia continuó admirando el bulbo entre sus manos, como si de alguna forma intentase memorizarlo eternamente.

—Según recuerdo —memoró su noche de bodas—, me dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hiciese de mi vida —exhalo—. Así, que pienso hacer uso de esa voluntad entregada tan libremente.

Mutismo.

Sora se lamento profundamente, si que sería difícil el que se explicase apropiadamente.

—No me parece correcto que encandile a Asano kun. ¿Qué hará si se enamora de usted? —pidió

Y aquella pregunta fue la mejor manera que encontró Sora para manifestar su punto de vista, así como las posibles consecuencias de ese comportamiento. Dado que Keigo, no tenía idea de que Rukia fuese una mujer Noble —nadie se lo había dicho.

—¿Me dice que las palabras que él —Ichigo— son propias? —chilló.

Se indigno por completo ella al creer que Inoue Sora —siendo hombre—, estuviese completamente de acuerdo con Ichigo y por ende le restaría los privilegios que su marido le cedió tan tontamente. Sin embargo y a la enorme sorpresa de Rukia, el antiguo soldado negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

—Reitero —dijo con mayor firmeza sus palabras—, hablo por Asano kun.

Afonía.

—Comprendo —expresó un tanto dolida.

—Asano kun, además de ser el administrador de Ichigo kun es uno de sus nakama (6) —se levanto—. Las rencillas entre los amigos siempre dejan un mal sabor de boca —volteó hacia ella y la miro—, más si hay una mujer de por medio.

Rukia se levantó y colocó el bulbo de ran en el sitió donde antes estuvo sentada. Se alejo en total silencio. Al perderla de vista, Sora tomo el bulbo y muy lentamente comenzó a trozarlo para lanzarlo al lecho del río. En su momento pensó para sí, tendría una plática muy seria con Ichigo, al parecer su primera impresión con su esposa le dejo una terrible opinión en ella. Aquel antiguo soldado bajo el mando del General Kurosaki Isshin, era hoy en día el principal concejal de Ichigo. Y más importante aún, el hombre que le ha permitido durante quince años el que usase su apellido y no el de su progenitor.

Siendo el joven conocido en el pueblo de Karakura como, Inoue Ichigo.

Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, Sora podía jactarse con total orgullo de haber criado a un buen hombre —es decir, Ichigo—. Más hoy en día, tenía sus dudas al respecto. Principalmente por lo suscitado en el Seireitei, hacía escasos dos meses. El ex soldado, jamás contempló que el joven se daría a conocer entre los Nobles de esa manera y sobre todo, el que volviese con una esposa. Y no cualquier mujer tomaba como pareja de vida, sino a la hija del mismísimo General Kuchiki. Inoue albergó la esperanza de abandonar en el olvido ese amargo pasado.

Por lo que ver llegar a la antes Kuchiki Rukia a Karakura, lo impresiono en sobremanera. Una Noble con tal abolengo, no tenía una sola razón para estar en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese. En cuanto las mujeres descendieron del carruaje —auxiliadas por las criadas—, Ichigo marcho directo a su residencia. De inmediato, Sora lo siguió en busca de respuestas. Infortunadamente, el joven de cabellera naranja anunció que ese año viajaría en la ruta y que cualquier respuesta que buscase, debería de esperar a que retornase el pueblo.

_Luego de su primer encuentro con Shiba Kaien, fueron auxiliados —él y los niños— por órdenes del shujin (7). Y tal y como lo prometió, el Noble contacto con Ishida Ryūken —quien acudió al llamado_—. _Sentados en el medio de una seria reunión, se encontraban tres hombres. Inoue Sora, antiguo oficial de bajo rango del General Kurosaki Isshin. El joven prodigo __Katanakaji__ (8), Shiba Kaien. Y el futuro líder de uno de los grupos más misteriosos del Teikoku (9), también conocidos como los Kuchiku kan (10) e Ishi (8) de los pueblos. A solo quince días del lamentable suceso en el __Getsuga_ _Tenshō__ (12), los varones reunidos se mantenían en un letárgico silencio. Más aún, luego que el inexperto oficial expresase los deseos de su finado shujin__**. **__Ryūken__, __simplemente negó con su cabeza. _

—_No puedo cumplir con su deseo —dijo seriamente—. Se que tengo una deuda pendiente con él —reconoció sin dudar un solo instante—. Pero, lo que Isshin me pide es demasiado __—e__xpreso el Quincy tan tranquilo, que el oficial Sora malinterpretó sus palabras._

—_¡Mi señor murió con la esperanza de dejar a sus hijos en sus manos! —replico lleno de ira y en un grito desesperadada de suplica—. ¡Debe hacerlo! __—c__omentó __Inoue __en un comando de orden hacia el Quincy._

_De manera obligada Kaien se vio forzado a intervenir, para detener esos augurios de pelea que se avecinaban tan rápidamente._

—_Escuchemos, la razón de Ishida san —exclamo de manera neutral el Noble—. De otra forma no sabremos la razón por la cual dice que no puede cuidar de los niños._

_Sora se mordió la lengua y se obligó a sí mismo a obedecer las órdenes del shujin reunido. Se acomodó en su zabuton (13), mientras miraba con fiereza al ruin Quincy frente a él. Por otra parte, Ryūken en ningún solo momento se sintió intimidado por el oficial, así como el reproche antes expresado._

—_Se bien que debo saldar mi deuda con Isshin —externo tan llanamente y con una franqueza total que impresionó a los presentes—. Pero —reitero—, pese a mi deseo mi Clan tiene sus propias reglas._

—_¿Puede haber a caso una excepción? __—c__uestiono Sora, con la esperanza del más leve indicio de un milagro por parte del Quincy. _

_Ryūken simplemente negó. _

—_En el Clan Quincy solo entran aquellos con sangre de los Kuchiku kan —explico—. Cualquier individuo con linaje en sus venas, puede exigir los privilegios de nuestro Clan. Mi deuda, no puede obligar a mi Clan a ceder ante una ley que ha existido entre nosotros por generaciones —miro a Sora el cual abrió su boca para replicar, no obstante Ryūken alzó su mano y evito que hablase—. Aunque sea el próximo líder —exhalo pesadamente—, debo dar el ejemplo a los míos —comentó sumamente serio—. Tengo que ser el primero en respetar la ley._

_Silencio._

_Inoue apretó sus puños con impotencia y agacho su mirada. Había esperado que el Clan Quincy se llevase a los niños Kurosaki, de esa manera él podría marcharse libremente con su pequeña hermana. Kaien escucho en total silencio y luego suspiro. Rasco su cabeza, mientras tenía un reproche consigo mismo. ¿Sería acaso, el mejor momento para decirles lo que ahora sabía?. Miro a los hombres y suspiro, su intervención era más que necesaria; así que aclaró su garganta y capto la atención de ambos._

—_Posiblemente haya algo que si pueda hacer, ¿Ishida san? __—p__ronunció sumamente recto y educado el Noble. _

_El Quincy lo miro contrariado._

_Silencio. _

_En ese tiempo, Ryūken parecía analizar todas las posibilidades a su alcance._

—_Lo siento, no puedo llevar a sus hijos conmigo a la villa._

—_¡Pero!... __—v__ocifero Sora, sin embargo, fue silenciado de inmediato por el Noble._

—_Quisiera una explicación más clara, Ishida san —dijo Kaien irritado._

—_Como ustedes saben, los Quincy jamás nos hemos involucrado en los asuntos de estado. Ya sean guerras, conflictos y demás —explicaba pacientemente—. Debo evitar envolver a mi gente a toda costa, en algo que puede costarnos nuestra propia existencia. _

_Kaien comprendió en el acto, que Ryūken lo sabía._

—_¡Bastardo! —espetó Sora._

—_¡Cuidado! —advirtió duramente el Shiba. _

_Kaien hablo al momento de levantarse, el Noble fue hacia la sjoji (14) de la habitación y la abrió de par en par. Permitiendo que la luz del sol se filtrase en el sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Desde el área donde los hombres se encontraban, pudieron admirar al pequeño niño sentando junto al estanque de peces kingyo (15)._

—_¿Shiba tono? __—s__uplico humildemente Inoue._

—_Hace dos días que regrese del Seireitei —exhalo y se cruzo de brazos—. Me he enterado de terribles cosas —dijo al momento de voltear hacia ellos—. Kurosaki Isshin ha sido declarado traidor al Teikoku —expreso tales palabras que estremecieron a cuando menos uno de los hombres, el Quincy estaba ya enterado—. Creo que no necesito explicar lo que eso significa._

_Afonía._

_Por supuesto que los hombres comprendieron de inmediato. Todo aquel desdichado relacionado de sangre con el Clan Kurosaki tendría un futuro desolador. Las tierras, propiedades, títulos y demás, serían tomados por el gobierno y los supervivientes vendidos como esclavos. Sora se dejo caer pesadamente en su zabuton. Ahora caía en cuenta de porque Shiba Kaien le había ordenado que se mantuviese en total silencio y sobre todo, que no mencionase su relación con el finado General._

—_¡Mi señor no es un traidor! __—c__lamo Inoue tan fuertemente, que su grito capto la atención del niño en el estanque._

—_Nadie aquí presente ha dicho que él —Isshin— lo fuese —musito intranquilo el Quincy, para después levantarse—. Puedo tal vez hacer algo por las niñas._

_Kaien cabeceó en acuerdo. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para el joven oficial._

—_¡Deben partir los tres hermanos juntos! —demandó Sora con decisión._

_Ryūken, ya estaba más que molesto del comportamiento tan volátil del oficial. Primero se enfrentaron visualmente, para que al final el antiguo soldado se levantase también._

—_¿Con qué derecho te crees, para hablarle así a un Quincy? —espetó._

—_¿Y qué le da el derecho de separar a unos niños que lo acaban de perder todo? __—e__xterno Sora al avanzar hacia él y se detuvo a tan solo un paso de Ishida._

_Mutismo._

—_Se ve que no entiende en lo absoluto —dijo con pesimismo, tanto en sus palabras como gestos—, oficial —el Quincy miro a Kaien, el cual se limitó a cabecear en acuerdo—. Vendré por las niñas cuando ya no requieran la leche materna —paso con rapidez junto a Sora._

_Inoue tardo un instante en reaccionar, y antes siquiera de poderle dar alcance Kaien lo detuvo._

—_¿No lo comprendes cierto? —suspiro—. Un día sabrás que se hizo lo correcto. _

Sora termino por arrojar el bulbo de ran al río. Luego de quince años, finalmente el antiguo soldado había entendido el frío razonamiento de los hombres. El espíritu de las niñas no estaba mancillado con un deseo vengativo. Sus almas eran —y seguían siendo—, completamente puras. Su hermano por otro lado —Ichigo—, comprendió muy pronto la amarga diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Ichigo, vivía solamente para su deseo de venganza.

¿Realmente fue lo correcto el haberle enseñado a Ichigo el usar la katana?...

Se auto indagaba constantemente Inoue Sora, específicamente cuando hacia remembranza hacia aquel hombre que inclusive le obsequio una zanpakutō con alma. Había días que sabía que ese posiblemente fue un grave error. Con bastante lentitud comenzó a subir la colina, para ir una vez más hacia la dai teitaku (16). Parado desde esa lejana distancia, admiro la construcción en marcha.

—A inicios del invierno habré finalizado —fue lo que el constructor en cuestión le informo. Un joven de apariencia tranquila y con una debilidad impresionante por las mujeres mayores—. Sora dono.

Mizuiro Kojima, era otro de los amigos cercanos a Ichigo. Y fungía la importantísima actividad de ser el constructor en jefe de la remodelación en la residencia de la familia Inoue.

—¿Es un hecho o una suposición? —comento Sora distraídamente, mientras observaba el andar presuroso de Rukia a su aposento.

Mizuiro fijo su atención en el mismo punto y no continuo hablando hasta que ambos la perdieron de vista.

—La ampliación que Ichigo solicitó concluirá pronto. El ala norte de la residencia —se jacto orgulloso de contemplar desde esa distancia la transformación del sitio—, es lo único que falta. E inclusive me daré el gusto de colocar un jardín para el deleite de la okunsa**.**

Silencio.

—¿Ella te lo ha pedido? —pregunto confundido Sora.

Mizuiro negó suavemente.

—Es un detalle personal de mi parte —expresó jovial—. Estoy seguro que apreciara ese detalle.

Sora exhalo y cabeceo silenciosamente. Justo después del arribo de Ichigo y los demás a la residencia, el joven se dispuso a tomar otro viaje apresurado de su parte. Iría hacia el Sur del Teikoku. Se encargaría personalmente de supervisar las ventas y distribución de lo que era su principal sustento de vida..

El bei (17)…

Ichigo y sus hermanas —de sangre—, permanecieron juntos alrededor de seis meses más. Luego de ese tiempo, su necesidad por leche disminuyó por lo que Ishida Ryūken volvió por las niñas. Fue una separación sumamente dolorosa, las pequeñas habían caminado hacia muy poco. Al día siguiente, Sora, Orihime e Ichigo, abandonaron la residencia del Clan Shiba. Fueron hacia el Este, a unas tierras obsequiadas por Shiba Kaien —a un día de viaje de su castillo—. Karakura siempre había sido considerado un pueblo rico en su producción de bei. Siendo este sitió el principal distribuidor de esa muy necesaria materia prima.

Ichigo, hizo algo asombroso —para sus entonces diez años— y supuestos conocimientos. Logró lo imposible, transformar una granja en una enorme parcela que prácticamente abarcaba el pueblo entero. Y por primera vez, desde la fundación de las dinastías se establecía una ruta de comercio para ese importante alimento de la canasta básica. Un solo camino atravesaba actualmente todo el Teikoku.

Técnicamente, Ichigo manipulaba todo el bei comerciado en el Teikoku. Siendo conocido como el Shi wa raisu (18). Hoy en día, el Kurosaki era un rico y poderoso hombre. Equiparando su actual fortuna con los Nobles del Seireitei. Por ende, rechazo la dote que el Clan Kuchiki le entregaba. Y desde hacia cinco años —cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con Urahara—, que ordenó una remodelación completa en la granja —ahora llamada dai teitaku —. Proporcionalmente, aquel pequeño trozo de tierra entregado por Kaien —con la vana esperanza que el joven se olvidase de su amargo pasado—, creció cuando menos un veinteno más.

—Estoy seguro que Ichigo agradecerá que la ampliación este por concluir —hablo Inoue.

Poco después, Sora paso cerca de Mizuiro y de los trabajadores. Se encamino hacia su despacho a continuar con sus pendientes, si conocía bien la ruta del bei —y claro que lo hacía—, en cuestión de días Ichigo volvería. Poco después que comenzó con el balance de cuentas, alguien más ingreso y miro con suma ternura a la joven en cuestión.

—Te he traído algunos bocadillos, hermano —colocó el hakozen (19) frente a él—. Porque nuevamente te has saltado el desayuno —le recriminó—. Deberías de buscar entretenerte en otras cosas —le sugirió.

Sora solamente le sonrió a su hermana de sangre —Orihime— y no le dijo absolutamente nada el resto de la tarde. Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras miraba entretenida las labores de su pariente.

Las necesidades de la dai teitaku tenían una distribución inusual. Las cuentas generales corrían a cargo de Inoue Sora —además de aparentar ser el hermano mayor de Ichigo y de haber prestado su apellido—. Orihime poseía la responsabilidad de controlar a los criados e insumos propios de la residencia. Momo por otra parte, administraba la cocina —principalmente porque nadie quería probar las artes culinarias de la menor Inoue—. Realizando las mujeres y el joven Sora, las labores propias de una esposa; que Rukia debería de desempeñar luego de haberse convertido en la señora Kurosaki. Sin embargo, Ichigo había sido tajantemente claro —antes de partir a su viaje—, no deseaba que su esposa se involucrase una sola vez en las ocupaciones de la dai teitaku —y no precisamente por ser un buen marido—. Quería evitar en la medida de lo posible, su interacción con ella.

Luego de horas de continuar en su revisión de rutina, una criada ingresó a encender la lámpara de aceite. Orihime se había quedado dormida a su lado de nueva cuenta. Algunas horas después, él decido a no despertarla de su letargo, el joven apagó la iluminación y se marcho en completo silencio. Sora camino un poco por la parte en construcción de la residencia —ahora bodega—, ahí observo a Momo.

—Buenas noches, aniki (20) sama —dijo respetuosamente ella—. ¿Ha visto a Orihime chan? —cuestiono un tanto preocupada al no haberla visto durante un largo tiempo.

—Se ha quedado dormida en mi despacho —camino con ella parte del trayecto hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué llevas en tus manos? —expresó con sumo interés.

—¡Oh, esto! — ambos miraron lo que ella cargaba entre sus manos—. Es un poco de tofu (21), ¿quieres tú para la cena?.

Sora hizo un gesto de asco y negó rotundamente. Momo se rió por lo bajo.

—Es para Rukia san —dijo ella.

—¿Nuevamente? —exclamo él.

Momo fácilmente podía conseguir lo que desease de carnes. Sin embargo, Rukia no había probado absolutamente ninguno de los deliciosos manjares que salían de la cocina. Lo único de lo cual se había alimentado, era tofu y verduras encurtidas. De hecho, el mismo día que Ichigo partió a su viaje dejo la clara instrucción que su aposento se ubicase en el extremo contrarío a la residencia —es decir, el área de invitados—. Gesto que lejos de incomodar a su esposa, le cayó como anillo al dedo.

Por otra parte, la joven esposa tuvo su serie particular de caprichos personales. Solicitó que sus finos kimonos fuesen llevados hacia el almacén de ropas —no veía la necesidad de usar esos ropajes en el pueblo, luego de su primera y única visita hasta ese momento— y por otra parte, sus deseos le fueron concedidos. Así como el hecho que sus alimentos le fuesen llevados diariamente a su habitación.

En la entrada en la cocina, Momo y Sora se separaron. Inoue exhalo, cuando Ichigo volviese discutirían cosas urgentes.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tres días pasaron y Asano no volvió a presentarse junto a ella, con algún gesto de su parte —intuyó que Sora tuvo algo que ver— y eso la entristeció visiblemente. Miro resignada hacia el horizonte, específicamente hacia ese camino junto al río por el cual hasta ese momento no había visto a nadie transitar. Por lo que en un principio, creyó que su mente le jugaba alguna mala pasada. Los cascos de un caballo y una silueta a la distancia se aproximaban lentamente hacia ella. En aquellos dos meses, era la primera persona que pasaba por esa vía. Un hombre en un corcel pinto se aproximó hacia ella. Iba con la clara intención de mostrar su respeto hacia la mujer presente, por lo que descendió solemnemente del animal y le saludo con sumo cuidado. Inclino medio cuerpo. Rukia quedó impresionada ante el hombre que miraba, su abuelo en una ocasión le habló del Clan de ese individuo.

Un Quincy le presentaba sus respetos, hecho que la hizo sentirse halagada en sobremanera.

—Su rostro no me es conocido —comenzó con su conversación el varón—, mi nombre es Ishida Uryū.

—Yo soy… —el mismo día de su llegada, muy amablemente Inoue Sora le había pedido que bajo ninguna circunstancia se presentase ante el resto como una Kurosaki— Inoue Rukia…

Por supuesto, Uryū sonrió con sarcasmo. Debió de haberlo intuido y más que nada cuando vio ese porte de elegancia desmesurada que mostraba incluso con su sola presencia, algo que sin lugar a duda nadie más tendría en un pueblo como Karakura.

—¿Es un Quincy? —ella pregunto.

Por un momento, Rukia pensó que tal vez erró en su suposición. No obstante, el hombre le cabeceó muy sutilmente.

—Así es, okunsa —ajusto sus espejuelos—. Soy el Quincy enviado al pueblo de Karakura, por instrucciones de mis superiores.

Una suave brisa relajo el momento, y el caballo relincho. Rukia miro interesada detrás del Quincy, específicamente hacia el animal le traía bellos recuerdos de cuando aún vivía en el Seireitei. Fue hacia la bestia y fijo —ahora—, su atención en la pesada carga que llevaba en su lomo. Uryū la contempló en total silencio, bastante interesado en lo que ella hacía.

—Es hermoso… —expresó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Esos son mis implementos personales durante mi estancia —explico cuando comprendió lo que ella miraba además del caballo—. ¿Ve acaso algo que le interese, okunsa Inoue?.

Ella toco sutilmente un recipiente en el costado del animal.

—Rukia —exclamó suavemente.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el varón sin comprender.

—Preferiría que se dirigiese a mí por mi nombre —le explicó al momento de mirar un recipiente, debido a su fuerte aroma—. Transporta las hierbas secas —no pregunto, afirmo.

Palabras que impresionaron al Quincy. Normalmente la gente solía especular —sobre todo cuando lo conocían por primera vez—, no afirmar algo que el mismo sabía perfectamente. La perspicacia de ella lo dejo impactado.

—Así es… —ella lo miro y el tardo un poco en continuar—, Rukia chan. Nuestros viajes son sumamente extensos, ir de la villa de los Quincy a los pueblos donde habitamos de forma temporal nos obliga a transportarnos de esta manera.

El que un perfecto desconocido usase un sufijo al llamarla tan personalmente, no la incomodo. De hecho, estando junto a él sintió una extraña familiaridad que no pudo explicarse. Dejo ese aspecto a un lado.

—¿Por qué no sembrar semillas en el pueblo? —dijo ella con suma curiosidad—. Sería mucho más sencillo y así no tendrían que viajar con un cargamento tan pesado.

Uryū camino hacia ella y le retiro el recipiente muy suavemente, luego de esto él lo abrió. Hizo aquello para mostrarle el contenido.

—Las hierbas que viajan secas tienen más posibilidades de llegar integras —explicó pacientemente y de forma dadivosa—, Rukia chan. Pero no niego que el poder cultivarlas por uno mismo nos haría nuestro viaje más sencillo —le dio la razón y guardo una vez más la planta—. Sin embargo, un Quincy no tiene propiedad alguna lejos de la villa.

—Veo…

Silencio.

—Dígame, Rukia chan, ¿le gustaría ver como trabaja un Quincy?.

La mirada de Rukia se ilumino de inmediato, de igual forma una jovial sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—¿Podría realmente? —preguntó con la intención de que sus palabras no fuesen un juego.

Más la mirada sincera del hombre le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, sin que este dijese nada más. Rukia había ido una vez al pueblo, pero ciertamente no se sintió muy a gusto. Principalmente porque la gente del pueblo no dejaba de mirarla —había llevado un kimono demasiado elegante—, así que después de ese día opto por vestir de una manera más recatada y sencilla.

—Un Quincy siempre cumple sus palabras —exclamó él al final—. Uryū —dijo al mirarla de forma intensa.

—¿Disculpe? —ahora fue ella quien no comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

—Si he de llamarla por su nombre —suspiro—, he de pedirle que haga lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos—. Y de hecho sería más sencillo para ambos el deshacernos de la formalidad.

—Por supuesto, Uryū kun —le sonrió con amabilidad.

Sora miro a lo lejos, mientras se preguntaba lo que Ishida Uryū se traería entre manos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La shoppu (22) que Urahara Kisuke administraba estaba a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Karakura. Por lo que prácticamente era un paso obligado para Ichigo y sus hombres. Le hizo una seña a Sado, esa noche descansarían cerca de donde ahora residía el antiguo Maestro de la Zanpakutō. Avanzaba con su caballo hacia la shoppu, que vendía insumos para los viajeros. Iba con la esperanza de encontrarse con su antiguo maestro. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallárselo fuera de su tienda, dando la impresión de llevar horas o días en el mismo sitio esperándolo. Abrió —Kisuke— su abanico. Un niño de nombre Jinta, sujeto las riendas del caballo negro del Kurosaki. El joven se aproximó como una autentica fiera endemoniada hacia su viejo instructor. Más Urahara percibiendo lo que avecinaba, dio la impresión de huir al dirigirse hacia el interior de su propiedad, por supuesto que el Noble le siguió con rapidez. Se lo encontró en el cuarto de visitas, junto a él estaba una niña con una bandeja en sus manos la cual colocaba el té en la mesa del centro.

—¡Oh, Ichigo kun! —fingió sorpresa por su llegada—. ¿A qué debo el honor de que mi alumno me viste? —cerró de golpe su abanico—. Te imaginaba… —miro a Ururu— Ya puedes dejarnos solos, querida —ella se retiró en silencio—. Te imaginaba —repitio—, disfrutando de la dicha de ser un hombre casado —dijo al retomar el hilo de la conversación.

Ichigo solo por educación y una infinita paciencia —que no supo de donde surgió en ese momento—, no le arrojo la taza caliente.

—¿Quién quisiera estar cerca de ella? —espetó enardecido Ichigo cruzandose sumamente molesto de brazos—. ¡Además, esa mujer —musitaba con pedantería— es!…

—¡Tu esposa! —dijo con extrema firmeza el blondo—. Eso no lo olvides Ichigo kun —tomo su abanico y usando este objeto lo posicionó justo delante de Ichigo—. Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras —le reprendió—. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio, intentaría hasta lo imposible por tenerla —a Rukia— en su cama —silencio—. Y eso me incluye…

Ichigo se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, no obstante, mantuvo su posición altiva.

—¡Pues si tanto la quieres, te la regalo! —externo estúpidamente el joven.

Urahara suspiro con pesar.

—Te lo repito —hablo con suma paciencia—, cuida tus palabras. Estoy seguro que si intentases tratar a tu esposa te darías cuenta que es una gran persona —bebió de un solo trago su té.

—¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ella —hablo como un niño pequeño que ha sido molestado—, o con su Clan! —repitió con mayor firmeza, como si creyese que Urahara no lo comprendía—. ¡No la quiero cerca de mí! —golpeó la mesa.

Afonía.

—¿Puedes imaginarla acaso en la cama o brazos de otro hombre? —dijo inseguro el rubio.

—¡Puedo hacer muchas cosa, Urahara san! —siseo peligrosamente, al sentirse atacado—. Lo que quiero que me expliques, ¿es por qué rayos hiciste todo esto? —espetó Ichigo, ya prácticamente fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo fingiendo estupidez Kisuke.

—¡El obligarme a casarme con ella! —le gritó enardecido.

Kisuke no se contuvo, él si le arrojo su taza —ya vacía— al rostro de Ichigo. El joven no previó tal ataque, por lo que la fina porcelana se estrelló directo en su rostro ocasionándole una herida. El lastimado maldijo por lo bajo y se concentró en detener esa incipiente hemorragia.

—¿En qué momento te ordené que lucharás contra un Teniente, un Capitán y un General? —indago sumamente serio—. ¿O cuándo te pedí que derrotaras a un Noble, el día que debía tener un kettou (23) por la mano de su hija? —exhalo.

Ladeo su cabeza, lo suficiente para que Ichigo mirase su oreja. Sin embargo, el joven estaba mucho más entretenido en cuidar de su hemorragia.

Silencio.

—¡Eso no es!... —replicó el joven.

—¡Cállate, Ichigo!.

El Kurosaki palideció en el acto. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, había visto a Kisuke tan molesto.

—¡Lo único que te ordené fue que esperases mi llegada! —le arrojo un pañuelo—. El resto fue obra tuya —mutismo—. ¡Eres un adulto y como tal, debes aprender a vivir con el resultado de tus decisiones!.

El joven se auxilio con el pañuelo para detener su hemorragia y uso ese momento para rehuir su mirada.

—¡Es una Kuchiki! —repitió por lo bajo Ichigo con sumo rencor.

—¡Es una Kurosaki! —contradijo Urahara y el joven lo miro—. En el instante en que la tomaste por esposa, dejo de pertenecer a su familia. ¡Es tú mujer, tú esposa y la única que podrá darte hijos que puedan heredar el apellido de tu Clan!.

Fue interrumpido.

—¡Yuzu y Karin!... —ahora alguien más corto las palabras de Ichigo, se trataba de Kisuke el cual se carcajeo por un muy largo tiempo—. Mis tierras, títulos y demás me serán devueltos antes de la siguiente primavera —pronunciaba en el medio de la risa del blondo—. ¡Así que entonces no la necesito a ella! —es decir, a Rukia.

Silencio.

—Dime entonces, ¿quién es el responsable de la muerte de todos en tu Clan? —pronunció sombríamente el rubio.

—No lo se… —dijo Ichigo.

—¿Y aún así pretender anunciar al mundo que Yuzu chan y Karin chan son tus hermanas? —expresó francamente sorprendido—. ¡Vaya, Ichigo kun —le aplaudió— reconozco la valentía de un idiota!. Porque yo no haría eso, déjame decirte —musito con un sarcasmo más que evidente—. ¡Tú, no puedes hablar de la existencia de ellas hasta que el responsable de lo sucedido hace quince años sea descubierto!. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora, es resolver tu disputa con tú esposa.

Ichigo le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ya te he dicho, que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella! —se preguntaba Ichigo, porque le costaba tanto trabajo a Kisuke el comprenderlo—. Le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Urahara pareció pedirle paciencia a todos los dioses, mientras se indagaba ¿cómo alguien podía se tan estúpido como Ichigo?.

—Entonces, puede que tu esposa aún kāsuto (24) —externo irónicamente su última palabra— te diga un día que pronto serás padre.

Ese razonamiento, ya no le pareció nada divertido a Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Con tus palabras le has dado libertad absoluta a tu esposa de meter a cualquier hombre a su cama, tú cama —corrigió sus palabras—. Y créeme, una mujer herida por un hombre no tiene contemplación alguna en su venganza —hablo con una sinceridad que le helo la sangre al Kurosaki—. La peor traición es aquella que viene de tu propia casa, o de aquellos que llamas amigos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Para antes del atardecer —del día siguiente—, la comitiva de Ichigo ingresaba a Karakura. Entre virotes y aplausos por parte del pueblo, les dieron una cordial bienvenida. Su retorno se simplificaba a una sola palabra, abundancia. La gente en la villa lo conocía bajo el nombre de Inoue Ichigo, el hermano menor de Inoue Sora.

—¡Gracias a los dioses que han retornado a salvo! —dijo entre lágrimas una anciana—. Su regreso y el de Uryū dono son un augurio de buena fortuna.

—¿Ishida Uryū regresó a Karakura? —expresó con sorpresa Ichigo.

El representante del pueblo —y padre de una amiga de Ichigo—, se aproximo al joven con la respuesta de su pregunta.

—Ishida sama regresó hace quince días —hablo jovial el hombre— y ha traído una gran sorpresa consigo.

¿Cuál podría ser la otra sorpresa que se llevaría Ichigo —además del hecho que Uryū— volviese al pueblo?.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —la curiosidad supero al Noble.

—Una mujer —dijo el representante.

—¿Se ha casado? —pregunto con una impresión desmedida que por poco lo deja sin palabras.

—No lo creo, Inoue dono —Ichigo—. Más bien, es una mujer que le ha estado ayudando a tratar a la gente del pueblo.

—¡Ah!...

La gente del pueblo, no había reconocido a Rukia cuando llegó con Ishida. Principalmente por dos razones, la primera sin su ataviado kimono los habitantes no fijaban su atención tanto en ella. Y la segunda, la impresión de ver al mismo Quincy por segunda ocasión, opaco por completo la presencia de la esposa de Ichigo. La comitiva se quedo en la aldea, solo Sado continuo con Ichigo el resto de trayecto. Podrían tomar el camino largo hacia la propiedad, no obstante, ambos ya estaban impacientes; por tal motivo decidieron tomar la vía junto al río.

—_La peor traición es aquella que viene de tu propia casa, o de aquellos que llamas amigos._

Lo que Kisuke le dijo un día antes, ahora lo comprobaba amargamente. En la colina donde comenzaba el atajo por el riachuelo, Ichigo los miro. Uryū descansaba sobre la piedra bajo la sombra del nogal, Rukia se encontraba en el río —tenía levantada parte de su vestimenta, a fin de evitar que se mojase— y parecía limpiar algo en el agua —sus mangas también estaban dobladas—. Poco después ella salió del riachuelo y fue hacia el hombre, mientras le extendía sus manos y le mostraba algo —que Ichigo no podía ver—, al final término por sonreírle. Pero, lo que realmente le hirvió la sangre, fue el hecho que Ishida le respondiese el gesto.

¿Ira… vergüenza… celos?...

No supo que sensación domino por sobre las demás, sin embargo, poco falto para que fuese hacia Ishida y le rompiese la cara. Desistió al final, porque Sado lo detuvo.

—Recuerda el pacto entre sus Clanes —hablo el moreno.

Molesto, Ichigo hizo correr a su caballo —tomando ya el camino largo a la residencia—. El ruido del animal, alertó a los jóvenes cerca del río los cuales miraron en dirección a la fuente del sonido. Rukia solo pudo mirar al moreno, Uryū supo que el Kurosaki había sido el responsable de la alerta que recibieron. El atezado saludo cándidamente a los jóvenes en la distancia. Poco después, él también se marcho.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la residencia, Rukia chan —ajusto sus lentes—. Parece que su marido ha regresado.

Ella solo bufo de molestia.

—¿Y, a mi qué? —espetó ella con indiferencia—. Es más —lo miro—, mientras menos tenga que interactuar con él, mejor.

Ishida suspiro.

—Ichigo es un hombre muy volátil y temperamental con su actuar —le explico el hombre—. Sus palabras, casi nunca corresponden con sus acciones. No debes darle nunca motivos de duda —dijo seriamente—, pese a cualquier cosa que te haya dicho antes.

Afonía.

—Supongo entonces, que hasta mañana continuaremos con esto —le entrego el recipiente—. Gracias por el libro que me obsequiaste —se mostró verdaderamente agradecida—. Lo guardaré como un inigualable tesoro y no dudes un día de pedirme que te reditúe el gesto.

—Me conformo con que Ichigo nunca sepa que te lo he entregado —hablo con mucha calma—. No deseo que mi gesto sea malinterpretado.

Rukia afirmó silenciosamente y se marcho.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

A su vuelta a la residencia, había un caos tal que la dejo sin habla. Uno a uno, los criados le daban la bienvenida al shujin y a su acompañante. Las hermanas —Momo y Orihime—, abrazaban con alegría a su esposo. Rukia opto por pasar y no decir absolutamente nada. Al marcharse ella, no fue consiente de la penetrante mirada que Ichigo le daba. Varios minutos después, el administrador —Keigo—, el constructor —Mizuiro— y su aparente hermano mayor —Sora— caminaron hacia el despacho del último mencionado. Tuvieron una plática referente a los asuntos pendientes de la propiedad y nadie dijo nada más. Ese día, la cena fue un verdadero festín para los presentes, Momo —como era costumbre— se explayo por completo.

Fue un ameno banquete, en el cual Rukia no fue requerida. En su defecto, ella comió su tofu y verduras. Al término de su ingesta, ordeno firmemente no ser importunada. Tomo delicadamente aquello que Uryū le entregó dos días antes, retiro muy lentamente la tela que protegía ese invaluable objeto. Se trataba de un manuscrito con una infinidad de anotaciones, sobre hierbas y remedios curativos aprendidos y creados por el autor de ese libro. Escrito con una caligrafía que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Un rasgo tan fino y elegante, casi exactamente igual a la suya. Al leer nuevamente —ahora con más calma—, se percató que ninguna planta descrita en el libro era propia de la región del Este donde se encontraba.

—¿Me pregunto porque Uryū kun me habrá entregado esto? —dijo ella.

Fuera de la habitación de Rukia, Ichigo se contuvo una vez más. Término por marcharse sumamente molesto y con la clara intención de averiguar, ¿cuál era la relación entre ambos?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Durante el transcurso de los días siguientes, Ichigo percibió algo sumamente inusual —al menos para sus ojos—. Su esposa solía salir en las mañanas y no retornaba hasta poco antes del anochecer, realizaba su cena en su habitación y evitaba el mayor contacto con todos los miembros de su residencia —incluyendo a Momo y Orihime—; y nadie parecía decir nada.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Sora se encontraba detrás de él.

Resignado Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Fueron hacia el sitio donde Inoue, solía llevar las cuentas. Una vez en esta habitación el joven fue el primero en pronunciar unas escuetas palabras.

—Yo… —dijo incómodo Ichigo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —exclamo serio Inoue al momento de sentarse.

Desconcertado por la pregunta, Ichigo hablo.

—Pues… bien —dudo el joven— verás…

—He de suponer que Mizuiro kun te ha dicho que la ampliación de la dai teitaku estará concluída muy pronto —saco un manuscrito y comenzó a hojearlo—. Asano kun me ha dicho, que la recolección y venta del bei de esta temporada ha superado con creces las anteriores —dejo el libro a un lado—. Sado también me informó que la ruta fue más tranquila y rápida de lo usual.

Silencio.

—Si —expresó perturbado Ichigo.

—Bien —le dedico una sincera sonrisa fraterna—, eso es todo lo que debía discutir contigo —regresó una vez más a sus ocupaciones—. Ya no te quito más tu tiempo.

Afonía.

—¿Pensé —musito el joven y Sora lo miro con sumo interés—, que me preguntarías sobre ella —Rukia?.

Inoue se levanto y fue hacia la sjoji y lo invitó a retirarse.

—Tu rencilla con tu esposa, es un asunto que solo ustedes deben resolver —le tomo tiempo y esfuerzo a Sora el tomar esa sabia decisión, la de no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos—. Solo te recuerdo Ichigo kun, que no olvides que ella también es una mujer Noble antes que nada —se cruzó de brazos—. Incluso, aunque estés a un paso de recuperar todo aquello que una vez tuvo tu clan —suspiro—, el Clan Kuchiki siempre estará por arriba del tuyo.

El joven Kurosaki camino por el corredor y a una considerable distancia miro como Asano ingresaba al estudio de Sora, cargado con una gran pila de papeles. Rascó su cabeza y anduvo por toda la dai teitaku, sin ser plenamente consciente sus pisadas lo llevaron al ala de invitados. Específicamente frente a la habitación de su esposa. Dada la hora, ella no debía de estar ahí. Miro a los lados cual vil ladrón e ingresó temeroso de ser descubierto.

A simple vista no había nada fuera lo común. En una de las esquinas se encontró con algunos artilugios de costura, el la opuesta había un jarrón con flores frescas del jardín —que brindaban un agradable aroma al aposento—. En la restante, fue colocado un diminuto altar; eso llamo su atención. No es que le molestase el detalle, pero una habitación destinada al descanso no era el indicado para un sagrario. Más tarde ordenaría que fuese retirado y dispuesto en otro sitio —tal vez incluso en el de su familia, pensó—. La última pared servía como un armario de gran tamaño. Fue hacia este sitió y lo abrió. No había nada fuera de lo normal y luego de revisarlo lo confirmo. Comenzó a sentirse sumamente frustrado y cerró de golpe la puerta de la cómoda.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, fue entonces que algo capto su atención. El sonido de una madera floja bajo su pie, se agacho y retiró el tablón. Finalmente creyó sostener aquel el objeto del cual escucho a su esposa hablar en días pasados. Sus manos le temblaban y sintió seca su boca en un solo instante. Se sentó en el suelo de tatami y retiró muy lentamente la cubierta de tela que protegía ese artilugio. Su sorpresa fue equiparable al desconcierto que sentía.

Un manuscrito Quincy, con las inconfundibles marcas azules dibujadas en cada uno de los lados del libro.

La razón por la cual el mismo Quincy no volvía dos veces al sitio donde ya había estado, era el conocimiento. Los hombres debían peregrinar por el Teikoku varios años, adquiriendo de esta forma la información que plasmaban en sus libros. No generando un solo aprendizaje, sino varios, con el fin de acrecentar sus experiencias. Lo que alguien pudo o no aprender en un determinado sitió, su sustituto lo haría al final. Eran invaluables objetos, heredados de generación en generación. Cada familia de la villa de los Ishi tenían sus propios manuscritos. Para Uryū el deshacerse de algo que le pertenecía a su estirpe, era el equivalente a arrancarle un brazo.

—_Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio, intentaría hasta lo imposible por tenerla en su cama. Y eso me incluye…_

Justo antes de que destrozase el libro preso de su ira, alguien lo detuvo.

—¿Ichigo, qué rayos haces? —Matsumoto camino hacia él y le arrebato el compendio de sus manos.

—¡Tú! —dijo él horrorizado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—¿Por qué revisas las pertenencias de tu esposa? —ignoró ella su pregunta previa.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho de!... —hablo furioso él.

Ella alzó su mano y lo silencio en el acto.

—Nadie tiene el derecho de invadir su privacidad —aclaró—. Te repito, ¿qué hacías?.

Ichigo no le respondió y al mismo tiempo, evito mirarla. Ella exhalo y le prestó más atención al objeto entre sus manos y símbolo de la discordia presente. El emblema del Clan Quincy la dejo sin aliento. Ahora, ella era la que se preguntaba —¿qué sucedía? —. Sabiendo que el joven no le diría nada, hizo lo que juzgo más prudente —devolver el libro a su sitió.

—¡Dámelo! —le ordenó él.

—¿Es tuyo? —musitó con desdén, dándole una mirada ofusca.

—¡Dámelo! —reiteró alzándole la voz.

Ella alzó una vez más su mano.

—¡He escuchado bien! —expreso con sarcasmo—. ¿Me ha gritado a mí? —se señalo a sí misma y pronunció con dolor—. ¡A la mujer que te crió, te baño, te dio de comer en tu boca, te cuido en tus días de enfermedad y!… —entristecida profundamente guardo silencio.

Sumamente avergonzado, Ichigo se inclino en el suelo y le pidió una muy sincera disculpa a la única mujer que podría mirar como a su madre —hoy en día.

—¡Discúlpame por favor, Rangiku san! —externo dócilmente—. Necesito que me entregues ese libro, por favor —pidió más humildemente al momento de mirarla.

Matsumoto no cedió ante su petición. En su defecto coloco el libro en el hueco que miro en el suelo, para luego posicionar cuidadosamente el tablón en su sitio.

—No es tuyo —expreso aún con cierto sentimiento imposible de ocultar—. La única persona que puede decidir que hacer con él, es tu esposa —exhalo y evito sus ojos—. ¿Dime, si ya no soy bienvenida en tu casa, Ichigo?.

—Esta es y será siempre tu casa, Rangiku san —se levanto.

Inclino medio cuerpo el joven en señal de respeto hacia ella, antes de marcharse; poco después Rangiku lo siguió. Con el claro presentimiento que las cosas se tornarían turbias entre la joven pareja. Para cualquiera que conociese un poco a Ichigo, sabía de sobra que verlo entrenar con Zangetsu a medio día era un signo de mal augurio. Los movimientos elegantes del arma, dejaban impresionados a más de uno. Con el torso descubierto, se concentraba en sus enemigos —sacos de arena—. Desde que se sentó a observarlo, Matsumoto comenzó a beber.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre ellos? —expreso seria, mientras dejaba que el recién llegado le sirviese más sake.

—Son apáticos el uno con el otro —comentó Sora de forma seria y preocupada, de igual forma el también se sirvió un poco de alcohol y acompaño a la distinguida visita—. Evitan bajo cualquier medio el estar cerca el uno del otro.

Ichigo incrementó la dificultad de su entrenamiento, cubriendo sus ojos y ordenando a un par de sirvientes que de forma alternada le arrojasen los costales.

—Ya se que Ichigo tiene poco de haber regresado a la dai teitaku, pero ¿qué hay de su esposa? —miro de soslayo al hombre a su lado—. Algo que deba de saber e informar, Sora san.

Inoue exhalo con pesimismo.

—Asano kun parece haberse enamorado de ella —Matsumoto lo miro impresionada—. Ya he hablado con él.

Y es que Keigo solía pretender a prácticamente cualquier mujer con grandes pechos. Por lo que su interés en Rukia la dejo completamente desconcertada. Nunca se imagino que Keigo algún día se fijase en una doncella como la Noble.

—¿Qué hay de Ishida? —dijo sumamente seria.

Sora dejo de beber y miro un instante a Ichigo, el cual asombrosamente esquivaba o atacaba los costales con elegante maestría.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos —hablo él.

—¿Son amantes? —inquirió con mucha más formalidad y hasta dio la impresión que su reciente ebriedad desaparecía.

—No —expresó muy serio Inoue—. He mantenido una vigilancia sobre ellos, a fin de evitar eso.

Silencio.

—Pues deberías de cambiar a tu vigilante —exclamo con desaire—. Ichigo acaba de encontrarse con un libro Quincy en la habitación de su esposa —se sirvió más sake—, por eso —señalo hacia el joven con su cuenco ya lleno— está haciendo eso.

A Sora le temblaron sus labios.

—¿Entonces ellos?...

Expresó avergonzado de que tal vez algo ya hubiese sucedido entre ambos —Rukia y Uryū —. Matsumoto lo reconforto al palmear su hombro y servirle alcohol.

—Mi intuición me dice que nada ha pasado, no me pidas explicación —dijo antes que él la interrumpiese—. Cosa de mujeres —miro el cielo—. Pero, de seguir las cosas como van pronto sucederá algo —ahora observo al Noble que se retiraba la cinta y era felicitado por la servidumbre—. Y eso no hará nada feliz a Ichigo.

—Rukia chan, me comentó hace días que Ichigo al parecer le dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese siempre.

Rangiku soltó una sonora carcajada y todos la miraron.

—Te aseguro, que ahora mismo se está mordiendo la lengua por su estupidez —esbozo una gran sonrisa—. Debío de imaginarse que esos costales eran el pobre Uryū kun —una macabra idea llegó a su cabeza—. ¡Es más! —expresó orgullosa de haberlo ideado—, quiero que él —Ishida— sea invitado a la cena del día de hoy.

Afonía.

¿Estaría ya ebria?.

—¿Segura? —dubitativo comentó Sora.

—¡Por supuesto!.

Inoue miro una vez más a Ichigo y luego exhalo con pesadez.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y tranquilo —aún con Asano presente—, la tensión era más que obvia entre los reunidos. Un hecho que dejo impactado a prácticamente todos, sobre todo la apatía que Ichigo mostraba tan abiertamente con Uryū. No es que precisamente ambos fuesen grandes amigos, pero solían tolerarse el uno con el otro. Pero, esa noche parecían acérrimos enemigos. Nadie incluso había comenzado con su cena. La única que meramente hacía algo cercano a eso, era Rangiku quien bebía sake a grandes proporciones.

—No podemos cenar sino estamos todos reunidos —dijo Matsumoto ya pasada de copas—. Falta Rukia chan.

Ichigo bufo de hastió.

—Dile a la okunsa —casi se atraganta al llamarla así—, que su presencia es requerida para la cena —le dijo tajantemente a una criada al servicio de esa noche.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que la sirvienta retornase con un mensaje de ella.

—Dice la okunsa que la dispensen. Pero que no puede venir —hablo la criada.

Silencio.

—¡Repítelo! —le ordeno molesto Ichigo a la sirvienta.

—Ha dicho la okunsa que no se moverá de su habitación.

Poco a poco el rostro de Ichigo iba adquiriendo un color rojizo, producto de su ira. Ishida, Sora y Matsumoto comenzaron a cenar. Momo, Orihime, Sado, Mizuiro y Asano aguardaron la reacción del dueño de la dai teitaku**. **A última instancia, el Noble se levanto y fue directo a la habitación de su esposa. Pensó en un primer momento el arrástrala —si era necesario—, hacia donde el resto se encontraba. Sin esperar a ser invitado o mucho menos el anunciarse apropiadamente abrió las sjoji de par en par. A penas y tuvo tiempo Rukia de ocultar el manuscrito bajo la tela de su kimono.

—¿Es qué acaso también me vas a mostrar la pésima educación que tienes? —siseó duramente ella.

—La mal educada eres tú —contradijo lo más paciente que pudo—. ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te ordene?.

Se miraron fijamente.

—No me apetece acompañarlos —musito lentamente—. Además —coloco su plato en el hakozen—, ya he terminado de cenar.

Ella mentía descaradamente en su cara, sus alimentos apenas y habían sido tocados.

—¡Eres mi esposa —le espetó—, es tu deber el obedecerme sin cuestionar mis palabras!.

Rukia se rió tontamente.

—¡Discúlpame —comentó mordaz—, hasta donde recuerdo tengo un marido por nombre! —silencio—. ¡No fuiste tú acaso el que me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiese! —recalco—. Creo entonces que no necesito obedecerte —imitó el tono de voz usado por Ichigo antes, esas últimas palabras.

Afonía.

—Veo —dijo él.

Mutismo.

Rukia espero que él se marchase, siendo francos no había terminado con su cena —sin embargo, no comería con Ichigo ahí presente—. No obstante, luego de varios minutos, el maldito no se movía en lo absoluto. Es más, para ese instante él estaba sentado frente a ella —a unos dos metros de distancia—, cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados.

—Realmente quiero que… —no pudo terminar ella su oración, porqué el hablo.

—¡Traigan mi cena y díganles a mis invitados que no me esperen! —él grito a los cuatro vientos, seguramente alguna de las tantas criadas acataría con diligencia sus órdenes.

—¿Qué te has creído? —dijo Rukia.

—No olvides que vives bajo mi techo —la miro fijamente—. Si no estás a gusto con mi presencia aquí —exhalo y se sentó con mayor comodidad—, puedes marcharte.

Silencio.

Rukia mordió su lengua, tuvo que aceptar ser sumisa —al menos por el momento—. El libro que Uryū le obsequio estaba oculto bajo los pliegues de su kimono, el levantarse acarrearía problemas. La sirvienta regresó con los alimentos de Ichigo y este le ordeno que se llevasen la cena de su esposa —al fin y al cabo, ella insistió que ya había comido—. En un total y agobiante silencio, transcurrió la ingesta de alimentos del joven Noble de la dai teitaku en compañía de su esposa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Rukia había adquirido una nueva costumbre desde que solía ir al pueblo en compañía de Uryū, y era el madrugar. Por lo que cuando Ichigo ingresó —nuevamente sin anunciarse—, en la mañana del día siguiente al aposento de su esposa y lo encontró vació no supo que hacer durante un tiempo. A penas y el sol había salido y ella no estaba. Se marcho de ahí bastante molesto y fue en busca de otra persona. Esa ocasión llamo y espero a ser invitado, antes de ingresar. Entro en la recámara de Orihime y espero un poco a que se despabilase del sueño.

—¿Sabes dónde va todas las mañanas tan temprano —era la primera vez que indaga sobre sus esposa—, Orihime?.

Ella rasco sus ojos con somnolencia, la cena había durado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Al lecho del río, junto al gran árbol de nogal.

El mismo sitió donde los vio por primera vez juntos.

—Gracias.

Llego a la caballeriza y le ordenó a un paje que le preparase su caballo —según Ichigo—, porque su animal necesitaba estirar las patas. Llevo a la bestia a un paso lento, preguntándose varias cosas durante el trayecto. La más importante de estas interrogantes era, ¿por qué se sentía traicionado y por quién realmente?.

Un sentimiento que no recordaba antes el haber experimentado con alguien tan cercano a él. Y ahora a través de Rukia y Uryū, experimentaba tan amargamente. Su molestia y tormento aumentaron, no vislumbro a ninguno en la orilla del río. Llevó su mano a su rostro y luego hizo relinchar al caballo. Los buscaría y por supuesto que los encontraría, aunque le llevase el maldito día hacerlo. Necesitaba respuestas, ahora más que nunca. Le tomo poco más de cinco horas el hallar a Ishida, su enfado dio paso a una ira ya insostenible para todo aquel que lo conociese. En el límite norte de su propiedad, se encontró con una parcela —que nada tendría que hacer ahí—, el sitió fue limpiado y arreglado para su uso actual. Ishida estaba ahí, solo. El Quincy dejo de atender su pequeño sembradío, mientras miraba descender a Ichigo de su caballo y aproximarse fieramente hacia él.

—¿Dónde esta? —espetó furioso Ichigo.

—¿De qué o quién hablas? —exclamó tan pasivamente Ishida, que le hirvió su sangre.

Ichigo sujeto el cuello de las ropas del Quincy, mientras lo acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

—¿A qué juegas, Quincy —espetó enardecido— al estar cerca de mi esposa?.

Silencio.

Elegantemente, Ishida retiro la meno de Ichigo de sí.

—¿Es qué te has casado? —inquirió Uryū con una falsa sorpresa—. ¡Vaya, deja entonces te felicito!.

Pudo haberle destrozado la cara, pero Ichigo se contuvo.

—¡No seré tan amable la próxima vez, Ishida! —declaró amenazante—. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de exigirte que te mantengas lejos de ella!.

Con su advertencia hecha, Ichigo estuvo a punto de marcharse, no obstante antes de que montase su caballo y la buscase Ishida lo detuvo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Kurosaki? —Ichigo volteó hacia él con evidente sorpresa, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él con su apellido—. Si intentases convivir un poco más con tu esposa —volvió a ocuparse en sus asuntos e ignoro por completo el supuesto hecho de no conocerla—, podrías descubrir que es una maravillosa persona —se miraron—. Cuídala o alguien podría intentar arrebatártela.

Afonía.

—¿Cómo tú? —cuestiono impasible Ichigo.

—No tengo interés en ella, de esa manera —fue sincero—. Pero no faltará el hombre que desee algo con ella.

—¿La crees muy poca cosa, para el gran orgullo Quincy? —por alguna extraña razón Ichigo se sintió ofendido.

Uryū rió por dentro.

—En lo absoluto —exhalo con desgano—. Has dicho bien antes, es tú esposa —recalco con firmeza.

—¿Dónde está? —solicitó con más amabilidad.

—En el pueblo.

Sin una despedida de por medio entre ambos, el Noble finalmente se marcho dejando a Ishida con su propia pregunta en la punta de su lengua. ¿Eso de antes, habían sido celos?.

Llego a Karakura y no falto quien quisiese hacerse cargo de cuidar su caballo. Sonriente dejo a su animal bajo la estricta vigilancia de un par de niños. El poblado creció enormemente desde que "los corredores de arroz" (25) surgieron —precisamente ahí—. Se estaba convirtiendo en una zona de comercio obligado para varios mercaderes. Barullos de ventas a lo largo de la calle principal, llamarían la atención de cualquiera. El que la encontrase le llevaría un largo tiempo. Vio el andar de varios grupos de niñas, que iban y venían muy risueñas. Le causo curiosidad, más que nada el saber a donde iban con lo que sostenían entre sus manos —en una primera instancia creyó que eran trapos viejos—. En la entrada de un establecimiento, dedicado a la venta de té, fue que halló a su esposa. Rukia, le estaba enseñando a las niñas el como zurcir un hermoso bordado usando esos trapos e hilos —que no vio antes—. Pequeñas de varias edades la observaban fijamente y luego procedían a imitarla y algunas más con dudas a cuestionarla. Sintiéndose observada, ella alzó su vista, solo para encontrarse con la mirada serena de su esposo.

Y cual si fuesen un par de desconocidos, ambos se ignoraron. Ella continúo enseñando y él fue hacia su caballo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Durante los siguientes días —próximos al cumpleaños de Ichigo—, la joven pareja solía tener sus alimentos juntos. Claro que ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra al otro. Él acabo con su parte y muy lentamente coloco el plato en el hakozen.

—Deberías mover el altar a un sitio más apropiado.

Le dijo como una amable sugerencia, lo que ocasiono que ella lo mirase fijamente. Y luego por inercia, ella volteó hacia el altar que muy respetuosamente le dedicaba a su madre y bisabuelo.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que este aquí? —expreso quedamente ella.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es irrespetuoso el colocar un altar en un sitio dedicado al descanso personal —se levanto—. Si lo deseas —caminó y abrió las sjoji — haré que lo coloquen con el de mis ancestros.

—Gracias…

Ichigo se marchó. ¿Desde cuándo su marido podía ser tan amable? —se dijo ella—. Rukia se levanto y fue hacia el altar, poco después encendió un par de inciensos y dedico una oración a sus parientes finados.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Una joven de acciones un tanto tocas e hija de los dueños del establecimiento, lo miraba entre divertida y extrañada. Sus padres —los de la joven—, se especializaban en la venta de alcohol desde muy temprano todos los días. No obstante, era bien sabido que él —Ichigo— no tomaba absolutamente nada.

—¡Deja de soñar despierta! —la reprendió su madre—. ¡Anda, lleva esto a Inoue dono —es decir Ichigo.

Ella lo tomo y de mala gana fue hacia él. Para ese momento, ya era la quinta taza de té que le llevaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo! —dijo al sentarse junto a él mientras le entregaba unos cuantos yokan (26).

Ichigo agradeció el detalle silenciosamente.

—Aún, no es mi cumpleaños —aclaró él.

Ella bufo con molestia.

—¡Vamos, hoy es catorce de julio!. Falta nada para que cumplas veintiún años.

—No es que tenga muchas cosas que celebrar, Tatsuki —llevó un dulce a su boca—. El saber que soy un año más viejo, no es una gran motivación que digamos.

—Bueno —evitó estornudar—. Por lo menos puedes festejar que ahora eres un hombre casado.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. En el pueblo la noticia corrió rápidamente, el joven Inoue había desposado a una mujer del Seireitei. Sin embargo, la gente en realidad desconocía por completo que la ayudante de Ishida y la maestra de las niñas, era en realidad su esposa. Varios clientes más entraron. Se trataba de cuando menos dos shinigamis de bajo rango. Hecho que capto de inmediato el interés de los clientes presentes. Ver a los soldados del Shōgun en un pueblo como Karakura, no era para nada cotidiano; el par se sentó en la parte más alejada. Tatsuki se levantó de inmediato y fue a atenderlos. Irritado por la presencia de ambos, el Noble intentó retirarse, más al final no pudo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo tranquilamente un recién llegado—. He sido enviado para tratar asuntos con usted.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —respingo—. ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciendo mi verdadero apellido como si no fuese nada! —siseó Ichigo.

Afonía.

El blondo, que llegó solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Estoy aquí por órdenes del Kōtei (27) —más bien era un capricho de él mismo—, Ichigo kun —lo tuteo con suma familiaridad—. Soy Hirako Shinji.

Más que nada por formalidad el joven Noble se vio obligado a responder.

—Yo soy…

—Ichigo kun —interrumpió Shinji—. Es más que suficiente con eso.

—¿Se puede saber que tienes que tratar conmigo —hablo Ichigo e invito al rubio a sentase frente a él—, Hirako?.

Shinji extrajo un pañuelo que saco de entre sus ropas y lo desenvolvió muy lentamente. Se trataba de un cubo no mayor de cinco centímetros de madera. Ichigo quedó impresionado cuando descubrió lo que era en realidad. Un sello con la insignia de su Clan, la calavera llameante; lo tomo entre sus manos.

—No es el original —aclaro el blondo—, pero tiene el mismo valor.

El joven Noble lo acuno entre sus manos, como un diminuto e invaluable tesoro. Aquel objeto era su primer paso para recuperar aquello que le habían arrebatado. Todo documento saliente de ahora en delante de su Clan debía de llevar el sello. En cinco de sus caras tenía el dibujo real del Kōtei y en la restante la calavera llameante.

—Gracias —dijo el joven.

Hirako esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, el verlo frente a él le traía gratos recuerdos.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —acabo abruptamente Shinji con el mágico momento—. ¡Sake! —demandó.

—¡Oye!... —irrumpió Ichigo.

—¿Es qué acaso este pobre viajero que viene desde el Seireitei no merece pasarla bien? —reclamo el rubio.

Ichigo exhalo con pesadez, era más que claro que no regresaría temprano a casa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Pasaba de la hora habitual de la cena y aún no comenzaba a ingerir sus alimentos, porque lo estaba esperando. Le pareció increíble el darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que se acostumbro a su presencia —aunque no se hablasen—. Tanto que ahora le resultaba incómodo el estar sola en su habitación. En el momento que decidió no esperarlo más, una sirvienta la interrumpió.

—Okunsa —dijo desde la sjoji—, alguien ha venido a verla. Dice ser el Capitán de la Sexta Escuadra —le informo nerviosa por la presencia de un hombre con tal alto rango—, Abarai Renji.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en demasía y fue consciente de que su corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez —por la emoción de ver un viejo rostro conocido—. Tardo más la criada en decirle, que lo le tomo a ella el llegar a la presencia del bermejo. Renji la esperaba en la estancia principal —destinada a recibir a las visitas—, ella llegaba agitada. El pelirrojo estaba a un extremo de la sala y justo frente a él Matsumoto —al lado de ella había un zabuton para Rukia—. El par ya presente la miro con atención.

—Okunsa, me dispenso por importunarla a horas inapropiadas —expresó muy secamente el hombre—. Sin embargo, me he permitido cometer tal falta debido a los deseos de su señor padre —hubo un pequeño silencio—. Me ha pedido venir y confirmar el como se encuentra.

Silencio.

Rukia apretó el dobladillo de su kimono y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Dígale a mi padre que me encuentro bien —pronunció con una voz entrecortada.

Mutismo.

Desde que Rukia ingresó Renji la analizó rápidamente. Por alguna razón, imagino el verla ingresar con uno de sus ataviados kimonos y siendo seguida de cuando menos dos criadas, como en antaño. Se llevo por el contrario una gran sorpresa. La miro con una vestimenta más sencilla, aún así impecable en sus detalles. Justo en ese momento, le pareció mucho más hermosa a sus ojos. Como si por primera vez en su vida, pudiese estirar su mano para alcanzarla y no fuese un sueño más.

Un ruido muy fuerte, proveniente de la cocina capto la atención. Rangiku preocupada fue hacia el sitió, dejándolos solos. Gracias a eso el ambiente se torno más ligero.

—Es bueno verte, Rukia —dijo amablemente.

—Gracias, Renji —le sonrió—. ¿Mi padre cómo se encuentra? —pregunto esperanzada.

—El General ha estado muy triste —le aclaro—, espero que comprendas —explico.

—Comprendo —dijo desanimada.

—Tu padre te ha enviado unos obsequios —se levanto y ayudo a Rukia a que también se pusiese de pie—. Pero uno de ellos no está conmigo en este momento, sígueme por favor.

Le solicito amablemente por lo que ambos abandonaron el cobijo de la dai teitaku. Keigo a la distancia fue testigo de como juntos ingresaban a la desolada caballeriza, de inmediato supo de debía de informar o algo terrible podría suceder.

Dentro del establo la luz era escasa y casi no podía ver nada. Le tomo unos cuantos minutos el acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Rukia se sintió nerviosa de estar sola en un sitio así con Renji, sabía bien que no era correcto que estuviese con él en una circunstancia así, más el escuchar la mención de su padre olvido el protocolo. Siendo ahora consciente, ella mantuvo una considerable distancia con el hombre. El bermejo se acerco a ella y la tomo de su mano —pero antes recorrió con delicadeza su brazo entero—, la joven tembló ligeramente por el tacto y el pelirrojo lo percibió muy claramente. Sonrió para sí, sabiendo que era capaz de tener ese efecto en ella. Se adentro mucho más a la caballeriza con la joven a su lado. Él se detuvo frente a un corral, donde se encontraba un caballo tan familiar para ella. El animal relincho de gusto al reconocer a su ama.

—¡Tsuki!***** —dijo ella.

Se trataba de su yegua, aquella que se había criado junto a Rukia por tres años. Ella soltó la mano de Renji y acarició el rostro de su potra —en ese momento Rukia le daba la espalda a él—. El Capitán recorrió su mano por la cabellera de ella. Nerviosa la mujer lo miro aturdida, le fue imposible el alejarse de el hombre —la puerta del corral se lo impedía.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono inocente el pelirrojo, como si desconociese sus acciones.

—Estás demasiado cerca —comentó una incómoda Rukia.

Sin embargo, pese a sus palabras él no se movió en lo absoluto, dio un paso hacia el frente arrinconándola más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto, Renji llevo su mano hacia su pecho —el de él— y eso la alerto en sobre medida. El Capitán hizo algo más íntegro esa vez, extrajo una caja blanca. Las pupilas de Rukia se abrieron en desmedida, sin que el bermejo dijese una palabra más ella supo muy bien lo que era. Renji coloco el objeto entre las diminutas manos de Rukia. La insignia del Clan Kuchiki estaba grabada en oro sobre la tapa superior de la pálida superficie blanca. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó en un profundo agradecimiento al hombre, gesto que por supuesto el Capitán respondió y la acercó mucho más a él.

De pronto las puertas del establo se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a la última persona a quien cualquiera de los antes presentes —Rukia y Renji—, hubiesen querido ver. Ichigo ingresó en su caballeriza y no le gusto en lo absoluto lo que vio. A su esposa en brazos de otro hombre. Sora, Sado y Rangiku lo acompañaban. Los dos primeros cargaban un par de lámparas. Rukia asustada se alejo de Renji.

—Rangiku san —a leguas se notaba que se estaba controlando—, ¡acompaña mi esposa a su recámara! —ordenó Ichigo.

—¿Pero? —intentó contradecir Rukia.

La fiera mirada de Ichigo fue todo lo que necesito para saber que debía obedecer. Lentamente se alejo del Capitán y se marcho con Matsumoto, quien tomo una de las lámparas de aceite. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos más, en los cuales nadie dijo o hizo algo. Súbitamente y para sorpresa del bermejo, Ichigo se retiro.

—Capitán —hablo Sado—, lo escoltaremos fuera de la propiedad.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Enloquecido, irascible, rabioso, molesto eran sinónimos para lo que sentía en ese momento. Tomo a Zangetsu y en el medio de la noche comenzó a entrenar con su Zanpakutō. Cuando el coraje supero su límite —luego de un buen tiempo—, grito enardecido a los cuatro vientos y todo el mundo en la dai teitaku lo escucho perfectamente.

—_Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio, intentaría hasta lo imposible por tenerla en su cama. Y eso me incluye…_

Enterró a Zangetsu en el suelo y se hinco. Urahara, Uryū y el Capitán le hacían plenamente consientes del efecto tan grande de las palabras.

—_Simple y sencillamente, eres mi paso hacia mi venganza hagas lo que hagas de ahora en adelante con tu vida, no me importa._

—¡Maldición! —gritó él una vez más.

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer de ese quince de julio y Rukia no había pegado un solo ojo esa noche. Rangiku la llevó directamente a su aposento y no le dijo absolutamente nada. Llevaba horas sentada en el futon, de pronto Ichigo ingresó. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero ella no necesita la luz para saber que su marido continuaba sumamente irritado. El se paro junto a ella.

—¡Dámelo! —le ordeno impaciente.

Una cosa era lo que Ishida hacía y cuando le confirmo que su propósito no era el llevarse a su mujer a su cama, se relajo e hizo caso omiso —por el momento— de la interacción entre ambos. Y una muy distinta las intenciones del pelirrojo. No era ciego o estúpido como saber, cuales habían sido sus deseos. Se encolerizaba al pensar que de no haber llegado con el vizard del Kōtei —ya ebrio hay que aclarar—, el infeliz posiblemente se hubiese aprovechado de ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo realmente sin comprender.

Ichigo la observo cuando abandono la caballeriza, algo sostenía entre sus manos y era precisamente eso lo que quería.

—La caja que te llevaste del establo —musito duramente.

Rukia mordió su labio inferior.

—¡Por favor —le suplico—, eso no!... —ella intuía acertadamente las intenciones de Ichigo.

—¡No me obligues a destrozar este sitio para encontrarlo! —le amenazó.

Acorralada no tuvo más remedio que entregarla, estaba colocado bajo su almohada. Ichigo la tomo e iba a partirla en dos, más ella se lo impidió. Se levanto y lo detuvo al tomarlo de sus manos.

—¡Por favor! —suplico una vez más al borde del llanto— es… es… —reitero y bajo su vista— Un tesoro invaluable de mi querido abuelo.

Más detenidamente, Ichigo observo la caja. Fue capaz de percibir —pese a la oscuridad— el reflejo en oro de una de sus caras. Muy lentamente la abrió.

—Sode no Shirayuki —dijo ella.

Ichigo extrajo del interior una shakuhachi (28), que en la negrura de la noche resaltaba el imponente blanco que tenía. Sino le fallaba la memoria, recordando algo que una vez le dijo Kaien es que ese era uno de los Tesoros Imperiales del Clan Kuchiki. El instrumento de viento que la diosa Amatesaru (29) obsequio a los hombres.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpida par ir sola a la caballeriza? —indago irritado.

—No pensé… —ella lo miro.

—¡Por supuesto que no pensaste! —la reprendió—. ¿Es qué acaso no comprendías sus intenciones? —dijo fuera de sí.

Afonía.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños, aguardando lo inevitable—, puedes golpearme.

¿Perdón?. ¿Acaso él había escuchado bien?. ¿Qué clase de hombre creía ella que él era?. No, mejor dicho que tan mala impresión guardaba su esposa de él.

—¡Mírame! —le ordeno duramente—. ¡Jamás he levantado estás manos contra una mujer! —se las mostró—. ¡No antes y no será ahora! —aclaro firmemente—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que llegaría a golpearte?.

—Una vez… escuche a la servidumbre que…—balbuceo desconcertada ella.

—¡Olvídalo! —hizo una mueca de disgusto Ichigo—. Toma —se la devolvió.

—Gracias.

Mutismo.

—¿Sabes tocarla? —pregunto él mucho más calmado.

Eso es casi un insulto para ella.

Sode no Shirayuki era una flauta. Producía uno de los más bellos sonidos, como sacados de otro mundo, por ello se decía que había sido un obsequio de la gran Diosa Amatesaru. Además, poseía otra peculiaridad única en el mundo, el níveo color que la caracterizaba. Inexplicable para cualquiera que la mirase, una madera del mismo color que la recién nieve de invierno. Rukia se sentó mucho más tranquila, mientras decidía que canción le tocaría. Una de las tantas que le enseñó su querido abuelo. Ichigo se asentó frente a ella.

Irreal… sublime… calificativos para dicho sonido saliente de la flauta. Su esposa interpretaba con una maestría sin igual esa melodía, la música por sí sola fue capaz de tranquilizarlo por completo. Y no fue el único, todos en la dai teitaku también escucharon .

Durante su interpretación, Rukia cerró sus ojos. Fue entonces que Ichigo la admiro por primera vez desde que se casaron. Hermosa, delicada, fuerte y salvaje a la vez. Características tan contrastantes formaban parte de la peculiaridad de su esposa. Una avecilla encerrada en una jaula de oro. Ichigo se pregunto, ¿cómo sería el abrirle la puerta y dejarla volar?. Ella acabo de tocar y lo miro.

El sol comenzaba a salir esa mañana.

Nuevamente las sensaciones volvieron para ambos. Él sentía que sus orbes violetas se apoderaban de su alma por completo y ella se sintió con la necesidad de ser protegida y cuidada solamente por él. Un acto reflejo por parte de ambos.

Necesidad tal vez, un deseo reprimido posiblemente, un anhelo…

Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Ichigo sintió de pronto la necesidad de sentirla por completo, pero la inexperiencia de Rukia lo acongojaba. Ella respiraba en el medio del beso y eso solo le decía una cosa, que su esposa jamás había besado a ningún hombre antes que él. Se alejo de ella un poco.

—No respires —le dijo—, cuando besas no debes respirar —hablo él.

De pronto, ella se sintió turbada. ¿Por qué había accedido a eso?. Antes siquiera de poderse alejar de él, Ichigo la acerco y en medio de la impresión, comenzó un verdadero beso. Y no solo un roce de labios como antes. Al primer contacto de sus lenguas, Rukia se rindió cerrando sus ojos y dejando que él fuese su maestro. Él era completamente dominante, no permitiéndole en lo absoluto a ella el luchar. La tomo de su cabeza e intensifico más el beso. Los apenas audibles sonidos, salientes de ella lo hacían gozar más del tacto. El beso simplemente ya no le bastaba. La necesidad de aire, acabo con la magia del momento. Luego de ese breve momento, volvieron a la realidad.

—Buenas noches —dijo Ichigo de manera estúpida.

El sol ya estaba mostrándose orgulloso esa mañana. Él salió dejándola sola, de la fuerte impresión Rukia dejo caer la shakuhachi y llevo sus manos a su boca. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. ¿Cómo podía explicar ese sentimiento de felicidad salida de la nada?. ¿Y por qué de pronto necesitaba volver a sentir eso de hacia instantes?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Rangiku tomaba con el vizard del Kōtei —según lo dicho por Shinji.

—¿Cree que puedan enamorarse? —indago entre curioso y preocupado el hombre.

Matsumoto le sonrió al invitado y le sirvió más sake.

—Ya están enamorados —brindó con él—. Y parece que finalmente ambos se están dado cuenta.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VIII

Cerezos sin flor

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ En esta historia Inoue Sora esta vivo.

+ Uryū no está interesado en Rukia en lo absoluto. Más adelante sabrán el porque de su actuar.

+ Yuzu y Karin viven bajo la protección de los Quincy, más no dentro de la villa. Aparecerán mucho más adelante en la historia.

+ Debido a la distancia del pueblo de Karakura, no se han enterado que Ichigo es del Clan Kurosaki. Además, solo los Nobles presentes en la boda lo podrían reconocer y ninguno de ellos ha abandonado la capital.

+ Finalmente el malo de la historia hablará en el siguiente capitulo.

+ Ojo, no confundir el apellido Kuchiki con Kuchiku kan que significa destructores.

***** Tsuki, significa luna. Hago un juego con la representación de las habilidades de Rukia en la historia original.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) kurotomesode_, __es el__ kimono__ mas formal para las mujeres casadas. El patrón de estos kimonos se rige por reglas más conservadoras. Por ello, los colores son más sobrios y las mangas mas cortas (entre 55 y 70 centímetros)._

+ (2) Tsukesage, _se usa tanto en ocasiones semi formales y se distingue por la posición de los motivos (normalmente teñidos). Estos motivos se sitúan en la parte inferior, en las mangas y en la parte superior delantera izquierda._

+ (3) Sumire, _es la palabra japonesa para la flor violeta , o en un sentido más limitado, se refiere a "Viola mandshurica" (también conocida como "Fuji Amanecer"), que es una de las especies de violetas autóctonas de Japón._

+ (4) Okunsa, _la esposa (significa "aquella que permanece en el hogar")._

+ (5) Ran, _"orquídea" en japonés._

+ (6) Nakama, _compañero, colega, camarada, amigo._

+ (7) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (8) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (9) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (10) Kuchiku kan,_ destructores (literalmente) _

+ (11_) _Ishi, _médico (literalmente)_

+ (12) Getsuga Tenshō,_"__Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo" traducción literal._

+ (13) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (14) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (15) Kingyo, _pez dorado en japonés._

+ (16) Dai teitaku, _mansión en japonés._

+ (17) Bei, _arroz en japonés._

+ (18) Shi wa raisu, _señor del arroz (literalmente)._

+ (19) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

+ (20) Aniki_, honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (21) Tofu, _alimento tradicional japonés. Sus ingredientes son soja, agua y un solidificante o coagulante._

+ (22) Shoppu, _tienda japonés._

+ (23) Kettou,_ duelo japonés._

+ (24) Kāsuto, _casta en japonés._

+ (25) Corredores del arroz, _sistema comercial que_ se_ levantó dentro de Osaka en el Período del Edo (1603-1867) de la Historia japonesa. Considerado como el precursor del sistema de actividades bancarias._

+ (26) Yokan,_ es uno de los wagashi más antiguos. Es un bloque solido de anko, que se endurece con agar y azucar añadida._

+ (27) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (28) Shakuhachi, _es un tipo de flauta vertical hecha de bambú._

+ (29) Amatesaru, _es la diosa del Sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	8. Cerezos sin flor

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VIII**

**Cerezos sin flor**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Un rayo de eternidad_

_Descubro en las hojas_

_Caídas en mi jardín"._

_- _Onitsura -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La estación de lluvia llegó mucho más tarde de lo esperada —casi un mes—, lo que hizo que la temperatura de ese verano adquiriese niveles altamente sofocantes dentro de la población. Varias cosechas corrieron peligro de perderse. No obstante, cuando el agua del cielo llegó, lo hizo inesperadamente y en tal cantidad que parecía que se ponía al día con su ausencia. Hacía una semana que no paraba de llover y ella no podía salir de la dai teitaku (1). Su único consuelo, era que el calor había desaparecido; lamentablemente, fue sustituido por una molesta humedad. Llevaba ya buen rato admirando el aguacero desde el interior de su habitación, y no parecía que pronto dejase de llover. Con un suspiro de frustración, prosiguió con su labor. Rukia se entretenía bordando, esos días de lluvia.

—Okunsa (2) —la llamo la criada desde la sjoji (3) —, le he traído unos bocadillos —pidió permiso para ingresar.

Rukia observó a la sirvienta en la entrada de su recámara, la cual aguardaba silenciosamente con un hakozen (4); con un suave cabeceó la sirvienta entró. La joven depositó junto a la señora los alimentos —matcha (5), warabimochi (6) con kinako (7), así como poco de caramelo de azúcar negro —. Le hizo una reverencia y esta se retiró. La esposa tomo el té y lentamente lo llevó hacia sus labios. El dulzor del brebaje la hizo suspirar y recordar aquello que había sucedido hacía quince días. Depositó la taza sobre la mesa de madera, mientras tanto llevó muy remisamente sus manos hacía sus labios.

_Fue la noche en vela más angustiosa que nunca antes tuvo, el miedo que sintió por lo que su marido podría hacer la aterrorizaba por completo. Temía más por su viejo amigo, que por ella. Si Ichigo lo desease, podía mandarlo ejecutar ante la grave falta cometida. Desde el momento que llegó a su aposento estuvo rogándoles a sus ancestros que intercediesen por ella ante los dioses, para que nada malo sucediera._

_Lo escucho mientras blandía su Zanpakutō en el medio de la noche, así como ese grito lleno de ira. Horas después cuando él ingresó a su habitación, Rukia sintió que su corazón se detenía al verlo caminar hacia ella, tiritó llena de aprensión. La exigencia de su parte, de que le entregase el tesoro de su familia la inquietó; más que nada, cuando percibió la verdadera intención que tenía. Tuvo que suplicarle que no la destruyese, más allá del valor material que representaba, estaba el sentimental que simbolizaba. Cuando él calmo algo de su ira, creyó —Rukia— que era justo permitirle a su marido desquitar su rabia. Había escuchado innumerable veces que los maridos solían golpear a sus esposas. En el preciso momento que Ichigo le dijo que jamás la apalearía, sucedió solo una cosa contra él; esa máscara altiva y orgullosa, se desquebrajo ahí mismo._

_Por primera vez ella lo miro como un hombre. No, como su señor, su marido._

—¿Soñando despierta, Rukia chan?.

La voz de Rangiku la saco de su meditación, avergonzada retiró con prisa sus manos de sus labios y la miro con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—Yo… solo —balbuceó.

—Llevas encerrada toda la semana —dijo al ingresar—. ¿No te has aburrido de solo hacer bunka shishu (8)? —se sentó junto a ella admirando el fino bordado—. ¡Es hermoso! —reconoció impresionada al ver las avecillas terminadas, solo faltaba detallar el árbol de cerezos.

—Gracias —respondió humilde Rukia.

—¿Preferirías hacer algo distinto al bunka shishu? —sugirió Matsumoto—. Tu vista debe estar muy cansada, por la falta apropiada de luz —dijo al contemplar las lámparas de aceite encendidas— y el tiempo que llevas haciendo esto —colocó el bordado en el suelo—. Vamos —la tomo de sus manos y se levantó con ella—, te gustará —le sonrió y apagó los faroles de la habitación antes de salir con Rukia.

Rangiku camino con la joven hacia el altar donde estaban los ancestros de su esposo y los de ella misma. La esposa miro confundida esas enormes puertas, que hasta ese momento por respeto no había traspasado.

—¿Rangiku san? —musito extrañada.

—A Ichigo —comenzó a explicarle—, no le gusta que la servidumbre limpie y cuide del altar. "Son nuestros ancestros, nuestra familia —repetía orgullosa las palabras del joven—, por eso para honrarlos debemos siempre recordar que por ellos estamos hoy aquí".

Ayudada por Rukia, Matsumoto comenzó con la afanosa limpieza del altar. Dos sirvientas detrás de ellas tomaban las cosas que serían desechadas. Les llevó casi cuatro horas el terminar con su labor, hicieron una pequeña oración hacia la estructura principal de la habitación.

—Retírense — Rangiku le ordeno a la servidumbre—. Desde hace días percibí que sólo has traído dos retratos de tu familia, Rukia chan —la miro y espero una respuesta.

Desde que el diminuto altar de Rukia fue trasladado al principal, la duda la inundó a la ama de llaves por completo. Y no paraba de hacerse sólo una pregunta, ¿ porque alguien con una estirpe tan antigua solo cargaba con dos imágenes de sus ancestros? —no esperaba que trajese todas—, pero si algunas más.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo, son los únicos ancestros que han sido contemporáneos míos —le indico—. Mis abuelos maternos, paternos y mi bisabuela murieron mucho antes de que yo naciera —toco el retrato de su progenitora—. Mi padre solía decirme que no era apropiado pedirles protección frente a los dioses a personas que nunca antes conocimos.

Silencio.

—¿Creí que dijiste que tus abuelos están muertos —el comentario previo la confundió—, pero has dicho que tu "padre y abuelo"?.

—Mi bisabuelo —sonrió con nostalgia al recordar—, siempre quiso que lo llamase abuelo, al igual que mi padre. Decía que no era tan viejo como para que alguien lo llamase bisabuelo —se rió divertida.

—Entiendo —exhalo Rangiku.

Mutismo.

—Hay muchos retratos —pronunció impresionada Rukia, al contemplar una vez más la cantidad de imágenes colocados en esa amplia habitación, cuatro veces más grande que el de su hogar en el Seireitei, sin embargo con una inusual peculiaridad—. ¿Todos son sus ancestros?.

Rangiku camino hacia las sjoji y las cerró.

—En esta pared estás viendo a todas aquellas almas inocentes que perecieron hace quince años —indico al señalar los tres muros en la habitación—. No hay distinción entre familias, hombres, mujeres, niños, soldados o los padres de Ichigo —explicó con voz melancólica y casi al borde del llanto—. Tu esposo decidió que no solo a sus parientes debía de rezarles —silencio—. "Todos los que están aquí, murieron por mí —una vez más citaba al joven—, los honraré con respeto hasta el día de mi muerte, en el momento en que mi alma se reencuentre con la de ellos en el más allá, al fin podré agradecerlos por todo de frente".

Afonía.

Rukia admiro impresionada la totalidad de retratos expuestos tan pulcramente, que se sintió ajena en una tierra extraña. De todos los marcos que ayudo a limpiar, solo los de sus parientes tenían un rostro. En el resto, solo una tela negra protegía los marcos.

—Esos dos son diferentes —pronunció con voz suave al acercase a un par cuyas molduras competían en opulencia con las suyas.

—Pertenecen a los padres de Ichigo, pero no los recuerda muy bien —Rangiku se acercó y encendió dos varas de incienso, las cuales colocó frente a los retratos sin rostro—. Hay poco más de mil marcos, que pertenecen a la gente que pereció ese día —indico inusualmente seria—. No es posible saber como eran, sus nombres, cuantos niños o adultos —hizo una breve oración solemne—. Lo único que sabemos, es el total de los fallecidos —exhalo.

Silencio.

Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rangiku la abrazó y evitó que hablara.

—Esa tragedia no fue culpa de tu familia —dijo sinceramente—, pese a lo que hayas escuchado alguna vez. Así que no debes decir que los sientes o lo lamentas —le sonrió—. Lo que mejor que puedes hacer por nosotros es hacer feliz a Ichigo —besó con sumo afecto su frente—. Se que a veces es infantil, roñoso, temperamental y un celoso de primera —decía a modo de juego—. Pero es un buen hombre, Rukia chan. Sean felices —le suplico—. ¡Oh cielos! —habló con tanta sorpresa que asustó a Rukia—, no me había percatado de lo tarde que es.

Ambas percibieron de la total oscuridad en el exterior, los cirios encendidos y la seria conversación las hicieron ajenas a lo que sucedía fuera.

—Matsumoto sama, Hirako sama la busca —habló una criada desde la entrada sin atreverse a abrir la sjoji—. La espera en el salón principal.

—Iré enseguida —respondió—. Rukia chan —la abrazó una vez más—, buenas noches.

_Pocos días después de que emprendiese su ayuda al Quincy, Rukia tuvo una maravillosa ocurrencia, que estaba segura que ayudaría a más de uno en el pueblo de Karakura. Le había pedido al constructor de su marido que le buscase un terreno apropiado para hacer un sembradío. Mizuiro_ _en un principio se mostró atónito por la petición, pero al cabo de unos minutos consintió gustoso. Por ello, la okunsa se encontraba con Uryū ahí esa mañana._

—_Esta es una raíz de menta y sirve para las diferentes infecciones de las vías respiratorias —explicaba al momento de sembrarla—. Y por allá —señalo el sitio— he plantado unas honghua (9)_ _—se levantó y camino hacia ella—, Gracias Rukia chan —musito sincero el Quincy._

—_Esto es algo que no solo beneficiará a los habitantes de la dai teitaku —dijo orgullosa— sino a todos en el pueblo y a ustedes —lo miro—, los Quincy._

—_Tienes razón — Uryū habló al admirar orgulloso el final de su obra. Un campo por completo dedicado a las hierbas para la curación._

—_¿Por qué no le pediste a él —hablo refiriéndose a su marido— permiso para sembrar en sus tierras? —volteó hacia él._

_El Quincy suspiro y ajustó sus espejuelos._

—_Digamos… que entre Ichigo y yo no hay una buena amistada —exhalo—. Más bien, somos tolerantes el uno con el otro —limpió sus manos de la tierra._

—_Así, es que de ese tipo personas que desprecia las clases bajas —habló ella con pesadumbre._

—_En lo absoluto —la contradijo Uryū —. Ichigo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo es un individuo digno de admirar. Karakura es lo que es ahora gracias a él —colocó su mano en el hombro de ella—. Una gran virtud de él, es que es un hombre de gran corazón. La bondad no es algo que verás mucho surgir tan fácilmente en él —le sonrió con gentileza—. Pero créeme, que cuando la veas —suspiro— sabrás apreciarla tanto como el resto._

—Trae incienso —ordenó Rukia a una lacaya que pasaba—, mucho.

En el momento que la joven señora finalizó la oscuridad hacía buen tiempo que había llegado. Colocó varas de incienso en cada uno de los retratos de la habitación, al finalizar hizo una pequeña oración por todos los finados. Cuando llegó a su recámara, Ichigo ya había acabado de cenar —de hecho él la esperaba—. La criada llegó y colocó los alimentos de la okunsa, al shujin (10) le fue servido té.

—Rangiku san, me dijo que le ayudaste con la limpieza del altar —intentó entablar una conversación amena con ella—. Gracias.

—No me agradezcas —dijo al llevar un bocado de arroz a su boca—. Me he tardado más de lo esperado —lo miro—, mis disculpas por que debiste cenar solo.

Ichigo movió su mano en el aire y le restó importancia al asunto. En total silencio la admiro, mientras Rukia comía y era ajena por completa a la penetrante mirada de su marido en ella.

_Justo al caer la noche, fue que el joven se encontró su madre sustituta —Rangiku— y ella le dijo donde estaba su esposa. Por lo que luego de esperar por más de media hora, preguntó a una criada por ella._

—_¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la okunsa —aclaró su garganta nervioso—, Minamoto san?._

_La anciana que le llevó sus alimentos, era la más longeva al servicio de Ichigo y extrañada ante la pregunta tardó un poco en responder._

—_Rukia dono, se encuentra en el altar de sus ancestros —con dificultad logró ponerse de pie._

—_¿Todavía? —expreso extrañado al momento de brindarle su ayuda a la longeva—, Rangiku san me dijo que ya habían terminado._

—_La okunsa está dándole sus respetos a sus ancestros, Inoue tono —le sonrió—. Ha encontrado a una buena esposa, shujin —sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas— por primera vez desde niño, puede decir esta anciana que usted es feliz, mi señor._

—¿Sucede algo? —lo miro con cierta preocupación—, has estado absorto en tus pensamientos mucho tiempo —dijo ella.

Ichigo miro hacia el frente, específicamente la hakozen de su esposa. Al vislumbrarla percibió que ella finalmente había acabado con sus alimentos y al igual que él, bebía un poco de té. De pronto el sonido de un fuerte ventarrón los hizo mirar hacia el jardín interior de la propiedad, y al cabo de unos segundos más una tormenta eléctrica llegó.

—Será una noche difícil —habló Ichigo.

—¿No es algo buena esta lluvia? —sopló y bebió ella.

—Por supuesto que lo es —exhalo con impaciencia y rascando cansinamente sus ojos en ese momento—. El temporal de lluvia casi se retraso un mes, ya estaba preocupado de una posible sequía —Rukia lo miro con sumo interés—. Con esto podremos salvar parte de las cosechas —colocó su taza en el suelo de tatami—, pero muchas otras se han perdido.

—¿Solo una parte del bei (11) logró salvarse? —indago temerosa, sabía que eso ocasionaría un año caótico entre la población.

—Debido al fuerte calor del verano, las semillas que se plantaron antes fueron devoradas por las aves —le explicaba—. Luego el retraso de las lluvias, ocasiono que las pocas que lograron salvarse murieran debido al fuerte calor. Le ordené a la gente del pueblo no sembrar más hasta que el agua llegase, pero… —miro hacia el jardín a pesar de las sjoji cerradas— no se si lograremos esta cosecha —la escucho suspirar.

—Veo…

Silencio.

Súbitamente Ichigo se levantó, ya era tarde y debía dejar a su esposa para que se preparase para dormir. Camino hacia ella y se hinco, Rukia sabía lo que venía, anticipándose con impaciencia cerró sus ojos. Percibió la suave caricia en sus mejillas y como poco a poco él iba cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Un beso correspondido era la despedida entre ambos.

—Buenas noches —dijo él al momento de apartarse.

Y como cada noche, luego de aquel primer beso robado, Rukia llevó sus manos hacia sus labios mientras lo miraba marcharse. La cálida sensación, aún podía percibirla claramente, cerró sus orbes intentando alargar un poco más el dulzor en sus belfos.

—¿Okunsa? —llegó su criada personal— el ofuro (12) esta listo.

Rukia se lamento, cuanto le hastiaba que alguien la sacase de ese periodo de paz innegable.

—Iré enseguida —hablo la señora.

Antes de meterse a la tina, colocó uno de sus pies para tantear la temperatura. Ayudada por una sirvienta dejó que el agua caliente la relajase por completo, muy tranquila se dejo llevar por el agradable momento.

—¿Necesita algo más? —hablo su criada personal.

—Un momento a solas —solicito la okunsa—, en cuanto esté lista yo les hablare —dijo al par de sirvientas

Las mujeres salieron y aguardaban la llamada de su señora. Por otra parte, Rukia al estar finalmente sola se sumergió por completo en la bañera de madera. El agua tenía una temperatura tan agradable —acorde al frío clima de la noche—, que lo único que deseaba era disfrutarla.

_Aturdida miro a su marido retirarse. Y avergonzada llevó sus manos hacia sus labios. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?. No era capaz de explicar esa gama de sensaciones que experimentó con aquel roce. ¿Por qué respiraba tan agitada?. ¿Cuál era la razón de sentir su corazón latir tan rápidamente?. Su cuerpo le temblaba cuando colocó a Sode no Shirayuki en su estuche. Siendo una hija del Clan Kuchiki, sentía que había accedido a algo vergonzoso. Minutos después, una muy alegre Rangiku ingresó a su recámara. _

—_¡Rukia chan —la saludo con sus mejillas rojas por tanto beber—, buenos días!._

—_Buenos días, Rangiku san —agacho su mirada._

—_¿Te hizo algo Ichigo? —balbuceó ebria, mientas surcaba una de sus cejas y se sentaba a su lado—. ¡Porque si es así —levantó parte de la manga de su kimono—, se las verá conmigo!._

—_¡No! —se alarmo, sabía bien que ella no mentía en su amenaza—. Bueno... yo… no se —musito suavemente y apretó sus manos._

_Silencio._

—_¿Qué paso entonces, Rukia chan? —la tomó de su mentón y dio la impresión que su estado de ebriedad desapararecía en un instante._

—_Nada —balbuceó._

_Rangiku entonces sonrió ante la inocencia mostrada por Rukia, así como las rojas mejillas que resaltaban imponentes en su nívea piel._

—_Te ha besado, ¿no es verdad?._

_Asustada al ser descubierto el desliz, intento alejarse de Rangiku. No obstante, ella la sujeto con fuerza y evitó que se apartará. Tal vez había llegado el momento de tener esa charla con la joven esposa, o tal vez no, todo dependería de su pronta respuesta._

—_¡Por favor!... _—_suplico la joven._

—_No pasa nada, Rukia chan —intentó tranquilizarla._

—_¡Me toco! —reprochó furiosa y sobre todo abochornada._

_Matsumoto se carcajeó muy sonoramente y cuando se hubo calmado, palmeó la cabellera azabache de la joven._

—_Es su derecho —se levantó—. De hecho —ajusto su obi—, debes considerarte afortunada de que él sea tu marido —tenía jaqueca._

—_¿Por qué? —externo con molestia al sentirse un objeto la joven.._

—_¿Por qué? —repitió incrédula las palabras de Rukia y bostezo de sueño—. Porque cualquier otro hombre habría hecho uso de su derecho en la noche de bodas —se sinceró con la joven—. Pero por como iniciaron su matrimonio, él se ha comportado como todo un Noble —iba hacia su recámara, tal vez unas horas recostada la ayudarían con el dolor de cabeza—. Sea lo que hayas hecho durante la noche —abrió la sjoji y se detuvo antes de salir— te lo agradezco —le hizo una leve reverencia—. Hace tiempo que no veía a Ichigo dormir tan tranquilo —sonrió al recordarlo cuando se lo encontró pernoctando. _

—_¿Esta durmiendo? —se levantó horrorizada de saber que él estaba tan sereno y ella aún tenía su alma en un hilo._

—_Mmm… —se extraño ante lo agresivo de su pregunta—. Si ¿por qué? ._

—_¿Cómo puede dormir luego de lo que me hizo? —espetó ultrajada._

—_Rukia chan —negó divertida con su cabeza—. Cuándo realmente te toque como lo hace un marido con su esposa, pensarás que este asunto del beso es una tontería._

La tormenta de relámpagos iba incrementándose en la noche, un fuerte rayo la asusto en sobremanera; tanto que brinco en el agua. Tal vez ya era hora de salir e ir a dormir. Sus criadas caminaban frente a ella, con un par de lamparillas para iluminar el oscuro corredor. Inesperadamente, Ichigo se apareció por el mismo pasillo. Por lo visto deambulaba por la dai teitaku. En cuanto él la vio, se detuvo y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Las sirvientas sentían que estorbaban.

—Yo la acompañare —expresó serio a las domésticas y pidió una de las lámparas—. Vamos —hablo él.

En completo silencio, ambos marcharon por el largo pasillo. Nuevamente, la sordina y la ansiedad se apodero de ambos; ninguno sabía que decir ni que hacer. Un momento sumamente incómodo para la joven pareja. Ichigo iba por delante, alumbrando el camino hacia el aposento de su esposa. Una vez ahí, el varón, educadamente abrió la sjoji que le permitiría el acceso a ella. Rukia se mostró dubitativa de las intenciones de él para acompañarla, permaneció ahí detrás de él, impávida y hasta cierto punto temerosa. Por otra parte, él sentía la mirada fija de ella en sí, suspiro con un dejo de nerviosismo; se aparto de la puerta para dejarla entrar. No obstante, justo antes de que ella se sintiera segura, él la tomo de su mejilla y de manera inesperada le robo un beso más esa noche. Renuente al inicio, presa del pánico y pudor, quiso apartarlo. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos respondió anhelante. El aire era una necesidad, pero, nada impedía un roce más. Al finalizar, dieron ambos un paso dubitativo — alejándose el uno del otro—, ella iba a decir algo, desafortunadamente el carraspeó inoportuno acabo con la magia del momento.

Hirako reía de manera tonta desde su habitación —justo al inicio del pasillo del ala de invitados—, le parecía divertido el ver como el par se comportaba el uno con el otro. Tan amargo momento, que Rukia aprovecho para entrar en su aposento y cerrarle en sus narices las sjoji a Ichigo. Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, volteó crispado hacia el blondo, con un humor que para nada disimulaba.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —expresó con una voz cándida y fuera de lugar.

Por la modulación de su voz, Ichigo lo percibió claramente borracho. Lo miro a él, luego su vista cambio de dirección hacia la recámara de su esposa, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No era seguro dejarlo cerca de su mujer. Decidió sacar su naciente ira con el responsable de esta, camino directamente hacia él rubio y a empujones lo obligo a salir de la dai teitaku —ya luego se encargaría de colocarlo en otra sección de la misma, mucho más alejada que la de ella—. Entre reclamos, insultos y demás abandonaron la residencia en el medio de la impetuosa tormenta. Montados en sus caballos, fueron hacia el pueblo.

Llegaron a la Chôju gura (13) —perteneciente a los padres de Tatsuki—, el único establecimiento que se le permitía vender sake en Karakura. Debido al feroz clima en el exterior, prácticamente llegaron bañados en agua —las capas de viaje no los cubrieron tanto como ambos desearon—. El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío —solo tres personas más eran atendidas por los dueños—, fueron hacia la misma mesa donde se conocieron días atrás. Los hombres se maldecían mutuamente en silencio, uno por haber sido interrumpido y el otro por salir en el medio de la noche.

—Aquí tiene, Inoue tono —le dijo a Ichigo— tome —le entregó tres varas de dango (14) y té verde, iba a darle sake a Hirako, pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

—Él también quiere lo mismo que yo —ordenó por él—, Arisawa san.

Ichigo musito propio a la madre de Tatsuki, quien término obedeciendo al joven en cuestión. Llegó un par de minutos después con una orden igual para el rubio. Shinji miro con despreció su incipiente té, de haber podido elegir hubiera optado por alcohol. Cuando estuvieron solos, el blondo habló.

—Si hubieras pedido sake, yo no habría tenido ningún problema —exclamo ya, sin el dejo azorado en su voz. De hecho, se le escuchaba irritado—. En un día así —suspiro lastimeramente al contemplar su té—, nunca esta de más un poco de sake.

Ichigo lo ignoró por completo.

—Ya bastante has bebido —reprochó—, entre tú y Rangiku san ya casi se han acabado la reserva de la bodega —Ichigo observo la sátira mirada del rubio— ¡no es un cumplido! —chilló frustrado.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —expresó aburrido al mirar el palillo flotante de su té—. Actúan como un par de mozuelos —se relajo y no tuvo más opción que beber—. ¿Piensas que sino los hubiese interrumpido, ella te habría invitado a su aposento? —esbozo una media sonrisa y espero su reacción.

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron rojas, mantuvo su orgullo y evitó hacer una escena pública. Ladeo su cara y encontró interesante el mirar hacia afuera a la poca perceptible lluvia que se veía.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas permanecer en mi propiedad? —fue su manera agresiva de responder a su insinuación, escucho al blondo exhalar.

—Hasta el momento que el Kōtei (15) me llame —se comió de un solo bocado una vara de dango.

En otras palabras, para Ichigo eso significaba que Shinji podría quedarse en la dai teitaku durante un tiempo indefinido. El joven apretó con fuerza la taza, buscando una manera de calmarse.

—A partir de mañana, tus aposentos serán cambiados —le informó firmemente su intención—. Dormirás junto a la recámara de Chad —musitó seco.

Hirako alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Temes que un día en mi ebriedad intente escabullirme a la habitación de tu esposas? —clamo burlesco, esperando ver una reacción mucho más impetuosa en el joven—. ¡Cielos! —renegó llano—. ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez, que eres excesivamente celoso? —hablo con un tono de voz que irritó por completo a Ichigo.

—Decide —lo enfrentó visualmente y con una mirada completamente asesina que sus siguientes palabras, para nada serían una broma—, ¿es junto a Chad o en el criadero? —afonía—. ¿Qué? —hablo fuera de sus casillas la sentirse observado tan inquisitivamente desde hacía varios minutos.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en que me vaya? —Hirako dio inició a una sería conversación que deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

—Simplemente —aclaro su garganta al toser incómodamente—, me parece extraño que el Kōtei no requiera de la presencia de uno de sus guardias personales —dijo de forma casi a penas audible—. Llevas mucho tiempo en Karakura —se mostró recio al hablarle.

Shinji paseo su pulgar izquierdo por sobre el borde de su taza. Se formo un ambiente serio e incómodo entre los hombres.

—Ichigo, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué surgieron los vizards? —pronunció con una seriedad inusitada que hasta ese momento desconocida el joven—. ¿Y por qué el Kōtei se recluyó en su castillo? —silencio, de manera cansina Shinji le dio una mirada nostálgica se enmarcó en su rostro.

—Lo siento —se disculpo—, hasta hace unos meses atrás no sabía de la existencia de los vizards —se sintió avergonzado de reconocer que la vida de la ciudad estado le era indiferente —aquí en el pueblo a la gente no le importa mucho lo que pase en la capital.

—Te diré algo que muy pocos saben —cada vez modulaba el tono de su voz, hasta que la hizo un suave susurro casi imperceptible—. Los vizards, no son los soldados personales del Kōtei… no están para ver u observar lo que sucede en el Teikoku (16)… son el kokoro (17) del Kōtei —reveló.

—¿Kokoro? —musitó contrariado ante tal inadmisible afirmación ante él, rascó su cabeza con desesperación—. Lo que he escuchado sobre la abdicación, es que era demasiado joven como para llevar al Teikoku por el sendero correcto. Fue por, eso que la Chōtei (18) le rogó al dimitido General Yamamoto tomar el poder en sus manos, nombrándolo Shōgun.

—¡La Chōtei! —externó lleno de amargura—. ¡Un hombre elegido por los dioses para gobernar nunca podrá ser un incompetente, por más joven que este fuese! —replico decidido—.¡La Chōtei solo estaba protegiendo su estatus, lo que sucedió hace quince años fue por!…

Contemplaron el cielo que de pronto se lleno de continuos relámpagos —uno detrás el otro—, así como el incesante sonido que estos traían consigo. Para sorpresa de los hablantes en ese santiamén, un rostro muy conocido por Ichigo hizo una inusitada entrada. Urahara Kisuke, se dejaba ver en la Chôju gura luego de un largo tiempo. Su sola figura impresionó al resto de los presentes, todos le miraban inciertos y porque negarlo, curiosos. Daba la impresión que siempre traía algo macabro entre manos. El recién llegado miro hacia un taburete en la esquina, a él mismo le sorprendió la presencia de su joven pupilo. Resignado, camino hacia ellos. Ocupo un asiento junto a su estudiante. El Kurosaki se mantuvo expectante, esperando que Hirako revelase el secreto, más por el silencio reinante supo que había perdido su oportunidad.

—¿Gusta un poco de té, Urahara dono? —llegó junto a ellos el dueño del establecimiento.

—No estaría mal —acepto la oferta—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —frunció el ceño, al notar la extraña seriedad de Hirako.

—Creo que es algo que al Maestro de la Zanpakutō, le parecerá interesante saber —Hirako respiro hondamente y aguardo hasta que le fuese traído el té a Kisuke para continuar.

—¿Maestro de la Zanpakutō? —exclamo con escepticismo al mirar hacia su antiguo maestro.

Urahara esbozo una media sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, ante el vago recuerdo de otros días.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —murmuro en voz baja, Ichigo le miro extrañado—. Hay ocasiones en que pienso que incluso fue en otra vida —le entregaron su té—, ahora soy un simple shujin (19) —exhalo cansinamente.

—En el Teikoku —hablo Shinji, captando de inmediato la atención del más joven presente—, solo a tres personas se les ha llamado por ese título honorífico —respiro hondamente antes de continuar—, a Urahara Kisuke —lo miraba fijamente, como intentando descifrar el motivo de su presencia—, al General Kuchiki Ginrei —miro a Ichigo— y a tu padre —las pupilas del Kurosaki se dilataron con extrema velocidad—. Se dice que solo ellos han alcanzado el Bankai, la perfección absoluta de la Zanpakutō.

—¿Mi padre? —se atraganto con sus propias palabras —¿Bankai?.

—¿Te sorprendes? —la mirada de Kisuke se torno sombría, algo que solo Shinji pudo percibir—. No te dije antes que tu dominio con Zangetsu estaba a un nivel más allá de lo ordinario —bebió de su té—. Eres el hijo del primero y el más fuerte de la Maestro de la Zanpakutō.

Mutismo.

Desde el día que lo había conocido, la sola presencia de Urahara Kisuke le producía un escozor en su piel que no había sido capaz de comprender. Pero, al parecer solo era a él, Ichigo se mostraba tan impasible junto a él, que se preguntó a sí mismo sino serían figuraciones suyas.

—¿Qué es eso que llaman Bankai? —repitió mientras hablaba con un hilo de voz, que sonó divertido para los dos rubios presentes.

—La liberación completa del Tamashī no keiyaku (20) —respondió con monotonía Urahara.

—¿Qué demonios? —se turbo rápidamente Ichigo—, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen —espeto con hastío, era demasiado pedirle a ellos que fuesen más concisos y menos vagos al platicar—. ¡Hablan del kokoro, del Maestro de la Zanpakutō, del Tamashī no keiyaku y del Bankai, como si cualquiera supiera de lo que hablan! —los miro ya fuera de sí—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto y el Kōtei también?.

Silencio.

—¿Crees que hablar del kokoro —le dio una mirada dura Hirako, tanto que él joven se avergonzó por haber reaccionado tan impetuosamente— es absurdo?. Esa sola palabra es la esencia de todo. Sino tuviésemos corazón, seríamos meros animales, Ichigo —soltó—. Lo que nos define como hombres, es que tenemos un corazón aquí —toco su pecho y lo señalo con orgullo—. Tienes una Zanpakutō, y ella hizo el Tamashī no keiyaku contigo.

Afonía.

—Creí… que el Clan Shiba era quien elegía a quienes forjar una Zanpakutō y a quienes no —indico con intranquilidad el Kurosaki.

El barullo en la otra mesa, los hizo desviar su atención hacia estos hombres.

—¿No fuiste acaso a una montaña con Kaien dono? —indago Urahara.

—_Falta mucho —dijo sin aliento, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente—. Ya estoy cansado Kaien san._

_El hombre mayor volteo hacia el infante, quien para ese momento ya descansaba en el suelo. Esbozo una suave sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el niño y le entregaba un poco de agua._

—_¿Ves aquella montaña de ahí? —señalo hacia el frente, la mirada decepcionada del niño le hizo reír en sobremanera—. Nos dirigimos hacia allá._

_Ichigo dejo caer sus manos pesadamente a su costado, impactado ante la enorme distancia que aún le separaba de su destino. Kaien, revolvió de manera cariñosa la cabellera del pequeño, al tiempo que le cerraba la boca —aún abierta por la impresión previa._

—_¡Tardaremos días en llegar! —se horrorizo de ver cuanto aún les faltaba, y de su carencia de provisiones._

—_Debemos llegar hoy —se levanto—. Andando, Ichigo._

_Para el atardecer, Kaien cargaba a Ichigo en su espalda el cual dormitaba tranquilo y sumamente cansado por el largo viaje. Primero el Shiba lo había llevado con un amigo —al parecer— de su cuidador y actual maestro. Un tipo rubio, con un haori blanco —Kisuke—. Y justo después, le ordenó a su sirviente que los dejase en un desolado paraje por el cual caminaban con solo agua._

—_¿Ya llegamos? —rasco somnoliento sus ojos._

—_Aquí es —bajo al niño—. Hoy dormiremos en esta cabaña y mañana nos debemos levantar muy temprano._

—_¿Para qué? —bostezó con pereza—. Tengo hambre, Kaien san —lo miro._

—_Espera aquí —dijo al salir._

_Media hora después, regresó con un par aves._ _Al día siguiente, muy temprano Kaien despertó a Ichigo. El sol aún no se mostraba por completo. El cielo a penas se teñía suavemente con los primeros rayos mañaneros. Después de un desayuno muy ligero, caminaron varios metros más, adentrándose en la misteriosa montaña. Finalmente, luego de poco más de dos horas de marcha, llegaron al pie de la colina. El niño miro hacia el frente y luego hacia el Shiba._

—_Extrae un trozo de piedra —se sentó junto a la sombra de un gran árbol._

—_¿Para qué? —musito con fastidio el niño—. Si solo quieres una piedra, puedo tomar una que este en el suelo. _

_Kaien se levantó y fue hacia él, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura; tomo una roca junto a Ichigo y la partió en trozos tan fácilmente que pareció arcilla entre sus manos. _

—_Esta piedra es débil, aquella —señalo la gran montaña— es tan resistente como la tierra, tan delicada como el agua, tan poderosa como el fuego y tan liviana como el viento._

—_¡Una piedra no puede ser todo eso! —explotó el niño de nueve años._

_Kaien ignoro su rabieta y con firmeza le señalo que debía ir hacia la montaña y extraer un trozo de piedra de esta. De otra manera, no habría comida._

—¿Memorando? —le llamo Hirako.

—Pensaba… —dudo— Que Kaien san, me había llevado a ese lugar como parte de mi entrenamiento —miro con interés sus manos—. Recuerdo que ese día hizo mucho sol y que me hice un profundo corte en mis manos. Tuvo que vendármelas…

—¿Ambas? —Urahara interrumpió y oculto su mirada tras su sombrero—. Dirías tu mano derecha —intentó corregirlo.

Hirako miro a Ichigo, y luego a Kisuke.

—No, de hecho —coloco una de sus manos bajo su mentón—. Fueron dos piedras las que extraje de la montaña ese día. ¡Kaien san debió haberme dicho cuan filosas eran! —reclamo a la nada y luego los rubios lo contemplaban con una fascinación tal, que no tardaron en incomodarlo por completo. Tanto que tuvo que averiguar a que venía tanta sorpresa por un par de inútiles piedras filosas—. ¿Qué es lo maravilloso de eso? —rugió con el ceño fruncido.

—No era una piedra cualquiera lo que tomaste ese día, Ichigo —tomo una vara de dango de las de su pupilo—. Eso era el Tamahagane (21), el tamashī (22) de tu Zanpakutō —lo observo seriamente—. Los Shiba no eligen en realidad a quienes les forjaran una Zanpakutō, la montaña misma lo hace. Muchos antes que tú han ido al Soukyoku (23) y han fracasado.

Silencio.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —gritó no creyendo posible que los blondos le estuviesen contando semejante cuento, seguramente inventado por Kaien.

—El Soukyoku, solo suele entregar el suficiente metal para forjar una sola Zanpakutō a unos cuantos privilegiados —susurro Hirako al colocar su propia arma en la mesa, con total delicadeza—. De hecho, recuerdo que cuando fui ese día, el padre de Kaien dono me ato la mano izquierda.

—¿Tienes una Zanpakutō! —hablo Ichigo, no dándole importancia a su otro comentario, solo fijo su vista en aquella majestuosa espada.

—_Mis más sinceras disculpas, Shiba dono —hablo con sumo respeto._ _La mujer crispo su lengua en una mueca clara de disgusto._

—_No uses el sufijo "dono" para hablarme —ordenó—. Es un título que solo le corresponde a mi hermano —hablo en tiempo presente y no en pasado—. He traído a Ichigo, tal como se lo prometí a Kaien —miro al joven en la distancia, muy preocupada por él._

—_Ha crecido mucho —dijo en verdad impresionado, en seis años había cambiado demasiado._

—_Es un buen niño —exhalo con pesimismo—. Conviértelo en un buen hombre —dictaminó—. Uno de quien mi hermano pueda sentirse orgulloso, Urahara Kisuke._

—_Por supuesto, Kūkaku san._

—Esta Zanpakutō, fue hecha por el padre de Shiba Kaien —dijo Hirako orgulloso del tesoro que le pertenecía.

_Cuando Ichigo blandió la Zanpakutō frente a sus ojos, Kisuke enmudeció de inmediato; sus pupilas de dilataron con espanto. No supo definir bien, si fue por temor o por la exagerada proporción del arma._

—_Kaien, dijo que esa Zanpakutō poseía un espíritu inmaduro e irascible —señalo al frente— Zangetsu._

—_Hace bonitas demostraciones —dijo refiriéndose a la exhibición que Ichigo realizaba, poco después abrió su abanico—. Pero, no será capaz de usarla en un combate real —musito más tranquilo. _

—_Un __Katanakaji__ (24), nunca forjaría mal una Zanpakutō —recargó el peso de su cabeza en su único brazo—. Kaien debió tener sus motivos para hacer esa espada —exhalo—. Me comentó había sido la Zanpakutō más difícil a la que tuvo que darle forma. El metal no se dejaba moldear apropiadamente —sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia—, pero al final pudo hacerla._

_Urahara volvió a mirar hacia el frente, no muy convencido de las palabras de la actual líder del Clan Shiba._

—_Comenzaré ahora mismo a entrenarlo —ajusto su sombrero—, puede permanecer aquí Kūkaku san, el frío invernal podría enfermarla._

—_¡En pleno invierno y con una tormenta que se avecina —musitó sarcásticamente—, vas a entrenarlo!._

—_Lo se —desenvaino su propia arma—. Un buen Maestro de la Zanpakutō, no necesita que la primavera llegue._

Kisuke exhalo profundamente. Ese fue el día que Shiba Kūkaku llevó a un joven Ichigo ante él para dar inicio a su entrenamiento a petición del finado Kaien. Esa fría tarde, Urahara aprendió cuan hábil y peligroso era el joven. Justo una semana después, descubrió que era el vástago del General Kurosaki Isshin. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de mostrarle verdaderamente a él, lo que era el espíritu del guerrero. Lo había arrojado al helado río obligándolo a que luchase por su vida.

—Lo que diferencia a una Zanpakutō de una katana es el Tamashī no keiyaku —explico Kisuke, retornando a la conversación; ya se había entretenido bastante en el pasado—. Todos aquellos con una Zanpakutō debieron ir al Soukyoku por un trozo de Tamahagane y de la misma manera —mostró su mano derecha a los presentes—, sufrimos una herida profunda en el proceso. La montaña nos entrega un obsequio y nosotros le pagamos con sangre.

A Hirako le pareció correcto mostrar su herida, colocó su mano derecha por sobre la mesa. Ichigo los miro desconcertadamente, para luego entretenerse en sus propias manos.

—La sangre se deja secar por un año en el Tamahagane, antes de que se comience a forjar la Zanpakutō —comentó el único secreto conocido para la elaboración de estas hermosas armas Shinji.

—¿Por qué no simplemente robar el Tamahagane y ya? —comentó sin comprender del todo aún, porque Hirako y Urahara le daban tanta importancia una simple piedra que cualquiera podría obtener.

—El detalle no está en la piedra, sino en el Tamahagane que constituye la Zanpakutō. ¿De qué te sirve la fina seda, sino eres capaz de elaborar un bello kimono? —dijo sabiamente Kisuke—. Un alma sin cuerpo, no sirve para nada; la técnica lo es todo… los Shiba son los mediadores entre los espíritus y tú.

Silencio.

—¿Entonces sabes como se forja una Zanpakutō? —expresó curioso y al mismo tiempo con algo de fastidio el joven.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exhaló Urahara y pidió otra ronda de té—. Ese es un secreto milenario del Clan Shiba, son sumamente recelosos con cualquiera. Claro —recordó a cierta persona—, a excepción de Tōshirō kun.

—Pero al final —irrumpió Shinji— él —Hitsugaya— estará obligado a servirle de por vida al Clan Shiba. Debe de haber jurado con su vida el mantener el secreto.

—Muy cierto —acotó Urahara—. Tōshirō kun, es ahora un hijo adoptivo para Kūkaku san.

—Muy bien… muy bien —repitió fuera de sus casillas—Volvamos al punto, ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre en toda su parafraseada de antes?.

Mutismo.

—El Tamashī no keiyaku —prosiguió Shinji, y a Ichigo le pareció más que obvio que ignoraban su pregunta—, significa que tú y tu Zanpakutō comparten una misma vida.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Ichigo estaba más que seguro que el par de rubios se estaban divirtiendo a posta suya, y todo por no haberlos dejado beber sake. Nunca le terminaban de explicar un solo punto en cuestión, y el único que meramente parecía importarle lo obviaban.

—Suponiendo que les crea en esa tontería —sobo su sien—. ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! —siseó—. ¡Es el arduo entrenamiento lo que logra un completo domino de la Zanpakutō!.

—Una Zanpakutō que no es usada por su verdadero portador, es ineficaz —acabo Shinji con su dango.

—¡Miren, está por darme un fuerte dolor de cabeza! —tronó sus dedos—. Solo quiero que me hablen de mi padre.

—Esa es la única razón por la que venciste al General Kuchiki.

Hablo Kisuke, y de inmediato Ichigo le dio una mirada asesina que solo reservaba para él. El comentario lo ofendió por completo, el hecho de que dudase que su propia superioridad en el combate le hubiese dado la victoria.

—¡Le vencí porque soy más fuerte que él! —musitó sin tapujo alguno.

Urahara esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Puede que hayas peleado contra Kaien dono y conmigo —exhalo ante la fragilidad de la visión de su pupilo—. Pero aún así, no posees ni la experiencia ni los conocimientos suficientes de un combatiente experimentado, como el General —silencio—. Por eso esa Zanpakutō se quebró tan fácil ante ti.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y adopto una postura tan amenazante que impacto a Shinji, ante el cambio tan drástico que el joven sufría. Sabía bien que sino intervenía se avecinaba una peligrosa pelea entre ambos y desafortunadamente dudaba que el pupilo pudiese vencer a su maestro, si este usaba su verdadera fuerza.

—Basta ambos —replico serio, sin embargo sabía que Kisuke tenía la razón sobre la victoria del joven—. Ya nos hemos entretenido hablado mucho sobre algo que Ichigo tal vez jamás llegué a comprender por completo —miro al blondo frente a él, buscando su aprobación—, te diré todo lo que se sobre la abdicación del Kōtei y la relación con la Chōtei —silencio—. Estoy seguro que el Maestro de la Zanpakutō también te dirá lo que deseas saber —suspiro—. Solo no olvides —advirtió—, es necesario que conozcas los verdaderos secretos de una Zanpakutō, para que un día puedas superar a tu padre.

Poco antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar, un hombre empapado ingresó tambaleante a la Chôju gura. Este sujeto sangraba en demasía, de inmediato el dueño se acerco a prestarle ayuda; en contra parte, el resto de la clientela les miraba.

—¡Ren san! —comentaba nervioso el dueño —, ¿qué te ha sucedido? —ayudaba a controlar la hemorragia con un paño, en lo que su esposa llegaba con trapos limpios.

—¡El río se ha desbordado! —en el acto los presentes se levantaron y fueron lo más cerca posible de él —. Intente… intente —su voz comenzaba a quebrársele del llanto — salvar al terco de Sada —oculto su rostro entre sus manos, escondiendo la frustración que sentía —. ¡Estuve a tan solo centímetros de él! —se sentía impotente, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Hay más gente en el río? —Ichigo toco el hombro del hombre en una muestra fraterna de apoyo.

—¿Inoue dono? —le miro sorprendido y luego reacciono—. Están… —balbuceó— algunos hombres ayudando en los márgenes del río.

—No podemos luchar contra el río —acotó con firmeza Ichigo, seguro que sería imposible detener la afluencia del agua—, debemos sacar a todas la personas que estén en peligro. ¿El puente? —miro expectante de sus respuesta, sin embargo al no haber contestación Ichigo le dio la espalda a los presentes y camino hacia la puerta, la gente comprendió de inmediato que iba hacia la corriente—. Urahara san, Shinji —externó seriamente—, por favor ayuden a Ren san.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Shinji y Urahara llegaron a prestar su ayuda —había transcurrido casi una hora, desde la partida de Ichigo—, no pudieron observar al joven en el tumulto de la noche. La lluvia continuaba cayendo con suma insistencia y los gritos entre los presentes no se hacían esperar.

—¡Rápido, vayan río arriba por la orilla y ayuden a Inoue dono! —Ichigo—. ¡Arrojen una cuerda! —gritaba un sujeto próximo a los blondos.

Presuroso, Kisuke camino rápidamente hasta ese sujeto y lo tomo de su hombro para que le prestase atención un momento. El sujeto de amplio bigote volteó de inmediato.

—¿Dónde esta? —inquirió con pánico Urahara.

—¡Por allá! —señalo hacia el río, Shinji también volteó hacia la dirección que el desconocido indicaba—. Inoue dono saltó al agua para intentar salvar al pequeño Takashi —limpió su rostro del agua que caía—. Pero no pudo llegar a tiempo… —su voz que le quebró y oculto el dolor de su pérdida tras sus grandes manos—. ¡Mi niño! —sollozaba con impotencia.

Kisuke se sintió sumamente incómodo, al presionar a ese pobre hombre que acababa de ver morir a su hijo. Sin palabras de por medio, apretó su hombro como una muestra de solidaridad ante su pérdida. Shinji corrió hacia el río, mirando con pavor en busca del joven; desafortunadamente no había rastro alguno del Kurosaki. Y por desgracia, la inclemencia del tiempo no permitía el uso de antorchas para ir en su búsqueda.

—¡Ahí! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

De inmediato Hirako desvió su atención hacia el punto señalado, lo único que él pudo ver fueron troncos, maleza y más cosas arrastradas por la fuerte corriente. Si Ichigo continuaba con vida —y esperaba realmente que así fuera—, debía de estar atrapado entre los restos flotantes luchando por su vida. La nula visibilidad no les ayudaría a encontrarlo y el tiempo apremiaba.

—¡Cuidado! —vocifero otra voz desconocida.

Un enorme árbol era arrastrado, desde sus hojas hasta su raíz; avanzaba visible entre los escombros. Si el joven no se había ahogado —aún—, y ese tronco le golpeaba no tendría salvación alguna.

—¡Inoue dono! —clamo un individuo más.

De entre los escombros pudo ver a Ichigo aferrado a unas raíces en la orilla; desafortunadamente al otro margen del río. Por desgracia no había puente por el cual cruzar, este se perdió horas antes.

—¡Maldición! —maldijo contra sí mismo Hirako, nadie podría llegar antes que el tronco le golpease.

Tal como se temía, si no se soltaba, el árbol le golpearía directamente. No obstante, si perdía la seguridad de las raíces quedaría a merced del río. En un instante abrasador para los presentes, contemplaron con horror como el joven fue golpeado.

—¡Ichigo! —Kisuke gritó y llegó junto a Shinji, tal como este palideció en un instante.

Alguien más se arrojo al río —con una larga cuerda sujeta en su cintura—, con la única intención de salvar a su amigo. Antes que el lazo se acabase, el par de rubios sujetaron —Hirako y Urahara—, el último metro. De inmediato fueron auxiliados por varios más presentes, de otra forma la abrasadora fuerza del agua, los habría arrastrado a ellos también. El tiempo parecía eterno para aquellos que aguardaban las noticias del los hombres en el río. No transcurrieron más de unos cuantos minutos, cuando vieron dos cuerpos mostrarse.

—¡Tiren con fuerza! —ordenó Kisuke.

Con bastante dificultad, los hombres en la orilla —ocho en total— lograron llevarlos al margen. Otros tantos más, los llevaron tierra adentro. Uno de ellos se quejaba y respiraba con dificultad, el otro parecía no dar señales de vida.

—¡Sado san! —Urahara se tranquilizó—. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

—¿Cómo está Ichigo? —el moreno gateo hacia su amigo, ignorando la pregunta antes hecha. Para él, su bienestar pasaba a segundo punto—. ¿Ichigo? —repitió, mientras lo sujetaba de sus hombros con la intención de hacerlo despertar—. ¿Ichigo? —vocifero desesperado.

Para fortuna de todos, él joven reacciono al llamado. Abrió sus ojos y casi se ahoga —con el agua en sus pulmones—, de no haber sido por la pronta intervención de Kisuke al ladearlo y permitirle expulsar el resto del agua contenida en sus pulmones. Podría haberse salvado de morir sofocado, aún quedaba el ver como se encontraba físicamente luego de haber recibido el impacto de árbol.

—¿Dónde está Ishida? —exigió Kisuke.

—Ishida dono auxilia a los heridos, Urahara tono. Esta en la casa de Asano san —respondió uno de los que ayudaron a sacar a los jóvenes del río.

—¡Hay que llevarlo de inmediato! —demandó Shinji.

Entre cuatro corpulentos hombres, cargaron a Ichigo. Sado era auxiliado por Kisuke. Shinji les dejo caminar varios metros delante de él, apretó sus puños con impotencia. Admiraba la valentía, el coraje, la preocupación y lealtad que cada hombre reunido ese día había tenido por Ichigo. Se sintió como un verdadero extraño ahí. No pudo hacer nada —más que observar—. ¿De que servía un Kōtei, que no podía hacer nada por su pueblo?. Mientras tanto, Kisuke miraba al rubio detrás de él, con una mezcla de desconcierto y soledad.

_Se quedo mudo de la impresión, tanto que colocó su sake una vez más en el suelo; para luego contemplar al joven risueño frente a él._

—_Mi señor —pronunció con sumo respeto—. Me parece que no comprendí del todo sus palabras —llevó su frente al suelo y espero._

_El hombre a quien se le brindaba ese respeto se exasperó rápidamente. _

—_¡Quiero entrar y servir como un shinigami en el Seireitei! —repitió sus deseos una vez más._

_El General se irguió y miro seriamente al hombre frente a él._

—_Ser un oficial y servir en el ejército no es un juego, mi Señor —frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Su vida estará en constante peligro. No es seguro que deje la protección del Castillo._

_Shinji se levantó y camino en círculos por la habitación, mientras tanto, Isshin le observaba cauto a la espera de sus futuras acciones. Finalmente, harto de andar sin rumbo fijo, se sentó frente al General presente. _

—_¿No lo entiendes? —dijo con pesimismo—. No quiero crecer tras estas cuatro paredes —alzó sus manos y señalo el amplio espacio. _

—_Dentro de estas cuatro paredes, se puede hacer mucho por el Teikoku._

—_Solo allá fuera, puedo saber lo que mi gente necesita —silencio—. Isshin san…_

Veintidós años de esa conversación, y nada había podido cambiar. Su poder para gobernar le fue retirado al no avalar la traición del General Kurosaki al Teikoku, la Chōtei, le restringió su autoridad. Y con ello llegó una época difícil para la casa real. Sus vizards, eran fantasmas invisibles —metafóricamente—; solo observaban.

A escasos diez minutos de haber rescatado a Ichigo, los hombres lo llevaron hacia la propiedad de Keigo, para que el Quincy procediese a tratar sus severas laceraciones. Desafortunadamente, Ishida tenía un excedente de trabajo, varios heridos aguardaban por su auxilio. Por lo visto, la sorpresa de la crecida del río tomo desprevenidos a varias gentes.

—¿Ishida? —sado se alejo tambaleante de Kisuke—. Hay demasiada gente —hablo con pesimismo en el patio principal de la casa de Asano—. Ichigo… —se hizo a un lado y permitió que el Quincy mirase al joven herido.

Uryū se dio un momento, para averiguar la magnitud de las lesiones del Kurosaki.

—Colóquenlo ahí —señalo un catre improvisado y se acerco cauto, debido a las quejas del magullado.

—Recobró la conciencia, pero cuando veníamos hacia acá la volvió a perder —informo Sado que se acercó hacia ellos.

Ishida palmeó el cuerpo de Ichigo en busca de alguna herida de gravedad, suspiro con alivio cuando constató que no había nada de que preocuparse.

—No necesita de mí —informó a los presentes, quienes no tuvieron más opción que impactarse—. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —miro en general en busca de una respuesta.

—¿No esta acaso herido? —Hirako pregunto con rudeza.

—Admito que tiene algunos huesos rotos —se levantó y ajusto sus anteojos—. Pero, nada que ponga en peligro su vida —silencio—. Su esposa podrá atenderlo. Además… —esbozo una media sonrisa de tranquilidad— yamumi yori miru me (25).

Antes de que alguna queja más, Mizuiro llegó al lado de Ishida, venía con un joven que sangraba en demasía. A diferencia de Ichigo, este individuo se notaba físicamente en mayor gravedad. El Quincy fue en su pronto auxilio, dejando al Kurosaki en su camastro. Kisuke miro el actuar de Uryū, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente al recién llegado. Luego desvió su atención hacia su pupilo y luego retornó hacia el caos en el sitio. Efectivamente, dentro de los presentes su estudiante era quien mejor pinta tenía luego —a pesar de haber sido golpeado por el árbol—. Y si aseguraba que su vida no estaba en peligro, debía creerle.

—Andando —ordenó Kisuke —los hombres tomaron a Ichigo nuevamente, a pesar de sus quejidos. Solo había un sitio al cual dirigirse. Sado aún cojeaba, pero se negó a recibir la ayuda de Urahara; uso el resto de su orgullo. Marcharía hacia la dai teitaku por sí mismo—. ¿Vendrá? —le dijo a Hirako.

—Me quedaré a ayudar —respondió.

—Por supuesto —ajusto su sombrero Urahara.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En la madrugada, gritos por toda la dai teitaku no se hicieron esperar. Sobresaltada despertó y asustada ante el caos, se sentó en su futon con un terrible miedo que la hizo sudar esa fría noche ante un triste recuerdo. De golpe las sjoji de su habitación se abrieron de par en par. Rukia se cubrió con sus cobijas, pero al ver quien era se relajo un poco.

—Sora san… —musito estremecida— ¿pasa algo?.

Silencio.

—Lo siento, Rukia san —se dispenso en el marco de la entrada—. Necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora —exigió.

Con una inquietud evidente, ella se levantó y se coloco el haori azul que estaba sobre su futon. Sora aguardaba con nerviosismo, y una vez que ella término le pidió con un suave gesto que lo siguiese. Con una diminuta lámpara iluminaba el camino de ambos.

—¿Sora san? —las palabras a penas salieron de sus labios.

—Démonos prisa —apremió.

Poco a poco, Rukia fue comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigían. Al ala este de la dai teitaku, específicamente a los aposentos de sus esposo. Sintió como su corazón latía con mayor rapidez. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente. Momo y Orihime lloraban angustiadas, sus rojas mejillas las delataban por completo; pese a mantenerse en completo silencio. Miro a Sado sentado en el suelo cubierto de tierra y con algunas heridas, siendo auxiliado por Rangiku —a quien vio más seria que nunca—. El único que no estaba presente en esa extraña reunión, era Ichigo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, ante el temor que algo terrible le hubiese sucedido. Cuando iba a indagar en busca de una respuesta, la sjoji se abrió para dejar salir al Maestro de la Zanpakutō. Se miraron frente a frente, por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Un silencio incomodo surgió de inmediato y todos les miraron. De un momento a otro, de manera inusitada e imprevista, Rukia golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de Kisuke.

—¿Cómo te atreves —dijo dolida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y temblorosa llevo sus manos a su pecho—, a estar aquí? —externo con una amargura evidente en sus palabras.

—¡Espera, Rukia chan! —Momo se vio obligada a intervenir creyendo que ella lo culpaba del estado de Ichigo—. Urahara san…

—La okunsa no me ha golpeado por Ichigo, Momo chan —bajo su mirada avergonzado e inclino su cuerpo—. Mis mas sinceras disculpas —dijo manso—, está será la última ocasión en que ponga un pie en esta casa.

—¡Vete! —ordenó Rukia.

—Lo siento… —fue lo último dicho por Kisuke, luego de eso se formo un penoso silencio.

Sora exhalo.

—Ichigo te necesita —fue lo último que Kisuke dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Inoue y ella entraron a la habitación del joven, Rukia mordió su labio inferior intentando no llorar por haberlo visto y en su defecto haber recordado ese doloroso pasado. Sora mimo con ternura la cabellera de ella, sabía bien a que venía esa reacción suya y no sería él quien la revelaría a los que aguardaban en el pasillo. La habitación estaba bastante iluminada —varias lámparas ayudaban a tener una mejor impresión de lo sucedido—. En cuanto miro a Ichigo, se acercó presurosa a él. Sus manos le temblaban, así como su labio inferior y de pronto de la nada sintió un terrible deseo de llorar. No sabía bien si a consecuencia del lastimero estado de su esposo, o la desagradable presencia del Maestro de la Zanpakutō.

—¡Ichigo! —recuperó la compostura y consternada se acerco hacia el futon donde reposaba, estaba todo mojado y sucio.

—Ishida dijo que tu podrías ayudar a Ichigo —hablo una voz a su espalda.

Rukia tuvo un breve lapso de sorpresa, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz. De hecho, llegó a pensar que el atezado era mudo.

—¿Por qué diría algo así —exclamo ella recelosa y preocupada de tal petición—, Sado san?

El moreno ingresaba a la habitación, camino hacia ella y se paró justo a su lado.

—Hay mucha gente herida, por eso Ishida no puede ayudar por el momento a Ichigo —explicó pacientemente.

—¿Pero, qué sucedió? —miraba inquieta al moreno y luego a Sora—. ¿Por qué él —observo a Ichigo con un dejo de ternura y preocupación—, está así de herido?.

Sora suspiro tranquilamente, no había duda alguna en el aire, la ansiedad que Rukia mostraba en ese frágil instante era verídica; no había un solo dejo de mentira en su voz. Se acerco lo suficiente a ella, se hinco y sujeto con fuerza el hombro de ella.

—Ha habido una inundación y mucha gente salió herida —no considero necesario explicarle los lamentables fallecimientos—, Ichigo salió herido por ayudar a la gente que estaba en apuro.

—¿Es que acaso el estúpido saltó al rió? —expresó en una voz clara de molestia y cinismo, claro en un suave susurro.

Sado afirmo silenciosamente. Rukia se alejo de Sora indignada —por alguna extraña razón para los hombres—, caminaba enardecida hacia la sjoji y ahí se detuvo; respiraba rápidamente y la ira no desaparecía. Desde esa distancia el moreno percibió que su enfado se debía a su evidente preocupación, siendo un hombre prudente se mantuvo callado.

—¿Rukia chan —hablo al cabo de varios minutos transcurridos inciertos—, ayudaras a Ichigo? —musito tranquilo Sora.

Silencio.

—¡Lo haré! —expresó con voz trémula, suspirando de pesar.

—¿Dime lo que necesites? —Sado tambaleante y mucho más tranquilo camino hacia ella, hubo un momento en que creyó que realmente saldría y dejaría a su amigo a su suerte.

—Volveré en un momento —hablo ella y al instante salió de la habitación.

Sado se relajo y Sora coloco su mano en su espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarlo. Luego ambos, miraron a Ichigo que se quejo entre sueños.

—Necesitas relajarte —le sugirió el mayor de los Inoue—, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte —le sonrió.

—Ichigo…

Sora le negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Rukia chan hará un buen trabajo —se mostraba tranquilo—, por eso ahora tu necesitas preocuparte por tus propias heridas.

—¿Inoue san —lo miro de reojo—, por qué ella agravio a Urahara san?.

—No me compete a mí el decirlo —rasco sus ojos de manera cansina—, es ella quien debe hacerlo.

Rukia volvió y Sora no volvió a decir nada más concerniente a ese tema.

—¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con él? —solicitó en cuanto ingreso, su voz aún se percibía temblorosa; ellos accedieron y la dejaron con él—. Idiota… —caminaba hacia el futon— mírate nada más…

Ocupo el único zabuton (26), exhalo hondamente y comenzó a temblar. Las heridas de Ichigo no debían ser mortales, de otra forma Ishida lo habría atendió ahí mismo, aún así, se sentía completamente inútil en esa situación.

—_Debes palpar el cuerpo para poder percibir el tipo y gravedad de las heridas —explicaba._

_Rukia desistió al final, su pequeño paciente —un conejo herido— no le brindaba mucha ayuda en su auscultación. Especialmente porque no dejaba de moverse entre sus manos._

—_¡Es inútil! —liberó al conejo. Sin embargo, el animal no dio más de algunos saltos antes de recostarse en la hierba—. No comprendo, que es lo que debería sentir y que tanta fuerza emplear, para no lastimar más —expresó irritada._

_Uryū se acercó hacia el animal, se agacho y le pidió a Rukia que se uniese en su búsqueda._

—_Lo principal, es palpar cuidadosamente alrededor de donde creernos que esta la herida —exponía una vez más al mostrarle la manera más gentil de hacerlo—. Primero muy suavemente —sujeto al conejo con delicadeza y ella se sorprendió que el animal no intentaba escabullirse, como lo hacía con ella— y luego acercarnos cuidadosamente hacia la contusión —la miro brevemente—, debemos observar las reacciones en nuestro paciente._

—_¡Es un conejo! —replico ella._

_Ishida le sonrió._

—_Supongamos que es un pequeño niño quejumbroso —volvió su atención al conejo—. Por un momento debemos de presionar con la suficiente fuerza para percibir el daño, pero —advirtió— al mismo tiempo debemos cuidar de no volvernos responsables de ocasionar otra._

—_Es muy complicado, Uryū kun._

—_Nadie dijo que ser un Quincy fuera fácil._

—_Yo soy un Quincy —acotó ella y luego guardo silencio._

—_Rukia chan… inténtalo —le pidió— y dime ahora que sientes —ella se acerco y toco la pata herida—. Cierra los ojos, así te será más sencillo percibir sin tantas distracciones._

_Indecisa en un primer momento, dudo en obedecerlo. No obstante, al final hizo lo que él el pidió. Se relajo y palpo con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en sus pequeños labios y se reprendía por no haberlo sentido antes._

—No deberías dudar.

Sorprendida, Rukia saltó y miro a la dueña de esa voz. Rangiku estaba parada en la entrada de la recámara de Ichigo —en sus manos sostenía unos paños—, detrás de ella habían dos sirvientas. Lentamente, Matsumoto fue hacia la joven —le colocaron un zabuton, que ella ocupo— y otra criada depositó una bandeja con agua junto a la okunsa. Minutos después, salieron y cerraron las sjoji.

—¡Rangiku san, no me dejes sola! —hablo desesperada, cuando observo que ella colocaba los paños en el suelo y se levantaba del zabuton.

—No puedo estar aquí, Rukia chan —intentó transmitirle seguridad con sus palabras, pero eso no sucedió.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó aterrada—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —pidió mansa y agacho su mirada.

Afonía.

—No puedo —fue sumamente honesta al responder—. Crie a Ichigo como si fuese mi propio hijo —exhalo— y como tal, no es propio que yo lo atienda —se cruzo de brazos y la miro muy seriamente—. Es responsabilidad de la esposa el atender a su marido.

—¡Pero!… —alzó su voz alarmada de quedarse sola con él.

—¡Rukia! —la reprendió con dureza—. Se lo que intentas decirme —intuyó acertadamente que el pavor de la joven se debía a la carencia de intimidad entre ellos—, y no cederé al respecto —se mantuvo firme en su decisión—. La servidumbre cree que en la capital existe la costumbre de las habitaciones separadas entre los esposos —hablaba en un susurro apresurado—. Incluso, tu misma deberías saber cuan perjudicial es para ti esto —exhalo cansinamente, mientras la joven bajaba su cabeza apenada—. Tarde o temprano compartirán el futon —exhalo al verla tan pálida, pese a la poco luz en la habitación—, tienes responsabilidades como la okunsa de esta casa —silencio—. Es hora de que las asumas.

Sin dejar la mínima duda, Rangiku salió y la dejo a merced de su propio temor; el estar cerca de un hombre.

—_Uryū kun, ¿hace mucho que lo conoces? —especuló curiosa acariciando al conejo entre sus manos, mientras bajaban de la colina esa fresca tarde._

—_¿Conocerlo? —la miro de soslayo con cierta duda—. Desde que tenía unos cinco años, si mal no recuerdo._

_Rukia se detuvo y el Quincy también._

—_Dime… ¿es un buen hombre? —habló con voz entrecortada._

_Ishida sonrió._

—_En ocasiones puede actuar de manera irascible y poco ortodoxa —aclaro incómodo sus nada buenas virtudes—. Pero, en toda mi vida jamás he conocido a hombre más entregado a sus ideales que él._

_Silencio._

—_¿Qué soy para él? —entonó con un hilo de voz casi quebrada._

—_Su esposa —la pregunta de ella le pareció casi una burla._

—_¿Su esposa? —repitió dolida ella y sonrió forzadamente—. Soy el camino hacia su venganza —recordó con amargura sus palabras de la noche de bodas._

_Afonía._

—_Ichigo… —suspiro e intentó arreglar lo que mejor que pudo la situación— ha vivido toda su vida con la idea de vengar a su Clan —afirmó con tristeza las palabras del Kurosaki—. Sin embargo, sus prioridades han cambiado —se acercó a ella y le retiro al conejo de sus manos—. Rukia chan… él es el tipo de hombre que cuando encuentra algo precioso que proteger y cuidar, no dudaría en dar su vida._

_Se apartó de ella y continuó bajando por la colina. Desde ahí, Rukia pudo contemplar embelesada al hermoso pueblo de Karakura._

—_¿Uryū kun? —corrió hasta que le dio alcance._

—_Cuando lo verdaderamente valioso llega a nuestras vidas —continuo explicándole los pensamientos de un hombre—, hacemos lo imposible por conservarlo junto a nosotros —la miró de soslayo—. Gracias, Rukia chan por estar en Karakura cerca de Ichigo._

Tomo aire una vez más y ahora decidida abrió la parte superior de la vestimenta de su esposo, justo en ese momento Sado ingresaba dispuesto a prestar su ayuda, pese a las quejas de Momo que se quedó rezagada en el salón principal.

—Será mejor que descanses —lo miro ella unos instante y oculto el rubor de sus mejillas—. Yo me haré cargo de atenderlo.

—¿Está segura? —hablo con una sorpresa más que evidente, por lo que Rukia lo miro.

—Si —musitó ella con decisión.

Algo dubitativo en un primer momento, el moreno cedió a la petición de Rukia. Como si hubiese recorrido el camino más largo de toda su vida, Sado llegó al salón principal y cansinamente se dejo caer en su zabuton; exhaló y los demás lo miraban inciertos.

—¿Sado kun? —exclamo preocupada Momo al acercársele para terminar de vendarlo, Rangiku la había dejado a cargo.

—Ella lo atenderá —respondió lo que la joven realmente quería saber.

Orihime se encontraba en otro rincón, jugando distraídamente con sus manos, usando un trozo de cordel. Rangiku se levantó y se apartó del salón principal, esperar pasiva en un solo sitió solo le haría la espera mucho más apremiante. Con pasos lentos, llegó hasta la entrada principal de la dai teitaku —no en el portón—, ahí se encontraba Sora bebiendo un poco de sake; amablemente le ofreció a Matsumoto, sin embargo ella declino. Se acerco hacia él, un sirviente en el acto coloco un zabuton para ella y luego se marcho, cuando Inoue se lo ordenó.

—¿Urahara, esperará bajo la lluvia? —miro ella al hombre en el portón.

—Le he preguntado si deseaba una sombrilla —se sirvió un poco más—, no debes de decirle nada a ellos —la miro seriamente—, no nos compete el hablar del pasado.

Rangiku suspiro.

—Lo se, lo se —repitió.

Esa, fue la noche más larga para todos en la dai teitaku.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La mañana siguiente mostró la colosal devastación en Karakura, y las primeras reparaciones habían comenzado. Bajo el escrutinio de Mizuiro, quien ayudado por Keigo pasaban todo el día en el pueblo.

Varios días pasaron antes de tener noticias del joven Kurosaki, quien con bastante dificultad comenzó a entre abrir sus ojos, viendo siluetas borrosas y doliéndole terriblemente la cabeza. Quejumbroso llevó pesadamente una mano hacia su rostro. Por fortuna alguien estaba a su lado, este individuo presuroso le ayudo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —una voz familiar y quisquillosa se dejo escuchar cuando se sentó junto a él.

Ichigo quiso sonar arisco en su respuesta, pero el dolor en su cuerpo le hizo ser sincero.

—Como basura —se quejo adolorido—. ¡Me punza todo el maldito cuerpo! —retiró la mano de su cara y miro al Quincy—. Estoy vivo —dijo para sí.

—Lo dioses te favorecen. El dolor disminuirá con el paso de los días —silencio— pero, es algo que tú sabes —musito burlesco Ishida.

—Gracias —le costo dar su agradecimiento—, por cuidar mis heridas —habló al constatar su cuerpo vendado.

Afonía.

—No soy yo quien debe recibir esa gratitud tuya —se retiró sus espejuelos y los limpió de una suciedad inexistente—. De hecho, hasta hoy he sido capaz de venir a verte —se miraron, Ichigo con un asombro inusitado e Ishida con regodeo—. Tu elogio debe ser para tu esposa —se levanto del zabuton— la pobre hasta apenas hoy se ha ido a descansar.

Ichigo quiso levantarse ante la sorpresa, sin embargo el dolor de su exhausto cuerpo no se lo permitió. Uryū tuvo que agacharse preocupado de que el Kurosaki no se hubiese lastimado más.

—¿Ella? —musito incrédulo—. ¿Cuándo dices esposa te refieres a Rukia?.

Ishida ayudo a que Ichigo se sentara.

—¿Tienes otra acaso? —externó sarcástico y alzando una de sus cejas—. Rukia chan ha estado a tu lado los últimos tres días.

—¿Tres días? —sus pupilas se dilataron con asombro, mientras sujetaba al Quincy del cuello de su vestimenta y lo obligaba a que lo mirase—. ¿He dormido tanto tiempo?.

Como pudo Ishida logró liberarse.

—Honestamente, imagine que permanecerías inconsciente un poco más —ajusto sus ropas—. Tienes suerte de estar vivo luego de se golpeado por un árbol —silencio—, sino me temo que habrías dejado a una esposa viuda muy joven.

Mutismo.

—¿Ella ha estado aquí? —no podía creer que su esposa se mostrase preocupada de su persona, luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—El cansancio la ha vencido. Tres días sin comer —sólo tomaba té—, y durmiendo pequeños lapsos han terminado venciéndola. Rukia chan estaba muy preocupada por ti —se sincero con el Kurosaki.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —expresó con voz trémula y rehuyendo la inquisitiva mirada del hombre junto a él.

—Te he dicho antes, que hasta hoy he podido a visitarte —hablo irritado—. No he hablado con ella desde hace días —Ichigo lo miro ahora con un ligero sudor en su frente—. Lo digo por la forma en que trato tus heridas, hay mucho cuidado, empeño y cariño en ellas —con una mueca de desgano, ante el largo silencio el Quincy exhalo.

—¿Karakura? —desvió el tema, no se sentía preparado para hablar con Ishida sobre su esposa. De hecho, con ninguna persona podría hablar sobre ello.

—No te preocupes por el pueblo —espetó al comprender las intenciones del Kurosaki, se levanto y ahora sí se retiraba de la habitación—, Mizuiro kun y Asano kun están a cargo de las reparaciones.

—¿Ishida? —el mencionado volteó lentamente—. Gracias… por haberle enseñado a… a… —se mostró dubitativo y nervioso, circunstancia que maravillo por completo al Quincy— mi esposa —aclaro incómodo su garganta.

Uryū pudo haberse regodeado de la situación entera, no obstante, su prudencia le sugirió que se mantuviese ajeno al hecho.

—Por supuesto —salió.

Ya en el pasillo, una mujer aguardaba impaciente el charlar con él. Ishida se maravillo al verla, y la tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no pudo ser ocultada. Ante él, se alzaba majestuosa la más bella criatura de la tierra.

—¡Ishida kun! —jubilosa se le acercó y le saludo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Ichigo? —se acercó a él, esperando ansiosa tener noticias suyas.

—Él esta bien —respondió dolido—, acaba de despertar —detuvo a Orihime, quien tenía la intención de ir hacia la recámara—. Necesita un momento a solas —la tomo de su antebrazo y camino con ella hacia el otro extremo del pasillo—. Sus heridas no son tan graves —la tranquilizo, pero aún la percibió turbada y decidida a ir hacia donde reposaba Ichigo—, hay ciertas precauciones que hay que tomar —llegó con ella hacia el jardín principal—. Es muy importante que no haga ningún esfuerzo físico, eso incluye entrenar con su Zanpakutō —aclaró—. Tampoco debe montar a caballo, y esto debes decírselo a Momo chan, mucha carne no pescado.

Afonía.

—¿Qué hay del cuidado de sus heridas?.

—Su esposa puede tratarlo —exhalo—. Mi presencia aquí no es necesaria más tiempo, Inoue san.

—Gracias, Ishida kun —le sonrió como muestra de gratitud— por haberle enseñado a Rukia chan algo de tu conocimiento —llevó sus manos a su pecho—. ¿Crees algún día poder enseñarme a mí también? —indago esperanzada de que el Quincy rompiese las barreras.

_Le causaba nauseas el recinto donde se encontraba. Lleno de humo y voces en murmullos cansinos, que no dejaban que se mente se concentrase. Y por supuesto, el hombre frente a él no le ayudaba mucho. De hecho, solo por el respeto que tiene por ser su progenitor no dice nada y espera._

—_Si no es importante lo que debe decirme —se levanto—, me retiro. Mi viaje ha sido muy largo y quiero descansar._

_Su padre se encontraba revisando su manuscrito —el que Uryū trajo consigo de su estadía en Karakura—, y pareció no prestarle atención alguna a su comentario. No fue hasta que percibió que se levantaba que lo miro._

—_No te instales demasiado, Uryū —aparto el texto—. Mañana mismo partirás nuevamente a Karakura. _

_La impresión en el joven fue evidente, luego de su sorpresa volvió a ocupar el zabuton donde momentos antes estuvo sentado, necesitaba respuestas y sólo su padre podría dárselas. _

—_¿Perdoné? —después de conocerlo durante tanto tiempo, sus palabras le resultaron irrisorias. Ryūken lo miro impaciente._

—_Volverás a Karakura —dictaminó._

—_¡Padre! —alzó la voz—, he tardado casi un mes en llegar a la villa —replicó cada vez con un tono de voz más fuerte—. Mi tiempo como Yōjinbukai (27) ha finalizado, es hora de que me incorpore a las otras actividades de la aldea._

_La tradición del Clan Quincy, dictaminaba que cada joven —varón— al cumplir los quince años, debía iniciar un largo peregrinaje de cinco años por el Teikoku. Debiéndose cada uno instalar en una aldea o ciudad, donde pudiesen observar sigilosos los movimientos políticos y militares. Al llegar a los veinte, se les permitía volver con la información recopilada, así como el nuevo conocimiento de plantas, tratamientos y demás, que debía compartir con la villa. Por ende, para Uryū la orden de su padre es ridícula._

—_Calma, calma —un anciano amable intento apaciguar el enfado del joven—. Tu padre te ha pedido hacer algo que yo deseo Uryū —amablemente le pidió a los demás presentes que se marchasen._

—_¡Abu.. abuelo! —tartamudeo sorprendido de verlo, de inmediato se levanto y dejo que el anciano ocupase el zabuton donde antes él estuvo sentado. Lo miro con algo entre sus manos_—. _¿No comprendo? —dijo mucho más calmado el joven._

—_Es imperiosa tu presencia en Karakura —Sōken le suplico con su mirada que accediese a la petición—. Kurosaki Ichigo regresó a pueblo._

_Silencio._

—_¡Crei!… —habló Uryū incrédulo._

—_¿Creíste que estaba prohibido pronunciar ese apellido en estas tierras? —su padre volvía a la conversación—. Eso ya no tiene importancia._

—_Uryū —le llamó su abuelo, le entregó aquel objeto que sostuvo tan cuidadosamente en sus manos—, toma._

_Por la forma y el tamaño, el joven intuyo algo, mismo que se encargo de compartirlo. _

—_¿Llevaré un nuevo manuscrito? —a su abuelo no podía negarle nada, miro a los hombres confuso._

—_Para nada —le sonrió jovial el anciano—. Esto debe de ser entregado a la esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo —explico._

_Al joven le falto el aire al escuchar de los labios de su abuelo las palabras "esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo". Hasta donde recordaba, él no tenía una sola mujer que pretendiera, ¿cómo era posible que de pronto de la nada ya hubiese desposado a una mujer?. ¿Qué pasaría con Orihime?. El Quincy se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de cuando su abuelo coloco su mano en su hombro._

—_¿Por qué entregarle un objeto que nos pertenece, a una mujer extraña a nosotros? —comentó dudoso, y cuanta razón tenía en inquirir algo que para él era delicado._

—_Hay un secreto que debo confesarte, Uryū —comento su abuelo con un tono de voz tan dolido que le hizo temer el haber indagado._

_Si bien, el retorno a Karakura fue algo amargo para el Quincy, durante su estadía en una posada de paso la tentación lo venció. Muy lentamente, retiró la fina cubierta, su sorpresa fue grande. Sostenía entre sus manos el manuscrito más bello que jamás había visto. Una caligrafía bellamente escrita, dibujos completos y detallados de plantas, así como procedimientos. Al hojear hoja tras hoja, su magnificencia aumentaba. Paso horas leyendo e intentando memorizar la información, pronto un detalle capto su completa atención. Las hierbas descritas pertenecían a la región del sur._

—_Inuzuri —leyó._

—¿Ishida kun, Ishida kun? —movía sus manos frente a él, intentando llamar su atención—. ¿Ishida kun? —repitió una vez más, luego halo sus mejillas para traerlo a la realidad.

—¡Inoue san! —retrocedió azorado por la cercanía de la mujer frente a él, su corazón le latía fuertemente y sabía que su rostro debía estar rojo.

—¿Ishida kun? —preocupada Orihime se acerco a él y colocó su mano en la frente del joven, para comprobar que no tuviese temperatura, dado te tono adquirido recientemente por su piel—. No tienes fiebre —suspiro aliviada—, menos mal —le sonrió—. Tengo rato llamándote y tú no me haces caso —fingió molestia—. ¿Me enseñaras medicina Quincy? —repitió una vez más.

Silencio.

—Disculpa —musito todavía sonrojado—. Pero, eso debes de tratarlo con tu hermano, no conmigo —aclaro.

Ella se puso levemente triste. Sora miraba desde otro punto en el jardín, se encontraba acompañado de Matsumoto.

—Cuan difícil es pronunciar esas palabras, Ishida kun.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Estaba fastidiado, llevaba ya una semana despierto y nadie —absolutamente ningún habitante de la dai teitaku — le permitía levantarse del futon. Por lo tanto, se entretenía en sus días con lecturas de haiku (28), admirar el jardín, revisar los libros de cuentas y… pensar en su esposa. Llevo su antebrazo izquierdo a su rostro —estaba recostado—. Rukia abarcaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos, día y noche. Y él hecho que ella lo curase, no lo ayudaba mucho; más que nada el percibir su fino tacto contra su piel. Si bien ella se mantenía inmutable y apenas le dirigía la palabra —alegando que necesitaba silencio absoluto para su concentración—. Sin embargo, sus mejillas rojas le decían a él otras cosas.

—¿Te duele algo? —Momo entró con un hakozen lleno de deliciosos bocadillos para el enfermo.

Gracias al hecho de encontrase reclinado, oculto muy bien su vergüenza.

—¿Tengo demasiado calor? —dijo él.

—Veo —Hinamori coloco el hakozen junto a Ichigo y luego fue hacia las sjoji que daban al jardín y las abrió, para dejar entrar algo de aire fresco con olor a tierra húmeda a la habitación—. De esta manera te sentirás mejor, aniki (29) —le sonrió—. Cada día tienes mejor aspecto —se sentó junto a él.

—Era de esperarse —resopló molesto, mientras se llevaba un nikuman (30) a su boca y lo devoraba de un solo bocado.

Momo rió divertida, por verlo actuar como si fuese un niño castigado, Ichigo la miro y también se rió con ella. Cuanto disfrutaba la compañía de ella.

—Aniki —exhalo—, sabes bien cual fue la indicación de Ishida kun se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ese Ishida! —refunfuño con el ceño fruncido—. Me ha hecho recordar lo que es ser niño otra vez —suspiro—. Eran buenos tiempos —dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Lo que vivimos ahora es igual de hermoso que lo de antes —Ichigo la miro interesado—. Nunca debemos añorar el pasado, aniki —suspiro— o el presente podría escaparse de nuestras manos.

Silencio.

—Siempre sabes que decir para levantarme el ánimo —le agradeció al mimar su cabellera—. ¿Por cierto? —dijo de pronto cuando recordó a cierta inoportuna persona que antes no salía de su propiedad—. ¿No ha venido Urahara san? —no esperaba recibir algunas palabras cordiales de su persona, pero, si cuando menos que se mostrase levemente preocupado de su persona.

—Pues… —se sintió incómoda.

—¡Momo! —exigió una respuesta y por supuesto que ella no sabía como mentir, ella exhalo rendida.

—No creo que vuelva a poner un solo pie en la dai teitaku —mordió ansiosa su labio inferior y jugo nerviosa son sus dedos.

—Urahara san es libre de entrar —aunque por dentro desease que no permaneciese casi todo el día holgazaneando en su propiedad—. Manda a un mensajero a la Shoppu (31).

—Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, Ichigo —Shinji caminaba por el rōka (32) —. Las reglas impuestas por tu esposa, tienen tanto peso aquí como las tuyas —ingresó sereno a la habitación y cerró las sjoji que Momo instantes antes abrió.

—¿Rukia ordenó que Urahara san no entrase a la Teitaku? —irascible observo a Hinamori en busca de respuestas, avergonzada ella no lo miro.

—¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, querida? —Hirako musito suavemente y Momo accedió a la petición al instante.

Ella salió y los dejo solos. Al percibir que los pasos de la joven se dejaron de escuchar, Shinji se sentó en el zabuton recién desocupado, se llevó un nikuman y lo saboreo plácidamente. Con ello acababa rápidamente con la paciencia del Kurosaki, que exigía respuestas.

—¡Shinji! —exigió una pronta respuesta.

—¿Qué sabes del Maestro de la Zanpakutō? —indago Hirako.

—¡Ustedes no me pudieron decir nada ese día! —habló recordando el día de su accidente.

—Cierto —hablo apenado el rubio—. De todas formas, no creo que Urahara Kisuke te hubiese dicho la verdad.

—No creo que fuese alguien muy importante antes, ahora no es más que un simple shujin (33).

—El Maestro de la Zanpakutō fue una vez un General del Seireitei, comando la Doceava Escuadra.

Ichigo lo miro entre aterrado y sorprendido.

—¿Sirvió al Shōgun? —le costo pronunciar a Ichigo.

—Y al Kōtei —silencio—, hace cinco años que cayó en desgracia y fue desterrado —término Shinji.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—_¡Abuelo! —corrió feliz hacia el anciano, dejando atrás el estricto protocolo de la nobleza. _

_Luego de abrazarlo buscaba inquieta al hombre que siempre solía acompañarlo._

—_Tu padre —respondió al gesto de ella—, debe de poner al día los reportes de nuestro viaje. Me temo que no volverá a casa en los próximos días._

—_Veo —desilusionada mostró una profunda tristeza._

—_Pero a cambio —hizo señas al mayordomo principal, el cual se acerco y entregó un objeto a las manos de su shujin—, te he traído un obsequio._

_Ilusionada, Rukia miro atenta como su abuelo desenvolvía muy lentamente capa tras capa de tela de aquel tesoro desconocido aún para ella. Una desmedida sonrisa de par en par se dibujo en los labios de ella. Se trataba de una kokeshi (34), tallada finamente y con hermosos colores violetas._

—_¡Es hermosa! —le regalo una invaluable sonrisa al longevo._

—_Es un poco tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños, Rukia chan —la congratulo._

_Rukia mecía como si se tratase de un bebé en sus brazos a su nueva muñeca, la admiraba embelesada. Ajena por completo a la incierta mirada de su pariente._

—_Gracias abuelo —se inclino levemente, como muestra de respeto—. Prometo cuidarla mucho._

—_Eso espero —dijo con un tono falso de dureza, que término por robarle una sonrisa más a Rukia—. Bien —volteó hacia el mayordomo—, ahora…_

_Un sirviente más llegó con algo de prisa, se agacho en el suelo y saludo con sumo respeto a Ginrei._

—_Discúlpeme shujin —mantenía su cabeza en piso mientras hablaba—, el General Urahara ha venido a verlo._

_Silencio._

—_¿Has dicho, el General Urahara? —musito preocupado.._

—_Si shujin —reitero—, le espera en el salón principal._

—_Llama a su komori ka (35) —ordenó al mayordomo principal—. Lo lamento, Rukia chan —se disculpo por la interrupción—, me temo que tendrás que cenar sola._

_Antes de que Ginrei se marchase a su encuentro con el General espero la llegada de la komori ka._

—_¿Abuelo? —musito preocupada, sentía una extraña sensación de desconcierto._

—_Descansa mi pequeña —le regalo una sonrisa—, mañana te dedicaré todo el día._

_Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para jugar con su kokeshi, irremediablemente debía de pasar por el salón principal. Solo pudo ver como varios sirvientes cerraban las sjoji —desde afuera—, dejando a los Generales solos. Ya entrada la noche, despertó por el ajetreo en la cual la mansión se hallaba. Sintiendo una infinita curiosidad se aventuro a salir de su recámara —sin la autorización debido la hora—, necesitaba saber el origen de tal estruendo. Caminaba sola por los oscuros corredores, sosteniendo su kokeshi con fuerza; de pronto, la inflexible mirada de su padre la detuvo aterrada._

—_¿Padre? —habló en un susurro nervioso, ser pillada por su progenitor le traería un fuerte castigo—. ¿Qué sucede? —sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar._

_Rukia no necesito respuesta alguna. Vio ingresar a un par de sacerdotes hacia la habitación de su abuelo —ambos hombres vestían el tradicional traje de ceremonia luctuosa—. De inmediato las orbes violetas se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios le temblaron y soltó su kokeshi. Quiso acercarse, no obstante su padre la detuvo._

—_Para —él dijo._

—_¿Dime que no es cierto? —exigió en sus brazos._

_La komori ka llegó apenada, Byakuya se apartó de su hija y se la entregó a la mujer que acababa de llegar._

—_Prepárala —ordenó y no cruzando más palabras con su hija._

—_¡Padre! —gritaba mientras era llevada hacia su habitación._

_La kokeshi quedó abandonada en el suelo._

Una solitaria lágrima surco su rostro, siendo vergüenza en mostrar tal sentimentalismo limpio la mancha de su pulcro rostro. Finalmente, se percato que no había ruido alguno que indicase que continuase lloviendo. Se levantó y abrió la sjoji. Un hermoso cielo azul se mostraba radiante luego de días en el cielo. Permitió que los rayos del sol la tocasen tiernamente, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el momento.

—_¿Por qué lloras Rukia? —cuestiono luego quedarse a solas en el salón principal._

—_Padre… el abuelo —limpiaba sus ojos y no comprendía porque su progenitor no mostraba sentimiento alguno._

—_El abuelo, vivió su vida como un gran hombre lleno de dignidad y orgullo. Él ha marchado en paz —se acerco a ella y limpió su rostro con suma delicadeza y cariño—. Llorar la pérdida de un hombre como él es vergonzoso —silencio—, si has de recordar su memoria debes hacerlo mostrando tu respeto —exhalo—. Perpetúalo como lo llevas en tu corazón —toco su pecho—, aquellos que amamos y dejan este mundo deben de vivir aquí —indico nuevamente— no aquí —señalo su propia cabeza—. Hay que memora los tiempos felices, lo único que debe haber ahora en ti por él —ella lo miro expectante—, es el infinito amor que sentías y que nunca desaparecerá._

_Rukia se soltó a llorar una vez más, y su padre lo hizo con ella también._

Sintiéndose observada fijo su atención al frente. Ichigo finalmente se había levantado del futon y la contemplaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Pudo percibir en él una mirada afligida y penosa, que no comprendió ella en lo absoluto. Intento animarlo, así que le sonrió de manera natural. Su esposo, inclinó levemente su cuerpo pidiéndole perdón a ella.

—_Y al Kōtei —silencio—, hace cinco años que cayó en desgracia y fue desterrado —término Shinji._

—_¿Es una broma o algo así? —espetó fuera de sí—. Entonces, ¿por que razón ha terminado siendo un simple_ s_hujin? —para él, no había explicación alguna de porque alguien tan importante en antaño ahora ya no lo era. Dudaba mucho que Urahara hubiese renunciado a ello tan fácilmente._

—_Urahara Kisuke, asesino al General Kuchiki Ginrei._

_Ichigo permaneció impávido por la fuerte impresión, y más aún porque sentía que ese hombre de alguna manera estaba implicado con su esposa por el apellido. Temeroso de la respuesta, tuvo que preguntar._

—_¿Él? —lo miro afligido sin ser capaz de terminar._

—_El General Kuchiki, fue el abuelo —negó—, mejor dicho el bisabuelo de tu esposa —se levanto—. ¿Tu mujer o tu maestro? — le dio a elegir Shinji sabiendo de que su respuesta dependería su futuro—. Urahara Kisuke no puede volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que tu señora._

_Silencio._

—_¿Entonces, por qué Urahara san esta con vida? —seguía en shock—. Lo que hizo fue alta traición._

_Mutismo._

—_Porque el Kōtei es un tonto —miro de forma profunda a Ichigo— y quiere de alguna manera entender que paso ese día…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—A tu salud —brindo y bebió Kisuke—. He cumplido con mi promesa —sonrió con pesar—, mi viejo amigo —miro el zabuton vació frente a él, y luego contemplo el sake en el suelo—. Puedes marcharte en paz... Ella estará en buenas manos —exhalo con cansancio y miro el bello cielo—. Pero me pregunto —miro el recién formado arcoíris— ¿si su felicidad puede ser verdadera o solo será como la suave brisa del verano?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Maravilloso, Kaname —lo elogió luego de acabar con su interpretación en el shamisen (36) — pese a todo no has perdido tu don —comentó con respecto a su reciente accidente de la vista—. Maravilloso —repitió sosteniendo a una kokeshi tallada finamente y con hermosos colores violetas— falta poco, muy poco —se dijo a sí mismo con una petulante sonrisa.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IX

Eclipse lunar

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Intriga, misterio y próximos secretos que serán revelados.

+ Tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada para el siguiente capitulo, a todos los que han tenido una infinita paciencia.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Teitaku, _mansión en japonés._

+ (2) Okunsa, _la esposa (significa "aquella que permanece en el hogar")._

+ (3) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (4) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

+ (5) Matcha, _es_ _un té verde molido._

+ (6) Warabimochi_, no es un auténtico mochi, sino que es un dulce parecido a la gelatina hecho de almidón de helecho cubierta de kinako (harina de soja tostada dulce). Es popular en verano._

+ (7) Kinako,_ La harina de soja es un tipo de harina obtenida a partir de granos enteros molidos de soja._

+ (8) Bunka Shishu, _es una técnica especial, trabaja con agujas__**, **__telas especiales impresas con diferentes diseños en combinación con gran variedad de colores de hilos de seda__**.**_

+ (9) Honghua ,_ también conocida como flor de alazo. Se usa para el Hígado y corazón. _

+ (10) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (11) Bei, _arroz en japonés._

+ (12) Ofuro, _u ofuro, es el baño tradicional de los japonese__s__. Todas las casas niponas, de la más rica a la más pobre, poseían su bañera de piedra o barreño de madera._

+ (13) Chôju gura, _bodega de longevidad en japonés._

+ (14) Dango_, es un dumpling japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde._

+ (15) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (16) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (17) Kokoro, _corazón en japonés._

+ (18) Chōtei, _Corte Imperial en japonés._

+ (19) Shujin, _tendero en japonés._

+ (20) Tamashī no keiyaku, _"Pacto de Almas" literalmente en japonés._

+ (21) Tamahagane, _es un tipo de acero japonés. Traducido como "joya de acero" se utiliza principalmente para hacer espadas samurai como la Katana y algunas herramientas. El acero está hecho de arena negro._

+ (22) Tamashī, _alma en japonés._

+ (23) Soukyoku, _la colina del Soukyoku es una gran meseta rocosa situada en el centro del Seireitei, rodeada de acantilados. Esta colina es visible desde casi todo el lugar._

+ (24) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (25) Yamumi yori miru me, _refrán japonés. Se traduce como: "Para un enfermo es terrible, pero es peor para quien tiene que cuidarlo"_

+ (26) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (27) Yōjinbukai, _vigilante en japonés (literalmente)._

+ (28) Haiku, _consiste en un poema breve de tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas respectivamente. Es una de las formas de poesía tradicional japonesa más extendidas. Su temática está relacionada con la naturaleza._

+ (29) Aniki, _honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor._

+ (30) Nikuman, _es una receta japonesa consistente en masa de harina rellena con cerdo picado cocinado u otros ingredientes._

+ (31) Shoppu, _tienda japonés (literalmente)._

+ (32) Rōka, _paso solado de madera, que es algo similar a un vestíbulo._

+ (33) Shujin, _tendero en japonés._

+ (34) Kokeshi, son _unas muñecas tradicionales japonesas, originales de la región Tohoku, al norte de Japón._

+ (35) Komori ka_, nana en japonés (literalmente)_

+ (36) shamisen, _también conocido como sangen, es un_ _instrumento musical de cuerda._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	9. Eclipse lunar

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo IX**

**Eclipse lunar**

Φ

"_Serenamente resplandece_

_la luna sobre la montaña._

_¡El olor de las hojas caídas!"_

_-_Ryûnosuke -

Φ

Φ

* * *

―_Byakuya sama… Byakuya sama…_

_Hisana sonreía dichosa cuando el Noble llegó a su lado con un haori más para su esposa. Poco después, se sentó a su lado en el hermoso jardín que mando construir solo para ella, y en silencio se mantuvieron observando las flores tardías de agosto._

―_Deberías ingresar, Hisana. Hace un poco de frío y no será bueno para tu salud o la de nuestro hijo no nacido ―pronunció preocupado._

―_Nacerá cuando los blancos mantos cubran la tierra ―colocó su mano sobre su vientre, percibiendo a ese diminuto ser que se movía―. Amará la nieve y el frío, así como lo hace su padre ―cogió la mano de Byakuya para colocarla sobre su estómago―. Todas las cualidades del Clan Kuchiki reposan aquí._

―_Hisana… ―susurró él con esa sonrisa encantadora que ella amaba._

―_Byakuya sama ―exhalo―, a veces creo que nunca podré ser capaz de devolverle todo el amor que ha brindado._

―_Me lo has devuelto con creces, Hisana ―se acercó para depositar un casto beso en su vientre―. La prueba más tangible está ahora mismo contigo._

_Silencio._

―_¿Quisiera quedarse conmigo para ver la primera hatsuyuki? (1) ―pregunto suavemente._

―_Falta mucho para ese día, Hisana ―suspiro―. Además, ¿por qué estás tan segura que nevará y ambos estaremos sentados aquí para mirarla? ―inquirió curioso._

―_¡Nevará!... nevará ―susurro más bajo._

_Los meses pasaron con extrema rapidez y pronto llegaron al último mes del año, tal como se lo había prometido en verano, ahí estaba él junto a ella esperando la primera hatsuyuki. Era una fría noche, donde durante la tarde el cielo estuvo despejado y ahora estaba cubierto con grandes nubes. Todo parecía tan irreal y sobrenatural, que él se quedo mudo. Cuando comenzó a nevar, Hisana extendió su mano y sujeto un copo de nieve antes que se fundiese con el resto._

―_¿Hisana? ―dijo al percibirla muy seria._

―_Rukia… ―pronuncio suavemente, casi como un susurro― Tu nombre será Rukia ―reitero con firmeza sus palabras._

―_¿Rukia? ―abrió la palma de la mano de su esposa para contemplar el copo de nieve―. Ese nombre no tiene un significado, es efímero._

―_Es una luz que se refleja infinitamente en la oscuridad, en cada cara que admires de este copo de nieve que pronto morirá ―exclamo serena._

―_¿Una luz? ―suspiro―. ¿Crees acaso que nacerá una niña?._

―_Lo es ―afirmo―. Nuestro bebé será una niña, mi señor. El primer hijo que te daré ―acaricio su mejilla― y su nombre será, Rukia._

_Afonía._

―_Rukia… ―repitió disfrutando de la caricia de su esposa― Una luz en la infinita oscuridad…_

Las primeras flores de la verde primavera perecieron con el arduo calor del verano. Así como el pardo color en las montañas y bosques anunciaron la inminente llegada del otoño y en poco menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la blanca nieve lo cubriría todo. Cada vez habían más hojas esparcidas por el suelo, y la gente se preparaba para otro año frío con extrema diligencia. Byakuya apartó lentamente aquel manuscrito, dejando que se mente se perdiese en la inmensidad de algunos de sus recuerdos.

La ironía, se divirtió en convertir una memoria perdida en una realidad.

_Tierra… era lo único que podía ver a través de aquella ventisca provocada por uno de los tres Maestros de la Zanpakutō. En ese momento, no fue capaz de mantener abiertos sus ojos y blandía su katana alrededor de él, en un vano intento por protegerse. Aunque, sabía que con la gran experiencia de ese hombre muy poco podía hacer. Respiro hondo, tranquilo e intento captar con sus oídos algún grave desliz del hombre que enfrentaba. Sin embargo, nada… Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, impaciente, asustado… Era presa fácil en aquella boca de lobos en donde estaba metido. De pronto, casi como si hubiese salido de la nada el filo de una Zanpakutō acarició como vil amante cortesana su níveo cuello._

―_Esta muerto… ―murmuro este hombre― ¡suelte su katana! ―ordenó y Byakuya obedeció._

_La cortinilla de tierra desapareció en el campo de duelo, dándole la victoria por nueva cuenta al Maestro de la Zanpakutō, Kurosaki Isshin. Aquel General se acababa de llevar el triunfo en la práctica de entrenamiento por sexta vez consecutiva, sin darle oportunidad alguna al inexperto Capitán. Ginrei y el dimitido General ―Yamamoto―, abandonaron la explanada en pocos minutos. Dejando a los Nobles solos, para seguramente dar las explicaciones del reciente fracaso._

―_Mi más sincera disculpa ―explayo avergonzado―, General ―guardo su katana._

―_Acabas de perder y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir ―murmuro por lo bajo, algo impresionado de la excesiva formalidad que no desaparecía―. Debe ser menos arrogante, si quiere ganar ―empuño su Zanpakutō en su guarda―. Nunca subestime a ningún oponente por más frágil y débil que lo vea ―extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse―, esos son los de mayor temor. Si quiere ser más fuerte, debe luchar pensando siempre en alguien más… ―coloco su mano bajo su mentón, adoptando una postura pensativa― como por ejemplo su esposa e hija―explicó._

―_Ese es un pensamiento muy macabro ―dijo levantándose―. En lo último que deseo pensar en el campo de batalla, es en mi esposa o mi hija. Las flores nunca deben mancharse._

_Silencio._

―_Tentamos a la muerte cada vez que entramos al campo de batalla, así que debemos saludarla con respeto ―musito tras esa enigmática mirada―. Si no lucha por proteger a alguien, será un hombre abandonado a su suerte. Acaso no añora regresar cada día a su casa para estar en brazos de su esposa, ¿Capitán Kuchiki?. Es verdad que las flores no deben mancharse, pero no olvide que estás son hermosas precisamente porque solo florecen una vez en la vida._

―_Le agradezco su tiempo por esta última lección, General ―inclino medio cuerpo._

―_¡Vamos, Byakuya bo!. No es como si nunca nos fuésemos a ver otra vez ―sonrió incómodo―. Solo estaré fuera del Seireitei por algún tiempo, luego volveré más fuerte de lo que soy ahora ―caminaban por los jardines de la primera división―. El que debería de disculparse soy yo, por no haber podido terminar mi entrenamiento contigo ―suspiro―. Sigo pensando, ¿por qué no le dijo a su abuelo?. Tiene gran experiencia, quizás más que yo ―reconoció con humildad._

―_Mi abuelo no lo deseo ―explico―, dice que no podría usar toda su fuerza contra su único nieto._

―_Ya veo._

―_Además, no podrá vencerme la siguiente vez que nos encontremos, General._

_Isshin miro a Byakuya detectando aquella casi tangible arrogancia que tanto explayaba, y la que irremediablemente un día terminaría venciéndolo ―a menos que aprendiese el don de la humildad―. Su mayor debilidad, era su propia valentía adusta y tonta, que al final tal vez terminaría llevándolo a la tumba. Y de hombres así, los cementerios estaban llenos._

―_Hagamos un trato, Capitán Kuchiki ―pronunció excesivamente serio―, ¿recuerda nuestra plática pendiente del otro día? ―pidió a la buena memoria del hombre y que este no lo hubiese olvidado, como no hubo una contra respuesta continuo―. Si usted me derrota la siguiente vez que nos enfrentemos en un duelo… yo le entregaré el Hougyoku._

―_¡No puede hacer eso! ―exclamo alarmado._

_El General pidió calma._

―_Los tesoros del Sol y la Luna en realidad deberían de estar juntos ―explicó―. Nunca he comprendido el porque fueron separados y entregados a nuestros Clanes, no hay razón de ser. Amaterasu (2) y__Tsukuyomi (3) están unidos por el destino, aunque al mismo tiempo obligados a nunca encontrarse__―silencio―. ¿Acepta entonces, Capitán? ―sonrió con cierta maldad._

―_¿Y pretende entonces, qué yo le entregue el__Yata No Kagami? (4)__―expresó incrédulo._

―_El espejo... ¡no! ―aclaró con otra enigmática sonrisa―. Sino con tu pequeña hija._

―_¿Cómo? ―pidió él casi en un susurro mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, esperando que aquello fuese una más de sus bromas._

―_Bueno… no para mí ―intentó tranquilizarlo un poco, tal vez aquella no había sido la mejor forma de decirlo―. Hablo de comprometer a tu hija con mi hijo ―desvió su mirada al niño que jugaba en los jardines de la división, el Noble Kuchiki le imito y por un largo tiempo contemplaron al infante―. Nuestros primogénitos para una alianza eterna en nuestros Clanes._

_Silencio._

―_Esta es una discusión que hay que tratar con los ancianos ―expresó turbado._

―_Tu eres su padre, tu debes ser quien decida a quien casará tu hija ―afonía―. Ambos perderemos mucho y ambos ganaremos mucho…_

―_Nuestros hijos…_

―_Rukia chan e Ichigo… ―murmuro el General de manera apacible y cándida― ¿O acaso ya ha recibido alguna otra propuesta? ―mostró atolondramiento de tal vez hablado de más―. Si es así, mis más sinceras disculpas, Capitán Kuchiki._

―_Nadie ha venido a mí con una petición de mano ―paso saliva pesadamente a través de su garganta―. ¡Pero tendrá que vencerme para ganar ese privilegio, General! ―le dijo con extrema suavidad y lentitud, arrastrando sus palabras._

―_Le venceré Capitán, le venceré…_

―General ―el bermejo entró en la oficina―, todo está listo ―inclino medio cuerpo en señal de respeto―. La Sexta Escuadra le espera.

Silencio.

―Renji… ―expresó sereno al levantarse― permanecerás este año con el resto de la Escuadra, aquí en la Ciudad Estado ―le entregó el sello de firma de la Escuadra―. Hay papeleo que poner al día ―lo miro a los ojos―. ¿Cómo está mi hija ―era la primera vez que preguntaba, desde que su Capitán había vuelta meses atrás―, Renji?.

Aquella pregunta conmociono al pelirrojo. Ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde la última ocasión en que la había visto, e intento seducirla en los establos de la dai teitaku (5) de Kurosaki; y había desconocido su destino. No pudo indagar nada con respecto a la posible represalia de su marido y aquello, en ese largo tiempo le preocupaba.

―No se que quisiera escuchar, General. No se que debería decirle ―se turbo―. No se que palabras mías apaciguaran su corazón.

Afonía.

―Has madurado más en estos meses desde que mi hija se fue, que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte ―se acercaba hacia la puerta―. Dime, ¿cómo era Kurosaki Ichigo cuando lo conociste de niño?.

―Un niño a cuya madre adoraba y un padre al que respetaba, General ¯murmuro.

Byakuya no indago más, paso al lado de su Capitán en completo silencio. Renji miro la estola de la bufanda desaparecer tras la puerta, suspiro de cansancio. Aquellos largos meses sin Rukia habían sido los más largos que alguna vez sintió. La soledad era incomparable, para él, pero tal vez no había comparación alguna con la del General.

Luego de la celebración de la boda, el Noble Kuchiki no retornó a la mansión principal de su Clan. Sus días se habían vuelto una rutina donde la Escuadra era lo único para lo que parecía vivir. Después de todo, si él ―Renji― se hubiese casado con Rukia, el pelirrojo se habría tenido que mudar a la residencia oficial. Y aquello no habría supuesto un cambio para Byakuya ―no tanto como el compartir su casa―, pero el verse privado de su única hija fue algo que no pudo controlar. Se le veía más viejo y la fría mirada que tanto imponía ya no existía. En su defecto, la melancolía en su rostro era lo único que se veía. Hasta ese día nadie había podido sacarlo de su depresión y los preparados para ayudarle a dormir, poco efecto tenían. Incluso, largos mechones de canas blancas comenzarón a aparecer en su cabellera.

La Sexta Escuadra aguardaba a su ilustre General, marcharían antes de las primeras nevadas del Teikoku (6) para la recolección anual de los impuestos. Esa era la primera ocasión en más de veinte años que Byakuya mismo dirigiría a su tropa por las tierras, por lo que verlo montado en aquel corcel blanco a la cabeza del ejército fue un suceso inusitado para los habitantes del Seireitei. Más de un hombre, mujer y niño detuvieron su marcha para verlo salir de la Ciudad Estado. Como responsable de recabar las tributaciones y enaltecer las aras de la nación, estaban obligados a dirigirse hacia los dos puntos cardinales. La excusa perfecta para ver por sí mismo a su hija. Ahora que Rukia era la esposa de un hombre, él como padre había perdido sus derechos sobre ella, y no tenía poder alguno de hacerla volver.

La ordenada Escuadra terminaría de salir antes del medio día, de la primera semana de Agosto.

―¿Me ha mandado llamar ―llegó a su lado reverenciándolo antes de continuar― Shōgun?.

―Yoruichi dono, ¿dígame que ve ahí?.

El Castillo del Shōgun fue erigido en lo alto de una colina, que le proporcionaba una vista completa de la Ciudad Estado. Desde donde cada camino y palacio existente podía ser contemplado sin obstáculo alguno. La Noble se acerco hacia el anciano, mirando el camino hacia el sur del Teikoku, a esa larga fila de hombres que marchaban.

―A los hombres de Byakuya bo.

―¿Qué ve de inusual, Yoruichi dono? ―agregó Yamamoto girándose para mirar a la mujer junto a él.

―El camino del sur… ―miraba de soslayo a la Sexta Escuadra― Eso significa, que tomará la ruta de la grulla.*****

―La Sexta Escuadra siempre ha marchado de acuerdo a flujo del río Chikuma(7), en la ruta del mono ―él dijo, quizás demasido serio.

―Solo es un padre que busca una excusa para ver a su hija, mi señor ―murmuro―. A mediados de Diciembre estará en el la puerta Shouryuu (8). Usted lo ha visto, no es el mismo hombre que una vez conocimos.

―Esta rueda del destino gira y parece que son los hijos los que han terminado pagando los pecados de los padres ―exhalo abatido y cansado―. ¿Ha logrado averiguar algo más sobre el ejército que acabo con parte del Clan Kurosaki? ―inquirió severo, sujetando con firmeza aquel gastado bastón de madera.

―Nada, pero… desde hace quince años ha habido varios asesinatos por todas las regiones del Teikoku.

―Siempre ha habido muertes.

―Todos estos hombres tienen algo en común, Shōgun ―hizo un gesto a una escolta que esperaba a varios metros de distancia―. ¡Muéstralo! ―le ordeno al hombre.

Este sujeto, desenvolvió un trozo de tela en cuyo interior resguardaba un trozo de lengua vilmente arrancada del que una vez fue un cuerpo ―con vida―. Yamamoto con asco le ordeno al soldado deshacerse de ello.

―La escucho ―pronunció severo.

―Hace unos días, mi gente encontró una posada destruida en la región del Oeste el cuerpo sin vida de un criminal muy buscado por Ukitake ―se cruzo de brazos, incómoda ante tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo―, Grand Fisher.

―¿El asesino de mujeres y niños? ―la impresión fue obvia al verla―. ¿El hombre que la Treceava Escuadra no podía encontrar?.

―Si, no parecía tener más de un día de haber muerto cuando fue encontrado ―suspiro―. Le habían arrancado la lengua y recibió más de una veintena de estocadas con una katana.

―¿Testigos de la posada? ―inquirió rabioso.

―Todos fueron asesinados, pero solo Grand Fisher fue mutilado ―explico―. Y como él, muchos hombres más parecen haber sido silenciados.

―¿Cuántos? ―bramo.

―Más de trescientos, señor.

Yamamoto sobo su sien, necesitaba pensar con celeridad. Eso no podría tratarse de una coincidencia, alguien estaba silenciando a los hombres con la esperanza de guardar un secreto, y no dudaba que Gran Fisher hubiese sido traicionado.

―¿Por qué esta tan segura que él o el resto estuvieron involucrados en la masacre?.

―¿Recuerda lo que dijo el Capitán Abarai, sobre uno de los asesinos? ―pidió.

―"Un hombre grande disfruto asesinando a las mujeres y los niños. Un hombre con una máscara partida" ―repitió el anciano las palabras del que una vez fue niño.

Yoruichi busco entre su vestimenta otro trozo de tela, mismo que le entregó al Shōgun. Yamamoto se mantuvo quieto algunos minutos, sin ser capaz de contemplar lo que estaba aún cubierto, temeroso de lo que aquello pudiese representar. Aparto sus miedos, para develar lo oculto. Una máscara blanca partida…

―Estoy segura, que si le pedimos al Capitán Abarai verla ―suspiro― nos dirá que es esta.

Silencio.

―¡Capitán! ―alzó su voz llamando de inmediato a su subordinado.

Chōjirō Sasakibe llegó esperando las instrucciones del Shōgun.

―Si, mi señor.

―¡Qué el Capitán Abarai se presente ante mí en la brevedad posible! ―ordenó.

―Como usted diga, mi señor.

El subordinado se retiro con la orden recibida, sin embargo en poco menos de cinco minutos alguien más llegó tan blanco y pálido que parecía un fantasma. Se trataba de Harunobu Ogidō* uno de los hombres dentro del Yuri. Con un manuscrito entre sus manos que le entrego diligentemente a Yamamoto, luego se marchó en completo silencio. El Shōgun pronto revisó el texto.

―¿Pasa algo malo ―exclamo ella al percibirlo alterado y demasiado preocupado―, mi señor?.

―El General Ichimaru ha contraído la hōsōshin (9) ―le anuncio.

Yoruichi llevó sus manos a sus labios demasiado asustada como para exclamar algo, Yamamoto comprendió muy bien su temor. Había contraído la enfermedad que años atrás se convirtió en un plaga que acabo con cientos de vidas.

Φ

Φ

Un palanquín (10) completamente cubierto era sacado con prisa de la Ciudad Estado, llevado por cuatro de los mejores caballos del Seireitei. Dentro se encontraba el General que era encaminado hacia el Templo, donde pasaría los siguientes días o meses ―según fuese el caso―, que durase su recuperación. A diferencia de la usual muestra de respeto, esa ocasión la puerta para descender de vehículo no le fue abierta, en su defecto él mismo debió salir y en cuanto estuvo fuera, el palanquín se alejo de inmediato.

Sonrió con cierta gracia del asunto.

Los portones del Templo Sintoísta ya estaban viejos, el tiempo desde hacía mucho que había hecho estragos en la estructura por lo que fue abandonada ―luego de la anterior plaga donde murieron todos los sacerdotes―. El General se adentro.

Urahara había sido la mente tras la cura de aquella terrible enfermedad que acabo con pueblos. Descubrió que era una plaga contagiosa, así que la primera medida de protección era apartar a los enfermos ―y mientras más lejos mejor―, luego debían de ser sometidos a una estricta dieta a base de tofu y verduras encurtidas. Eso, así como los ungüentos contra la terrible comezón y un brebaje especial, ayudaron para acabar con la plaga. Sin olvidar claro esta, el uso del color rojo.

Aquel sitio aún era considerado peligroso y ni siquiera los ladrones se atrevían a acercarse.

En una de las habitaciones, no pudo evitar el volver a sonreír. Había suficiente alimento como para mantenerlo encerrado durante casi un año, también todo estaba cubierto de telas rojas y la ropa que debería usar tenía el mismo color.

―Espero que su estadía sea cómoda, General.

Alguien a su espalda le hablo, e ingresó llano sin temor aparente en la habitación del confinado. Se entretuvo admirando curiosamente cada objeto colocado con prisa dentro de las cuatro paredes.

―Pudo haber sido mejor, General Aizen.

―Quizás, pero no habría tenido el mismo efecto ―camino hacia él― y pudo haber sido sospechoso.

Silencio.

―Usar la hōsōshin resulta inquietante ―dijo Gin.

―El pueblo aún teme a la plaga ―musito lacónicamente―. Simplemente utilizo los recursos para mi ventaja. Ya que como sabes, ambos estamos al tanto de cómo se iba a reaccionar. El miedo siempre domina a la razón.

Entonces, escucharon como los enormes portones eran cerrados afanosamente, a fin de brindar el necesario aislamiento que se requería. De igual forma, dos corpulentos soldados custodiaban las puertas. Nadie entraría… nadie saldría… hasta que Iemura volviese del Norte y revisará al General y después dijese que ya no había peligro que enfrentar.

―Que aburrido ―dijo el confinado con fastidio.

―Debajo de tu pie izquierdo esta el camino que te permitirá salir de aquí, Gin. Bueno, nos permitirá ―corrigió entretenido―. Lo mejor será que espere el resguardo de la noche.

Ichimaru aparto parte del piso de tatami, moviendo aquellas flojas maderas del piso. Al moverlas le fue muy fácil observar el túnel construido.

―A veces me asusta, General Aizen ―lo miro―. Nunca se como va actuar.

―No debes preocuparte, Gin ―le sonrió―. Por cierto, en aquel rincón ―señalo una esquina― está la ropa que necesitas.

Silencio.

Complacido Ichimaru se acercó a la esquina, no pudiendo evitar una nueva sonrisa al tomar entre sus manos la máscara de kitsune. (11)

―Esto me gusta ―sonrió peligroso.

―Hace honor a tu nombre, Gin ―él la coloco sobre su rostro y así volteó a hacia Aizen―. No permitas que vean tu rostro ―le advirtió.

―Por supuesto, General ―respondió manso―. Me he estado preguntando, ¿qué pasará con nuestro oficial Harunobu?.

Era el nombre del individuo que había sido sobornado para falsificar la supuesta enfermedad del General Ichimaru. Entregando el reporte en ausencia de Iemura que estaba de servicio en el Norte, dándoles tiempo suficiente para ejecutar el plan.

―Morirá, por supuesto.

―¿No cree que será sospechoso? ―inquirió Gin.

―De sobra se sabe su debilidad por las mujeres ―se paseo por el centro de la habitación―. No será nada sorpresivo si se cree que ha sido un ajuste de cuentas, por una de sus muchas amantes ―le explico―. Hay suficiente oro para comprar un buen caballo, con algo de suerte lo alcanzarás mañana. Pero ya sabes, debes de esperar el momento oportuno, cuando le mires con la mayor debilidad posible ―pronunció sereno―. Así será te resultará todo muy fácil, Gin.

―Me haré cargo, General.

Minutos después, Ichimaru observo como Aizen tomaba aquel pasaje secreto que fue construido durante la plaga, por algunos de los que fueron recluidos sin estar enfermos. Y que en su desesperación, intentaron huir cavando en la tierra. Desafortunadamente, estos individuos fueron descubiertos y el túnel destruido ―o al menos eso se dijo―. Sin embargo, el hombre que debió hacerlo nunca realizó la tarea. De alguna manera, el corrupto General Sōsuke intuyó su posible uso en el futuro.

Nadie irrumpiría dentro del Templo, por el temor a un posible contagio, así que podría disponer del tiempo que necesitase para llevar a cabo su labor. Siempre había tenido sus reservas sobre las verdades intenciones del General Aizen, no obstante, no tenía más opción que obedecerle. Era un hombre muy peligroso y sabía que podía hallar una forma de herir lo único que le era importante en el mundo. Y si por proteger a esa valiosa persona debía asesinar a un hombre… él lo haría. Gin comió un poco de los vegetales encurtidos, luego de haberse puesto la ropa de viaje ―un par de zori (12), la ropa típica de un agricultor, con un sombrero de paja para la inclemencia del sol y una capa para el largo trayecto que le auguraba―, suspiro profundamente antes de arrojarse al interior del túnel para dar inicio al plan de aquel conocido como el Yasashii (13).

Φ

Φ

Las casas de las familias Nobles, se encontraban paralelamente la una de la otra en el Seireitei. Custodiando cuatro magníficos Castillos los límites de la Ciudad Estado. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, en cuyo centro se hallaba la residencia oficial del Kōtei (14). La propiedad del Shōgun estaba yuxtapuesta, rompiendo la armonía del feng shui que tanto se idealizaba.

En el Oeste, el Castillo de los Shadō no ryōshu. (15)

Al Este, el Castillo de los Katanakaji. (16)

En el Norte, el Castillo de los Tsuki no kanshu. (17)

Al Sur, el Castillo de los Chie no masutā. (18)

Las casas de los nobles de menor rango, se encontraban en mansiones aledañas ―de tamaño considerable― alrededor de los Castillos. Ciertamente, estas residencias no competían en la opulencia ni elegancia de las pertenecientes a los Clanes más importantes. Por ende, todo en el Teikoku (19) trataba de ser distribuido armónicamente.

Los enormes portones con la insignia del Clan Kurosaki ―la calavera llameante― abrieron sus puertas luego de más de quince años. Un sonido irritante se dejo escuchar ante la falta del mantenimiento adecuado. Maleza crecida a diestra y siniestra por los jardines, dejaban muy poco entrever por donde caminar. Donde una vez se encontró un estanque, hoy estaba vacío y cubierto de tierra seca. No existía un camino por el cual andar hacia el Castillo, por lo cual debieron abrirse paso. Gran parte de la vegetación destruyó los finos pisos de madera, algunos pilares estaban a punto de romperse y otros más eran solo vigas apolilladas, paredes sin recubrimiento y una enorme cantidad de tejas rotas, eran solo parte de los terribles daños en la estructura.

―Esto es un desastre ―se quejo―. Se necesitará mucho para devolverle su antigua gloria ―expresó Kūkaku.

Si bien el Clan Shiba había abandonado en la Ciudad Estado, por treinta años, Kaien no descuido el Rasen-jō (20). Un grupo pequeño de sirvientes ―fijos―, vivían dentro de la propiedad con el único fin de mantenerla habitable y dispuesta si el señor lo ordenase. Por tal motivo, cuando ellos regresaron al Seireitei, lo único que necesitaban era una mayor cantidad de sirvientes.

―¿Cómo fue este lugar antes, Kūkaku san? ―Tōshirō llegó a su lado.

―Mentiría si te dijera algo ―miraba una torreta―, nunca visite este Castillo en sus días de gloria ―suspiro―. Era muy pequeña cuando deje el Seireitei.

―¿Qué procede ahora? ―dijo el joven.

―Devolverla la majestuosidad a Mugetsu_*****_―respondió una mujer junto a ellos.

Hitsugaya volteó hacia la vizard del Kōtei, quien esa mañana se presento con un documento entre sus manos ―sin la máscara puesta―, firmada por el gran señor de los cielos; la misma mujer que estuvo presente durante el banquete de bodas del Kurosaki. Llegó con la llave que permitiría abrir el candado que resguardaba el Castillo. Cuando se declaro la traición de Isshin y luego de que el Kōtei perdiera su poder, Yamamoto ordenó que todas las propiedades, tierras, sirvientes y demás fuesen depuestos. Mugetsu fue entonces cerrado y abandonado, se había decidido demoler la estructura. Sin embargo, la falta de tiempo del Shōgun por autorizar la orden, evito su destrucción ―habían asuntos más importantes que tratar―. En una sorpresa evidente el Kōtei intervino, ordeno que todo lo que una vez le perteneció al Clan Kurosaki le fuese entregado, al final el Shōgun no pudo negarse.

Kūkaku suspiro.

―Falta revisar el interior. Pero como la musume (21) ha dicho, el Castillo debe volver a su estado de gloria ―silencio―. Tōshirō necesito escribir ahora ―le ordenó.

Renuente el joven se alejo en busca de lo que la Shiba ordenaba.

―¿Quiere decirme algo a solas? ―hablo Lisa muy seria.

―Con la entrega del Castillo, ¿es oficial la devolución de los títulos? ―inquirió cauta.

―Lo será durante la celebración del Shōgatsu (22), señora Shiba ―exhalo―. Por ahora, el Kōtei desea que el Castillo sea resanado.

―No veo el motivo. La dai teitaku (23) de Karakura es una buena residencia ―arrugo su frente, algo le molestaba―. Ichigo podría tardarse los años necesarios para restaurar el Castillo, no debe haber prisa.

Afonía.

―El Kōtei realizará la devolución del título de los Tsuki no kanshu en una ceremonia oficial ―le explicaba― y quiere que Kurosaki y su esposa permanezcan en el Seireitei indefinidamente.

―¡No hay razón para ello! ―estallo la Noble.

―¿Ha olvidado, qué aún no hay un responsable para la muerte de casi todo el Clan? ―pregunto mirándola con cierta duda―. El Seireitei, es el lugar más seguro para él, para ambos ―corrigió―. No debe tentarse demasiado a la diosa de la buena fortuna.

Hitsugaya regresó con Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko, quienes llevaban tinta, papel y un sitio para que la Noble ocupase. Recargada en un tronco seco aquella nublada mañana la Shiba comenzó a redactar varios preceptos. Mismos que se encargaría de entregar prontamente al joven Kurosaki. Terminado el texto, selló el documento. Ahora, solo restaba el enviarlo.

―Puede entregármelo a mi, señora Shiba ―exclamo la vizard―. Debo viajar al Este.

Confusa la Noble miro a Lisa.

―¿Me expondrá el motivo?.

―Como ya se ha enterado, hay un vizard viviendo en la dai teitaku ―comento algo seca―. He sido enviada a intercambiar información.

Silencio.

―No puedo oponerme a la voluntad del Kōtei ―dijo entregándole el texto.

Φ

Φ

―_Debes venir conmigo ―expresó impasible―. Este no es lugar para ti, no ahora que tu madre se ha ido._

―_Ryūken…_

―_¡Por favor! ―le suplico―. Tú sola en esta aldea… ¡ya he visto como te miran los hombres! ―repetía angustiado una vez más―. ¡Tu lugar en con!…_

_Fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la vieja cabaña donde esa mujer habitaba. Una figura gallarda, imponente y que no tenía un solo motivo de estar ahí. Los que antes discutían permanecieron mudos al verlo._

―_Hisana… ―dijo él con voz ronca._

―_Byakuya sama…_

―_Hisana ―Ryūken hablo para devolver la atención a él―, por favor ―suplico―. ¿Qué es lo que él te dará? ―silencio―. ¿Una cama, comida, ropa, joyas?…Nada… cuando se harte de ti te echará a la calle, eso hacen los Nobles… ¡no serás más que su amante! ―espetó al mirarlo._

_Afonía._

―_No quiero una amante, Quincy… ―dijo sin inmutarse siquiera― Hisana será mi esposa._

Sobo su sien, intranquilo y sobre todo preocupado. Las noticias que su hijo le enviaban eran perturbadoras, el arribo de aquella horda de hombres a Karakura le tensionaba. Disfrazada la llegaba bajo el pretexto de constructores de un nuevo camino a la Ciudad Estado, estaban instalados fuera de los límites del pueblo, sin que ningún habitante sospechase en lo absoluto. Inclusive el Kurosaki, no percibía aquellas presencias como un potencial peligro a su persona.

―Te percibo inquieto, hijo ―Sōken llegó con un poco de té que humildemente entrego―. ¿Tiene que ver con la carta de Uryū? ―se sentó frente a él.

Silencio.

―¡Hay una tropa en Karakura y Kurosaki no hace nada al respecto! ―explayo furioso―. ¡Y si!…

―No pasara nada ―interrumpió el anciano.

Sabía lo que su hijo quería dar a entender. Otra posible traición donde pudiesen ser asesinados todos los que vivían en aquella dai teitaku, como la sucedida tiempo atrás.

―¿Por qué eres tan ingenuo padre?.

―Los hombres que asesinaron a Isshin, no permanecieron en su territorio durante semanas ―exhalo pesadamente―. Estos hombres llevan un mes ahí, eso no tiene sentido ―dijo pensativo―. Más que enemigos, parecen protectores.

―¿Protectores?.

―Dos herederos de familias Nobles viven en un pueblo.

―¿Padre?

Afonía.

―¿Esa es tu preocupación, o es otra? ―pidió el anciano.

―Me preocupa mi hijo, si quieres saber.

―Uryū no necesita protección ―recalco―. No debes de inquietarte ―se levanto―. No sucederá nada.

―¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa, padre?.

Sōken suspiro, tal vez era mejor decirle lo que él sabía.

―El Kōtei movilizo parte de su ejército, Yoshida kun me lo dijo hace días ―alzó sus manos para apaciguar a su hijo―. Estoy seguro que son ellos.

―¿Qué te hace creer eso? ―espeto furioso.

―Porque los vizards se están moviendo… los hombres leales al Kōtei se están reuniendo… Y ha llegado el momento que nosotros los Quincy hagamos lo mismo.

Φ

Φ

Φ

Ahora que el intenso calor del verano cada vez disminuía más, así como los campos comenzaban a tornarse de aquel color ocre, llegó el momento en que los agricultores de Karakura comenzarán con la cosecha. Era una labor muy pesada a la que gran parte del pueblo acudía, inclusive Rukia aprendió que su marido no dudaba en usar su fuerza física para la recolección de aquel año. Todas las mañanas se marchaba incluso antes que ella y solía regresar solo hasta que el último sembrador abandonaba sus tierras, con la frente sudorosa, sucio y cansado. Una imagen nada usual para lo que se esperaría de un Noble de alto rango.

Tal vez eran esos pequeños ―pero significativos― detalles, los que hacían que día a día ella lo admirase más. Comprobó que el hombre al que había casado era justo, amable e irradiaba una bondad casi exagerada, a pesar del peligroso aspecto que daba. Y más de uno en el pueblo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su señor.

―Puedo saber, ¿por qué sonríes Rukia chan? ―Uryū quiso saberlo con honestidad―. Desde hace rato que no paras de reír y no he encontrado gracia en el asunto ―dejo marchar al agricultor que acababa de curar.

―Solo miraba, aquel punto feo de ahí ―expresó con una cómica risita―. Mira ―volteo hacia él―, es muy fácil de distinguir, lo más feo que veas ―señalo el campo.

Curioso y divertido al mismo tiempo, Ishida se levanto. Ahí en la distancia observo un punto muy llamativo, un hombre que se sujetaba la cadera como una mujer a punto de parir ―sosteniéndose la parte baja de la espalda―. Con una caras tan cómicas que ahora comprendía la gracia de Rukia.

―Si, ya veo ―se puso muy pensativo―. Si que es feo.

―¿Verdad? ―lo miro picara―. Que suerte tan mala tiene la mujer que se caso con él ―exhalo.

Uryū decidió seguirle un poco más aquel juego.

―¿Por qué? ―él quiso saber.

―Porque, es feo ―dijo sin más.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, ella se quejaba de su apariencia, más no de estar ahora a su lado. Interesante, intrigante, espelúznate. En una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Orihime, ella le había dicho que desde hacía un buen tiempo el joven matrimonio solía pasar ―incluso― horas en la privacidad de la habitación de ella ―no intimando―, sino conversando. Y al parecer, aquel odio – recelo de antaño―, rápidamente estaba cambiando.

―Tal vez sería bueno que su esposa le llevase un poco de agua ―sugirió―. Porque con lo que veo ―lo observaron irritado, cansado y más moreno de lo habitual―, esta a un paso de tirarse al suelo y beber del lodo.

―¿Tu crees que lo haga? ―exclamo esperanzada de vislumbrar aquella escena.

―No abuses de tu buena suerte ―ajusto sus anteojos―. Aquel sueño es imposible.

―Si… lo admito.

Siguiendo el sabio consejo, Rukia comenzó a acercarse hacia Ichigo. Normalmente las esposas solían acompañar al marido a campo ―o bien las hijas o nueras―, ya que la estricta tradición dictaba que solo la familia podía alimentar o dar de beber al agricultor. Así, que aunque fuese el dueño de aquellas tierras, ninguna mujer se le acercaría. Y tampoco es que Rukia se hubiese ofrecido para cumplir con esa parte como esposa, pero Ishida le había dicho que iría al campo, y ella como su ayudante debía seguirlo. Sin embargo, en contraste con los arduos trabajadores ella ―y as demás mujeres, así como el Quincy― aguardaba bajo la sombra de los árboles. Para ese momento, todos en el Karakura ya sabían que Rukia era la esposa de Ichigo, la noticia fue muy bien recibida.

―Gracias ―dijo recibiendo la fresca agua.

―Ya te cansaste, ¿verdad?.

Ichigo la miro y suspiro.

―Mentiría si te dijera que no ―exhalo―. Pero, creo que debo de estar aquí con mi gente, ayudándolos con esta ardua labor.

―Eres una persona muy extraña ―le dijo―. Alguien más en tu lugar habría ordenado levantar un fuerte y desde ahí estaría dirigiendo la cosecha, sin levantar un solo dedo.

―No me gusta ser como esos inútiles ―frunció el ceño― que solo saben ordenar y no hacer nada ―replico―. Además, siempre he estado acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Yo ayude a levantar estas tierras, sudando hombro con hombro con estos hombres ¯explicaba¯. Puede que este cansado, pero voy a continuar hasta el final ¯su filosófica explicación, paso a segundo plano al notarla distraída―. ¿Qué haces? ―dijo quisquilloso, observándola como movía sus pies en el lodo.

―Estoy sintiendo esto, es tan extraño ―musito como si acabase de descubrir una gran maravilla.

Rukia se había quitado sus geta (23) al ingresar al campo. Por lo que estaba descalza sintiendo el lodo bajo sus pies y por aquella simple acción se mostraba asombrada.

―Es solo lodo ―frunció si era posible más su ceño y ella lo miro.

―¿Lodo?... ―repitió― es la primera vez que lo toco ―susurro.

―¡Mientes!, ¿acaso de niña nunca te dejaron jugar con el lodo? ―pregunto abrumado.

―¿Tu crees que mi padre de lo hubiese permitido? ―exhalo―. "Una princesa Kuchiki, es perfección absoluta" ―repitió―. No tienes idea de las cosas que estoy aprendiendo ahora que vivo en un pueblo ―dijo muy seria.

De pronto un corcel llegó por el camino, se detuvo junto a las mujeres. Eso hizo que los reunidos observasen la extraña intromisión, Ichigo le miro recelosamente, Sado era el individuo que se presentaba. Rápidamente se acerco a él.

―¿Qué pasa Chad?.

Rukia también había salido del campo y les dio alcance.

―Sora san quiere hablar contigo de inmediato, no puede esperar hasta el atardecer ―le entregó las riendas de su bestia―, Ichigo.

Un hombre se acerco a Ichigo para que limpiase sus pies y así poder marcharse.

―¿Paso algo malo? ―dijo montando.

―Llego una carta de Kūkaku san y al parecer es muy importante ―explico―. Por eso quiere que vuelvas a la dai teitaku.

―¡Ishida! ―hablo el Kurosaki muy serio.

―No te preocupes ―sujeto los hombros de Rukia.

Ichigo golpeó al animal y en compañía de Sado se alejo del campo.

―Estaba muy preocupado ―ella mostro ansia genuina.

―No pongas esa cara, cuando llega una carta de Kūkaku san nunca hay que esperar ―suspiro―. Imagina ese escrito como un anticipado regaño para Ichigo.

Los criados le dijeron que Sora le aguardaba en la sala principal, así que con Sado como sombra, pronto llego. Cuando abrió las sjoji (25), miro a más de un rostro conocido. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, aquella precipitada reunión le estaba causando una mala espina.

―Por favor, Ichigo ―Sora señalo el zabuton (26) frente a él.

Inoue era el único que estaba de frente al resto de los reunidos ―omitiendo a Shinji y a esa mujer que había llegado con su regalo de bodas, sentados en una esquina―, los demás esperaban que el joven acatase la orden.

―Sora… san ―balbuceo el Noble.

―Tranquilo ―le sonrió―, no son noticias graves ―explico―. Kūkaku san, solo nos esta informando de algunos acontecimientos en la Ciudad Estado y de ciertas cosas que necesita que hagas.

―Dime ―pidió el joven sentándose.

―Ha sido devuelto Mugetsu, los libros de cuentas y casi la totalidad de los tesoros bajo el resguardo del Kōtei ―comentó a los reunidos que no salían de su asombro―, Ichigo…

―¿Mu… getsu?.

Sora sonrió con cierta nostalgia, Ichigo debía de recordar algo de la suntuosidad del Castillo, después de todo era un niño cuando abandono el Seireitei.

―Por lo que esta escrito en esta carta, el Castillo necesita mantenimiento con urgencia. Los libros deben de revisarse y se necesita una pronta contratación de la servidumbre ―exponía el contendido del manuscrito―. También debe verse la seguridad de Mugetsu ―suspiro antes de continuar hablando―. Quiere que Mizuiro kun sea el constructor del Castillo, Asano kun deberá revisar los libros. Momo chan y Orihime chan deberán de encargarse de la servidumbre y Sado kun hacerse cargo de la seguridad. Pide que ellos cinco viajen lo antes posible a la Ciudad Estado, para hacerse cargo de eso ―le extendió el papel, pero Ichigo permaneció quieto de la impresión.

Poco después del incidente que casi le costo la vida, Ichigo sintió la necesidad de revelar su pasado a dos de sus amigos más cercanos ―que hasta ese momento lo desconocían―. Comprendió que ellos necesitaban la verdad, para así poder discernir sobre su actuar. El Kurosaki agradeció que Mizuiro y Keigo, le jurasen lealtada al Noble de alto rango, lo seguirían hasta la muerte por su amistad.

―¿Pero… Kūkaku… Tōshirō?… ―balbuceaba.

―Aquí lo que debes comprender ―interrumpió Shinji―, es que la señora Shiba tiene sus propias responsabilidades. Ella ya ha hecho demasiadas cosas de tu Clan, Ichigo ―suspiro―. Mugetsu debe volver a su antigua gloria, para que así los Tsuki no kanshu se alcen con a luna.

Silencio.

―Pero, todos ellos… ―lo miraba con aprehensión Ichigo― ¡Son muy importantes para mí, en ese caso mejor todos volveremos al Seireitei!.

―No puedes ―Rangiku irrumpió en la reunión―. Tú debes quedarte aquí, hasta antes del Shōgatsu.

―¿Por qué? ―replico el Noble.

―El General Kuchiki ha salido en la recolección anual de los impuestos ―Lisa hablo por primera vez―. Llegará al Shouryuu a mediados de Diciembre ―Ichigo parecía no comprenderla―. Ha decidido viajar para ver a su hija ―explico.

―Ichigo… ―una vez más Shinji se vio obligado a intervenir― el General Kuchiki no había dejado la Ciudad Estado desde que se comprometió con la madre de tu esposa. Deja que el padre vea su hija ―le pidió―, no le quites ese deseo.

Afonía.

―Aniki, estará bien sin nosotros ―Momo se le acercó―. Tienes que quedarte aquí, estoy segura de que Rukia chan estará feliz de ver a su padre ―le susurro.

―Tienes que creer que estaremos bien lejos de ti, sin que nos protejas ―Orihime lo abrazo―. Confía…

―No es fácil ―dijo Ichigo asustado, abrazándolas él también.

―Algún día tendrás que dejarnos ir ―Orihime pronuncio serena aquellas palabras.

―No es como si no nos volviéramos a ver, Ichigo ―Sado hablo―. En cuatro meses nos reuniremos en la Ciudad Estado.

Con una aceptación renuente ―de Ichigo―, los jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse para el largo viaje que les esperaba ―marcharían al día siguiente―. Debían de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, ya que cuando las primeras nevadas comenzarán las laboras a la intemperie se verían terriblemente reducidas.

―Es un hombre extraño.

―Es un hombre preocupado, Lisa ―bebió de su sake― y no le culpo.

Hirako y Lisa mantenían una reunión a puertas cerradas en otra área de la residencia Kurosaki.

―¿Por qué estamos en la bodega? ―se cruzo ella de brazos.

―Porque a este sitio casi nadie viene ―explico―. Bueno, quizás cada seis meses.

Se encontraban en el área de almacenaje de los kimonos, un espacio muy estrecho donde a penas y ambos podían sentarse con soltura.

―Señor, hay una noticia inquietante.

Hirako suspiro.

―¿Dime que pasa? ―pidió de muy mala gana.

―El General Ichimaru contrajo la hōsōshin ―el rubio la miro asustado―. No se preocupe ―lo tranquilizó―, nadie más esta enfermo, el Yuri lo ha comprobado. El General fue aislado y ahora solo debemos esperar a la intervención de la diosa de la fortuna.

Silencio.

―En un lado deja de llover y en otro llueve ―dijo él en alusión a que los problemas nunca terminan―. ¿Estás demasiado tensa, Lisa?.

―Estoy bien, señor ―musito seca.

―¿Ha visto al Genera Shunsui? ―él pidió.

―No ―se levanto― y le agradecería que no mencione su nombre en mi presencia ―comentó muy lacónica.

―Nunca le perdonaras ―exhalo―, que sedujera a tu prima, ¿cierto?.

―¿Podría usted perdonar la traición de quien más ama, mi señor? ―pidió con voz entrecortada.

Al atardecer se dieron por concluidas las labores de aquel día. Gratamente los agricultores se despedían tomando el largo camino hacia el pueblo, mientras que ella e Ishida caminaban hacia la dai teitaku. Con poco más de la mitad del trayecto a casa, el largo silencio fue algo inusual para el Quincy, antes de poder preguntar el motivo Rukia hablo.

―Uryū kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ―llevo sus manos a su espalda―. Es sobre el libro que me obsequiaste.

―Dime ―pidió deteniéndose.

―He visto que tienes hojas en blanco, ¿puedo escribir en ellas? ―jugo con sus manos.

―¿Qué te gustaría escribir?.

―Sobre la utilidad de las sumiré (26). La preparación del ungüento.

―¿Aquel que hiciste para Ichigo?.

―Si ―dijo nerviosa.

―Por supuesto, Rukia chan ―camino una vez más―. Los libros de los Quincy siempre deben tener hojas para ser llenadas, el conocimiento es algo que nunca se detiene.

―Gracias ―suspiro caminando a su lado―. Hay ocasiones en que siento, que ese libro es solo mνo.

―Es tuyo.

―No… ―coloco su mano bajo su mentón― Es como… si fuese una parte de mi que desconocía ―exhalo―. No se como explicarlo.

―Cuídalo, es invaluable.

Cuando las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, Rukia e Ishida finalmente llegaban al hogar de la mujer y en las puertas ya alguien aguardaba. No eran los guardias usuales, sino el señor de la casa los esperaba. Bastante confusos se miraron ambos por solo un momento, y luego se acercaron.

―Quédate a cenar ―le ordeno Ichigo.

―¿Seguro?.

―¡Quédate! ―repitió―. Rukia, necesito habar contigo a "solas" ―arrugó su frente e hizo un mohín al mover su cabeza.

Ishida se alejo, dejando al matrimonio solos.

―¿La carta de Shiba dono era algo malo?.

―No ―suspiro―, vayamos a dentro, tengo un poco de frío.

Una criada llevó té de jazmín a la recámara de la okunsa (28), por indicaciones de Ichigo. Él tomo su taza soplando un par de veces antes de beber.

―Dime, Ichigo.

―Quisiera que esta noche cenemos en el salón principal ―pidió una vez que acabo con la infusión―. Orihime, Momo, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo, partirán mañana temprano.

―¡Pe… pero! ―tartamudeo.

―Mugetsu ha sido devuelto y debe ser restaurado ―explico―. En el Shōgatsu se hará la devolución oficial de los títulos de mi Clan y para ello deberemos de estar en la Ciudad Estado.

Silencio.

―¿Y si nos vamos todos?.

―No podemos ―exhalo―, si nos vamos ahora no verás a tu padre hasta el festival del Hanami (29) ―ella mostró incomprensión―. Tu padre dirige la recaudación de impuestos de este año ―le aclaró―. Si permanecemos en Karakura, podrás ver a tu padre en Diciembre.

La sonrisa de Rukia fue más que radiante, una felicidad inusitada vio reflejada en su rostro.

―Gracias.

Ichigo se levanto y ella tembló. La miro solo un instante, sus ojos resplandecían más de lo usual, un destello de regocijo que nunca había visto. Con la inocencia de un niño, acarició su mejilla casi con temor, ella respondió ladeando su cabeza para así recibir mejor la caricia; poco después Rukia se aventuro a devolver el gesto, mimando el rostro masculino. Entonces, todo aquello que tanto demandaban noche tras noche, aconteció. La acercó a él para besarla, primero tentativamente y luego con una pasión que ella devolvió de igual manera.

―Ponte un bonito kimono ―le dijo a separarse―. Hoy es un día especial ―beso su frente antes de salir.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Asano se dispuso a interpretar una cómica obra, para el deleite de los reunidos que arrancó más de una risa. Rukia interpreto varias melodías maravillosas a través de Sode no Shirayuki y la comida de Momo fue alabada con alevosía. Sin embargo, por más que Ichigo deseo mostrarse cómodo en la situación, a los ojos expertos de su esposa solo fingía esas sonrisas. Suspiro incómoda.

―Debes comprenderlo ―le hablo Ishida, ella volteo hacia él―. Nunca se ha separado tanto de ellos ―le explico―. Y también debes entender su temor a perderlos ―aplaudió ante una gracia de Keigo.

―El Seireitei es un lugar muy seguro ―observo el escenario improvisado.

―La Ciudad Estado tiene dos caras, para varios ahí, los miembors del Clan Kurosaki siguen siendo traidores ―exhalo―. Devolver el poder y los privilegios no es nada… si eres un pecador.

Silencio.

―Todos somos pecadores ―susurro ella por lo bajo.

―¿De qué has pecado? ―dijo él incomprensible.

―De haber nacido… ―musito― Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―lo miro de soslayo―, la cuna de la que provengo no es tan pura como la de Ichigo.

―Eres una Kuchiki, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario ―exclamo con firmeza―. Eres una hija del Clan Kuchiki y… ―se mordió la lengua, aquello no podía decírselo, no todavía― la esposa de Kurosaki.

―Pensé… que ibas a decir otra cosa ―mostro confusión al percibir lo abrupto de cambio de tema―, Uryū kun.

―¿Qué podría decir? ―dijo el Quincy.

La cena se extendió hasta altas horas en la madrugada, Keigo se quedó dormido ―ebrio― en la habitación de banquete y no hubo poder humano que lograse moverlo, el resto de los invitados y los residentes se retiraron a sus respectivas recámaras. Pero, había alguien que no podía dormir, se mantenía en vela, tenso, cansado y sobre todo preocupado ante las cosas que pronto vendrían.

―_Tienes que aprender a cargar con el peso de tus acciones y con tus obligaciones como un Noble._

Recordó las palabras Kūkaku, aquel día que cambio todo. De pronto, se deslizó una de las sjoji de su habitación por alguien que nunca pidió el permiso para ingresar, impactado por la visita nocturna no fue capaz de replicar. A través de aquella única lámpara de aceite encendida la admiro impresionado. Si bien, no era la primera vez que la veía en su yukata de dormir ―también llevaba un haori―, ese fue el primer momento que ella llegaba a tan altas horas en la noche.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―dijo preocupada.

―No lo se… ―comento encogiéndose de hombros―. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan tenso.

No había un zabuton que ofrecerle, solo el futon podría realizar dicha función, así que nervioso señalo su cama y ella se sentó. Fue un largo silencio, en el cual Ichigo no sabía como interpretar la presencia de su esposa.

―_¿Qué pasará con la administración de la dai teitaku? ―fue un punto con el cual Ichigo quiso debatir la decisión tomada―. Momo y Orihime son…_

―_Rukia chan se hará cargo ―Rangiku respondió―. Su obligación como esposa es la administración del hogar ―llegó frente a Ichigo y se hinco―. Debe aprender, porque cuando regreses al Seireitei ella deberá ser quien dirija al Castillo._

―_¡Momo y Orihime, siempre han!... ―debatió._

―_¡Es una de las obligaciones de tu esposa! ―levanto la voz Matsumoto, expresándose firmemente―. Las reglas de la Ciudad Estado son muy diferentes a las de los pueblos, no puedes imponer tu voluntad ―le aclaro._

_La voz de una mujer dejo escapar un carraspeó lleno de burla._

―_El shujin (30) Kurosaki rechazando a su esposa…_

―_¡Escúchame bien, vizard del Kōtei ―la corto agresivamente en el medio de sus palabras―, nunca voy a rechazar a Rukia!._

―¿Quieres hablar?.

―Quiero dormir, pero no puedo… ―mostró su cansancio― Tengo miedo de dormirme y no despertarme para despedirlos ―hablo como un niño asustado.

―Tonto… ―exclamo con ternura― Ven aquí ―señalo sus piernas―, duerme.

Abrumado, Ichigo permaneció estoico y muy serio.

―Rukia…

―Vamos ―volvió a señalar sus piernas―, yo te despertaré antes de que ellos se vayan. Así que no tienes porque temer esa despedida, ven.

Renuente él la obedeció.

―¿Por qué haces esto? ―él pidió.

―Porque, me preocupas ―le cerró sus ojos, con su mano izquierda―. Si estás tenso no piensas con celeridad, además… no te he agradecido.

―¿Qué cosa?.

―El que no me obligues a compartirte mis sentimientos sobre el Maestro de la Zanpakutō ―Urahara―. Y también la libertad que me has dado.

―¿Libertad? ―abrió sus ojos extrañado.

―Las mujeres nobles no podemos elegir absolutamente nada ―suspiro―. Los kimonos que usaremos, la comida que comeremos, las amistades que tendremos, el marido al que desposaremos ―comenzó a meter sus dedos en la cabellera naranja―, las aficiones que aprenderemos, los lugares a los que iremos… ―Ichigo sujeto su mano―. Pero… aquí tú… ―exhalo― a pesar de cómo comenzamos, me has dejado ser libre ―le sonrió―. No te importa que no use un kurotomesode (31), puedo ingerir lo que desee, me has dejado relacionarme con la gente del pueblo, puedo salir sin una escolta o doncella ―él colocó su pulgar en sus labios.

―Te obligaron a casarte conmigo…

―Ya te he perdonado… ―ella susurro

Ichigo la tomo de su cabeza, la acercó a él y la beso.

Lisa y Shinji que estaba en el corredor ―del área de visitas―, vieron salir a Rukia de su habitación y pasar junto a ellos. La perdieron de vista cuando doblo en una esquina, con un rumbo aparentemente desconocido.

―¿Te da curiosidad a donde pudo haber ido? ―pregunto quisquilloso.

―En realidad, pensaba, porque la okunsa tiene su habitación en el área de visitas.

―Porque Ichigo y ella no comparten el lecho ―movió su ficha negra en el go (32), encasillándola en un peligroso movimiento.

―¡Han pasado meses...! ¿Está diciendo que ella sigue siendo virgen? ―mascullo impresionada―. No es usual eso.

―No lo es ―exhalo―. Cada día que lo conozco más, se que es una copia de su padre.

―El no es Kurosaki Isshin, Kōtei ―le susurro.

―Lo se… lo se…

Φ

Φ

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con mucha más prisa y pronto dos semanas pasaron con gran rapidez, en los cuales Rangiku y Sora instruían a Rukia en la administración de la dai teitaku. Y como buena estudiante aprendía con premura, le había costado muy poco el controlar el hogar, no tanto así los exigentes gustos de su marido. En cierta ocasión ella ordenó preparar hiyayakko (33) y aunque él lo ingirió, dicho platillo no fue bien recibido.

―Pueden llevárselos ―le ordenó a la sirvienta.

Rukia mordía su labio inferior, incómoda con la situación.

―¿Te ha disgustado la cena?.

―Los platillos con tofu no sin mis preferidos, si quieres prepáralos para ti no hay ningún problema ―exhalo―. Preferiría algo más sustancioso ―le explico―. No pongas esa cara ―intento reconfortara―, me costo cinco años dominar en los Corredores del arroz, no puedo esperar que tu sepas todo en tan solo dos semanas ―suspiro―. Hay tiempo.

―Gracias ―musito con las mejillas tornadas de rosa.

―He visto que ya no has ido al pueblo, ni tampoco le has ayudado a Ishida.

―No tengo tiempo ―se quejo―. No tenía idea que administrar un hogar fuese tan difícil ―le aclaro―, aún con Rangiku san y Sora san ayudándome no me doy abasto, es muy complicado ―refunfuño―. Y más ahora que falta tan poco para el shubun no hi (34) ―lo miro―. Perdona ―arrugó el dobladillo de su kimono―, no pensé…

―No le des importancia ―suspiro―, de todas maneras no es como si hubiese un sitio al que pudiese ir… olvídalo ―concluyó la pesada oración―. Me temo que al final tú tampoco podrás ir a orarle a tu madre y abuelo ―se mostró afligido―, conmigo aquí en el pueblo.

―Puedo orar por sus almas frente al altar ―lo miro―. Podemos juntos hacerlo, pedir por las almas de nuestros seres amados.

Él se acercó a ella para acariciar sus mejillas aún sonrosadas, con la cena concluida había llegado la hora de la despedida. Un beso como cada noche, donde cada vez más la pasión dominaba al matrimonio y más ahora, que una nueva caricia había sido añadida. Abandono sus labios, para recorrer un lento y pausado camino hacia su cuello, donde se entretuvo por un tiempo más. Detrás de su oreja derecha, él comenzó a murmurar frases irreconocibles, pero que siempre la hacían pedir más.

―I… chi… go ―enterró sus uñas en sus hombros.

Ese era el momento para detenerse, suspiro con pesadez. Había descubierto un maravillo gusto por estar entre sus brazos.

―Buenas noches ―se apartó de ella.

―_¿Qué sucede, Rukia chan?._

_Matsumoto se mostró curiosa al habérsela encontrado observando una piedra lisa en el jardín, por más de media hora._

―_Me preguntaba… me preguntaba ―repitió al mirarla― si le preguntase algo me respondería con la verdad._

―_Si puedo responderte, con gusto lo haré._

―_¿Qué significa… ―frunció su labios, poniéndose completamente roja de la cara― estar en la cama con un hombre?._

―_¿En la intimidad? ―solo se quiso asegurar._

―_Si._

―_Eso es algo que no puedo decirte._

―_Pero… ―balbuceo._

―_Eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma ―le sonrió esperando que con ello pudiera tranquilizarla―. Me experiencia en ello solo podría asustarte, ya que no se como interpretarías mis palabras ―exhalo―. Si lo que realmente quieres saber es ¿cuándo será el momento?, ambos lo sabrán y también lo que deberán hacer. Cuando llegue el día, no debes temer._

Rukia se recostó sobre el futon, en posición fetal. Lo amaba, de eso ya no tenía la menor duda, pero ¿y él?... Y si solo estaba jugando con ella como parte del camino hacia su venganza que una vez le dijo. ¿Qué podía hacer?... no se atrevía a preguntarle, por temor a descubrir una verdad que no fuese capaz de enfrentar.

Comenzó a revisar nuevamente el libro con las cuentas de los impuestos que entregarían a la Sexta Escuadra, intentando distraer su mente de cierta persona que no paraba de aparecerse una y otra vez.

―¡Maldición! ―rugió apartando los papeles y levantándose.

Debía salir de la dai teitaku, o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que tal vez un día se arrepentiría. Llegó a la shoppu (35) muy cerca del amanecer, despertando a todos los que dormían. Con bastante prisa Ururu les sirvió té y algunos bocadillos a los hombres. Kisuke ordenó al resto que volvieran a sus camas, él mismo se encargaría de atender a la distinguida visita.

―No es que me desagrade tu compañía ―oculto su bostezo tras su abanico―, pero ¿no crees que sería más propio a horas adecuadas?. Has hecho el viaje de un día en horas, siento lastima por tu caballo.

―Lo siento, Urahara san. Yo…

―¿Has venido a hablar sobre el General Ginrei? ―pidió incierto y luego suspiro―. De hecho me había estado preguntando, ¿cuándo vendrías con esa pregunta? ―silencio―. Es un poco difícil el comprender tu reciente mudez ―lo miro―. Miento, ¿es sobre tu esposa?.

―Si… yo te preguntara sobre "eso", ¿me lo dirías? ―arrugó su frente.

El rubio sonrió cuando recargo el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos extendidas, mirando entretenido el nerviosismo de su antiguo pupilo.

―No creo que esa sea una buena conversación para iniciar el día ―exhalo―. No te preocupes Ichigo san, no volveré a poner un pie en la dai teitaku, tu esposa merece respeto. Pero tu eres bienvenido, aunque claro ―se puso serio―, preferiría que me visites con el sol en lo alto. No quiero ser el causante de la incordia, ahora mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Ichigo no fue capaz de responder, se mantuvo callado jugando con la taza entre sus manos.

―Urahara san…

―No siempre vas a poder ocultarte, tarde o temprano deberás de enfrentar sus sentimientos.

―¡Eso es lo que no entiendes, hay momentos en que ya no puedo!... ―exploto.

―¿Controlarte? ―Kisuke finalizó la oración, se sirvió más té―. Tonto, y si te escabulles será menos ―bebió―. ¿Te incomoda estar con tu esposa? ―inquirió el mordaz.

―No… pero cada día necesito más para…

―¿Satisfacerte? ―hablo él dramático―. Es una necesidad básica en un hombre y una mujer, el deseo que sientes es tan natural como el respirar. No tiene nada de malo, Ichigo san.

―Tengo miedo de lastimarla ―explico abrumado.

―¿Lastimarla? ―sonrió divertido―, si hablas de la primera vez, será solo un poco, pero no tanto como para que nunca más desee estar en tus brazos ―el joven lo miro avergonzado―. Debes ser un caballero antes que todo ―aclaro―, pero eso no es lo que te causa temor, Ichigo san.

Silencio.

―Ya no puedo verla como un Kuchiki… como una herramienta para mi venganza…

―¿Venganza ante qué? ―exhalo―. Para serte honesto, siempre estuve en contra de enseñarte a matar, o que Kaien dono te entregase una Zanpakutō a tan corta edad. Se las cosas horribles que viviste siendo niño, pero nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar tu pasado. Aunque el culpable sea encontrado, juzgado y ejecutado, eso no te devolverá a tu familia ―le pidió que se tomase su té―. Nunca debemos añorar un pasado tanto, como para olvidar el presente ―exclamo sereno―. Limpia el honor y la dignidad de tu Clan ―se levanto―, olvida lo demás Ichigo san, y vive con tu esposa. Se que tal vez estés cansado de escucharlo, pero tu padre era un gran hombre y fue mi amigo… él amo a tu madre como a ninguna persona he visto y ella también. No ―medito―, el General Kuchiki es también una entrañable persona ―silencio―. Ordenaré que te preparen una habitación, no dejaré que te marches hasta que descansases.

Estando solo, Ichigo lo comprendió… cuanto la amaba y sabía que faltaba muy poco para que rompiese esa barrera y la tomara. ¿Pero… acaso ella podría alguna vez corresponderle en igual medida?.

Φ

Φ

El día del shubun no hi pronto llegó, y como era la costumbre en el pueblo los lugareños fueron al cementerio. El joven matrimonio se congratulo en acompañarlos, en tal vez una de más importantes celebraciones en el Teikoku, sin haber llevado a cabo la tradición regresaron en silencio.

―Son hermosas ―ella mascullo.

―Hermosas, pero al mismo tiempo nos muestran nuestra frágil existencia.

―Es tan triste que una flor tan hermosa, florezca en estas fechas ―suspiro.

Ambos caminaban en el medio del campo, cubierto de infinidad de lycoris radiata mostrando todo su esplendor. Metros y metros de una extensa y casi infinita sábana roja que todo lo cubría. Ichigo se acercó a ella y entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa. Las muestras de afecto estaba reservadas para intimidad de la recámara, ella le sonrió y así caminaron en el medio de las flores del infierno.

―¿Cómo ve a nuestros jóvenes enamorados?.

―Menos renuentes y más cooperativos el uno con el otro, me alegro por ellos ―hablo ella―. ¿Usted que opina, Hirako sama?.

―Creo que dentro de poco tendrá esa conversación con ella ―los miro―. ¿No es el Quincy?.

Rangiku observo como el joven se acercaba hacia el matrimonio y mantenía una muy cordial conversación con ellos. Ella frunció el ceño, en esos largos meses de su estadía en Karakura no había podido averiguar nada ―salvo el libro que Ishida le entregó a Rukia―, y aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Porque incluso habiendo ella hablado con él, este simplemente no le decía nada tangible.

―Es el ―respondió ella.

Φ

Φ

La mayor parte de Octubre fue un mes sin muchos contratiempos, Rukia controló mejor la administración e Ichigo continuo con sus labores en el campo, además de recibir más papeles de su pronta devolución de bienes que debío de revisar minuciosamente. Sora y Rangiku intentaban en la medida de lo posible el dejarlos interactuar por su propia cuenta. Shinji ―que ya se había vuelto como un miembro más―, comenzó a salir a pescar al río ―y en más de una ocasión él trajo la cena―. Desde el equinoccio, los días comenzaron a ser más cortos y las noches más largas. El último día de ese mes, fue una fecha que lo cambio todo.

Rukia solía bordar un poco luego de sus baños, su amiga Kiyone ya debía de haber dado a luz a su hijo, así que deseaba que al volver a la Ciudad Estado le pudiese entregar un obsequio de su parte. Suspiro por el sueño y la vista cansada, decidió dejar el resto del trabajo para otro día. Fue hacia su escondrijo secreto y saco el manuscrito Quincy, nuevamente se dedico a contemplarlo. Se mostró muy orgullosa de sus anotaciones en las últimas hojas y pronto reparó en un detalle ―que hasta entonces no había percibido―, la caligrafía en varias de las paginas no era la misma, similar, no obstante no habían sido escritas por la misma persona.

―Rukia ―hablo tras la puerta―, ¿puedo pasar?

Aturdida se apresuro a esconder el libro entre su bordado, y en menos de un minuto respondió al llamado.

―¿Qué sucede Ichigo, es muy tarde? ―lo dejo entrar.

―No tardaré ―le dijo―. Quiero hablar sobre tu padre.

―¿Mi padre?...

―Sabes que hace tiempo que el dirige a su Escuadra, ¿cierto? ―ella afirmo―. Tu padre llegará a la puerta del Shouryuu a mediados de Diciembre ―ella lo miro―. Quiero que tú viajes y entregues la recaudación.

La recolección anual, se llevaba a cabo en dos rutas, la grulla ―sureste― y la del mono ―noroeste―. El General concluiría antes del Shōgatsu y reanudaría de nueva cuenta para el área faltante. Ya que todos los Generales ―se esperaba― debían estar en la Ciudad Estado para el inicio del Hanami.

―¿A… ahora?... ―ella tartamudeo.

―¡No, en unos días!

Que absurdo, él solo busco un tonto pretexto para mirarla una vez más en la noche. En realidad, si había decidido que ella viajara ―con el vizard como guardia―, mientras él esperaría en Karakura ultimando los detalles finales antes del viaje. Estaba más que seguro que padre e hija apreciarían la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

―Pudiste esperar hasta mañana para decirme ―exclamo duramente―. Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que?...

Sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas cuando él la obligo a besarlo. Su lengua se plació en recorrer su boca con una maestría sin igual, que pese a los largos meses de sutil intimidad, esas acciones siempre la dejaban pasmada.

―Perdona… ―murmuro con voz ronca alejándose de ella.

Se movió en busca de celeridad, cada día le resultaba más difícil el estar lejos de ella, sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla. Y sabía también que ella estaba más que cerca de ceder ante sus instintos. Antes de salir, Rukia lo sujeto de su haori y poco después recargo su frente en la espalda de su marido.

―¿Por qué haces esto, Ichigo? ―musito―. Cada día junto a ti me resulta una tortura.

―¿Tanto me odias? ―expresó amargamente, cuando volteó a mirarla.

―Yo más bien me pregunto, ¿tú me odias?

―Creo que es más que obvio lo que deseo ―respiraba agitado.

―Desear y amar son dos cosas distintas ―dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa de haber descubierto aquello que tanto temía de averiguar―. ¿Por qué haces esto Ichigo? ―dijo ya casi llorando.

Afonía.

―Porque no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú ―dio un paso adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos―. Cada día lo único que quiero es que las noches lleguen para besarte ―la sujeto de su rostro, impacientándose rápidamente―. ¡No puedo dormir, la comida no la disfruto, ni siquiera puedo pensar en… en!…

―¿La venganza? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―Si… ―exclamo rendido― ¿No se que hacer, Rukia? ―dijo como un niño asustado―. ¡Toda mi vida he creído que para lo único que valía la pena vivir era para la venganza, y ahora… ya no puedo pensar en eso porque!…

―Me he interpuesto ―retrocedió una vez más.

―No, lo único que quiero es estar contigo ―le confeso a una impactada Rukia―. Soy honesto, esto que siento por ti nunca antes lo había sentido por alguien. Pero… si esto es el amor, quiero tenerlo ―expresó decidido.

―Ichigo…

Se acercó a ella de un solo paso, reclamando con vehemencia sus labios, aunque esa ocasión con más calma, como sellando un pacto. Estar con él le causo una ola llena de emociones, imposibles de explicar y habiéndole permitido que él la besase era una prueba más que ella se había rendido.

―Rukia…

―¡Quédate! ― ella suplico.

―No me pidas eso… ―exclamo ronco, preso de la lujuria y pasión― Porque no te puedo prometer ser un caballero con mis acciones ―la apartó de él y la miro a sus ojos.

―No pido un caballero ―suspiro―, ¡quiero a mi esposo!

―¿Tienes idea de lo que me pides? ―dijo muy serio.

―No del todo ―fue franca―, pero estoy dispuesta a ser la luz de tu oscuridad ―le sonrió―. Mi padre me explicó que llevo este nombre, porque mi madre le había dicho que yo sería una luz que iluminaría la oscuridad ―silencio―. Quiero ser ese destello en tu vida, se que junto a ti no tengo nada que temer.

―Rukia… ―él dijo.

―Ichigo… ―ella dijo.

Nervioso y aceptando la entrega completa de su cuerpo y alma, él la llevo hacia el futon. Se sentaron sobre la cama de la okunsa, y aquella ocasión Rukia se atrevió a abandonar su timidez para acariciar con ternura el rostro de su esposo. Recorrió cada pulgada, centímetro a centímetro, entre sus cejas pobladas, aquel ceño fruncido en su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, así como la comisura de sus labios y la fuerte quijada masculina. Él la miraba fascinado, ante aquella delicadeza con la que era tratado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo al notarla tensa luego de algunos minutos.

―Tendrás que enseñarme ―expresó amablemente―. No se como continuar.

La intensa mirada que ella le dio, le dijo que ella no mentía. Con manos temblorosas, se acercó para apagar la lámpara. Hincados frente a frente, esperaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la noche, descubriendo con facilidad que la luna llena bastaba para dejarles entrever al otro con mucha facilidad. En realidad, lo único que necesitaban ver eran sus almas, dispuestas a entregarse y nada más.

Con total delicadeza, Ichigo desanudo el nudo de la yukata de su esposa; suspiro hondo antes de quitársela. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero al verla a sus ojos, parecían dos resplandecientes joyas. No hubo vergüenza o timidez alguna por parte de ella ―él estaba más nervioso―, por verse expuesta a tan flagrante mirada, solo sintió su garganta seca cuando él se acerco a ella para besarla. Tembló al sentir sus manos ásperas recorriendo su espalda, acercándola hacia él, duras, callosas, pero increíblemente cálidas y amorosas. No había un solo tapujo o indico de lujuria desmedida. Aún besándose, él la recostó sobre el futon ―él a un costado―. Cuando se apartaron, sonrieron como unos niños tontos, impacientes y sin motivo aparente. No habían palabras, no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos hablarían por sí solos.

Ichigo decidió sentarse, para poder contemplar su magnificencia por completo. Era tan hermosa, que le era imposible el no verla. Pequeña, delicada, cuyo instinto le gritaba que la protegiera. Se dedico a observarla, tal vez por horas y acarició cada rincón de aquel virginal cuerpo que se entregaba. Por cada centímetro de piel recorrida, admiro la suntuosidad de la naturaleza hecha carne. Deposito un largo y sinuoso camino de apenas roces con su boca, a lo largo y ancho de su espalda y mucho más… maravillándose una y otra vez de lo que simples caricias podían hacer. Susurros entrecortados, su cuerpo con sabor a sal y su nombre saliente de sus labios, le cegaban.

Entonces, Ichigo procedió a llevar parte del llamado acto del amor. Se miraron y sonrieron como cómplices de una travesura, luego de haber terminado. Sobre la comodidad del futon permanecieron juntos abrazados, Rukia se durmió rápidamente. No obstante, Ichigo no fue capaz de rendirse ante el sueño, estaba ahí quieto abrazándola en la oscuridad, preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto. Se había jurado que se vengaría de todos aquellos que consideraba responsables ―directa o indirectamente― de la muerte de sus padres, pero esa noche acababa de dormir con uno de sus enemigos. Rukia gimió en su sueño, abrazándolo. No podía odiarla y eso lo sabía, había caído rendido a los brazos de la mujer en sus brazos. Poco antes del amanecer Ichigo salió sigiloso de la habitación de su esposa, con una resolución de por medio a sus acciones de la noche y con una idea más clara de lo que debía de hacer. Camino hacia la recámara de la única mujer a la veía como a su madre.

―¿Qué sucede Ichigo? ―exclamo perezosa al verlo ingresar.

―Quiero pedirte un favor, Rangiku san.

Matsumoto se sentó, mientras lo miraba confundida.

―¿No pudiste esperar? ―exclamo impaciente.

―¿Podrías hablar con Rukia? ―dijo en un leve murmullo, apretando sus manos―, por favor.

―¿Sobre qué necesitas que hable con ella? ―expresó confusa.

―Sobre… ―abrió su boca, pero se quedo mudo― sobre…

―¿Vienes de su alcoba?

No hubo respuesta alguna, no obstante, Rangiku comprendió.

Los pajarillos cantaban y el sol se mostraba radiante, aquel día del último mes del año. Sentía tanta pereza por abrir sus ojos, aún así el cansancio de estar en cama la hizo despabilarse, intento acariciar al hombre que debería de estar a su lado, más solo percibió un sitio frío. Terminó por levantarse y se encontró sola.

―Ichigo me ha pedido que hable contigo ―Rangiku le dijo.

Ella y Kaede estaban al pie del futon, esperando a que la okunsa se despertase luego de la primera noche. Rukia cubrió sus pechos, mostrado gran aflicción por verlas a ellas y no a su marido. De la nada un nudo en su garganta llegó y los ojos le lloraban. La anciana se había levantado, extendía la blanca yukata de la señora, al parecer quería que saliera de la cama. De haber podido articular alguna palabra, les habría pedido que la dejasen sola. Al salir, pudo ver aquel rastro carmín sobre las sábanas y el camino rojo que gruesas líneas recorrían gran parte de sus muslos.

―No pasa nada, okunsa ―musito la anciana.

―Has dejado de ser una niña, Rukia. Ahora eres una mujer ―suspiro― y la prueba esta ahí ―señalo el futon―. Cuando un hombre y una mujer comparten la cama, la esposa entrega algo muy valioso e invaluable a su marido… su castidad e inocencia.

La criada comenzó a usar un trapo húmedo para limpiar los rastros de sangre del cuerpo de Rukia, mientras que Matsumoto comenzó a enrollar el futon. Cuando ambas terminaron ―Rukia ya tenía puesta la yukata―, la anciana se retiro y la okunsa permaneció sola con Rangiku.

―Ichigo…

―Ichigo me ha pedido que hable contigo, no te preocupes ―acarició sus manos―, cuando salió de la dai teitaku solo pensaba en ti ―sonrió―. Y además, creo que tienes más dudas de mujer a mujer ¯exhalo¯. Lo propio es que sea la madre o la suegra la que hable con la joven esposa. ¿Fue tu elección entregarte a Ichigo, Rukia? ―dijo muy seria.

―Si.

―Ahora que has decidido compartir el lecho conyugal cambian varias cosas.

―¿Cosas?

―Tu habitación para empezar.

―¿Qué tiene de malo esta habitación?

―¿No esperaras que Ichigo recorra toda la casa para estar contigo? ―dijo incrédula.

―¿Quieres decir que haremos "eso" todas las noches? ―explayó azorada.

―Bueno… ―hizo un gesto muy gracioso con su rostro― Eso lo deciden ustedes, no hay una regla sobre ello Rukia ―suspiro―. Y no se le llama "eso", sino ai o tsukuru. (35)

―Ai o tsukuru ―repitió.

―¿No lo disfrutaste?

―Si… bueno ―se puso muy nerviosa―, es que… ―agacho su mirada.

―¿Te duele?

―Un poco ―reconoció―. ¿Siempre dolerá?

―Nunca como esta noche. Se que Ichigo es un hombre que nunca se dejará dominar por su pasión ―le sonrió―, siempre pensará en ti. Convertirte en mujer, significa que pronto serás madre ―colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Rukia―, aquí algún día habrá un niño.

―Un niño…

―Cuando un hombre y una mujer intiman, un niño llega a este mundo.

―¿Entonces yo?...

―Es muy pronto para saberlo, hay que esperar.

El futon fue quemado y las pertenencias de la okunsa llevadas hacia a recámara del shujin, fue un día muy ajetreado, tan confuso que Rangiku tomo las riendas del hogar. Rukia salió al jardín, a pasar las largas horas que le esperaban hasta la vuelta de su marido. Comió sus alimentos, sola, preguntándose nuevamente si él se habría arrepentido de haberle hecho el ai o tsukuru. Cuando Ichigo llego a la dai teitaku, la mayoría de los residentes ya dormían, pero no su esposa. Ella le esperaba, se miraron un momento y luego ella continuo bordando; percibió la clara molestia de ella.

―Lo siento… ―se acercó a ella, retirándole el bordado―, he tiendo que esperar.

―¿Qué? ―musito seca apartándose de él, encaminándose hacia el futon.

―Esto ―le dijo a tomarla del brazo, le extendió un trozo de tela y se la entrego―, espero que te guste.

Rukia observo hermosas kansahi (37) de flores de ciruelo que le eran obsequiadas.

―Ichigo… ―lo miro― ¿Me das esto por qué te entregue mi virtud?

―¡Te doy esto porque eres mi esposa! ―dijo muy serio―. Pedí esta joya para ti, luego de que me cuidaste por lo del río ―exhalo.

―Son hermosas ―se sonrojo.

―¿Las usaras para mí? ―pidió con un suave gesto.

―¿Ahora?.ç

―El día Shōgatsu ―acarició su mejilla acercándola hacia él.

―Lo que me pidas, esposo ―murmuro.

Terminaron sobre el futon, abrazándose en la oscuridad bajo las sábanas sin ropa, acariciándose. Ichigo sabía que debía contenerse, ambos debían de esperar.

―Suficiente ―él dijo.

―Esta bien…

―¿Pero? ―intentó debatirla.

―Esta bien ―repitió guiándolo a ella.

Φ

Φ

Φ

Varios días después de una noche apasionada, se revolvió incómoda, más que nada porque alguien la aprisionaba con vehemencia. No es que no le gustase estar en sus brazos, pero en noches como esa sentía que él la sofocaba. Finalmente logró apartarse de él, quien gimió molesto ―aún sin despertarse―. Sonrió con ternura levantándose, se puso su yukata, también un haori y salió de la habitación; sintiendo el frío de la noche. Rukia se sentó en el corredor que daba al jardín ―que Mizuiro le hizo―, y realmente no había gran cosa que admirar. Pero ella aguardaba ahí, impaciente. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que su esposa se le uniera, llegaba molesto a su lado.

―Hace mucho frío ―se quejo―, vuelve a dentro.

―Espera un poco ―susurro.

―¿Qué vamos a esperar? ―arrugó el ceño.

―Aguarda.

Sin deseos por continuar discutiendo, Ichigo abrió su haori para abrazarla con la tela a ella también. Él solo podía ver la nuca de su esposa, suspiro, no le encontraba gracia alguna a esperar en la helada noche algo que él no sabía.

―Rukia… ―beso con lujuria su cuello.

―¡Ichigo ―le dio un codazo―, te dije que esperes! ―le regaño―. ¡Iré a la cama contigo más tarde! ―gruño―. Mira ―señalo el cielo y pronto su enfado paso― hatsuyuki ―susurro en voz baja.

―¿Estamos aquí para mirar la nieve? ―expreso estupefacto, él pensó que hubiera sido mejor contemplarla en el amanecer.

―Mi padre me dijo que él y madre, solían mirar la primera hatsuyuki del año ―sonrió con tristeza―. Y luego de su muerte, se volvió una tradición entre mi padre y yo.

―Entonces, de ahora en adelante la miraremos juntos todos los años ―la abrazó con ternura―, pero será difícil saber cuando nevará.

―Yo lo sabré ―le dijo a voltear hacia él―, yo lo sabré ―repitió.

Unieron sus labios, para un tierno beso. Hirako los miraba desde la distancia, sonriendo, albergando la esperanza de un hermoso futuro para ambos… pero lo que el Kōtei no sabía es que alguien más ya tenía sus propios planes para el futuro de Rukia e Ichigo.

Φ

Φ

El campamento en la puerta del Shuwai (38) había sido levantado, en la mañana la Sexta Escuadra partiría rumbo al Shouryuu. Byakuya sostenía en sus manos una carta escrita con el puño y letra de su hija, donde le explayaba su deseo de reencontrarse con él. Con el permiso de su esposo, ella le entregaría los impuestos y permanecería algunos días junto a su padre. Luego de aquellos largos meses de espera, los escasos días para la tan anhelado reunión le inquietaban. Le esperaban algunos días de arduo camino ―sabía que su hija ya estaría antes que él, debía de estar a tiempo en la Ciudad Estado―, pero… presentía que algo acontecería muy pronto. Se encontraba en lo alto de un peñasco, mirando el infinito cielo cubierto de grandes nubes. Era una noche muy fría, tan helada como la noche que su querida esposa le confeso que tendrían una niña, y que la nombrarían Rukia. Pronto el cielo entregó su preciado regalo, el General estiro su mano atrapando un copo de nieve en el aire. Era la primera vez en más de veinte años que debía de estar solo en esa fecha. Cerró su puño, fundiendo el cristal en su cálida mano.

De manera vertiginosa, ruidos en la maleza lo alertaron. Se giro, manteniendo una mano muy cerca de su katana. La negra figura se fue haciendo más nítida a medida que se acercaba sin miedo alguno a él. Byakuya no daba crédito a lo que veía, el General Ichimaru le visitaba; en un grave momento de error, el Kuchiki apartó su mano de su arma.

―¿Qué hace aquí ―exigió su pronta respuesta―, General Ichimaru?

―Es una noche muy fría.

―Se supone que esta en el Templo, sufriendo la hōsōshin ―silencio―. ¿Por qué viste de esa manera?.

Para ese momento, todos los altos rangos de la milicia habían sido informados sobre la ―aparente― lamentable situación del General Ichimaru, así como la pronta medida de sanidad exigida. Hasta donde Byakuya tenía comprendido, el hombre debería de estar a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, sufriendo las terribles consecuencias de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, se le miraba sano por completo.

―Estoy aquí cumpliendo una misión ―dijo al fin―, General Kuchiki.

Pronunció con labia y de manera tal que le helo la piel. Byakuya dio un paso hacia atrás, no obstante ya era demasiado tarde. Gin fue mucho más rápido, corrió hacia él empuñando su katana y en un elegante movimiento atravesó el cuerpo del Kuchiki ―de extremo a extremo―. Luego con la misma agilidad la saco, produciendo una severa hemorragia en el General herido. Byakuya mantuvo su mano a la altura de su estómago, mirándolo con incredulidad y cuando quiso hablar, solo sangre broto a través de sus labios.

―¡General Kuchiki! ―alguien grito bajo el peñasco siendo testigo.

La tropa miraba desde abajo y no tardaron en correr en auxilio del General, pero para cuando llegaran, ya sería demasiado tarde. Gin se colocó una vez más la máscara del kitsune e hizo retroceder a Byakuya hasta que llegó al filo del peñasco.

―Tranquilo… ella estará en buenas manos ―le dijo al herido.

Como si en un solo instante hubiese descubierto la verdad, Byakuya espeto.

―¡Ai…zen! ―balbuceo.

Ichimaru terminó por arrojarlo al helado río bajo el peñasco. Se mosto confundido, en los ojos de Byakuya no vio reflejado el temor de morir, sino la desesperación en su máxima expresión.

―Todo el que no le tiene miedo a la muerte, es por que nunca ha pensado en lo que significa o por que esta muy seguro de su dios* ―tomo la carta que instantes antes el General estuvo leyendo.

―_Byakuya sama… Byakuya sama…_

* * *

Φ

Capitulo X

La flor que no florece

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Si leen un poco sobre la relación de los "tres hijos nobles" (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo) encontrarán curiosidades muy interesantes y se comprenderán mejor las palabras de Isshin a Byakuya.

+ El Hougyoku (no lo mencione antes), no tiene la forma esférica conocida, sino la de uno de los tesoros imperiales las "Magatama".

+ En la tradición antigua la mujer debe obediencia al padre, al esposo y al hijo (si el segundo se muere). Así que como parte de la Nobleza, la palabra de Ichigo es absoluta, muy distinto a si Rukia se hubiese casado con Renji. ¿Me explique?.

+ La grulla no migra de la manera descrita, pero me pareció un toque interesante en la historia. Al igual que la ruta del mono, son solo ficción mía.

( * ) Harunobu Ogidō, ocupa el octavo puesto de la 4ta división.

( * ) Mugetsu, nombre que recibe el Castillo del Clan Kurosaki en el Seireitei (en esta historia).

+ La parte de Byakuya, Yamamoto, Aizen, Kūkaku y Ryūken suceden el mismo día.

La frase de Ichigo a Rukia sobre "posiciones" se refiere al status social.

La última parte sobre la primera nevada, transcurre la misma noche.

( * ) Frase de Deivid, la última cita pronunciada por Gin.

+ En el siguiente capitulo se narrará parte del pasado (antes del nacimiento de Rukia e Ichigo), se sabrá la relación de Hisana con Ryūken y ¿el por qué del manuscrito?. Además, que el personaje que le da el nombre al siguiente capitulo aparecerá y se sabrá donde están Karin y Yuzu (y prometo actualizar este mismo año).

+ Bien, una disculpa de antemano (tuve un año 2011 muy difícil). Agradezco de antemano sus infinita espera, es una historia muy pedida por ustedes, así que lo único que les pido son sus comentarios.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Hatsuyuki_,_ _primera nevada._

+ (2) Amaterasu, _es la diosa del sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión._

+ (3) Tsukuyomi, _también conocido como__Tsukuyomi-no-kami__o__Tsukiyomi, es el dios de la luna en la religión shintoísta y la mitología japonesa._

+ (4) Yata No Kagami,_el espejo sagrado, es parte de los Tesoros Imperiales de Japón._

+ (5) Dai teitaku, _mansión en japonés._

+ (6) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (7) Río Chikuma (llamado así popularmente), _su nombre correcto es "Río Shinano". Es el río más largo de Japón, tiene su fuente al oeste del monte Kobushi, que se sitúa en la frontera entre las prefecturas de Saitama, Yamanashi y Nagano. En su curso hacia el norte-noroeste._

+ (8) Shouryuu, _puerta del este Bleach._

+ (9) Hōsōshin o "viruela demonio", _era el demonio que había sido considerado como responsable de la aparición de viruela en la época medieval._

+ (10) Palanquín, _especie de_ _silla o litera usada en Oriente para llevar en ellas a las personas importantes._

+ (11) Kitsune, "_zorro" literalmente en japonés._

+ (12) Zori, _son__sandalias japonesas (chanclas)__planas con dos cordones que pasan entre el dedo gordo y el segundo._

+ (13) Yasashii, "_gentil" literalmente en japonés._

+ (14) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (15) Shadō no ryōshu_, señores de la sombra (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (16) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (17) Tsuki no kanshu, _guardianes de la luna (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (18) Chie no masutā, _amos de la sabiduría (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (19) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (20) Rasen-jō, _castillo de la espiral (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (21) Musume, _doncella en japonés_.

+ (22) Shōgatsu, _año nuevo japonés._

+ (23) Dai teitaku, _mansión en japonés._

+ (24) Geta, _es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés. Consta de una tabla principal (dai) y dos «dientes» (ha) que soportan todo el peso._

+ (25) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (26) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (27) Sumire, _es la palabra japonesa para la flor violeta_

+ (28) Okunsa, _la esposa (significa "aquella que permanece en el hogar")._

+ (29) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (30) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (31) kurotomesode_, es el kimono mas formal para las mujeres casadas. El patrón de estos kimonos se rige por reglas más conservadoras._

+ (32) Go, _es un juego de mesa estratégico para dos jugadores._

+ (33) Hiyayakko, _es uno de los platos cocina japonesa fundamentados en el tofú más populares durante la estación de verano._

+ (34) Shubun no hi, _llamado también__"Higan No Chu-Nichi" (Día de Equinoccio de Otoño), constituye para los japoneses en la fecha que deben visitar los cementerios donde descansar los restos de sus familiares._

+ (35) Shoppu, _tienda japonés._

+ (36) Ai o tsukuru, _"hacer el amor" literalmente en japonés._

+ (37) Kanzashi, _son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses._

+ (38) Shuwai, _puerta del sur Bleach._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	10. La flor que no florece

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo X**

**La flor que no florece**

Φ

_"Como las flores unohana*** **que disimulan su floración._

_Así haces tú… _

_Y, si no me correspondes, yo… ¿podré seguir enamorada?"_

- Anónimo -

Φ

Φ

* * *

―_Byakuya sama… Byakuya sama…_

.

.

**Años atrás…**

―¡Me niego! ―rugió llenó de irá en la habitación, en la reunión a puertas cerradas― ¡No permitiré que bajo ninguna circunstancia me impongan está decisión! ―la furia tras aquellas palabras, era casi palpable.

―¡Esto, es por el bienestar de nuestro Clan! ¡Nuestros deseos individuales desaparecen ante congraciar a la familia! ¡La dignidad, el orgullo y el renombre son lo más importante, Byakuya-dono! ―terció el canoso anciano perteneciente a la rama secundaria del Clan Kuchiki, un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por el poder― ¿Acaso me equivoco, Ginrei-dono? ―cuestionó a la autoridad de la actual cabeza.

Byakuya, así como el resto de los ancianos ―no menos de quince―, observaron impasibles la respuesta del líder actual de la familia, sus palabras serían absolutas. Fue un muy largo momento de silencio, el que generaba pánico en el joven reunido.

―Entiendo, la necesidad de una pronta unión, y una descendencia más abundante por parte de la rama principal del Clan Kuchiki ―miro al anciano, llamado Ryoma―. Pero, también comprendo la negación de mi nieto ―puso toda su atención en el joven, ahora pálido―. Les pido humildemente que no olvidemos el rumor en torno a la señora Shihōin ―dijo muy serio―. Nuestros Clanes han sido aliados por centurias, por más centurias continuaremos en alianza sin mezclar nuestra sangre ―expresó duramente―. No puedo consentir un matrimonio entre Byakuya y la señora Shihōin… cuando no sabemos si lleva ya en su vientre, al hijo de otro hombre… ―se levantó― Se ha terminado la reunión.

―¡Ginrei-dono! ―había un dejo de suplica en la voz― ¡Le pido que reconsideré, la prosperidad de Clan está en juego! ―silencio― ¿Ha escuchado la noticia?

―¿Cuál noticia? ―pidió secamente el General, volteando una vez más hacia Ryoma.

―El General Kurosaki contraerá nupcias en el shimotsuki. (1)

Ginrei mostró sorpresa, más luego su rostro adoptó una postura muy pensativa.

―Ryoma-dono, medite muy bien su propuesta, no olvide que Yoruichi-dono es una mujer indomable. Nunca se someterá a un hombre… fue lo único bueno que le enseño su padre ―afonía― ¡Vámonos, Byakuya!

El joven mostró sus respetos a los ancianos, antes de abandonar la habitación para seguir con paso firme a su abuelo a través de los corredores de aquella mansión donde habitaba la rama secundaria del Clan Kuchiki. Mostró un respeto absoluto al mantenerse en silencio, y no fue hasta que subieron a sus caballos ―custodiados por la escolta― que el sabio anciano accedió a tener algunas elocuentes palabras con su nieto. Llegaron a un paraje solitario, cubierto de flores silvestres.

―General… ―habló cauto el joven.

―Byakuya… ―exhaló― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Diecisiete.

―En el momento adecuado conocerás a una dama a la cual desposar, pero al mismo tiempo debes comprender que no se puede esperar por siempre… Lamentablemente, la joven con la que ibas a matrimoniarte murió hace poco ―lo miro de soslayo―. Este año he decidido que ya es tiempo que partas conmigo en la recolección anual de los impuestos ―se alegró del rostro de sorpresa de su nieto, gesto que le arrancó una sincera sonrisa―. Se que ha esperado esto con mucha impaciencia, Teniente de la Sexta Escuadra.

―¡Se lo agradezco tanto, General! ―bajo de su caballo para hacerle una reverencia, con una voz llena de alegría.

.

.

―¡He vuelto a ganar! ―anunció con presunción y pedantería― ¡Así que me he ganado el privilegio de ser invitado a tu boda!

Isshin frunció el ceño y le ordenó a un soldado el retirar el tablero de shōgi (2). Luego de haber perdido por tercera vez en esa tarde, sin ser capaz de iniciar aquella seria conversación por la cual lo había llamado. Y que tanto le preocupaba, o más bien dicho la seguridad y el bienestar de uno de sus más acérrimos amigos.

―Habrías sido invitado de cualquier forma ―musitó seco.

―Normalmente no es tan frío conmigo, General Kurosaki ―produjo un sonido al beber de su té, mientras miraba la reacción de su colega― ¿Qué sucede? ―dijo muy serio.

―Rumores… ―murmuró seco.

―¿Rumores…?

Afonía.

―Rumores, sobre Yoruichi-dono ―espetó por lo bajo.

Kisuke mostró la alerta en su rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el experimentado General. De hecho, fue muy visible la apatía del momento, ante la mención de aquella distinguida dama de la nobleza.

―Como bien has dicho, son rumores ―recalcó con hastió―. Ella y yo, solo somos amigos.

Isshin chascó su lengua de manera molesta, pero más que nada, estaba preocupado.

―¡Tú y yo somos amigos ―comenzó a murmurar casi de manera imperceptible―, y no compartimos la cama! ¡Ustedes por otro lado… retozan bajo las sábanas! ―reprochó.

El rubio colocó su humeante té sobre el hakozen. (3) Sin intentar darle demasiada importancia a esas palabras.

―Es una mujer libre ―no había recriminación en su tono, pero sí estaba enfadado―, y yo también.

―¡Es una mujer Noble ―debatió impaciente―, una hija de los Shadō no ryōshu…! (4) Alguien a quien nunca podrás…

―¡Cállate! ―le gritó agitado, bajo la vista avergonzado y luego murmuro― No me digas algo que ya se… por favor, no lo digas ―le imploró, mientras Isshin guardaba silencio―. Déjame creer que podré domarla.

―Los Chie no masutā (5) han hablado con el Clan Shihōin, al parecer están intentando una unión entre sus herederos ―le informó con la esperanza de que la aventura terminase.

Kisuke se carcajeó a sus anchas. Sin embargo, Isshin no supo si de coraje o impotencia.

―¡Hablas de crío de Byakuya! ―mostró desdén― ¡Es sólo un niño, no podrá con una mujer como ella, no sabrá hacerla sentir placer! ―espetó con el orgullo herido.

―El arte en la cama es algo que se puede aprender, Urahara-san ―siseó― ¿No fue acaso ella la que te instruyó en el erotismo del cuerpo femenino? ―silencio― No te hagas falsas ilusiones con ella, con una mujer que nunca aprenderá a estar bajo el yugo de un hombre.

La consternación paso a ser un reto para el rubio, que se había prometido a sí mismo el lograr dominarla, y tenerla solo para él. La quería cual si fuese un pequeño gato acorralado por un perro sarnoso. Como cada vez que hacían el amor y ella se entregaba tan dócilmente ante él, sabía que tenía una oportunidad para que ella le amase. Y no fuese simplemente la necesidad del placer.

―Bueno… no todos somos tan afortunados como tú ―dijo con voz queda―. Has tenido la fortuna de ser aceptado por el Clan de Masaki-sama ―expresó con una burla amigable, que buscaba de manera desesperada de ocultar su temor―. Una mujer que amas y que te ama…

Isshin sintió pena por su amigo.

―Tú también podrías buscarte una buena mujer a la cual desposar, más de una estaría radiante por matrimoniarse con uno de los tres Maestros de la Zanpakutō.

―¿Pero no un Clan, quieres decir? ―dijo con la voz apagada.

―Es muy difícil que una familia Noble, se olvide del estricto protocolo, Urahara-san ―suspiro―. Mil veces preferirían a un miembro de la Nobleza, que haya caído en desgracia ―le aclaró―, pero podrían haber excepciones ―intentó animarlo―. Solo es cuestión de lo que tú podrías ofrecerles ―palmeó su espalda en una enorme muestra de camaradería―. Tú título como Maestro de la Zanpakutō y General, deberían de bastar ―exhaló―, solo es cosa de que convenzas con tus palabras a los ancianos de su Clan. Y también, a Yoruichi-dono.

―Es una lastima, que no todos seamos tan afortunados como tú ―habló tristemente el rubio―. Siempre seré un amante en su cama ―dijo mirando el cielo―, más nunca el hombre que la acompañe en público.

―Solo quiero que pienses en tu futuro, Urahara-san. Tienes una vida brillante por delante ―se levantó―, como para que dejes que un sentimiento de infelicidad te amargue.

―Ya no hay salvación para mi alma, buen amigo ―agradeció el gesto al momento de levantarse, y sonreírle por la comisura de sus labios― pero, gracias por tu preocupación ―suspiro―. Déjame esto a mí, tú solo preocúpate por Masaki-sama.

Caminaron en silencio por uno de los jardines del área privada del Genera Kurosaki, un sitio donde no se permitía la intromisión por parte de los oficiales de bajo rango. A unos cuantos metros ―bastante lejos de ahí―, se desarrollaban los combates de la Primera Escuadra, a los reclutas recién graduados que aspiraban servir y proteger al Kōtei (6), y justo cuando se término uno de las peleas, el oficial en turno se acercó entusiasmado hacia su General.

―¡Vencedor! ―gritó el oficial que vigilaba el combate, uno distinto al que se encaminó hacia Isshin.

―Es el mejor recluta hasta ahora, General ―dijo e oficial, llegando hacia los hombres de alto rango. Por el comentario, tanto Isshin como Urahara examinaron al hombre sobre el cual tanto se comentaba―. ¡Seis victorias consecutivas! ―anunció anonadado.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, oficial de bajo rango? ―inquirió seriamente Isshin, mientras el hombre denotaba la sorpresa en su rostro―, mi séptimo oficial dice que eres bueno ―expresó risueño.

―Aizen Sōsuke, General Kurosaki ―recitó con sumo respeto, inclinando medio cuerpo.

Isshin alzó su mano y en el acto una katana de madera le fue entregada, luego bajo del pasillo para caminar con paso firme hacia el oficial de gafas.

―¿Seis vitorias?, normalmente mis mejores hombres solo logran tres cuando mucho. ¡Muéstrame, porque debería de aceptarte bajo mi mando, Aizen Sōsuke! ―adoptó la postura de combate, y aquello arrancó voces de sorpresa entre los reunidos que se acercaron para formar un gran círculo alrededor de ellos.

―¿Ma… estro de la Zanpakutō? ―balbuceó acongojado― ¿Por qué alza su katana contra un soldado de tan bajo rango?

―Yo seré ―dio un pequeño paso hacia el frente, por lo que hizo un diminuto montículo de tierra bajo su pie―, quien determine eso…

Isshin fue rápido, llano y sumamente preciso. Le atacó de llenó con la katana, y Aizen a penas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo al saltar por los aires, más eso poco le sirvió. Una vez que tuvo que llegar al suelo, una vez más la destreza inigualable del Maestro de la Zanpakutō salió a flote. Los gritos entre los oficiales no se hicieron esperar, eso le era una terrible distracción para el inexperto hombre de gafas. El General aprovechó el momento, y con el movimiento de un solo dedo fue capaz de arrojarlo hacia atrás. Minutos después, la ventaja o el posible vencedor ya era evidente.

―¿Qué sucede contigo, tus movimientos empiezan a volverse lentos? ―mostró decepción por el corto combate el General― ¿Este es tú límite?

―Si… eso parece. He llegado a mi límite ―soltó turbado cayendo al suelo derrotado.

La victoria como fue de esperar, resultó abrumadora y completamente "sencilla" para el experimentado General Kurosaki, quien término por entregarle la katana a su séptimo oficial. Decir que fue simple, hubiese sido una mentira. De hecho, desde hacía un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un combate ―aunque ese duro poco―. Aquel recién graduado demostró ser un verdadero contendiente, su técnica, así como su pronta respuesta lo harían alguien de quien temer en el futuro. Aizen reposaba herido, humillado y cansado en el fango. Incapaz de moverse, miraba desde el suelo la gallarda figura del hombre al que esperaba servir un día. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, llenó de coraje y rabia contra aquel Noble. Finalmente más oficiales llegaron en el auxilio del hombre lacerado, le llevarían hacia la Cuarta Escuadra para su pronta recuperación; había aprobado su examen bajo la rigurosa mano del General. Sin decirle una sola palabra él se marchó de ahí, junto con Urahara.

―¿No fuiste algo rudo con aquel oficial? ―reprochó caminado por el pasillo a varios metros de ahí, mirándolo de reojo―, inclusive usaste una de las técnicas secretas de los Maestros de la Zanpakutō contra él.

―Ese oficial es fuerte ―dijo sin pensarlo, mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha un par de veces―. No olvides mis palabras ―ambos se detuvieron bajo la sombra del techo―, ¡su nombre será conocido un día!

Silencio.

―Si lo dice un Maestro de la Zanpakutō, deberé creer esas palabras ―murmuro―. Pero… no sería mejor que lo mates ahora que puedes controlarlo… ¿viste sus ojos? ―soltó preocupado de la soberbia que él admiró.

―Yo solo vi los ojos de un guerrero dispuesto a no morir en un combate ―palmeó su espalda.

―Ulquiorra marchó a China ―informó el rubio.

Isshin masculló algunas palabras por lo bajo, signo de su clara desaprobación por los deseos de aquel hombre de tez pálida.

―¡Maldito! ―se cruzó de brazos― ¿Cómo osa un Maestro de la Zanpakutō dejar su patria?

Kisuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Dijo que el Teikoku (7) era demasiado pequeño para él ―soltó con bulla.

―¡Ese estúpido chiquillo! ―insultó malhumorado― ¡Recién recibió el titulo y se marcha!

―La juventud nos hace cometer locuras.

Llegaron a la caballeriza, ahí ya se encontraba el corcel del General Urahara listo para ser montado. Algo que hizo sin duda alguna, no tenía intención de permanecer cerca de Isshin, no luego de haberle informado la decisión de Ulquiorra. Él también no lo aprobaba, pero al mismo tiempo fue incapaz de detenerlo.

―¡Kisuke… ya he cumplido con mi deber como colega y amigo…! ―advirtió duramente con el ceño fruncido― Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante es decisión tuya ―golpeó a la bestia, de modo que salió con prisa de la caballeriza. Poco después, masajeó su sien al sentir que no estaba solo― ¿Qué sucede, Rōjū? (8) ―se mantuvo firme mirando a la bestia que se alejaba.

―El joven Kōtei, General ―pronunció angustiado el hombre de cabellera roseada.

.

.

El destellante color rojizo, el ensordecedor ruido en el exterior. La hora de puja había llegado en el Yoshiwara (9). Aquella noche por demás calurosa. La lujuria contenida en los ojos masculinos, que admiraban a las bellas cortesanas tras sus barrotes de madera en cada una de sus casas, arrancaron más de una exclamación lasciva e imperiosa en sus personas. Muy lejos de ahí, en la entrada del distrito, unos pececillos dorados flotaban agraciados en su prisión de agua, las lámparas habían sido ya encendidas y muy dentro las cortesanas de lujo ya entretenían a famosos clientes tras sus puertas siempre cerradas. Y en una de las tantas jaulas, estaba a punto de desarrollarse una de las más trágicas historias.

En la kurēnhausu (10) uno de los hombres se había congraciado con los placeres de una tayū (11) de alto rango. Estaba ahí desde la mañana solicitando de sus excéntricos servicios, no obstante, en ese momento en particular ella estaba dormida. Entonces dos pequeñas kamuro (12) ―sus sirvientas personales― llegaron con alimentos y sake, el hombre las miro solo por un momento ―estaba bastante concentrado registrando información en un reporte atrasado―. Una de las niñas se acercó con un sakuramochi (13), debido a su nerviosismo derramó el dulce sobre los papeles. Aterrada miro al General, se agachó en el suelo en señal de suplica, cuando su oirán llegó a ella y comenzó a golpearla.

―¡Calma, Riko! ―exclamó ante la agresividad denotada, bastante contrariado de la cólera de la tayū.

Con una cara de asco la mujer se alejó, su hermosa cabellera azabache cubría la totalidad de su finas facciones, aún así, en sus ojos solo había ira. Y quizás celos, él podría decir.

―¡Estúpida chiquilla ―bramó encolerizada―, solo estás aquí porque Madre así lo ha dicho! ¡No eres lo suficientemente buena para ser mi kamuro! ―soltó de mal genio, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

―¡Calma, Riko! ―repitió una vez más con gentileza el hombre―. Es solo una niña.

La pequeña continuaba llorando en silencio, mancillada y siendo reconfortada por la otra kamuro que la acompañaba. Ambas, miraron con sumo temor al único hombre de la habitación. Se les acercó, y las dos temblaron llenas de desconfianza, eso hizo que él se detuviese en el acto.

―¡General! ―la tayū hizo un puchero cuando se le arrojó a la espalda, miraba con acritud a las niñas ante ella― ¡Vamos, yo me encargaré de ella más tarde…! ―susurró contra su oído.

―Claro, Riko ―sonrió de oreja a oreja, comprendiendo muy bien las intenciones tras aquellas palabras―. ¿Por qué no te retiras a la otra habitación? en un momento más estaré contigo.

―¿Pero…? ―chillo ella, más la dura mirada del varón la hizo callar. Cuando ella se hubo marchado, él suspiro y se hincó ante las pequeñas.

―¡Lo siento tanto, General! ―suplicó la causante del problema.

―Calma pequeña ―le sonrió amablemente, y le alzó su rostro, solo para observar los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto.

―Tranquila, hablaré con Riko para que no te castigue ―le informó al soltarla, con una voz muy tranquila―. Ya verás que esta ocasión no serás azotada, ¿cómo se llaman? ―pidió sereno.

―Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ―dijo una de ellas bastante entusiasmada.

―¿Y tú? ―le pregunto a la niña con lágrimas en sus mejillas. La cual abrió la boca, pero casi de inmediato la cerró―. Debes olvidar tu anterior nombre, el que te dieron tus padres ―ella lo miró―, porque ellos se han olvidado de ti.

Silencio.

―Me han llamado, Yadōmaru Lisa―apretó con fuerza sus pequeños puños.

―Lisa-chan y Nell-chan ―buscó entre su hakama unas bolsitas de kompeitō (14) que le entregó a cada niña―, yo me llamó Kyōraku Shunsui―se levantó―, General de la Octava Escuadra ―les dio la espalda, para irse a reunir con la tayū que impaciente le esperaba.

Una de aquellas pequeñas iba a ser conocida como la Hisuisairen (15), la oirán de más alto rango que una vez vivió en el Yoshiwara. La otra niña, era una mujer igualmente conocida por todos en el Teikoku. Una keisei (16) que había enamorado al que llamaban el Aikouka (17) ―General de la Octava Escuadra―, y por quien él había renunciado al matrimonio, en pos de un imposible…Ya que Lisa, se había convertido… en la amante del Kōtei.

.

.

―Es magnifica ―dijo recibiéndola―. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

―No sea tan modesto, General. Amo los cumplidos ―soltó por lo bajo, lo que arrancó una risa por parte de ambos―. Helas aquí, a Sōgyo no Kotowari.

―En verdad que ustedes los Katanakaji (18) tienen un don soberbio ―dijo admirando las dos espadas recibidas, luego de varios años de espera―, es simplemente perfecta ―exclamó embelesado, Kaien no podía dejar de mostrar presunción ante los halagos que tan bien recibía esa mañana de junio.

―Bueno, una Zanpakutō para el sabio hombre que cuida de nosotros en el Teikoku ―exhaló tomando un poco de sake―, General ―brindó en su nombre.

―Yo brindo por un Capitán…

Kaien escupió de llenó el alcohol y luego limpió su boca con su antebrazo.

―¡Una y mil veces, no seré tu Capitán!

―Vamos… ―intentó convencerlo, una vez más― Que mejor que las Cuatro Casas Nobles permanezcan juntas en la Ciudad Estado.

El Shiba chistó su lengua.

―¡Déjate de juegos, Ukitake-san! ―recargó su cabeza en su mano hecha un puño―. Está es la temporada de los reclutas, ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras aquí ―suspiro y el hombre de cabellera blanquecina enrojeció de vergüenza― ¡No me interesa! ―espetó.

El General mostró serenidad, no se daría por vencido, no aún. Tenía un as bajo la manga, o al menos eso pensaba.

―Si hablará con el Kōtei…

Kaien se carcajeó ante a inusual inocencia del hombre.

―El Kōtei no acepta entrevistas, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Si quieres decirle algo, tiene que ser a través del Rōjū ―suspiro―. Entiéndelo… me gusta la tranquilidad que aquí poseo ―miro el cielo―. No hay reglas de la Nobleza, estatutos militares que respetar, solo soy un Fudai daimyō (19) cuidando de sus tierras.

―¿O tu razón es otra?

Silencio.

Casi se simple gesto le dio la respuesta al General, el Shiba no apartó aquella sonrisa tímida de sus labios.

―Me has atrapado ―dijo al fin―. El Clan Shihōin es muy insistente, y la verdad que cansé de lidiar con esos ancianos. Siento pena por Yoruichi-san.

―Me supongo que no aceptaste ―murmuro.

―¡Por supuesto que no!

―Por ello ya no debes preocuparte, escuche rumores… ―la atención se fijó solo en él― que ahora centran su atención en el Clan Kuchiki. Ya sabes…

―¡Byakuya! ―lo miro perplejo― ¡Estúpidos ancianos ―chistó―, él y yo tenemos la misma edad! ―se levantó― ¿Sabes? puede que seamos Nobles, que tengamos privilegios y comida con la que el pueblo sueña ―exhaló tristemente―, pero hay algo que les envidio, y es que ellos pueden elegir con quien casarse ―bajo al jardín y sus pies desnudos tocaron el pasto―. No volveré por ahora al Seireitei, Ukitake ―giró hacia el General― así que por favor deja de insistir. Mi respuesta siempre será ¡no!

Mutismo.

El General afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

―Nada perdía con intentarlo una vez más. Espero entonces que halles la felicidad que añoras en estas tierras ―dijo sereno.

Esperanzadoras palabras ante un futuro que nunca llegó a existir. Cuando Kaien vio apagada su vida, debido a la desesperación de un hombre.

.

.

Una escuadra se vestiría de blanco*, ante la memoria del finado General Zaraki, quien había perdido ante un desconocido que simplemente llegó a exigir un duelo con aquel que llamaban Zaraki. Un sujeto salido desde el mismo averno, con una risa endemoniada mostraba su orgullo sobre el sangrante cadáver en el suelo. Emitiendo una victoriosa risa que dejó a más de uno con la piel de gallina, a esos hombres que pronto le servirían. Un hombre peligroso marcado por el anhelo de la sangre, de batallas, de poner su vida en el filo de la katana… Un varón que acababa de tomar para sí el nombre de Zaraki Kempachi. El mismo que ante su sed, un día perdió su ojo derecho ante la inigualable destreza del Maestro de la Zanpakutō, Kurosaki Isshin. Pero esa, es otra historia…

.

.

En el jardín se respiraba una paz amena y tranquila, tan relajante para el hombre que recién se había apartado de la vida militar. Y solo por ese momento, añoró el estar una vez más dirigiendo a su antigua Escuadra, portando el uniforme militar. Más ahora, disfrutaba aquella calurosa tarde bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido, mientras se disponía a redactar un haiku (20) que representase la belleza de la cigarra ruidosa en el tronco. No obstante, un sirviente se le acercó y le murmuró unas cuantas palabras antes de retirarse y traer al invitado ante Yamamoto. El hombre se mostraba nervioso, el Rōjū del Kōtei no mostraba la presencia que debería de tener un anciano al servicio del Gran Señor.

―Genryūsai-dono, vengo aquí con una petición del Kōtei.

El hombre de poco más de cincuenta años, le pidió amablemente se que sentase para dar inicio a una conversación un tanto más privada. Y escuchar de nueva cuenta, alguno de los caprichos del niño de siete años.

―¿Qué desea ahora el joven Kōtei?

―Saber, ¿cuándo será lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar la seguridad del palacio?

Yamamoto rascó su sien.

―Cuando sea capaz de ganar un combate con una katana ―respondió malhumorado, teniendo muy poco tanto con el Rōjū―. Nadie desea que nuestro señor llegué a la edad de gobernar, lo haga a través de sus caprichos.

―¡Pero… es el Kōtei…!

―¡Silencio! ―bramó furioso― ¡Es solo un niño! ―rugió― ¡Las amenazas que haga a su edad no son preceptos! ―mutismo― Tranquilo ―le dijo al exaltado Rōjū―, hablaré con alguien a quien estoy seguro que el Kōtei escuchará.

.

La flor de colza

y la luna al este

el sol al oeste

.

Terminó la última línea en el pergamino. Cuando un aplauso le cortó abruptamente la inspiración.

―¡Shishou! (20) ―soltó asustado, manchando el documento recién terminado.

―¡Niño tonto, has arruinado el poema!

Isshin apartó el pincel, para hacerle una reverencia muy sumisa en el suelo a su antiguo instructor. Para cuando se levanto, varios sirvientes levantaban las cosas que tenía, y traían algunos bocadillos; en aquella larga y grande habitación donde ahora se encontraban ―la residencia del General Kurosaki.

―Shishou… ¿A qué debo este gran honor? ¿Creí que estaría descansando?

El General retirado llevó un pequeño dulce a su boca.

―Es el Kōtei ―explicó y esperó la reacción―. El pobre Rōjū está desesperado y vino a mí en busca de ayuda, y se que no hay mejor hombre que tú para controlarlo.

El Kurosaki se incómodo e incluso aclaró su garganta un par de veces.

―Lo se, vino a mí el otro día shishou ―suspiro pesadamente―. Me negué a ayudarle ―le explicó―, creo que ya bastante se me ha obligado a hacer.

Dijo aquello en alusión a su forzada participación dentro de las Escuadras, ya que el fallecido Kōtei así lo ordenó. Por ende, Isshin fue obligado a tomar bajo su mando a la Primera Escuadra.

―Estás obligado ―dijo sereno―, hay responsabilidades que no se pueden obviar.

―Tiene razón, shishou.

.

.

Ese mismo día, pero ya muy cerca del atardecer los sirvientes al verlo se tranquilizaron e incluso algunos se le acercaron para agradecerle. El Kurosaki se sentía incómodo ante tanta atención, no creía que la situación estuviese tan excedida en el interior del castillo. Descontrolado era poco, en realidad. Llegó a la habitación donde se resguardaban los quimonos y algunas de las joyas reales; los primeros los encontró arruinados y los segundos destruidos. Al ser testigo de la nueva rabieta infantil, algunos lacayos mantenían sus cabezas gachas, suplicando el perdón del joven amo.

―¡Quiero salir fuera! ―chilló el niño exasperado.

―¡Eso es imposible! ―exclamó firme acercándose hacia él y por primera vez percibió su presencia. Lo cogió como a un costal de arroz y salió de ahí con él.

―¡Bájame, te lo ordeno, soy el Kōtei! ―parloteaba inútilmente.

Llegó hasta la orilla del estanque de peces y lo arrojó para calmarlo. El agua estaba fría, y la sintió babosa por los peces koi que nadaban, estos a su vez creyendo que era parte de su comida se le acercaron y comenzaron a picotearlo. Quiso salir debió al temor, no obstante, Isshin se le impidió al empujarlo con su pie.

Silencio.

―Calma ―dijo el adulto.

―¡Basta, soy el Kōtei, tu deber es obedecerme! ―chillaba.

―¡Eres el Kōtei solo en nombre, la Cámara de los 46 gobierna ahora! ―dejó de luchar y lo miró con rabia― ¡No gobernarás hasta que tengas dieciocho años, y aún te faltan once años para ese momento! ―se agachó― Vamos, Shinji-kun deja estás rabietas, haces que todos te teman.

El niño se soltó a llorar, así que Isshin tuvo que sacarlo de ahí, mojándose al igual que el pequeño. Tras varios minutos más, finalmente los grillos se escuchaban en el interior del castillo. La tranquilidad había vuelto una vez más. Con un cambio de ropas ―para ambos―, estaban ahora sentados en el pasillo, disfrutando de las primera estrellas.

―¿Por qué nadie quiere dejarme salir?

―Porque yo lo he ordenado ―respondió el General―. Debe comprender lo delicada de la situación, ¿si algo le sucediese que pasaría con el pueblo? Hay muchas cosas que debe hacer en el castillo.

―¿Cómo?

―Debe educarse y prepararse, para que cuando llegué el momento de su coronación y ascenso al gobierno, sea un hombre tan bueno como lo fue su padre ―memoró tristemente un vago recuerdo.

―¡No necesito hacer nada de eso, soy el Kōtei! ―replicó con altanería, respuesta que le valió un fuerte coscorrón y la dura mirada del General.

―¿Cuánto es lo mínimo que cada familia tiene derecho por tierra? ¿Cuál es la función de cada Escuadra? ¿Cuál es el impuesto anual sobre el pueblo? ―inquirió molesto y la falsa alegría del niño desapareció―. El Kōtei, debe ser el hombre más sabio del Teikoku.

―¿Mi padre fue sabio…?

Isshin esbozó una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto ―revolvió su cabellera―. Hagamos un trato ―sugirió― si gana, le entrenaré personalmente y le permitiré salir del castillo antes de tiempo ―el niño se emocionó―. Pero… ―advirtió― primero deberá de pasar un examen de conocimientos, que el General Kuchiki le hará.

―¡Injusto! ―chilló.

―El conocimiento de los Chie no masutā (21) es el primer paso a la grandeza ―replicó―. Tolo lo que desee saber de esta tierra, ellos lo saben… y entenderá la gran importancia de su Clan. Así, como la razón de ser de cada Casa Noble.

―¿También del Clan Kurosaki? ―indagó curioso.

―¡Por supuesto, mi señor! Además ―se cruzó de brazos―, deberá de dejar de molestar al Rōjū Hachiguen ―advirtió―, o cada vez que se porte mal yo vendré a castigarlo.

―¡No me importa! ―dijo risueño― ¡Si así vas a venir a visitarme, me portaré mal todos los días!

―No pienso dejarte, Shinji-kun…

Una falsa promesa nunca cumplida, el vaticinio de la tragedia.

Φ

Φ

Φ

Meses van, meses vienen y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos finalmente la Sexta Escuadra marchaba colina abajo, rodeando las márgenes de aquel frondoso río. Cada día que pasaba el agua estaba cada vez más fría, sinónimo de que pronto las primeras nevadas de aquel año vendrían. Con un retraso de dos semanas, estaban a orillas del pueblo de Inuzuri ―donde se decía que las flores más bellas florecían―. Debido al mal tiempo, tras las montañas la lluvia tardía atascó a las bestias de carga. Además, había otra razón por la cual se habían quedado rezagados. El Capitán ―cargo más alto por el momento―, se encontraba organizando y tomando las actividades del Teniente Kuchiki ―que el General le había cedido para su pronto aprendizaje―; todo ello debido a su convalecencia. El hombre al mando, suspiro con fastidio al terminar de leer el informe que el oficial le traia desde la Shuwai (22). El puente por el cual debían de atravesar el afluente, estaba en urgentes reparaciones y no terminarían hasta la primavera.

―¿No puede espera el General? ―replicó el Capitán al entregar su respuesta.

―Lo siento ―se excusó en nombre de Rose―, pero con la última crecida del río el puente quedo dañado ―explicaba―. Sería muy peligroso darle más peso del que puede soportar. Cuando uno camina sobre el, se puede escuchar el crujir de la madera ―dijo con verdadero espanto.

―Creo en sus palabras.

―Con su permiso ―marchó el oficial de la Séptima Escuadra.

Y la otra razón de su estadía, era debido al Teniente Kuchiki.

―¡La cena! ―anunció con burla ingresando a la carpa del Teniente, el cual para nada agradeció el sarcasmo de la visita― ¿Hoy no hay palabras?

―Me las reservaré un poco más ―apartó su lectura― ¿La cena?

―Tofu ―le acercó un tazón caliente.

Byakuya miro con asco el alimento, y luego desvió su vista hacia el Capitán.

―¡Que apetecible! ―terció con ironía tomando el plato de comida.

―No debería de quejarse tanto, Teniente ―cogió el libro que Byakuya antes leyó―, es el único alimento que el General permite que viaje y que los oficiales coman ―lo abrió en una página aleatoria―. Siempre dice que todos somos iguales, y no hay tratos preferenciales.

―¿Se has acostumbrado ―dejó cae caldo de su propio tazón―, luego de tantos años Tsukishima?

―Véalo de esta manera… ―confirmó este― al volver a casa, apreciará más su comida.

La cortinilla de acceso a la carpa del Teniente se abrió ―por otro oficial― que dejo ingresar a un hombre vestido completamente de blanco, el cual iba acompañado por una bella mujer que nunca pronunciaba palabra alguna.

―Ishida-dono, bienvenido ―dijo Tsukishima.

―¿Le duele? ―se acercó a la pierna lastimada de Byakuya para examinarla, luego de la exploración y tacto, dio su nuevo veredicto― Dame unos ungüentos de bái tóu wēng ―le dijo a la mujer que lo acompañaba―, y también unas hierbas de yuán huā.

Ryūken se encargó de entablillar una vez más la pierna, y de colocarle remedios medicinales tradicionales, para una rápida sanación. Todo ello ante la atenta mirada de la joven a su lado. Recitó todo el procedimiento en voz alta, una extensa letanía sobre el cuidado del paciente.

―¿Cómo le ve? ―preguntó Tsukishima.

―Sanará sin problema alguno ―limpió sus manos―. Debe seguir en reposo y tener una buena alimentación ―advirtió al ver el tazón de tofu―. No es el mejor alimento, necesita energía.

―Me encargaré ―respondió el Capitán.

―Bien, es hora de irnos ―le dijo a la dama, la cual cabeceó y terminó de guardar el equipo del Quincy.

En pocos minutos ambos salieron de la carpa del Teniente, ante su atenta mirada.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Tsukishima la percibirlo tan serio.

―El Quincy…

El oficial sonrió, comprendiendo muy bien la intención de sus palabras o al menos, eso creyó.

―Debería de sentirse agradecido de que aceptase tratarlo. Normalmente, ellos no mueven un solo dedo para ayudar a un shinigami ―se acercó a él―. Así como la Cuarta Escuadra no acepta cuidar a nadie que no sea un shinigami ―exhaló.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué? ―repitió― Teniente, hoy esta muy conversador ―sonrió―. Es por una ley no escrita. Los Quincy velarán por el pueblo, sin tener nunca poder militar a cambio de ser respetados. Ya debe saber que la villa Quincy está exenta del pago de los impuestos, ya que en realidad no tienen tierras o propiedades fuera de su aldea. Aquella joven hermosa, seguramente lo hospeda ―le explicó al atento Teniente.

―Entonces, ¿por qué accedió el Quincy a tratarme?

―La dama se lo suplicó ―se levantó para continuar con sus labores, al darle la espalda no fue testigo del rostro de sorpresa del herido―. Al parecer le sorprendió su consideración hacia el responsable de su pierna ―repitió con una burla bien disimulada dejando en una repisa el libro―. Más bien a ella deberá de agradecerle en su momento, Teniente ―dijo aquello mientras salía.

Al día siguiente, poco después de medio día, un hombre muy conocido y esperado llegó. El General se retiraba la capa de viaje, denotando su sorpresa por ver al Capitán y no al Teniente al mando de la Escuadra ―durante su breve viaje de ausencia―, Tsukishima se levantó de la silla y la cedió al varón, no sin antes saludarlo respetuosamente.

―¿ Tsukishima, qué ha pasado?

―Hubo un accidente General. El Teniente cayó de su caballo ―explicó.

―¿Cómo se encuentra? ―en su voz se percibió su angustia.

―No se preocupe, solo tiene herida su pierna izquierda ―le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

―¡Explíqueme que sucedió! ―ordenó sobando su frente.

―Hace una semana el Teniente salió a recorrer los caminos aledaños, buscando una ruta auxiliar. Pero, de pronto un zorro asusto al caballo y el animal le tiró al suelo.

Ginrei exhaló.

―Ya veo. Sigue siendo tan impulsivo…

―¿Cómo estuvo la boda del General Kurosaki? ―inquirió curioso, esa fue la razón de la ausencia del General.

―Como era de esperarse de un Noble. No había visto tanta opulencia, desde la boda de Yoruichi-dono ―esbozó una leve sonrisa―. Fue un evento realmente hermoso.

―Me alegro, ¿vio al General Love?

―¿Hablas del puente? ―replicó sereno el anciano.

―Si.

―Me lo encontré, y me explicó. Comprendo su razonamiento, sus hombres trabajan a contratiempo antes de que comiencen las primeras nevadas.

―Le ordenaré a los hombres que se preparen para el invierno, General. ¿Señor…? ―Ginrei le miro― hay un Quincy en la aldea de Inuzuri.

―¿Un Quincy? ―masculló asombrado.

Inclusive para ellos, ilustres hombres viajeros, el toparse con un Quincy era una verdadera rareza. Se mantenían alejados de las rutas principales, por ende pocas veces los shinigamis les veían. Sin embargo, encontrarse con uno era considerado un signo de buena fortuna.

―Fue quien atendió al Teniente, y además recomendó una alimentación distinta hasta que se recupere ―informó Tsukishima.

Tras una larga conversación el Capitán procedió con otras labores, mientras el General decidió ir a la carpa a visitar a su nieto. Se lo encontró practicando su caligrafía, mostrando su notable aburrimiento en sus finas facciones. Apartó sus utensilios de escritura, para centrar por completo su atención en su abuelo. No sin antes, dejar ver aquel dejo de vergüenza en su rostro.

―La primera vez que vienes y acabas causando una conmoción, Byakuya ―acarició su cabello con una gentil sonrisa―. He visto a muchos morir al caer de un caballo ―exhaló profundamente, casi como si estuviera recordando―, ten más cuidado.

―Lamento no ser de ayuda.

―Todo se aprende, Byakuya… No esperaba que fueses un experto en tu primer viaje. Todos debemos de aprender de las lecciones de la vida ―guardó unos minutos de silencio―. Ryoma-dono ha conversado conmigo en tu ausencia ―le informó, para que estuviese preparado para lo que iba a decirle―. ¿Cómo vas en tu búsqueda?

Byakuya apretó fuertemente sus manos.

―No hay mujeres en edad casadera ―comentó con verdadero pánico―. Todas son demasiado jóvenes…

―Y otras muy mayores para ti ―acabó la oración el anciano.

―General… ―le llamaba así cuando se encontraba de servicio, fuera de la mansion― ¿Es necesario que sea una mujer Noble?

Ginrei no fue capaz de responder con rapidez.

―¿Tienes a una dama en mente? ―dijo muy serio.

―No… no realmente… pensaba, en tal vez considerar a la hija de algún comerciante, o la hija de algún oficial de alto rango ―explicó.

El anciano se levantó.

―Hay una larga tradición en las cuatro Casas Nobles, de solo desposar a sus herederos con alguien de la alta Nobleza del Teikoku… a sido así desde el nacimiento de los Clanes. Dime, ¿orgullo o devoción? ―afonía―. Respóndete a ti mismo… y luego respóndeme a mí ―se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus dudas y sin una respuesta a su pregunta.

.

.

―Toma ―le entregó una vasija con arroz y algunas verduras.

Aquella era la incipiente, pero muy necesaria comida que la joven podría ofrecerle al Quincy. Eran las reservas de sus granos que había podido conseguir durante el año. Ella se sirvió un poco ―mucho menos que a él y a su pobre madre en cama―. En total silencio disfrutaron de los alimentos alrededor de la hornilla encendida de la humilde casa donde las mujeres vivían. Desde su arribo, Ryūken se dio a la tarea de atender las necesidades de la gente, y al mismo tiempo realizaba pequeñas ―pero muy necesarias― reparaciones en la vivienda. Arregló algunas goteras del techo, retapizó parte del piso y volvió a colocar el papel arroz en las ventanas. Gracias a ello, el frío del invierno no sería tan drástico aquel año. De pronto, la mujer postrada en el lecho comenzó a gritar en el medio de su sueño, la joven corrió hacia ella, mientras miraba con verdadero horror al invitado de su casa. La enferma se retorcía de dolor, de pronto comenzó a toser una gran cantidad de sangre. Él se acercó para ayudarla, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que poco podía hacer por ella. Tras agonizantes horas, la convaleciente pudo recobrar el sueño.

―Cuando está así, no parece que esté enferma ―sonrió al acariciar su canoso cabello, ahora sudado―. Dime la verdad, ella no vivirá, ¿cierto? ―se atrevió a decir, en un suave murmullo.

―Haré lo posible…

―Mientes ―lo miró y le sonrió tristemente.

Ryūken solo pudo abrazarla, para disminuir su dolor.

Las primeras nevadas llegaron aquel año, el río se congeló y los habitantes del Inuzuri se daban a la tarea de descansar, y otros más como Hisana de resguardar sus flores de la fría nieve. Aquel día, ella se encontraba sola. Ryūken había recibido un mensaje urgente del pueblo vecino de una epidemia de gripe, y el Quincy asignado a esa zona imploraba de su ayuda. Él se había marchado muy temprano en la mañana, y le dijo que trataría de volver para antes del anochecer. Hisana se encontraba en el jardín ―frente a la entrada de su casa, un área de unos cinco metros cuadrados―, quitando la nieve de sus "practicas" casas de paja que protegían a sus peonias. Cuando escuchó voces en la casa de su vecina, miro como dos shinigamis que salían risueños. Pasaron ante ella y ni siquiera la miraron. Volteó hacia la mujer que contaba algunas monedas, se suponía que aguardaba impaciente el regreso de su marido.

―Gracias por el té, Unohana-dono ―le dijo horas más tarde a la anciana que la visitaba.

―¿Cómo sigue tu madre? ―pidió amablemente al beber gracilmente de su té.

―No muy bien ―respondió.

Unohana, era la comadrona del pueblo. La misma mujer que había traído al mundo a Hisana, y a centenares de hombres y mujeres de Inuzuri.

―No muy bien… ―repitió― ¿Has pensado en lo que harás cuando ella…?

Hisana apretaba fuertemente la taza caliente entre sus manos, incapaz de responderle o decir algo más.

―Me quedaré ―dijo después de un tiempo, con voz insegura.

―¿Te quedarás? ―comentó con ironía― Niña tonta, este no será un lugar para ti. Muchos hombres esperan a que el Quincy se vaya para… ―dejó de hablar, acercó su huesuda mano hacia la barbilla de la joven y la tomó― Sabes mejor que nadie, que ningún hombre en esta aldea te aceptará como su esposa, y lo sabes muy bien ―insistió serena―. Tu madre fue igual de hermosa que tú, antes de enfermar ―sonrió con tristeza recordando el pasado―. Al final tu padre rompió la ley de su Clan y con ello cegó tu futuro… ―se levantó― Una vida en Inuzuri no puedes tener, Hisana-chan. Tu destino está fuera de esta aldea.

―¿Por qué lo dice? ―inquirió contrariada.

―Solo así puedo explicar tu belleza.

―Son solo palabras…Unohana-dono… Que puede esperar la hija de un Quincy que ha caído en la desgracia, que se le considera una burakumin. (23)

.

.

A mediados de diciembre, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia luctuosa de su madre. Solo la comadrona y el Quincy asistieron en el entierro. La procesión al pequeño cementerio transcurrió en un frío ―no por el clima― y amargo silencio. Más de un habitante se apartó como asqueados de la calle, e inclusive algunos alejaban moestos su vista. Muchos más cotilleaban entre sí, y más de un hombre le lanzó miradas lascivas. El regresó a casa fue demasiado largo, en cuanto contempló el rincón donde su madre murió no soportó más el llanto y se lanzó a llorar. En solo meses había perdido a su amada madre.

Ryūken le dio su espacio, mientras le permitía llorar por lo acontecido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hisana tuvo que ir al bosque por leña, al parecer alguien le había robado la basta colecta que había acumulado para el invierno. Por desgracia, el Quincy tuvo que marchar de nueva cuenta al pueblo contiguo. Cuanto ya tenía una considerable cantidad de madera, ya que eran las sobras de un gran árbol ―que seguramente la Sexta Escuadra tiró― las unió y se la echó sobre la espalda. Justo cuando salió del bosque, algo la aterró, la visión de dos hombres que no esperaba. Lanzó un grito bastante sonoro, y sus ramas se desperdigaron por sobre la fresca nieve. Se trataba del Teniente y del Capitán.

―¡Mis disculpas, oficiales! ―hizó una elegante reverencia sobre la nieve.

―Será mejor que se levante, señora ―pidió Tsukishima ― ¿No es un poco tarde para juntar madera? ―comentó en referencia que el pueblo solía prepararse con meses antes del invierno.

―Me han robado mi provisión, oficial.

―¿Quién? ―exigió Byakuya, percibiendo un extraño aroma en el aire. Y siendo aquella la primera vez que hablaban.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

―Por eso he dicho: "me han robado" Me alegro que se encuentre mejor, oficial. Pero, aún no debería de haberse puesto en pie ―advirtió.

―Me siento mucho mejor ―dijo incómdo.

―No se sentirá mejor ―se agachó en una extraña muestra de confianza, procedió entonces a recolectar una vez más la madera― cuando se lastime otra vez por no hacer caso a la recomendación médica ―ahora la ató―. Estoy segura que vendrá a verlo pronto, y sabrá que no ha respetado sus instrucciones ―se la echó en la espalda.

―¿Usted le dirá? ―inquirió cauto.

―Él lo sabrá. Me retiro oficiales… pronto nevará… ―dijo luego de mirar el cielo.

―Es una mujer interesante ―Tsukishima rascó su barbilla mientras la miraban descender por la colina.

―¿Por qué?, es como cualquier otra ―intentó ser indiferente, más le resultaba casi imposible.

―No lo es… Teniente ―sonrió de medio lado, gesto que por supuesto molesto en sobremanera al joven―. Es la primera vez que una mujer lo deja sin palabras ―tocó su hombro―, y eso es algo de admirar.

Cuando Hisana llegó a su casa, Ryūken la esperaba con el rostro pálido. Fue prontamente auxiliada por él, a quien le entregó la pesada carga, más fue ella la que encendió la leña. En ese momento, había tanto frío adentro como afuera.

―Debiste esperarme ―le reprochó.

―Tenía que salir de aquí ―murmuró dando un vistazo rápido hacia el lugar donde murió su madre―. Sentía que me asfixiaba… No es mucha madera ―cambió abruptamente el tema―, pero hoy dormiremos calientes ―auguró.

―¿Hisana? ―exclamó con un tono de voz tan abatido, que por ello ella lo miró―. Me han ordenado volver a la villa de los Quincy en la primavera… tienes hasta ese día para tomar tu decisión.

.

.

Pese a no haberse recuperado, con la advertencia del Quincy, Byakuya no pudo soportar el estar más tiempo inactivo. Tras casi ocho semanas, y luego de festejar el año nuevo decidió por cuenta propia abandonar el tratamiento. Se sentía lo suficientemente bien ―a pesar de tener que cojear para andar―, que poco le importaron las advertencias.

Había escuchado a varios shinigamis sobre el pueblo bajo la colina. Lo hermoso de sus casas cubiertas de nieve, así como lo pintoresco de su paisaje, aquella visión de ahora no le hacía justicia a sus palabras. Aquel sitió, era simplemente hermoso. Había una larga calle principal, rodeada de infinidad de pequeños comercios, comida, ropa, bebidas, dulces y cuanto la imaginación solicitase. Varios oficiales que no estaban de servicio le saludaban respetuosamente cuando pasaban a su lado, y varios más a lo lejos interactuaban amenos con los habitantes. Incluso vio como algunos hombres ―borrachos― luchaban mano a mano por una bella mujer. Se le acercó una adivina, que le prometió decirle su futuro, gesto que por supuesto el negó. Unos hombres casi le obligaron a comprar, y algunos niños se le acercaron con la esperanza de que les regalase dulces. Cuando llegó hacia el final de la concurrida calle, comprendió muy bien que aunque tuviesen que permanecer ahí en el invierno, nadie pareció realmente molesto. Las féminas eran sumamente hermosas, y comprendía bien el porque los hombres intentaban tener una mujer del Inuzuri.

Entonces, una frágil silueta paso a su lado, un delicado perfume inundó sus sentidos, un aroma que le era conocido. Con un sombrero de paja, aquella visión femenina le aceleró el corazón. Como un desalmado la siguió. Llegó a la casa más roída de todas, era visible la madera putrefacta, así como la falta de mantenimiento en la estructura.

―¿Va ayudarme o seguirá juzgando mi casa? ―recriminó alzando su vista, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja y lo dejaba caer junto a ella―. Si se queda ahí sin hacer nada, le pediré que se marche ―comenzó a quitar la nieve de sus flores sin florecer―, si va ayudarme le pediré que se acerque, oficial.

Lento e inseguro, atravesó los límites de su propiedad.

―¿Peonías…?

―Si, peonías ―repitió orgullosa.

―No había visto estas flores desde que era un niño ―admiró impresionado el basto jardín llenó de flores.

Ella se apartó y lo dejo mirar el capullo rojo.

―Yo soy la única en Inuzuri que las puede cuidar ―explicó calmada―. Es una flor muy caprichosa, nace cuando quiere, florece cuando quiere ―con aire caliente salido de su boca, calentó sus manos. Mismas que uso para rebuscar con insistencia en el capullo―. Pero, yo digo que más bien depende de la tolerancia, fe y los deseos… ―aplastó un pequeño bicho verde.

―¿Qué era?

―Plaga. Los pétalos son un delicioso manjar y escondite para algunos insectos ―varias veces más realizó la misma operación antes descrita con varios capullos―. Como las protejo de la nieve, es un buen sitio para huéspedes indeseados.

―¿Por qué no las vende? En el Seireitei serían sumamente apreciadas, y podría tener una mejor casa.

―Los comerciantes no compran mis flores.

Comenzó a nevar.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió serio.

―No me pregunte algo que no puedo decirle, oficial ―susurro ante la mirada de los vecinos―. Debería de volver a su campamento, habrá una fuerte tormenta ―ella le dio la espalda, e iba con la intención de ir a casa y no verle nunca más.

―¿Puedo venir mañana? ―él dijo.

Hisana volteó con sorpresa.

―¿Por qué? ―ahora fue el turno de ella el preguntar.

―Quiero ganarme el derecho de llevarme una flor de su jardín, señora.

―¿A cambió de qué?

―De lo que usted desee… ¿oro quizás?

Hisana meditó.

―Vi que tiene varios libros, oficial. Traiga algunos ―murmuro cerrando la puerta de su casa.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―casi gritó, por lo que ella se vio obligada a abrir una vez más.

―Hisana.

―Hisana… ―él murmuro.

Byakuya se marchó, y tal como ella comentó, la tormenta se acrecentó. Hisana acabó con sus oraciones, cuando una voz le habló.

―Debes tener cuidado ―Ryūken advirtió.

―¿Con qué? ―masculló insegura al voltearse hacia él.

―Con el Teniente ―terció seco.

―Es un buen hombre.

―No le conoces ―habló con dureza.

―Sus ojos son sinceros y amables ―le sonrió―, son como los tuyos… querido Ryūken…

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hisana comenzó a dejar que Byakuya cuidase y protegiese al capullo que él mismo había elegido para llevarse. Ella rió con gracia, cuando el tuvo que usar sus dotes artesanales para construirle un refugio a la flor ―mismo que antes ella destruyó―, su resultado fue desastrozo, aún así, funcional. Vehementemente se negó a rehacer su previó trabajo. El Teniente, pronto aprendió el arduo trabajo que conllevaba la crianza de la peonía. Una vez al día, había que buscar a los mañosos insectos, la nieve sobre la paja debía de ser removida a fin que no colapsase sobre la flor, y se debía de evitar por sobre todas las cosas el crecimiento del "paño gris". A su propia sorpresa, él descubrió que aquella humilde mujer era única. Los libros que él había traído de su propia colección ―poemas haiku en su mayoría―, fueron prontamente devorados por la empedernida lectora, que de vez en cuando lo deleitaba al recitarle los textos con gran maestría. Una impresión más, fue su habilidad con la pintura. Con trazos delicados ―llenos de vigor―, en más de una ocasión retrató alguna de sus peonías. Y una más, fue retratada sobre un peculiar libro. Y poco a poco su interacción creció, de hecho, casi ninca necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Parecía, que sus miradas lo decían todo.

―Sus habilidades curativas… ―él se acercó sigiloso hacia ella, y aquella oración fue la única que pudo leer antes de que ella cerrase el libro.

―El conocimiento no se detiene ―ella murmuro.

―Continua avanzando al igual que nosotros… ―la miro fijamente― Es una tradición Quincy… pasa mucho tiempo con él, señora Hisana.

Byakuya desde siempre, había sido un hombre sumamente educado con ella. Añadiendo siempre el sufijo de "señora" al llamarla, algo que a ella le caía en gracia.

―Yo no comprendo, ¿por qué un hijo del Clan Kuchiki pasa tiempo en esta casa, cuidando flores? ―habló muy seria― ¿Qué espera conseguir, Teniente? ―silencio― ¿Qué le invite a mi cama? ―espetó con furia― ¡Escúcheme bien, esta mujer aunque pobre ―se señalo a sí misma―, se respeta y honra a sus padres! ¡No me comparé con las mujeres del Yoshiwara! ―mutismo― ¡O las Nobles impúdicas, yo soy una hija….!

―¡Hisana! ―alguién más irrumpió.

Ryūken llegaba en compañía de la anciana Unohana, estaba abrumado ante la furia de Hisana. Nunca antes la había visto tan enfadada.

―¡Márchese ―dijo dándole la espalda al Noble―, y llévese su flor! ―ella le ordenó.

.

.

La flor marchitó tras algunos días, luego de haber sido arrancada de su jardín. Negra y con los pétalos caídos se la miraba. Byakuya estaba solo, sentado en su futon mirándola pudrirse ante sus ojos, incapaz de haberla salvado. Su abuelo entró, más se mantuvo apartado y silencioso, tras una rápida mirada desvió su atención a la peonía. Ginrei comprendió muy bien, aquella mirada abatida, era la de un hombre herido por el amor. Suspiro profundamente, no había esperado que su nieto se enamorase de la joven que había visto durante algunas semanas, la primavera se acercaba y ello para nada le tranquilizaba. No más, luego de su extraña visita de la noche anterior.

―¿Qué te atosiga? ―preguntó el anciano.

―Conocí… a una mujer…

―¿La mujer del Quincy?

Byakuya le miro con dolor, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la boca seca.

―La mujer del Quincy… ―el Teniente repitió.

El General se sentó junto a su nieto.

―¿Qué sucedió Byakuya?

―Le insinué su relación con el Quincy… y… ―sus labios estaban partidos a causa del frío― la he ofendido ―terminó.

―¿Qué te incomoda entonces? Injuriaste a una campesina no a una Noble.

―¡Nobles, soldados, el pueblo, el Kōtei, no hay diferencia alguna más que nuestra cuna! ―bramó furioso―. ¡Somos iguales al grano de arroz! ―acabó de hablar levantándose.

―¿Entonces? ―repitió con calma, poniéndose él también de pie.

―Es la primera vez que unas palabras me hieren tanto ―tocó a la altura de su corazón.

―Nadie elige donde nacer, Byakuya ―suspiro, siendo el primero en comprender que su corazón ya había sido entregado―. Hay algunos privilegiados a quienes los dioses bendicen con la elección de su propio futuro. Hay ocasiones en que solo bastan palabras, para vivir el presente.

―¿Abuelo…? ―dijo al anciano que ya le daba la espalda.

―Byakuya… Hokori o motsu******

―_¡General! ―llegó con prisa el Capitán, luciendo pálido y sudoroso._

―_¿Qué sucede, Tsukishima? ―descendió de su caballo, luego de regresar de montar―. Parece que has visto un fantasma ―dijo entregando las riendas de animal a un oficial._

―_Tiene una visita ―habló con prisa._

―_¿Quién puede ser que te cause tanto espanto? ―comenzó a ir hacia su propia carpa. _

―_Ishida Sōken ―anunció el Capitán a un impactado General._

_El Quincy se hallaba sentado bebiendo té, cuando Ginrei ingresó. No hubo un saludo formal o el respeto obligado militar, solo un sencillo intercambio de miradas._

―_¿Qué puede hacer aquí, el líder de la villa Quincy? ―inquirió demasiado serio._

―_Su nieto._

―_¿Mi nieto? ―se sentó con calma― ¿Qué hay con mi nieto?_

―_¿Qué pretende… calentar su cama? ―soltó con algarabía._

_Aquello fue un insulto para el honorable Kuchiki Ginrei, su rostro denotó la rabia, más su cuerpo se movió con gracia para llenar una vez más la taza de té del invitado._

―_La mujer de las flores ―rápidamente comprendió, mostrando la sagacidad de un General― ¿La pretende para su hijo? En ese caso, el camino esta libre Quincy._

_Afonía._

―_No tengo esa consideración con ella ―replicó con sordina―. Hisana es una princesa ―el Kuchiki lo miro sin comprender―, nuestra princesa… ―precisó― La verdadera heredera del Clan Quincy…_

La tropa estaba lista para partir, los oficiales terminaban con los últimos detalles. Apagaban las hogueras que ardieron ininterrumpidamente durante el invierno. El derretimiento del río, y la finalización de las obras en el puente, les dieron la señal para dejar Inuzuri. Ginrei aún mantenía aquel amargo sabor de boca, desde la visita del Quincy. La revelación las percibió como una advertencia y el augurio de una tragedia. Amar a una mujer como ella, se consideraría una desgracia. Sin embargo, Byakuya ya había tomado su decisión. Los hombres comenzaron a moverse ―hacia la Shuwai ― , no obstante el General continuaba estoico aguardando al Teniente.

―Me temo que tendrás que concluir con los impuestos, Tsukishima ―expresó seco y le miro de soslayo.

―¿Marchará… ―justo cuando dijo aquellas palabras, Byakuya le ordenó a su caballo el ir hacia el pueblo― a la Ciudad Estado?

Mutismo.

―Viajaré a la residencia Sakura ―hogar de la rama secundaria de la familia Kuchiki.

―¿El Teniente irá con usted? ―preguntó cauto.

―Él volverá a la Ciudad Estado.

Cuando Byakuya llegó a la casa de Hisana, escuchó voces de reproche desde el interior.

―Le amo... ―ella dijo.

―Debes venir conmigo ―expresó impasible―. Este no es lugar para ti, no ahora que tu madre se ha ido.

―Ryūken…

―¡Por favor! ―le suplico―. Tú sola en esta aldea… ¡ya he visto como te miran los hombres! ―repetía angustiado una vez más― ¡Tu lugar en con…!

Fue interrumpido, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la vieja cabaña donde esa mujer habitaba. Una figura gallarda, imponente y que no tenía un solo motivo de estar ahí. Los que antes discutían permanecieron mudos al verlo.

―Hisana… ―dijo él con voz ronca.

―Byakuya-sama…

―Hisana ―Ryūken habló para devolver la atención a él―, por favor ―suplicó― ¿Qué es lo que él te dará? ―silencio― ¿Una cama, comida, ropa, joyas…? Nada… cuando se harte de ti te echará a la calle, eso hacen los Nobles… ¡no serás más que su amante! ―espetó al mirarlo.

Afonía.

―No quiero una amante, Quincy… ―dijo sin inmutarse siquiera― Hisana será mi esposa.

―¿Tú esposa? ―espetó furioso― ¿A qué juegas Noble? ¡A penas se conocen, a penas y se han tratado! ―dijo el Quincy.

Silencio.

―Ryūken ―ella sujeto su brazo para calmarlo―, por favor ―le suplico.

―La he escuchado… ―balbuceó torpemente Byakuya― ¿usted me ama…?

―He dicho que me he enamorado ―corrigió ella con voz neutra.

―¿De él…? ―Byakuya señaló con un dedo tembloroso a Ryūken.

Mutismo.

―De usted…

―¡Hisana! ―reclamó sumamente asustado de la aseveración, se colocó en el medio de ambos y la sujetó con fuerza de sus hombros― ¡No puedes estar enamorada de alguien a quien has tratado tan poco, de un hombre del que desconoces sus secretos, de un farsante que solo pretende meterte en su cama! ―siseó con odio mirándolo de soslayo.

― Ryūken ―le llamó con una voz muy dulce―, aquí dentro de mi corazón ―tocó su pecho, cerrando sus ojos― puedo sentir algo que nunca experimenté. Una dicha inigualable, una felicidad total ―sonrió serenamente― por el hombre que está detrás de ti ―observó solo instante a Byakuya, luego regresó su entera atención al Quincy―. Su mirada es tan transparente como el río, puedo ver a través de sus ojos y sualma, la sinceridad absoluta de sus palabras. Ryūken… ―sujetó tiernamente su rostro entre sus manos― déjame pasar. Quiero…quiero… aprender a amarlo…

Él se apartó, lleno de ira y resentimiento, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Renunciando a la idea de llevarse a Hisana a la villa de los Quincy, como lo había deseado.

―¡Cualquier cosa que le pasé, te haré responsable por ello… shinigami! ¡Y pagarás con tu vida por ello!―pasó a su lado, dejándolos solos, listo para marcharse.

―Teniente… ―ella dijo.

―No, Byakuya ―corrigió.

―Byakuya-sama… ―retiró la cintilla que sujetaba su larga cabellera azabache, dejando caer los mechones oscuros de su cabello. Para sujetar un trozo entre sus pequeñas manos.

―Hisana… ―debatió con verdadera adoración, al sujetar su mano y besar la palma de su mano, hincándose ante ella.

Desde afuera, Ginrei fue el silencioso testigo de aquel puro sentimiento entre los jóvenes amantes. La promesa de un amor, por el cual cambiaría la historia y el destino de incontables vidas.

Φ

Φ

Φ

Mirándola sobre él, con aquellos movimientos cadenciosos cuando arañaba su pecho presa del placer del que su unión le cegaba sus sentidos. Hacía horas que estaban en la cama, y aún luego de tanto tiempo parecía no saciarse de ella. Pronto malvadamente se detuvo, solo para agacharse y comenzar un doloroso beso que solo término hasta que ella sangró de su labio inferior. La mezcla arenosa de la sangre le exitó mucho más. Con más calma después, se dedicó a saborear el intercambio con su amante, mientras sus cuerpos continuaban unidos. Se deleitó recorriendó la curva de su espalda, intercambiando posiciones, buscando en cada una de ellas el máximo encanto posible. Casi con rabia comenzó a moverse, errático, frenético como un desesperado, sintiendo el límite próximo de su cuerpo. No tardó mucho más, antes de que aquel lujurioso juego concluyese ―al menos para él―; ella por otro parte, disfrutó del momento.

―¿Te… vas ya? ―dijo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras la admiraba colocándose una sencilla yukata.

―Ordenaré más comida, necesitas más enrergía ―lo miro deseo―. Ya vuelvo.

Kisuke se acomodó entre las sábanas del futon, a la espera del regreso de Yoruichi. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, ella misma cargaba una surtida colección de exquisitos manjares ―muchos de los cuales él nunca había visto―. Y una vez más, se metió desnuda a la cama. Disfrutaron en silencio de los alimentos y el sake, escuchando el canto de los grillos.

―Dime, ¿has visto al General Kuchiki? ―aceptó que ella le sirviese más sake.

―Solo de vista, ha estado muy ocupado.

―Me lo imagino ―habló demasiado misterioso.

―¿Qué pasa? ―arrugó su frente ante la sospecha de su indagación.

―Nada… nada… ―dijo de manera defensiva y tonta, más aquello irritó mucho más a la morena.

―¡Kisuke!

El rubio exhaló.

―Escuché algunos rumores…

―¿Cómo el nuestro? ―comentó muy entretenida.

―No trata sobre amantes fornicadores pecadores ―la abrazó y la acercó más a él―, sino de fantasmas blancos ―la tomó del mentón―. Un oficial de mi Escuadra me dijo que vio salir un carruaje hacia tres noches del Castillo de los Chie no masutā.

―Eso no tiene nada de extraño, todos los días entran y salen del mío.

―Lo curioso aquí, es que al parecer los sirvientes tienen orden de no decir nada al respecto ―le explicó.

―¿Una amante…? ―para Yoruichi sería la única explicación del misterio. Aunque, le parecería extraño con la boda tan próxima―. ¡Espera….!

―Calma, calma ―sonrió divertido de haberla engatusado― solo habló una sirvienta ya muy vieja ―mostró orgullo de haber conseguido información―. Me dijo que la dote había sido entregada.

―¿La dote…? Es una mujer del pueblo, una vendedora de flores.

―Creo… mi pequeña gatita, que hay algo más grande detrás de la boda del Teniente Kuchiki ¿Cuándo había sido aceptada una mujer sin estirpe alguna de la Nobleza en su sangre? Como una amante me lo imagino, y lo creo. Pero, nunca como una esposa.

Y no eran los únicos con dudas, todos en la Ciudad Estado comentaban abiertamente sobre aquella unión extraña. Nunca desde hacia más de mil años, una mujer del pueblo se había convertido en la esposa de un Noble. Y ahí en la Ciudad Estado, era desconocido su verdadero pasado.

.

.

A media noche, se encontraba en su habitación. Aquel día había recibido la visita de una anciana de la rama secundaria de la familia Kuchiki ―en la residencia Sakura, donde Hisana vivía por el momento―. Le traía noticias sobre la evolución de la educación de su pronta pariente política.

―_Gracias por venir desde tan lejos, Hana-dono ―la mujer se sentó ante el General― ¿Dígame, los resultados de su examen?_

―_La mujer es virgen, sin lugar a duda ―pronunció con sequedad―. Piel sin imperfecciones, ni una sola cicatriz. Sabe leer a la perfección y escribir también, además… tiene un don único. Pinta tan hermoso como los Quincy ―la congratuló, acción que por supuesto ensimismo al General. Hana era conocida como la más dura de las mujeres._

Salió de su alcoba, entonces recorrió los largos y oscuros pasillos del interior del Castillo. Luego de atravesar un extenso camino ―que más bien parecía un laberinto―, llegó a una extraña puerta de metal custodiada por solo un oficial. Presento sus respetos a su señor, y se apartó para dejarle entrar. Ginrei usó una llave que llevaba oculta bajo su bufanda, para abrir el candado de metal. Cualquiera pensaría que el lugar sería utilizado en un afán de guardar oscuros secretos, o como cámara de tortura. Sin embargo, la verdad siempre resulta más sencilla de lo esperado. Cientos de pasillos, repletos hasta el techo de incontables libros y pergaminos, dispuestos cuidadosamente, unos más viejos que otros. Tomó una lámpara de aceite y con sumo cuidado se adentro en aquel suntuoso tesoro. El General, recorrió lentamente de memoria aquel sitio, hasta que llegó a un nuevo libero recién colocado días antes, repleto de por lo menos cien libros ―todos copias― del conocimiento único de los Quincy.

―_¿Princesa? ―soltó tajante― ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Quincy? ―bramó furioso._

―_Solo he dicho la verdad absoluta ―exclamó Sōken pacientemente, con un poco de tiempo para que asimilara sus palabras―. Hisana… es la hija de mi hermano mayor ―sentenció―. El Quincy que fue asignado al pueblo de Inuzuri hace varios años._

―_¡Escuché que su hermano nunca se caso! _

―_Mi hermano ha muerto ―le anunció―, y tal como ha dicho, nunca desposó a ninguna mujer de nuestra villa. Se enamoró de la madre de Hisana y… ―le temblaron sus manos, así como la voz― cometió el pecado de tener una hija…_

_Durante cientos de años, por incontables generaciones los Quincy ―solo los hombres― salían de su villa y recorrían el Teikoku en busca del extenso e infinito conocimiento. Resguardándolo celosamente en los libros que cada uno llevaba, heredándolo de padres a hijos. No obstante, las mujeres y los niños, permanecían bajo el resguardo de los mayores. Aquella larga usanza, se convirtió en una ley no escrita sobre la unión de su sangre. Para evitar que las dotes de las féminas dejasen el pueblo, solo se les permitía a los jóvenes casarse con alguien de la aldea una vez que regresasen de su viaje. Así, que con el pasar del tiempo la superstición ganó a la lógica y a la razón… aquella mujer que tuviese hijos con un Quincy se volvía una burakumin y su prole también. Encontrarse a uno era un buen augurio de suerte, más al pensar en alejarlo de los suyos se consideraba un terrible pecado. Portadores de la desgracia, se decía._

_Ginrei palideció muy de prisa, sus manos le sudaban y le costaba respirar._

―_Burakumin ―murmuró el Kuchiki._

―_Hisana nació el año en que mi hermano debía de volver, me hizo jurarle en su lecho de muerte que llevaría a su hija a nuestra villa._

―_¿Qué espera de mí, Quincy? ―ocultó su rostro._

―_Solo saber su decisión luego de mis palabras, General. Dos vidas, no ―corrigió―. Dos importantes familias podrían unirse, un augurio sobre el destino no escrito de dos jóvenes amantes. Mi hijo, asustado me envió con urgencia una carta sobre el trato de su nieto con Hisana ―le entregó el papel a Ginrei ―. Los sentimientos no pueden deshacerse._

_El Kuchiki mostró sus facciones más duras._

―_Desgracias… ―habló el General― desgracias ―repitió― le esperarían al Clan Kuchiki con esa unión._

―_Heredera de los Quincy… ― Ginrei le miro estupefacto― Hombre o mujer, el primogénito siempre será el heredero._

―_¿Qué obtendrían los Kuchiki a cambio de obviar la tradición?_

―_Conocimiento… Chie no masutā. _

A puertas cerradas, Ginrei contempló uno de los libros más bellos y majestuosos que ahora el Clan Kuchiki poseía. El mayor conocimiento que podrían obtener, como los fieles e innegables guardianes de la historia antigua desde que los dioses crearon al Teikoku. Desde que la gran Amaterasu (24) le dio la vida al primer descendiente de los Kuchiki. Ahora llegaba el momento en que finalmente habría una princesa en su familia, la heredera de los Quincy, que algún día debería de reclamar su lugar entre los suyos… y con ello el receloso secreto de los Quincy.

.

.

**Dos años después…**

Yoruichi fue requerida para hablar con la futura señora Kuchiki sobre lo que acontecería esa noche. Era la primera vez que la vería en persona, y ya por las calles del Seireitei corrían rumores sobres su inigualable belleza, más que etérea. Hasta ese momento, la morena se había divertido con lo que consideraba escandalosos comentarios sin sentido alguno, creyendo que serían puras especulaciones.

Hasta que la vio…

Hisana la saludó con un refinamiento tal que la abrumó, por primera vez en su vida se sintió cohibida. Las palabras le hacían justicia su persona "la flor más bella del Seireitei, una flor misma"

Ataviada con un exquisito quimono ―que años más tarde su hija usaría―, resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Su cabellera era tan negra como las plumas de los cuervos, y tenía unos bellos pómulos en su delicado rostro. Comprendió de inmediato el porque ella había robado completamente el corazón de Byakuya, era la perfección misma. Casi una diosa, podría jurarlo.

―¿Ocurre algo, señora Shihōin? ―pronunció con una voz suave y delicada que la calmo.

―Perdona ―se dispensó―. Por favor, llámame Yoruichi ―pidió.

―No podría ―habló con vergüenza―, Yoruichi-dono.

La Noble esbozó una sincera sonrisa, antes de sentarse delante de ella para iniciar la conversación. Sabiendo que en ella encontraría a una entrañable amiga.

El carruaje para presentar a la novia en la Ciudad Estado abandonó el Castillo del Clan Kuchiki, e iba sola ―no había ningún familiar varón que la acompañase―. Las calles aledañas a la ruta se llenaron de curiosos, dispuesto a conocer a la misteriosa mujer que se convertiría en Noble. El silencio era tal, que ninguna palabra podría describir el detalle de lo acontecido. La majestuosidad el quimono, no opacaba de manera alguna a la bella novia, sino que más bien la enaltecía.

―¿Qué sucede ―Aizen llegó luego de que acabase su guardia― Kinomiya? ―dijo al oficial frente a él en voz baja.

―Mira al frente ―murmuro.

Los ojos de Aizen se posaron en la más bella mujer que había visto. Suave y delicada como una grulla en el invierno. Hisana ladeo su rostro, y le sonrió a los oficiales. Tan amable, tan sincera que le robó el corazón a uno. Pronto, el carruaje nuevamente avanzó y Aizen hizo desesperados intentos por llegar hasta el frente; hasta que la perdió de vista. Justo entonces, la nieve de invierno se anticipo.

Horas más tarde, una vez concluida la ceremonia en el Castillo del Clan Kuchiki se llevaba a cabo el banquete de bodas. El júbilo era latente, y más de uno había ya sucumbido ante el sake. El General Shunsui por mencionar a uno, deleitaba a los invitados con un baile similar a los monos, arrancando risas entre los reunidos. E inútilmente, Ukitake intentaba calmarlo, más todo resultaba en vano. Yoruichi hablaba con Ginrei ―que estaba bastante animado―, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección a su amante. Isshin se dio cuenta de ello, aclaró su garganta y se le acercó.

―Al menos se discreto, Urahara ―espetó―. Estás en una casa ajena ―aplaudió ante la gracia de Shunsui―, los rumores siguen creciendo.

―Los rumores siempre existirán ―debatió―. Es hermosa ―observó en dirección a la mesa de la pareja recién casada―. Jamás me imagine que una beldad así pudiese existir.

Casi la totalidad de los varones reunidos admiraban disimuladamente a Hisana.

―Es como una flor ―comentó Isshin.

―Tu mujer te oirá ―dijo con burla, ocultando su rostro tras su abanico que acababa de abrir―, y se pondrá celosa ―observó a la mujer de Isshin a lo lejos.

Masaki conversaba con Mareka, recibiendo sabios consejos la apropiada crianza de un hijo. Ya que dentro poco se convertiría en madre, habían decidido que si era un niño, llevaría el nombre de Ichigo.

―¡Cállate! ―sentenció―. Solo tengo ojos para mi esposa ―se cruzó molesto de brazos.

―Bromeaba ―se disculpó―. Tan hermosa como para iniciar una guerra… ―murmuro hablando de Hisana.

―¡No blasfemes, que los dioses no escuchen tus desaires! ―soltó asustado―. El verdadero amor no destruye, crea vidas.

―El deseo inocuo puede apartar la razón ―terminó el rubio.

.

.

Tristemente aquel año la salud del General Kuchiki decayó, por lo que su nieto tuvo que acompañar al Capitán ―Tsukishima― en la colecta de los impuestos. Dejando a su esposa al cuidado de su abuelo, negando la posibilidad de un niño en su vientre. Y pasarían casi dos años, antes de que Hisana diese a luz a una hermosa niña que llevaría el nombre de Rukia. Pequeña y frágil como la nieve.

―¡Hisana! ―murmuro al ver a practicamente una niña dormida en los brazos de su esposa, al volver luego de otro año de la recolección anual― ¿Qué has hecho?

Hacia cuando menos tres meses que estaba de viaje, y en casi todo ese tiempo su esposa se había dado a la tarea de mantener oculta a esa niña. La servidumbre tenía prohibido hablar sobre ella.

―No puedo abandonarla… ―acarició con ternura su cabello.

Byakuya le hizo un suave gesto para que lo acompañase a otra habitación, para tener una conversación más privada. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, él habló.

―Ha sido repudiada por el Clan de su marido ―el dijo.

Los labios de Hisana le temblaron, más aún así mantuvo una postura tan firma que le impresionó.

―¡Por un hombre treinta años mayor que ella! ―bramó furiosa, conservando aún su tono bajo de voz― ¡Por un hombre sin corazón que la ha dejado a su suerte, en una ciudad donde su mismo Clan le ha dado la espalda! ―silencio― ¡Todo por se incapaz de darle un hijo! ―sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas― Byakuya-sama… solo tiene catorce años. No puedo abandonarla ―no iba a ceder y él lo sabía.

Ginrei llegó y se sentó cerca de ellos.

―Tu esposa ha hecho algo impropio ―habló el General

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―dijo Byakuya con aflicción.

―Es tu decisión, Byakuya ―exhaló―. De ahora en adelante deberás tomar decisiones con celeridad, sobre tu esposa e hijos que tengas. También, cuando llegué el momento tomarás mi lugar como la siguiente cabeza de la familia.

El Teniente sonrió incómodo.

―Ahora, solo necesito su sabio consejo.

―Es cierto que aceptar una mujer que ha sido rechazada por su esposo es terriblemente mal visto, especialmente cuando una Casa Noble se ve involucrada. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendo la desesperación y el actuar de tu esposa ―la miro, más su nieto pareció confundido―. Tú tienes una hija a la que deberás de entregar a un hombre…

Byakuya se tensó, y el General tomó aquella acción como el aliciente para retirarse y dejar al matrimonio para que discutiese. El Teniente suspiró hondo antes de hablarle.

―¡Escúchame Hisana! Hay códigos de la Nobleza que no podemos romper ―suspiro pesadamente, el reflejo del cansancio se veía claramente en su rostro―. El Clan Minamoto… tal vez no sea una Casa Noble, pero tiene casi el mismo poder que una. Y Minamoto Goro ya ha decido el destino de su esposa. Se ha divorciado de Retsu ―le anunció―. Ahora, ella es una mujer sin apellido.

―¿No podría usar su influencia para hacer que se quede con nosotros, Byakuya-sama? ―suplicó, más él negó.

―Hice caso omiso la reglas de la Nobleza, al desposarme contigo ―la sujeto de sus pequeñas manos―. Soy un simple Teniente, no tengo poder real sobre la Familia Kuchiki como la tiene mi abuelo o Minamoto-dono. Fui advertido antes de desposarte… que si rompía una vez más las normas… perdería mi derecho a la suceción…

Hisana abrió sus ojos en demasía, y apartó la cabeza apenada. Mordió su labio inferior y cabeceó en acuerdo, ella no tenía voz ni voto en su resolución.

―¿Podemos sacarla cuando menos del Seireitei?

―Ahora piensas como una Kuchiki ―él la piropeó.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, una sencilla carreta aguardaba en la oscuridad de la noche a una joven mujer que huiría. Viajaría con herramientas, utensilios, y algo de oro para su futura vida. Observó a la pareja que le permitía su escape de la ciudad que la consideraba impura, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de gruesas lágrimas que pronto brotaron, y que solo Hisana supo reconfortar. Uno de los caballos relinchó, y aquello anunció la dolorosa separación. Su frágil figura abordó el transporte, la señora Kuchiki les entregó algunos alimentos ―preparados por ella misma― a los viajeros. Tsukishima viajaría con ella hasta el pueblo de Inuzuri, lugar donde él la dejaría ―él tomaría otra ruta, para nunca más ser visto―. Ese mismo día, Byakuya había sido nombrado Capitán de la Sexta Escuadra, ante la dimisión sorpresiva del actual Capitán. Hisana se acercó y besó las mejillas de la chica, aún había rastro de la golpiza propiciada por su antiguo marido.

―Entrégale esto a Unohana-sama ―le dio su libro que la definía como hija de un Quincy―, ella sabrá a quien deberá de entregarselo ―le dijo a la joven―. Vive una vida plena, dichosa y se feliz mi pequeña flor… ―le sonrió― Vivirás en mi vieja casa… es tuya ―la sujetó de sus manos― atesórala como yo lo hice.

―¡Gracias… ―abrazó con fuerza el libro, con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas abundantes en sus mejillas― Hisana-sama, Byakuya-sama!

Tsukishima no dijo palabra alguna, solo incitó a la bestia a marchar hacia el frente, perdiéndose ante sus ojos en la oscura calle esa fría noche.

―¡Byakuya-sama… ―entrelazó su mano derecha con la de su marido―, prométeme que jamás permitirás que nuestra hija deje de ser una niña tan joven! ―lo miro― Que nunca permitirás que un hombre le cause la misma amargura que a Yoruichi-dono, que la golpee como a Retsu-ko… que la dejarás elegir al hombre al que desposar y al que amará… ―silencio― Así como lo hice yo… ―lo beso con ternura― ¡Prométemelo!

Él acarició sus mejillas.

―Lo prometo, Hisana.

.

.

El Clan Kuchiki recibió con gozo la noticia sobre el nuevo embarazo de la señora Hisana. Las congratulaciones no se hicieron esperar, se colocó una gran ofrenda en los templos de la Ciudad Estado, agradeciendo la entrañable fertilidad de la mujer en cinta. Risas y alegrías inundaban las paredes exteriores del Castillo de la familia, no obstante en el interior de sus puertas se desarrollaba otra historia. Su segundo embarazo no resultó tan sencillo como el primero, Hisana pasaba los días en cama, negándose ante las visitas y viendo muy poco a su amada hija. La tristeza del Capitán era obvia, la mujer que adoraba estaba muy pálida y fría; pasaba las noches en vela cuidándola y añorando su pronta recuperación.

―¿Y qué noticias nuevas me tienes? ―dijo con su voz casi apagada, sentándose con la ayuda de su marido.

―El General Kurosaki, me ha hecho una petición descabellada ―le anunció.

Hisana soltó una risita que lo encandiló por completo.

―Dime.

―No creo que sea prudente ―él dijo sintiéndose aún perturbado.

―¡Byakuya-sama…!

Él cedió, muy rápidamente.

―Me ha retado a un duelo para cuando regresé al Seireitei.

Para ese momento, ya todos en la Ciudad Estado sabían que el General Kurosaki había decido llevar a su familia fuera de la capital. Llevó consigo a gran parte de su Escuadra ―la otra permaneció al cuidado del Kōtei―. Él mismo había dicho que permanecería fuera durante cinco años y que luego volvería. Se marchó a los pocos días del nacimiento de sus hijas.

―Es extraño ―ella dijo con desconfianza―, siempre has perdido ―se rió de su mala suerte.

Lejos de enojarse, él se alegró al verla tan animada.

―¡Hisana esto es serio! ―intentó ser duro con ella―. Si llegase a ganar obtendré algo invaluable a cambio, pero si pierdo… nada podría equipararse a la victoria.

―Habla ―un solo monosílabo para que él se explicase.

―Podría obtener el Hougyoku ―ella se mostró turbada, se llevó sus manos a su boca en su clara muestra de impresión―, si pierdo… deberé de aceptar a su hijo como el futuro esposo de Rukia ―se veía muy preocupado.

―¿Entonces, Capitán ―susurro a su oído―, deberá de superar al General Kurosaki. Demostrar el orgullo de su nombre, y sobre todo… besar a su esposa… ―se retiró su yukata, Byakuya supo interpretar muy bien sus palabras.

.

.

La noticia viajó más rápido de lo deseado. Un oficial de la Sexta Escuadra llegó con la triste noticia para el General Kurosaki, en la cual requerían su presencia para el funeral de Kuchiki Hisana y su hijo ―muerto durante el trabajo de parto―. Tras la lectura de las amargas palabras, le indicó al mensajero que se retirase, se quedó con un desagradable sabor de boca. Alguien llegó hacia él preocupado.

―¿Ha pasado algo en el Seireitei, General…?

―Aizen… ―suspiro con pesar― malas noticias ―se levantó―. ¡Vendrás conmigo ―le informó―, alista a los caballos! ―dijo muy serio.

―¿General…? ―el hombre de gafas se mostró asustado, era la primera vez que le veía tan ansioso.

Un joven rubio llegaba con algunos reportes que el General debía de revisar, más al ver la terrible tensión en el ambiente permaneció casi impermutable ante la situación. Miro a uno y luego al otro, hasta que Isshin habló.

―Ha muerto la esposa del Capitán Kuchiki… ―les dijo― ¡Hirako, te quedas a cargo de la Escuadra! ―dijo saliendo a grandes pasos.

Fue el cortejo fúnebre más melancólico que alguna vez vio. Rostros llenos de dolor circulando durante la ceremonia, aunque disfruto de muy poco tiempo como señora Kuchiki, la gente realmente llegó a admirar a Hisana. Isshin iba acompañado de su ahora Teniente, Aizen Sōsuke. Ambos mostraron sus respeto a la familia Kuchiki. Byakuya no pronunció palabra alguna, y aquel brillo en sus ojos, había desaparecido. De pronto, una pequeña niña que daba pasos con gran dificultad atravesó el umbral, solo para llegar a la pierna de su padre y exigirle que la alzase. La acongojada sirvienta llegó, con la intención de llevarse a Rukia. Su hija le entregó una hermosa flor de ciruelo, la primera de aquel año. Él besó su frente y se la entregó a la criada, no sin antes tomar el diminuto obsequio.

―Cual copia de ella ―murmuró Urahara, colocándose junto a Isshin.

En ese momento, Aizen tuvo una revelación… la hija era igual a su madre… sonrió con la locura de un hombre enamorado.

Φ

Φ

Φ

―_Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama…_

.

.

**Hoy en día…**

Una borrosa silueta se vislumbró ante sus ojos, fue incapaz de enfocarla con claridad por algunos minutos ―la intensidad de la luz solar le lastimaba―, quiso hablar, más un sonido gutural brotó de sus labios. Solo hasta que alguien se apiado cerrando la ventana, fue que pudo mantener sus parpados abiertos. Durante un momento creyó estar ante la vista de un fantasma, de estar en el paraíso, ya que confundió a la dama con otra persona. Se había equivocado, no era ella, su amada esposa. No obstante, sus finas facciones le resultaron familiares al mismo tiempo.

―Byakuya-sama... ―murmuró agradecida― ¡gracias a los dioses que se ha salvado! ¡No se esfuerce, permanezca tranquilo! ―dijo al verlo tan agitado.

―Has ganado tu batalla contra la muerte, ―una inconfundible voz le habló, conocía al hombre. Muy lentamente giró su cabeza, y ahí lo miro, luego de tantos años― Kuchiki Byakuya… ―musitó con desprecio―. Vives solo porque esta mujer que suplico que te salvase ―escupió en una olla de cobre― ¡Por mí, hubieses muerto desangrado como Hisana…!

―Ishi…da Ryū… ken ―pronunció Byakuya con dificultad.

―Pero al menos tienes una ventaja ―se colocó su capa de viaje―, los muertos pueden moverse libremente ―les dio la espalda, y antes de abandonar la casa volvío a hablar―. Tu hija está ahora en el Seireitei, a salvo por el momento. No olvides… que esto no ha terminado, Kuchiki.

―Byakuya-sama ―murmuro suavemente la mujer junto a él― ¿me recuerda?, soy Retsu-ko ―le sonrió.

Esa tarde, él descubrió ―sin siquiera preguntar― su milagrosa recuperación. El afluente lo llevó río arriba, por varios kilómetros hasta que lo dejó a orillas de Inuzuri. La misma noche que la partera Unohana ―como Retsu era conocida―, regresaba a casa luego de haber ayudado con el nacimiento de una criatura. Entre ella y uno de sus protegidos lo auxiliaron, grande fue la sorpresa de ella al constatar quien era. Le imploró al Quincy que le salvase la vida, que ella estaba en deuda con él y al mismo tiempo Ryūken estaba en deuda con ella. El hombre condescendió, y al final lo salvaguardó. Había dormido durante un mes, y la blanca nieve se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Dos hermosas jovencitas de dieciséis años vivían ahí también ―en la vieja casa de su esposa, ahora ampliada―, así como un joven llamado Hanatarō. La primera, era una grácil dama finamente educada de nombre Yuzu. Se hermana, era más ruda y desconfiada de su persona, a la que llamaban Karin. Esa mañana, Retsu estaba ocupada cuidando de unas hermosas peonías ―tal como Hisana le había enseñado―, volteó hacia Byakuya y le sonrió.

―Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era el estar vivo ―él dijo.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo XI

"El viento del tiempo, en el leve susurro"

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ 卯の花 Unohana: flor blanca de un arbusto popular japonés. La flor es muy pequeña y suave. Hay una teoría que dice que unohana significa también 憂の花 (la pronunciación es la misma unohana): "la flor que no florece"

+ Capitulo del pasado de los personajes, para una mejor comprensión de los hechos del "presente". Se corta para permitir que Aizen expliqué (más adelante) su comportamiento. ¿No es escabrozó el pasado de varios de los personajes?

( * ) Antiguamente en Oriente, el color blanco simbolizaba el luto.

+ Yuán huā y el bái tóu wēng, son dos plantas de la medicina tradicional Kanpō.

( ** ) Hokori o motsu*, que significa "preserva tu orgullo" o "vive con dignidad", sean cuales fueren las circunstancias. Dicho, Samurái.

+ Mareka, es la madre de Ōmaeda.

+ " Ko " Es un sufijo que se adhiere a los nombres de las chicas.

+ Muy bien, para un mejor entendimiento. La mujer descrita en Inuzuri ―la primera parte donde Hisana es joven―, no es Retsu. Es una anciana. Retsu toma su apellido cuando llega a vivir al pueblo. El favor que Ryūken le debe, es que ella crió a Yuzu y Karin (más adelante será explicado). No olviden que describí que solo aquellos con sangre de un Quincy pueden vivir en su villa.

+ Como lo habían sospechado, Hisana si era una Quincy. Por extraño que parezca, para esta escritora Uryū y Rukia tienen un gran parecido físico.

+ En el pasado, no existían los medios de información, por lo que las noticias viajaban lentamente e inclusive en ocasiones estás nunca llegaban a ciertos sitios. Por ello, nadie en el Seireitei sabía del pasado de Hisana.

+ Para este punto (no se narró), Byakuya sabe la verdad del pasado de Hisana.

+ Recomendaciones: lectura (Iwasaki Mineko - "Vida De Una Geisha") y película (Kenji Mizoguchi - "Saikaku Ichidai Onna")

_P.D. / Encuesta en mi biografía para un "posible" lemon en ichigo no kēki / Su voces serán escuchadas, hasta la actualización de esa historia. Gracias.  
_

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Shimotsuki, _antiguo nombre del mes de noviembre, también conocido como: mes de las heladas._

+ (2) Shōgi_, __el juego de mesa de los generales o __ajedrez japonés._

+ (3) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

+ (4) Shadō no ryōshu_, señores de la sombra (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (5) Chie no masutā, _amos de la sabiduría (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (6) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (7) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (8) Rōjū**, **_generalmente traducido como __«Anciano»__, era uno de los más altos cargos del gobierno durante el shogunato Tokugawa de Japón. El término se refiere tanto a los ancianos individuales así como a todo el consejo._

+ (9) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (10) Kurēnhausu, _"Casa de la grulla" literalmente en japonés._

+ (11) Tayū, entre _las oirán había un rango jerárquico para cada cortesana. Era a cortesana de los daimyō, y sólo los más poderosos podían esperar una oportunidad para considerarse un cliente habitual._

+ (12) Kamuro, _aprendiz de oirán._

+ (13) Sakuramochi, _es una variedad de wagashi (dulce tradicional japonés)_

+ (14) Kompeitō,_ la palabra viene del portugués confeito, que significa 'caramelo de azúcar'._

+ (15) Hisuisairen, _"Sirena de jade" literalmente en japonés._

+ (16) Keisei, _las oirán de alto rango eran conocidos como __"destructoras de castillos" __debido a su atractivo sexual, concebidas con una belleza mítica, podrían destruir a un hombre tan fácilmente como cualquier ejército._

+ (17) Aikouka, "_amante" literalmente en japonés._

+ (18) Katanakaji, _forjadores de espadas (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (19) Fudai daimyō**, **_fue una clase de daimyō, vasallos del shogunato Tokugawa durante el periodo Edo en Japón. _

+ (20) Shishou, _maestro en japonés._

+ (21) Chie no masutā, _amos de la sabiduría (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (22) Shuwai, _puerta del sur Bleach._

+ (23) Burakumin, _son la clase social más baja del Japón. La discriminación de este grupo social se basa principalmente en razones ocupacionales, más específicamente, en los trabajos realizados por los ancestros de hace cientos de años._

+ (24) Amaterasu, _es la diosa del sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	11. El viento del tiempo, en el leve susurro

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo XI**

**El viento del tiempo, en el leve susurro**

Φ

"_Hacia los arrozales de Sakura, el canto de las grullas que cruzan._

_Habrá bajado la marea en la laguna Ayuchi…_

_El canto de las grullas que cruzan…"_

- Takechi no Kurohito -

Φ

Φ

* * *

Una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles, le envió directamente al suelo. Con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro azul, él se encontró gimiendo tal cual gato chillón, sujetaba fuertemente sus testículos en un vano intentó por alejar el dolor. Mientras que la osada perpetradora le miraba desde lejos con los labios fruncidos, sin sentir el menor remordimiento. Se llenó el cuenco de sake, y se lo bebió sin rechistar en lo más mínimo. Después encendió su kiseru (1) y aguardó. Luego de varios minutos, el agraviado finalmente se pudo levantar, y lastimeramente arrastró los pies —con cautela— hacia ella antes de sentarse en un zabuton. (2) Estaba acostumbrado a la violencia física con ella, más aquello jamás se lo imaginó.

—¿Quieres? —ella señaló el sake.

—No gracias —murmuró molesto con gran dificultad, ya que no podía sentarse bien y colocó inconscientemente sus manos sobre su miembro— ¿Qué paso con esa basura de «ahora somos iguales y como tal debo tratarte»? —masculló en un tono de voz furioso.

Ella chascó su lengua con total indiferencia y se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

—Llegué a la conclusión, de que con lo estúpido que eres, no tenía razón para hacerlo —acabó de fumar su kiseru y él se cruzó de brazos furioso.

—¡Eso me dolió! ¿Sabes? —refunfuño.

—Esa era la intención, Ichigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kūkaku-san?

—Tú —lo señaló—, eres mi problema. Eso es lo que pasa —le aclaró— ¿Cuánto más permanecerás en el Castillo de los Chie no masutā? (3) —inquirió seria— Tienes tu propio hogar, aquí en la Ciudad Estado.

Ichigo aclaró incómodo su garganta.

_Un rostro familiar se presentó ante él, con todo el descaro del mundo —o al menos eso creyó Ichigo—. La visita había exigido una audiencia con el señor de la Dai teitaku (4) durante la madrugada, apartándolo del lecho y de su esposa. Rangiku fue la encargada de llevarlo al despacho del shujin (5). Hirako le acompañaba, muy extraño que ese día el rubio se encontrase sobrio. Sora también hacia acto de presencia. _

—_No es bienvenido a mi casa, Capitán —dijo mezquinamente—. Así que no le ofreceré cordialidad. ¿Diga a qué ha venido? —espetó Ichigo_

_Renji tenía el rostro de un hombre cansado y hambriento. Había viajado con su caballo durante tres largos días, con sus noches en un desesperado intento por llevar con prisa la noticia. A penas y había probado bocado alguno, estaba famélico, oloroso y fatigoso. _

—_No se preocupe, señor Kurosaki —terció—, me marcharé de inmediato como usted desea —repuso Renji cansinamente—. Solo le pido agua y comida para mi caballo y… tal vez un poco de descanso para la bestia —solicitó e Ichigo le hizo un suave gesto a Rangiku para que lo hiciera y saliera de la habitación._

—_Hable entonces —le ordenó el Kurosaki._

—_El General Kuchiki ha muerto —dijo tajantemente el pelirrojo. _

_Shinji se levantó de golpe, asustando a los demás presentes. Su pálido rostro denotó alto más que miedo._

—_El General no estaba enfermo, ¿qué le ha sucedido? —exigió el vizard._

_El pelirrojo observó con desconfianza al rubio, entrecerró sus ojos e intentó descubrir quien era. Y de pronto, le recordó. _

—_¿No le conozco acaso de…? —preguntó Renji._

—_¡Hable! —Exigió el Shinji cortándolo abruptamente, no necesitaba que dijese algo que no podía explicar por el momento—. Soy un vizard al servicio del Kōtei. (6)_

_El pelirrojo retornó su atención hacia el amo de la Dai teitaku, estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado, él rubio fue una vez el Capitán del General Kurosaki. Y tal vez como él dijo, aquello no le competía, su razón de estar ahí era otra. Sin embargo, Ichigo no prestó mayor atención al asunto ya que lo ignoró por completo. Simplemente, no recordaba a Shinji como el hombre con quien solía jugar cuando era un niño. Sora por otra parte, le comprendió, había obviado el hecho de saber certeramente quien era el rubio, pero decidió guardar silencio, ya que se sabía bien que más de un General ahora le servía al Kōtei. Y nadie debía de hacer hincapié en el pasado de los vizards._

—_Hace tres días que el General fue asesinado —inclinó medio cuerpo hacia Ichigo en señal de respeto—. Se exige la presencia del Clan Kurosaki en el Seireitei para el funeral del General Kuchiki._

_Hubo un silencio muy largo por parte de los presentes._

—_¡Absurdo! —el rubio irrumpió preocupado, ya que la voz le tembló._

—_¿Qué le llevó a su muerte Capitán? —Sora se vio forzado a intervenir._

—_Un desconocido acabo con su vida —les respondió Renji._

_Ichigo adoptó una postura llena de incomodidad y cautela. Como esposo de Rukia, era su deber el decirle que su padre había muerto y por consiguiente explicarle la terrible situación en la que esta se presentó. Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió velozmente su cuerpo, y supo que había algo más. Algo detrás de las frías palabras dichas por el Capitán._

—_¿Ya han preparado su cuerpo para el funeral? —habló Ichigo._

—_No hay cuerpo —le dijo el pelirrojo—. El General fue atacado en lo alto de una colina y su cuerpo fue arrojado al río, le buscamos durante la noche, pero…_

_Pero… se decía que cuando el gran río tomaba una vida y un cuerpo, este no lo devolvía. _

—_Entiendo —suspiro Ichigo levantándose._

—_¡Ichigo —dijo Shinji con un tono de voz demandante—, deben partir ahora mismo al Seireitei! _

_El joven arrugó el ceño._

—_Partiremos al alba, estaremos presentes para el funeral y luego volveremos —dijo—. No me quedaré más tiempo del necesario, después de todo no necesito estar en la Ciudad Estado para cuando me sean devueltos mis propiedades y mi título, Hirako._

—_¡No, Ichigo! —De manera cansada el rubio rascó su sien, a veces era tan difícil el hacerlo entender—. Es peligroso que estén en Karakura._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? —soltó molesto—. ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana! —dijo sin más Ichigo._

—_¿Eres acaso un estúpido? —Él también se puso de pie—. ¡Piensa con la cabeza, idiota! —Profirió en un alarido ahogado—. El General Kuchiki fue asesinado por un desconocido, alguien que tú no sabes quién es… en cualquier momento podría venir por ti o por tu mujer… Tu Clan y parte de la familia de ella han muerto en circunstancias misteriosas —aseguró más calmado, como si intentase que sus palabras fueran más que una simple advertencia—. No olvides la masacre de tu Clan —la obligó a que recordara—, tampoco olvides que el General Ginrei murió y ahora su padre. Ichigo, piensa que ustedes podrían ser los siguientes…_

—Rukia desea estar con su familia —fue lo único que Ichigo pudo contestarle.

—¡Tú eres su familia ahora! —Alzó la voz—. Cuando entenderás —acarició la comisura de sus labios—, desde el momento que se casó contigo dejo de ser una Kuchiki, ahora es una Kurosaki.

—¿Pero…?

—¡Pero nada! Es responsabilidad tuya el velar por tu Clan.

—¿Qué hay de su Clan? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

—¿No han hablado los ancianos contigo? —Ichigo le negó—. ¡Malditos viejos! —Exclamó con desprecio—. Da la orden de regresar a tu Castillo, y espera a que ellos pidan una audiencia contigo —le dijo mientras se levantaba del zabuton—. Tu mujer entenderá —giró un poco su cuello y le miro—. Las reglas del juego cambian en la Ciudad Estado, Ichigo. Se cauto y no confíes en nadie.

—¿Ni en ti?

Kūkaku le sonrió.

—Ni en tu sombra, Ichigo —dijo muy seria—. Dile a tu esposa que te prepare con el estricto protocolo de la Nobleza, desde la manera de dirigirte, hasta la vestimenta apropiada —iba a dar un paso, pero se detuvo—. Rangiku… me dijo que Ishida insistió en venir contigo —volteó hacia su jardín para admirar la luciérnaga que revoloteaba perdida sobre el estanque de sus peces.

—Si, me dijo —rascó su oreja incómodo—, «que necesitaba venir»

—Ya veo —murmuro.

—Señora Shiba —Koganehiko se acercó a ella—, su otra visita la espera.

—Ichigo, ¿puedes moverte? —inquirió seria.

—No —exclamó avergonzado.

—Cuando puedas moverte, ve por tu esposa —le ordenó yéndose de ahí.

A grandes pasos recorrió los largos pasillos del su Castillo, mismos que la llevaron al extremo contrario de su inmensa propiedad. Le había ordenado a sus más fieles sirvientes —Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko— que hicieran guardia, con el fin de mantener al Kurosaki lejos de ahí, no creía plausible, aún así decidió no correr riesgos. Se encontró a uno de los hombres admirando el hermoso biombo estacional que adornada la sala secundaria de visitas, el tema expuesto aquel invierno era el de unas grullas en vuelo, por sobre los arrozales. Respiró honda antes de ingresar de lleno, para iniciar su larga conversación con aquellos hombres. De manera inconsciente sujetó el muñón izquierdo de su brazo. La noche era por demás oscura, el cielo estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes que opacaban la claridad de la visión. Las lámparas de aceite a penas permitían unos metros de visibilidad, era el perfecto escondite para los fantasmas que la visitaban. La habitación a la que entró estaba casi a oscuras, solo una tenue luz resplandecía.

—Buenas noches, señora Shiba —dijo uno, el más importante.

—Bienvenidos sean, al Rasen-jō (7) —se sentó en el zabuton—, señores míos.

—Se ha vuelto toda una señora, Kūkaku-dono —dijo él—. Es bueno verla también, luego de tanto tiempo —suspiro—. Grandes acontecimientos han sucedido… escuché que el señor Kurosaki está aquí.

—No creo que hayan venido por él —masculló cauta.

—Por supuesto que no, Kūkaku-dono.

La Shiba entrecerró sus ojos, intentando descubrir al silencioso invitado. Aunque no lo viera, tenía una clara idea de quién era. Lo que no comprendía era porque la visitaban, precisamente en la Ciudad Estado.

—Mi hijo fue afortunado en salvar la vida del General Kuchiki —informó, y sonidos guturales escaparon de los finos labios de la dama—. Vive, pero… su supervivencia está en sus propias manos —soltó con acritud el anciano.

—Hice lo que debía para saldar mi deuda — Ryūken sentenció.

—Ryūken, eso no es del todo cierto — dijo Sōken.

—¿Padre…?

—Esta plática aunque es entretenida me es indiferente, señores —recuperó la compostura—. ¿Me están diciendo que Kuchiki Byakuya está vivo? —desdeñó fríamente—. ¡Su hija no merece ese sufrimiento! —Se dejo escuchar cuando alzó la voz—. ¡Le diré que está vivo! ¿Dónde está exijo saberlo?

—Necesito que me entregue la Zanpakutō del General Kuchiki, aquella que su hermano hizo antes de morir —dijo Sōken ignorando las preguntas de la Shiba, como si aquello no fuese importante.

Kūkaku se carcajeó a sus anchas por varios minutos. Debía de estar loco si pensaba que se la daría.

—¡Mil perdones, señores! Tal cosa no existe —terció apretando fuertemente sus finos labios—, ¿y cuál hermano he de preguntar?

—Usted la conoce, Kūkaku-dono, y la tiene aquí… y se llama Senbonzakura —Sōken terminó por decir.

Kūkaku se puso de pie, y mostró su enorme altura a los hombres reunidos. Les miraba desde lo alto, con una mezcla de ira y desconcierto, que ella no podía explicar. Apretó fuertemente su puño derecho, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos debido a la intensa presión a la que eran sometidos. Claro que ella conocía esa Zanpakutō a la perfección. Un trabajo artesanal hermoso hecho por las diestras manos de su hermano mayor, y la única arma que había podido conservar para sí. La atesoraba como era debido. Poco antes de su muerte, Kaien le explicó para quien había sido forjada esa katana, sin embargo, jamás le pidió que fuese entregada a su dueño. Casi pareció que le permitiría a ella el discernir. Cuando Kaien falleció, Kūkaku decidió guardarla como el último tesoro de los Shiba.

—¡Largo! —le gritó. Se quedaría con ella, así lo había decidido.

Sōken fue el primero en levantarse, y su hijo le imitó rápidamente. Sorprendido en primer lugar, nunca pensó que su padre cedería tan fácilmente; esa no era la naturaleza de un Quincy.

—Esa zanpakutō no le devolverá a su hermano —masculló el anciano—. Esas espadas sirven para proteger a los vivos, los muertos no pueden hacer nada… Kūkaku-dono.

No hubo más palabras entre los presentes, los fieles sirvientes apostados en las puertas permanecieron mudos, estoicos. Habían escuchado la conversación entera, al ser los más leales súbditos de Kūkaku habían ganado aquel gran privilegio. Entre ambos se dieron miradas furtivas, lo dicho por el Quincy era una verdad absoluta. Sin más, la Shiba salió del gran salón, se detuvo solo un momento junto a Shiroganehiko y le murmuro un «dásela». Ella se fue dando grandes pasos hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

.

.

Un sencillo carruaje salió en la madrugada de la Ciudad Estado, iban cubiertos con gruesas capas rojas de viaje, que les ayudaban a mantenerse en el anonimato. Dos pesadas bestias de carga les llevaban, mientras hacían grandes esfuerzos para moverse entre la pesada nieve acumulada. Iban a paso lento… pero seguro. La noche era tan fría, que seguramente no habría ningún ladrón por los caminos. Sus calidas respiraciones se mezclaban con la helada noche. Ryūken era el que llevaba las riendas, Sōken por otra parte, custodiaba celosamente la caja de madera de cerezo; mientras su dedo dibujaba el fino contorno de las garzas, símbolo del Clan Kuchiki.

—¿Para que la necesitas? —gruñó mientras azotaba una vez más a las bestias.

—Es hermosa… —dijo cuando abrió la caja— la habilidad de Kaien-dono creo que será insuperable.

—¿Padre? —reiteró con voz dura.

— Ryūken… —suspiro hondo— Hemos pasado quince años recopilando información sobre la masacre del Clan Kurosaki, y en ese tiempo hemos movido a los nuestros por el Teikoku (8) y finalmente hemos obtenido algo. Es una desgracia que todo esto sea el resultado de la ambición de un hombre… Ryūken, hijo, he de pedirte un último favor —exhaló un suspiro tan hondo que estremeció las puntas de su bigote—. Luego de esto habrás saldado tu deuda con el Clan Kurosaki —se detuvieron en un oscuro camino, casi como el hocico de un lobo—. Debes de entregarle esta Zanpakutō al General Kuchiki y… —volteó hacia atrás, para ver el desvalijado baúl que los acompañaba.

—¡Me pide algo imposible padre! —le interrumpió.

—… y eso también —lo señalo con el dedo. Sōken terminó por decir e hizo caso omiso a la interrupción—. Tu sabes que tu negación es falsa, Ryūken… vives solo porque Kurosaki Isshin así lo deseo —le recordó—. Salda tu deuda y se un hombre libre…

_La noticia tardó seis meses en llegar a esas lejanas tierras, fueron traídas por un mercader de telas. Había sido precisamente su esposa la que se lo había dicho. Salió de la villa sin el permiso, solo un arco y flechas —además del arma que tanto odiaba—, le acompañaban. Tras un largo viaje llegó a la Ciudad Estado, en medio de la noche y con solo su vieja capa de viaje. En la oscura penumbra fue que encontró el inmenso Castillo de los Chie no masutā. Varios cimientos se mostraban destruidos —producto del fuerte temblor que sacudió al Seireitei—, pero el gran Castillo permanecía intacto. Vislumbró a más de un guardia que custodiaba celosamente la entrada, seguramente previniendo a los saqueadores. Se cubrió aún más y pasó muy cerca de ellos, tanto que percibió la intensa mirada de ellos en su cuello. Iría en busca de la entrada de la servidumbre y comerciantes y de ahí…_

—_¡Alto ahí! —gritó alguien tan fuerte que le asustó._

_Lentamente se giró para ver a un shinigami con su uniforme. No… no era un shinigami ordinario, era un General. El blanco haori lo delataba. _

—_¿Qué sucede? —le tembló su voz. Nunca antes estuvo en presencia de alguien con tanto poder en sus manos._

—_¿Qué hace? —preguntó el General con voz ronca, mientras sostenía una lámpara._

—_Nada._

—_¿Nada…? —Arrugó su frente, examinando detenidamente al viajante—. Nada —volvió a decir—. ¿A quién ha venido a matar? —dijo con tanto desparpajo que el viajero enmudeció._

—_¡No le interesa, shinigami! —Dijo mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás, y con rápidos movimientos tomaba una flecha y le apuntaba con su arco—. ¡Márchese, si quiere vivir!_

_El General parpadeó, parecía que disfrutaba de la situación entera. O era un verdadero valiente desinhibido o un verdadero estúpido. Claramente, él optó por la segunda opción._

—_Yo creo que usted no sabe lo que dice, viajero. Hoy estoy de muy buen humor —le dijo sereno—, así que solo por hoy, le dejaré ir._

_Aún le apuntaba, comenzó a sudar pese al frío de la noche. Sus manos le temblaban, mientras analizaba la opción de dispararle, el atacarlo desde la distancia debía de proporcionarle cierta ventaja. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó la flecha. El General arrojó la lámpara al suelo, y esta al tocar el agua congelada se apagó. De pronto la oscuridad fue el único testigo de los siguientes hechos. El alto mando militar fue capaz de esquivarle fácilmente, el viajero se mostró demasiado sorprendido y la negrura de la noche le impidió el verlo para apuntarle una vez más. Giraba alrededor de sí, en todas direcciones intentando ver su sombra. Desesperado comenzó a disparar sus saetas, simplemente rogando que una de estas diese en su objetivo. Cuando ya no hubo más flechas, el General se le acercó. De pronto, estando a solo centímetros de él, el viajero saltó hacia atrás, solo para escapar del filo de un arma._

—_¡Maldito! —dijo el viajero con la respiración entrecortada._

—_¿Una kodachi(9)…?_

—_¡No me insultes, shinigami! —escupió llano._

_Para ese momento, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Aún así, solo veían sombras, el uno y el otro._

—_Acepte mis disculpas, viajero…_

_El General le atacó de llenó con Engentsu**,** y fue en igual medida agredido por ese desconocido que estaba a su altura. Luchaba al tiempo contra un experimentado Maestro de la Zanpakutō, y solo por eso el General no se contuvo. Golpe tras golpe, herida tras herida continuaron enfrascados en su pugna. Sin embargo, el ruido alertó a la tropa del Castillo y tras unos minutos llegaron en el pronto auxilio del General. Les rodearon en un amplió circulo, y luego mostraron hacia el frente las filosas puntas de las lanzas._

—_¡Malditos shinigamis! —gritó al saberse completamente rodeado._

—_¡Apártense… es mió! —bramó furioso el General, nadie le mataría… solo él lo haría._

_La tropa obedeció, pero solo retiraron las puntas de las lanzas, permanecieron unos juntos a los otros ampliando más el círculo. En un limpio movimiento de su Zanpakutō le quitó de las manos la kodachi al viajero. El hombre se quedó estoico, abrumado, aún con su brazo en lo alto. Mientras que el General, colocó el filo de su arma en el cuello del desconocido, el cual cerró sus ojos esperando su destino._

—_Basta por favor —intervino la serena voz del amo del Castillo—, General Kurosaki._

_Isshin bajo la espada obedeciendo a Ginrei. El viajero se sintió seguro por un momento, movió su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda —iba en busca de otra kodachi— y con ella se dispuso a matarlo. No obstante, el General le superó en demasía. Lo desarmó —usando judo— y colocó su gran mano sobre el rostro del viajero, luego terminó por arrojarlo al suelo, su cara daba contra la nieve. La capa de viaje se abrió, revelando la inconfundible vestimenta de un Quincy, la gran cruz azul se lo decía._

—_¡Enfríate un poco, estúpido! —replicó Isshin con un gesto de sorpresa, y no dejaba respirar al Quincy. _

—_Por favor, General Kurosaki —volvió a decir Ginrei —. Estoy seguro que él ha venido a vernos —dijo. Isshin volteó hacia él, estupefacto—. ¡Retírense! —le ordenó a la tropa, pero antes tomó una de las linternas—. Libérelo —le pidió humildemente._

_El Kurosaki retiró su mano, lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar._

—_¿Dónde está él? —inquirió furioso el viajero aún sobre el suelo, mirando con odio a Ginrei._

_Isshin terminó por ponerse de pie, y muy receloso guardó su Zanpakutō sin quitarle los ojos de encima al General Kuchiki. No comprendía que tratos podría tener con un Quincy. Antes siquiera de poder decir algo más, Byakuya llegó junto a ellos, con una pequeña niña dormida y cobijada entre sus brazos. El Kurosaki sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente pesado que los rodeaba, y de pronto recordó una frase que había escuchado meses atrás, durante el funeral de Hisana, una frase que tenía un atroz significado para él «escuché que esa mujer —Hisana—, le pertenecía a un Quincy. El Clan Kuchiki ha cometido un terrible pecado, y la desgracia caerá sobre ellos» repasó en su mente la frase dicha por el irascible Minamoto ese momento, el Quincy ya se había levantado y extendía sus brazos hacia Byakuya que estaba a punto de entregarle a la niña. Llenó de coraje e interviniendo sin tener que hacerlo, Isshin detuvo al Kuchiki._

—_¿Qué haces, Byakuya-bo? —le dijo fuera de sí._

—_Debo hacerlo —murmuraron sus secos labios—, es por su bien —le dijo Byakuya._

—_¿Por su bien o… por su bien? —primero miro a la niña, y luego a los dos adultos del Clan Kuchiki—. Hay mucha diferencia —espetó enterrando sus uñas en el hombro del hombre._

—_¡Tú la mataste! —dijo el Quincy mientras señalaba con un dedo a Byakuya._

—_Lo lamento… —respondió este._

—_Tus palabras no la regresarán._

—_Ni tus acciones —simplemente dijo Byakuya, quien dio un paso más hacia el frente apartándose del General y una vez más, estuvo a punto de entregarle a su hija._

_Y nuevamente, Isshin lo impidió._

—_Por favor, General Kurosaki —medió la serena voz de Ginrei —. Permanezca lejos de esto. _

—_¡Es su nieta, es tu hija! —Isshin les dijo alzando la voz y por ello Rukia despertó. _

_La pequeña bostezó sumamente cansada, y al sentirse en los brazos de su padre le abrazó amorosamente. Poco después volvió a dormirse, al saber que estaba segura. Byakuya solo se aferró a ella desesperado, tenía tanto miedo por perderla a ella… a lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa._

—_Daría mi vida por traerla de vuelta —murmuró con un gran pesar que los hombres captaron—, jamás me imagine que Hisana moriría durante el parto —observó sereno al Quincy—. Tienes razón, Ryūken… ella murió por mi culpa. Por el niño que llevaba en su vientre. ¿La cuidarás? —le suplicó._

—_La niña no vendrá —terció una quinta voz._

_Los hombres voltearon rápidamente hacia el recién llegado, quien a diferencia de Ryūken no dudaba en mostrar la blanca vestimenta de los Quincy. No iba solo, una pequeña tropa le acompañaba. _

—_¿Padre…? ¿Por qué tú…? ¡Ella…! —le decía._

_Sōken simplemente alzó una de sus manos, en pocas palabras le decía «cállate, ya has hecho más que suficiente»_

—_En sus venas corre nuestra sangre, Ryūken —espetó Sōken—, ¿ya lo has olvidado? La del gran…_

—_¡Es por eso que ella debe venir con nosotros! —irrumpió las palabras de su padre._

—…_Susanoo(10) —acabó por decir Sōken — y también corre la sangre de la diosa Amatesaru. (11)_

_Isshin no daba crédito a lo que recién escuchó. La estirpe de dos dioses finalmente se había unido bajo una misma, la cual ahora reposaba tranquila en el cuerpo de la niña. Él sabía lo que vendría, el augurio de una antigua profecía. «Desgracias caerán sobre los descendientes de quienes se unan bajo la sangre de los Dioses, que acabará cuando estas sean solo una…» Cuando pidió la mano de Rukia para su hijo, lo hizo como un mero juego, él sabía que su vástago no debía casarse con ella. A menos que deseará que el infortunio entrase en su vida, él ya había fijado su vista en la pequeña hermana de su oficial Inoue. Pero ahora… el destino ya los había marcado. Durante siglos los Clanes Kuchiki y Kurosaki se habían mantenido apartados, respetando el viejo código, inclusive los recelosos Quincy pactaron. Sin embargo… un hombre había roto el sagrado tratado. Y se llamaba… Kuchiki Byakuya…_

—_¡Desgracias! —volvió a decir Ryūken._

—_La desgracia ya ha caído sobre nuestros Clanes —cortó abruptamente la réplica del Quincy, e Isshin cubrió su boca con su mano. Observó por un instante a Byakuya y luego a Ryūken —. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos esta noche… —dijo sin más el Kurosaki— así como nuestros hijos lo harán en el futuro. Sin importar las piedras que coloquemos en sus caminos —murmuró—. Así será… así se ha decidido…_

—_Siempre ha sido así, General Kurosaki —Ginrei habló—. Su padre, me dijo…_

—_Yo conocí a su padre, General Kurosaki —Sōken decidió interrumpir—. Fue un gran hombre —le dijo—. Qué extraño resulta el destino —fijo su vista en Rukia—. Durante siglos, nuestras mujeres solo han dado a luz niños, fue por eso que escapamos a la antigua profecía. Pero ahora… —dibujó una triste sonrisa en sus viejos labios— han nacido dos niñas… —detuvo sus orbes grises en su hijo e Isshin— uno de sus hijos cargará con todo el peso del pecado —les advirtió—. En sus venas corre la sangre del Señor Tsukuyomi (12), solo así se cerrará el ciclo. El niño que nazca de ella, acabará con nuestro cruento destino._

—_No habrá felicidad en el futuro, solo dolor y traición —advirtió Ginrei._

—_¿Por qué aceptaste mi matrimonio entonces, abuelo? —dijo afligido._

—_Porqué el amor es lo único que puede romper las cadenas de la destrucción. Solo el verdadero amor los mantendrá unidos hasta el final, Byakuya. _

—_¿Padre…? —le exigió._

—_Desde el instante en que me dijiste que era una mujer lo supe, Ryūken —le dijo con pesar—. Más cuando me hablaste de la presencia de la Sexta Escuadra, los Dioses decidieron. Nada ha sido una coincidencia._

_Isshin empuño a Engentsu y decidido apuntó directo al cuerpo de Rukia._

—_El camino ya fue iniciado. Y es cierto que detendrá la desgracia matando a la niña —explicó demasiado sereno __Ginrei_._ Pese a ver en peligro de muerte a su bisnieta—. Tomará una inocente vida en sus manos… ¿qué le hace pensar que su hijo no tendrá una niña…? —El Kurosaki frunció el ceño— Y así, una vez más todo dará inicio._

—_¡La carga es muy pesada para nuestros inocentes niños! —dijo Isshin llenó de cólera y fuera de sí._

—_Serán hombres y una mujer decididos, más incluso que cualquiera de nosotros. Tendrán una mirada de hierro, y un corazón frágil como las mariposas —contesto Ginrei sin aminalarse—. La duda no los dominará._

_De un limpió movimiento Isshin cortó la palma de su mano, la cual sangró abundantemente. Los ancianos cabecearon en mutuo acuerdo, no así los más jóvenes que no comprendieron su extraño actuar. Acercó su mano al rostro de Rukia y la cubrió con su rojo carmín. Ella despertó y comenzó a sollozar, llamando a su padre._

—_Sella el pacto, Byakuya —dijo su abuelo._

—_Tú también, Ryūken —repitió Sōken._

_Ambos estiraron sus manos, solo para sentir el suave filo de Engetsu. Unieron sus manos entre sí, mezclando la sangre entre ellos. Un nuevo pacto había sido sellado._

—_Ichigo se casará con tu hija —le advirtió, cerrando mas su puño entre sus manos—, tal como ya te lo había dicho, Byakuya-bo… —exhaló tan hondo que él tembló— ¡Nosotros los Tsuki no kanshu, (13) cargaremos con el peso del pecado! —Por ello fue que marcó a Rukia, como suya… no, como la futura mujer de su único hijo varón—. Aún si debamos perecer todos en mi Clan… esto deberá acabar._

—Él pagó con su vida, por ese terrible juramento que hizo… Sacrifico todo y le debemos, Ryūken —le exigió—, le debemos —reiteró duramente—. Perdonó tu vida —suspiro sintiéndose increíblemente cansado—. Estaré tranquilo cuando nazca ese niño… solo así todo habrá acabado. Solo así, seremos verdaderamente libres.

.

.

Hacía el anochecer atravesó las enormes puertas de madera con las garzas grabadas, e innumerables sirvientes le presentaron sus respetos. Ichigo observó al anciano mayordomo que se llevaba un hakozen (14) de aquel solitario pasillo, sin probar. Lo miro doblar por la esquina del pasillo y le perdió de vista. Caminó hacía ese sitio y ahí se la encontró. Sentada fuera de la habitación de su padre, mientras hacía luto en su memoria. El funeral del General, fue la primera ocasión que tuvo Ichigo para codearse con la Nobleza, si bien no estuvieron todos, el estricto protocolo lo incomodó. Con tantos miramientos, y tantas reglas no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella.

—Rukia —le habó en voz baja para no asustarla.

—Déjame un poco más, Ichigo… —le suplicó con la voz entrecortada, debido al llanto.

—No más —le dijo con firmeza—. ¡Hace casi un mes que no te separas de aquí! Tenemos que hablar.

Rukia se levantó con una elegancia sin igual, y le miró por algunos segundos. Las reglas indicaban que el esposo debía de caminar delante de su mujer —para indicarle el camino—. De grandes pasos atravesó el corredor, sin embargo, a ella le tomó un poco más. Las abundantes telas disminuían su velocidad, y además debía de moverse con la soltura de una dama. Alrededor de cinco minutos les tomó el llegar a la recámara de invitados.

Tardaron una semana de viaje —por la nieve caída—, el llegar a la Ciudad Estado. Entraron a plena luz del día y un vizard —Shinji—, con la máscara puesta les escoltó hasta el Castillo de los Chie no masutā y de ahí, él partió. Dentro les esperaban los grandes Generales y la alta esfera de la Nobleza. Rukia se desenvolvió maravillosamente bien, con la máscara neutra que portaba. Agradeciendo en silencio las condolencias, y personalmente llevó el oficio acabo. Una caja de la más fina madera de cerezo fue usada como féretro —antes de quemarla—, las cenizas fueron colocadas en el mausoleo del Clan Kuchiki. Su esposa le suplicó el permanecer en la que una vez fue su casa, y él acepto.

—Dime… —parecía distraída, era la primera vez que estaban a solas luego de tanto tiempo.

—Hablé con Kūkaku-san —aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —preguntó ella angustiada, era evidente que se debatía entre el deseo de terminar con la conversación y el de huir de él.

—Mañana —respondió al sujetarla suavemente de su mentón, fijó intensamente su vista en sus acuosos ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

—Será como usted diga, mi señor…

—¡No hagas eso nunca más! —Se abalanzó directo contra ella y la levantó en el aire al sujetarla de su muñeca—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a inclinarte ante mí! —le exigió. Y luego la besó con demasiado ímpetu.

—Por favor, Ichigo… —dijo apartándose de él, al mismo tiempo le rehuyó la mirada— no aquí… no ahora… —se soltó a llorar en sus brazos.

Hacía la media noche, Rukia finalmente se había quedado dormida. Su respiración era tan apacible y tranquila que no parecía reflejar el gran dolor de su alma. De pronto la sjoji(15) se abrió.

—Venía ver si necesitaban algo —le dijo mientras cubría con una de sus manos la luz de la lámpara que uso para llegar a la recámara de la pareja—, Ichigo.

Con gran delicadeza, Ichigo depositó la cabeza de Rukia sobre un bloque de madera lacada, sobre la cual había un diminuto cojín, todo ello para no despeinar el detallado trabajo de los peluqueros. Ante el movimiento, ella no despertó.

—Quédate con ella, por favor Orihime —le susurró al pasar junto a ella.

—¿Y tú?

—Dormiré en otra habitación —se llevó la lámpara.

Como le había dicho Kūkaku, «las reglas del juego cambian en la Ciudad Estado…» Rukia llevaba el característico peinado de las mujeres casadas, el llamado Tsubuichi (16), así como los adornos que él le obsequió. Los diminutos kanzashi (17). Diariamente las cambiaba, para mostrar ante los demás su estatus social. Con una rapidez bastante agria se daba cuenta como era vivir entre la Nobleza. Ahora entendía porque Kaien tanto la detestaba. Los quimonos de Rukia eran magnánimos, pero… los cambiaría todos por verla una vez más con los sencillos tsukesage (18) que portaba en Karakura. Por poder pasar sus dedos entre su terso cabello, por verla sonreír una vez más…

—Kurosaki-dono —el anciano mayordomo llegó—, alguien ha venido a verlo.

—Dile que venga mañana —insistió Ichigo.

—Es un vizard, Kurosaki-dono —dijo en voz baja.

Ichigo pasó a su lado, demasiado rápido esperando que fuese Shinji —al que no había visto desde su llegada al Seireitei—. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. No obstante, cuando llegó no reconoció la máscara que vio. Solo resaltaba la abundante cabellera rubia.

—Kurosaki-dono —habló el vizard en cuanto él ocupó el zabuton—, traigo un mensaje del Shōgun.

—¿Del Shōgun…? —Murmuró en voz baja—. ¿Por qué me lo dice un soldado del Kōtei?

—El Shōgun es cauto, Kurosaki-dono —explicó con un respingo Rose—. Le espera antes del alba —le indicó.

—¿Hirako…? —preguntó.

—No puedo decirle, Kurosaki-dono.

.

.

Llevaba más de media mañana esperando. No pudo dormir, temeroso de lo que el Shōgun le podría decir. Justo ahora, le esperaba en una enorme habitación decorada en opulencia, con grabados de fuego en su techo y oro empotrado en sus paredes. Ichigo aguardaba impaciente su llegada. Una y otra vez golpeteaba el piso de madera con su mano izquierda, con la paciencia al límite y el ceño por demás fruncido. Decidió que ya no esperaría más, se levantó y salió. Ya había aguardado lo suficiente, y su mujer le esperaba en su Castillo.

—Impaciente —bramó tras una pared por la cual le espiaba.

—Yo también me habría ido después de espera por horas —le aclaró con una media sonrisa—. De hecho, tuvo más paciencia que otros días, Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono —le miró de soslayo.

—Dígame Kōtei… ¿le hace honor al nombre de su padre? —le tembló la voz.

—Le honra a su padre, a su Clan y al gran Señor Tsukuyomi.

—Me ha recordado a un niño malcriado que una vez conocí —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Habla de mí…? —se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

—Hablaba de su padre —se giró para caminar por el pasillo secreto.

.

.

Cuando salió de la Primera Escuadra, alguien ya le esperaba.

—Rukia-san ya está en Mugetsu —le dijo Sado.

Mugetsu, fue el nombre que Ichigo le dio al Castillo del Seireitei.

Como una obediente esposa, Rukia siguió la instrucción de su marido. Le ordenó a la servidumbre el hacer los arreglos y partió luego del desayuno. Durante aquel largo mes, Sora envió a la Ciudad Estado la totalidad de las pertenencias de la joven —así como las de Ichigo—, a Mugetsu. Sin haberse alimentado y sintiéndose en extremo furioso llegó con toda la intención de comer. Pero nada más entró, cuando vislumbró un carruaje a las puertas de su Castillo. Tenía grabada la marca de la Décimo Tercera Escuadra.

—¿Chad? —inquirió Ichigo alterado.

—No estaba cuando fui a buscarte —dijo sin perder la calma, sujetando ya las riendas del caballo de Ichigo.

Momo le esperaba en el corredor principal, y solo le dijo donde estaba su esposa y la misteriosa visita. Recorrió su Castillo —guiado por la joven, ya que no lo conocía—, e ingresó. Rukia y el visitante le miraron, ella nerviosa y el estraño le esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Ishida estaba en un rincón, en cuanto Ichigo se sentó junto a su esposa él salió.

Uryū llegó a tiempo para partir con Ichigo y Rukia. Eso le resultó confuso y por demás precipitado al Kurosaki, ya que no había razón para que viajase con ellos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no le debatió, por alguna razón sintió que le necesitaba. De hecho, su compañía le resultó por demás tranquilizante. Lo único diferente de su persona, era su vestimenta. Llevaba un conjunto tradicional chino de dos piezas en azul añil y de hecho, en el Seireitei le llamaban « Yīshēng» (19) creyendo que venía desde la lejana China.

El invitado era un hombre de rostro amable, que tenía una suave sonrisa en sus finos labios. Por lo visto Rukia se sentía serena a su lado, aquel dato lo serenó.

—Ichigo, te presentó al General Ukitake —Rukia hizo la rigurosa presentación—. General, le presento a mi esposo —le dijo con orgullo—. Me parece que está será la primera vez que crucen palabras.

Ambos hombres inclinaron levemente sus cabezas, ante el necesario saludo, menos informal que el necesario. De pronto ella se levantó, antes de que pudiese dar algún paso más Ichigo la sujeto confuso de su muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas? —él dijo.

—Trataran temas que no me conciernen, Ichigo —comentó liberando suavemente su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa—. General —volteó hacia el hombre—, ha sido un verdadero placer el verlo.

Ichigo mantuvo su vista clavada en la sjoji por la cual su esposa salió. De pronto, el hombre llamado Ukitake aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. El Kurosaki volteó hacia él de muy mal humor, habría preferido mil veces la presencia de Rukia ahí para guiarlo. Cuando vivían en Karakura ella siempre estaba a su lado, pero… desde que llegaron al Seireitei ella actuaba diferente.

—Tu padre, fruncía el ceño de la misma manera —dijo para romper el hielo e Ichigo volteó hacía él con grandes ojos—. Pero, tú tienes los ojos de tu madre.

—¿Conoció… a… mis padres…? —balbuceó su pregunta.

Ukitake parpadeó confuso.

—Todo General activo lo conoció —suspiró recordando los viejos tiempos—, inclusive el Shōgun. Fue un hombre justo y fuerte… y tu madre amorosa y comprensiva.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, General Ukitake?

—El Shōgun debió de…

—¡Ese viejo no se presentó —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos obviando el hecho de haber llamado al hombre tan despectivamente—, y me largué de ahí!

Ukitake se puso pálido y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Nunca nadie había cometido tal desaire contra el Shōgun, bueno… tal vez solo Kurosaki Isshin…

—Veo —murmuró—, entonces mi maestro no habló contigo. Entonces tendré que decírtelo yo —aclaró incómodo—. Debe de prepararse para tomar bajo su mando a la Sexta Escuadra.

—¡No voy hacerlo! —replicó exaltado—. ¿Qué se creen ustedes? ¡Rukia y yo volveremos una vez que todo se calme! —se puso de pie de un brinco y luego añadió—. ¡Yo…!

—No lo harás —Shinji finalmente se presentaba y no iba solo.

—¡Tú maldito Hirako, nada más llegamos al Seireitei y te desapareciste! —Exclamó Ichigo con fervor—. ¿Es que fuiste al Yoshiwara (20) a divertirte? —dijo luego de mirar a la mujer que le acompañaba. Tan furioso estaba que no la reconoció, llevaba el cabello más corto y otro par de gafas.

Un kunai (21) rozó su mejilla derecha, al poco tiempo se enterró violentamente contra una viga del techo. Ichigo reaccionó a tiempo, sin embargo resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo. El arma, fue lanzada por la dama.

—Ella es Yodömaru Lisa —contestó Shinji sonriendo—, y no le gusta que hablen de ese lugar, Ichigo —le advirtió—. Ella no cometerá el mismo error dos veces —le explicó, quizás demasiado serio—, tu no lo esquivaste… ella erró —sentenció—. General —desvió su atención por un instante al hombre—, yo me haré cargo.

Ukitake se levantó, mientras fijaba su entera atención en Lisa. Quien al mismo tiempo le miraba sin emoción alguna. Paso a paso se fue acercando a ella, cuando estuvieron lado a lado se miraron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —masculló más tranquilo limpiando el chorro de sangre que brotaba de su mejilla.

Lisa se le acercó con un documento y se lo entregó. Tenía el sello real. Ichigo la miro y luego al vizard.

—¡Ábrelo! —le ordenó Shinji.

Ichigo obedeció, y leyó las letras escritas. Su mano le tembló.

—¡Hirako…! —dijo Ichigo con un hilo de voz.

La mujer le arrebató la carta, la hizo trizas y se la comió. Todo ante la atenta mirada del Kurosaki. Una vez que la degustó por completo, les dejó solos.

—¿Qué escribió? —preguntó el rubio, como si desconociera el contenido. Paseándose por la habitación.

—Que debo prepararme para dirigir la Sexta Escuadra… —se puso de pie con la clara intención de encarar al vizard— ¡No lo haré! —masculló en voz baja.

Shinji sonrió con desdén.

—Seguro… —replicó son sorna— Es una orden del Kōtei —le dijo.

—¡No me importa! —espetó Ichigo en un susurro.

—¡Estúpido! —murmuró de mala gana apartándose de él. Luego fue directo al zabuton que Ukitake ocupó antes.

—¡Voy a regresar a Karakura! —masculló impaciente.

—Su seguridad es precaria, Ichigo —comenzó a explicarle, le hizo un modesto gesto con la cabeza para que se sentase ante él.

—¡No pienso dirigir a la Sexta Escuadra! —dijo ocupando el zabuton.

—Es tu obligación, nadie más puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —replicó en voz baja. Ante el confidente tono de voz empleado por Hirako momentos antes.

—Porque te casaste con su hija —las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron con asombro—. El General Kuchiki no tuvo hijos varones, Ichigo. Alguien a quien heredar, es la única Escuadra que ha pasado de generación en generación por siglos —continuo Shinji subiendo un poco la voz—. Así, que el esposo de su única hija pasa a ser el nuevo General… Claro, que siempre esta la opción de que la dejes a ella tomar el cargo y… rodearse de hombres…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló—. Es solo que… —comenzó a decir abatido— esto no es lo que quería.

Shinji sintió pena por él.

—Ya no eres un niño, Ichigo —suspiró al ponerse de pie—. Para el Hanami (22) recibirás oficialmente la devolución de tu título como Tsuki no kanshu.

—Yo solo… quiero… limpiar el nombre de mi padre…

—Tu padre fue un hombre admirable, y muchos aún le recuerdan con orgullo —Ichigo le miro llenó de asombro, ante lo cual Shinji le sonrió modesto—. La vida no será sencilla de ahora en adelante. Pero, este es el camino que elegiste indirectamente y como hombres, debemos de aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomamos. Desde mañana comenzarás a prepararte bajo la guía de UkitakeJūshirō —le dijo—. Mira que te pudo ir peor —ante el desconcierto de Ichigo continuo—, pudiste ir a dar con Mayuri por ejemplo.

Y solo por un instante una vieja memoria pareció volver a su mente.

—_¡Mira, mira! —Chillaba eufórico el niño—. ¡A que son bonitas! —señalaba con el dedo a unas cuantas ranas del estanque._

—_¡Que va! —Dijo con cara de asco— son bastante feas._

_El pequeño se carcajeó en su rostro._

—_Voy a extrañarte —le dijo con la voz apagada—, ya no podremos seguir jugando…_

—_Te prometo —se inclinó—, que voy a visitarte, Ichigo… Y también voy a cuidarte… No olvides que tu querido amigo de juegos siempre cumple sus promesas…_

.

.

Cuando subió al carruaje que le llevaría de vuelta a su Castillo, observó al Quincy sentado sobre la rama de un árbol. Desde el cual los miraba con mucho interés. Shinji sintió un escozor en su piel, algo que Lisa percibió.

—¿Qué le sucede? —ella preguntó—. Se ha hecho lo que ha pedido —su quimono era tan corto que mostraba sus largas piernas.

—Tengo un cargo de conciencia —murmuro—, no creí que Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono aceptase mi idea. Temo que esto se vuelva un arma de doble filo.

—¿Justo ahora se arrepiente? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Me preocupan las intenciones de Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono —le explicó—. Fue él quien detuvo las negociaciones de los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki con Ichigo y… eso no lo comprendo.

—Eso no es realmente lo que le preocupa —preguntó con un hilo de voz y de pronto pareció que su rostro se iluminó por los rayos del sol.

Shinji sonrió, como admiraba la perspicacia de la mujer que le acompañaba.

—Siempre me dejas sin palabras, Lisa —la halagó fervientemente—. Ukitake le dirá que estuviste en el Castillo de los Kurosaki.

—¿Y…? —Se cruzó defensiva de brazos—. No le pertenezco a él —Shunsui—, ni al Kōtei.

—Por supuesto… Tengo un favor más que pedirte, Lisa. Quiero que te vuelvas amiga de la señora Kurosaki —le pidió.

Yodömaru arqueó una de sus cejas llena de escepticismo.

—¿Seguro? —dijo ella con duda.

—En realidad, quiero que vigiles al Quincy. Ella solo será tu pretexto para acercarte.

—¿No sería mejor usar a Hiyori? Tienen casi la misma edad —terció ella.

—No —hizo un movimiento en el aire con su mano izquierda—, es demasiado ruidosa y no sabe guardar las apariencias. Y ese Quincy es demasiado sagaz, la descubriría a la primera.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

—Tú le darás de que pensar —dijo divertido—, que el Kōtei envié a su keisei,(24) al hogar de los Kurosaki hará que todo el Seireitei hable —replicó concentrado en su reacción al tiempo que comenzó a mirar las calles—. Además, es un movimiento político por excelencia —murmuro—. Rukia-chan sabrá que tenerte cerca le dará ciertos privilegios que solo el Kōtei puede ofrecer… ¡Detén el carruaje! —ordenó de improvisto.

De inmediato el chofer obedeció en el acto, con tanto ímpetu que sus ocupantes se golpearon el uno con el otro. Hirako había visto a alguien con quien necesitaba hablar, sutilmente descendió, no sin antes darle una mirada concisa a la bella mujer que le acompañaba. Era un sencillo «lo dejo en tus manos, Lisa». Cerró la puertecilla y se alejo, ella sabía que no le verían por días. Desde que Shinji llegó a Karakura, durante la terrible inundación y luego de percibir como no lo perdía de vista, lleno de desconfianza hacia su persona; comprendió de inmediato que debía de ser en extremo cauto. Algo en el Quincy le causaba confusión, y le hacía sentir en extremo incómodo. Siempre parecía estar un paso delante de él. No obstante, Ichigo al parecer confiaba ciegamente en su persona. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no comprendía porque había viajado con el matrimonio Kurosaki a la Ciudad Estado. No se suponía que hubiese algún Quincy en el Seireitei. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que todo tenía relación con Rukia… e iba a averiguarlo.

Hirako se acercó a la mujer más hermosa que caminaba por las calles, la cual tenía un llamativo lunar sobre sus labios y una delantera en extremo generosa. En cuanto ella lo miro le sonrió por demás alegre, al ver a un viejo rostro conocido.

—¡Hirako-sama! —Rangiku le sonrió alegremente.

—Lamento importunarla.

—Para nada, para nada —dijo aún risueña—. Pero sabe una cosa, Hirako-sama —comenzó a decir en un tono de voz por demás confidente—, Ichigo estaba muy preocupado —murmuró contra su oído.

—¿Por mí? —exclamó demasiado sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto, creyó que algo le había sucedido! —comentó al alejarse.

—Lo siento, se disculpo con ella. He estado bastante ajetreado con la situación —se quejó amargamente con ella—. Pero ya puede estar tranquila, Matsumoto-san, hoy hemos coincidido.

—Menos mal —suspiro aliviada—, Ichigo le aprecia mucho aunque no lo diga —dijo con una amena risita— y además… la gente aquí habla mucho… —eso último lo comentó apenas despegando sus labios.

Hablaban en una de las calles más transitadas de la Ciudad Estado, donde se encontraban los principales comercios. Talleres de telas, ventas de quimonos, comida, posadas, tabernas y demás. Sin embargo, Hirako sabía que eran realmente observados por la exquisita belleza femenina. Obviando el hecho de que las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, Rangiku parecía no tener la intención de cubrir más sus senos y aquello levantaba miradas lascivas que a él, bien o mal comenzaban a importunarlo.

—La gente de aquí siempre habla mucho, Matsumoto-san. ¿Le apetecería beber algo? —sugirió señalando una taberna cerca de ellos.

Shinji había comprendido que Rangiku sería una fuente de información invaluable, con respecto a la relación del Quincy con Ichigo. Sabía que bastarían unas copas de más para que ella dijese toda la verdad, sin que se levantasen sospechas por sus incómodas preguntas. Al estar ella ebria, sola hablaría.

—¿No está de servicio? —masculló confusa, y a un paso de aceptar encantada.

—¿Me ve acaso con la máscara puesta?

—Bien —sonrió ampliamente, ya comenzando a disfrutar del sake en su garganta—, Hirako-sama ya… —de pronto enmudeció y se puso en extremó pálida.

Shinji nunca la había visto tan empalidecida y al parecer asustada, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla. Ella siempre se mostraba por demás risueña. Antes siquiera de poder preguntar, una amenazadora presencia se mostró detrás de él, o mejor dicho su gallarda sombra —ahora que las nubes se apartaban—. Precavidamente el vizard se giró. La lozana figura de un hombre se mostraba, amenazadora en extremo con su persona. El General Ichimaru estaba detrás de él, así como parte de su Escuadra. La yerra sonrisa que siempre tenía había desaparecido, reemplazada por una línea casi recta en sus apretados labios. Entreabrió sus ojos, el sereno y frío azul se perdió en la inmensidad de unos grises que lloraban.

—Rangiku… —murmuró y ella huyó despavorida, comenzó a correr calle abajo y la perdió de vista cuando dobló en una esquina— ¡Mantente lejos de ella! —escuchó la fría voz del General Ichimaru, que le advirtió en un leve murmullo.

Hirako permaneció ensimismado durante un largo tiempo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir le resultó incomprensible. Cuando reaccionó, solo observó el blanco haori con el número «tres» cosido.

—Vaya, vaya… —una extraña sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios— Parece que todos los que rodean a Ichigo tienen oscuros secretos —se dijo.

Tropezó en la fría nieve al torcerse un tobillo. Aún estaba lejos del Castillo de los Shiba —y más aún del de Ichigo—. Le ayudó a levantarse un joven rubio.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —dijo el hombre.

—Si, gracias… —apartó su mirada cuando un gesto de inconfundible dolor la dominó.

—¿Dónde vive, señora? —preguntó dispuesto a ayudarla.

—No es necesario… oficial —comentó luego de haber visto sus ropas de shinigami, lentamente apartó su mano del desconocido. Cuando una voz gritó su nombre.

—¡Rangiku-san! —Chilló la voz de una mujer que diligente llegó a su lado, desparramando en la nieve sus compras—. ¿Qué te sucedió? —cuestionó compungida.

—Tropecé —dijo seca.

Momo se apartó un poco, el timbre de voz usado por Matsumoto fue demasiado inusual. Ella jamás se expresaba tan seria, y ahí lo percibió el rastro de lágrimas por su rostro. Furiosa se volteó hacia el hombre que la acompañaba, creyendo que este era el responsable de su desgracia.

—¡Usted…! —Calló de inmediato, al reaccionar al verlo—. Usted… —repitió mucho más calmada— es el oficial Kira —murmuro.

—Ojousan(24), Kurosaki —le dijo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia—. Me siento halagado de que recuerde quien soy, pese a no ser nadie en realidad.

Momo adoptó una postura intangible al escucharlo hablar.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, oficial Kira —murmuró mientra este se erguía—. ¿Podría ayudarme a llevar a Rangiku-san a casa?

—Será todo un honor, ojousan.

Un palanquín que pasaba fue detenido y usado por las damas. Muy amablemente y sin esperar ahora ser rechazado, el Capitán Kira se ofreció personalmente a escoltarlas a Mugetsu. A una distancia prudente el General Ichimaru les observaba, cabeceó ligeramente cuando su oficial le miro. Él le había ordenado el ayudarla.

—No deberías de estar aquí, Rangiku… —dijo el General en voz baja.

—_¡Gin, Gin! —ella gritaba al llamarlo._

_De pronto, el finalmente pareció escucharla, ya que se detuvo._

—_Me iré —fue lo único que le dijo._

_La cabizbaja mujer se soltó a sollozar en voz baja, mientras se abrazaba a si misma llena de angustia y dolor._

—_¡Yo no tuve la culpa!_

_Él no le respondió, simplemente se marchó dejándola sola en el medio de la nieve._

—Yo no tuve la culpa… —murmuró.

Uryū no pudo apartar la vista de ella, luego de haberle vendado el pie lastimado.

—¿De qué no es culpable, Rangiku-san? —Ishida preguntó.

En ese momento, Matsumoto regresó a la realidad. Parpadeó confusa y luego se rió tontamente, como si así pudiese obviar la pregunta. Justo cuando ingresó Ichigo a la habitación comenzó a hablar como si estuviese ebria.

—Uryū-kun, yo… —hipaba.

Ishida arrugó el ceño. Simplemente se levantó y sujetó delicadamente el hombro de Ichigo.

—Dejémosla descasar —le dijo.

Ichigo salió molesto de la habitación, el pensar que debido a su ebriedad se había lastimado.

—Gracias…

—_Yo no tuve la culpa de que nuestro hijo muriera… —la voz de su pasado dijo._

—Siempre tuve la culpa… ¿verdad Gin? —musitó sujetando el collar entre sus manos.

.

.

Hacia finales de Febrero, el matrimonio Kurosaki parecía que se ponía al día con las estrictas exigencias de la Nobleza. Además de tener que ir a la Décimo Tercera Escuadra todos los días, también debía de aceptar las invitaciones que le llegaban. Y una de esas vino de mano de un hombre que le resultó en extremó asqueroso, se trataba de Minamoto Goro. Al inicio de la cena, todo transcurrió con normalidad e inclusive por un instante le pareció un sujeto agradable, hasta… que comenzaron a beber sake —mejor dicho Minamoto, Ichigo era abstemio con el alcohol—. Llegó a un estado tal de ebriedad que soltó descaradamente su intención real. En pocas palabras, solicitaba su aprobación para casarse con una de sus hermanas, él había fijado su vista en Orihime. Rukia le miró llena de pánico, quiso negarle con la cabeza pero la decisión no sería suya. Como fue de esperar, Ichigo refutó sin el menor indicio de una nueva conversación el ofrecimiento.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito? —gruñó Ichigo en su aposento sobre el futon esperándola.

—Siempre lo hace, Ichigo —le dijo cuando se retiraba un kanzashi del cabello, lo observó a través del reflejo del espejo—. Incluso le hizo una propuesta a mi padre —tembló al recordarlo—. De solo pensar me da asco —hizo un mohín en su boca.

—¿Por qué?

No era usual que Rukia hablase mal de ninguna persona en particular, por más sentimiento que tuviese en su contra. Inclusive con Urahara, cuando le llegaba a mencionar lo hacía respetuosamente.

—Es verdad, tú no lo sabes —dijo cuando reaccionó ante ese hecho—. Ha tenido infinidad de esposas, Ichigo. De hecho, la esposa actual del General Ukitake estuvo casada una vez con él —le dijo ante la atenta mirada de su marido—. Siempre las había repudiado, porque ninguna le había dado un hijo, pero con la señora Soin Fong todos nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se aproximó a ella, ya picado de la curiosidad.

—En menos de un año de casada con el General Ukitake, ella le dio un hijo. ¿No lo entiendes…? —dijo desanimada al no verlo impresionado—. No solo la señora Soi Fong ha dado a luz, otras tres antiguas esposas lo han hecho —comentó fríamente—. Ahora ningún Clan está dispuesto a darle una hija. No después de que su primera esposa desapareció y se corrieron rumores que él la mató.

—No es un grave problema, él puede adoptar —dijo quitado de la pena.

—Puede hacerlo, solo para tener a quien heredar —indicó cruzándose de brazos—. Pero, no hay una esposa para el Kōtei —sentenció—. Esto debes saberlo tan bien como yo —espetó duramente—. Solo las mujeres de la familia Minamoto son aceptadas como esposas para nuestro Señor.

Durante siglos, una larga costumbre unía al Clan Minamoto con la familia Imperial. Y desde hacía incontables generaciones una mujer era elegida para convertirse en la nueva acompañante del Kōtei. Si bien cualquier Noble podía realizar la importante función de engendrar al siguiente heredero, la tradición superaba a la razón. Y el pueblo no aceptaría a nadie más que no perteneciese al Clan Minamoto.

—Tienes razón… —comentó ocultando la boca con su mano dispuesta sobre esta—. ¿Entonces…?

—Nadie lo sabe, Ichigo. El Kōtei sigue sin tener un hijo y el trono peligra.

—¿Qué hay de Yodömaru? —preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia arqueó una de sus cejas llena de impaciencia.

—¿Una mujer del Yoshiwara como emperatriz?

«Ella es Yodömaru Lisa, y no le gusta que hablen de ese lugar». Las palabras de Hirako se repitieron fuertemente en su cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre el futon rendido y por demás cansado, entrecerró sus ojos y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, sin más el cálido cuerpo de su esposa le acompañó.

—¡Estoy hecho trizas! —se quejó al sentir como Rukia metió su mano en su yukata.

—¿Para todo?

—Si —dijo completamente abatido.

—¿Puedo darte un masaje? —ella sugirió con un tono de voz bastante indecoroso, tanto que él la miro.

—No me tiente, señora Kurosaki —advirtió juguetonamente.

—¿No? —preguntó con una melodiosa voz.

—Me voy a quedar dormido —chilló.

Rukia ya se había sentado sobre el futon y le miraba compungida.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —la miro atento.

—Tú desdicha…

—¿Cuándo me has escuchado quejarme? —Espetó furioso mientras la tomaba del mentón—. ¡Dije que estoy cansado, no que odio ir a la Escuadra! —la zarandeó—. ¡Tonta! —Dijo mucho más tranquilo al verla con una sonrisa—, no te preocupes por mí —la abrazó contra sí—, sino por ti —besó su frente—. Quiero que salgas —sugirió, más su mandato tuvo un tono imperativo.

—No tengo muchos deseos —murmuro.

Ichigo se alejó de ella, entrecerró sus ojos y le dio un fuerte coscorrón, al usar su propia cabeza para golpear la de ella.

—¡Me dolió! —sollozó.

—A mí me duele tu actitud —espetó con acritud—. No paran de hablar por ahí que no te dejo salir del Castillo —refunfuño.

—Ichigo…

—¿No tienes a quién visitar? —resolló Ichigo.

—Bueno… si…

—Ya tienes planes mañana —se dejó caer sobre el futon, mientra abrazaba a su esposa—. Tu padre no volverá Rukia, se que duele… yo estaré aquí siempre para ti.

.

.

Kiyone se había indispuesto para el día que Rukia la visitaría. «Está en cama» le había dicho la servidumbre. De vuelta a su hogar, recordó a una mujer que debería de visitar. Ordenó que su palanquín (25) fuese hacia el oeste, vería a Yoruichi. Fue recibida con magnanimidad, por parte de los criados del Clan Shihōin.

—¿Quieres venir, Uryū-kun? —dijo Rukia mientras descendía del palanquín.

—Esperaré aquí.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella.

—Aquí no debería de haber peligro —murmuró—. Rukia-chan… guarda el secreto por favor.

Desde que Ichigo pasaba horas en la Décimo Tércera División, Ishida se había convertido en el principal protector del Clan Kurosaki. Ya que el joven le cedió el completo control de la tropa que se le asignó y contrato. Sado debería de estar al pendiente de la seguridad de Momo y Orihime. Keigo y Mizuiro podrían cuidarse por sí mismos —así lo habían decidido—; pero Rukia necesitaba de la mayor protección. Las pocas veces que había salido, fue acompañada por el Quincy.

La habitación donde la joven debió de esperar estaba en el corazón mismo del Castillo. Hermosos biombos con el motivo de grullas estaban expuestos, así como un esplendido quimono rojo. El más hermoso que había visto, tejido con la más fina tela de seda, bordado con hilo de oro y con el estampado de un gran tigre. Rukia esperó pacientemente a Yoruichi —ya que no había informado con antelación su visita—, mientras degustaba un festín de comida. En muy poco tiempo, la morena se tranquilizó al verla; corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¡Rukia-chan! —musito—. ¡Lo siento tanto!

El protocolo para el funeral de su padre fue muy estricto. Un temeroso Shōgun ordenó sola la presencia de mandos militares, la Nobleza del Seireitei no fue requerida.

—Gracias —intentó sonreír.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual, ninguna de las dos supo que decir.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¡Y quiero la verdad! —advirtió con la mejillas encendidas.

—Si mi padre estuviera, estaría mucho mejor.

La morena no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Cómo es tu vida con él? —preguntó agria.

Rukia abrió sus ojos con mesura.

—¿Con él…? ¿Habla de mi marido?

Yoruichi le afirmó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

—Casi nunca sales de Mugetsu… la gente habla, Rukia —le dijo con recelo.

—La gente siempre hablará —soltó malhumorada.

Yoruichi quedó pasmada con la respuesta. La joven Rukia que ella conoció era una niña obediente, cauta y tranquila. La persona que tenía ante ella tenía carácter, era enérgica y temperamental. Sus facciones y no eran las de una chiquilla… ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Has cambiado, tu marido te ha cambiado —comentó sorprendida.

—He cambiado, cierto es. Pero no porque Ichigo me lo haya exigido, sino porque he querido —Rukia sintió cierta incomodidad al sentir como las palabras de Yoruichi atacaban a su marido—. Soy una mujer libre que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, esa es la persona que es mi esposo quiere y acepta que sea.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Ichigo…? —Soltó coqueta—. ¿No hay un «sama» para él? —arqueó una de sus cejas.

Rukia se sonrojó, pero mantuvo su vista al frente.

—Ichigo —repitió—. Yoruichi-san —su tono de voz se volvió en extremo confidente—, ¿cuánto se debe esperar para saber si viene un niño en camino? —el color carmín dominó sus mejillas.

La Noble soltó una risita ingenua. Pudo haberle bromeado con la situación, sabiendo que la tomaría por demás con la guardia baja. Más no lo hizo al verla tan decidida.

—Deberías de consultarlo mejor con Kotetsu Isane —aclaró seria—. Si lo estás, ella será la indicada para decírtelo.

—No creo estarlo, solo quiero saber.

—¿Por qué no crees estarlo? —Dejó de investigar cuando la percibió compungida, luego suspiro—. Tu sangrado deberá de parar, tendrás mareos por la mañana, algunos ascos como los primeros síntomas.

—Ya veo…

—¿Rukia-chan, en tu noche de bodas…?

—No paso nada —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Nada…?

—Bueno… —comentó serena— discutimos esa noche y luego salí de la habitación cuando le abofetee, y no volví a ver hasta la mañana siguiente —decía con prisa—. Al día que deje la Ciudad Estado. Luego llegamos a Karakura y él salió de viaje, yo me quede sola, él volvió discutimos, me besó y… —guardó silencio cuando vio abierta la quijada de la morena.

—¿No uso su derecho del día de boda? —masculló anonadada. Rukia le negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces, ustedes nunca…?

No necesito hablar o hacer un gesto para responderle, enrojeció hasta las orejas y en ese instante ya no fue capaz de verle.

—Ya hemos estado juntos —terció extremadamente incómoda por dar un detalle tan privado de su vida personal—. No me obligó —aclaró al verla con la intención de preguntar—. Yo decidí entregarme a él y no me arrepiento —dijo sin alterarse.

—¿Entonces por qué tu pregunta?

—Tengo miedo, Yoruichi -san.

—¿De qué?

—De no poder darle un hijo —exclamó con verdadero pánico en sus palabras.

La Noble soltó tal carcajada que Rukia se sintió ofendida, ya que creyó que se reía de su desgracia. La morena confirmó en muchas maneras, que ella seguía siendo inocente en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa fue descubrir la clase de hombre que era el marido que Rukia tenía por esposo. La forma en la que habló de él, le dijo mucho más que los rumores que escuchó. Al parecer él —Ichigo— se había comportado como un verdadero caballero, muchos otros habrían obligado a la esposa a entregarse el día de la boda, usando su derecho al lecho. Convirtiendo el acto en una obligación para la joven desposada. El hijo de Isshin resultó ser un hombre que le hacía honor al nombre de su padre.

—Un día, un niño descansará en tu vientre —sujetó precisamente su vientre con gran amabilidad, mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos de forma pícara—. Ese hombre no te dejará nunca, Rukia-chan… Ese hombre está enamorado de ti, niña tonta —le lanzó una mirada dura antes de hablar—. Hablaste igual que tu madre —recordó con franco cariño—, ella solía decir las mismas cosas de tu padre, Rukia-chan.

—¿Está… enamorado de mí? —la voz le tembló cuando lo dijo.

—Te ama, mejor dicho. Cuando sea el momento le darás un hijo —añadió con vivacidad.

.

.

A mediados de marzo, la nieve ya casi había desaparecido de las calles de la Ciudad Estado. Poco a poco, la calidez del clima iba en aumento y la poca cantidad de nieve que quedaba iba derritiéndose día a día. Y ya en abril, en el anhelado Hanami el Seireitei estaba cubierto de hermosos pétalos rosados. Rebosaba un espíritu en general de armonía y paz. El mismo día que comenzó el festival, Ichigo recibió la devolución de su título sin ceremonia alguna —principalmente porque el Kurosaki no lo deseo—. Shinji, llegó a Mugetsu en compañía del Rōjū (26) —Hachigen— quien le entregó un gran bloque de madera de pino, de unos quince centímetros por lado, en cuyas cinco caras estaba el sello real, solo en la última reposaba dignamente la calavera llameante. Y así de sencillo volvió a nacer la cuarta Casa Noble, los Tsuki no kanshu.

.

.

Ukitake se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, gimiendo constantemente arrugando la frente. Alguien ahí le miraba intranquilo, aunque se mostraba más calmado que su amigo. Se sirvió un poco más de sake, para pasar el amargo momento que ambos compartían.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo.

—¡No puedo! —Soltó de prisa caminando hacia la ventana, mientras miraba a Ichigo marcharse pasando por fuera y doblando en la esquina—. No creo que nuestro maestro esté actuando prudentemente —tajó.

Shunsui sonrió de forma abyecta. Él también lo consideraba un tremendo error, pero poco podía hacer para cambiar el punto de vista su antiguo maestro.

—Yama-Yi ha decidido —le recordó—, no puedes hacer nada por el chico, Ukitake.

—¡Kyōraku —habló llenó de pánico—, enviarle con él es…!

—Una sentencia casi de muerte —el «casi» fue pronunciado tan lánguidamente que estremeció al hombre de blanca cabellera. Así como la dura mirada que le dio a su mejor amigo, acallaron las quejas provenientes de sus labios. Extenuado y rendido, Ukitake se desplomó llano en su asiento—. Yama-Yi, debe tener sus razones para esto, Ukitake… Confiemos en que ha aprendido lo suficiente a tu lado y… —Jūshirō emitió un quejido— en su dominio con la Zanpakutō.

.

.

Abril llegó con tanta rapidez que Ichigo se asustó con la facilidad que comenzaba a desenvolverse en el Seireitei, su vida comenzaba a ser una perfecta rutina sin contratiempos. Visitaba regularmente a Kūkaku, quien seguía sin darles señas del paradero de Ganju, solo le espetaba un terco «no te importa» o «asuntos del Clan Shiba.»

El cumpleaños de Rukia transcurrió también sin gran algarabía, ella no deseó ningún tipo de celebración ya que continuaba en luto. Y él aceptó sin hacer ningún tipo de discusión. No fue así, su primer aniversario hacia finales de abril. Organizó un descomunal banquete en el que fueron invitados los más cercanos amigos, entre ellos la Shiba, Yoruichi —a quien Rukia insistió en llamar—, al General Ukitake y por supuesto, al vizard Shinji. Una invitada inesperada fue la keisei del Kōtei, a quien nuevamente Jūshirō no pudo dejar de mirar. En la intimidad Ichigo se plació en obsequiarle un abanico traído desde China que ella adoró, así como una noche de entera pasión entre ambos. Ambos agradecieron el calido momento, ya que Ichigo últimamente estaba extasiado con las responsabilidades que el General Ukitake depositaba en él. Los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki todavía no hablaban con él, hacía poco se había enterado que el Shōgun había tomado la responsabilidad temporal de la familia. «Temporal…» eso le daba mala espina. Noches enteras las pasaba en vela, repasando lo aprendido en el día, Rukia ahora administraba de lleno el Castillo y la gente comenzaba a murmurar…

Que luego de un año de vida conyugal la pareja aún no tenía un hijo. Algunas mujeres promiscuas, comenzaron a intentar obtener el favor del Señor Kurosaki —que abiertamente las rechazaba—. Una amante, le dijo una con la vista ensoñada, «todo gran amo tiene una…» «Un heredero necesita en sus brazos» otra más soltó. No obstante, en la soledad y con Rukia durmiendo en sus brazos, no paraba de preguntarse « ¿cuándo sería su momento de ser padre?»

Esa mañana cuando llegó a la Décimo Tercera Escuadra, Ukitake le esperaba. Solo le indicó que el Shōgun solicitaba su presencia, asegurando que aquella ocasión si estaría. Meditabundo y no muy creyente de las palabras Ichigo fue a ese encuentro. El General estaba acompañado por otro alto mando militar, un sujeto con un haori rosado y las mejillas encendidas —producto del sake que bebía— y que no paraba de mirarlo por lo bajo.

Ichigo llegó a la Primera Escuadra, de donde fue escoltado por el Capitán Sasakibe hacia la habitación en donde se entrevistaría con el Shōgun. La misma donde antes le espero. Tenía varios días que una sensación incómoda le inquietaba, comenzó a preguntarse si la reunión del día tendría que ver con el Clan Kuchiki. Movió su cuello en pequeños círculos, intentando alejar la tensión; la espalda le dolía, así como la cintura. De pronto, en el medio de su queja Yamamoto llegó. Un fuego tal irradiaba de los viejos ojos que el joven se sintió más que diminuto, el anciano irradiaba tal presencia que comprendía bien porque ahora estaba a la cabeza del Teikoku. Era imposible no mirarlo sin sentirse avergonzado.

—No se permiten las armas de guerra en este salón —intervino con su potente voz.

—Kurosaki-dono — Sasakibe colocó sus manos frente a Ichigo para que le entregase su Zanpakutō, la que el retiró de su espalda y le entregó. El Capitán salió.

—Shōgun… —se atrevió a decir el joven.

La mano en alto de Yamamoto lo silencio.

—¡Seré directo con usted, Kurosaki! —lo cortó con demasiada aspereza—. Ninguno de los dos necesita perder más tiempo. Viajará al Norte y permanecerá hasta fin de año con el General Zaraki.

Un intenso brillo furioso se mostró en los ojos marrones que le miraban. No había desdén o preocupación, sino más bien ira. Una fuerte ira que dejó mudo al anciano.

—¿Quiere matarme? —dijo Ichigo con un gesto sombrío.

Yamamoto golpeó el piso de madera con su bastón con tal fuerza, que se quebró.

—¡Te estoy preparando para dirigir una Escuadra! —le gritó—. ¡Si quisiera matarte no me tomaría tantas molestias! —repuso furioso—. ¡Hago esto por ella!

—¿Por ella…? —repitió confuso.

—Por Rukia —contestó el anciano.

—No le comprendo —masculló a penas separando sus labios, con el temor inundándolo.

—Urahara Kisuke fue tu maestro… ¿acaso él no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué…? —inquirió Ichigo.

El rostro del Shōgun se endureció con rapidez, paseó su larga y huesuda mano sobre su barba. Tal parecía que buscaba las palabras perfectas para explicarse, ya que se formó un largo silencio que solo fue roto cuando el anciano ocupó el zabuton. En última instancia invitó al Kurosaki a sentarse también.

—El futuro del Teikoku pende de un hilo —susurró en voz tan baja que Ichigo tuvo que agudizar sus oídos para terminar de escucharle—. Y en tus hombros —lo señaló con su lánguida mano—, descansa el destino de nuestro pueblo —el temor en el rostro del joven lo hizo reaccionar ante su error—. Mejor dicho, en el vientre de su esposa.

—¡Explíquese! —le urgió.

Yamamoto exhaló tan profundamente que su larga barba tembló.

—Urahara debió de haberte dicho —terció molesto, y luego le miró sin emoción alguna—. Aunque, no me extraña de ese hombre… nunca a sido de fiar —gruñó mientras arrugaba el ceño—. Ginrei y yo fuimos parientes de sangre, mientras él estuvo vivo. Fui tío-abuelo de Byakuya… y por lo tanto Rukia-chan es mi bisnieta —sentenció a un Ichigo que abrió la boca con mesura—. Y tú… —dejó de hablar un momento— eres descendiente de la familia del Kōtei —Ichigo sintió lo arenosa y seca que estaba su garganta—. Tú padre y nuestro señor, fueron primos hermanos.

Las princesas nacidas de un Kōtei, debían de contraer nupcias con algún miembro de las Cuatro Casas Nobles. Y en caso de no haber un pretendiente, eran cedidas antes los dioses. Se convertían en mikos (27) vírgenes, que les servirían por el resto de sus vidas. En ese momento, el destino jugó con la vida de los mortales.

La mano de una princesa fue cedida en matrimonio al Clan Kurosaki, la hija mayor del entonces gobernante se matrimonió con el padre de Isshin. Enlacé que fue recibido con bendición, siendo considerado un augurio de la buena fortuna. Esa mujer dio a luz a su único hijo, al que llamó Isshin. El hermano de ella, años después vio nacer a su primogénito y heredero, por desgracia murió debido a una enfermedad. Shinji quedó huérfano a muy corta edad, por lo que el poder pasó a manos de la Chōtei e Isshin fue obligado a dirigir la Primera Escuadra.

—¡Imposible! —repuso Ichigo poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Le atormentaban las palabras del anciano y supo que este estaba más que asombrado, los ojos le brillaron con recelo.

—¡Siéntate! —le espetó. Esperó a que ocupase nuevamente el zabuton—. No seré eterno, Kurosaki y el poder para que el Kōteigobierne peligra —dijo sin alterarse—. Yo no tengo descendencia al cual darle el poder, si ocurre lo inimaginable —en otras palabras, si no nace una hija en el Clan Minamoto—, salvo Rukia-chan… —le aclaró— Pero una mujer no puede gobernar. Y tú… aunque tus títulos y tierra han sido devueltos, sigues siendo el hijo de un traidor…

—¡Cállese! —le gritó furibundo ante el insulto del nombre de su padre.

—… la corona para gobernar no será tuya, Kurosaki—continuó como si no hubiese habido una ininterrupción tan estrepitosa por parte del joven—. Será de tu niño —dijo firmemente—. Por ello su padre debe prepararse, por ello debes protegerles… ¡Si sobrevives a Zaraki, vencerás a la muerte! —Yamamoto habló en voz baja mientras se levantaba del zabuton—. ¡Mi decisión no está en discusión —bramó a viva voz—, partirás al atardecer del día de hoy! ¡Ve y despídete de tu esposa!

Su ancha espalda fue lo único que Ichigo mantuvo en su mente por varios minutos. Sin la presencia del hombre, se dejó caer con soltura, sudaba frío y tenía demasiados escalofríos. « ¿Pariente del Kōtei?» se repetía una y otra vez, incapaz de poder creerlo. Urahara lo sabía y no le había dicho… seguramente Kūkaku y Sora también estaban al corriente, pero, y ¿Rukia…? ¡No! Negó fervientemente con su cabeza, de entre todos ella no le mentiría, no lo haría. ¡Era la única en la que confiaba, a la única a la que le mostraba sus temores, a la única que le había abierto su corazón! A la única… a la única… Salió con tanta prisa que chocó fuertemente contra el Capitán Sasakibe, le arrebató su Zanpakutō con la mirada enfurecida.

—«El poder para que el Kōteigobierne peligra» —Shinji repitió hosco, mientras le miraba por el rabillo de su ojo. Yamamoto también lo hizo.

—Siempre será el Dios terrenal, Kōtei… sin una esposa…

Hirako chascó su lengua con demasiada algarabía. Aquello no le importaba realmente a él.

—Sea precavido, Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono —insinuó pedante.

—¡Niño…! ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? —escupió al hablar—. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de probar su inocencia!

—No necesito probarla —le dijo furibundo—. ¡Y usted lo sabe al igual que yo! —el anciano fue incapaz de mirarlo, sabiendo que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas—. ¡Usted nunca ha creído que su mejor pupilo fuese un traidor al Teikoku! —El Shōgun sujeto con mucha fuerza su bastón—. ¡Pero a diferencia mía usted es ciego y no quiere ver…! —le espetó irritado—. ¿Quiere pruebas…? ¡Pruebas le daré! ¡Y cuando todo esto termine…!

Se silenció en el acto, cuando una de las criadas se les acercó temblorosa. Era Mashiro. Hirako la miro perplejo, incapaz de comprender el motivo de su interrupción. Estuvo a un paso de gritarle que se marchará, pero…

—Su medicina, mi señor —pronunció en un leve murmullo.

Kuna sostenía una fina bandeja de plata, sobre la cual había una pequeña taza de porcelana aparentemente sencilla, de un sólido color terracota. Ya estaba llena, así que Yamamoto se la bebió de un solo trago. Hizo un desagradable mohín con la boca, y luego le hizo un gesto a Mashiro con la mano para que se retirara. La mujer se negó a mirar a Hirako a los ojos. Sabía lo que vendría y temía.

—Estoy muriendo, Kōtei… —anunció imparcial como si eso no fuese importante— A menos que Minamoto tenga una hija con la cual pueda casarse… el trono milenario que nos ha regido desaparecerá muy pronto —enterró sus uñas en el hombro derecho del rubio—, no tengo más opción que forzarlos —soltó completamente abatido.

El hombre que parecía un inmortal, estaba muriendo… Yamamoto-Genryūsai sucumbiría a finales del siguiente año.

.

.

La okunsa (28) ordenó que los futones del Castillo fuesen airados, el buen clima animaba a tan pesada labor. Las criadas no se daban abasto con la encomienda. Algunos más limpiaban los corredores de madera una y otra vez, hasta que los dejaron tan relucientes que era posible ver su propio reflejo. Rukia suspiro a lo lejos, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras leía unos cuantos poemas. Cuando se le acercó Mizuiro.

—¿Rukia-san? —Dijo el hombre con prisa—. Ichigo te busca —la ayudó a levantarse—, te espera en su recámara.

Compungida, la joven marchó al encuentro de su marido. No sin antes indicar la siguiente tarea de limpieza a la servidumbre —desempolvar el almacén donde se guardaban los quimonos—. Avanzó entre los largos corredores interiores, con diminutos pasos subió las extenuantes escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Uryū estaba de pie meditabundo en el último escalón por el cual ella debía avanzar, la miro solo un momento y se marchó. Le contempló preocupado y eso la asustó. Cuando ingresó, miro a su esposo que observaba los amplios jardines de Mugetsu. En cuanto la escuchó, cerró la ventana oscureciendo la habitación y unos recelosos ojos la miraron.

—¿Ichigo…? —habló cauta, no comprendiendo su enfado con ella.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de su marido, fue acallada por unos demandantes labios que la besaban con tal frenesí que la tomó por demás desprevenida. Confusa en un primer momento tardó en responder como él lo deseaba. Se apartó de ella —solo un poco—, para sujetar su pequeña cabeza entre sus manos. Rukia tembló al ver el fuego que estallaba en los orbes marrones, solo atinó a cabecear y él volvió a besarla. Esa ocasión fue correspondido como él quería. Ella también se volvió posesiva, y sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un fiero combate donde no hubo un solo ganador. Tan solo un doloroso empate. Cada beso, cada suave caricia fue encendiendo una llama salvaje de pasión que hasta entonces les era desconocida. Les resultó inverosímil como el deseo los consumía.

Llegó enardecido dispuesto a enfrentarla, pero no pudo… No luego de escucharla pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera tan delicada. Su mote saliendo de sus labios derritió todas sus duras defensas. Y lo supo… sin la necesidad de preguntar que ella no sabía nada.

Ichigo gruño, más no dejó de besarla, le dolía la espalda dada la incómoda postura de su enorme altura que duramente competía contra el diminuto tamaño de su esposa. De pronto, las diestras manos del Kurosaki hallaron el obijime (29) y con la maestría de un experimentado amante le retiró el complicado obi. La tela produjo un ruido seco en la habitación, la acercó contra sí y la abrazó. Sin hablar, sin decirle nada la besó con mayor galantería. Sus manos poco a poco comenzaron a quitar tela tras tela del pesado quimono rosa pálido que usaba, hasta que todas estuvieron dispersas a su alrededor. Un contraste de colores tal que parecía una flor. Se sintió extraña al estar desnuda, de pie, de día y con la intensa mirada de su marido.

Sus labios contrastaban violentamente contra la blancura de su piel. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas, y tenían el mismo tono que sus belfos hinchados; que le recibieron gustosos otra vez. Y ambos se entregaron al placer del amor.

Los tonos naranjas del cielo, apagaban más el brillo de la habitación. Había tal sonrisa en los labios de Rukia, que supo que ese era el momento indicado para decirle de su partida. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, y él apretó sus puños con fuerza «por ello su padre debe prepararse, por ello debes protegerles… ». Su padre fue un gran hombre, que murió al defenderlo. Era cierto, el deber de un verdadero hombre era morir por velar la seguridad de sus seres amados. La miro a los ojos, entregándole completamente su alma. En ese momento, imploró a los Dioses que no le diesen un hijo, no sabiendo cual sería su futuro. Y el sufrimiento que sabría que vendría.

—Eso fue hermoso —murmuro cansada.

Él sonrió candongo.

—Rukia… el Shōgun me ordenó partir al Norte esta tarde.

Los labios se le volvieron azules a la esposa.

—¡No debes…! —Musitó asustada— ¡Hablaré con él! —chilló acalorada.

—Me iré —resopló decidido apartándola de él.

—¡Tu deber es estar conmigo! —dijo cubriendo su desnudez con una tela, le miraba furiosa y le arrojó el libro que había llevado consigo—. ¡Si sales por esa puerta no esperes volver y compartir mi cama! —le espetó.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con recelo, nunca la había visto tan rabiosa y de pronto él también enfureció.

—¡Es una orden! —le gritó poniéndose el hakama.

—¡Si tuvieras un ápice de inteligencia te habrías negado, estúpido idiota! —gruñó y las aletas de su nariz le temblaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—¡No lo sabes! —Soltó arisca e incrédula—. Zaraki Kempachi… es el único asesino que dirige una Escuadra, es al General de la Décimo Primera Escuadra, Ichigo —se sujetó con fuerza de sus cabellos—. ¡Va a matarte!

Ichigo parpadeó, y esbozó una sonrisa torpe. Creía que ella exageraba. Si ese hombre era como Ikaku a quien se había enfrentado antes, su estancia en el Norte sería pan comido. Claro está, que Rukia mal interpretó su gesto y terminó golpeándolo en la nariz con tanta fuerza que esta sangró. Él limpió la fina línea roja con su palma, al pasarla sobre su nariz.

—¡Vas hacerme viuda antes de tiempo! —terminó diciendo con la voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban.

—Lo siento —dijo sincero, agachándose y usando sus pulgares para detener el llanto. Terminó besando cada uno de sus ojos—. Pero, estoy seguro que con ese hombre aprenderé rápido a dirigir eficientemente a la Sexta Escuadra —se levantó y terminó por vestirse—. ¡Volveré Rukia… esa es una promesa! —dijo con tanta confianza que sus palabras le transmitieron una extraña fuerza a ella. Él le dio una vaga sonrisa como despedida.

—Te estaré esperando, Ichigo…

Sus duras palabras le generaron una admiración completa a Rukia, y supo que se había casado con el hombre indicado. Fuese o no el deseado por su padre. Ichigo parecía tener una extraña aura que lo rodeaba, tal presencia mostró en ese instante que la cohibió. Se miraron a los ojos y no fueron necesarias las palabras, él volvería, él se lo había dicho y le cumpliría. No fue hasta que estuvo sola, que rompió en un amargo llanto.

En el primer piso, al término de las escaleras Shinji estaba junto a Uryū, juntos caminaron hacia la sala de visitas. Ahora el rubio no tenía la alegre sonrisa de siempre, de hecho estaba tan molesto que se le veía. Habían lámparas dispuestas en las esquinas y en el medio un sencillo contenedor de madera, sin ningún tipo de adorno.

—Esta es la última ropa que usarás, Ichigo —señaló la caja—. La ropa de un shinigami… en cuanto salgas de Mugetsu serás ya un General —le aclaró Shinji— y deberás de mostrarte ante tu tropa como tal.

No le importó a Ichigo el desnudarse ante los hombres, con total calma y casi con reverencia sacó las ropas negras… el color de la muerte. La misma que empuñaban los oficiales corrientes, sin ningún adorno de su parte; se sintió raro por dejar su ropa de siempre, hasta esa mañana llegaba elegantemente vestido a la Décimo Tercera Escuadra. La tela era fina, y extrañamente parecía hecha solamente para él.

—El Shōgun me dijo… que… el Kōtei… es pariente mío Hirako —comentó Ichigo temblando—. ¿Es cierto, Hirako?

Ishida perdió la compostura, pero al estar en la casi oscuridad nadie lo percibió.

—Es cierto, Ichigo —respondió Shinji.

—¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Porque hasta hace un año nadie sabía que vivías —le aclaró—. Y aunque Urahara o Kaien te lo hubiesen dicho, ¿qué podrías hacer al respecto, Ichigo? ¿Presentarte y saludar a todos como si nada? —dijo con la voz impregnada de impaciencia.

—También dijo que Rukia… —comenzó a decir Ichigo.

—El Shōgun tiene sus razones para actuar Ichigo —recalcó amargamente paseándose por la habitación. Era la primera vez que el Kurosaki lo percibía tan furioso, pero extrañamente supo que él no era el problema—. Él actúa en base a lo que cree correcto. Sabe que el designio para gobernar es un regalo de los Dioses, pero el Kōtei no tiene una esposa. Y ahora, él único a quien el pueblo aceptaría es a ti… no —corrigió imperioso— al niño que nacerá del vientre de tu esposa. La sangre del Shōgun, la sangre del Kōtei unidas en una sola…

—¿Qué quiere decir, Hirako-sama? —Uryū interrumpió.

—El pueblo aceptó a Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono por las graves consecuencias de hace quince años, y esperan a que él muera para que el Kōtei vuelva a gobernar, pero… —suspiró amargamente— Minamoto Goro no ha tenido hijos y eso preocupa a la gente.

Hubo algo extraño que solo Ishida captó. Nadie jamás osaba llamar al Shōgun por su nombre, ni siquiera los Generales o los Nobles. Sin embargo, el único que podría hacerlo con tanta naturalidad sería el Kōtei… y en ese instante comprendió quien era en verdad el rubio y el porqué de su exagerada preocupación.

—¿Por qué no tomar a otra doncella? —cuestionó el Quincy.

Shinji sonrió con angustia.

—La tradición supera a la razón —sentenció el blondo—. Sin un heredero habría una guerra —les explicó—. Hay que admitir que el viejo es muy listo, tu hijo y el de Rukia-chan podrá gobernar con todo el derecho al trono, inclusive tú —dijo indiferente—, pero Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono no lo quiere. Tiene que asegurarse de que pronto tengas un hijo.

—¡Claro y por eso me envía al Norte! —Comentó Ichigo con desparpajo.

Hirako emitió una sonrisita.

—Pero, creo que hoy hiciste un buen trabajo —le felicitó e Ichigo se puso rojo hasta la coronilla—. Tanto el Kōtei, como Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono deben hacer lo que es mejor para el pueblo. Anteponiendo sus deseos. Después de todo un gran individuo les enseñó que los verdaderos hombres nacieron para sacrificarse —le dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo—. Él ha trazado el plan que desea, más no te olvides nunca de esto, Ichigo… tu destino, y el de los que amas reposa en tus propias manos…

Ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando Ichigo llegó a las enormes puertas de madera con la recién grabada calavera llameante. Los portones estaban abiertos, un caballo negro e imponente le esperaba. Un magnifico corcel que en el acto lo reconoció como su dueño, relinchó en una clara muestra de subordinación. Había decidido no usar el haori blanco… aún no sentía plenamente preparado para usarlo.

—Un obsequio del Kōtei —dijo el rubio.

—¿Vendrás? —suplicó montando el corcel.

—Me temo que no Ichigo. Debo permanecer aquí, espero que comprendas —dijo en un tono confidente, mirando de reojo al Quincy—. Aunque me temo que tú ya has dispuesto algunas cosas que no debatiré en lo absoluto —suspiro—. Pero ten presente, que el Kōtei tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, Ichigo. Cuando menos lo esperes tendrás noticias de él.

El Kurosaki alzó la vista, hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba la habitación conyugal. Había una lámpara encendida en la ventana abierta. Sabía que Rukia la había puesto ahí, para iluminar el camino que iniciaba.

—Rukia… —dijo con la voz apagada— ¡Ishida —le gritó airoso y el hombre cabeceo—, confió en ti! —golpeó al caballo y se alejó de ahí, con el Capitán de la Sexta Escuadra.

—¿La cuidarás…? —dijo Hirako fríamente.

—Es mi responsabilidad… Kōtei… —el leve susurro de sus palabras enmudeció al blondo que se quedó estático con la vista perdida en la nada.

.

.

Llevaba ya tres días dormitando. No había podido conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, solo pasaba las noches mirando el techo de la habitación. Inclusive la comida le resultaba insípida, y se la pasaba de un lado a otro caminando por el Castillo. Orihime y Momo volvieron a tomar la administración del hogar, al percibirla tan distraída. Rukia no tenía cabeza para velar por Mugetsu, sus preocupaciones viajaban hacia el Norte. El día que Ichigo partió, fue tal la desesperación que tomó su yukata y se la colocó, en un desesperado intento por sentirlo cerca de ella. Y desde entonces la usaba mientras se recostaba en el futon. Rezaba a sus ancestros —los suyos y los de su marido—, a fin de augurarle un buen camino; además iban todos al templo a pedir por la seguridad de Ichigo y su pronto regreso.

—_¿Kurosaki-dono? —Sasakibe estaba estupefacto._

_Rukia había llegado a la Primera Escuadra a la mañana siguiente de la partida de su marido, sin anunciarse y presentándose en el recinto militar —supuestamente negado a las mujeres—. No iba sola, Ishida la acompañaba; y se le percibía incómodo. Desde un inicio él no estaba de acuerdo con su idea, y al final no le quedó otro remedió que acompañarla. Sin embargo, él debió esperar en otra sala a que la reunión privada terminase._

—_¡Necesito verlo! —demandó ella con urgencia._

_Minutos después Yamamoto la recibió, de antemano sabía que vendría, por ello le permitieron ingresar. El estricto protocolo inició con la ceremonia del té, que fue ofrecida por el anciano. Rukia esperaba impaciente para poder hablar con mayor soltura con él._

—_Se a lo que has venido, querida… —dijo con una mueca sin emoción— y mi respuesta es ¡no! —aclaró firmemente._

—_¿Pero…? —musitó Rukia mirando suplicantemente al Shōgun._

—_¡Debe volverse más fuerte! —la interrumpió y luego suspiró profundamente—. Comprendo tu temor, Rukia… ahora tú comprende el mío —le dijo—. Eres lo último que tengo —la tomó delicadamente de su barbilla y le alzó unos cuantos centímetros su rostro—, no puedo perderte… no luego de lo de tu padre._

_El dolor volvió al rostro de la joven, quien solo guardó silencio por el nudo de su garganta._

—_Le amo… —dijo ella luego de un tiempo._

—_Lo se, querida —la soltó muy tranquilo, como si esas dos frágiles palabras le quitasen un gran peso de encima—. Te prometo que él volverá a tu lado, renacerá como un nuevo hombre. Será como… —fue incapaz de decir su nombre._

—… _como Kurosaki Isshin —terminó por decir ella—. Mi abuelo me dijo una vez que «el General Kurosaki decidió el destino de su Clan para pagar el precio de nuestros pecados… de nuestra sangre maldita…» ¿Qué quiso decir con ello?_

_Una fina línea se formó en sus gruesos labios, y ninguna palabra de estos salió. Hasta que pasaron varios minutos._

—_La voluntad de los Dioses es algo que no controlamos. El pecado no está en la sangre… sino en los errores de los hombres._

Parte del Clan Kurosaki se hallaba en el Fushimi Inari taisha (30), cuando un hombre le habló.

—Señora Kurosaki.

Una afable voz la llamó. Se trataba de un hombre que en el pasado había sido muy amble con ella cuando era una niña, quien solía regalarle muñecas; como la última que su bisabuelo le obsequió. No estaba solo, otro importante General le acompañaba, un individuo cuya sola presencia le erizaba la piel. Siempre lo comparaba con una lánguida serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

—General Aizen, General Ichimaru —habló cordialmente Rukia.

El resto de la comitiva que la acompañaba, ofreció sus respetos silenciosamente.

—Hace tiempo que no la veía, Señora Kurosaki. De hecho, la última ve que nos vimos aún era una Kuchiki —dijo Aizen.

—Hace más de un año, General —comentó con una leve sonrisa—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, General. Es bueno ver que su salud mejoró, General Ichimaru —dijo solo por cortesía.

—Gracias por sus buenos deseos, Señora Kurosaki — Gin respondió seco.

—¿Quiénes son las damas que la acompañan? —preguntó Aizen fijando su vista en Momo y Orihime.

—Son las hermanas de mi esposo, General —dijo Rukia.

Sōsuke les sonrió con galantería al par de damas, y la de cabellera oscura se sonrojó.

—Escuché que su esposo partió al Note. Es lamentable que las haya dejado solas —comentó con aflicción.

—No están solas, General —interrumpió el Quincy.

—Ya veo que no —respondió pedante, pero medio bien su tono de voz.

—Debemos retirarnos —ordenó Ishida hacia Sado, el cual le indicó a Orihime y Momo que lo siguiesen, no sin antes despedirse de los Generales—. Nosotros también, Rukia-san —murmuró.

—Ya que permaneceré un tiempo en el Seireitei, sería un gran honor el invitarlas a tomar el té. Señora Kurosaki, usted y sus cuñadas son bien recibidas.

Rukia estuvo a punto de aceptar la oferta, no obstante el Quincy se le adelantó.

—No es apropiado que una mujer casada se reúna en privado con un hombre, sin la presencia de su esposo —masculló fríamente Ishida, sintiendo una extraño temor hacia el General Aizen.

—¿Usted es? —inquirió con acritud Sōsuke.

—Ishida Uryū, quien tiene la responsabilidad de proteger al Clan Kurosaki en ausencia del Señor… General Aizen —ajustó sus anteojos—. Su invitación tendrá que esperar —soltó con decisión.

Su mirada brilló con pura maldad al fijar su vista en el Quincy.

—Tiene razón, Ishida-sama… —admitió en un leve murmullo—. Por favor, cuando el señor Kurosaki vuelva… —observó a Rukia casi con devoción— siéntanse libres de aceptar mi invitación.

La despedida fue práctica y sencilla. Aizen contemplaba el elegante andar de Rukia al bajar por la larga escalinata y relamió sus labios con gusto.

—¿Y ahora, General Aizen?

—Ahora nada —dijo inusualmente tranquilo, casi parecía desinteresado—. Moverse ahora sería peligroso —murmuró en voz muy baja. Con un sutil gesto de su rostro señaló los arbustos a la distancia—. Si algo sucediese justo ahora, el pánico se apoderaría del Shōgun y no quiero que intervenga —sonrió—, al menos no por el momento —aclaró con tal frialdad que le puso la piel de gallina a Ichimaru—. Habrá que esperar y confiar en la bestialidad de Zaraki.

Juntos descendieron por las escaleras, algunos minutos después todavía eran observados por un Taisa (31) del Kōtei. Hasta que este les perdió de vista.

—¿Fue usted quien le sugirió al Shōgun el entrenamiento con el General Zaraki? —preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo, no hubo respuesta alguna, solo una lacónica sonrisa.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Ryūken y el Quincy asignado a Inuzuri le habían llevado un par de cajas. Solo le murmuró unas cuantas palabras que el creyó olvidar «Ichigo se casará con tu hija, tal como ya te lo había dicho, Byakuya-bo… ¡Nosotros los Tsuki no kanshu, cargaremos con el peso del pecado! Aún si debamos perecer todos en mi Clan… esto deberá acabar.»Y le mostró su palma, donde aún estaba grabada la inconfundible marca de Engetsu. En la primera —la caja grande—, había una armadura completa de combate. Incluso tenía su propia máscara que le cubría el rostro. La reconoció en el acto, era de su abuelo. Atisbado observó al Quincy, el cual ni siquiera se digno en responder a la duda que asaltaba su corazón. Le hizo una burda seña para que abriese la segunda. Y enmudeció… una Zanpakutō le era entregada.

—Senbonzakura —le espetó el nombre de la Zanpakutō cuando lo dejo solo con la mujer llamada Unohana.

—Es extraño… —dijo el Quincy de nombre desconocido.

—¿Qué es extraño? —se alejaban de la casa de Unohana caminado.

—Su herida —detuvo su pasó mientras arrugaba su frente—, ¡usted lo sabe tan bien como yo! — Ryūken desvió la mirada y trató de que no se notará lo resentido que estaba—. ¡No querían asesinarlo, sino alejarlo! —Su ronca voz le recriminó, sin embargo farfulló en un suave murmullo—. Ese hombre —el atacante— fue precavido, no hirió los órganos vitales, solo le rozó. ¡No lo quería muerto! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Guardó el mechón de cabello en el interior de la fina tela que lo había resguardado por más de quince años, lo colocó delicadamente sobre su pecho, y sobre este ubicó su mano. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no por él, sino por ella y por su hijo… Él le había mentido a Rangiku, esa criatura no había muerto estaba viva y mucho más cerca de lo que ella creía. El joven de blanca cabellera que la acompañaba, balbucía hastiado por las compras.

—Tan cerca… y tan lejos… —estiró su mano derecha en un vano intento por alcanzarlos— Tan cerca y tan lejos… —repitió.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo XII

El arquero sin arco y el demonio andando

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Las dos niñas que nacieron fueron Hisana y Rukia.

+ Yamamoto desconoce el pacto fijado entre Byakuya, Ryūken e Isshin. Al igual que Uryū.

+ Bien, este es quizás el capitulo más largo que será escrito en esta historia.

+ La ropa de shinigami que usa Ichigo es la de su bankai antes de recuperar sus poderes. Ya luego vendrá la otra. También se explicará como es que Byakuya tiene una Zanpakutō.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Kiseru, _es el término japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua._

+ (2) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (3) Chie no masutā, _amos de la sabiduría (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (4) Dai teitaku, _mansión en japonés._

+ (5) Shujin, _amo en japonés._

+ (6) Kōtei, _emperador en japonés._

+ (7) Rasen-jō, _castillo de la espiral (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (8) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (9) Kodachi,_(literalmente,__ tachi __pequeño) es un tipo de__ espada __japonesa demasiado corta como para considerarla una espada larga y demasiado larga para considerarla una__ daga__._

+ (10) Susanoo_,_ _en el sintoísmo, es el dios del mar__o de las tormentas, y las batallas._

+ (11) Amatesaru, _es la diosa del Sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión._

+ (12) Tsukuyomi, _también conocido como Tsukuyomi-no-kami o Tsukiyomi, es el dios de la luna en la religión shintoísta y la mitología japonesa._

+ (13) Tsuki no kanshu, _guardianes de la luna (literalmente en japonés)._

+ (14) Hakozen, _pequeña mesa-caja o bandeja plana en el suelo._

+ (15) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera._

+ (16) Tsubuichi, _estilo tsubuichi peinado usado por las hijas de la corte imperial._

+ (17) Kanzashi, _son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses._

+ (18) Tsukesage, _se usa tanto en ocasiones semi formales y se distingue por la posición de los motivos (normalmente teñidos). Estos motivos se sitúan en la parte inferior, en las mangas y en la parte superior delantera izquierda._

+ (19) Yīshēng, _médico en chino literalmente._

+ (20) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (21) Kunai, _fue una popular arma ninja, esto es ya que podía ser fácilmente escondida, y debido a su pequeño tamaño y efectividad sigilosamente podía sacarse rápidamente para atacar._

+ (22) Hanami, _es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._

+ (23) Keisei, _las oirán de alto rango eran conocidos como "destructoras de castillos" debido a su atractivo sexual, concebidas con una belleza mítica, podrían destruir a un hombre tan fácilmente como cualquier ejército._

+ (24) Ojousan_, señorita en japonés_.

+ (25) Palanquín, _especie de_ _silla o litera usada en Oriente para llevar en ellas a las personas importantes._

+ (26) Rōjū**, **_generalmente traducido como «Anciano», era uno de los más altos cargos del gobierno durante el shogunato Tokugawa de Japón. El término se refiere tanto a los ancianos individuales así como a todo el consejo._

+ (27) Miko, _son_ _sirvientes de los templos Shinto japoneses_. _Siempre eran vírgenes durante toda su vida._

+ (28) Okunsa, _la esposa (significa "aquella que permanece en el hogar")._

+ (29) Obijime, cuerda para sujetar el obi.

+ (30) Fushimi Inari taisha_, templo de la religión Shinto, es la casa del espíritu de Inari._

+ (31) Taisa, "_General" (rango militar) literalmente en japonés._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	12. El arquero sin arco y el demonio andando

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ubicado en el periodo Edo.**

**Nota:** spoiler de capítulos recientes del manga.

_**Introspección: **__día a día, la ira y el odio lo alentaban a ser el más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba era limpiar el nombre de sus padres, y acabar con el perjurio de sus nombres. Para lo único que la necesitaba, era para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a amarla..._

**Sumary:** Venganza, era su ley. Amarla... era su destino.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Lycoris Radiata**

**(Flor del infierno)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo XII**

**El arquero sin arco y el demonio andando**

Φ

"La luna llena.

No importa a donde vaya, el cielo me es ajeno"

- Chiyo Ni -

Φ

Φ

* * *

El viaje al norte resultó más complicado de lo esperado. El habitual deshielo no vino como se esperaba, sino que tuvo un considerable retraso en las altas montañas, los ríos estaban casi secos, así como los arroyos, en esa calurosa estación de verano. Esa fue la razón, por la cual los buscadores de agua no se daban abasto en suplir las altas exigencias de los viajeros. El calor y el pronto estío iban en aumento, y nunca antes estuvo privado de las comodidades que conocía. Aplastó un mosquito que le irritaba.

—¡Malditos bichos! —rugió un oficial a lo lejos.

Desde que pasaban las noches en el bosque y al pie de la fogata, centenares de mosquitos los rodeaban. Algunos todavía luchaban, otros más ya se habían rendido y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de asquerosas pústulas. Un oficial de bajo rango se presentó en su solitaria carpa, con un tazón de comida en sus manos.

—¿Tofu…? —Arrugó el ceño—. ¿No hay algo más?

—Todos comemos tofu, General —el pelirrojo le dijo, e hizo un hosco movimiento con su cabeza hacia Rikichi para que se retirara—. Tanto los de arriba, como los de abajo —dijo desinteresado entrando a la carpa, como cada tarde para comprobar cómo estaba.

Si bien, llevaban ya casi dos semanas de viaje, cada día antes del anochecer acampaban. Sin embargo, Ichigo no debía de preocuparse por montar su tienda, alguien más siempre lo hacía, y al mismo tiempo en la mañana era levantada. El Capitán Abarai, así como casi toda la Sexta Escuadra viajaban hacia la parte norte de la nación. Ambos se miraron con franco recelo e Ichigo dejó caer desanimado su caldo. Suspiro resignado, de nada le serviría el quejarse.

—¿Quién hizo esa regla —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se bebía de un solo sorbo el nada apetecible caldo—, Capitán?

—El General Kuchiki Ginrei…

—¡Ah! —Fue lacónico al contestar y le extendió su plato al Capitán—. Más —le dijo irritado. El bermejo se acercó, él no era ningún mandamás, pero... no podía negarse al mismo tiempo—. Gracias —terminó por decir Ichigo, una vez que Renji tomó el tazón. El cual quedó ensimismado mirándolo con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué...? —Refunfuño—. ¿Hice algo mal o qué? —preguntó después de una pausa, no una muy larga, pero sí lo más que se podía esperar y luego frunció el ceño.

—Lo lamento —se dispensó el Capitán que salió a grandes pasos de la tienda del General. Le dio el tazón a Rikichi—. ¡Quiere más!

—_¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó tímido el niño._

_El pequeño que fue cuestionado, se tiró rápidamente al suelo al comprobar quien le había dirigido la palabra. Su frente fue enterrada en el lodazal en donde estaba, impactado de que alguien de su alta alcurnia se tomase el tiempo para dirigirle la palabra._

—_¡No debería de estar aquí, Kurosaki… —guardó silencio por un instante, al no saber bien como llamarle— Kurosaki-sama! —terminó por llamarle. _

—_Juega conmigo, por favor —le suplicó una vez más el niño._

_Lentamente el niño con el rostro agachado levantó el rostro manchado de lodo, y el pequeño ante él comenzó a reírse de su persona; y al poco tiempo en niño en el suelo se le unió._

—_¿Kurosaki-sama…? —dijo limpiándose el rostro con su gastada vestimenta, aún riéndose entre dientes._

_Era la primera vez que lo trataban como un niño. Si bien, fue el General Kurosaki quien lo llevó a Engetsu, este lo dejó en manos de su Tercer oficial, un hombre llamado Aizen. Que solía emplearlo como su lacayo personal. Nunca tenía tiempo para sí mismo, ya que debía de cumplir las duras exigencias de su ahora «señor»_

—_¡Por favor! —le repitió. _

_Solo atinó a cabecear, las palabras no fueron capaces de formularse en sus labios. Estuvieron jugando por horas el beigoma (1), en los cuales atentamente el mayor le dejó ganar sin el menor problema. Pero, cuando el pequeño niño saco de entre su yukata una diminuta bolsita —tejida a mano— llena de canicas de varios colores, sus ojos brillaron con deseo, cuando su vista se fijo en una particular. Era un cristal de color rojo, el cual competía con el tono de su colorida cabellera. Ichigo observó aquello e hizo una propuesta por demás caótica._

—_¿Quieres jugar ohajiki? (2) —dijo Ichigo, lo que obligó a Renji a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados. Ese era un juego considerado solo para las niñas._

_Pero… ahí estaba esa preciosa canica roja y no pudo negarse. Minutos después, cuando estuvo a punto de coger la tan anhelada canica —dada su fácil vitoria contra el niño— alguien irrumpió._

—_¡Abarai! —le reprendió una voz. _

_Por consiguiente, Renji dejó caer la canica. El par de niños respingó del susto, era el Tercer Oficial el que había llamado al pelirrojo. No obstante, este hombre no iba solo, el General Kurosaki le acompañaba. El cual bajó de su caballo y fue directo hacia su hijo, parecía furioso, fuera de sí, como si fuese a golpearlo. Pero, nada más estuvo ante su hijo y se agachó para abrazarlo._

—_¡Casi haces que me de un infarto! —Masculló en su abrazo—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! —lo alejó para mirarlo—. ¿Entendiste? —lo sujetó con fuerza de sus hombros._

—_Estaba jugando con mi amigo —se liberó de la aprehensión del adulto y señaló al pelirrojo—, papá._

_Isshin volteó hacia Renji, que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y estaba por demás nervioso. Estaba seguro que iba a golpearlo._

—_¿Tú amigo? —hubo duda en sus palabras._

—_Si —se apartó de su padre—, y me ganó está —cogió la canica roja del suelo—. Toma —le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el bermejo para que la tomara—. ¡Toma! —repitió al verlo aún en la reverencia. _

—_Cuanto te llaman debes atender, Abarai-kun —retumbó la fuerte voz del General, con una inusitada amabilidad._

_Lenta y pausadamente —además de estar aterrado—, el niño pelirrojo se irguió._

—_Ganaste, es tuya —Ichigo depositó en sus manos la canica roja._

—_¿Kurosaki… sama…? —balbuceó Renji. _

—_Si un Kurosaki dice que ha perdido, ha perdido, Abarai-kun —Isshin alzó en sus brazos a su hijo, mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa—. Debes de sentirte honrado en recibir el presente de un Noble —tanto el adulto como el pelirrojo se miraron—, por más insignificante que sea… debes entender una cosa, Abarai-kun… Hoy, has forjado un lazo eterno con mi hijo, al aceptar el obsequio en tus manos y en el futuro estás obligado a guiarlo —proclamó como una profecía al pasar a su lado._

Su ancha espalda estaba recargada contra un grueso tronco muerto. Su mano izquierda cubría la totalidad de sus facciones, hacia el resto de los shinigamis que le miraban en la distancia cuando lo vieron salir de la carpa del General Kurosaki. Ninguno hizo nada, ninguno farfulló nada. Les era por demás difícil el aceptar al hijo de un traidor como su nuevo General, más nada podían hacer tampoco, estaban obligados a servirle, más no deberle fidelidad absoluta. Continuaron cenando en total silencio al pie de la inmensa fogata que se consumía en el centro del campamento. De pronto, su mano derecha golpeó con tal fuerza el tronco que el cuervo que dormitaba voló molesto.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró contra sí.

Más de veinte años que no recordaba ese día, el momento en que conoció al hijo del entonces General Kurosaki. Cuando se enfrentó con él en Shishinabeya (3) no lo reconoció, estaba fuera de sí por el ≪supuesto insulto de Rukia≫. Justo ahora se rio de sí mismo. A pesar de todo… de que los sueños de la vida que ansiaba se esfumaron como la neblina entre sus manos, sabiendo que Rukia nunca sería suya… —llevó su mano al interior de su uniforme y de ahí extrajo algo en su puño cerrado— nunca pudo odiarlo. Ese sentimiento por más que lo deseo con zozobra, jamás se materializó. Casi, como si las proféticas palabras del General Kurosaki Isshin estuviesen obligadas a ser cumplidas. Renji extendió su mano y admiró la canica roja que aún poseía, como el más invaluable de sus tesoros.

≪Estaba jugando con mi amigo≫. Las inocentes palabras de un niño.

≪Hoy, has forjado un lazo eterno con mi hijo al aceptar el obsequio en tus manos y en el futuro estás obligado a guiarlo≫. La inequívoca verdad.

Exhaló tan profundo que su pecho le dolió, alzó su rostro y vio la hermosa luna llena en todo su esplendor, que les brindaba toda su luz. Y el manto celeste cubierto de infinitas estrellas. Imágenes que le remitieron a una sola persona en su mente.

—≪Rukia…≫ —murmuraron débilmente sus labios.

Decir su nombre ya no le resultó tan doloroso como hacía meses. De hecho, cuando lo pensó detenidamente, se dio cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, nunca fue amor lo que sintió por ella, sino el mero capricho por tenerla y ser su escalafón para dejar de ser simplemente un ≪niño bastardo≫. Si se hubiese matrimoniado con ella, habría dejado su apellido y habría adoptado el ilustre nombre del Clan Kuchiki. Segundo, Ichigo en sí no era el culpable de los hechos del pasado, en sí fue una víctima más de aquel terrible día. Y fue su padre —Isshin—, el que le salvó la vida —a Renji— y por siempre estaría en deuda con sus descendientes.

La rueda del destino ya había comenzado a girar nuevamente.

Desde esa distancia, Renji lo vio salir de su carpa y sentarse junto al fuego —sobre un solitario tronco—, como un niño tímido pidiéndoles permiso a sus mayores para hacerles compañía; buscando el no estar solo. El pelirrojo comprendió lo difícil de su situación, ser nombrado General —sin tener la debida experiencia para guiar una Escuadra—, el recibir su reinstauración como Noble en el Teikoku (4) y el que a su vuelta al Seireitei tomaría bajo su mando al Clan Kuchiki, todo ello sin haber cumplido siquiera los veintidós años… sin olvidar claro está, el hecho de que por algunos aún era el hijo de un traidor. Los shinigamis a su alrededor le miraron con recelo y los murmullos cesaron. No estaban acostumbrados a compartir sus alimentos con un alto mando entre ellos, e Ichigo percibió, la misma sensación que cuando se reunía con los Nobles, los cuales solo le hablaban por cortesía y por la necesidad de pedirle algo. Él nunca… Algo le obstaculizó la calidez de las llamas que hasta un momento percibió. Elevó su rostro y se encontró de frente con el pelirrojo tatuado.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —soltó con desparpajó el bermejo, con una inusual confianza que entre ellos no existía.

La atónita tropa les miro estupefacta, más de uno dejó caer su tazón de alimento ante ese tono tan imperativo y esa negada formalidad. No se esperaba que un Capitán le hablase así a su General, aún si este se consideraba indigno para el puesto. Fu entonces que el rostro de Ichigo adoptó una mueca de puro enfado.

—¡No lo estás viendo, ciego tatuado! —le espetó arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Ciego tatuado? —Repitió Renji con la vena latiéndole en su sien—. ¡Yo solo veo a un ratón asustado!

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy un maldito ratón asustado, Renji? —le chillo furibundo su nombre al levantarse. Su tazón fue a dar al suelo.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió —solo por un instante—, al ser llamado por su nombre. Vio un fuego en los ojos de Ichigo, todo lo contrario al frío hielo en la mirada de su previo General; ese joven era imperioso y destellaba una abrasadora fuerza que le caló sus huesos. Esbozó una sonrisa, esa era la misma pasión que lo abrumó al mirar al General Kurosaki Isshin por primera vez. Con total calma, Renji colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ichigo y lo obligó para que se ocupase en el viejo tronco.

—Cuando alguien nuevo llega, debe presentarse a los demás —le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el suelo y señalaba al frente con su índice extendido—. Debe decir sus aspiraciones para su futuro, en este caso los futuros logros de la Escuadra —usó el tono de voz más neutro que pudo entonar—. Solo así, estos hombres te seguirán hasta la muerte.

La ira de Ichigo desapareció y fue remplazada por el asombro. Los shinigamis reunidos estaban más que aturdidos, aquello era una gran mentira. No existía esa regla en su Escuadra —el presentarse ante los demás—, sencillamente no era habitual la familiaridad de Ichigo hacia ellos.

—¿En… serio…? —tartamudeo avergonzado, actuando tímido como si hubiese cometido una travesura y luego miro a sus hombres—. Bueno… —se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta, bastante incómodo— Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo con sumo orgullo—, y desde hace unos días soy su nuevo General y… —volteó hacia Renji por demás inseguro— ¿logros para la Escuadra…? —el bermejo cabeceó—. Pues… —regresó su atención al frente, mientras rascaba su nuca—. ¡Hacer de esta Escuadra la mejor del Teikoku, enaltecer el nombre de sus predecesores y ganarme sobre todo —tomo aire desde lo más profundo de su estómago—, su entera confianza shinigamis! —inclinó medio cuerpo hacia ellos.

Nunca antes, nadie de su estirpe y posición había mostrado sus deseos y respetos hacia sus hombres. Algunos eran tratados como esclavos —la gran mayoría—. Sin embargo, alguien no pudo resistirse y se soltó a reír, en instantes el resto le imitó. Un muy acongojado Ichigo les miro, y antes siquiera de que pudiese explayar su ira hacia el pelirrojo, este habló.

—Bien hecho, Ichigo —Renji lo tuteó con familiaridad—. Acabas de ganarte la aprobación de tu tropa —el Kurosaki le miro con odio—. Esos hombres te serán fieles hasta el día de sus muertes —le murmuro en el medio de la risa.

—¡Te parece gracioso que se burlen de su…!

—¡Nosotros, la Sexta Escuadra juramos lealtad eterna hacia nuestro señor, General Kurosaki! —le gritaron al unisonó, mientras Ichigo miraba atentamente como los shinigamis llevaban su frente hacia el suelo y en esa postura continuaron repitiendo su juramento.

—Ahora eres y serás siempre uno de de los nuestros —Renji dijo e Ichigo volteó hacia él—. Vivirás y morirás como un shinigami.

«Hoy, has forjado un lazo eterno con mi hijo al aceptar el obsequio en tus manos y en el futuro estás obligado a guiarlo». La madera en el fuego siguió crujiendo, y el negro humo se alzaba en hacia el cielo.

.

.

Un camino cada vez más escarpado y montañoso vislumbraban los viajeros y para algunos, —incluido Ichigo— era la primera vez que viajaban tan lejos. La ruta se hacía cada vez más estrecha, y los pinos comenzaban a cubrir todo ante sus ojos. Pasaron a las faldas de un enorme volcán durmiente, cuya punta estaba cubierta de nieve. Y la relación entre el General y sus hombres se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha. Ichigo no dudaba en compartir sus alimentos con los shinigamis, y estos a su vez le trataban como a uno de los suyos.

—¿Entonces no lo ha escuchado, General? —preguntó Rikichi confundido—. Creí, que el Capitán se lo había dicho. Él fue el único superviviente de la masacre de su…

Fue silenciado de inmediato, cuando un oficial a su lado le golpeó en las costillas, sabiendo que la indiscreción no sería bien recibida. Ichigo se puso de pie y miro fríamente a sus hombres, ninguno fue capaz de devolverle la mirada. Sin más, se dirigió con paso duro hacia la carpa del Capitán. Se lo encontró a la luz de una lámpara, estaba acabando unos reportes urgentes que no quiso dejarle al General, el cual llegó hecho una furia y desperdigó los documentos por el suelo, ante la atónita mirada del pelirrojo. Su trabajo de horas quedó desecho. Frunció el ceño el bermejo, más le valdría al estúpido una razón válida para su pulla. La asesina mirada que le daba, opacó cualquier palabra de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo, Renji? —le espetó fuera de sí.

Poco a poco entre el General y su Capitán una apura confianza se fue acrecentando, decir que eran buenos amigos justo en ese momento sería mentir. Su tolerancia el hacia el otro había aumentado considerablemente. Sin embargo, lo más curioso de su reciente «amistad» es que insultaban como si llevaban años tratándose.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo despreocupado volviendo a organizar sus papeles, prefirió no enfadarse. Bueno, al menos no por el momento.

—¡Qué viviste en Engetsu!

Renji dejó caer sus papeles y lo miró con el rostro blanco.

—¿Quién te…? —dejó de preguntar, al llegarle a su mente cierto pequeño e indiscreto oficial que ya se las pagaría irremediablemente. Sobó su sien por un momento, y luego suspiro muy hondo. Hubiese preferido no tener nunca esa conversación—. ¿En qué te beneficiaría el que te lo hubiera dicho? —le dio la espalda.

—¿Entonces... es cierto? —a Ichigo le tembló la voz.

—Si —respondió con una seriedad que para nada le pegaba, al momento de encararlo visualmente.

—¡Entonces, tú sabes como mi padre fue asesinado! —soltó con urgencia. Con tanta aprehensión que el bermejo le miro impactado, y asustado ya que retrocedió un paso.

—¿No… lo sabes…? —murmuró el pelirrojo cubriéndose parte de su boca con su mano izquierda.

—¡Dímelo, Renji! —le suplicó—. ¿Cómo murió mi padre?

—No necesitas saberlo —por un solo instante, el pelirrojo sopeso la posibilidad de decírselo. Pero, lo pensó mejor y negó lentamente con su cabeza. Luego, simplemente intentó desviar la atención de aquellos ojos que ardían en el deseo. Hecho que le resultaba por demás difícil ya que Ichigo continuaba a su lado—. Realmente, no necesitas saberlo.

De improvisó el inexperto General se abalanzó de llenó contra su Capitán, y le tomó con tanta fuerza de su hakama que le deshizo el complicado nudo de su uniforme. Le aplastó el rostro contra la mesa donde antes estuvo trabajando, todo fue tan abrupto y rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que el tintero manchó su rostro y las gotas del líquido negro comenzaron a caer lentamente al suelo. Su brazo derecho estaba doblado en un peligroso ángulo que fácilmente lo quebraría con un movimiento más, completamente imposibilitado para moverse, a menos que estuviese dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

—¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exige tu General! —pronunció rabioso con los dientes apretados.

—¿Cómo recuerdas a tu padre? —inquirió en esa incómoda postura, intentado inútilmente el liberarse del fuerte amarre que le sostenía.

—¿Qué...? —la pregunta lo dejo por demás desconcertado. Pero eso solo lo hizo enfurecer más—. ¡A ti que rayos te importa cómo le recuerde!

—¡Es importante! —Finalmente logró liberarse al hacer uso de una llave del hakuda—. ¡Si nadie te lo ha dicho, o lo has escuchado es porque no necesitas saberlo! —le gritó—. ¡Créeme, la imagen de ese hombre fuerte y orgulloso que fue tu padre es lo único que necesitas tener en la cabeza, Ichigo! —terció arrugando el entrecejo, la tensión en su rostro y voz era evidente. Renji apretaba fuertemente sus puños y ahora también sus dientes.

—Renji… —le suplicó mucho más calmado Ichigo.

—Lo siento… —el temple de su mirada le hizo a Ichigo el ser consciente de que no habría oportunidad para una réplica de su parte— Eso me lo llevaré a la tumba.

—¡Vi la muerte de mi madre ante mis ojos! —Murmuró Ichigo dolorosamente, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo—. ¡Debo saber cómo murió, Renji!

—¿Cómo le recuerdas? —volvió Renji a preguntar, esta vez mucho más calmado. Casi parecía comprensible con la aprehensión de Ichigo—. ¿Cómo le viste por última vez?

Hubo un muy largo silencio, tan pesado, tan asfixiante que resultaba difícil el respirar.

—Imponente, gallardo, fuerte… —le respondió.

—Y esa es la imagen que debes de tener de él —pasó a su lado—, Ichigo… —le dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de su carpa— deja a los muertos tranquilos, tu deber es preocuparte de los vivos y… de restaurar el honor del nombre de tu padre —salió. Y debido a ello no pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa del joven General que los guiaría. Los shinigamis escucharon todo el ajetreo, no obstante, ninguno fue capaz de devolver la mirada hacia el Capitán. Solo ahí, temblaba de terror un joven oficial. La imponente sombra del Capitán opaco por completo al novato—. Te encargarás de la limpieza de los uniformes de toda la Escuadra, ¡tú solo! —la tensión era tal, que hasta las aves del bosque dejaron de cantar.

.

.

El único puerto para acallar, estaba en el Norte. Un enorme barco de velas rojas llegó a las faldas de la imponente Décimo Primera Escuadra. Desde abajo, solo se podía ver una enorme fortaleza de piedra blanca, cuya cara principal daba a un enorme barranco que parecía no tener fin. Solo una enorme torreta se mostraba como un elemento atípico en la estructura, y de ahí corrían terribles rumores; o al menos, eso había escuchado durante su largo viaje. «Ese akuma Zaraki, pasa el día y la noche mirándonos desde arriba». Alzó su vista, era imposible el afirmar esas palabras, aún con su buena visión le sería imposible el comprobar lo dicho. Si es que realmente Zaraki Kempachi estaba ahí, cosa que honestamente dudaba.

—¡Papeles! —masculló aburrido el shinigami en el escritorio, un sujeto no muy agraciado y con un particular bigote que enmarcaba en su pequeño rostro. Recibió los documentos que le fueron entregados por el antes mencionado—. ¿Un compatriota…? —Habló lleno de asombro, no era común que los foráneos fuesen de su propia nación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? —inquirió con recelo temiendo que fuese un espía.

—Algunos años, más de quince —le aclaró.

—¿Y justo vuelve ahora? —rascó suspicaz su barbilla.

—He terminado mi viaje, shingami —respondió con voz neutra.

—¿Su viaje? —fijo su entera atención en la fina empuñadura de la katana que él pensaba que portaba—. ¿Qué hizo fuera?

—Aprender los secretos de…

—¡Aramaki —le gritaron a lo lejos, y el aludido hizo una mueca de desgano al reconocer el timbre de voz—, deja de holgazanear! La fila es larga —le chilló un oficial de buen aspecto y algo por demás afeminado el cual llegó a su lado—. ¿Hay algún problema? —le quitó los papeles del recién llegado y los examinó cuidadosamente—. ¡Déjalo pasar! —le ordenó.

Yumichika se alejó y regresó hacía la mercancía que entraba y a la cual le prestaba su debida atención. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirar al hombre que entraba al Teikoku, sin maletas de viaje. Solo su katana. Su nombre, por alguna razón pareció tener un significado a sus oídos. Estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, más no podía recordar de donde precisamente parecía conocerlo.

—«Ulquiorra Cifer» —repitió en voz baja al mirarlo de soslayo.

El puerto en el distrito Zaraki —de donde el infame General tomó parte de su nombre—, rebosaba en actividad aquella tarde de verano. Los pescadores regresaban con sus mercancías, mismas que más tarde serían vendidas por todo el lugar. Había infinidad de variedades marítimas que no había visto en años, que la nostalgia lo invadió. Luego de tantos años fuera de su nación, y a pesar de la similitud entre sus culturas, volver al Teikoku lo reconfortó. Se detuvo en un puesto de anguilas y se comió tres órdenes en rápidos bocados. Fue entonces que lo vio. Los habitantes se apartaban ante la entrada de la Sexta Escuadra, a la cabeza el grupo iba su General. Una jugada irónica del destino hizo que la mirada de ambos hombres se cruzará, por solo una fracción de segundos que marcarían sus destinos. El joven volvió su atención al frente, y no miró más hacia atrás. Ulquiorra se contentó con esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Es él —señaló un sujeto que comía a su lado, y le hablaba a un amigo suyo sentado junto a él—. Es de quien todos hablan en la Ciudad Estado.

—¿Él…? —Preguntó impresionado, sorbiendo fuertemente el resto de la salsa de su plato—. No se le ve muy fuerte.

—Los rumores dicen que lo es. Entrenó con el Maestro de la Zanpakutō, Urahara Kisuke. Derrotó al Teniente Madarame, al Capitán Abarai y al General Kuchiki…

—¿Hablas del Kettou? (5) —interrumpió entusiasmado.

—… y estuvo entrenado personalmente con el General Ukitake —continuó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción.

—¿Y, a qué ha venido? —dijo el segundo—. ¿A pelear con el General Zaraki? —bufó.

Ulquiorra pagó por sus alimentos, ya había escuchado más que suficiente. Así que ese joven era el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin, el hombre que le había dado el título como Maestro de la Zanpakutō. El hijo del traidor al Teikoku, como se le conocía y como había llegado el rumor a las tierras tan lejanas donde él se encontraba. Cuando estaba en Joseon* se enteró de la muerte de su mentor. Y años después, en su duro entrenamiento en Catay*, lo escuchó: «Kurosaki Ichigo está vivo». Palabras que le aceleraron el corazón, y fueron la premisa para anticipar su regreso. Quería luchar contra él, como lo había hecho en contra de su progenitor y comprobar si a través de la sangre de los Tsuki no kanshu (6) fluía el fuerte espíritu de los guerreros, de los descendientes del gran Dios Tsuki. Sus pensamientos opacaron sus acciones, y terminó golpeando irremediablemente a una pequeña mujer.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, batto! (7) —espetó la joven, pasando urgida a su lado.

Ulquiorra volteó hacia la joven dama, una chiquilla rubia pecosa de muy mal genio. Bastante mal educada y con un pésimo porte para tan fino quimono que usaba. A leguas se le notaba lo incómoda que estaba, y lo vio. Algo inusual, a lo que los demás en Zaraki no le prestaban la menor atención. La parte inferior de sus telas estaban completamente empapadas y rasgadas. «Mojadas» —se dijo. Miro hacia arriba, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse tenuemente de color naranja, y el suelo estaba completamente seco. Él venía del puerto, y estaba más que seguro que no la vio esperando con él. Sus sentidos le alertaron, que aquella mujer no era como cualquier otra en el pueblo. No… ella era diferente, tal como él.

Nada más ingresó en la habitación que se le designó en el ryokan (8) y se quitó con prisa el pesado quimono amarillo que usaba. Las telas le eran por demás un obstáculo a sus ágiles movimientos, no estaba acostumbrada a pórtalos y desconocía como Lisa podía sentirse tan a gusto con tantas telas que la incomodaban. Observó que el fino quimono estaba arruinado, y sonrió con gusto. Sabía bien que el estúpido de Shinji se cabrearía —porque él se lo había dado—, y eso le dio más gusto que nada más, ahora ella tendría su pequeña sonrisa contra el rubio que le dio la noticia.

—_¡Hiyori! —le canturreó de forma idiota._

—_¿Qué quieres, estúpido? —no le prestó atención al hombre. Estaba bastante ocupada en los últimos detalles de su investigación—. ¡No me molestes! —lo apartó bruscamente, revisando nuevamente su más reciente invento a las faldas del arroyo que circulaba por el Palacio Imperial._

—_Una carta del __K__ō__tei__ (9) —dijo por demás serio, ya sin ese brilló de bribón en sus ojos._

_Los pequeños y rosados labios le temblaron, nunca desde que llegó a servirle al __K__ō__tei __había ella recibido un llamamiento de su parte. Él siempre la había dejado_ _hacer prácticamente lo que quería. Con mano temblorosa tomó el escrito y lo leyó. Hirako la tomó de su barbilla y llevó a su rostro la diminuta cara de la joven. Por un instante, se plació en mirar el desconcierto de sus ojos y luego la dejó, completamente sola. Aquello, no lo entendía._

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Acababa de terminar de limpiar las lápidas de esas tumbas abandonadas y sin nombre. Vertió humildemente un poco de agua y luego vació una botella entera del mejor sake que obtuvo de una de las bodegas del Castillo Mugetsu, finalizó todo con una breve oración de su parte. Para la gente que la rodeaba no había explicación alguna para sus confusas acciones, no cuando ya era reconocida como una hija del Clan Kurosaki. Sin embargo, para ella era otra historia. Su verdadero origen reposaba ahí, bajo la tierra, después de todo… ella fue la hija de un par de esclavos. Colocó con sumo cuidado una flor de color rojiza, la flor del infierno… la lycoris radiata.

—¿Ojousan (10) Kurosaki? —inquirió inseguro.

Momo se giró muy lentamente, hacia el hombre que la había llamado. Se trataba de un hombre rubio, el mismo shinigami que antes la había ayudado. Le sonrió solo por cortesía, se sintió invadida en su momento íntimo.

—Capitán Kira, hacía tiempo que no le veía.

Y era cierto, desde que la ayudo con Ragiku no había tenido la fortuna de encontrárselo, pese a que la Tercera Escuadra residía en el Seireitei.

—Es verdad, ojousan —respondió con excesiva formalidad—. ¿Qué hace en este sitio? —inquirió al verla sin escolta alguna.

Izuru Kira pertenecía a la baja Nobleza, por ello sus predecesores compartían el cementerio con los habitantes comunes de la Ciudad Estado. Inclusive los esclavos reposaban en dicho lugar, claro, que en tumbas sin nombres; ya que no tenían siquiera ese derecho. Y la alta Nobleza poseía sus propios mausoleos para su reposo eterno. Él, había escuchado que la cripta del Clan Kurosaki estaba siendo restaurada, así que el encontrársela ahí era por demás incierto.

—Vine a presentar mis respetos —respondió mirando las lápidas—. Les debo mi vida.

El Capitán intuyó erróneamente que ella tal vez hablaba del día de la masacre del Clan Kurosaki.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, por mis preguntas ojousan —inclinó medio cuerpo.

_Hija de esclavos… vendida al Yoshiwara (11) por la vieja ama de sus padres. Las deudas de un abuelo al que nunca conoció, orillaron a su familia a saldar su deuda. Hijos, nietos y nueras fueron vendidos y revendidos por todo el __Teikoku__ (12); y ella corrió con el infortunio de ir a tierras lejanas. Perdió por completo el rastro de sus padres y cuando les busco —años más tarde—, descubrió con dolor que ellos habían muerto hacía muchos años. Sola y sin nadie a quien recurrir, decidió quedarse a servir al Clan Kurosaki…_

_Fue llevada a la __Kur__ē__nhausu __ (13) por una anciana maloliente, y vulgar que ansiaba desesperadamente el poco oro que obtendría al vender a la chiquilla. Momo llegó aterrada a ese lugar, había escuchado los rumores sobre lo que sucedía tras esas puertas cerradas y aquel mundo que ahora sería el suyo. Ahí conoció el deseo y el desenfreno total de los muchos hombres que llegaban en busca de las prostitutas; y duramente comprendió el destino que le amparaba. Cuando menos, la vida fue generosa de alguna manera con ella, tuvo la fortuna de convertirse en la kamuro (14) personal de la __Tay__ū__ (15)__ más famosa de aquel entonces, es decir la h__isuisairen__. (16) Una verdadera dama en la extensión de la palabra, siempre la trato más como a una hermana pequeña que como a una criada. Sin embargo, la desesperación de apoderó de ella cuando un viejo hombre posó sus ojos en su persona e hizo lo impensable —en una mujer como ella—, huyó… mientras todos dormitaban, se escapó. Durante tres días vagó por los bosques, alimentándose solo de la comida que pudo robar de la cocina. Algunas tenían éxito, desgraciadamente Momo no fue una ellas. A la cuarta mañana de su travesía fue encontrada por los lacayos, la golpearon con brutalidad. Ignorando el hecho de que era solo una niña. Suplicó, imploró y lloró por misericordia, más nadie la escuchó, o eso, ella creyó. Hasta que… Uno de los hombres fue a dar al suelo. Impávida, contempló asombrada una ancha espalda —no muy prominente— que la estaba protegiendo. Cuando observó con mayor detenimiento, solo podía mirar la cabellera naranja. Ese joven volteó hacia ella y le extendió su mano._

—_No voy a lastimarte —le dijo, con la voz más dulce que ella escuchó._

—_¡Mocoso estúpido! ¿Tienes idea de la basura que está detrás de ti? —le gritó a viva voz uno de los agresores, que terminó perdiendo sus dientes frontales debido al golpe que recibió llano en el rostro._

—_¡La única basura ante mis ojos son ustedes! —exclamó fríamente, sin dejarse intimidar en lo absoluto por los adultos._

_Un aplauso irrumpió el momento._

—_Te dejo solo un momento y montas una escenita —chascó su lengua con fastidio. Más no había reproche alguno en su voz._

—_Me dijiste: «eres fuerte, porque tú deber es defender a los que son más débiles que tú» —le contestó con arrogancia._

—_¡Y debes hacerlo! —recalcó el adulto que antes aplaudió._

—_Gracias… —finalmente Momo habló._

_El señor de la __kur__ē__nhausu llegó acompañado de más lacayos, y justo a su lado una hermosa mujer les seguía. Era tratada casi como una diosa._

—_¡Maldito chiquillo te apalearé hasta que me sangren las manos! —le gritó escupiendo al hablar, tenía las cuencas de sus ojos desorbitados. Alzó su bastón e intentó golpear a Momo, sin embargo Ichigo se interpusó extendiendo sus pequeños brazos—. ¡Estúpido! ¡Tú! —Le gritó al misterioso adulto de cabellera negra que acompañaba al niño—. ¡Apártalo o mis hombres también les darán el mismo merecido! —algunos de sus lacayos se mostraron amenazantes luego de las palabras. _

_Ahora fue el turno de él, para ir a dar al suelo. Sangraba en demasía por la nariz y su labio roto. Un silencio abismal se formó de inmediato, cuando la negra espiral tatuada se mostró ante los ojos de aquellos hombres. _

—_¡Vuelve a dirigirte a mí de esa manera y te cortaré la cabeza, —desenfundó la zanpakut__ō__ y la colocó en el cuello del hombre—, basura!_

—_¡__Katanakaji! __—el sujeto llevó de inmediato su frente al suelo, al igual que sus sirvientes. Implorando el perdón del ilustre hombre al que habían injuriado terriblemente—. ¡Gran señor yo…!_

—_¡Silencio! —alzó Kaien la voz demandando afonía. _

—_Esto es más que suficiente para pagar por el precio de ambas —arrojó al suelo una bolsita llena de oro, mientras admiraba por el rabillo de su ojo a la __hisuisairen, que contemplaba atenta la chiquilla__._

—_¡Mi gran y honorable señor! —Dulcificaba sus palabras de manera asquerosa, contando el dinero en la bolsita—. Puede llevarse a la niña —le dijo al mirarlo—, pero la hisuisairen ya ha sido vendida. _

—_¿A quién, ha sido vendida? —arrugó Kaien el ceño._

—_Al Maestro de la Zanpakut__ō__, a Urahara Kisuke._

_Un leve murmulló a penas y se escuchó a través de los labios de la __hisuisairen_, un leve «gracias», ella dijo.

_Kaien llegó hasta donde estaba Momo, y con sumo cuidado limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Luego suspiro muy profundamente._

—_Muéstrame que eres un hombre de palabra, Ichigo —se puso de pie, para observar fijamente al niño ante él—. Ella será tu responsabilidad, desde hoy, y hasta el día de tu muerte._

—Por favor, permita a este humilde servidor suyo el escoltarla a casa, ojusan Kurosaki —le suplicó Kira.

Momo solo sonrió en respuesta. Mientras salían del cementerio, resbaló; más la pronta ayuda del Capitán la salvó. Un roce de manos, una mirada robada y dos corazones que se entregarían.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

La mayoría de los hombres ya estaban bebidos, y más de uno dormido en la larga mesa donde estaban. Renji sugirió pasar la noche en el caluroso puerto, más que nada porque estaba intranquilo. Miro de soslayo a Ichigo que fervientemente se negaba a beber, sin más se levantó y dejó la mesa. Aquella sensación incómoda no podía apartarla, terminó por vagar en las barcazas.

—Sabía que mis ojos no me engañaban.

Un hombre calvo y bastante tomado llegó a su lado e invitó al pelirrojo a beber con él. Más el bermejo declinó amablemente la oferta.

—¿Cómo está el General Zaraki?

—Excitado… no lo había visto tan contento desde que peleó con el General Kurosaki —bebió un largo sorbo de sake, y limpió con la manga de su uniforme el rastro de licor que se escapaba por su labios—, el padre de Ichigo —aclaró para evitar confusiones—. Dice que «saldará una deuda pendiente» —llevó inconsciente su mano izquierda hacia su ojo derecho, simulando el famoso parche del infame General—. Me comprendes, ¿cierto? —Lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo—. Es fuerte… —le dijo— quizás más que su padre.

—Nunca peleaste contra el Maestro de la Zanpakutō, no puedes asegurarlo —le dijo inquieto, tanto que el calvo lo percibió pese a su estado de embriaguez.

—Has cambiado, Renji… —murmuró levantándose con dificultad—. Tu nuevo General te ha cambiado —Renji no dijo nada, simplemente fijo su vista en el cielo llenó de estrellas—. ¿Estás recordando aquel día…?

—Entre los escombros del viejo Castillo Engetsu —dijo el pelirrojo—, fui rescatado de la muerte —se levantó y caminó hacia el paramo más oscuro que podía verse, sin decir nada más se aparto.

—Has cambiado, Renji —repitió una vez más Ikkaku—. Y todo gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo…

La calle era tan oscura, como su más amargo recuerdo.

_No sabía si ya había amanecido, ni siquiera si aquellos terribles hombres continuaban ahí. Solo sabía, que cuando casi la muerte ya lo cobijaba en sus brazos, el General Kurosaki —Isshin— llegó a defenderlo. Su corazón se llenó de esperanza, al creer que todo terminaría ahí, que la presencia del ilustre General serviría para mediar y salvar la situación, más no fue así… Lo cogió con fuerza de su pequeño brazo, y entre los gritos, los llantos y el fuego lo llevó a una de las bodegas._

—_¡Quédate ahí! —le dijo con prisa—. ¡Tranquilo, todo estará bien! —explayó luego de verlo temblar, y no debido al frío._

_Sus palabras fueron mentiras… Nada estuvo bien. Los lamentos fueron en aumento, cuando vio desde ahí, como la bodega de estiércol fue quemada y los gritos de aquellos que ahí se escondían resonaban con fuerza esa noche. Intentó cubrir sus oídos, mientras imploraba a los dioses su benevolencia para los que estaban muriendo quemados. De pronto, la bodega en donde se escondía corrió con la misma suerte. Una llamarada voraz comenzó a iluminarla oscuridad de sitio, sintió mucho miedo y quiso escapar, pero afuera solo le esperaba la muerte. Tragó saliva con dificultad, apretó sus puños y decidió quedarse a morir ahí, tal como aquellos que perecían a la distancia. Sin más, el techo cedió y todo se volvió negro…_

—_¡Ahí hay alguien! —escuchó en la lejanía la voz de un hombre que gritaba._

_Despertó abruptamente, cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos aledaños a él, y los trozos de madera eran apartados con prisa. Un pánico atroz se apoderó de él, cuando entendió que estaba vivo. De pronto, alguien lo liberó de su encierro. Renji forcejeó y lanzaba golpes al aire —sus ojos estaban cubiertos de cenizas, a penas y podía mantenerlos abiertos—, meras sombras contemplaba. Podía percibir claramente el furioso latido de su corazón, finalmente uno de sus puños fue atrapado._

—_Tranquilo, hijo —una voz le dijo con suma amabilidad y Renji se detuvo. Esa no podía ser la voz de su asesino—. ¡Agua y trapos! —ordenó._

_Su rostro fue límpido y la realidad de lo sucedido lo inundó de inmediato. Casi todo fue reducido a cenizas, ya nada quedaba de la majestuosidad de Engetsu, millares de cadáveres divisó a la distancia en una improvisada tumba que algunos shinigamis hacían. Una mano fue colocada sobre su hombro, y eso lo hizo voltear. Se trataba de un anciano, de mirada cansada y rostro compungido. Llevaba un haori blanco, y era un General._

—_Solo el oficial Aizen ha sobrevivido, General —llegó un hombre de porte tan elegante como el del mismo General._

—_Es lamentable, Byakuya —suspiró Ginrei. _

_Renji volteó hacia donde un shinigami herido era llevado a una improvisada carpa para ser tratado. Por sobre ellos, a metros a la distancia en la única estructura de pie, yacía el hombre que le había salvado la vida. Las rodillas del niño no lo resistieron, y se dejó caer pesadamente al piso. Avergonzado, en lo alto estaba el cadáver del General Kurosaki. Le habían colgado, y su cuerpo entero yacía cubierto por innumerables puntas de flechas; tantas, que nadie se atrevió jamás a contar.  
_

De manera infructuosa, Ichigo intentaba que sus hombres se comportasen, sin embargo todo esfuerzo resultó inútil. Renji regresó y solo pudo enmarcar una sencilla sonrisa, al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de su General. No importaba como, él iba a cumplir su promesa. Mientras amanecía, la Sexta Escuadra marchaba a las faldas del gran edificio de la Décimo Primera Escuadra, no obstante, esa ocasión el Capitán les guiaba. Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación, como si se estuviese metiendo a los dominios de un demonio y se le puso la piel como de gallina. Miró las altas y casi impenetrables paredes, cubiertas de gruesas manchas marrones.

—¿Qué es eso, Renji? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sangre —respondió escueto—. Mantente alerta —le advirtió llegando finalmente a su destino.

Unas gruesas y pesadas puertas de metal fueron abiertas de par en par, solo para recibir a la Sexta Escuadra. Fueron tiradas por lo menos por una veintena de shinigamis de bajo rango, y ellos entraron. El patio central era enorme, tanto que la tropa entera de Ichigo cupo perfectamente sin estar apretada, al mismo tiempo que los oficiales presentes se movían con soltura dentro. En un momento las puertas fueron cerradas y un sepulcral silencio reinó de inmediato. Renji descendió de su caballo e Ichigo lo imitó. Un par de soldados llegaron por sus bestias y se las llevaron. Los hombres del General Kurosaki se apartaron quedamente, dejando solo al General y su Capitán. El nerviosismo se apoderó rápidamente del Kurosaki, más que nada, porque el pelirrojo no hacía nada. Movió con disimulo su cabeza, y vio ahí en la distancia, haciendo guardia al shinigami que una vez derrotó hacía más de un año. Al Teniente el General Zaraki, hombre que solo mostraba una arrogante y sórdida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por fin ha llegado… —masculló alguien en un trecho distante. Y de inmediato Ichigo intentó percibir la fuente de origen de aquel tenebroso timbre de voz—. ¿Eres tú… el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin? —ese hombre observó como el joven alzaba la vista, hacia una alta pared a su lado. Y le sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No te quedes mirando como un idiota —le siseó peligrosamente.

Ichigo sintió muy claramente, como una zampakutō fue enterrada en su pecho sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Por un instante creyó que había muerto. Renji le miro de soslayo, sabiendo bien lo que vendría. Llevó muy lentamente su mano hacia su katana, más luego la retiro. El joven General, tenía serias dificultades para respirar, su mano fue dispuesta sobre su pecho con nerviosismo y comenzó a sudar frío.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —se decía aún ensimismado y solo para él—. ¿Ha creado una ilusión con sus ansias de matar? ¡Pero… era tan real…!

—¿Eres Kurosaki Ichigo? —le dijo atrás de él.

—… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú? —soltó girándose muy de prisa, alertando sus sentidos.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que Abarai no te habló de mí? —Contempló de reojo al Capitán y luego chascó su lengua con fastidio—. Eres un hombre conocido e importante, Kurosaki Ichigo. Eres el hijo del hombre que me hizo esto —levantó y le mostró el hueco en su ojo derecho. Ahí, donde debía haber un ojo, nada existía—. Y estoy aquí para matarte. ¡Soy el General Zaraki Kempachi!

Ichigo volteó con disimulo hacia su Capitán, más este ya se encontraba con el resto, alejado a la distancia.

—Este tipo es completamente distinto a los demás, a los que me he enfrentado —pensó Ichigo—. Puedo sentir muy claramente sus ansias de matar.

—¿Y bien? Te he dicho que he venido para matarte. Aún no has dicho nada, ¿eso significa eso que estás listo para empezar?

Una grulla que voló muy cerca de ellos distrajó la atención de Ichigo.

—¡Oh…! ¡Se ha quedado embobado! —chilló una voz infantil, misma que le devolvió a la situación cuando la sintió sobre él—. Ken-chan te ha asustado, ¿verdad? —Le miro con sus grandes ojos—. ¡Pobrecito! —le dijo sintiendo lastima por él.

Ichigo cogió a la niña y la lanzó hacia Zaraki, el cual la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡Se ha enfadado! —ladró la niña una vez que el adulto la colocó en el suelo.

—¡Estúpida, es culpa tuya! —dijo Kempachi, haciéndole una seña a Yumichika para que se la llevase.

Con prisa, Ichigo se armó de su zanpakutō, aprovechado ese breve momento que ella le dio. Sin embargo, temblaba… llenó de miedo, ante aquel extraño hombre.

—No está mal —le halagó Zaraki—. Tu pose es buena, pero tienes muchas zonas desprotegidas. Tus ojos, son iguales a los de tu padre —paseó con goce su lengua sobre sus irritados labios—, llenos de determinación y con la extraña la falsedad de que puedes ganarme. Aunque eres muy inferior para mí. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te daré una oportunidad —mostró con determinación y superioridad su pecho—. ¡Córtame por donde quieras, y no te contengas?

—¿Cómo…? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡No pienso atacar a alguien desarmado! —Le tembló su voz—. ¿Crees acaso que soy idiota?

—Para nada, solo pretendo darte ventaja. Es muy amable de tu parte el no querer atacar a alguien desarmado… pero deberías de guardar tu amabilidad para otra ocasión —explicó demasiado calmado Zaraki—. Matar o morir, son solo formas de pasar el rato —explayó a un impactado Ichigo, que consideraba la vida como lo más sagrado. Luego de recibir aquel regalo de la mano de sus padres—. ¡Vamos, cuello, estómago, ojos! ¡Donde quieras! —Su timbre de voz se llenó de júbilo, ante la consternación del joven—. Incluso podrías matarme de un solo golpe. ¿Pero de que tienes miedo? ¡Adelante! —le gritó.

—¡Tu lo has querido! —Ichigo se abalanzó de lleno contra Kempachi—. ¡Luego no te quejes! —clamó a viva voz.

Zaraki Kempachi le esperó. No obstante, Ichigo no fue capaz de hacerlo. De atacarlo de manera desalmada, a él, a ese monstruo que ansioso lo esperaba. Blandió su zanpakutō, pero se detuvo en el último instante. Shiba Kaien nunca le enseñó a tomar ventaja de la situación, cual fuese el caso. La decepción en el rostro del General fue evidente, cerró sus ojos desilusionado. No, él no se parecía en lo absoluto a su padre, Isshin no habría dudado en atacarlo y matarlo.

—Me has decepcionado —murmuró Kempachi—. Ahora me toca a mí.

—¿Por qué… por qué no pude? —Ichigo no había escuchado las palabras del General, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Pareces muy sorprendido —Zaraki retiró la zampakutō de Ichigo—. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? —el joven lo miro—. ¡Tú, no puedes ser el hijo de ese gran hombre que fue Kurosaki Isshin, él no conocía la piedad! —cogió el filo de Zangetsu y lo apartó hacia atrás—. Deja que te diga porque no fuiste capaz de atacarme, es muy simple… ¡eres débil, eres cobarde, eres el hijo de un traidor! —Fue un momento muy tenso entre los Generales—. ¡Eres basura… ni siquiera puedo comprarte contra Kuchiki! —Escupió molesto a la tierra—. No puedo creer que me haya pasado la noche esperando para esto. Es muy triste, ni siquiera me divierte —alzó en lo alto su katana—. ¡Muere! —gritó.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron, y toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos. No obstante, la imagen más nítida de todas fue la pequeña lámpara en lo alto de su Castillo en la Ciudad Estado, y la mujer que le esperaba. No, él no iba a morir. No ahora, no ahí, no a manos de aquel akuma (17). Él iba a volver a casa, a los brazos de su esposa.

.

.

Sintió como unas delicadas, pero fuertes manos recorrían su pecho. Pero no con deseo, sino más bien le arañaban. Todo lo veía borroso, la habitación estaba por demás oscura, los únicos rastros de frágil luz era la poca que se filtraba a través de los gastados huecos de las ventanas de madera. Atento concentró su vista en la mujer que lo acariciaba.

—¿Yoruichi-san?

La morena le rasguñó adrede, por lo que Ichigo soltó un chillido de franco dolor.

—¡No puedo creer que sigas vivo! —le murmuró ocupando el asiento contiguo a la alta cama donde descansaba—. Si Rukia-chan estuviese aquí no te lo hubiera perdonado —comenzó a fumar con insistencia de su fina kiresu (18), mientras apartaba la vista del joven General—. Ella espera ansiosa tu regreso —le dijo con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó con la boca arenosa, evitando el severo escrutinio de su mirada.

—Zaraki no morirá por eso —resopló molesta, arrojando la ceniza al suelo—. Creí que todas tus preguntas a mí serían a causa de tu esposa —soltó arisca.

Ichigo sintió un desagradable dolor en sus labios partidos, en realidad él tenía miedo de preguntar y de no tener las fuerzas necesarias para resistir a su retorno al Seireitei. Faltaba aún mucho tiempo, y la espera se le hacía eterna.

—¿Ella…?

—Rukia-chan se encuentra bien —le cortó la pregunta al levantarse, colocó su kiresu en su asiento y luego caminó hacia las ventanas; las cuales abrió de par en par para dejar filtrar por completo los rayos del sol. Molestando en el proceso al hombre en cama—. Ora por ti todos los días y espera tu pronto regreso —se recargó en el marco de la ventana y aguardó un poco a la reacción del General.

—Ya veo… —le dijo sentándose con dificultad sobre la cama, y las sábanas cayeron. Tocó su pecho y percibió las vendas que prácticamente rodeaban su cuerpo.

—¿Estás decepcionado? —Inquirió con inquina—. ¿O esperabas otra noticia?

Un lindo pajarillo rojo se posó delicado uno de los dedos de la Diosa de la velocidad.

—Esperaba… —llevó decepcionado sus manos a su rostro.

—Cuando vuelvas, puedes encargarte de tu trabajo —recitó apartando a la avecilla y caminando hacia la puerta—. Ya sabes —dijo ante el desconcierto del joven—, hacer un hijo —soltó una carcajada cuando lo miró adquirir el mismo tono del pajarillo.

Yoruichi suspiro tras la puerta, Iemura ajusto sus anteojos de mala gana. Era su función la de cuidar de los heridos —él mismo trato las heridas del General Zaraki—. Pero, ella se opuso a que Ichigo fuese tratado por sus manos. Fue testigo del peligroso y casi mortal combate entre los hombres, admiró la valentía de Ichigo, y al mismo tiempo la maldijo. Kempachi solo buscó provocarlo y el joven tontamente cayó entre sus garras. De no haber sido por su milagrosa suerte, estaba más que segura que ella hubiese acompañado una caja al Seireitei y no al marido de Rukia. Indiferentes el uno con otro, cada uno siguió su propio camino. La señora Shihōin recibió órdenes del Shōgun de partir al Norte, a mediar la situación entre los Generales y sobre todo, de asegurarse de traer con vida a Ichigo. Por una parte, no comprendía la orden de enviarlo a Zaraki, y por otra su extrema preocupación por su seguridad. Sin embargo, antes de partir, ella le juró a Rukia que le devolvería a su esposo. Llegó al hermoso jardín zen de la escuadra, cuando un cabello tintado llamó su atención.

—Capitán Abarai —lo llamó y el hombre se la acercó haciéndole una reverencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora? —murmuró.

—¿Puedo creer que tienes la misión de ayudarlo a volver a casa? —preguntó muy seria.

Renji meditó un largo tiempo su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto, señora Shihōin! —replicó vigoroso llevando su frente al suelo.

—Él debe volverse más fuerte —expresó ella con fuerza al alejarse.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Una cabaña a lo lejos… perdida en la inmensidad del bosque, rodeada de hojas teñidas de tonos dorados. Silenciosa testigo de dos jóvenes amantes, que llenos de placer se entregaban el uno al otro. Besó con suma ternura su hombro descubierto, y ella tembló en el acto.

—Me haces cosquillas —soltó un risita.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo embelesado.

Momo volteó hacia él con una dulce mirada y le sonrió. Fundieron sus labios en un largo beso una vez más, antes de volver a entregarse al llamado acto del amor.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Hecha solo para él, de la más fina materia en la tierra. Una auténtica zanpakutō se blandía elegantemente entre los árboles. Tras un sólido movimiento de sus manos, el enemigo invisible al que enfrentaba murió en el acto. A su espalda, un aplauso congratuló su victoria. Lentamente empuñó su arma y gustoso recibió el trago de agua que ella le daba. Secó el sudor de su frente con la palma de su mano.

—Gracias —murmuró sin aliento—, Unohana.

—Debería descansar un poco —sugirió ella.

—Mi herida ha sanado bien —tocó su vientre, sintiendo la cicatriz—. He perdido mucho tiempo, y ahora debo entrenarme y estar listo para lo que viene.

Era el último día de Septiembre, y hasta la lejana tierra de Inuzuri llegó la noticia del viaje del General Kurosaki y de su asombroso empate con el General Zaraki. Esa fue la pauta que obligó a Byakuya a dejar la cama, el respiro no le haría más fuerte. No fortalecería su cuerpo, descansando y pensando en su venganza contra Ichimaru, ni contra Aizen. Su hija estaba en peligro, sin su marido. Él iba a protegerla, como una sombra.

—Todo está listo —ella dijo.

Byakuya decidió usar el nombre de su propia Zanpakutō, llamándose a sí mismo como « Senbonzakura ». En Inuzuri le creían un desertor, un shinigami sin dueño y le evitaban. Solo la señora Unohana le había aceptado a él y a los hijas de nadie —Karin, Yuzu—, y ahora decían que él era su amante.

—¿Está segura de dejar esta tierra que ha sido su hogar por años? —el preguntó.

—Ya no es seguro, ni para mí, ni para las niñas… —pronunció incentivando el misterio alrededor de las jovencitas. Por alguna razón, creía que no era la primera vez que las veía—. Mis secretos, sus secretos ya no están a salvo en Inuzuri.

Las dos jovencitas tenían un porte que como él no podían ocultar. Físicamente no se parecían a Unohana, así que dudaba que fuesen suyas. Las hijas bastardas de algún Noble, lo creía más posible. Después de todo, era común que los poderosos rechazasen a sus hijas, más si estás eran dos en un mismo parto. Se decía que traían las desgracias. Yuzu, era en extremo amable con él y le trataba con sumo respeto; inclusive pasaba horas escuchando sus explicaciones sobre el uso correcto de las armas. Karin era un poco más seca en su trato con él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba más que interesada en lo que él hacía, y en más de una ocasión la pilló observando atentamente como pulía su Zanpakutō. Y ahora, la enseñaba a usar el arco. Hanatarō, por otra parte siempre estaba asustado de su presencia y le evitaba.

—¿Cuándo podríamos partir? —inquirió él, mientras bajaban la colina.

—Hoy mismo, si así lo deseas.

Byakuya detuvo su paso, al ver caminar a una mujer junto a él llena de niños que les miraba con morbo.

—Mañana antes del amanecer, partiremos hacia el Seireitei.

La casa donde Hisana una vez vivió continuaba al final de la calle, tan solitaria como en antaño —y quizás un poco más—. El pueblo se concentró en crecer hacia el polo opuesto. Retsu cerró la puerta de su hogar y Byakuya se acercó con una lámpara en mano que la arrojó, y esta con prisa comenzó a devorar la vieja madera. Cuando ya estaban en la colina, escucharon los gritos del pueblo que clamaban por los que supuestamente dormían dentro. Los cinco se reconfortaron son silenciosas miradas dentro de la carreta en la que viajaban, ahora solo le quedaba un camino hacia dónde dirigirse.

.

.

Viajaban con solo dos viejos caballos muy cargados, por lo que su paso era muy lento. Ya llevaban dos semanas de viaje, y Byakuya sentía que a penas y habían avanzado. Atravesaron el puente que una vez lo dejó varado en Inuzuri sin ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo, Tempu —el caballo más viejo— ya no quiso continuar. Los había dejado encallados en un pequeño pueblo.

—Esto es lo más lejos que llegará —dijo al ver al cansado animal, postrado en el suelo. Su tono de voz se percibió irritado—. Esperen aquí —les dijo tomando una de las cajas más pequeñas de la carreta.

El pueblo resultó por demás activo en comercios dedicados al venta del arroz, después de todo resultó ser parte de la ruta de este. Yendo de un sitio a otro, escuchó hablar sobre un extraño hombre que todo lo compraba; fuese valioso o no. Apretó contra sí la sencilla caja de madera cuando finalmente encontró el sitió. Era una vieja casucha, por la que no habría dado más que una moneda de oro, pero en cuanto ingresó, vio un sitio lleno de tesoros. Todo ahí tenía un precio y una vez comprando no se vendía. Picoso incienso lo hizo estornudar en más de una ocasión.

—Pasa viajero —soltó el hombre al final de la casa, estaba sentado en el suelo bebiendo sake—, que no puedo verte desde tan lejos.

Byakuya dudo por un momento, luego se acercó hacia ese extraño hombre. Raro, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tenía una cabellera negra como la de él, pero que había amoldado en formas que hasta ese momento pensó imposibles. Tenía unas gruesas gafas por demás llamativas y una vestimenta un tanto afeminada. Love también examinó a ese viajero en particular. Tenía un porte que solo había visto en Hirako, cuando este se mostraba serio e inflexible con sus demandas. Aunque su vestimenta para nada le ayudaba, las gastadas y roídas ropas no opacaban para nada su presencia en la habitación, tampoco la coleta que recogía su cabello. Es más, Love se sintió pequeño compartiendo el mismo espacio que él. No, aquel no era un hombre del pueblo.

—Vendo esto —dijo Byakuya extendiendo la caja hacia Love.

El hombre la tomó y alzó su rostro tan rápido que lastimó los músculos de su cuello. Reconoció el objeto que le era entregado, la bufanda tejida por el mismísimo Tsujishirō Kuroemon III y obsequiada al Clan Kuchiki. Nunca le conoció en persona, nunca le habían dicho como era físicamente él, mas lo comprendió de inmediato, Love no era ningún tonto.

—¿Tu nombre? —exigió el vizard.

—Senbonzakura —respondió.

Love, le entregó tres cajas de un tamaño mayor que la que recibió llena de monedas de oro.

—No compensa el precio, pero sé que le servirá para su largo viaje… viajero… Su secreto está a salvo conmigo —le dijo mostrando una máscara blanca, mientras hacía un guiño de silencio.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

El plato de comida fue retirado intacto de su habitación. Rukia vio salir a una criada con la bandeja de comida intacta, y la mujer le negó suavemente con la cabeza. La joven señora solicito el permiso a su hermana adoptiva para ingresar. Momo estaba recostada en el futon, ya era más de medio día. Y comprendió porque no comió, ella estaba dormida; suspiró con desganó y salió. Se encontró con la dura mirada de Ishida, estaba tan molesto que no hacía el menor intentó por ocultarlo. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Hinamori tenía.

—Me podrías llevar un poco de té al despacho privado de tu marido —solicitó amable.

Rukia comprendió muy bien que necesitaba que se alejara de ahí.

—Por supuesto —le dijo al retirarse.

Uryū ingresó sin solicitar ningún permiso. Él mismo la llevó de vuelta al Castillo, cuando se la encontró a medio vestir en compañía del Capitán Kira. La ira se apoderó de él, y golpeó con tanta fuerza al rubio que hasta su propia mano sangró. Y desde ese día ella estaba en cama. Salió con prisa hacia el despacho de Ichigo, sin embargo no fue Rukia quien le llevaba el té, sino Orihime.

—Estás muy tenso —le dijo entregándole la taza.

—Estoy preocupado —respondió sin poder mentirle.

—¿Sabes lo que Momo-chan tiene? —cuestionó.

—Espera un niño.

.

.

Kūkaku tenía el entrecejo arrugado, y la molestia era completamente evidente en su fino rostro; más cuando depositó la ceniza en su fino cuenco y luego de un solo movimiento partió en dos su kiresu favorita. Terminó arrojando los trozos hacia el rubio, el cual estaba en una postura por demás sumisa; su frente tocaba el suelo desde hacía más de cinco minutos. No iba solo, su General le acompañaba.

—Está en todo su derecho de asesinarlo —dijo fríamente el General, impasible y sin pudor alguno—, yīshēng (19)

La Shiba miro de soslayo al Quincy, esperando su respuesta. Estaban en una reunión por demás apresurada en el Rasen-jō (20) durante una celebración privada que la dama organizó.

—No puedo dejar a un niño sin su padre —murmuró Ishida con voz ronca, llena de despreció—. Su Capitán deberá desposarla —ordenó.

—Así será —replicó el General que no dejó la menor duda en su voz—. ¿Pero como planea hacerlo? Una boda apresurada llamará la atención de todos. Esperar más tiempo hará su estado evidente —aclaró.

—Creo yo, que puede prescindir por un tiempo de su Capitán, General Ichimaru —decía seriamente la Shiba, mientras se servía más sake y miraba de reojo al rubio—. Momó viajará de vuelta al Oeste, a Karakura; su Capitán allí le alcanzará —suspiró—. Hablaré con el General Shunshui, me debe un par de favores —comentó muy seriamente bebiéndose todo el sake— . Y una vez ahí se casarán, y luego volverán a la Ciudad Estado una vez que la criatura nazca.

—Sin ningún problema, señora Shiba —respondió el General, que salió de ahí seguido del rubio.

Aizen observó a Gin volver a la reunión, así que cauto se acercó a él luego de aplaudir ante el actor que los entretenía.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Gin? —Aizen murmuró ante una falsa gracia que caracterizaban.

—Estaba arreglando unos asuntos —respondió al ver salir a su Capitán, por supuesto que Aizen también le miro—. No es nada que deba preocuparle, General Aizen —suspiró melancólico al darle un vistazo rápido a Rangiku que por ahí pasaba—. Ya me he hecho cargo del asunto —dijo al mirarlo.

—Creeré en tus palabras, Gin —sujetó su hombro—. No lo olvides… lo que más quieres proteger, está en mis manos —se alejó luego de citarle su advertencia.

Ichimaru lo observó recibiendo el sake que Rangiku le brindaba y tembló llenó de temor. Si, él solo buscaba el mínimo descuido para arrebatarle todo por lo que había trabajado en esos largos años lejos de ella. Volvió a lamentarse, el haberlo conocido aquel día.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

El blanco caballo le llevó hasta la ciudad, sus pesados cascos irrumpieron la serenidad del sitio, las calles estaban completamente vacías y solo pudo mirar a los borrachos en las esquinas. Era un mundo completamente diferente el que veía ante sus ojos —a pesar que era de noche—. Esa larga avenida era más ancha y llena de nuevos establecimientos de los que recordaba. Por una parte se sintió como un forastero en su propia tierra… y eso lo hacía excitante. Relamió sus labios con gusto. Ordenó al animal dirigirse hacia el único sitio que estaba seguro que seguiría igual, y estuvo en lo cierto. El color rojizo del Yoshiwara le dio la bienvenida, así como los peces dorados que nadaban. Pronto llegó un chiquillo que le prometió salvaguardar su corcel con su propia vida, a cambio de comida. Ulquiorra se adentró, pasando de lado de innumerables hombres que ahí aguardaban la hora de la puja de las cortesanas, otros más entraban y otros salían. Miro la placa con el texto grabado « Kurēnhausu», y un hombrecillo poco agraciado se le acercó.

—Busco a la hisuisairen —demandó Ulquiorra.

El hombre le miro largo rato antes de responderle, sobra decir que estaba asustado.

—La hisuisairen fue vendida, mi señor —comentó incierto, dándole un vistazo rápido a sus lacayos que estaban ahí cerca.

—¿A quién?

—No está permitido el nombrarle —masculló en voz baja retrocediendo, poco a poco la servidumbre rodeó a Ulquiorra—. Ni yo, ni nadie en esta ciudad puede nombrarle —abrió de un portazo las puertas de su negocio y con una mirada dura le ordenaba que se marchará—. No quiero problemas, por favor ¡váyase! —terció, no deseaba molestias. No esa noche, que el General Aizen le visitaba.

Ulquiorra salió, sin la menor intención de ocasionar algún problema. Aquel tipo sin saberlo, le dijo más de lo que necesitaba.

—«Urahara Kisuke» —se dijo y masajeó su sien cansinamente, ahora debía de encontrarlo.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Un cielo sin luna se mostraba, lleno de infinitas estrellas. Una hermosa dama disfrutaba de té en el pasillo, mientras escuchaba el cantar de los grillos esa hermosa noche. Pronto, una brisa acarició su rostro y ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el mimo que la naturaleza le brindaba. Suspiró con pesar y llena de cansancio. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que conoció al padre Ichigo…? ¿Quince, veinte años…? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Solo tenía presente en su mente que era una chiquilla él día que le vio por primera vez, a él, y a los otros dos Maestros de la Zanpakutō.

_Estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación, en un zabuton con el más exquisito quimono que alguna vez uso, y vio. Habían tres hombres ahí reunidos, el primero era un rubio de aspecto desaliñado que le miraba de arriba abajo con desaprobación, mientras exhalaba una y otra vez de su kiresu. El segundo era un mozuelo, no mayor que ella, completamente ajeno a la situación. Se entretenía observando la calle y el pasar uno y otra vez de la gente. Y el último, simplemente estaba entretenido devorando los bocadillos. Era un hombre de barba negra y mirada cálida. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, miro tres huevos a su alrededor —uno para cada uno, ella pensó—, sus manos le sudaban y temblaba llena de pavor. Su t__ay__ū__ se había divertido a posta suya, no le había explicado en la absoluto en qué consistía el ritual del mizuage (21), solo le dijo que entre tres hombres la disfrutarían. Los nervios afloraron en su piel, cuando el mayor de los reunidos __—Isshin— se levantó y se acercó a ella. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, luego de algunos minutos en los que nada sucedió se aventuró a abrir sus ojos._

—_Tranquila, no pasa nada —Isshin le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Tú serás nuestro papel. _

—_¿Papel…?_

—_Si —Isshin cabeceó—. En tu cuerpo, tatuaremos nuestros secretos._

_Nell se levantó asustada, estaba tan pálida que sus piernas nos soportaron su peso. Había escuchado historias de las perversiones de los hombres, pero aquello escapaba a lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Su __tay__ū,__ solamente le dijo que aquella noche ella prestaría sus servicios, por primera vez._

—_¡Te lo dije, es una chiquilla! —Soltó el rubio irritado, bebiendo un gran sorbo de sake—. ¿No había otra mujer por la que se ofrecía su mizuage?_

—_El General Shunsui está con ella —respondió un tercer hombre, de tez pálida y mirada penetrante._

—_No vamos a lastimarte —susurró afable y luego suspiró al sentarse cómodamente sobre el suelo ante ella—, pequeña. Solo necesitamos un sito para guardar nuestros secretos._

—_¿Secretos? —inquirió sujetando con fuerza el quimono que usaba._

—_Nuestros más grandes secretos… —dijo Isshin mirándola fijamente._

_La __hisuisairen_ _se volvió famosa por el simple hecho de haber sido vendida a tres hombres. Se pagó tanto oro, que Nell obtuvo su propia habitación, y el más recelo de privacidad que le podían dar. Ningún hombre o mujer podían mirarla desnuda, y cada día, luego de aquella noche algunos de los tres Maestros de la __Zanpakut__ō __irían a visitarla. Pero no para disfrutar de su cuerpo, sino para marcarla. Dolorosas horas de sesión pasó con cada uno de ellos, donde su hermosa piel fue tatuada. Ella tenía quince, cuando todo inició. Y poco antes de que el General Urahara cayera en desgracia, el rubio la compró. Completando el intrínseco ciclo de los grandes maestros. El último con vida, obtendría el secreto del resto. _

Las largas mangas del quimono resguardaban las marcas, mientras Urahara y ella bebían a la luz de la luna. El rubio brindó en su nombre, se levantó y se marchó. Nell suspiro, aferrándose a su ropa. Faltaba poco… muy poco… para que un duelo a muerte entes los maestros con vida diese inicio y así… un nuevo cicló comenzaría.

•

• **Lycoris Radiata** **•**

•

Terminó con el pesado calentamiento de la Décimo Primera Escuadra, esa fría mañana. Se levantó del piso, estiró sus tensos músculos. Ahora, solo contaba los días para volver a casa, al lado de su esposa, ansiaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y perderse en la inmensidad de su femineidad. Sus músculos del vientre estaban rígidos y se flexionaban arrítmicamente al compás de su respiración, hizo una seria de pesadas exhalaciones antes de desenterrar a Zangetsu de la arena; comenzó a maniobrar diestramente su espada en el aire. Estaba en la playa más alejada, en lo bajo de un peñasco —sobre el cual era difícil caminar—, intentando mantenerse lo más lejos posible del General Zaraki. Luego de tan duro enfrentamiento, y su casi agonizante recuperación optó que lo mejor para vivir muchos años, era mantenerse lo más apartado de él. Y en buena manera agradecía la intromisión de los piratas —hacía ya casi un mes—, que lo habían obligado a marcharse. Inhaló una vez más el aire, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, para controlar su respiración. Esa nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando, aún no era capaz de dominarla.

—«Cada técnica tiene su propio nombre, si ya has hecho el Tamashī no keiyaku (22) escucha a tu alma» —Kaien una vez le dijo.

En realidad, Ichigo solo maniobraba la Zanpakutō en el aire, como sus instintos lo habían preparado. Pero, luego de la pelea con Zaraki descubrió la urgencia de conocer el nombre de ese ataque. Él deseaba forjar un lazo irrompible con su katana. Uno que incluso superase las barreras de la vida y la muerte.

No supe «que» lo orilló a levantar la vista… un barco en llamas se acercaba al puerto. Sus pupilas se dilataron con horror cuando constató que esa era la nave del General Zaraki. Se colgó a Zangetsu en la espalda y con prisa subió el barranco, al llegar a lo alto miró acongojado. Había más de una barco ardiendo. Corrió al puerto al igual que varios más, para cuando llegó era bajado con prisa el gravemente herido General, así como su Teniente. Yumichika gritaba desesperado las órdenes para los oficiales, mientras el resto de la Décimo Primera Escuadra y la suya realizaban infructuosos esfuerzos por apagar las llamas y rescatar a los heridos. Les llevó más de medio día el contener el incendio y salvaguardar a los hombres, su rostro estaba prácticamente cenizo, era un día frío no obstante estaba demasiado acalorado por la situación. Estaba descansando en una piedra, observando las ampollas en sus manos cuando Renji se le acercó y le dio un poco de agua. Ichigo se sentía como un pequeño niño indefenso, acorralado, que quería correr a los brazos de su madre. Le faltaban solo dos días para volver a la Ciudad Estado… y ese hecho lo cambiaba todo.

.

.

Desde el mismo peñasco, una chica rubia lo observó todo. Chistó y frunció el ceño antes de alejarse al otro lado del puerto. En el interior de una cueva, había algo, una tenue esperanza para el Teikoku, algo que solo ella tenía. Lo observó de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha; cuando un águila entró volando y le soltó desde el aire un preciado paquete. No necesito leer nada, total, ese documento seguramente estaría vació. La tropa del Kōtei finalmente llegaba, y ahora era su turno de poner todo en marcha.

.

.

—¿Cómo sigue Kempachi? —preguntó Ichigo entrando en el privado del General, miro seriamente a los reunidos esperando la respuesta—. ¿Acaso él…?

—¡No! —chilló exasperado Yumichika, conteniendo el aliento.

—Su vida peligra —explicó Iemura—, si logra sobrevivir las siguientes noches, podremos esperar que viva —exclamó desanimado, casi no creyendo sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pidió muy serio Ichigo.

—Vandenreich —soltó Renji que estaba recargado en la pared, evitó la mirada fija de su General, en su defecto miraba hacia un punto vació de la habitación—. Los extranjeros…

—¿Vandenreich…? —preguntó Ichigo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra—. Creí, que había ido a enfrentar a los piratas.

Yumichika pifió hastiado con un grosero movimiento de su lengua, e insulto a viva voz a los mencionados. Para cuando se calmó un poco él habló.

—Eso es lo que tú y los demás creen —soltó arisco y con tanta amargura en sus palabras que alertaron a Ichigo—. Durante años la Vandenreich han intentado invadirnos, no hay tales piratas —le dijo.

—¿Pero…? —Ichigo pegó tal brinco que asusto a los reunidos.

—Tranquilízate —dijo el pelirrojo—, y escucha. Esa es la razón por la que has venido. Continua, Yumichika —le ordenó.

—En un inicio, la Vandenreich intentó comerciar con el Teikoku, sin embargo, pronto salió a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones. Y fue sabia la decisión del antiguo Kōtei de cerrarles los puertos, por una sola razón… —explicaba indicando con índice en lo alto

—¿De qué…? —interrumpió Ichigo.

—… de que sucedería lo mismo que con otras naciones —continuó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción—. Varios pueblos han caído en sus manos, y ahora han fijado su atención en nuestra tierra.

—Ese es la verdadera razón de la existencia de las Escuadras, General Kurosaki —Renji habló—, y es el un secreto para el pueblo. Nada de lo que aquí se diga debe citarse tras estas puertas —explayó como una clara advertencia—. La tranquilidad en el Teikoku, se debe a nuestro silencio.

—¿No debería el pueblo saberlo? —cuestinó el joven General.

—Existimos para protegerles, Ichigo —dijo un malherido Zaraki, recuperando la consciencia.

El hombre fue inmediatamente el centro de atención de los reunidos. Con un paso lento entró en la sala de guerra, y tuvo que ser ayudado para que no desfalleciera. Tenía una gran herida en el frente de su pecho que ahora rebosaba en carmín, producto de su esfuerzo.

—¡Vienen hacia acá! —les advirtió con urgencia.

.

.

Fue un balde de agua fría, poco podrían hacer en ese momento en que la moral de la Décimo Primera Escuadra fue diezmada, y la Sexta Escuadra no estaba preparada para una batalla. Revolvió nervioso su cabellera. «Naves como nunca vimos… demonios que escupían hierro y fuego», repitió en su mente las palabras que Zaraki dijo antes de desmayarse. Cogió una vez más el documento recabado de los pocos sobrevivientes. Las cifras eran indecisas, algunos decían eran millares de naves las que venían, otros cuantos, decían que no eran más de cien. No obstante, había algo que todos tenían en común, el terror en sus ojos. Estaba ante una maqueta del puerto, ideando una certera estrategia. Sin el General Zaraki, la defensa pasaba directamente a sus manos. Le restaban unas veinte naves, pero si hacía caso a la advertencia las pocas que le quedaban correrían con la misma suerte y serían fácilmente destruidas.

—«Vuelve al Seireitei y diles… diles… que estén preparados por si no logramos detenerlos, Renji… y dale esto a Rukia por favor»

Pasaba de la medía noche del tercer día, y estaba a la luz de las velas, insomne y por demás preocupado. En cuando el pelirrojo se marchó, dio claras instrucciones para que los habitantes de Zaraki fueran desalojados, serían resguardados por la Sexta Escuadra. La Primera Escuadra permanecería como línea de defensa. Renji tardaría cuando menos siete días en llegar a la Ciudad Estado —yendo a marcha forzada—, sin embargo, al ejército le tomaría cuando menos un mes en llegar. Y si no era capaz de detenerles, entonces… entonces…

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, estúpido?

La irreverente voz de una mujer lo sacó por completo de sus cavilaciones. Era una inflexible rubia, menor que él que vestía como la típica mujer ninja. Su primera pregunta, fue «¿cómo logro entrar?», ya que era una de las habitaciones más recelosamente custodiadas.

—Podría ordenar que te cortarán la cabeza por llamarme así —frunció el ceño molesto, mostrando toda su amenazadora figuran ante ella intentando asustarla—. ¡Lárgate! —Imaginó que sus palabras la asustarían, más no fue así. En su defecto ella se adentro más y recorrió aburrida la maqueta.

—Muy pocas opciones para un enfrentamiento —juzgó rápidamente la formación—. ¿No era acaso tu padre un gran estratega? —le dijo mirándolo con suma indiferencia.

La mención de su progenitor en los labios de la desconocida lo enfureció, de inmediato sujeto con fuerza de su pequeño cuello. No hizo presión —por el momento—, más lo haría si ella continuaba hablando.

—¡No le menciones, maldita! —siseó.

—Eres enérgico, tal como el estúpido de Shinji lo dijo.

Palabras suficientes para que Ichigo la soltara, la mención del blondo le hizo calmarse.

—¿Quién eres? —él dijo.

La joven rubia movió uno de los barcos —representativos de la Décimo Primera Escuadra—, hacia el acantilado y ahí le prendió fuego ente los asombrados ojos de Ichigo.

—Yo, no existo —a penas despegó los labios al murmurar, y se colocó sobre el rostro una blanca máscara—, y nadie me ha visto. Eres patético, estás lleno de miedo —comentó mientras veía como el barco se hundía—. ¿Tienes alguna estrategia?

—Varías, pero todas son imposibles —confiaba en Hirako, pero… ¿podría ceder ante ella?

—¿Qué necesitas para ganar?

—Más barcos —respondió Ichigo inflexible.

Hiyori esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia.

—«Más barcos» —repitió colocando más en el agua de la maqueta, alrededor de unos veinte.

—Más… —dijo él con la boca seca.

Intrigada la pequeña rubia colocó otra tanda igual de naves.

—Tienes ahora sesenta, ¿y? —lo miro expectante.

Como si hubiese recibido un premio, Ichigo se aproximó a la maqueta y ante una escéptica mujer, elaboró perfectamente una extraordinaria estrategia. Hiyori abrió sus ojos con mesura, su táctica era perfecta, una defensa y ofensiva bien elaborada. Claro, si el elemento clave se hacía presente —los barcos necesarios—. Lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, mientras él solo admiraba su anticipada victoria.

—«¿Por qué confiarle el mayor de los secretos del Kōtei —reclamó inflexible Hiyori

—Lo sabrás cuando estés con él —respondió Hirako»

Ahora lo entendía, ella no era tonta, al menos como los demás intuían. No le era indiferente el hecho de que el Kōtei tuviese sus propios espías dentro y fuera del Teikoku. Porque él ya sabía de la invasión de la Vandenreich, por eso ella se había estado preparando durante años.

—Geobukseon —ella murmuro.

—¿Geobukseon? —él repitió.

—El ejército del Kōtei está a tus servicios —un hombre dijo llegando, vestía completamente de blanco y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche—. Los Arrancars te saludan —exclamó realizando una media reverencia.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron en demasía, al ver ingresar a un singular y único trío de personas. El primero de ellos, fue el alto mando de los Arrancars, el segundo era Hirako y por último, más no por ello la menos importante, era Rukia. Su luz en su camino.

—Veloz como el viento, apacible como el bosque. Feroz como el fuego. Firme como la montaña —murmuraba en voz baja, adelantándose varios pasos a los hombres—, así eres tú, Ichigo.

El General Kurosaki, corrió a estrechar en sus brazos a su esposa.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo XIII

Los cinco anillos

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Ichigo no recuerda a Renji en su infancia, ya que solo jugó una vez con él y nunca le preguntó su nombre.

+ Catay, era el nombre antiguo con el que se conocía a China durante la Edad Medía por Europa. Así mismo, Joseon era el nombre antiguo con el cual era conocida Corea.

+ La descripción de la pelea entre Ichigo y Zaraki, será descrita más adelante.

+ Una sincera disculpa por la demora.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Beigoma, _l__os niños compiten entre ellos haciendo que sus peonzas sean más fuertes, lijando los extremos para que sean más bajas, haciendo muescas en zigzag o haciéndolas más pesadas añadiéndoles cera._

+ (2) Ohajiki,_ son una especie de canicas japonesas de tamaño y forma de una moneda de 100 yenes. El juego consiste en empujarlas ligeramente con los dedos para golpear el resto de las piezas. Si se tiene éxito, el jugador retiene las ohojiki que haya golpeado, siendo el ganador el que tenga finalmente más canicas. _

+ (3) Shishinabeya, _un restaurante donde se come jabalí._

+ (4) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (5) Kettou,_ duelo japonés._

+ (6) Tsuki no kanshu, _guardianes de la luna (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (7) Batto, _murciélago en japonés._

+ (8) Ryokan, _es un tipo de alojamiento tradicional que originalmente se creó para hospedar visitantes a corto plazo. Hoy se utilizan como hospedajes de lujo para visitantes, sobre todo occidentales_

+ (9) Kōtei, _emperador japonés._

+ (10) Ojousan_, señorita en japonés_.

+ (11) Yoshiwara, _barrio del placer de Tokio._

+ (12) Teikoku, _imperio en japonés._

+ (13) Kurēnhausu, _"Casa de la grulla" literalmente en japonés_

+ (14) Kamuro, _aprendiz de oirán._

+ (15) Tayū, entre _las oirán había un rango jerárquico para cada cortesana. Era a cortesana de los daimy__ō__, y sólo los más poderosos podían esperar una oportunidad para considerarse un cliente habitual._

+ (16) Hisuisairen, _"Sirena de jade" literalmente en japonés._

+ (17) Akuma, _demonio en japonés._

+ (18) Kiresu_,_ _es el término japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua._

+ (19) Yīshēng, médico en chino.

+ (20) Rasen-jō, _castillo de la espiral (literalmente en japonés)_

+ (21) Mizuague, _ceremonia que consistía en la venta de su virginidad al mejor postor. _

+ (22) Tamashī no keiyaku, _"Pacto de Almas" literalmente en japonés._

+ (23_) _Geobukseon, _es una galera desarrollada en Corea en el siglo XV. También conocida como "barco tortuga"_

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


End file.
